


각종 질병의 원인

by 100s



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha James T. Kirk, Bottom Spock, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Omega Spock, Omega Verse, Pon Farr
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 75,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>어지러운 머리를 쥐어짜 낱낱이 문장을 되짚던 스팍은 오류를 발견했다. 전체가 온전히 전해졌다면 따라야 할 반응이 부족하다. 커크의 지적능력으로 뒤따르리라 예상된 질문이 채 나오지 않았다. 그에 따르는 결론은 하나뿐이다. 결여된 부분을 찾아 헤매던 의식이 잠시 뒤 목소리를 키워본다. 말이 없는 커크에게 되돌아간 스팍의 눈은 마치 범위를 잘못 알려줘 미안하다는 교수의 눈빛 같았다. 시험이 다 끝난 뒤의 황량한 교실에서, 태연하게 덧붙여지는 무의미한 사과처럼.<br/>“현재의 상황을 만들어낸 요소 중 누락된 부분이 있군.”<br/>“여기에 더 뭐가 있다고? 뭔데?”<br/>“일반적인 오메가의 히트와 벌칸의 폰-파에는 앞선 것들에 추가되는 차이가 있지. 벌칸의 폰-파는, 만족을 얻지 못하는 경우 죽음으로 이어지네.”<br/>“……그리고 난 아이오와가 끔찍한 줄 알고 살았지.”<br/>커크의 혼잣말에는 한 가닥의 자조도 섞여있지 않았다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

5년 미션은 먼 우주를 방황하는 것이 대외적으로 주요 목적인 장기프로젝트였다. 흥미롭고 지루한 하루 이틀이 흘러 어느새 반년이 된 어느 날 엔터프라이즈는 드디어 뉴 벌칸 콜로니에 업무 차 가게 되었다. 중요한 의약품과 환경조성에 필수적인 부속품의 전달이었다. 미지의 세계도 아닌데다 위험한 지역도 아닌 만큼 임무 완료 후의 상륙허가가 의례히 예상되는 일정이었다. 사실상 함내에 흐르는 흥분은 휴식에 대한 기대만으로 생겨날 수준이 아니었지만 그 역시 이해되는 상황이다.

엔터프라이즈의 시작을 만들었던 우주적인 역사의 한 장면은 비극이라는 짧은 단어로 부족한 사건이었다. 의도치 않게 벌칸의 마지막을 접했던 대원들의 수는 전원에 가까웠으며 새로운 콜로니의 발달상황을 뒤쫓으며 부활을 지켜본 것은 업무상 해야 했던 자들만이 아니다. 그래서일까, 임무가 확정된 뒤 또 하나의 스팍에게 연락한 커크의 들뜬 목소리는 주변의 눈총을 받지 않았다. 이제껏 그들이 방문한 수많은 행성들의 화려하고 황당한 소문들을 앞서며 더 큰 흥분을 불러온 것이 이번의 임무였다. 멀어진 자들의 마음에는 멸망한 세계의 부활에 크게 뒤쳐지지 않을 희망찬 기대와 추측이 가득하다. 집단이 공유하는 흔치 않은 경험으로 그러한 현상을 만들어낸 원인은 심지어, 늘어나 있었으니까.

임무를 설명하는 함장의 목소리는 요란하고 활기찼다. 의례적인 인사를 진정으로 전하는 그에게 언제나의 현명한 눈이 한층 따뜻해진다. 기쁜 마음과 반가운 인사로 마무리되던 대화에서 누가 먼저인지 모르게 스팍의 이름이 나온 것은 자연스러운 흐름이었다.

“그래서! 콜로니에 가는 것을 스팍도 굉장히 기대하고 있습니다.”

“정말인가? 엔터프라이즈의 능력과 위치를 생각하자면 아무래도 효율성이 떨어지는 임무일 텐데. 결정에 감정적인 이유가 있을까 싶어 불편해할 것이라 예상했는데.”

“전혀요 휴가까지 미리 신청했어요! 그치도 새로운 벌칸이 어떨지 궁금해서 죽을 지경일 거예요 그리고……”

“……그리고?”

하려던 말을 삼키며 입술을 깨무는 젊은 함장에게 화면안의 나이든 눈이 웃음을 띠며 접혀진다. 커크는 망설임 가득한 얼굴로 몇 번이나 입을 열었다 결국엔 다물어 버린다. 참을성 있게 기다려주는 상대였지만 대화는 그대로 끝나고 만다. 공적인 통로로 열려진 소통에서 지나친 시간낭비는 불가능한 상황이었다. 나이가 아무리 많다 해도 스팍은 스팍이니까, 여유를 즐기는 정도를 벗어나 자원을 낭비하는 성격 또한 아니었다. 안전한 여행이 되기를 바라네. 차분한 미소로 사라진 조용한 얼굴 뒤로 아쉬움의 한숨을 뱉는 것은 함장뿐이 아니다. 커크가 차마 말하지 못한 짐작은, 추측은, 혹은 의혹은, 그의 주변에서 보지 않는 척 보고 있던 함교의 대부분이 함께 품는 것이었다. 상당히 그럴싸한 증거들로 만들어진 흥미진진한 상상. 차마 공적인 기록에 남길 수는 없겠지만 뒤돌아서서 눈만 마주쳐도 아 하고 어 하며 시작되는 이야기.

엔터프라이즈의 공식 커플로 유명한 남과 여. 아름답고 고상한 그들의 통신장교와 신임이 두텁고 침착한 부함장이 어쩌면 마침내 아마도 관계의 진전을 볼지 모른다는 놀라운 가능성. 이것이, 요즈음의 엔터프라이즈를 휩쓸고 있는 엄청난 가십이었다.

소문의 기반은 애매하고 포괄적이었다. 비극의 그림자가 상당부분 사라진 시점에서 고향을 방문하게 된 스팍이 그에게 어울리지 않는 성급함으로 상륙허가를 요청한 것도 그중 하나일지 모른다. 모처럼의 상륙을 즐기자는 몇몇 여자 대원들의 계획을 거절한 우후라의 대답 역시 가설에 기름을 부었다. 둘의 동행을 짐작하게 된 주변인들의 흥분은 어느 정도 납득되는 반응이었다. 확실한 만큼 비밀스러운 것이 그들의 연애였으며, 한창때의 훌륭하고 건강한 청춘이 가득한 공간에서 이만큼이나 알려지고도 그만큼이나 알쏭달쏭한 연애는 꾸준하게 관심을 모으는 화제일 테니까. 개인주의가 판을 치는 미래세계라 해도 남의 연애는 흥미진진한 구경거리이며 그 주체가 고집 세고 독립적인 존재들이라 해도 드라마는 분명 존재하겠지.

최소한의 전개가 없을 수 없는 나이가 아닐까 싶은 짐작 역시 기대를 부추기는 요소였다. 주변인의 여러 추측은 현실적이면서도 성급했다. 공식적인 소개 정도는 이뤄지겠지? 그 이상도 가능할지 몰라? 벌칸도 약혼 같은 거 하지 않나? 이러쿵저러쿵 블라블라 어쩌고저쩌고 쑥덕쑥덕.

하나부터 열까지 미스터리한 그들의 사이였으나 그 유명세에는 변함이 없었다. 그런 둘이 새 생명의 시작이 넘실대는 고향을 방문하게 되었으니 요구가 발생할 수밖에 없잖아? 커크의 직위가 함장인 이상, 장교들의 사생활에 대한 함내의 과도한 수다에 참여해서 안 될 입장이 분명했지만 그런 그도 궁금한 마음은 마찬가지였다. 그러지 않을 수 없었으니까.

“본즈 정말로 그 둘이 결혼을 하게 될까?”

“누가 그래?”

“어, 모두가?”

“멍청한 소리 작작 하라 그래. 외우주의 늪을 헤매는 이런 임무 중에 결혼이라니 스팍이 그런 비합리적인 짓을 할 리가 없지.”

“그렇게 따지면 이번에 신청된 상륙휴가는 어떻게 설명할거지? 스팍이! 자발적으로! 휴가를 신청했다고? 그것도 외박을 겸하는 길이로!”

“아니 그거야 당연하잖아! 간신히 자리 잡은 벌칸의 부활 현장이니 뭐가 어떻게 돌아가는지 다 자기 눈으로 확인하고 싶겠지. 대부분의 공식 스케줄이 그거잖아? 비공식적인 자유 시간까지 거기에 써먹을게 안 봐도 뻔하다!”

의사의 의견은 확고했다. 결혼이 어쩌고 하는 헛소리는 끼어들 새 없는 완벽한 논리였다.

“거기서 벌어지는 오만 중요한 일들에 자기 의견을 마구 던져서는 수많은 벌칸들과 싸우고 다닐게 분명해.”

“흠. 스팍은 거의 항상 옳지 않아?”

“내 말이 그 말이지. 그래서 싸움이 나는 거야.”

“그건 그래.”

함장과 의사의 끄덕거림은 익숙한 행동이었다. 이어진 침묵은 무겁지 않았고 멋쩍은 기분 역시 흐르지 않았다. 술 한 잔을 사이에 둔 채 나눠진 토론의 내용이 그들에게 낯설지 않아서였다. 이상한 일이었다. 다른 누구는 아니라 해도 최소한 커크에게는 직접적으로 호기심을 해소할 방법이 있을듯한데. 아마도? 아마도.

그 둘은 이제, 친구였으니까.

 

친구. 지적생명체의 인생에서 최고의 찬사 일수도 있는, 환경적인 영향으로 자발적이지 않게 생겨나기도 하는, 엄청나고 사소한 관계에서 서로에 대한 명칭. 그런 정의가 통한다는 현실을 증거 삼자면 현 시점에서 커크와 스팍의 사회적인 친분관계는 객관적인 기준으로도 상당량 진전되어 있었다. 정말로 변화의 증거가 있어서 만은 아니었다. 만약 누군가 묻는다면 별일은 없다 말하는 것이 함장의 대답일 테고 호불호와 관련 없는 경험치의 누적이란 정도가 부함장의 평이었다. 별일도 있었고 호불호도 엄청나게 늘었지만 그것은 결국 둘만의 사정이기에 밝힐 일이 없었다. 그런 식으로, 세상과 공유하지 않는 사적인 순간이 축적되며 생긴 결과가 바로 어제고 오늘이라면. 그렇다면. 그런 것이다. 죽었다 살아나기 등의 여러 사연을 통해서, 어쩐지 그럴 것 같은 직감과 그로인해 발생하는 자잘한 실험들을 통해서, 의도치 않게 확인된 사실이었다. 현 시점에서 제임스 T. 커크는 상당한 양의 우선권을 갖고 있다는 명백한 진실. 그러니까, 스팍에게.

지구에 머물러 있는 동안 그들은 총 네 번의 사적인 만남을 가졌다. 의도적인 약속은 한 번도 없었으나 결과는 같았다. 휴식을 즐기며 새로운 배치를 설계하고 함대를 보완하는 동안 엔터프라이즈의 대원들은 서로에게서 먼 곳에 머무르지 못했다. 그러다보니 사적인 모임 역시 잦아졌다.

공과 사의 경계가 흐릿한 집합이기에 일 핑계를 댈 수도 있겠으나, 그런 수준의 불분명함에도 불구하고 발생한 스팍의 참여는 충분히 엄청난 변화였으며 짐의 기준에서 그것은 크나큰 발전이었다. 모두의 기준과 마찬가지로. 그리고 그 변화는 놀랍게도 공적인 시간이 일상의 대부분을 차지한 이후에도 계속되었다. 엄청나고도 사소한 관계의 확대로 생성된 것은 거기서 그치지 않았다.

 

함내의 은근한 구경거리 중 하나로 자리 잡은 커크와 스팍의 사적인 만남은 주로 휴게실에서 이뤄졌다. 이름이 각기 다른 공간들에서 그들은 운동을 하고 경기를 하며 토론을 했다. 근육이 고스란히 드러나는 바지를 입고서 바닥을 나뒹굴다 푹 젖은 머리를 쓸어 넘기는 튼튼한 육체는 보기 좋은 것이 분명했지만 모두의 관심이 제일 크게 몰린 종류는 따로 있었다. 기본적으로 머리 좋은 생명체가 우글거리는 우주선이라 가능한 행태는 아니었다. 그보다는, 비공식적인 기록을 통해 순위가 매겨지며 승률이 점쳐지게 된 종목이기 때문일지도 모른다. 3D체스는 엔터프라이즈에서 인기 있는 여가활동으로 역사가 깊은 게임이었고…… 아니, 그래서가 분명하다.

하여간에. 토너먼트와 개인경기를 통해 형성된 엔터프라이즈의 3D 체스 비공식 랭킹의 1위는 현재 체콥이었다. 함장과 부함장은 사실상 제외된 목록이었다. 계급의 차이로 인한 위축이나 승패에 따르는 갈등에 대한 걱정이 불필요해 보이는 집단이었는데도 어째서인지 모르게 대원들은 그들의 함장이나 부함장과 경기를 가질 기회가 적었다. 함장과 부함장의 체스 실력이 탁월하다는 것은 직접경험이 아닌 간접경험으로, 그렇기에 마음 편한 제3자로서의 관람을 통해 주변에 알려진 사실이었다. 굳이 말해보자면 그 둘의 실력이 기피의 이유였을수도 있다. 둘과 정상적인 게임이 가능할 상대는 체콥이 유일하다는 게 함내 다수의 평가였다.

하지만 체스는 재미있는 게임이었다. 남들이 하고 있으면 하고 싶어지기도 한다. 엔터프라이즈는 매력적인 상대였지만 그녀에게도 패턴은 존재했다. 그래서 커크는 스팍에게 게임을 청했었고, 스팍은 그를 거절했었다. 처음에는.

“우린 친구잖아! 체스 정도는 해줘야지?”

가운데를 훅 뛰어넘은 커크의 논법은 기이하게 막강했다. 함께 하는 식사와 가벼운 스파링이 어느 틈엔가 일상이 된 그들의 사이처럼, 함장이 내밀은 친구카드에는 빠져나갈 구멍이 없었다. 둘은 이제 친구였다. 뱉은 말을 주워 담을 수 없어서 만은 아닌, 진실한 이유들로.

 

콜로니에의 도착까지 1일 하고 5시간이 남은 함내는 조용했다. 그제의 게임을 이어가는 둘의 주변에는 사람이 적었다. 모처럼의 휴식과 방문을 위해 준비가 필요하기도 했고, 대부분의 대원들은 부함장이 존재하는 공간에서 진정한 휴식을 얻지 못하는 것 같기도 하다. 그래서 커크는 물어봤다. 단도직입적으로 나가기엔 민감한 주제인 만큼 시작부터 명쾌하진 못했지만, 뭐든 묻기는 했다. 콜로니에 대해서. 공식 방문 스케줄의 문화적인 차이나 주의해야할 점들에 대해서. 끊임없이 이어진 질문들은 다양한 주제로 맥락이 없었다. 막힘없이 나오는 부함장의 대답을 들으며 때를 노리느라 바쁘던 함장은 순식간에 체크메이트를 당했다.

“함장님의 집중력이 유난히 부족하군요.”

“내가 날로 먹었다 소리를 하면서 꼭 함장이라고 부르고 싶어?”

“잘못된 호칭이 아닌 만큼 민감한 반응을 이해할 수가 없군.”

“그러시겠죠…….”

잘 모르겠다는 소리도 당당한 벌칸의 눈썹이 약을 올리는 것처럼 올라간다. 우물쭈물하는 커크의 앞에서 스팍은 멋지게 판을 정리했다. 체스 말을 세우는 그의 앞 머리카락이 단정하게 흔들린다.

여유 있는 분위기에 묻어가며 커크는 공식적인 일에 대한 비공식적인 관심을 계속해서 늘어놓았다.

“스팍, 그래서 말인데. 어디 추천할 곳 있어?”

“어떤 목적을 위한 추천을 구하는지 불문명한 질문이네.”

“이제 내일이면 콜로니에 도착하잖아. 꼭 가봐야 할 재밌는 곳이 있느냐 이거지.”

“흠. 자네의 취향에 대한 정보가 부족한 만큼 요구에 부합될지는 모르겠으나…….”

어떤 취향이어도 볼만할 자연경관을 소개해주는 스팍의 목소리는 낭랑했다. 기대가 크다며 맞장구치는 커크의 목소리 또한 쾌활하다. 만족스러운 대답이 제공되었다 판단해 흡족해하는 벌칸의 표정이 아주 조금 부드러워진 것도 같았다. 미약한 변화를 알아차리고 지금이다 결심한 커크의 입술이 뻐끔거리고 준비하기 시작한다. 준비만.

어색한 정적이 살을 불리며 거대해진다. 새 판은 깔린 지 오래였다.

“짐, 오늘은 이것으로 휴식을 끝내지.”

“뭐? 왜?”

“방금 전 게임의 내용과 과거의 기록을 비교해본다면 오늘의 자네는 38%낮은 집중력과 주의력을 보이고 있어. 이대로 계속하지 않는 것이 바른 결정이라 생각되는데.”

기어코 생겨나고 만 잠시의 공백은 그렇게 부함장의 손에 잡혔다. 그러니 남은 것은 하나뿐이다.

“하지만 우린 계속 얘기는 할 수 있어. 그렇지?”

“……내게 이 이상 물을 것이 남아있나?”

바로 그거죠. 어느새 말라붙은 입술을 핥으며 눈을 마주친 커크가 참아온 질문을 마침내 던진다.

“스팍, 친구끼리 하는 말인데…… 우후라에 대해서, 어떻게 생각해?”

“아까와 마찬가지로 구체성이 부족한 질문이라 이해되는데.”

“이번에 가서 아버지를 만날 거 아냐. 그녀도 같이 가고? 당연히 소개도 하겠지?”

“…….”

타인이 상관할 주제가 아니라 말하려던 스팍의 입이 굳게 다물렸다. 왜냐면 그들은 이제, 친구였으니까. 여러 유기적인 문화에서 친구라는 관계는 때때로 외부에 공유되지 않으며 개인적인 화제에 대한 상호합의적인 소통이 요구되기도 한다는 것을 스팍도 알고는 있었다. 그렇기에 그는 최대한의 자료를 제공했다. 과거와 비교한다며 정말로 친절한 대응이었다.

“개인적인 휴가시간에 나는 가족과 친지를 방문할 계획이며 우후라 대위 또한 함께 시간을 보내리라 예상하네.”

“이야! 공식적인 소개가 맞는 거지? 그럴 줄 알았어!”

남의 일에 흥분하는 함장의 얼굴이 금세 붉게 달아오른다. 잠잘 시간이 멀었다는 듯 번쩍거리는 파란 눈동자는 스팍에게 이해되지 못할 현상이었으나 그것 역시 경험이 쌓인 종류의 혼란이라 문제는 되지 못했다. 인간사회의 비논리적인 일면이란 연방에 발을 들인 이후 꾸준히 접하게 된 요소였다. 거기에 짐 커크가 더해진 뒤 그는 이해를 위해 되짚어 보는 것조차 그만둔 지 오래다.

 

다음날 엔터프라이즈는 벌칸의 새 콜로니, 뉴 벌칸에 무사히 도착했다. 새롭게 태어난 행성에는 생명의 태동과 활기가 넘쳐났다. 벌칸의 기준으로. 과학이란 아름다운 것이었기에 인간의 기준에도 나쁘지 않았다. 살아남은 그들은 작은 마을을 이루는 것이 고작인 인구였지만 길지 않은 시간으로도 성취한 것이 엄청났다. 발전된 기술과 확고한 목표로 순식간에 생겨난 도시는 누구라도 작다 말할 크기가 아니다. 개개인의 능력이 탁월하며 사회의 성격이 비극을 이겨내는데 수월한 종족이라 가능한 성공이었다. 화려함 없이도 가볍지 않은 환영으로 인사 받은 엔터프라이즈는 전달할 것을 다 전달한 뒤 파격적으로 긴 휴가를 갖게 되었다. 3박4일의 시간은 그 시간이 어떻게 소모될지에 대한 상부의 짐작이 존재해 성립된 결과였다. 즐겁고 여유롭게 자원봉사를 하라는 압박은 굳이 더해질 필요도 없었다.

그렇다 해도 휴식은 휴식이었다. 3박4일이라는 엄청난 시간의 상륙허가가 내려진 뒤 일착으로 내려서는 집단에는 우후라가 속해 있었다. 배웅하는 대원들의 분위기 또한 굉장했다. 흥분을 감추기는커녕 폭죽이라도 터트릴 기세였다. 실제로 홀로를 쏘는 인간들도 있었다. 뒤통수에 뭔가 어른거리는듯해 두 번이나 뒤를 살피던 우후라는 자신의 착각일거라 넘기며 별다른 말을 하지 않았다. 그녀 역시, 약간의 기대와 두근거림에 취해있었다. 할일이 많은 부함장은 진작 상륙한 뒤 줄곧 정치적인 업무로 바빴기에 아무런 부추김을 주지 않았지만 이런 상황에서는 그의 부재가 더한 기름으로 작용했다.

“함장님 만약 저 둘이 약혼이라도 한다면 셔틀로 하늘에 메시지를 쓸 수 있을까요?”

“그런 좋은 생각을? 천재인 게 분명하군! 지금부터 도안을 짜지?”

“이미 짜놨습니다!”

“이야!”

척 하면 착 하는 분위기는 이상하다 못해 기괴한 수준이었으며 의료부대의 담당 장교는 열통이 터진다는 얼굴로 트라이코더를 휘두르고 다녔으나 아쉽게도 아무런 변종 바이러스가 발견되지 않았다. 이성적이며 독립적이고 강인한 커플의 잘난 척이 아무리 재수 없어도, 정말 잘나서 할 말이 없던 것이 엔터프라이즈의 대다수였다. 그런 그들에게 드디어 참견할 기회가 생겨서일까. 뜨뜻미지근한 공기에도 아랑곳하지 않는 대원들의 열정적인 수다가 우주선의 안과 밖에서 끝을 모르고 이어졌다.

 

그리고 또 다음날. 인원이 축소된 3교대의 하나인 베타 쉬프트에서, 한적한 함교를 즐기며 행성의 지리학적 엑스레이를 찍고 있던 술루는 갑작스럽게 들어온 트랜스포터 요청에 눈을 깜박였다.

“어쩌면 드레스를 놓고 간 것일지도 몰라요!”

우후라의 귀환을 맞이하게 된 잉여 인력 중 마찬가지로 한가하게 돌아다니던 캐롤이 트랜스포터 룸으로 향했다. 진주 목걸이라도 필요한 것일까 희희낙락하는 공기에는 어찌된 일인지 함장마저 함께했다. 지나치게 긍정적이며 오지랖 넓은 현장이었다. 그러나, 위험하진 않아도 추천되지 못할 분위기에 쌩 하는 찬바람을 몰고 들어온 것은 성희롱의 발발을 막기 위한 감찰관이 아니었다. 조금 전 돌아온 당사자였다. 함장에게 귀환을 보고하며 자신의 휴가가 끝났다 알리는 우후라의 표정에는 한 점의 미소도 보이지 않았다.

“……하지만 자넨 어제 막 갔잖아? 상륙한 지 24시간도 안됐다고?”

“허가가 내렸다고 즐겨야 할 의무는 없지 않나요? 자율적인 결정을 존중해 주시기 바랍니다.”

할 말 다 했다며 돌아서는 그녀의 묶은 머리가 시계추처럼 흔들렸다. 이상하게 무거워 보이는 어깨를 급하게 붙든 커크의 목소리는 순식간에 작아져 있었다.

“도대체 무슨 일이야? 스팍은 어디에 있고?”

“…….”

조금 더 단호해지는 그녀의 입술은 잠깐의 떨림을 완벽히 감추지 못했다. 바닥을 향했다 깜박인 긴 속눈썹이 들리며 커크에게 돌아온 순간 그는 깨달았다. 지금은 분명, 농담을 해서는 절대 안 되는 순간이라고.

“중령님의 현재 위치는, 중령님께 묻는 것이 맞겠지요.”

명령에 가까운 짧은 문장은 기묘하게도 온 함교에 들릴 수 있었다. 체감온도를 20도 낮춰주는 그 목소리에 여러 대원들이 몸을 떨었다. 부르르. 함장의 대답조차 기다리지 않으며 자신의 방으로 돌아간 우후라는 그 뒤 5시간동안 밖을 나서지 않았다. 트러블 인 파라다이스 트러블 인 파라다이스! 그곳이 과연 천국이었는지는 둘째 치더라도 문제가 심각한 것은 소문이 쫙 돌법한 상황이었다. 우후라도 사람이니까. 스팍도 반은 사람이니까. 그래 가끔 싸우기도 하고 그러겠지! 사실 자주 싸우던 사이니까!

 

전형적이고도 상식적인 의견을 보이던 대원들의 반응은 약 반나절 뒤 확 뒤집혔다. 관측실 4를 가득 채운 뉴 벌칸 콜로니의 시퍼런 달빛 아래에서 고풍스러운 위스키를 안주도 없이 들이키던 우후라가 발견되어서였다. 여자 대 여자로 토하는 그녀의 귀한 머리채를 챙겨주던 캐롤은 두서없게 조각난 술주정에서 핵심적인 정보까지 추론할 수 있었다.

“세상에 이런 일이! 둘이 헤어졌어요!”

고성방가를 대신 해주는 것처럼 커져 있는 목소리는 어찌 보자면 그럴만도 했다. 마치, 괜찮지 않은 사람을 보고서도 괜찮으냐 묻고 마는 반사작용처럼, 깜짝 놀랄 일을 마주했을 때 인간은 제법 자주 자신의 눈과 귀를 의심하며 타인의 확인을 바라곤 하니까.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

물음표가 아닌 느낌표의 외침이었지만 말하는 입도 스스로를 믿지 못하는 상황이었다. 하지만 현재 엔터프라이즈에는 캐롤의 의문을 자신 있게 해명해 줄 인물이 없었다. 둘이 분명할 원인 제공자 중 한 명은 행방이 묘연했으며 한 명은 혈중알코올농도가 법정기준치를 초과한지 오래였다. 그렇기에 혼란에 빠진 대원들의 수다는 재미있는 되풀이로 놀라운 확대 재생산을 해낼 수 있었다. 다른 할 일도 많았지만 이쪽이 훨씬 흥미진진했다.

뉴 벌칸 콜로니는 안전하고 평화로운 행성이었으며 열정을 불태우는 자원봉사를 거식하게 바라볼 만큼 안정된 체계가 잡혀있는 사회였다. 그 사회의 구성원들이 외부인에게 보이는 건조함은 세상이 없어진 뒤에도 존재할 정도의 종족적 특성으로 유명했고, 땅 넓고 돌 많다 이상으로 젊은이가 즐길만한 장소 역시 적었다. 함대에 늙은이가 없는 건 아니었지만 여러 사정상 엔터프라이즈의 평균연령은 연방의 평균을 내리는 쪽이었고 젊음의 풋풋함은 전염성이 강한 에너지였다. 바쁘지만 한가하고 힘이 넘치던 집단은 갑자기 던져진 새로운 정보에 엄청난 열정으로 달라붙었다.

엔터프라이즈에서 제일 유명한 커플이 결혼할지 모른다는 어제의 이야기보다, 엔터프라이즈에서 제일 유명한 커플이 헤어졌다는 오늘의 소식이 더 큰 관심을 모은 것은 결코 남의 행복보다 불행에 더 집중되는 사회상의 문제만은 아니었다. 하루사이에 뒤집어진 이야기니 그 반전의 탓이 컸다. 헤어진 이유에 대해 추측이 만발하는 것 또한 당연했다.

스팍의 아버지는 당연히 벌칸 신부를 원했을 거야!

; 본인이 인간과 결혼했는데 그럴 리가 있어? 우후라가 부모의 반대 정도로 헤어질 것 같아?

벌칸은 결혼식에서 브레인와시를 한다더라고!

; 사실로 판명 났다면 우후라가 당장 공공의 이익을 위한 법정싸움을 진행했을걸.

스팍이 드디어 헤어지자고 말할 용기를 얻었을지도 몰라. 땅의 기운이라던가, 그런 거 말이지!

; 용기만 갖고 될 일이 아닐 텐데…… 저 둘의 사이가 끝장나려면 논문이 필요할거야.

여러 가능성들은 황당한 만큼 다양했고 기반이 전무했다. 혹은 너무 많았다. 추측과 의혹이 난무하는 엔터프라이즈 내에서 유일하게 스팍의 친구인 제임스 T. 커크는, 그러니까, 본인이 그렇다 말해 널리 알려진 주장이었으나 대부분의 제3자들에게 함장의 무모한 이상중 하나로 치부당하는 자신의 사적인 관계를 십분 활용해 커뮤니케이터를 열어 스팍을 찾았다.

“어디지? 당장 보자고!”

[엔터프라이즈에 무슨 문제라도?]

“전혀?”

[그렇다면 불가능한 때입니다.]

뚜우우우 하는 잡음조차 없이 깔끔하게 단절된 소통에도 불구하고 함장의 의욕은 사그라지지 않았다. 그 정도는 익숙한 일이었고 사안의 중대함은 막중했다. 능력껏 찾아본 스팍의 현재 위치는 굉장히 찾기 쉬웠다. 사렉은 어떤 상황에서도 대화가 편안한 상대가 아니었지만 또 다른 스팍은 또 다른 이야기였다. 긴장감 넘치게 물어본 질문에 돌아온 답은 허탈할 정도로 단순했다.

[스팍은 자신의 집에 있다네.]

“뭐요? 스팍이 여기에 자기 집이 있어요?”

[물론이지. 이름만 남는다 해도 스팍은 언제나 이곳에 집이 있다네.]

부드러운 목소리에서 나온 것은 멋있고 시적인 대답인 것도 같지만 커크에게는 음미할 여유가 부족했다. 참 잘됐네요 주파수좀 알려주세요. 왜지? 커뮤니케이터가 먹통이거든요! 답답해하는 커크를 바라보며 화면 너머 나이든 벌칸의 눈썹이 솟구쳤다. 아무리 느긋해져도 그 불길함이 사라지지 못하는 각도였다.

[찾아갈 생각인가?]

“아니라면 왜 묻겠습니까?”

[흠…….]

느리게 굽혀지는 어깨아래에서 긴 소매 끝의 두 손이 무릎위로 모였다. 진중한 표정으로 앉은 자세를 바꾼 노인이 묻는다. 짐, 스팍에게 허락을 구한 일인가? 전혀요. 하지만 매번 허락을 물어야 한다면 난 그치한테 밥 먹었냐는 소리도 못할걸요. 반론이 없지 않을 말이었지만 성숙한 정신은 유치한 말장난에 휘말리지 않았다. 다시 한 번 자세를 바로하며 기울어지던 고개가 잠시 뒤 단호한 시선으로 커크를 향했다.

[현재 상황에서 스팍을 찾아가는 것은 추천하지 못할 선택이네.]

“……?!?!”

남들의 허황된 추측보다도 열배는 더 불안하게 만드는 소리였다. 언제나 스팍과 커크의 우정을 응원하던 후원자에게서 이런 말이 나오다니. 커크는 제대로 두근거리기 시작하는 자신의 심장박동을 가만히 억눌렀다. 뭔가 이상한 걸.

“벌칸이 필요한…… 뭔가 중대한 일을 하는 건가요?”

[아니, 그는 본인에게 필요한 휴식을 취하고 있을 뿐이야.]

“그런데 왜 방문조차 불허 됩니까? 혹시 제가 모르는 임무가 있었습니까? 공적인 일이라면 저에게도 보고가 필요합니다!”

커크의 항의는 정당했다. 위기감을 느낀 것처럼 날카로워진 함장의 목소리에 추억을 돌이키는 듯 고개를 끄덕인 노인이 대답했다. 스팍은 내게 아무런 전언을 남기지 않았고 나는 누구의 명령도 받은 적 없다네. 어디서 채굴이라도 하는 건가 되묻는 커크에게 길고 우아한 손이 천천히 흔들렸다.

[걱정할 위험은 전혀 없네. 그는 본인의 공간에서 자유로운 휴식을 안전하게 즐기고 있어.]

“왜 평화롭다는 소리는 없습니까?”

말꼬투리를 잡는 건방진 목소리에 침착한 친구가 내보인 것은 불쾌감이 아니었다. 곁에 있어온 존재 덕분에 벌칸을 읽는 것에 익숙해지던 커크의 집요한 눈은 찰나의 당황을 눈치 챘다. 뭔가 있어. 난 알아내고 말테야! 축소지향의 정보를 접하며 생겨난 커크의 필요와 다짐은 공적으로도 사적으로도 당당한 반응이었다.

스팍의 집 앞에서 멈춰선 셔틀 크래프트의 엔진소리가 주변의 정적에 동화된다. 사막의 열기를 품은 바람에 눈살을 찌푸린 커크가 그 앞에 내려섰다. 주소를 알아내기란 금방이었다. 규칙과 상식을 어기는 방법으로라도 원하는 걸 얻어낼 커크의 성격을 누구보다 잘 알지도 모를 이의 도움이었다. 사일정도 늙어버린 표정으로 제임스 T. 커크와의 대화를 마무리하던 그에게서 마지막으로 나온 말은 충고일지 부탁일지 모를 소리였다.

[짐. 절대로, 다른 이를 데려가지 말게.]

엄격한 목소리에 고개를 끄덕였던 커크는 자신의 약속을 지켰다. 갈수록 이상한 분위기에 그의 호기심은 커져만 갔고 불만은 불안이 되었다. 긴장된 마음으로 도착한 스팍의 집은 참 좋은 집이었다. 고대의 유적 같은 외양으로 첨단기술을 숨기는 벌칸의 도심에서 한참이나 떨어진 그곳은 지평선에 기댄 것처럼 나지막했고 안정적이었다. 잎사귀 하나 없이 꾸며진 낯선 아름다움으로 시선을 붙든 공간에는 준비한 이들의 애정이 가득하다.

웩 콜록콜록. 불어오는 바람에는 모래가 가득했지만 사막 한가운데의 오아시스보다는 산중턱에 갑작스레 등장한 평지에 가까웠다. 호흡을 가다듬고 그늘을 찾던 커크의 손이 반사적으로 커뮤니케이터를 꺼내 든다. 연결 자체는 매끄러웠다.

[……네 함장님.]

“스팍! 문 좀 열어주지 그래?”

[어디서 하시는 말씀입니까?]

“내 목소리 유난히 또렷하지 않아? 자네 집 앞이야! 집 좋은데?”

[…….]

돌아오는 침묵은 모래 바람보다도 삭막했으나 커크에겐 믿는 구석이 있었다. 우린 친구잖아!

[저는 현재 사적인 휴식을 취하는 중이며 긴급 상황이 아니고서는 어떠한 만남도 원치 않습니다.]

“내가 지금 집 앞에 서있는데 이게 안 긴급해?”

허황될 만큼 순진했던 커크의 기대를 스팍은 단번에 실망시켰지만 이어지는 목소리엔 구김이 적었다. 어차피 본인도 엄청난 확신은 없었으니까. 대화가 이어지는 것만으로도 일차적인 성공이었다. 도대체 왜 만나지 못하는 거야? 그 집 거실에만 지진이 일어났나? 폭탄이라도 해체 하냐고? 장난치듯 던져진 질문에 돌아온 것은 반복되는 대답이었다. 저는 현재 개인적인 만남을 원하지 않습니다. 바짝 마른 땅바닥처럼 흩날리는 목소리에 커크는 축축한 한숨을 내뱉었다.

“스팍, 지금이 괴로운 순간인 건 알고 있어. 이런 때를 위해 친구가 존재하는 거야. 벌칸은 술에 취하지 않는다 그러지만 난 취할 수 있으니까! 대신 취하는 건 내 특기라고!”

대신 마셔주는 건 본즈의 특기겠지만 취하는 건 내가 한 수 위지. 주절거리는 그에게 한참 뒤에야 벌칸의 목소리가 들려온다.

[괴로운 순간이라니 무엇을 지칭하는 것이지?]

“우후라가 말했다고, 둘이 헤어졌다며!”

[……아, 그것이었군.]

먹먹한 무음으로 이어지던 무언의 대화 뒤로 침착하게 재개된 스팍의 말은 여전히 부정적이었으나 딱딱한 거부는 적어져 있었다.

[짐, 자네의 걱정은 전해졌으며 감정적인 위로의 제안 또한 호의로 받아들이네. 이곳에서 37도 방향으로 17분간 시속 30마일을 지킨다면 호수를 볼 수 있을 거야. 여기까지 왔다면 들려 볼만 한 장소지.]

이어진 결론은 달라지지 않았지만 한결 부드러워진 말투였다. 풀어진 공기에 기뻐하며 입을 연 커크의 목소리는 한껏 들뜰 수 있었다.

“경치를 구경 시켜 주려거든 안내 정도는 직접 해달라고!”

[다음 기회를 약속하겠어.]

그것으로 끝이었다. 몇 번째인지 모르겠는 단절된 대화의 뒤에서 커크는 다음 방법이 떠오르지 않았다. 아무리 집 앞이라고 해도, 담을 넘을 수는 없는 일이지.

 

아마 스팍은 홀로 좌절하는 스타일이지 않을까? 홀로 돌아온 커크의 마음에는 전과 다른 의문이 늘어 있었다. 적극적인 부정이 없는 걸 보니 헤어진 게 사실인가 본데, 그 대꾸는 너무나 점잖았다. 인간관계로 발생하는 사건사고에 기준치 이하의 반응을 보이는 벌칸이라 쳐도 심한 수준이잖아? 마치, 그보다 더 큰일이 일어난 것처럼.

커크의 새로운 깨달음은 정보가 맞았지만 끼어맞출 곳이 없었다. 콜로니의 발전을 감상하고 도우며 대원들의 정보 역시 늘어있었다. 벌칸의 문화에 대한 그들의 지식은 잡다해졌고 비공식적 공식 커플의 파탄에 쏟아지는 추측 또한 시간이 갈수록 과감해졌다. 커크에게는 관련 주제에 몰입해 하고 싶은 말들이 많았지만 하여간에 쉽게 입을 열 수 없는 것이 그의 입장이었고 직위였다. 시큰둥한 표정으로 남들의 수다를 피해 다니는 본즈에게라도 털어놓고 싶었지만 그것 역시 불가능했다. 첫째 정보가 부족했고 둘째 파악이 덜 끝나서.

하여간에 평화는 유지되었고 그 이후의 전개에 관한 커크의 지식은 늘어날 기회가 없었다. 어딘가에서 늘 마주치게 되는 우후라에게 물어볼까 딱 한번 고민했던 그는 정말로 기회를 잡은 순간 손쉽게 그 마음을 버렸다. 그녀에 대한 배려보다는, 위험을 피하는 동물적인 두려움으로 인해 내려진 결정이었다.

 

그렇게 휴가가 끝났다. 귀환을 보고하며 삼삼오오 모여드는 대원들과 함께 다양한 보고서를 접하게 된 함장은 짧고도 긴 휴식을 정리하며 초조하게 입술을 씹었다. 휴가를 얼마나 알차게 즐기는지 살아있다는 연락조차 없는 부함장은 신경을 건드리는 불안요소였다. 출발을 14시간 남겨둔 채 함교에 앉아있던 그는 마침내 기다리던 목소리를 듣게 된다. 예정된 시간에 귀환하지 못한다 짧게 알려오는 부함장의 목소리.

“……좋아, 모처럼의 방문이니 마지막까지 즐기라고. 엔터프라이즈는 걱정하지 말고.”

[업무에 지장을 초래한 책임을 인지하고 있으니 차후 그 피해를 보완하겠습니다.]

“피해 같은 건 없어 날 뭐로 보는 거야? 함장이 멀쩡히 있으니 걱정 말고 에…… 출발 시간은 자네가 더 잘 알겠지? 그때 보자고.”

[……네 함장님.]

이게 대체 뭐냐 싶은 일이었지만 아직 까지는 위기 상황이 아니었다. 스팍의 보고는 형식을 갖췄으며 급박하지 않은 상황에서 허락될 요청이었다. 개인적인 이유로 얼버무려지는 사연이 궁금해 미칠 지경인 건, 음, 만나서 캐물으면 그만 일거야. 아버지와 새로운 추억을 만들고 있겠지! 이제껏 좋은 추억이 많아 보이는 부자 사이는 아니었어! 등등의 상상으로 더한 망상을 피하는 커크의 의식은 자기 위안을 위한 노력이었다. 현 상황의 비정상적인 각종 요소들을 감지하며 의아해 하는 것은 사실상 그 혼자가 아니었지만 주변의 대원들은 스팍의 늦은 귀환이 침묵하는 우후라와 비슷한 이유일거라 짐작하고 있었다. 어찌 보자면 정답이었다.

 

홀로 쌓여가던 커크의 불안은 엔터프라이즈의 출발이 두 시간 남은 시점에서 확실해졌다. 그의 잠을 깨운 것은 새벽나절에 듣자 더 무서운 이름이었다. 이상하게 사람을 긴장 시키는 사렉의 존재감은 화면 너머에서도 강렬한 무게로 스트레스를 가중시켰다.

[엔터프라이즈의 함장에게 알릴 소식이 있어 연락하였소.]

“네 영광입니다……?”

[스팍은 엔터프라이즈에 귀환하지 못하오.]

“……네?”

[현재 그는 연방의 장교로 활동하는 것이 불가능한 상황이며, 그에 대한 정식 보고는 여건이 개선된 후 전달될 것이오. 구체적인 귀환의 날짜는 현 상태에서 불분명하나 그 역시 정해지는 대로 알려주겠소.]

그 아들에 그 아버지답게 자기 할 말만 하고 사라진 화면 앞에서 커크는 당황했다. 싸늘한 여운을 남기는 간단명료한 통보는 심지어 당사자에게서 온 것도 아니었다. 무려, 그의 아버지가 그 자리를 대신했다. 도대체 어떻게 된 상황인지 인식이 힘들 정도였다. 날아온 것이 병가요청이었다면 그나마 납득 되었을지도 모른다. 확실한 이유는 아무것도 없었다. 여전히? 아직도.

이게 진짜 뭐 하자는 거지? 잠이 깨다 못해 다시 꿈을 꾸는 기분이라 일단 씻고 본 커크는 와있던 메모를 그제야 확인해본다. 패드에서 반짝이는 문장들은 이게 현실이라고 알려주는 당사자의 증거 제출이었다. 개인적인 사정으로 인해 기존의 계획을 따르기 힘들며 명백한 규율위반에 대한 실책과 불이익을 전면적으로 책임지겠다는 짤막한 보고서는, 글자로도 또렷하게 전달되는 스팍의 말투였다. 구체적인 사항을 24시간 내로 보고하겠다는 엉성한 마무리만이 낯설었다. 괴상하다 못해 무서울 정도로 평소의 그와 다르지만 그런데도 그가 맞으니 그 부분이 더 두려울 수밖에.

 

함교를 비운 함장은 함선을 벗어났다. 직선을 그리며 상륙한 그가 이동을 위한 셔틀에 올라타 제일 먼저 찾은 것은, 거짓을 말할 때조차 자애롭던 얼굴이다.

[짐.]

기다렸다는 듯 맞이하는 얼굴은 오늘도 평화로웠다. 속에서 무슨 생각이 휘몰아치는지 아무도 모를 그 얼굴은 젊으나 늙으나 보는 이의 속을 뒤집어 놓는 재주가 탁월했다. 벌컥 치솟는 화를 간신히 삼켜낸 커크가 인사를 생략하며 본론을 꺼낸다.

“설명 좀 해보시죠. 하나도 빼놓지 않고!”

허술한 문장 구조도 잘 알아들은 노인이 고개를 끄덕이며 입을 열었다.

[자네에게 말할 수 있는 일이었다면 진작 얘기했을 것이야.]

“지금 이게 그러고 넘어갈 일입니까? 이대로 라면 퇴직이 아니라 불명예제대거든요?”

[아. 그것 역시 예상 가능한 결과네. 허나 감수해야할 상황이지.]

“그게 도대체 뭔지 왜 아무도 말을 안 하는데요!”

폭발하고 만 목소리를 채운 것은 화가 아닌 불안과 걱정이었다.

“죽은 거라면 죽었다는 증거라도 있어야죠.”

농담하듯 중얼거리는 나직한 말에 실린 것이 화였다. 차갑게 식은 눈동자 아래 깔려있는 진심이 훤히 보인다며 주억거린 고개가 대답을 내놓는다. 스팍은 불미스러운 사고에 연관되지 않았으니 걱정 말게. 건강하다는 소리는 왜 안 나와요? 건강하지 않은 게 맞습니까? 자신도 모르게 몸을 일으키는 커크에게 짧지 않은 침묵이 돌아온다. 천천히 덧붙여진 자상함은 불안을 잠재우는 종류가 아니었다.

[짐, 절대적인 이유 없이는 일어나지 않을 선택임을 간과하지 말게나.]

“지금 대체 무슨, 스팍이 엔터프라이즈에 돌아가지 않겠다 자발적으로 결정했다는 소립니까?”

[그로서는 다른 방법이 없었을 거야.]

“그러니까 그게 뭔지를 아무도 말하지 않고! 저 역시 다른 방법이 없네요. 재주껏 알아낼 수밖에.”

열리는 입을 무시하며 대화를 종료한 금발머리가 화면을 피하며 멀어진다.

 

곧이어 도착한 장소의 나지막한 담벼락은 이제 낯설지 않다. 멀어지는 셔틀의 엔진소리가 되살려낸 침묵 속에서 자신의 심장박동만이 울려 퍼진다. 어두운 새벽하늘 아래에서 차가운 공기에 몸서리친 어깨가 걸음을 옮기며 스스로를 격려해본다. 커뮤니케이터를 통한 대화의 시도는 세 번의 무응답에 때려치운 지 오래다. 여기까지 살아온 내가 벌칸의 안마당에서 죽을 일은 없을 거야. 적당한 곳을 골라 담을 넘어간 그는 짐작한 것을 확인 받는다. 어떤 안전장치가 있었던 간에 지금은 전부가 꺼져 있고, 그것은 분명 집주인의 배려라는 것을. 스팍이 자신의 방문을 알고 있으며 기다린다는 증거로 그 이상의 것은 필요 없었다.

내가 간다는 연락을 당연히 받았겠지! 그 준비는 해놓고, 내 말은 무시해? 도대체가 말이지 자물쇠를 열어 놓을 거면서 왜 문은 안 열어주는 건데? 언제 봐도 답답한 녀석!

집주인을 욕하다 보니 몇 걸음에 황량한 정원이 금세 끝난다. 무색의 정적 속에서 단단한 돌길의 흐릿한 선을 따라 가로지르자 곧바로 불빛이 은은한 저택이었다. 병원 건물의 로비를 뚝 잘라 놓은 것처럼 넓게 네모져 납작한 벽들은 한 면이 모두 유리였다. 문은 보이지 않고 벽은 하나가 부족한 느낌이다. 통한 듯 막혀있는 괴상한 구조가 바라볼 수밖에 없는 지금의 상황과 꼭 같아 보였다. 따지자면 자신은 제대로 보지도 못하는 꼴이었지만, 상황은 이제부터 변하면 되는 거니까.

 

동굴을 뚫어 놓은 모양새로 도심의 구석을 채워 놓던 건물은 다 이런 식이었던 걸까? 벌칸의 주택 양식에 지식이 늘어난 그의 시야가 흐릿한 공기를 뚫으며 건물의 구석구석을 훑어본다. 원하는 것은 아무것도 놓치지 않는 커크의 눈이 유리 위의 낙서처럼 그어진 선을 찾아내고 말았다. 확실해진 발걸음은 정적을 깨며 그 앞에 다가섰다. 고지가 눈앞인 기분에 긴장이 사라지고 흥분이 등장한다. 유리에 코를 박고서 안을 살피느라 부산해진 금발머리가, 주머니에서 갑작스레 빽빽대는 신호음에 멈칫거린다. 깜박이는 커뮤니케이터를 반사적으로 꺼내 들은 그의 입이 습관으로 대꾸한다.

“커크.”

[짐.]

“스팍! 난 지금 정말로 집 바로 앞이야. 아니, 여긴 이미 실내인가? 하여간에, 살아있는 걸 확인하니 기쁘지만 솔직히 이 정도로 무마 될 선은 지난 지 오래라고. 알고 있지?”

[……나의 메모가 전달되지 못했나?]

“너야말로 커뮤니케이터를 땅에 묻어놨냐? 대화의 창구를 철저하게 막아 놓은 건 그쪽이라고! 설마 그따위 인사로 그래 안녕 할 거라고 생각하진 않았겠지? 나를 뭐로 보고! 정신적 피해 보상을 공식적으로 요청하네!”

고래고래 소리 지를 필요가 없는데도 커져 있는 목소리에는 진정성이 넘쳐흘렀다. 날 쫓아내려면 벌칸 세 명은 필요할걸! 자신 있게 외치는 커크의 말이 벽화를 새길 위력으로 건물을 후려쳤다. 집안의 모든 어둠을 보여주는 모니터 화면 앞에서 갈등하던 스팍은 결국 자리에서 일어날 수밖에 없었다. 말로만 전달하기엔 아직 힘든 정보였으며, 커크의 고집을 해결하는데 정면 승부가 제일인 것을 그 역시 잘 알고 있었으니까.

유리에 이마를 짓이기며 커뮤니케이터를 살펴보는 함장의 눈이 불빛을 반사한다. 형형하게 빛나는 푸른 눈에선 불꽃이 일렁이는 환영이 가능했다. 어둑한 저편에서 그 순간 소리가 들린다. 다급하게 들린 집요한 눈이 멀지 않은 움직임을 쫓으며 그 안을 향했다. 위가 아닌 지하에서부터 늘어나는 잡음을 집중한 귀가 놓치지 않는다. 스팍! 가늘게 번지는 환한 빛 속에서 익숙한 실루엣이 등장하는 것에 커크는 그만 이름을 외치고 만다. 수백 번 바라봐 새겨진 눈이 엉성한 선에서도 금세 모습을 떠올려서다. 일단 자기 발로 걸어 다니는 상태는 맞구나. 자신도 모르게 웃고 만 그가 안도의 한숨을 흘리며 반가운 인사를 이어가겠다 유리를 붙들어 본다. 그리고 다음 순간 굳어버린다. 미소가 커지던 입술 역시 얼어버렸다. 이제는 선이 아닌 형상으로 눈앞에 나타난 스팍은 그야말로, 가관이었으니까.

눈에 설은 벌칸의 복장 위로 희게 드러난 목덜미와 창백하게 기울어진 얼굴이 낯익고도 낯설다. 누가 봐도 큰일 난 얼굴로 서있는 것은 자신의 친구가 분명했지만 그렇기 때문에 더더욱 큰일이었다. 간밤에 받은 시한부 선고를 오늘 아침부터 읽기 시작한 이와 비교할 수 있을까. 가라앉은 눈동자에 새겨진 절망의 발자국은 크고 깊었다. 삼일 간 단식수행이라도 한 것처럼 수척해진 두 뺨이 가까워져도 커크의 입에선 소리가 나오지 못했다. 우후라가 채였단 소문이 정말인건가? 그래서 폭력을 행사하기라도 했나? 아니, 이건 차라리 맞고 싶다는 얼굴인데? 이러쿵저러쿵 번잡한 추측으로 터질 것 같은 마음을 붙잡아 놓던 그의 뇌는 잠시 뒤 현실에 승복하고 손을 놓았다. 눈앞의 유리를 투과하는 무서운 어둠으로, 바로 앞에서 선명해진 벌칸의 두 눈은 모든 의심을 뛰어넘었다. 이 정도라면, 폭력을 행사한 뒤 절망에 빠져 자학을 하다 기어 나왔다는 것이 더 진실에 가까울 것 같다. 세상을 원망하다 결국 다 자신의 잘못이라며 두 눈을 가리는 거칠어진 손등처럼, 황폐하게 버려진 얼굴에는 고스란히 드러나는 절규의 흔적이 생생했다. 사렉의 연락을 받지 않은 상황이었다면 아버지가 돌아가셨냐 물어봤을지도 모른다.

그렇게, 드디어 마주친 네 개의 눈동자 사이에서…… 지겨운 침묵은 잠시였다.

느리게 열리던 메마른 입술이 먼저 이름을 부른다.

“스팍.”

“짐.”

“도대체 무슨 일인지 당장 설명해봐.”

“……나 역시 그럴 의도야.”

바닥의 돌과 똑같은 표정의 스팍이 유리에 손을 올린다. 가느다란 빛으로 선을 그리며 생겨난 도형들이 색을 만들었다. 소리 없는 진동으로 저 곁의 공기가 움직이는 것을 느낀 커크의 고개가 그리 향한다. 보이지 않던 문이 열리는 것에 급하게 내디뎌진 그의 발은 세 걸음을 채 걷지 못하고 자리에 멈춰버렸다. 다시금 닫히는 문에는 눈길도 주지 않으며 허공을 향한 채 굳어있던 그가 간신히 돌아서 스팍을 바라본다.

“스팍.”

“…….”

“……언제부터? 아니, 어떻게? 원래가? 아니 잠깐 정말로- ”

어버버 어버버버. 제대로 된 질문은 아무것도 떠오르지 못했다.

코피가 터지는 주먹을 맞았는데 어디서 날아온 뭔지 알 길이 없다. 말도 안 되는 현실에 치였는데 붙들 옷자락도 보이지 않는다. 뺑소니다 뺑소니! 속으로 터져 나온 비명이 가득해 눈도 깜박이지 못하는 커크의 앞에서 스팍의 시선은 곧았다. 덧없는 부정은 결국 버려져야 할 현실의 찌꺼기였다.

“확정된 지 62시간이 된 정보지.”

“……발정기의 페로몬을 뿜고 있다는 게?”

“아니, 내가 오메가라는 것이.”

그래.

그거.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

감당하기 힘든 현실의 돌격에 황당해하는 커크의 얼굴이 새롭고도 어색하다. 자연스럽고 논리적인 반응이었다. 영문을 아니 공용 영어를 모르겠다는 함장의 솔직한 표정 앞에서 어질 거리는 시야를 붙드는 듯 느리게 깜박인 스팍의 눈이 허공 어딘가로 멀어진다. 단순하게 전달된 정보는 당사자에게도 적응이 덜 된 현실이었다. 도피하지 않기 위해 혹은 그러기 위해, 각종 약물과 정신치료로 너덜해진 스팍의 심신이 하고 만 고백에 떨려온다. 입 밖으로 내뱉자 그 우스움이 참혹하다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 답을 주지 않을 수 없었다. 발생을 예상한 여러 현상 중 걱정으로 달려올 친구는 없던 것이지만 사실상 이것이야말로 그중 제일 긍정적인 사건이었다. 아마도. 아마도? 걱정으로 달려왔기에 친구인 것일까, 친구이기에 걱정하여 달려온 것일까? 닭과 달걀의 이야기에 호기심을 참지 못할 성격과 상관으로서 무시 못 할 정황 중 무엇이 더 큰 영향을 미쳤을지 스팍은 측정할 수 없었다. 이것이 긍정적인 행동이라고, 결과를 알지 못해도 의도가 선한 만큼 그렇다 가정하기가 지금은 힘들었다. 그 의도가, 내 눈앞에 달려온 다급한 마음이, 단순한 호기심을 뛰어넘은 호의가 분명하다 인정하고 판단할 자신은 지금 여기에 없었으니까.

당신은 생각이 너무 많아요.

굳이 답하자면, 언제나 자발적인 현상은 아니지.

그녀의 목소리는 벌써 아득한 과거다. 아무런 결론도 내놓지 못하는 비생산적인 상념이 끊이지 않고 이어지며 스팍의 머릿속에 혼돈을 더해갔다. 통제를 잃은 감각이 미래를 덮치며 현실을 짓밟는다. 차가운 손바닥으로 입가를 감싼 그가 오한을 참으며 몸을 바로 세웠다. 성급하게 나온 목소리가 꽉 조여진 나직함으로 힘겹게 이어진다.

“원한다면 설명을 해주겠네.”

“어- 아니, 필요 없어. 내가 그거 듣자고 이 밤중에 남의 집을 무단으로 침입한 건 아니야!”

유리에 부딪히는 커크의 손이 투박한 소음을 두 번 더한다. 보이지 않게 여운을 만드는 진동이 얼룩진 공기를 일깨운다. 흔들리는 세상을 눈으로 쫓겠다며 움직이던 스팍의 머리가 어딘가에서 멈춰 다시금 정면을 향했다. 유치할 정도로 적나라한 반어법이군. 느려진 자신의 반응속도와 인지능력을 점검한 그가 눈앞의 남자를 직시했다. 크게 떠진 푸른 눈동자가 불안하게 깜박인 것은 몇 번일까? 호흡을 가라앉힌 스팍의 목울대가 힘겹게 한번 넘어간다. 불필요하며 목적 없는 덩어리가 가둬진 육체는 한없이 무거워져 있었다.

“무례하지 않다면 에너지 소비가 적은 자세로 하고 싶은데.”

“드러누워도 상관없어.”

“의식이 있는 자에게 그 자세는 효율이 좋은 선택이 아니지.”

“……스팍, 혹시 지금 뭔가 하고 있나?”

자네에게 말 하는 중이지, 나오려던 대답은 입안에 닿지도 못하고 사라졌다. 평소의 균형을 잃어 힘없이 늘어져 있던 스팍의 왼손이 기어오르듯 올라와 가슴팍을 부여잡는다. 허무한 움직임이었다. 불안한 박자로 흐트러지는 숨은 손으로 잡는다 잡히는 것이 아닐 테니까.

“아니. 실패의 흔적이 남아있는 것에 가까워.”

“…….”

고스란히 드러난 눈동자처럼 적나라한 대답이었다. 남의 것처럼 낯설어진 몸과 영혼을 불신하게 된 자신의 상태는, 첨단의 기술과 고대의 지혜가 불가사의한 자연의 힘에 또 한 번 처참히 실패한 증거였다.

“앞으로 계속될 대화에서…… 분명히 존재할 느린 반응이나 오류 등을 대비하길 바라네. 질문이 생긴다면 그 즉시 묻고 혹여나 대답이 요점을 벗어난다면 질문을 다시금 반복하도록 해. 평소라면 문장의 끝을 기다리라 하겠지만 지금의 나는, 평소의 언어능력을 온전하게 사용하지 못하니까.”

“그 혀가 꼬이면 어떨지 항상 궁금했었어.”

“무의미한 호기심에 해소할 기회가 생긴 것을 축하하네.”

유리를 사이에 둔 채, 보이지 않는 통로를 통해 이뤄지는 둘의 대화에는 전달 속도의 차이가 존재했다. 크게 불편한 수준은 아니었다. 미묘하게 더뎌지는 호흡처럼, 직접적인 대화에서도 일어날법한 여유였다. 여유인지 낭비인지 그도 아니면 제약인지. 진동을 만들며 공기를 타고 전해지는 타인의 목소리. 커크의 목소리.

어둠을 등지고 선명하게 솟아있는 벌칸의 눈썹 사이에 줄 하나가 깊게 그어진다. 자꾸만 길을 잃는 스스로의 의식에 대한 불만이었다. 그러나 그 또한 알고 있었다. 지금이 그나마 나은 상태며 이때를 놓치면 언제 다시 기회가 생길지 모른다는, 섬뜩한 현실을. 명확하기에 혐오스러운 미래를.

그렇게 스팍의 고개가 들렸다. 두 다리를 교차시키며 돌 위의 수도자마냥 주저앉은 그에게서 세 번의 호흡이 길게 흘러나온다. 자꾸만 낯설어지는 자신의 집 유리벽 너머에서 그를 기다리는 얼굴이 있다. 실체가 분명한 그 얼굴의 이름을 그는 안다. 넘쳐나는 질문을 참으며 기다리고 선 짐 커크. 그것 또한, 과거의 스팍이라면 상상하지 못했을 현재였다. 혼자만의 경험으로 남지 못하는 공유된 시간을 함께하며 생겨난 누군가. 자신의 친구라는 권리와 의무로 그를 찾아온 커크는, 이름이 새겨진 감옥이자 안식처인 자신의 집보다 더, 비교하지 못할 만큼 더 그에게 익숙한 존재였다.

그리고 그 기억의 면면은, 희로애락이 뒤섞여 과거가 된 지금에서도 여전히 낯선 놀라운 것이었고.

맞닥뜨린 이상 긍정적으로 받아들이기 힘든 인생의 순간을 겪고 있던 스팍은 새삼스레 인지하게 된 눈앞의 상대에게서 기묘한 안정을 얻을 수 있었다. 엄밀하게는 눈앞의 상대와 자신의 사이에 존재하는 서로의 역사를 통해서. 그의 과거에는 공평하지 못하고 비논리적이며 불합리한 현상이 적지 않았지만 그것은 결코 그 혼자만의 과거가 아니었다.

커크의 인생 역시 누구의 기준으로라도 평범하고 편안한 것은 아니었다. 그렇기에 둘은 친구가 될 수 있었다. 서로간의 차이를 존중하며 각기 다른 사고방식의 결과를 놀라워하고, 아직은 먼 그들의 길이 불만스럽지 않다 인정하면서. 그 상대가 커크라서 스팍은 설명을 시작할 수 있었다. 비논리적이며 불합리하고 공평치 못한 태초의 이치가 어떻게 그의 오늘을 침범했는지에 대하여.

 

당연하지만 그것만이 이유는 아니었다. 감정적으로 그리고 육체적으로 손상이 심각해 정상을 한참 벗어나있던 스팍의 현 상태 역시 그의 입을 열게 만든 원인 중 하나였다. 어디로든 토해지지 않고선 견뎌내지 못할 불만과 절망이 혼돈에 푹 젖은 무게로 그의 마음을 점령하고 있었다. 제아무리 벌칸이라도 쉽게 감당하지 못할 덩어리가 물컹거리고 꿈틀거리며 자라나서는, 순식간에 비좁아진 머릿속은 메마른 우물이고 어두운 함정이다. 끝없는 되풀이로 절정에 닿지 못해 제자리를 맴돌 뿐인 비명은 비명이 아니다. 해소가 되지 못하며 쌓여갈 뿐인 쓰레기들. 쓰레기들? 절대 버리지 못하는 것을 쓰레기라 말 할 수 있을까.

후우우우.

소리 내며 나온 마지막 한숨은 한결 가벼워져 있다. 그러나 반갑지 않다. 먹이를 노리는 동물처럼 물러나는 눈동자가 가슴 한 구석에서 빛을 발하며 멀어진다. 교묘하게 가라앉은 심장박동을 느끼며 열린 입술 사이로 한 박자 늦게 말이 나온다. 정보의 전달로 위장한 스팍의 목소리가 지루한 박자를 만들어낸다.

“벌칸의 폰-파에 대해 지식이 전무하다 전제하고 설명하겠어. 일반적인 오메가의 히트와 흡사한 발정기로 생각하는 것이 지구 출신들에게 이해가 쉬울 거야. 성적 욕구가 극에 달하며 통제가 힘들어지는 시기인 것은 알고 있겠지. 육체적인 자극으로 해소가 가능한 평상시의 성욕과 달리, 노팅이라는 특정 행위가 필수적이고 그 열망의 극대화가 널리 알려진 특징이지. 성적인 결합으로 대부분의 문제가 해결되는 오메가의 히트와 벌칸의 폰-파가 다른 점은, 여럿이지만…… 이 역시 크게 세 가지로 나눠지네. 첫째 본능에 가까운 원초적인 단계의 성욕이 격렬해지며 그 외의 욕구들 또한 제어가 힘들게 강해지지. 모든 감각의 비정상적 최대치가 발현하며 그를 소화하기 위해 사회적인 규범과 도덕을 무시하는 것이 가능해져. 둘째로, 벌칸의 오메가는 물리적인 요소를 갖춘 결합만으로 충족이 불가능하네. 육체와 감각의 반응에 대한 통제가 오랜 시간 추구되어온 역사와 정신감응력이 존재하는 신체로 인해 진실로 절정을 얻기 위해서 우리의 두뇌에는 마인드 멜드의 절차가 필요하며 그것이 불가능한 상황에서는 완전한 만족을 얻기 어려운 것이라서…….”

중심을 잃으며 말끝을 흐리는 목소리는 자신에게조차 이상한 것이었다. 갑작스레 열이 올라 갑갑해진 숨을 골라낸 스팍이 말을 이어간다.

“그리고 셋째는 그 시기의 차이지. 벌칸의 폰-파는 최초의 발생 후 7년의 주기를 갖고 되풀이되네. 7년에 한번만 번식이 가능하다는 속설을 자네가 들어봤을지는 모르겠지만, 그것은 무지한 외부의 추측이며 사실과 다른 이야기야. 벌칸의 생식능력과 폰-파에는 아무런 연관이 없어. 각자의 선택에 따른 평범한 생산이 가능하며 그렇기에 세대의 차이가 수치적으로 다양한 현실이 성립되지.”

억지스러운 마침표라도 마침표는 마침표였다. 필요한 정보가 다 전달된 것일까, 방해 없이 듣고 있는 조용한 시선 앞에서 스팍의 의식에 찾아온 장면은 오래되지 않아도 까마득한 기억이다. 옛날 버릇이 사라지질 못하는 군. 자신도 모르게 강의를 하고 있던 걸 깨닫자 허전한 미소가 마음속을 스친다. 방금의 시간을 수업으로 칭하는 것은 본인의 기준에 수치스러운 일이었다. 정보전달이 확실한 설명으로 수업이라 말하기에 부족함 없던 어제가 떠오르자 입맛이 쓰다. 듣고 있던 자신은, 눈앞의 커크와 비교 못하게 뒤떨어진 학생이었다. 주어진 정보를 수용하기 힘들던 몸과 내려진 결론을 납득하지 못하는 마음 때문에.

여러모로 처음인 경험이 늘어가고 있었다. 엄연한 현실을 부정하며 납득하지 못하는 마음을, 반항이라 할 수 있을까? 처음이 아니다 하자니 실제로 처음이었다. 이런 방향과 종류로는 그랬다. 반갑지 않은 경험들을 절감하며 들뜬 숨을 힘겹게 늘어뜨리는 그 앞에서 커크의 입이 긴장된 첫마디를 시작했다.

“대충은 알겠어. 곤란하고 불편한 부분은 대충 알겠다고. 하지만 여전히 모르겠는 게…… 그러니까, 해야 한다는 거고, 그리고- 어, 그래서 우후라도 함께 왔던 거 아냐?”

어둠을 배경으로 불빛을 마주한 푸른 눈이 진지하다. 외부인의 사고로 이해하기 힘든 조건들 속에서, 뒤따르는 잡다한 호기심을 참으며 핵심을 파악하는 그의 능력은 나쁘지 않았다. 개인적인 관련도가 높은 상황에서 당사자를 배려하는 태도는 고마울 정도였다. 만약 커크의 수업태도가 항상 저리 충실했다면 아카데미 시절 유명했던 교수들의 불평은 반으로 줄었을 테지. 어느 만큼의 전달이 성공했는지 추측하던 스팍의 눈이 애써 집중하며 조금 더 밝아진다. 일반론을 벗어나며 존재하는 개별적인 요소가 전달되지 않았다 확인해서다. 어디서부터 말해야 할까? 피로를 부르는 지루한 과거를 요약하기 위해 움직이던 갈색 눈동자가 잠깐 동안 계획을 끝낸다.

“알다시피 나의 육체는 우주에 존재하는 극소수의 희귀종에 속해. 벌칸과 타종족의 결합은 드문 일이며 태어난 아이가 정상적인 생활이 가능한 성인으로 성장하는 것 역시 좀처럼 없는 일이야. 평균적인 2차 성징이 일어나지 않던 15세경 나는 78%의 확률로 생식능력이 없는 육체라 판단되었지. 외부에서 말하는 베타와는 다른 것이지만 흡사하다 상상할 수 있을 거야”

“……그런데?”

“결여되었다 짐작되던 성장이 폰-파와 함께 찾아와, 그동안의 가정을 뒤바꾼 것이…… 지금의 결론이고 새로운 정보였어.”

그 결론에서 파생된 영향은 요약이 불가능하게 민감한 이야기였으며 더한 설명이 불필요한 사항이었다. 소리와 함께 공기까지 사라진 느낌으로, 압박하는 공백이 귓가를 울리다 가라앉는다. 띵한 머리를 흔들지 않기 위해 최선을 다한 커크가 바짝 마른 입술을 핥고서 자신의 요약을 내놓았다.

“그러니까…… 너는 이제까지 자신이 뭔지도 모르며 살았단 거지? 그리고 그걸 어제- 아니다 그저께? 알게 된 거고?”

“집단적인 기준에 익숙한 자에게는 불합리한 상황으로 보일지 모르나, 번식이 필요한 상황에 와서 성이 나눠지는 것은 생태계에서 그렇게까지 드문 경우는 아니야.”

“하지만 반은 인간이잖아!”

“그리고 벌칸이지. 보통의 인간이나 보통의 벌칸과는, 차이가 생길 수밖에 없지 않겠어?”

“…….”

말문이 막힌 커크의 앞에서, 상황을 정리하며 약하게 생겨나던 만족한 표정이 금세 사라진다. 어지러운 머리를 쥐어짜 낱낱이 문장을 되짚던 스팍은 오류를 발견했다. 전체가 온전히 전해졌다면 따라야 할 반응이 부족하다. 커크의 지적능력으로 뒤따르리라 예상된 질문이 채 나오지 않았다. 그에 따르는 결론은 하나뿐이다. 결여된 부분을 찾아 헤매던 의식이 잠시 뒤 목소리를 키워본다. 말이 없는 커크에게 되돌아간 스팍의 눈은 마치 범위를 잘못 알려줘 미안하다는 교수의 눈빛 같았다. 시험이 다 끝난 뒤의 황량한 교실에서, 태연하게 덧붙여지는 무의미한 사과처럼.

“현재의 상황을 만들어낸 요소 중 누락된 부분이 있군.”

“여기에 더 뭐가 있다고? 뭔데?”

“일반적인 오메가의 히트와 벌칸의 폰-파에는 앞선 것들에 추가되는 차이가 있지. 벌칸의 폰-파는, 만족을 얻지 못하는 경우 죽음으로 이어지네.”

“……그리고 난 아이오와가 끔찍한 줄 알고 살았지.”

커크의 혼잣말에는 한 가닥의 자조도 섞여있지 않았다.

“스팍, 이렇게 말하면 안 되는 걸 알지만 말해야겠어.”

모순적인 발언이었다. 감정적인 효과를 위한 연출인지, 습관적인 행동인지, 구분이 힘든 일이었지만 어떤 것이라 해도 크게 낯선 모습은 아니었다. 스팍은 알만큼 알게 된 눈앞의 인간에게 고개를 끄덕였다. 허락을 얻어낸 커크가 서둘러 입을 연다.

“벌칸의 삶은 정말 거지같고, 자네 인생에는 평균치를 뛰어넘는 불편이 가득해!”

불행이 아니라 불편이라 지칭한 것은, 스팍의 감정을 생각한 배려가 아니었다. 명확한 전달을 위해 듣는 이의 기준에 맞춰진 표현이었다.

“짐, 이건 소속사회와 연관이 적은 개별적인 경우일세.”

복잡 미묘하며 거대한 친구의 불행을 앞에 두고서 흥분하는 커크는 언제나의 그였으며, 그 와중에도 눈썹 올릴 힘이 남아있다며 대꾸하는 스팍 역시 놀랄 것 없는 모습이었다. 이런 상황에서 그딴 소릴 나불대는 게 약발을 받아 빛나는 이성인지 현실을 벗어나 방관하는 망령인지 구분이 안 되는 군! 열 오른 목소리와 함께 자리에서 벌떡 일어선 커크가 시끄러운 발소리를 내며 제자리걸음을 한다. 쿵쾅쿵쾅. 쿵쾅쿵쾅. 젠장맞을! 한심하기 짝이 없는 외계인들 같으니라고! 쿵쾅쿵쾅. 욕설을 하면서도 자리를 뜨지 못하던 그가 한참동안 머리를 쥐어뜯고 발을 구른다. 그리고 잠시 뒤 돌아온 얼굴은 한층 푸석해져 있었다. 그러나 흐트러진 머리카락 아래에는 당황을 억누른 결단이 엿보인다.

“그래서? 지금 뭘 하고 있는 거지?”

“상황을 타개할 해결책을 모색 중이지.”

“혼자서? 세상을 등지고 기도원에 들어온 모양새로?”

“나는 아무에게도 기도하지 않아.”

“나자빠져서 현실을 받아들인단 소린가?”

“…….”

기도하는 법조차 모를 눈앞의 벌칸을 바라보며 커크는 천백열두개의 한숨을 씹어 삼켰다. 수백 번 뚫고 나오려는 우후라의 이름 또한 한숨과 같이 우겨넣어진다. 특별히 똑똑하지 않더라도 짐작이 가능한 상황이었다. 히트와 노팅이 부재하는 베타의 가치관으로 평생을 살아왔을 그녀가 순식간에 닥쳐온 변화를 받아들이는 건, 아무리 생각해도 무리인 일이었다. 그게 힘든 건 당사자가 더하겠지만, 당사자는 그것 말고도 걱정거리가 많을 테고…….

엉망으로 구겨지던 커크의 얼굴이 노력으로 만들어낸 평화를 얻었다. 바람 한 번에 들통 날 일회용은 그 일회를 넘기는 걸로 충분한 성공이겠지.

“미스터 스팍, 그래서 결론이 뭐지? 잠깐이라도 확실히 느꼈다고. 무슨 방법을 쓰고 있는지 모르겠지만 어쨌든 해결이 안 되고 있잖아?”

“바른 관찰이야. 답을 알고서 묻는 질문으로 의심되는데.”

“……그래, 알파가 필요하겠군.”

“궁극적으로 필요한 것은 상대가 아니지. 내게 필요한 것은, 육체의 요구를 만족시키기 위한 성적인 교합이네.”

“상대는 아니라고? 어째서? 어떻게?”

의아함만이 아닌 감정으로 날카로워진 커크의 목소리가 유리를 뚫고 꽂힌다. 자꾸만 설명이 늘어가는 상황에 피로를 느끼던 스팍이 떠올린다. 이 피로의 원인은 어쩌면 도피하고 싶어 하는 자신의 마음이 아닐까? 정확하게는 감정이라 말할 수 있는 꿈틀거림. 논리로 감싸지 못할 수치에 불안해하는, 신경질적이고 처량 맞은 반항. 혹은 외면? 그도 저도 아닌 나태? 평소의 자신과 멀어진 모습에 허탈해진 그의 목소리가 몇 번의 박자를 놓친 뒤에야 답을 꺼낸다.

“정신감응이 가능하며 마인드 멜드가 요구되는 벌칸의 결합에서 정해진 상대가 없는 이런…… 상황에서, 이성이 취약해질 당사자에게는 위험부담이 크며, 과정에서 허가되고 말 과한 이득을 취하지 않을 신뢰의 대상이 제공되기도 하지.”

“제공된다고? 보험처럼? 아니면, 시장경제의 원리로?”

황당하다 못해 웃음이 터진다는 듯 비꼬는 커크의 목소리에는 누구라도 느낄 절박함이 묻어 있었다. 피치 못할 사고 등으로 일어날법한 상황이니 만큼 사회적인 책임으로 준비된 부분이야. 무미건조하게 이어지는 대답에 떡 하고 벌어졌던 그의 입이 한참 뒤에야 말을 뱉는다.

“지금 무슨 소리야? 벌칸 사회에 창- 그러니까, 그런…… 직업이 존재한다는 거야?”

“즉각적으로 떠오른 호칭이 그런 것뿐인 자네는 이해가 가능한 입장에서도 당혹스러운 상대로군.”

“……다른 경우가 대체 뭐가 있지?”

“사고에 대비하는 예방의 목적이고 그를 위한 자리니 만큼 적합한 표현이 분명 따로 있겠지.”

세상에서 제일 말도 안 되는 피임 같군. 결합에서 발생할 수 있는 뭔가를 막는다는 점에서 공통점이 있긴 했다. 멍하게 생각하다보니 그것도 나름대로 문제가 아닌가 싶지만, 하여간에, 그러니까? 음, 에.

간단하게 말해서 개인을 위로하는 공동체의 거시기한…….

“…… 섹슈얼 힐링이라 이거야?”

“음. 도구적인 의미가 강한 역할이지만 주체자의 목적은 그에 가까워.”

인간 딜도를 피하며 고르고 고른 발언이 마음에 들은 것일까? 성적 장애 치료사가 있냐는 질문에 스팍은 약하게나마 고개를 끄덕였다. 두 손에 얼굴을 묻고 만 커크의 정수리가 유리를 박는다. 쿵 하고 갖다 박은 답답함은 거세고 묵직했다. 숨겨진 스피커가 뜨문뜨문한 헛기침처럼 지직거린다.

“지금 무슨 소리 하는 건지 알고 하는 건가?”

“불명확한 부분에 대한 해명을 바란다면 질문을 구체적으로 하도록 해.”

명령형의 문장에 곁들여진 경멸어린 눈초리는, 열통이 터진다는 목소리에 지지 않는 신경질이었다. 화가 나는 건 당사자가 제일 심할 상황을 알면서도 커크는 쏟아지는 울화를 참지 못했다.

“이건 맹장수술이 아냐! 너도 맹장 같은 게 있는지는 모르지만, 생각해 보라고! 그러니까, 자네의 처음이…… 이제 막 밝혀진 그…… 뭐냐…… 하여간에 하찮지 않을 그걸! 그런 식으로 날리는 거라고!”

“아, 그런 이야기였군.”

감상적인 표현과 감정적인 분출로 드러난 친구의 분노를 스팍은 그제야 납득했다. 자신과 다른 성장환경을 고려한다면 이해가 어렵지 않다.

“각기 다른 개념의 차이일세. 감정의 소통이 없고 요구되지 않는 육체간의, 목적을 이루기 위한 행위는 그런 식의 해석이 적용되기 힘들지.”

“유치한 인간의 감수성을 용서하라고? 너도 아무렇지 않다고는 말 못할 거 아냐!”

“격한 언동이 우정 어린 마음에서 나온 것을 알고 있어. 포괄적인 의도가 긍정적이라 충분히 인정하지만 감정에 휩싸여 간과한 요소의 중대함을 지적하지 않을 수 없군.”

“그건 또 뭔데!”

“내 목숨 말이지.”

“…….”

“사소한 경험의 손실이나 감정의 손상을 신경 쓸 입장이 아니야. 최근의 비극으로 인해 사회 개편이 일어난 벌칸에는 현재, 정신감응에 전문적인 힐러의 숫자가 극도로 부족하니까.”

순식간에 침착해진 커크의 눈동자가 새로운 정보를 해석하느라 바빠진다. 드디어 곁가지를 다 쳐낸 스팍이 후우우우 자신도 모르게 참아온 깊은 숨을 뱉는다.

“그렇기 때문에…… 즉각적인 귀환이 불가능해졌어. 몇 안 남은 연장자의 도움과 약물 치료로 어느 정도의 효과는 보고 있지만, 완전한 해결은 먼 일이지.”

의식의 허기는 대체해도 육체의 허기는 잠재울 수 없었다. 들썩이다 날뛰는 감각으로 새롭게 일어난 화학작용은 가라앉힌 정신을 흐트러트린다. 반복되는 싸움에 지친 마음은 잠깐의 고요에도 평화를 얻지 못하고, 발맞추듯이 거세진 반항은 점차 예측이 불허된다.

닳아버린 신경으로 버텨가며 나누던 대화는 이제 그 몫을 다 한 것일까? 찾아온 침묵이야말로 스팍이 기다렸던 마지막이다. 식은땀이 말라있는 목덜미에 방안의 공기가 서늘하다. 남이 모를 발작을 숨기느라 힘이 실린 그의 손이 집중이 힘들어지는 머리에 천천히 다가간다. 제멋대로 오르락내리락 하는 자신의 육체는 이제 원망의 대상이 되지 못한다. 열기를 뺏어야 하는지 온기를 찾아야 하는 지조차 모르게 된 지 오래다. 방향을 잃고 포기하는 것은 그것만이 아니다. 빛이 멀어진 만큼 넓어진 그림자라 하지 못하는 것은, 어쩌면, 멀어진 것조차 또 하나의 암흑에 불과하다 싶어져서.

힘겹게 미뤄 놓은 한계가 약물에 취해 엉망이 된 신경세포를 들쑤시며 스팍의 핏줄을 거슬러 올라온다. 갈등이 사라진 체념이야말로 무감각해진 이성의 마지막 목표가 아닐지. 열이 올라 흐릿해진 눈동자가 깜박 깜박 머릿속에 떠오른 낯선 명제에 동의했다. 그 목적이 고통의 최소화라면, 유일하고도 합리적인 선택이었다.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

투명한 벽이라도 볼 것이 없다면 무의미하다. 눈을 뜨고 있어도 감은 것이나 마찬가지다. 몇 십 년의 훈련을 흩뜨릴 만큼 강력했던 며칠은 명상조차 불가능한 소동의 한복판이다. 위험한 실험과 미지수의 결과를 감수하며 자신을 다독여온 노력은 과했을까 부족했을까. 고민하며 싸워온 것은 스팍의 심신만이 아니었다. 다양한 결과를 예상하고 준비해온 그의 아버지는 유일할지 모를 해답을 제시했었다. 정식의 결합을 위해 상대를 찾아보자는 사렉의 결론은 타당하며 현실적인 의견이었다. 시기를 놓치지 않고 벌칸을 찾아온 스팍의 결정 또한 그것을 위한 행보로 인식되었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 아들의 거부를 받아들였고, 그 무탈한 소통이야말로 의외의 것이었다. 함부로 그리워하기조차 힘들던 아버지에게 어떤 식으로 이유를 설명해야 할지, 번민의 와중에도 고민이 깊었었는데.

“그렇다면, 그대로 죽을 작정이냐?”

고심하는 아들에게 돌아온 것은 단순하고 직접적인 질문이었다.

“아닙니다.”

군더더기 없이 나온 스팍의 대답은 단호했다. 그것은 진실이었다. 포기할 계획이란 없었다. 어차피, 포기라는 건 의도적으로 취해지는 결말이 아니었지만.

정교한 계획과 집요한 치료들은 금세 바닥을 드러냈다. 시간이 지나고 환경이 변하며 빠져드는 상념이 짙어져간다. 혹시 나는 처음부터 부족했을까? 실패자일까? 안이한 마음으로 긍정적인 환상에 취해있던 걸까? 무시하지 못할 결과를 인식하다 설득되고 말았나? 원인과 결과를 구분하기 힘들게 한데 엉키는 인과 관계들. 뫼비우스의 띠처럼 습관적인 되풀이는 새로운 영감을 이끌어낼 때도 있었지만 지금의 그에겐 무의미한 체계였다. 계속해서 찾아오는 얼굴은 하나뿐이다. 그녀의 놀란 눈동자, 할 말을 찾지 못해 떨리는 입술과 붙드는 손가락의 연약함.

손상된 것은 하나가 아니다. 덜컹거리고 흔들린 이성과 사고가 제자리를 찾기란 쉽지 않았다. 대답을 미루는 은폐와 부질없는 외면으로 마무리 짓겠다 결심한 것은 반사적인 결정이었다. 화학적이고 물질적인 원인들로 늘어가는 고통은 쉬운 난관이었다. 이 정도로 그칠 수 있을 거란 자신은 거기서 나온 것일지 모른다. 사적인 불행이라고, 불편이라고 치부 당하는 것이 가능할 성공이었다. 그것 역시 잘못된 계산이라 현실은 말해왔고 결국엔 한계에 붙들리고 말았지만, 그의 노력이 부족했다 말할이는 없을 것이다. 시작된 자책이 그칠 줄 모르는 것은 어쩌면 그래서 일지도 모른다. 탓해주는 이가 없어 자신이 감당하고 만 비판은 어느 순간 비난이 되어 흐려진다. 섞이며 탈바꿈한다. 다스릴 줄 모르는 팔다리를 가누며 정해 놓은 마음속의 한계선이 한 줄 한 줄 밀려나서는 순식간에 며칠이 흘러버렸다.

결코 많지 않던 전체의 붕괴를 바라보며 그의 이성은 선을 놓치기 시작했다. 비논리적이며 무가치한 중얼거림이 주장이 되어 시끄러워진다. 출처 모를 원망과 조소가 명확해져선 비웃음과 한숨을 늘여 놓았다. 세상에 대한 원망과, 과학의 무력함과, 삶의 의미를 의심하게 만드는 기반의 상실 등등으로. 끊임없는 내적 갈등과 불합리한 육체의 반발을 삼켜내며 각기 다른 방향으로 뻗치는 의식은 찢어지고 갈라져 남의 것이 되었다. 정의하기 힘들어진 자신은 이제 다름과 같음을 인식하는 것조차 벅차다.

 

스팍의 심신은 매 순간이 피곤했고 그의 영혼은 쉰 목소리로도 욕설을 배우고 있었다.

깜박 하는 사이 흘러간 찰나가 수치로 떠오르지 못하는 순간, 스팍은 그 이상의 투자를 포기했다. 자의 반 타의 반의 결과였다. 우정에 화답하기 위한 최대한의 예의는 지켜진 상황이다. 참을성은 자취를 감췄고 이성은 손톱을 세워 제 살을 긁었다. 성취된 대화만으로도 소비된 에너지의 양은 엄청났다. 지나고 나자 놀랄 정도의 안정이었지만 유지는 보장되지 않았고 지연된 것들은 정체를 알 수 없었다. 보이지 않는 폭풍의 예고일까 빈틈을 노리는 준비일까? 무섭고도 모를 것이 된 자신의 육체를 그는 불신했다. 사실상 그의 이성은 현재 아무 것도 믿지 못했다. 무감각하게 선언되는 섬뜩한 정의를 거두는 것으로 그는 마지막 안간힘을 써야 했으며, 그러고도 할 일은 남아 있었다.

“이제까지의 대화가 만족스러운 설명이 되었기를 바라고, 설사 그렇지 않아도 직접적인 도움은 이 이상 불가능하네. 엔터프라이즈의 스케줄이 촉박한 것을 기억하니 즉시 출발하도록 해. 차후에 필요가 생기거든, 추가로 보고가 이어질 거야.”

“……차후에 필요가 생기거든? 필요가 안 생길 경우는 하나뿐이야 스팍. 자네가 지금 귀환하는 것, 그것 하나라고.”

높은 가능성으로 존재하는 다른 경우를 스팍은 말하지 않았다. 의도적으로 제외하는 커크의 화법과 그 이유를 모르지 않아서였다.

장수와 번영을, 나를 제외한 세상과 그에 속한 너에게도.

정말로 저런 표현은 아니었으나 내용은 그와 같았다. 커크에게 들린 스팍의 마지막 인사는 그런 소리였다. 할 말이 다 끝났으니 가보라는 유리 너머의 친구 앞에서 함장은 붙들 말을 찾지 못했다. 일차적으로는 눈앞의 얼굴이 말도 못할 만큼 힘들어 보여 서였고, 이차적으로는 아무 다른 생각이 떠오르지 않아서였다. 꽉 막힌 대화가 처음은 아니었지만 바로 그래서 어이없는 기분이었다. 커크는 저도 모르게 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 굳이 자신의 죽음을 원하진 않았지만 그보다도 타인의 죽음을 막고 싶었던 것이 분명한 과거를 떠올려본다. 이따위 전개를 위해서 죽었던 건 아니었어. 수많은 타인을 위한 희생이었지만 구체적인 목적이 없다면 허무할 일이 분명했다. 그리고 그의 목적 속에는 아무래도 당연히 존재하는 조금 더 가까운 이들의 행복이 포함되어있었다.

당시에야 본능적이고 반사적인 선택이었지만 그걸 만들어낸 기반은 아마 그런 것이다. 엄밀하게 말하자면 그럴 수 있는 기회. 그들의 계속될 인생. 최소한, 즉각적인 죽음은 당하지 않게 될 그런 적당한 전개.

 

어차피 세상에는 그리고 우주에는 죽을 기회가 많았고 목적을 따질 만큼 여유 있던 순간은 아니었다. 머리보다 먼저 움직여진 순간의 연속이 결과와 함께 안도하며 한없이 느려지던 그 때, 마지막의 마지막에서 유리를 사이에 두고 마주한 얼굴은 이 얼굴이었다. 하나같이 계획적인 일이 아니었지만 인생에서 잊지 못할 뼈저린 사실이 되어 있음을 그는 부정할 수 없었다. 커크는 생각해보지 못한 새로운 관점으로 자신의 과거를 반추해본다.

죽음의 그림자. 반박하지 못할 죽음의 그림자를 마주친 자의 포기한 눈빛. 너무 깊어 끝이 보이지 않는 구덩이의 암흑처럼 분명 무언가 가득해도 알기 힘든 눈동자.

나도 저런 눈을 가졌던 걸까? 불현듯 떠오른 질문에 곧이어 나온 대답은 확고하다. 아니, 그렇지 않아. 나는 끌려가지 않았고 체념하지 않았어. 환영한적 없는 이야기의 끝에서 커크에겐 얻을 것이 있었다. 눈앞에서 눈물 흘리는 친구의 얼굴로 그의 성취는 완성되었고 아무리 작다 해도 놓칠 수 없는 만족이 그를 감쌌었다. 분노가 아닌 아쉬움으로 마무리 되었던 것은 그래서였다. 그리고 그것은, 눈앞에서 흐려지는 친구의 얼굴에서는 나타날 수 없었다. 죽음의 가능성이 구체적으로 다가온 건 같겠지만 이유와 과정이 모조리 딴판이니까.

날고 기던 벌칸을 추락시킨 운명이 그는 한심했다. 웃기지도 않는 위협이었다. 불치병은 병명이라도 그럴싸하지.

커크는 사실, 정말로 모든 시나리오에 승리를 바랄만큼 멍청한 남자는 아니었다. 단지 증명을 위해 노력할 뿐이다. 예외를 만날 그때까지 계속해서, 고집을 부리고 최선을 다하면서. 그리고 그의 인생은 혼자만의 것이 아니게 된 지 오래다.

함장을 찾는 엔터프라이즈의 부름이 들려온다. 자리를 뜨지 못하며 막막해하던 커크의 손이 습관처럼 붙들고 있던 커뮤니케이터를 열어 답한다.

은은한 빛을 등지고 통화를 시작한 그의 얼굴에는 의미모를 여유와 색을 달리한 긴장이 엉켜 있었다.

“커크.”

[함장님 카운트다운이 시작됩니다.]

“그래, 어…… 맥코이를 연결해주게.”

함내의 의료실장이자 범죄의 파트너를 부른 커크가 어깨를 움츠린다. 까칠한 모래바람이 열 오른 두 뺨을 긁고 지나갔다.

[함장이라고? 아직도 밖에서 뭐하는 건가?]

“본즈! 만약에 내가 지금 모래바람을 잘못 삼켜서 알레르기 반응이 폭발한다면 어떻게 되지?”

[당장 올라와서 검사를 받아야겠지?]

“그래…… 여기엔 지구인 취급하는 병원이 없겠지……. 다들 무사하고?”

[……짐, 뭘 원하는 거지?]

“스코티가 낫겠군.”

뚝 하고 대화를 끊은 커크는 곧바로 정비담당이자 미친 과학자인 스코티와의 통화가 가능했다.

[함장님? 뭔가 하고 계시네요?]

“그래 그리고 난 자네의 도움이 필요하지. 엔터프라이즈는 어때?”

[완벽하죠 언제나 그렇듯이! 며칠 쉬어서 그런가 감도가 끝내줍니다!]

“감기를 조심해야 할 텐데, 그렇지 않아? 여기 공기가 특히 건조한 것 같아.”

[……그렇죠? 기침소리를 들은 것 같아요. 비타민 주사를 요청하겠습니다.]

“꿀도 좋을 거야.”

짧은 대화의 뒤로 찾아온 정적은 오래가지 못했다. 1분도 지나지 않아 불을 밝히고 벨을 울리는 커뮤니케이터가 요란하다.

[짐 커크 어째서 엔터프라이즈의 워프시스템에 먼지가 들어간 건지 설명해보시지!]

“여기 모래바람이 장난 아니라고 내가 말했잖아!”

[지금, 스팍과 같이 있나?]

“아니. 하지만 내 눈에 보이긴 해.”

[……일단 같이 올라올 수 없어? 자네 신호는 찾아질 텐데.]

“그게 안 될 상황이야. 24시간을 예상하고 기다리게.”

[뭘 기다리라는 거지?]

“내 연락.”

그렇게, 시간을 벌어놓은 커크가 고개를 돌렸다. 불빛의 시작은 어느새 몇 걸음 멀어져있다. 앉은 그대로 동상이 된 마냥 미동 없는 스팍은 신기하다 못해 괴상한 느낌이었다. 평소의 절제된 자세와는 전혀 다르다. 단순한 조절을 넘어선 억압된 선들에서 넘쳐나는 에너지와 무방비한 체념이 전해진다. 생기라곤 전혀 느껴지지 않았다. 다음 행동을 막기 위해 꽉 쥐어진 주먹 같다. 그게 과연 신경발작의 전율일지 벽도 부실만한 펀치일지 가늠해보던 커크는 드디어 할 말을 찾아냈다. 제대로 된 계획은 없었다. 머릿속에서 구르기 시작한 건 일단 떠오른 생각에 불과했지만, 아무 생각도 없는 것 보다야 나았으니까.

 

반걸음이 고작일 거리에서 멈춰선 커크의 두 손이 어느새 비어있다. 망설임을 숨기는 것처럼 파다닥 머리를 털어낸 그의 손이 벽을 짚었다. 긴장된 입술을 깨물며 짧게 아래를 향한 눈동자가 결심한 것처럼 가늘어졌다. 일단은, 지르고 볼일이었다.

 

벽을 건드리는 발짓이 스팍의 몽롱한 시선을 잡아챘다. 소음은 기억되지 않았고 움직임도 곧 잊혀졌다. 무의미한 신호로 스스로의 존재를 알려온 눈앞의 남자가 누구인지 그는 잠시, 기억해내지 못했다. 올려다보는 벌칸의 눈동자가 사나운 것은 그래서였을지도 모른다. 찌푸려진 눈썹과 핏줄이 솟은 흰자위가 검게 깊어진 갈색 눈동자를 강조했다. 짙어진 그림자에 가려져 반밖에 보이지 않는데도 그 위력은 작지 않았다. 마지못하게 열리는 선이 분명한 입술을 보며 커크는 선수를 쳤다.

“나는 어때?”

“……결핍된 문장의 사용을 삼가 하라고- ”

“내가 알파인 것을, 너도 알고 있잖아.”

말을 끊어먹는 무례에도 불구하고 스팍에게선 아무런 반응이 없었다. 시간이 멈춘 것 같은 정지 화면을 보며 발을 떨던 커크가, 기어코 다시 제자리에 주저앉을 때까지.

 

함축된 부분은 맥락의 흐름으로 충분히 전달되는 대화였다. 그래서 스팍의 대답은 시간이 필요했다. 인지된 것을 소화하기란 쉽지 않았다. 충분한 사전지식으로도 받아들이기 힘든 이야기였다.

“짐, 자네의 성 정체성은 익히 알고 있는 지식이야.”

“지금 필요한 것도 그거잖아? 왜 진작 요청이 없던 건지 답답한 일이야! 내 섬세한 자존심이 긁힌 것은 둘째 치고라도 참 바보 같다!”

되는대로 내뱉는 목소리가 위장된 소란으로 과장된다. 말하는 자 역시 답을 아는 질문이었다. 미처 생각조차 하지 않았겠지 마치 자신처럼? 당연하다는 듯 떠드는 그였지만 이거야말로 이해가 가능한 일이었다. 논리적인 해결을 위해 수많은 가능성과 필요충분조건을 점검했을 것이 분명한 눈앞의 벌칸은 아는 것이 많았지만- 그건 결국, 모르는 걸 뺀 나머지일 테니까. 그러니 이제부터 알려줄 것이 있는데, 그건 또 어떻게 말하지? 난 지금 대체 무슨 소리를 한 거지? 정말 무슨 소리를 한 걸까?

갑작스러운 외침만큼이나 갑작스러운 침묵이었다. 의심이 찾아온 순간을 놓치지 않는 스팍의 목소리가 신중하고도 힘겹게 이어졌다.

“말처럼 간단한 것이 아니야.”

“그쪽이야말로 나를 무시하지 말라고 뭘 찾는지 짐작으로 충분하니까!”

벌컥 커져버린 커크의 목소리에 스팍의 어깨가 자신도 모르게 꿈틀거린다. 그러나 커크의 말은 끝나지 않았다. 본론은 이제부터다.

“네가 기다리는 게 뭔지 알아. 각인이 불가능한 육체, 그걸 기다리는 거잖아?”

“…….”

“원래부터 불능일지 그것 역시 기기묘묘한 벌칸의 능력일지 모를 일이지만 그런 놈들이 있다는 거지. 그리고 친히 강림하셔서 서비스를 베풀어 주시는 거고?”

“……정상적인 상황에서는 그렇지.”

“그래 그리고 난 그게 가능하지. 아니, 불가능하다는 표현이 더 맞으려나?”

“하지만…….”

열리던 입술이 우두커니 굳어버린다. 다양한 원인으로 일어난 결과였다. 미스터 스팍의 말문이 막혔다는 보기 드문 순간 앞에서 짐 커크는 참아온 숨을 소리 내 뱉고 말았다. 이쪽 역시 남에게 말로 한 적은 없는 진실이다. 예상이 불가능했던 상대와 상황보다 더 그를 놀라게 한 것은, 어쩐지 생각보다 덜 힘들다는 이상한 소감이었다.

 

박자를 잃었던 호흡을 되찾은 스팍의 고개가 힘들게 앞을 향한다. 계속되어온 증상의 악화인지, 경악스럽게 던져진 새로운 가능성 때문인지. 구분이 벅찬 이유들로 격렬해진 신체를 가라앉히기가 점차 힘들어진다. 앉은자리에서 버티다 기절한다 해도 따귀 한대 때리지 못할 위치에서 불안과 걱정을 밀쳐내며 길을 만들어낸 커크가 급하게 말을 이어본다.

“자네에게 필요한건 군더더기 없는 섹스야. 제약이 없는 노팅. 난 그 방면에 경험이 많다고. 내가 이제껏 마냥 편하게 살았던 건 그 결핍 때문이고- 그게 다는 아니지만, 하여간에, 그래. 알다시피 이런 종류의 경험은 내게 넘쳐나잖아? 모르는 일은 아닐 텐데?”

사실이었다. 귀머거리여도 모를 수 없는 것이 손안의 주제와 관련된 커크의 평판이었다. 그럴 의향이 전혀 없음에도 귀에 들려오는 유명세로 세상에 존재하는 것이 제임스 T. 커크의 성적취향과 행동양식이었다. 그는 외모를 따졌고 그 밖의 요소엔 상관하지 않는 남자였다.

“남아있는 이성으로 생각해봐. 나는 네 녀석을 24시간 내 산채로 엔터프라이즈에 끌고 가는 게 목적이고, 그건 그쪽의 희망과도 같잖아?”

그 밖에도 걸려있는 것은 많았지만 커크는 그 외의 언급을 하지 않았다. 죽을 위험이 없어도 알게 된 이상 모른 척 하기가 거슬리는 상황이었다. 다른 사람도 아닌 스팍이, 자신의 친구가, 이렇게까지 어처구니없고 처량 맞은 사연으로 제 2의 인생을 시작하게 만들 수는 없었다. 시작도 하기 전에 끝장날 판이니 따질 상황이 아니긴 하겠지만, 따질 수 있으면 다 따져봐야지! 커크의 상식에서는 도덕적으로 허용할 수 없는 이야기였다. 자신의 사생활만큼이나 남의 사생활에 허용량이 높은 그였으나 이런 방향으로는 절대 아니었다. 인생에선 지켜져야 할 기본이라는 것이 있었다. 전쟁과 기아가 없는 안정된 환경에서 최소한도로 보장되며 추구되어야 할 권리로 존재했다.

커크의 인생에서는 그랬다. 그런 것에 가치를 두지 않는 스팍이 남아있는 이성을 긁어모아 금세 되묻는다.

“그 제안에는 쉽사리 납득하기 어려운 전제조건이 포함되어있어.”

“…….”

“짐, 도대체 어떤 연유로 각인이 불가능하다는 거지? 의학적인 문제인가?”

남 걱정 할 때가 아닌데도 근심을 드러내는 목소리였다. 지루할 정도로 예상 그대로의 반응을 보이는 친구에게 답을 주기란 쉬웠다. 커크에게는 많은 시간이 필요 없었다. 한가하던 시절 지겹게 생각해본 주제였다. 죽어버린 아버지와 부서져버린 어머니. 알파를 잃은 오메가의 고통과 광기. 헌신과 서약은 결국 신경호르몬의 폭발과 면역체계의 파괴로 이어졌다. 그녀의 재혼은 어찌 보자면 눈앞에 벌어진 상황과 많이 다르지 않았다. 머리로는 알아도 마음으로 알기 싫어 어쩌면 아마도 증오했던가? 했다면 무엇을? 누구를? 정신적인 트라우마와 자기파멸적인 연쇄작용이 어느새 보통이 되어버린 자신의 삶은 이기적인만큼 이타적이었다.

이런 것들이 포함된 답은 없었다. 답을 구할 이유가 없어서였다. 그렇기에 그의 대답은 물어온 이의 이해에 수월할 명쾌함을 갖고 있었다.

“칸의 피 덕분이지. 들었잖아? 그치들은 알파니 오메가 따위가 없는 변종이라는 걸.”

“……진화를 위해 배제된 것을 기록으로 접하긴 했어. 혈청의 영향이 만들어낸 흥미로운 부작용이군.”

사라지지 못할 과학자의 눈으로 생각에 잠기는 스팍을 커크는 잠시 기다려줬다. 흠흠흠흠! 5초 뒤 재촉하는 인간의 목소리에 벌칸은 고개를 들었다. 나의 주장을 인정하라는 고집 센 눈동자에 뾰족한 눈썹이 치솟는다.

“불안요소가 적은 제의인 것은 인정하겠어.”

“적다고? 전혀 없지. 설마 내가 인간인 걸 문제 삼진 않겠지? 그러기만 해봐 네가 지금 제정신이 아닌 걸 감안해도 용서 못할 소리니까!”

사이좋게 인생의 불편을 나누게 된 둘은 그렇게 의견의 일치를 보게 되었다.

선택의 가능성을 인정하는 정도로는.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

문제의 보기는 추가됐지만 채택은 일어나지 못했다. 서두를 주제가 아니었으며 관련 인물 중 하나가 스팍이기 때문이었다. 부가적인 영향이 완전히 면제된 행동은 존재하지 않아. 혼잣말로 고심하는 친구에게 커크가 비아냥거린다.

“그거야 너 같은 애들이 미분자까지 따지고 있어서지 보편적인 기준으로는 많다고!”

“과장된 반발로 맥락을 흐리지 말게.”

“그러죠 걱정근심 하나하나 다 맑고 깨끗하게 설명해보십쇼!”

쉬지 않는 입처럼 바빠진 커크의 눈이 주변을 훑고 있었다. 어디를 어떻게 해야 문이 열리는 거지? 입구를 만들기 위해 두리번거리는 그를, 정곡을 찌르는 스팍의 질문이 멈춰 세운다.

“제시된 의견이 실행될 경우, 발생 가능한 부산물에 대해서는 어쩔 생각이지?”

“……이거 설마 피임에 대한 얘기야?”

“…….”

질끈 눈감은 스팍의 뺨에서 퍼런 기운이 짙어진다. 닳아버린 인내심이 틱틱 끊어지는 게 눈에 보일 정도였다.

서슬이 퍼렇게 화가 났다는 것이 이런 때 쓰는 말이었구나. 탁탁 불꽃을 튀기는 그 앞에서도 커크는 겁먹지 않았다. 괴상하고 심각한 분위기에 휩쓸린 그는 눈앞에 펼쳐진 문제의 해결에 모든 에너지가 쏠려있었다. 자잘한 건 무시할 수 있는 때였다.

자잘한 것뿐이 아니라 세상만사를 무시하고 싶은 것은 스팍이 더했고, 그렇기에 더더욱 무책임한 의견을 마냥 환영할 수 없었다.

“직접경험으로 자네의 지식이 나보다 풍부한 것을 알고 있네. 그러니 대답해 보라고. 알파-오메가의 결합에서 생겨날, 심리적인 애착은 어쩔 생각이지? 유전자의 후천적 변형을 불러올 각인이 일어나지 못한다 가정해도, 직접적인 호르몬 영향이 불가능하다 가정해도, 유기적인 연계로 발생할 법한 장애가 존재하잖아? 감정과 마음의 통제가 완전치 못할 이들에게는 예측이 힘든 부분이며 통계적으로도 위험성이 크지. 그렇기 때문에 전문적인 도움이 요구되던 것이라고.”

이를 악물고 설명을 끝낸 스팍의 눈은 평소의 냉정함을 잃은 지 오래다. 의견의 교환은 이득을 주기도 하지만 애초의 문제를 강조하기도 했다. 간과해서 안 될 부분을 논리적으로 골라낸 그의 목소리는 약간의 감정과 함께 확실함을 얻어냈다. 그 단호함이야말로 커크에게 익숙한 것이었다. 핵심에 집중하는 함장의 문제해결능력을 보조하며 위험요소를 예비하는 것이 지휘팀의 일이었고, 함내의 이인자인 스팍은 구체적인 계획과 함께 비판을 제공하는 일 순위를 놓친 적이 없었다.

아주 약간 의도적으로 넘긴 부분을 알려주다니 고맙지만 얄미워라. 언제나의 표정으로 시선을 돌리는 함장에게 부함장은 작별인사를 반복했다. 안전한 귀환이 되기를 바라며 장수와 번영을 기원하네. 뒷말을 막는 것 마냥 자리에서 일어선 창백한 얼굴은 차갑기까지 했다. 문 앞에서 칼에 맞는다면 구급차 정도는 불러주겠어 하는 그의 눈빛이 오늘따라 신빙성 넘친다. 부들거리는 무릎이 걸음을 뗀 그 순간, 갑작스러운 움직임이 소리가 없어도 무시 못 할 진동으로 공기를 흔들었다. 유리를 친 커크의 주먹이 성난 열기로 벽을 긁기 시작한다.

“둘이 하던 대화를 맘대로 끝내지 좀 말라고!”

뒤집히는 흐름에 당혹해하던 함장의 얼굴은 분노의 힘으로 냉정을 되찾은 뒤였다.

“스팍, 그따위는 경험 없는 녀석이나 하는 걱정이야. 날 뭐로 보는 거야? 질척한 감정이 부족해 외계인 취급 당해본 건 너 혼자가 아니라고.”

“나는 그런 이유 없이도 벌칸이며 이미 인간과는 다른 종이지.”

“내말이 그 말이지. 이미 성립된, 그러니까, 우리에겐 진작 생성된 감정적인 애착이 있잖아? 그거야 어디 안 가고 있겠지만, 그 이상은 걱정 말라고!”

“……우리에게 어떤 감정적인 애착이 존재한다는 거지?”

“이거 말야 이거!”

흥분한 박자와 어긋나는 서툰 손짓으로 유리에 찍힌 것은 벌칸의 인사다. 매끈한 평면에 자국을 낼 기세로 눌려진 인간의 손바닥에는 붉게 피가 몰려있었다. 아주 그냥, 또 죽는 날까지 써먹고도 남을 커크의 무기였다.

어째서, 유일한 피해자인 커크가, 결코 좋은 내용이 아닌 사건을 주체적으로 상기시키는 걸까? 잦은 회상과 그로 인한 객관화는 과거의 사건에서 발생한 부정적인 감정을 희석시키는 데 추천되는 방법이기도 했다. 커크의 행동에 그런 목적이 있을지는 불분명한 일이었으나, 하여간에. 잠깐의 불편을 해석하며 넘긴 스팍이 잠시 놓쳤던 대화의 중심으로 돌아온다.

“불필요하게 생겨날지 모를 신경학적 요소를 조절할 수 있단 말인가?”

“내가 벌칸인줄 알아? 그런 건 아니지만 그래도 괜찮을 거라 이거지! 내가 사는 모습이 그 증거 아니겠어?”

“……이론적으로 가능하다 해도, 실체에 대한 지식이 미비하며 경험이 부족한 나로서는 신뢰하기 힘든 가설이지.”

“스팍! 지금 혹시 모를 군더더기가 두려워 이렇게 좋은 방법을 무시하겠다는 건 아니지? 부작용이건 뭐건 근심걱정을 하고 싶으면 계속 살아있는 게 먼저라고!”

“…….”

“정신 차리라고, 지금 닥쳐올 최악의 상황보단 뭐든지 나을 테니까!”

“절대적으로 타당한 주장은 아니지만 현재로서는 우선순위겠지.”

“이보세요 지금 댁의 목숨을 얘기하는 거라고! 이딴 대화를 삼십분에 한 번씩 하지 않으면 안 되는 병이 있나?”

악악대는 커크를 무시하며 스팍은 깊은 생각에 빠져들었다. 커크의 제안에는 무시하기 힘든 논리가 실재했다. 둘의 관계에 이미 성립된 감정적인 연계가 있다는 것을 스팍은 부인할 수 없었다. 동료의 존재를 넘어선 친구. 우정. 지금의 상황 역시 그로 인해 발생한 영향이었다. 굳이 분류하자면 선의와 호의가 확실했다. 위험요소에 대한 커크의 반론은 객관적인 자료가 부족한 것을 제외한다면 유혹적인 의견이었다. 스팍에게는, 노팅으로 발생한다는 감정적이고 육체적인 반응에 대해 이론적인 지식이 가득했다. 그 외의 것은 없었다. 막연하다면 막연할 수 있는 위험을 걱정하기에는, 이제껏 시도해온 보장 없는 방법 또한 적지 않았다. 그중 하나가 유일한 희망으로 남았던 것이 스팍의 현재였다. 커크의 제안은 객관적인 평가로도 다른 모든 계획을 압도했다. 그로 인해 얻게 될 이득의 가치를 생각한다면 약간의 미지수는 감수할 수 있을지도 모른다. 그래야만 했다.

“자네의 도움을 받아들이겠네.”

아무런 예고 없이 나온 스팍의 긍정은 단조로웠지만 유리를 부술 기세로 붙어있던 커크는 이를 악무는 안도의 숨을 내쉴 수 있었다. 유리 너머의 친구는, 도움을 거절하는 성격이 종족의 특성을 뛰어넘는 개성으로 유명한 녀석이었다. 상대한 경험이 제법 쌓인 그였기에 가능한 성공이었다.

 

그래봤자 시작일 뿐이지만.

“나는 준비를 해놓지. 문이 열린 뒤 우측으로 7미터 떨어진 리프트를 사용해 지하로 내려오면 복도가 보이고- ”

“준비? 무슨 준비가 필요한 거지? 친절은 고맙지만 난 혼자 있을 시간 같은 거 필요 없는데?”

“……짐, 관념과 현실의 괴리를 무시하는 습관은 장기적으로 더 큰 위험을 부를 테니 어서 고치도록 해. 나의 신체능력과 정신 상태는 현재 평소의 통제를 벗어난 상황이며 자네 신변의 안전을 위해서는 그에 맞는 준비가 필요하네.”

“어째서?”

“불가피하게 발생할지 모를 물리적인 피해를 방지하기 위해서지. 소모될 시간 또한 예측이 힘든 만큼 준비할 것은 적지 않아.”

“그렇게까지 거창할 일은 아니지 않아?”

머쓱하게 중얼거리는 커크의 말에 스팍은 대답조차 하지 않았다. 순식간에 인기척이 사라진 유리 너머의 어둠은 방금 전 그 자리에 서있던 모습이 홀로였던 것처럼 공허했다. 되돌아온 바람 소리에 고개를 돌려본 커크는 주변의 정적을 새삼 깨닫는다. 경치도 나쁘지 않은 좋은 집이었지만 위치의 황량함을 무시하기 힘들다. 나지막한 벽 너머 움직임 없는 지평선 위로 무질서를 뒤덮는 하늘이 광활하게 펼쳐져있다. 스팍을 위해 지어졌다는 이 집이 과연 집주인의 취향을 포함하는지, 아니라면 이게 바로 아버지의 사랑을 보여주는 벌칸의 스타일인지? 다급한 긴장이 사라지자 여러 잡다한 상념이 잡초처럼 무성해진다. 좋게 말하면 고즈넉하고 나쁘게 말하면 외톨이인 저택의 구석에서 그는 뒤늦게 또 다른 스팍을 기억해냈다. 걱정하고 있을 텐데 이걸 과연 알려야 하나? 잠시 머뭇거리던 생각은 쉽게 결정됐다. 황당한 사건의 더 당황스러운 전개를 누구에게 알릴 지는 전적으로 스팍의 권리였다.

그러고 보니 비교 못하게 어처구니없던 요청도 철회해야 할 텐데? 방금 전의 상황을 기억해내자 그거야말로 스팍이 처리할 일이라 깨닫게 된다. 과연 어떤 식으로 이유를 댈지 상상도 못할 일이었지만 언제나의 그처럼 듣고 보면 타당한 설명이 가능하려니.

그렇게 굴러가던 커크의 의식이 돌고 돌아 현재에 돌아왔다. 새까매진 하늘의 달과 별을 바라보다 하나 둘 인식이 늘어가자 등 뒤가 서늘하다. 소름이 좍 돋고 손바닥이 차게 식는, 지나치게 생생해 믿기 힘든 현실이었다.

열리기를 기다리는 저 문 뒤에는, 히트가 온 오메가가 있는 것이다.

이게 대체 어디의 후진 포르노지. 말도 안 되는 진부한 상황에 헛웃음을 뱉던 커크가 급하게 정신을 차린다. 스팍의 목숨이 걸린 일이야! 심각하다 못해 끔찍한 현실이라고! 그리고 진부하지도 않아! 벌칸이 나오는 포르노 따위 들어본 적도 없, 아니, 있어도 잊어야지 최대한으로 연관시키지 말아야지! 진정해라 제임스 커크 기억하라고 스팍은 터치 텔레파시라는 걸 앞으로 24시간동안 내 머리에 0.5초라도 더러운 영상이 떠오르면 난…… 설마 죽지는 않을 테지만…… 지금 내 걱정할 때가 아니지 닥치고 할 일만 하자! 해야 할 일 따위 모르겠으니 할 수 있는 걸 해야겠지?

그의 다짐은 절박했지만 실행이 벅찼다. 하지 말라 그러면 더 하는 법이었다. 커크의 지금 이 순간은 그 자리에 서있는 것 외에 할 일이 없었고, 어디의 후진 포르노냐 싶게 진부하고 상투적인 상황은…… 그냥 그거니까.

하느냐 하지 않느냐 그것이 문제로다. 전혀 문제가 아닐 죽음과 섹스의 갈림길에서 그 상대가 벌칸이 되니 배덕감이 세배로 올라가는 기분이었다. 분명 내가 미처 보지 못한 걸 거야. 미지에의 공포와 야릇한 흥분이 뒤섞이기 시작한 커크의 머리에는 이 우주의 어딘가에 분명 벌칸 포르노가 있을 것 같다 싶은 이상한 믿음이 생겨나고 있었다. 어차피 그는 직접경험으로 충분한 인생이라 관련 매체에 큰 관심이 없기도 했다. 관심이 아무리 컸다 해도 지금은 잊어야 할 입장이었고.

그래 난 그런 입장이야. 기도문을 욀 줄 모르는 제임스 커크는 자꾸 가벼워지려는 손발에 허겁지겁 족쇄를 채웠다. 어차피 그는 종교가 없었다. 그리고 이건 포르노가 아니고 꿈도 아니고 외계인의 명령도 아니었다. 자신의 친구이자 고매한 과학자인 스팍의 에- 그렇지 건강! 장수와 번영을 위해 결정된 끔찍이 중대하고 건전한…… 행위였다. 건전은 모르겠으나 건강한 건 맞았다. 차마 실험이란 소리는 못하겠는 커크도 그것만은 확신할 수 있었다. 아마도. 반드시? 기필코. 자기세뇌에 몰두한 그의 의지는 확고했다. 결과에 대한 불안이 생겨나자 자기 확신을 쏟아 붓는 의식구조였다. 돌아온 걱정과 긴장으로 냉정을 되찾은 커크가 잠시 뒤 열린 유리문을 통과했다. 그의 걸음은 엉키지 않았다. 약 3초 뒤 박자가 느려지긴 했지만.

완벽하게 차단되었던 투명한 벽 안에서 순식간에 거칠어진 호흡이 힘들게 삼켜진다. 침을 모아 넘긴 그가 무거운 걸음을 이어본다. 이미 자리를 뜬 시간이 적지 않게 흘렀을 텐데도 불구하고, 느끼지 못할 수 없는 것이 그 안의 공기였다. 바닥과 벽을 둘러싼 무색의 쉴드 마냥 보이지 않아도 선명한 존재감으로 즉각적인 욕망을 일으키는, 오메가의 페로몬.

순식간에 빨라지는 심장박동과 팽팽하게 당겨지는 근육의 흥분은 자동반사적인 육체의 본능이었다. 커크는 초조해지는 박자를 억누르며 신중하게 걸음을 옮겼다. 그는 경험이 적지 않은 남자였고, 솔직히 말해 히트가 온 오메가를 처음 겪는 건 아니었으니까. 예상 못한 순서에서 등장하는 그의 남다른 자제력은 오리온을 함락시키는데 성공한 몇 안 되는 지구인 중 하나가 되기에 큰 도움을 줬었다. 어찌 보자면 정말로, 선택에 의한 불능이었으니까.

 

낯익은 자극을 일으킨 공간에는 몸 안의 수분을 덥히는 사막의 태양 같은 체취가 남아있었다. 다듬어진 나뭇결 같은 평소의 스팍과 동떨어진 냄새를 민감해진 감각으로 흡수하며 커크는 생각했다. 이게 과연 스팍의 체취일까 그렇지 않다면 벌칸의 개성인걸까. 이성을 유지하려는 그의 노력은 제법 성공하고 있었다. 리프트의 문양과 돌로 된 바닥의 질감 등 무의미한 주변 환경에 정신을 집중하며 지하에 내려가자 노력은 세배로 요구됐다. 이어진 복도를 따라 걷는 커크의 발은 누가 붙드는 것처럼 느리고 무거웠다. 의지만으로 손발을 묶으며 도착할, 좁지도 넓지도 않은 통로의 끝에는 아마 한층 더 밀폐된 장소가 있을 터였다. 지금은 열려있을, 가장 안쪽의 자리가.

본능적으로 날뛰기 시작하는 육체를 추스르며 도착한 그곳에서 그를 맞이한 것은 당연히 스팍이었다. 그가 말한 준비는 상황과 인물을 아는 커크의 상상력으로 충분히 예측 가능한 장면 중 하나를 만들어 놨다. 그 사실은, 아무리 예상이 근접했어도 나오게 되는 커크의 감탄을 침묵시키지 못했다. 이 정도면 이미 제어가 불허된 무의식의 수준이었다. 왜냐면, 왜냐면…… 와.

우와.

백문이 불여일견입니다. 거리의 웃음 같은 통속은 눈앞의 현실과 맞닿을 때 고전으로 탈바꿈했다. 커크의 눈앞에 펼쳐진 것은 절대로 클리셰가 아니었다. 클래식이지.

금속의 마찰이 쇳소리를 내며 의식을 일깨운다. 둔중한 광택을 보이는 쇠사슬로 두 손이 묶여있는 스팍의 등허리가 기울어진 그림자를 만든다. 둥근 천정 아래에서 묵직하게 선을 그리는 침대 머리가 엄격하다. 급하게 벽을 짚은 커크의 손이 화끈하게 풀리는 등허리에 중심을 찾아준다.

그에게는 지금, 길고 느린 호흡이 필요했다. 덜컥거린 심장에 마비가 올 것만 같다.

심각한 상황은 갈수록 그 심각함이 더해져 흘러가는 방향이 엄청났다. 커크는 필수적이며 실용적인 과정을 계획했었고, 시간을 끌거나 잔말을 하는 걸로 스팍의 신경을 건드리지 않겠다는 결정 역시 진작 해놨었다. 다듬어놨던 이성은 굳건했지만 사람은 누구나 한계가 있었다. 늪을 걷는 것보다도 벅찬 몇 걸음으로 피곤해져있던 그의 육체는 불시에 펼쳐진 공격에 무릎이 흔들렸다.

사실, 이성을 마비시키고 감각에 불을 지피는 페로몬의 영향이 없다 쳐도 원래부터 있던 것들이 있기는 했다. 다양한 개성이 존재하기에 아름다운 우주에서, 각기 다른 기준을 두려워하지 않으며 선발대로 얼굴 팔이를 하는 엔터프라이즈에는, 젊음만으로 대체되지 못할 높은 평균치의 외양적 모범사례가 넘쳐났다. 최소한의 필수사항을 요구하는 기본체력은 전원의 피부와 몸매에 긍정적인 영향을 끼쳤다. 흥미로운 대화와 활기찬 웃음이 가능한 가운데 드러나는 지적인 내면 또한 아름다웠고, 그런 식으로 겉과 속이 멀쩡한 집단에서 스팍은 당연히 어느 하나 빠지지 않는 인물이었다. 그의 외모가 평균을 웃도는 수준인 것은 비교 없이도 쉽게 알게 되는 사실이었다. 개체의 고유한 성질은 언제나 외양을 포함했다. 짙은 체모와 창백한 피부가 대조되는 벌칸의 특징은 만나지 않아도 아는 것이었다. 이름을 가진 개인을 만나며 경험으로 배운 것이 그에 더해졌었다. 특유의 매력을 만들어내는 이국적인 생김새의 예술적인 균형이라든지, 이젠 제법 감정이 읽히는 크고 깊은 눈이라든지, 매끈한 피부는 정말로 그 어떤 상황에서도 땀을 흘리지 않는가 의아해한 순간이라든지…… 등등의 것은 모두가 순수하고 자연스러운 인식과 기억들에 불과했다. 그 정도는 눈이 있고 뇌가 있는 누구라도 알 것이며 해볼 만한 생각들이었다. 커크는 거기에다 눈도 좋고 취향도 폭넓었으니까.

스팍의 수많은 장점에 성적인 매력이 들어간다고 대놓고 말한 적은 없다 해도- 아니, 있던가? 하여간에, 커크는 누가 물어도 부인할 생각이 없었다. 눈이 있으면 다들 아는 진실이니까. 남들 다 아는 걸 혼자 모른다 하는 건 좀 많이 쓸데없잖아? 그러니까, 에, 그러니까!

완벽하게 준비된 자신의 육체가 호르몬의 영향으로 일어난 감각중추의…… 신경계통의…… 반사적인 인과관계로만 일어난 결과가 아니라는 것을 커크는 순순하게 인정할 수 있었다. 그의 죄의식은 크지 않았다. 그러기엔 너무 당연한 현실이었다. 그렇지 않았다면 오히려 죄스러웠을지 모른다. 힘이 실린 근육이 뚜렷하게 선을 그리는 긴 팔위로 손목을 조이는 금속 밴드와, 장갑에 감춰진 손위로 흐르는 긴장과, 모여진 어깨 사이로 움푹한 그림자가 옷 아래 감춰진 매끈한 등을 고스란히 드러내며 만들어낸 것은 밀도 높은 상상을 줄줄 뽑아내는 무시무시한 조화였다. 그 앞에서 솟구치는 흥분은 그러므로, 절대적으로 예의에 속하는 본능적인 반응이었다. 너무나 확실한 자극은 어쩐지 속 시원할 정도로 강렬했다. 문명의 역사에서 반복되는 증거가 그의 입장을 뒷받침했다. 아름다운 것이 손안에 들어오는 순간은 유혹적이니까. 강인한 존재가 무방비한 모습으로 주어지는 건 굉장한 감동이니까.

단언컨대 커크는 사냥이나 정복놀이 등에 따라오는 결박플레이 등에 취미가 없었다. 이제껏 남의 일이던 그런 취향이 지금 이 순간 뼈저리게 이해될 뿐이었다. 역시, 세상만사와 괴상한 포르노들에는 각자의 당위가 있었습니다? 더욱 솔직히 말해보자면 눈앞에 펼쳐진 광경은 그의 상상력으로 구성이 불가능한 수준이었다. 크게 잘못 맞아서는 뇌사 상태에 빠진다던지 살짝 삐끗해서는 여러 개의 뼈가 부러진다던지 등의 가능성은 여전했지만 그것마저도 흥분을 키우는 자극이었다. 정말로 파고들자면 커크는 위험중독이 확실한 성격이기도 했다. 이건 과연 선물일까 형벌일까? 남도 아닌 스팍의 목숨이 오락가락하는 상황인데도 불구하고 기능에만 충실하기 벅찰 만큼 과포화의 상태인 것이 그의 리비도였다. 이렇게 되자 당연한 수순으로 의심이 뒤따랐다. 당연히 그럴 것이라 말 할 필요가 없던 미래가 순식간에 모호해진다.

이걸 과연, 없던 일로 칠 수 있을까?

 

커크의 블랙박스가 속삭인 질문은 답을 꾸며주는 장식이었다. 이미 불가능할 게 확실했다. 이제까지 만으로도 인생 베스트 순위권이지! 섣부른 선언은 곧바로 부정되고 만다. 이건 순서를 따질 일이 아니었다. 독자적인 분류로 귀하게 보관되어야 할 처음이자 마지막의 오직 하나다.

스팍이 내 기억을 지우겠다고 하면 어쩌지?

본즈한테 말할 거라고 협박해야겠다.

그건 아마 복합골절의 가능성을 더 키우는 경우일 텐데? 커크의 이성은 이미 개인의 세계로 빠져있었다. 이기적인 마음으로 원하는 것에 집중하게 되는 그런 순간이었다. 취해버린 후각에 이어 시각마저 빼앗긴 그의 입에서 바짝바짝 침이 마르고 현실 감각이 사라져간다. 초조함에 뒤따른 긴장과 불안으로 얼기설기 엉켜있던 의식은 육체의 흥분으로 날뛰는 무의식에 속절없이 흔들린다.

 

그렇게, 순간과 영원이 함께하는 공간속에서 흘러가는 시간을 간신히 헤아리던 존재는 그 혼자가 아니었다. 참을성이라 치부하기 힘든 시작의 끝에서 간헐적인 떨림으로 억누른 숨 역시 하나일 수 없었다. 이쪽이야말로 차라리 이성을 놓고 싶은 수준의 수치에 휩싸여서는, 그 분노 덕분에 이성을 놓치지 않은 상황이었다.

“짐.”

뱃속 깊은 곳에서 흘러나온 신음과 함께, 거칠게 뒤섞인 이름은 알아듣기 힘들게 흐트러진 발음이었다. 그러나 충분했다. 온몸의 감각이 최대치를 향했던 커크에게는 그 이상의 신호가 필요 없었다. 기다리게 만들어 미안하다는 생각은 발도 디디지 못했다. 그가 반응한 것은 그의 이름이 아니었다. 그를 불러낸 것은, 표면을 굳히고 다시 부수며 끝없이 흐르는 용암처럼 끓고 있는 목소리였다. 완벽하게 준비된, 모든 것이 갖춰진, 본능의 움직임만을 기다리는…… 눈앞의 오메가가 자신을 부르는 목소리.

“스팍.”

입 밖으로 나간 소리는 신음 같기도 하고 울음 같기도 하다. 떠올리지 않아도 혀가 외우고 입술이 되뇌는 이름이 호흡을 대신하며 되풀이된다. 생생하게 날뛰기 시작한 온몸의 감각이 뚜렷한 열기로 이성을 앞서버린다. 귀에 들려온 자신의 목소리가 아무리 낯설어도 그 이름은 그렇지 않았다. 뒤로 물러서는 의식 한구석에 서늘한 냄새를 풍기며 자리한 한마디는 혼탁해지는 정신에 묻히지 못했다.

왜냐면, 중요한 거라서. 아주 중요하고 소중한 거라서.

끓어오르는 세포 하나하나가 다 솟아나 모든 것을 느끼려 달려들었다. 손안에는 어느새 그 어깨가 잡혀있었다. 탄탄한 매트리스 위에서 무릎 꿇은 등은 함부로 끌어안지 못하는, 신중한 접근이 필요한 종류다. 조심스레 자리 잡은 커크가 대화를 시도하지 않으며 움직인 것은 배려로 일어난 행동은 아니었다. 말이 무의미해 나타난 자연스러운 흐름이었다.

늘어진 소매위로 손목을 보이며 높은 깃으로 목덜미를 가린 부드러운 무광의 천은 마냥 얇지 않았다. 그러나 커크는 느낄 수 있었다. 갈구하는 기운이 가득한 육체는 터져 나오지 않아 놀라운 것이었다. 몽롱한 머리가 흡수하고 되새긴다. 어쩌면 이것이야말로 본능의 모습이었다. 달콤하게 젖어든 신음이나 환상을 탐하는 외침 없이, 오감을 넘어선 전체를 갈구하는 정직한 영혼의 욕심으로. 기다리던 것이 마침내 나타난 탓일까, 절정에서나 가능할 정적에는 이름 모를 감정이 가득 차있다. 귀가 아닌 손으로, 온 가슴으로, 뒤섞이는 체온으로 전부를 듣고 있는 커크에게는 계산이 필요 없는 확신이 가득 차오른다. 손안에서 터져 나오는 모든 이야기를 전부 자신의 몸이 들이키고 있다. 습기 찬 살결에 겹쳐진 건조한 열기가 살아있는 것처럼 바닥을 훑으며 스며든다. 사막의 신기루처럼 현란한 모습을 알려준다. 솟아오른 거품이 쉼 없이 생겨나고 또 생겨나 끓고 있다. 적나라하게 드러난 진실은 다 하나가 되었다. 눈이 먼 것처럼 보이는 것도 보이지 않는 세상에서 유일하게 목적을 아는 육체가 본능으로 움직였다. 멈추지 못한다. 피부가 아닌 온도로 호흡이 아닌 욕망으로. 크고 낮은 높낮이의 전율을 놓치지 않으며 손안의 몸을 삼키던 커크의 손이 길을 찾았다.

전부를 원해 택하지 못하는 의식을 대신해 믿기지 않는 뜨거움을 찾아낸 그의 손이 그 시작을 향한다. 그리고 도착한다. 순식간에.

온몸이 심장이 된 것처럼 벌벌 떨리던 사지가 전체를 잊더니, 터지기 시작한 물살에 휘말려 버렸다. 손끝을 적시는 습기를 파고들자 젖어있는 피부가 매끄럽다. 겁 없이 더듬으며 찾아든 손이 발기된 성기까지 확인한다. 두근거림을 멈추는 압박으로 시야를 가린 것이 색으로 물든 공기인지 터져버린 심장인지 구분되지 못한다. 깜박거리는 눈꺼풀처럼 의식 없이 일어나는 순간의 연속이었다. 생각을 그만둔 두 손이 품안의 몸을 끌어안고서 집요해진다.

말도 안 되는 뜨거움은 생경하다 못해 경이로웠다. 믿기 힘든 감각으로 감싸는 피부와 조직과 세포와 그 사이의 모든 미약한 움직임이 고스란히 전해진다. 황홀한 박자와 고통에 가까운 자극으로, 거대해진 성기를 받아들이고 집어삼킨다. 끝을 모른다. 모든 공백이 사라진다. 완벽하게.

빈틈없이 안겨있는 단단한 육체가 노래를 부르는 것처럼 박자를 맞춘다. 맞닿은 감각의 조용한 대조는 어딘지 모를 곳에서 퍼지는 자극을 더 끈적하고 짙게 만들었다. 박자가 커져가는 두 육체에서 번쩍 하는 찰나와 눈앞이 새까매지는 어둠이 번갈아 나타난다. 주체할 수 없는 일탈로 규칙이 깨지고 신음이 터진다. 얼굴 없는 적에게 패배를 선언한다. 그 목에 칼을 꽂고 승리의 웃음이 터진다. 그리고, 그렇게, 두 번째 도착이었다. 끝없는 추락에서 눈을 뜨자 펼쳐지는 세상처럼 황홀한 절정에 흠뻑 젖는다.

무질서하고 무방비하게, 녹아들어 겹쳐진 피부가 전부를 느끼고 숨을 헐떡인다. 넘쳐나는 뜨거움은 사정의 결과라고만 넘어가기엔 과한 전율을 불러왔다. 어디서 어떻게 나타났을지 모를 열정과 욕구가 가득하게, 한 곳도 비지 않도록 가득하게, 숨을 멈추고 스며들어 아무리 노력해도 지워지지 않는 흔적을 만들겠다고. 적나라한 욕망으로 무너지듯이.

 

비교형을 찾지 못할 폭발이 가라앉자 불규칙한 떨림이 느린 박자를 되돌렸다. 어느새 감았던 눈을 뜬 커크가 절박함이 사라진 공기를 들이쉬며 정신을 가다듬는다. 하나의 육체인 것처럼 고스란히 전해지던 쾌락은 이제 각자의 갈림길에서 사그라진다. 애초에 다른 것이라 당연한 일이었지만, 당연한 일이라 해도 언제나 성공하는 건 아니었다. 여전히 이어진 몸에서 민감하게 부풀어있는 만족이 당당하고 거만하다. 바짝 마른 숨을 고르며 꿈틀대는 자신의 성기에 커크는 신음을 참아냈다. 비명이 있었는지 애원이 있었는지, 모르는 것은 아쉽지 않았다. 불필요한 순간이란 하나도 없는 완벽한 절정이었다.

아무도 모를 순간을 함께한 유일한 상대가, 품안의 몸이, 예상했던 그대로 만들어낸 침묵처럼.

희게 질린 목덜미에는 조금의 자국도 늘어있지 않았다. 땀에 젖은 이마로 아주 잠깐 기대보는 정도는 괜찮지 않을까. 입안의 붉은 피를 맛보며 스팍의 어깨를 움직인 커크가 조금이라도 편하게 자세를 고쳐준다. 긴장이 풀린 어깨는 눈에 보이는 호흡으로 잠들지 않은 것을 증명했다. 누구도 이름 부르지 않는 방안에 정적이 내려앉는다. 아무런 말도 원하지 않을 뒷모습이었다. 새까만 머리카락을 바라보던 커크의 손이 느리게 어깨를 붙들어본다. 조심스러운 손으로 만져지는 긴장은 처음과 마찬가지로 그 자리에 있었다. 신경을 건드릴 가시가 아니라 다행인걸까?

닿아있는 피부와 겹쳐진 호흡을 무시하면서, 품안의 허전함을 삼켜내며 어색한 공백을 거리로 만든 커크가 자신의 팔을 베개 삼아 눈을 감는다. 기울어진 직선이 둥근 선을 만들며 흐트러져도, 아무리 가깝다 해도, 하나가 되지 못하는 현실은 그에게 제일로 익숙했다. 머리로 알던 것에 실제가 더해진다면야 이런 기분도 처음은 아니었다.

흐릿해진 마음으로도 쉽게 잠들지 못하던 그가 마지막 인사인양 깜박이던 눈으로 바라본 것은, 검푸른 머리카락 위로 솟아난 뾰족한 귀의 얇은 그림자였다. 가늘고도 확실한 날카로움은 눈을 감아도 고스란히 떠오르며 지워지지 않았다. 꽃잎의 끝처럼 부드럽고 생선 가시처럼 매끄러운…… 손대기 시작하면 멈추기 힘들 것이 분명한, 스팍의 귀.

 

잠잠해진 어둠 속에서 홀로 눈뜬 커크는 해가 훤해진 이후에야 스팍을 마주할 수 있었다. 짧은 호칭만으로 인사를 대신한 뒤 고개를 끄덕인 둘은 많은 복잡함 없이 엔터프라이즈로 귀환했다. 잡다한 마무리를 함께 정리한 둘 사이에는 어색한 침묵이 남지 않았다. 평소와 다를 것 없는 목소리로 대답이 돌아오고 질문이 던져졌다. 성공적인 출발로 다음 임무를 향하는 엔터프라이즈의 함교는 평화로웠으며, 전체의 다음으로 부함장을 찾는 함장의 시선은 일상의 습관이었다. 시선의 끝 서있는 부함장은 언제나 봐온 반듯한 어깨였다. 곧은 목덜미의 흰 선을 이어가는 뾰족한 귀가 언제나의 모습으로 시야 한 구석을 간질인다. 그러니 커크에게는 후회가 없었다. 그 순간 떠오른 것은 의심이었다. 섬뜩하게 등줄기를 스치는 감각은 낯설고도 두려웠다.

여운이 사라지기엔 시간이 걸릴 일이었지만 과연 그 시간이 충분할지조차 미지수였다. 이어지는 상념을 버리지 못하고, 마냥 되살아나는 것은 심지어 머리의 기억만이 아니었으니. 순간의 연속을 비료삼아 그의 의심은 그렇게 뿌리를 내렸다. 자라날 준비를 끝마쳤다. 하룻밤이라 부르기도 무안한 짧은 시간이 며칠 밤을 가득 채울지 알 수 없어진 그가 한숨으로 눈을 감았다. 오늘 밤을 날리는 것이 걱정돼서다.

물론, 오늘 밤이 불안한 것은 그 혼자가 아니겠지만.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

새로운 임무를 위한 출발이 여유로워서일까. 부함장의 늦은 귀환이나 연기된 출발 시간 등은 엔터프라이즈의 일상에 발을 걸지 못했다. 휴가를 중단하고 돌아온 뒤 술병이 났던 우후라는 다음날 급성 알코올 중독의 치료를 위한 하이포조차 거부한 채 함내에서의 휴식을 즐겼으며, 완벽한 평소의 모습으로 알찬 시간을 보낸 그녀의 입은 쉽게 열리는 입이 아니었다. 그즈음엔 정말로 모두가 알게 된 일이었지만 별다른 추궁은 뒤따르지 못했다. 그들의 이별에 대한 구체적인 사연은 아무에게도 알려지지 않을 수 있었다. 또 다른 당사자가 돌아온 뒤에도 그 사실은 변함없었다. 사생활을 존중해주는 좋은 업무환경이었다. 사귀다보면 헤어지기도 하는 거지. 사생활을 존중하면서 호기심을 알아서 해소시키던 주변인들은 나름대로 합당한 이유를 찾아내곤 했다. 때마침 벌칸을 방문하는 것으로 스팍에 대한 간접적인 지식이 늘어난 것 역시 큰 도움이 되었다. 벌칸은 이렇게 사는 구나 / 스팍만 그런 게 아니라 벌칸이 그런 거군 / 신기한 종족이야 등등으로 추측되는 무난한 이유들은 타인의 이해에 엄청난 도움을 줬다. 고향에 오자 강렬해진 이질감? 멸종위기 종족 특유의 고압적인 태도? 그에 대한 반발? 문화적 차이? 기타 등등으로 상상력은 발휘되었고 어쨌든 간에 우후라는 탁월하게 지적이며 독립적인 베타인데다 스팍은…… 스팍이었으니까. 제3자들의 관심은 적당히 무마될 수 있었다.

면대면의 대화가 일상인 함교의 상황은 그럴 수 없었다. 평소의 흐름을 되찾은 엔터프라이즈의 중심부에서 정적은 편할 때가 적어져 있다. 당장 눈앞의 할 일이 사라지자 다들 한가해서였다. 막 행성 하나를 떠났으니만큼 자연스레 나올만한 화제는 남아돌았지만 그것들 중 대다수는 현 시점에서 귀신같은 얼굴로 제자리에 앉아있는 부함장의 개인사와 깊은 관련을 갖고 있었다. 언제나 그런 얼굴이었던 만큼 그건 유별난 차이가 아니었지만, 하여간에. 아무생각 없이 오 그래서 벌칸은 어땠고 나의 휴가는 어땠다 말하던 몇몇 대원들은 한 두 마디 후에 대화를 종결시키곤 했다. 부함장에 대한 거부감으로 일어나는 현상은 아니었다. 지극히 당연하고도 사회적인 외면이었다. 저기 앉아있는 부함장과 조기 앉아있는 통신담당 장교가 사귄 것을 우리가 다 아는데 둘이 헤어졌군. 양심적인 마음으로 관련 대화를 삼가자, 모두의 건강과 나의 커리어를 위해서? 연방의 운명과 나의 생명을 위해서.

스팍과 우후라는 각자의 생각에 잠긴 것만으로도 구역을 꽁꽁 얼려놓고 있었다. 입 안 열고 일만 하는데 이렇게 삭막하다니 입 열고 일 안하는 순간이란 상상하기조차 끔찍했다. 곁에서 일하는 모든 타인들은 교묘하고 예의바른 대화들로 평화를 유지했다. 아무도 입 밖으로 꺼내지 않았으나 만장일치로 조성된 결론이었다. 절대 참견하지 말자고.

나쁘지 않았으나 좋지도 않은 분위기가 분명했으며 집단의 업무증진을 위해 총책임자인 함장에게 뭔가를 요구할만한 상황이었다. 아마도.

 

할 일을 깨달았다고 할 수 있는 것은 아니었지만. 당면한 과제와 그에 대한 책임을 통감하면서도 커크는 쉽사리 입을 열지 못했다. 사생활을 사생활로 놔두는 태도가 올바르다 생각할 때마다 어쩐지 마음 한 구석이 따끔거리곤 했다. 심상치 않은 모습으로 돌아온 우후라를 보면서 시작되었던 함장의 책임의식은 예상외의 직접적인 참여를 통해 사태를 해결한 뒤 감당하지 못할 덩어리로 마음을 억누르고 있었다. 내가 너무 나댔어, 란 생각은 놀랍게도 없었다. 그 정도의 자조는 끼어들 틈도 찾지 못했다. 예상외의 참여를 통해 발생한 상상 불가능의 곤란이었다. 지금 이 시점에서 커크는 자신할 수 있었다. 아무래도 우후라는…… 하나만 알지 둘을 모르는 것이 분명하다고.

애인의 아버지를 만나겠군 정도로 준비되었던 마음에 떡 하고 닥쳐온 게 애인의 성정체성이 육체적으로 변화된 현실이라니. 남이 보기에도 막막하기 짝이 없으며 충격과 혼란이 짐작되는 일이었지만, 그게 끝이 아니었는데. 그 이후에 따라온 끔찍한 부가설명들, 그러니까, 폰-파의 존재와 해결이 실패할 경우 목숨을 잃게 된다는 유별나고 괴상한 위기는…… 그녀에게 전달되지 못했다는 게, 타당한 결론이었다. 최대한 침착하게 남의 사생활을 고민해보던 커크의 생각에는 그랬다. 나라면 절대 우후라에게 말하지 못 할 거야. 그녀의 성격과 스팍의 성격을 따져볼 경우 높은 확률로 일어날 정보의 차단이었다. 누군가의 발목을 잡기 싫어서 만이 아니라, 발목을 잡아도 소용없을 것이 분명했으니까. 이러저러하니 우리는 헤어져야 할 것 같고 난 추가적으로 제3자와의 섹스가 필요합니다. 이성적으로 불필요하며 감성적으로 잔인한 농담 같은데 농담이 아니라 사실이라니.

정말 굳이 말해보자면, 헤어지지 않는 선택지도 있었을 테지만. 더욱 깊은 단계로 남들의 사생활을 고민하던 커크가 갑자기 자신의 머리를 쥐 뜯었다. 과부하로 열이 올라서일까? 의도치 않게 얻게 된 과잉정보로 함장은 불편이 많았다.

그런 정보 없는 남들 역시 더 편한 것은 아니었다. 부함장과의 대화가 업무에 필수적인 모든 대원이 눈치를 보고 있었다. 어쩐지 건강이 안 좋아 보이는 착각을 부를 만큼 달라진 분위기는 쉽게 무시하기가 힘들었다. 기묘하게 재빠른 명령이 오고가는 순간은 괜찮을 수 있을 텐데, 지금의 엔터프라이즈는 너무나 평화로웠다. 누군가 뭔가를 해야 해 아니라면 우린 모두 공기 중의 산소함유량과 아무 상관없이도 숨이 막혀 죽을지 몰라. 과장되었다 무시하기 힘든 업무공간의 스트레스와 그로 인한 악영향은 결국 함장에게 모이고 있었다.

아무도 눈을 마주치지 않는데 어쩐지 모두가 나를 쳐다보는 것만 같은 그런 느낌. 이건 아마 사실이겠지. 당장 본인부터 우후라와 스팍을 부르기 전에 망설임이 생기는 판국이니까. 곤란하고 곤란하지만 뭔가를 하자니 너무나 미묘하며 개인적인 상황인 것을. 사회성이 바닥난 기분의 함장 곁에서 놀랍게도 먼저 움직인 것은 부함장이었다.

곤란하고 곤란한 분위기가 벌칸의 두꺼운 피부마저 뚫은 것인지? 연구실에서 자신을 찾는다며 사라진 부함장의 뒤로 공기를 내리누르던 중력의 무게가 가벼워진다. 팽팽하게 당겨진 줄이 저 하늘로 날아간 기분이었다. 조금은 황당하고, 약간은 아쉬운 그런 종류의 해방감. 각기 다른 의미의 시선들이 서로 다른 방향을 향하는 가운데 함장 역시 기어코 자리를 일어선다. 술루에게 지휘를 맡긴 뒤 누군가를 따라가겠다 급하게 서두르는 커크의 걸음은 전염성이 강했다. 마찬가지로 타당한 이유를 대며 순식간에 자리를 비운 것은 우후라였고, 셋이 사라진 함교에는 여유가 돌아왔다. 걱정을 하기 위한 여유.

사귈 때보다 헤어질 때가 더 부담스러운 것은 모든 사내연애의 공통점이기 때문에 특별히 부당한 현상은 아니었다. 불만과 피로는 이해한다고 줄어드는 것이 아니었지만.

 

자신도 모를 이유로 다급하게 쫓아나간 커크는 손쉽게 스팍을 따라잡았다. 정말로 연구실에서 요청이 들어와 나갔던 부함장은 당연한 모습으로 일에 열중해 있었다. 희고 푸른 불빛 아래에서 집중한 그를 보며 함장은 얘기 좀 하자는 소리를 쉽게 꺼내지 못했다. 어디서부터 뭘 어떻게 말해야 할 지 정리가 덜 끝나서였다. 스팍의 스타일로 말해보자면, 문제의 누적이 요소의 분류를 앞지를 것이 분명해 시도조차 무의미한 시점이었다. 커크의 스타일로 말해보자면, 개판이었고.

어쩌면 아닐지도 모르지. 단정하게 일에 전념하는 스팍을 보고 있자니 엉망인 것은 주변이 아니라 나 혼자란 회의가 들 법도 했다. 남이 하는 짓을 내가 못하란 법은 없지. 최선을 다해 침착해진 커크는 우선순위를 정하기 시작했다. 일차적으로 확인해야 할 것은 아마, 심신의 건강을 포함한 여러 많은 관련요소의…… 현 상태였다. 그래서 우리가 죽여주는 섹스를 했는데 그게 과연 효과가 있었는지? 환불이 필요한지? 어쩌고저쩌고는 불가능하겠지만. 사실, 필요한 활동에 아무런 문제가 없습니다 하며 나올 대답 역시 예상되지만.

그거야말로 이미 넘긴 시작이었다. 그 뒤로 이어져야 할 대화를 감 잡지 못해 고민하던 커크의 갈등은 금세 끝났다.

갑자기 눈앞에 나타난 스팍이 커크를 불렀다.

“함장님,”

“미스터 스팍! 어쩐 일이지?”

“……저 역시 같은 질문을 하고 싶습니다. 제2연구실의 입구를 12분간 점령하고 있는 것은 어째서입니까?”

“점령이라니 전혀 그럴 의도가 아니었어!”

“현재의 행동에 아무런 목적이 없다는 것은 저를 비롯한 대원들 모두가 관찰할 수 있었습니다.”

“…….”

이게 과연 평상시의 귀찮아하는 표정인지 업신여기는 표정인지 피곤해하는 표정인지…… 세 가지를 모두 포함한 가면인지, 커크는 구분이 불가능했다. 반사적으로 일을 친 것은 그러므로 그의 입이다.

“그래서 우후라와는 대체 어떻게 된 거야?”

“……사적인 관계에 대한 대화를 나누기에는 좋은 장소가 아니라 생각되니 간략하게 되짚어 주지. 최근의 대화를 통해 자네 역시 관계의 종결을 인식했다 알고 있는데.”

“그래, 그러니까, 공적인 관계에는 아무 문제가 없다 이 소리지?”

“…….”

드물게 대답이 늦는 스팍을 바라보며 커크는 닥치고 기다리는 것에 혼신의 힘을 다했다. 인간적인 호기심 때문만은 아니었고 친구 대 친구로 묻고 싶은, 하고 싶은 말이 마구 떠올랐지만 장소와 시간은 그의 편이 아니었다. 미간에 주름을 만들며 바닥을 향하고 만 스팍의 두 눈은 보이지 않는 문제를 읽는 것처럼 다른 세상에 빠져있었다. 다리에 쥐가 날 것만 같은 커크가 자세를 두 번 바꾼 뒤, 동상처럼 굳어있던 스팍이 드디어 고개를 들었다. 느리게 깜박인 눈에는 언제나의 차분함이 돌아와 있다.

“우리 사이의 동료의식과 그에 대한 보고를 원한다면 대답은 긍정일세. 부정적인 요소는 찾을 수 없군.”

“난 보고를 원하는 게 아냐. 걱정해서 이러는 거라고.”

“자네의 관심이 필요한 정보가 생길 경우 곧바로 보고하도록 하지.”

딱 떨어지게 마침표를 찍는 그에게 커크는 더 이상 할 말이 떠오르지 않았다. 여전히 장소가 좋지 않기도 했고, 솔직하게 말해 우후라와 관련된 이야기를 그녀가 없는 장소에서 말하는 것은 굉장한 용기를 필요로 하는 일이었으니까. 이 모든 이야기에 자신의 관심이 불필요하다는, 지극히 개인적인 일이라는 스팍의 대답 또한 옳은 소리였다. 함교내의 어색한 분위기가 더 큰 문제를 일으킨다면야 함장의 입장에 뒤따를 책임이 늘어나겠지만, 정말로 솔직하게 말해서 일 잘하기로 1,2위를 다투는 두 명이 이 이상의 문제를 일으키리라고는 상상조차 힘들었다. 아니, 상상은 가능했지만, 상상이 가능한데다 더 걱정되는 것은 따로 있었다. 살짝 작아지고 무거워진 목소리로 커크는 스팍의 이름을 불렀다.

“스팍.”

“짐.”

“우리는 어떤가?”

“흠…….”

눈치 빠르게 호명한 것 치고는 건조한 반응이었다. 이름을 주고받음이 전부인 것처럼 몸을 돌리려던 스팍이 순간 멈춰 선다. 아주 짧게, 치솟은 눈썹과 함께 커크에게 돌아온 대답은 가끔 듣는 문장이었다.

“자료에 대한 분석이 끝나는 대로 보고하도록 하지.”

산뜻하게 사라지는 뒷모습에 커크의 입에서도 습관 같은 불평이 토해지고 만다. 추측이라도 할 수는 없냐? 젠장맞을.

 

별다른 이득은 없다 해도 별다른 손해 또한 없는 대화였다. 긴장과 체념이 뒤섞인 마음으로 자신의 쉬프트를 끝낸 커크는 수많은 이들이 예상 못한, 어쩌면 고대하던 장면을 마주하게 된다. 매스 홀의 정중앙에서 함께 식사를 하는 우후라와 스팍을 본 그는 수많은 제3자들과 마찬가지로 부자연스러운 걸음을 숨기지 못하며 다수의 속에 섞여 들어갔다. 어떻게 된 상황이야 어서 빨리 보고바람! 속닥거리는 함장에게 산발적인 정보가 모여들었다. 현재 13분 째 동석중이며 자세의 변화는 17% 내외, 소통을 위한 대화는 일어나지 않고 있습니다!

정말로 보고하는 몇몇 소령의 곁에서 고개를 돌리는 체콥의 얼굴에는 경멸이 섞여있었다.

“함당님 어째서 매스 홀의 리플리케이터는 보드카를 제공하지 않는 겁니까?”

“제공한다 해도 자네는 음주가 가능한 나이가 아니야.”

“촌구석에서나 그렇겠죠.”

사실상 함내에서 따라야 하는 규칙은 연방의 법규였으며, 그 규칙대로라면 정량을 벗어나지 않는 음주는 모든 대원의 휴식시간에 허용된 자유였다. 정량의 기준이 정해져 있지 않아 수많은 문제를 야기해온 항목이었다. 술이 필요한 것은 결코 한명이 아닐 분위기였지만 다행스럽게도 스팍과 우후라는 음식 앞에서 장난치는 성격들이 아니었다. 신속하게 매스 홀을 벗어나는 곧은 등은 둘이었고 평화적이지는 않더라도 전투적이지는 않은 모습으로 사라진 그들의 뒤에서 남들의 추론은 부활했다. 다시 사귀나? 설마? 협정을 맺나? 과연?

남들의 추론을 흡수하며 제공은 하지 않던 커크는, 그날 베타 쉬프트가 시작된 이후에조차 잠을 이루지 못했다. 어째서 이리도 궁금할까. 이 궁금증은 과연 해소될 수 있을까. 단도직입적인 질문으로 스팍의 쿼터를 찾아간다면 나는 과연 사회적인 대응을 얻을 수 있을까.

갈등하며 잠 못 이루던 함장은 자신의 쉬프트에 늦고 말았다. 5분. 이 정도 늦는 것이 인간미입니다 써 붙인 것처럼 등장한 함장에게 함교의 여럿은 아침 인사를 했다. 아무도 노려보거나 신경질내지 않는 함교에는 놀랍게도, 어제와 비교 불가능하게 말랑해진 공기가 가득했다. 통신담당 장교와 부함장간의 공적인 대화는 그날의 쉬프트에서 네 차례 일어났다. 아무런 피해를 일으키지 않는 실용적인 내용이었다.

발전한 현실에 감지덕지한 주변인들과 달리 함장의 호기심은 더욱 증폭되고 말았다. 휴식시간만을 기다린 함장이 최대한 자연스럽게 부함장을 쫓아간 것은 그러니까, 나쁜 의도가 아니었다. 자신의 쿼터에서 함께 저녁을 먹자는 커크의 요청은 어딘지 어색했으나 고개를 끄덕인 스팍의 걸음은 태연했고 목적 또한 확실했다.

“우리가 이제 갖게 될 대화에는 개인적인 장소가 적합하겠지.”

뚜벅뚜벅 걷는 긴 다리 옆에서 속도를 맞추기 시작한 커크는 여전히 자신의 의도나 그의 목적을 알 수 없었으나 하여간에 나쁜 의도가 아니고 나쁜 목적이 아닌 것은 분명했다. 아마도.

 

그렇게 둘은 함장의 쿼터에 들어섰다. 지휘부의 소규모 회의나 자잘한 대화나 보고서의 주고받음 등으로, 권력의 책임자 둘이 밀폐된 공간에 있게 된 것은 처음이 아니었다. 이렇게 개인적인 이유는 처음이었지만. 그러니까, 일반적인 입장에서는 말이지. 우린 이제 친구다! 를 기정사실로 만들기 위해 끊임없이 치근댔던 커크의 노력에도 불구하고 둘의 친분은 아직까지 다수가 공유하는 공간에서만 일어나던 일이었고 커크는 스팍의 여가시간을 함께 보낼 그 외의 방법을 찾지 못하고 있었다. 벌칸이니 술도 안마시고, 이미 애인이 있으니 음담패설도 불가능한데다가, 다시 한 번 말하지만 벌칸이기 때문에 애인이 없어도 음담패설이 안통하고…… 의 이유들로 스팍은 다른 대원들에게 통하는 커크의 친분 교류에서 언제나 범위 밖의 인물이었다. 헌데 그런 범위를 확 넘어서는 개인적인 상호교류의 경험이 생긴데다가 더해보자면 (구)애인조차 모르는 비밀의 공유가 일어났으니, 으아니 이것은 좋은 기회가 분명한데 도무지 활용할 방법을 찾을 수 없구나! 결코 나쁜 상황은 아니었지만 이 어색함 역시 벗어날 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 그렇다면야 즐기는 수밖에. 음. 음음음!

그래서 커크는, 자신의 쿼터에만 허용된 여러 사치를 할 수 있는 만큼 제공할 생각이었다. 물론 스팍은 선택적 채식주의자기에 지극히 한정된 메뉴만을 허용했지만, 뭐, 비싼 야채 찾자면 끝이 없겠지! 어차피 가공품이지만!

음!

양념이 전혀 안된 곡물 죽에 간단한 파스타 샐러드를 곁들이는 정도로 커크의 권유를 무마한 스팍은 입에 음식이 있는 상태에서 말을 하지 않는 올바른 식사예절을 갖고 있었다. 몇 번의 대화를 시도했다 늦게 돌아오는 대답과 대답이 늦어지는 과정을 지켜보며 그걸 배운 커크 역시 결국엔 식사에 집중하게 되었다.

달그락 거리는 식기 소리의 박자에 맞춰 값비싼 진짜 버본을 권해보는 커크에게 스팍은 예의바른 거절로 답례했으며 그 또한 홀로 마셔도 괜찮다는 스팍의 인사에 고개를 저었다. 잠시 뒤 자신의 결정을 무척 후회했지만. 식사가 끝난 뒤 모든 디저트와 커피를 거절하며 허브티 한잔만을 따라 앉은 스팍의 앞에서, 커피 한잔이 최선이다 생각하면서도 커크는 결국 작고 반짝이는 유리잔에 샛노란 술을 따랐다. 어떤 대화가 나올지는 모를 일이었으나 대충 먹은 스테이크가 얹힐 지경이라 견딜 수가 없었다. 맥주 한 캔만 딸 수 있다면 얼마나 좋을까. 독한 술 한 모금을 머금은 채 초조함을 가라앉힌 그는 느지막히 입을 열었다. 당연히, 그 술을 마신 다음에.

“스팍.”

“함장님.”

“내 방에서마저 그런 호칭은 피하자고 소화에 좋지 않으니까.”

“단순한 호칭의 변화가 소화기관에 어떤 영향을 끼치는지 이해가 불가능한 일이지만, 그러도록 하지.”

“스팍…….”

쉽게 시작된 대화는 기이하게 진전이 불가능했다. 여러 긴급한 화제 중 제일 쉬운 것을 필사적으로 골라낸 커크가 말을 잇는다. 우후라와는 잘 해결된 건가? 함축적인 질문이로군. 내 이해가 맞다면 사적인 관계의 변화에 따른 공적인 관계의 유지에 대해서겠지? ……아마 그렇겠지. 자네가 걱정할 일은 여전히 없으며 이상의 보고 또한 필요치 않다 생각되네. 네가 상관할 바가 아니다 말하는 태연한 목소리에 커크의 답답함이 터지고 말았다. 스팍 난 지금 상관이 아닌 친구의 입장으로 자네를 저녁에 초대한 거야! 사생활에 대한 질문 역시 일에 대한 걱정이 아니라 자네에 대한 걱정으로 나온 소리고! 그렇다면 짐, 대답은 긍정적이네. 어떻게? 지난 137시간 동안 일어난 여러 개인적인 변화로 인해 나의 생활역시 영향을 받았지만, 현재 나는 함내에서의 직무수행에 아무런 장애가 없으며 그것은 그녀 또한 마찬가지니까. 스팍의 목소리는 태연한 정도가 아니었다. 그 목소리는, 확신에 차있었다.

“……화해했다는 소린가?”

“알맞지 않은 표현이군. 그녀와 나는 다툰 적이 없어.”

“그렇다면, 에, 갈등이 해소됐다는 건가?”

“그것 역시 적합하지 못하네. 우리의 지난 소통에는 아무런 갈등이 없었어.”

“뭐? 그렇다면 어째서 헤어진 건데?”

“일어나고만 관계의 종결은 갈등으로 발생한 결과가 아니야. 피치 못하게 생긴 변화에 대응하는 가장 합리적인 결론이었지.”

(구)애인과의 헤어짐을 정리해놓은 스팍의 목소리는 모르는 이의 귀에는 질릴 만큼 냉정할 수 있겠지만 현재 얼굴을 마주한 커크에게는 전혀 다르게 들리는 목소리였다. 살짝 기울어진 고개 아래 그림자가 드리운 갈색 눈동자의 쓸쓸함을, 그는 모른 척 할 수 없었다.

그러니 벌칸이 술을 마셨다면 참 좋았을 텐데! 그래서 커크는 대신 술잔을 비웠다. 책의 한 장이 넘어가며 단락이 완결되는 것처럼 내려앉는 침묵 아래에서 커크는 그렇게 스팍의 눈동자를 마주했다. 그건 그래서 잘 되었으니 그렇다 치고.

“스팍.”

“짐.”

“그래서…… 다른 건 어찌 된 거야?”

“무엇을 지칭하는지 명확한 설명이 요구되는데.”

“이거 말일세. 우리!”

던지듯 빈 잔을 내려놓은 뒤 서로를 가리키는 짐의 손이 허공을 오고 갔다.

“아.”

“아……?”

좁은 의자 위에서 허리를 세운 스팍이, 등받이에 깊숙이 몸을 묻으며 자세를 바로 한다.

“그 외의 대화가 필요하리라 생각지 않은 주제지만, 자네가 원한다면 참여하겠네.”

……감사합니다? 망할 녀석 같으니라고. 불만이 가득한 표정으로 새 술을 따른 뒤, 한 모금에 거만한 대답을 함께 넘긴 커크가 자리에 돌아와 앉는다. 음. 좋아. 어디보자. 그러니까…….

“어땠어?”

“무엇이?”

“섹스 말이야, 섹스.”

우리가 했던 그거.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

직접적으로 나온 단어는 서로의 예상을 벗어나는 종류였다. 그래서일까? 스팍은 자신도 모르게 솔직한 답을 하고 말았다.

“관련 주제에 대한 자네의 자신감에 내 감상이 필요한 줄은 몰랐군.”

“아니, 난 지금 내가 잘했냐고 묻는 게 아니야! 당연 잘했겠지만, 잠깐, 혹시 아닌 거야? 끔찍했어? 으 하여간에 그 얘기가 아니라고!”

벌컥벌컥. 거칠게 술잔을 비운 커크의 질문이 박자를 잃지 않으며 이어졌다.

“그래서 성공했냐고 묻는 거야! 스팍, 이제…… 괜찮은 거지? 죽을 일 없는 거지?”

“물론이네. 여러 조건을 만족하게 된 이상 관련 문제는 지나간 난관이지. 어제 오늘의 업무수행력과 차후보고의 부재가 충분한 설명이 되었을 거라 믿은 내 착각을 용서하게.”

“내 불안을 과소평가한 자네의 실수를 용서해주지.”

죽을 만큼 걱정했던 커크에게는 지나치게 평범한 대화였고 격해진 그의 표정에는 진심이 가득했다. 망할 녀석 같으니라고. 됐으면 됐다 말 한마디 하는 게 뭐가 그리 어렵냐? 스팍 역시, 자신의 실수를 완전히 무시하지 못하고 있었다. 최소한의 예의로 존재했어야할 정보의 전달이 누락된 것은 착각으로 인한 결과가 아니었다. 상황을 만들어낸 감정적인 요인을 인식하는 만큼, 앞에 있는 상대의 기분 또한 짐작되는 일이었다. 평소의 그와 비교해 놀라운 공감력을 발휘하며 스팍은 자세를 바로 했다.

“제대로 된 인사가 늦어 미안하군. 개인적으로 적응하기 힘든 일이라 감정적인 반응에 대한 조절이 쉽지 않아 일어난 무례야.”

“……그래서?”

“짐, 자네의 도움에 감사하네.”

기본을 갖춘 감사의 인사와 함께 시선을 맞춰온 스팍의 눈동자는 진지했다. 이거야말로 예상하지 못한 반응이라 당황하고 만 것은 커크였다. 고맙단 말 따위 비논리적인 소리라면서! 서둘러 분위기를 바꾸려는 함장의 얼굴은 붉게 달아올라 있었다. 쉽게 듣기 힘든 인사에 부끄러워서가 아니라, 정말 다 괜찮아졌다는 스팍의 대답에 안심해서였다.

 

길지 않은 대화 뒤로 한결 여유 있어진 분위기에서 커크는 스팍에게 체스 한 게임을 요청했다. 예의바른 거절에도 커크는 실망하지 않았다. 작은 고갯짓과 함께 평안한 밤을 희망해주고 사라진 스팍은 아무 불편이 없어보였다. 현 시점에서 그런 스팍의 모습은 커크에게 평안한 밤을 안겨주기에 충분했다. 마음 한 구석이 따뜻해진 느낌은 쉽게 사라지지 않았고 그는 그날 밤 모처럼 푹 잘 수 있었다.

 

다음날 역시 무난했다. 과거의 스팍과 비교하자면 완벽히 제 상태를 찾지 못한 게 은연중 드러났지만 큰 문제 또한 생기지 않았다. 엔터프라이즈는 평화로웠고 함교의 분위기 역시 그럭저럭 괜찮았다. 우후라와 스팍은 더 이상 서로의 자유 시간을 공유하지 않았으나 업무시간의 태도는 과거와 차이가 없었다. 홀로 있는 자유시간이 많아진 스팍은 그 시간을 함께 소모하자는 커크의 여러 요청을 거절하고 있었다. 그래도, 과정에서 일어나는 대화는 자연스러웠다. 피로가 오래 간다며 명상의 필요성을 언급하는 스팍에게 커크는 별다른 의심을 갖지 않았다.

뭐든 시간이 해결해줄 일이지!

그런 식으로. 마음 한 구석에 생겨나있던 여러 사소한 감정과 의구심을 그 위에 얹어진 따뜻한 느낌으로 감춰놓은 커크에게- 시간은 자기만의 방식으로 새로운 문제를 던져 주었다. 커크가 특별히 한가해 보여서는 아니었다. 이건 그저, 그의 팔자였다. 5년 미션을 시작한 엔터프라이즈에서 일어나는 문제의 86%는 외계인 탓이고, 짐 커크의 인생에서 일어나는 문제의 28%는 알레르기 반응 때문인 것처럼. 이 우주는 커크를 곤란하게 만들기 위해 생겨난 우주가 아니었으나 제법 자주 그런 오해를 가능케 했다.

 

새로운 임무가 농담처럼 쉽게 끝나 평화로워진 2788 행성에서는 엔터프라이즈의 활기를 칭찬하며 뒤늦은 환영파티를 열어주었다. 보기 좋고 맛도 좋던 외계의 술은 커크의 목숨을 위협하는 높은 발열과 함께 엉망이 된 호르몬의 폭주를 일으켰다. 어떤 폭주냐면, 강렬한 성적충동이 신경학적 피해를 일으키는 수준이라 다급한 해결이 되면 좋은 그런 방향으로.

항상 그렇듯이 원인을 만든 행성의 외계인들은 소통이 힘든 성격이었다. 연방의 너그러운 기준으로도 살짝 이상한 문화를 갖고 있던 그들은 피해망상 수준으로 의심이 많았다. 그러나, 연방과 엔터프라이즈의 존재와 능력에 대해 호감을 보이면서도 쉽게 마음을 열지 않는 외계 생명체들에게는 아무런 악의가 없었다. 함장과 부함장은 평화만을 바란다는 전적인 호의를 증명하기 위해 지나치게 소규모로, 그러니까, 정말로 단 둘만이 초대받은 연회에 모두의 반대를 무릎 쓰고 참석했다. 연회의 시작을 알리는 달이 지고 그 끝을 알리는 해가 뜰 때까지 함선과의 연락이 차단된다는 주의사항은 많은 불안을 불러왔으나 그것 또한 장소의 지리적인 문제였지 의도적인 결과가 아니었다. 음식을 포함해, 여러 당혹스러운 문화의 차이를 절감하면서도 칭찬만을 하며 높은 외교적 성과를 얻어내던 함장은 중요한 대화가 다 잘 끝난 뒤 제대로 식사를 즐기기 시작했었다. 자잘하게 생겨나는 어색한 감각들은 처음 맛보는 음식에 대한 미약한 거부반응으로 치부되었다. 커크는 이런 종류의 무책임하며 멍청한 짓거리를 제법 하고는 했다. 목적을 위해 본인의 피해를 감수하는, 뒷일 생각 안하는 행동의 결과들은 당사자에게 고스란히 돌아오는 때가 많았다. 대체적으로는.

가끔은 어쩔 수 없이 주변도 휘말렸다. 모든 것이 잘 되어가는 표정의 함장 곁에서, 풍부한 표정만큼이나 가면도 다양한 그 얼굴의 변화를 스팍의 날카로운 눈이 알아챘다.

“함장님?”

“미스터 스팍!”

활기찬 호칭을 비껴서며 고개를 기울인 스팍이 속삭였다. 발생한 문제를 즉시 알리기 바랍니다. 뭐? 누구에게? 자네에게? 조치를 취하겠다는 의도가 있다면 대상은 상관없습니다. 숨기는 것을 쉽게 포기한 함장의 목소리엔 시큰거리는 열기가 섞여있었다. 평균을 벗어난 반응에 집요해진 스팍의 눈은 거부가 힘든 단호함을 갖고 있었다. 익숙해진 남자에게는 고개 흔들기 쉬운 일이었지만.

“스팍, 눈치 좀 살리라고. 이치들은 손님이 자기네 음식을 불평하면 전쟁을 일으키는 치들이야. 너도 그래서 고기를 먹었잖아!”

실제 상황이었다. 괴상망측한 문화를 열심히 공부한 함장과 부함장은 상당량의 희생을 진작 치루고 있었고 고상한 벌칸 역시 자기 몫의 일을 해낸 상태였다. 선택적 채식주의자인 스팍의 경우는, 부등호에 갈등이 생기지 않는 문제였지만. 불쾌감을 줘서 전쟁을 재발하느니 그깟 고기 한 점 먹고 말라고! 말로는 그러면서도 만일의 사태를 대비하던 함장은 부함장의 희생을 내심 칭찬하고 있었다. 입 밖으로 하는 건 거부당할게 뻔해 시도하지 못했지만.

“저의 경우는 그 피해가 미미한 일이었기에 합당한 논리로 이뤄진 행동이었습니다. 그에 비해, 현재 함장님의 상태는 결코 간과할 수준이 아닌 것으로 보이며- 지금 당장 엔터프라이즈에 도움을 청할 것을 요구합니다.”

“알겠다고! 그럴 정도는 아니지만, 조용한 곳에서 좀…… 쉬기는 해야 할 것 같아.”

부함장의 요구를 무시하지 못한 함장은 일사천리로 자신의 말을 실행했다. 행성의 문화를 칭찬하며 음식의 탁월함을 찬양하는 커크의 목소리는 진솔한 열정으로 뜨거웠고 너무 만족한 나머지 피곤하니 휴식을 갖고 싶다는 그의 부탁은 호들갑스럽게 수락될 수 있었다. 모모 행성의 귀한 손님은 곧 다른 곳으로 인도되었다. 아마 그런 목적을 위해 존재하는 그 공간은 거대한 연회장의 벽을 따라 자리한 작은 방들 중 하나였다. 그런 목적이 뭐냐면 먹다먹다 지친 손님들이 칼로리 쇼크로 인한 수면을 얻고 다시 먹으러 나가는 그런…… 것일까? 욕실과 화장실이 존재하는 갸름한 구석은 연방의 기준으로도 방이라 부를만했다. 설마 구토를 위한 준비는 아니겠지. 안내해준 외계인의 뒤를 따라 구조를 살펴보며 자연스럽게 용도를 추측하던 스팍이, 작게 닫히는 문소리 다음의 둔탁한 소음에 고개를 돌렸다. 그 소리는, 보는 눈이 사라진 공간에서 긴장이 풀린 커크가 바닥에 주저앉으며 만들어낸 격음이었다.

이름을 부르지도 못하며 한걸음에 다가선 스팍은 곧 자신의 추측이 옳았던 걸 확인했다. 과하게 높아진 체온과 초점을 잃고 탁해진 눈동자에 가빠진 숨소리까지. 적중하는 예상이란 항상 좋을 수 없었다.

“짐, 자네에겐 전문적인 도움이 필요해.”

마음속에 찾아온 불안을 억누르며 급하게 일어서던 그가 더듬거리고 붙잡는 손에 멈춘다. 내 몸은 내가 제일 잘 알지. 의아한 눈으로 내려다보는 스팍의 앞에서, 제대로 들어 올리지도 못하는 커크의 머리가 둔한 움직임으로 맨 벽에 부딪혔다.

“어떤 진단이 나올지 알 것 같다는 소리야.”

“그렇다면 해결을 위한 방법을 제안하길 바라네.”

중얼거리는 속삭임은 평소의 침착성을 잃고 있었다. 내가 그렇게 엉망인가? 고열로 어지러운 커크의 의식이 신기하다는 웃음을 흘리며 기운을 끌어 모았다. 엉성하게 올라오는 다른 손을 어깨에 두르며 부축하는 스팍의 귓가에 힘없는 목소리가 흩어졌다. 침대가 큰 것을 보니 확신이 생기는군. 제대로 피해를 보는 건 내가 아니라 자네일거야. 의미 모를 중얼거림을 답답해하면서도 가자는 대로 걸음을 도와준 스팍은 곧 목적지에 도착했다. 크고 작은 원형으로 이뤄진 작은 욕실에는 제법 속이 깊은 욕조가 있다. 거대한 침대를 의도적으로 외면한 커크의 입에서 뜻 모를 한숨이 터진다. 그러더니, 스르륵 무너진다. 둥근 욕조의 바닥에서 곧바로 차오르는 물소리가 요란하다. 무언의 명령을 어떻게 알았는지 신기한 일이었다.

“허- 이거 대단한데? 심지어 온도마저 딱 바라던 수준이야. 생각으로 조작되는 건 아니겠지?”

“그들의 과학 기술은 감탄할 정도지만 그런 정교함은 무리일거야.”

여유가 생긴 함장의 곁에서 무릎을 꿇던 부함장이 순간 표정을 굳혔다. 차오르는 액체의 안전을 확인하고자 내민 벌칸의 손이, 닿기도 전에 느껴지는 냉기에 얼어붙는다. 희미하게 드러나던 걱정이 짙어진 얼굴로 스팍은 커크를 돌아봤다.

“짐, 고열을 내리기 위한 수단으로는 지나치게 단순하며 그 효율이 의심되는 방법일세.”

“과학적이지 않다는 말은 안 해?”

“물리적으로는 무의미하지 않다 생각하고 있어.”

“……흠.”

이게 찬성한다는 뜻인지 반대한다는 뜻인지? 커크는 그저, 고개를 한 번 끄덕였다. 할 말 없는 대화를 중단하며 옷을 벗기 시작한 그가 집중력을 잃은 것은 사실상 부끄러운 일이 아니었다. 지금의 그는 지나치게 논리적인 대화가 버거웠다. 땀에 젖어 들러붙은 이너셔츠를 벗은 커크가, 그때까지도 움직임이 없던 스팍에게 시선을 향한다.

“미스터 스팍, 자네의 섬세한 신경을 위해 자리를 피할 것을 추천하네.”

열이 올라있는 커크의 상체가 땀에 젖어 빛을 반사했다. 반대의 말을 하려 열리던 스팍의 입은 그 목적을 수행하지 못했다. 부츠를 벗는 움직임에 드러나고만 새로운 정보 때문이었다. 벌어진 허벅지 사이에서 드러난 커크의 또 다른 증세는 고열과 냉기만큼이나 확실한 종류다. 그 적나라한 전달은 어쩌면 밀착된 옷자락 때문만이 아니라 그 크기 때문일지도 모른다. 아마도? 분명히.

이대로 혼자 두는 것이 걱정되면서도 알맞은 말을 찾지 못해 망설이던 스팍이 애써 미약한 반항을 시도해 본다.

“도움이 필요치 않단 말인가?”

“그런 말이야말로 전혀 도움 되지 않는 말이야.”

“어째서?”

“내 양심을 흔들리게 하니까.”

혹은 다른 것을.

커크의 달아오른 피부 위로 식은 땀방울이 흘러내린다. 뒷머리를 적시는 식은땀이 소름끼치기도 하고 끈적하기도 해 정말로 씻고 싶어진 그가 움직임을 서두른다. 힘겹게 바지를 벗으며 등을 돌리자 계속되는 침묵이 어쩐지 간지럽다. 나가는 인기척이 없는 것에 한숨을 내쉰 함장이 애써 목소리를 키워본다.

“남의 손을 빌리지 않고도 해결이 가능한 문제니 걱정 말라고.”

“……정말인가?”

“당연하지, 평생 자위도 안 해본 것처럼 굴지도 말고.”

됐다는 손짓을 하며 바지를 마저 벗어 건성으로 던진 그가 잠시 뒤 고개를 돌린다. 이상하게 무거워진 침묵은 무시하기가 힘들었다. 어, 설마…… 정말로? 후다닥 향했던 커크의 눈이 이만해진다. 상황과 대화에 대한 이해를 끝마친 스팍의 자세는 여전히 반듯했지만, 걱정으로만 치부하기 힘든 뭔가에 두 뺨에 물들어 있었다.

“알겠어. 도움이 필요하거든 언제든 부르고, 신호가 없을 경우 삼십분 뒤에 상태를 확인하겠네. 혹 그때 가서 그 이상의 시간이 필요하다면- 그때, 알려주도록 해.”

당연한 이야기를 어렵게 하는 벌칸은 어색하게 바닥을 보고 있었다. 대답할 새도 주지 않으며 사라진 부함장은 곧 아낌없는 힘으로 문을 닫았다. 요란한 소음 뒤로 순식간에 적막해진 빈 벽을 보며 커크는 생각했다. 진작부터 큰 도움을 주고 있는걸.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

그래서.

커크는 참으로 난감한 상황에 처해있었다.

외계인의 악의 없는 접대로 인해 한발 빼지 않으면 고열로 혼수상태에 빠질 것만 같아요. 솔직하게 말해 처음 겪는 게 아닌 위기는, 제대로 닥쳐온 현실에 비교도 되지 않았다. 자발적인 성적망상이 필요한 자신에게서 문 하나를 사이에 둔 곳에 스팍이 서있다는 그런, 이런 상황은- 어쩐지 이것 역시 처음이 아닌 것만 같다. 처음이 분명한데도 처음이 아닌 것만 같은 기시감. 이 근질거리는 감각의 원인을 커크는 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 엄밀하게 말하자면, 아주 잘 기억하고 있었다가 맞겠지? 구체적이고 자세한 그것은 그 선이 선명하고 그 냄새가 확실해 묻어두기가 쉬웠다. 노력하기가 쉬웠다고 해야 할 일이겠지만 상당 부분 성공한 이상 과거형을 완료하기에 부족함이 없던 것도 같다.

지금은 결국 다 과거가 됐지만.

문 하나와 벽 하나 건너에 스팍이 서서는 지금의 자신을 알고 그 성공을 기원하며 그 결과를 걱정하고 있는 현재는, 지독하게 당황스러웠으며 충분히 곤란한 순간이었다. 하지만 고난은 시작에 불과했다. 현재는 진행형이고 우주는 잔인한 것이라서? 아니, 가장 큰 적이 그 모습을 드러내서.

내면의 갈등은 진작 알던 감정이다. 피치 못하는 이유로 빠질 것 없이 훌륭한 밤을 보냈지만, 피해선 안 될 이유를 위해 잊어야 해요. 결론은 확고했고 절대적으로 옳았다. 커크는 최대한의 노력으로 그 말을 따르고 있었다. 스팍이 그의 친구이기 때문만은 아니었다. 그들의 밤은, 아니, 그 시작의 처음과 모든 과정과 서툴고 각박한 끝은, 모조리 다 조금의 즐거움과도 연계되지 못했다. 그래야만 했다. 내 인생에서 가장 실용적인 섹스였을지도 몰라. 그 정도의 회상은 가능했다. 근본적인 목적에 도움을 줬다. 그가 얻었던 것은 지극히 건전하고, 용도가 분명한 절정이었다. 마치 의학의 이름아래 처방되는 각종 환각제의 의도치 않은 황홀경처럼 말이지. 부가적으로 생겨난 쾌락이 아무리 엄청났다 해도- 되새기거나 탐닉하거나 집중하거나 미련 갖지 않아야 하는 그런 것! 그런 것이 맞았으니까.

당시에야 순진하고 즉각적인 마음으로 감탄한 것을 부인할 수 없지만 이후의 일은 다른 문제였다. 하고나서 딴소리 하는 무례함이 격하게 추천되는 그런 경우였다. 매일 보는 부함장이자 앞으로도 계속 볼 예정인 친구인데 연관 이미지가 그런 식으로 붙는 것은, 생활에 불편을 주며 인생에 장애를 주는 것입니까? 당연 그렇겠죠. 커크의 이성은 전후사정을 온전히 이해했으며 많은 것을 없던 일이라 치기 위해 끔찍하게 노력했다. 어느 정도는 정말로, 성공했었고.

그런데 현재가 이리 흘러오고 말다니. 말도 안 되지만 제법 일어나던 우주의 장난으로, 혹은 미지의 작용으로, 이따위 현재에 내몰리자 도무지 막아낼 길이 없었다. 무엇을? 망상조차 아닌 기억의 역주를.

첫째로는 고열로 인해 약해진 이성이었고 둘째로는 살기 위한 육체의 본능이 발악했고 셋째로는…… 정말로 과거가 존재하는 확실한 경험이라는 것에 그 책임을 물릴 수 있었다. 심지어 그것들은 다, 일주일도 지나지 못한 극히 최신의 일이었고. 일이 맞았는데 일이 아니었고 일 하려고 잊고 지냈는데 이렇게 된 것도 다 일 때문이고…….

그래서 그래서 그래서.

 

커크는 결국 하고 말았다.

굳이 최근의 위험한 경험을 쓸 필요 없이 각종 다른 자료가 넘쳐나는 것이 그의 인생이었다. 아름다운 기타 외계인들과 풋풋한 소녀들과 성숙한 누님 등등으로 떠올릴 것이 남아도는 남자였고, 표피의 탄력이 남다른 오리온 걸의 허벅지 등을 떠올리며 제법 괜찮은 물살을 탔다 싶은 그였으나! 물소리도 끊긴 좁은 공간 안에서 괴상할 정도로 예민해진 귓가에, 뚜둑 하고 바닥에 튀는 물방울 소리가 너무나 크게 들리는 것처럼. 잠깐의 한숨 속에서 닫힌 문 뒤에서 존재하고 있을…… 들리지 않는 소리들을 떠올리고 만 그의 감은 눈은 그렇게, 기어코, 마지막의 마지막에 속절없이 열려버린 것이다. 손바닥에 가득 찬 미지근한 피부와 함께 터지던 호흡으로, 새까만 머리카락 아래 뾰족한 귀가 순식간에 짙어지던 순간을 향해서.

떠오른 이름을 소리치지 않은 것이, 한줌 던져진 우주의 자비인걸까?

무거워지는 눈꺼풀을 느끼며 흐려진 커크의 의식은 거기서 끝날 수 있었다. 현실에서 멀어지는 무책임한 평화가 그를 잠들게 했다. 이 잠을 깰 때의 그는, 꿈이었구나 하는 잠시의 안도조차 얻지 못하겠지만.

기록 갱신이 일상인 커크의 인생에는 한계가 없었다. 후자를 증명하는 게 인생 모토였으나 때때로 그는 자신의 인생이 적당 선에서 멈추길 바라곤 했다. 하지만 세상은 잔인한 것이었고 그의 잠을 깨운 것은 당연하게도 스팍이었다. 세상에 조금 전보다 더 난감한 상황이 있을 줄이야? 시야에 들어온 검푸른 머리카락을 보며 의식이 돌아온 커크가 다음으로 깨달은 것은 자신의 상태였다. 위기를 벗어나 가라앉은 체온과 함께 얼음 같은 물속에서 차게 식어있는 육체의, 주변에서 감춰지지 못하는 흔적까지.

물을 탁하게 만든 여운이 걱정되어서는 아니었다. 그거야말로 예상 가능한, 당연한 뭔가일 뿐이다. 그에게 추가된 난관은 그것이 아니었다. 말 그대로 미처 생각 못한 부분은 다른 것이었다. 청청벽력의 괴상망측한 기적이 아니라, 열 서넛 때 고민하던 바로 그런 증거.

 

알파의 성기는 매 사정의 순간마다 노팅을 위해 부풀지 않았다. 인간사회의 편의를 제외해도 자연스러운 진화였다. 피부와 근육의 팽창이 한계로 치솟아 유지되는 것은 관계의 최소 인원에게 많은 희생을 요구하는 행위였으며 의식적인 관리가 배제될 수 없었다. 만약 그랬다면 사춘기 소년들의 안 그래도 불편한 하루하루는 최소 열배이상 끔찍해졌을지 모른다. 아니면 백배정도.

생물학적인 조건에 맞춰 일어난 진화의 결과로, 알파의 노팅은 자발적인 조절이 가능한 신체능력의 하나였다. 결코 이해하지 못할 자들 중에는 혀를 말거나 귀를 움직이는 것과 비슷하다 착각하는 경우도 있었으나 그와는 달랐다. 굳이 표현해보자면 입으로 들이마신 담배 연기를 코로 내뿜는 행위에 가까웠다. 또는, 쿨럭 하고 기침이 걸려 국수 가닥이 코로 나오는 것과 흡사한 원리였다. 조절이 얼마든지 가능하지만 불가피한 조건하에서 의지를 벗어나 일어날 수도 있는 여타의 신체 현상처럼.

현재 짐의 성기가 겪고 있는 것은, 하고 있는 것은, 그것이었다. 고열 및 기타 등등의 여러 잡다한 원인으로 인해 일어나버린 팽창은 정당한 분출로 해소된 뒤에도 사라지지 못하는 안타까운 상황에 처했다. 애초에 부풀어서도 안 될 때와 장소였지만 뇌가 다 녹을 지경이니 깜빡 할 수도 있지! 충분히 이해받을 자연스러운 흐름은 언제나 그렇듯 불편이 말도 못했다. 자신의 생존을 확인하는 부함장의 앞에서 함장은 일어설 수가 없었으니까. 아 이제 끝났다 하고 벌떡 일어나 후다닥 옷 입어야 하는데. 계획도 아니고, 그것뿐이 길이었는데.

쌍욕이 나오는 자괴감은 잠시였다. 절망은 길지 않았다. 말 못하게 부끄러운 것은 여전했지만, 사실 나는 촉수가 있다 식으로 밝혀지는 비밀 또한 아니었다. 이것은 그저, 커크의 원래 생긴 몸이니까. 수많은 다른 이들처럼 그는 당당했다. 이렇게까지 당당할 이유는 없지만 아니 사실 있지만? 하여간에 위기는 탈출했고 목적을 성공시킨 함장은 정신을 차릴 수 있었다. 최대한으로 멀쩡한 얼굴로 정리를 시작한 그는 대견할 정도로 자연스럽게 몸을 움직였고, 그것은 곁에서 수건을 찾아다 준 부함장 역시 마찬가지였다.

아무 말 없이 건네주는 푹신한 천을 받아 가릴 곳을 가리려던 커크가 새롭게 쏟아지는 물줄기에 헛웃음을 흘린다. 비위를 맞추는 것처럼 알아서 나오는 온수는 정말, 의식만으로 작동되는 기술의 구현인걸까?

결국 다시 주저앉은 그의 입에서 만족한 한숨이 나오고 만다. 바란 줄 모르던 온기에 얼어붙은 몸이 녹으며 전율을 일으켰다.

뻐근한 몸을 풀며 벽에 기댄 커크의 얼굴에서 스르륵 눈이 감긴다. 심란한 잡념을 지우는 것처럼 긴장이 풀린 공기 속에서 스팍이 먼저 입을 연다.

“자네의 생각이 맞았어. 그들의 생활환경은 예상 못한 수준이야, 바깥의 식수대 역시 비슷한 구조로 작동했지. 직선적인 요구에만 반응하는 것 같지만, 그것만으로도 충분히 흥미로운 기술이지.”

다음 실험의 목적을 설명하는 것처럼 경쾌한 목소리였다. 혹은, 힘이 실린 목소리였고. 외계인의 욕실 문화를 탐구하는 것처럼 흠 없는 벽을 관찰하는 스팍의 옆에서 커크는…… 대답을 찾지 못했다. 헛한 맞장구라도 치면서 과학적이고 외교적인 사회인들의 분위기를 유지하고 싶었지만 그럴 기운이 아직 부족했다. 정확하게는 이성이 덜 깨있었다. 그래도 눈은 떠졌고, 떠진 눈은 곁을 향했지만. 슬슬 올라오는 수증기로 습기가 맺히는 욕실에는 달리 볼 것이 적어서? 그보다는, 보이는 이상 보지 않을 수 없어서.

 

조금 전 망상의 주인공이 거슬리기 짝이 없는 뾰족귀를 자랑하는 현실이란 외면하기가 힘들었다. 뭣 같은 세상을 저주하는 커크의 마음과 보기 좋은 것을 쫓아가는 그의 몸이 그렇게 따로 놀았다. 무의미하고 유치한 원망을 하며 입을 다물고 있던 그는 곧이어 새로운 정보를 인식했다. 어떻게 해도 신경 쓰이는 존재인 스팍의 모든 뭔가를- 그 존재 자체를, 어떻게든 편안하고 건전하게 소화해내기 위해 노력하던 중 문득 깨달은 것이다. 거슬리기 짝이 없는 뾰족귀가 어쩐지 기억속의 그것마냥, 그리고 상상속의 그것마냥 짙어진 초록색을 보인다는 걸.

위험한 착각일까 어리석은 소망일까? 고민할 새 없이 반사적으로 치켜떠진 새파란 눈이 찰나를 붙잡았다. 황급히 멀어지며 방패처럼 돌려진 옆모습이 확신을 더해준다. 그 끝이 부드럽게 뭉개지는 흐릿한 초록색이 창백한 피부에 번져 나간다. 고상한 광대와 마른 뺨 역시 함께 물들어있다. 처음인 듯 처음 아닌 색깔을 홀린 듯 감상하던 커크는 신중할 필요 없는 완벽한 이론으로 결론을 내렸다. 그림자가 없는 저 곁의 벽은 아무리 대단한 과학이 있어도 볼 것이 적은 빈 벽이었고 현재 그 벽에 글자를 새기는 것처럼 박혀있는 스팍의 눈은 보고 싶은 것을 보는 것이 아니라 보지 않을 것을 피하는 눈이었고- 그 둘은 제법 자주, 같은 것이니까. 보지 않을 것이 보고 싶어 바라보고 있던 커크는 알 수 있었다. 지금 스팍은, 자신을 바라보지 못하는 거라고.

명확한 해설이었다. 설명이 불가능한 이해가 표현이 불필요한 감각으로 그의 의식을 관통했다. 그리고 다른 부산물들을. 커크는 이제, 드디어, 본인의 걱정과 우려와 초조함 속에서 고개를 내밀어 그 곁을 보게 됐다. 방안을 차지한 침대에 아무런 불편을 느끼지 못하다 어느 날 문득 침대가 참 크구나 깨닫는 것처럼. 무의식 저편에서 알고 있던 일이었으나 의식 안쪽에서 무시해온 그런 분류의 증명. 간단명료하며 이치적으로 타당한 이야기.

피치 못할 상황 속에서 자의 반 타의 반으로 일어난 사건을 인생 최초의 놀라운 경험으로 겪고 만 것은, 그가 아니었다. 스팍이었지.

 

어쨌든 임무는 성공이었다. 행성의 다음을 기약하며 괴상망측한 선물을 잔뜩 얻어온 함장과 부함장에게 대원들은 환호했다. 사소한 에피소드는 다양했지만 상부에 보고할 내용은 적었다. 의례적인 신체검사를 먼저 끝낸 스팍은 산뜻하게 자신의 자리로 돌아갔으며, 의사의 추궁에 모호한 답변을 내밀며 변명을 지어내던 커크는 공과 사를 혼동시키는 타임아웃을 외쳤다.

“본즈, 아주 좋은 게 들어왔어.”

“지금 밀수죄를 고백하는 거야?”

“아니! 역사 깊은 증류주 이야기지!”

밀수품 이야기가 맞다 싶은 전개라도 커크가 내민 것은 합법적인 기념품이었다. 온도조절이 완벽한 의무실에 배달된 외계의 술은 아주 좋은 게 맞았다. 어쩐 일로 이런 기특한 짓을? 보존을 위한 냉장고를 원할 뿐이지. 시끄럽고 저리 앉던지.

“이번엔 용케도 먹을 걸 잘 먹었나 보군?”

혼잣말을 흘리며 새 술병을 둘러보는 본즈의 말에는 아무런 걱정이 없었다. 커크는 비교적 준수한 모습으로 귀환했으며 트라이코더에 찍힌 그의 수치에는 특이점이 없었으니까.

“아- 뭐, 거기 술 마시니까 열이 좀 나긴 했어.”

“모든 종류의 알코올에 나타나는 일반적인 반응이지.”

“스팍은 안 그렇잖아?”

“그거야 반으로도 충분한 벌칸의 유전자가 고집 세게 소화시켜주니까. 벌칸은 알코올에 무감각해.”

“오…… 난 그저, 술이 센 거라고 짐작했는데.”

“그럴지도 모르지. 뭐가 어떻게 돌아가는지 미천한 우리가 어찌 알겠어?”

어깨를 으쓱하고 술병을 연 본즈가 첫 잔을 따랐다. 색을 찬양하며 깊은 한 모금을 넘긴 의사가 잠시 뒤 입을 연다.

“그래서 어찌 된 거야?”

“뭐가?”

“스팍 말이지. 벌칸에서 뼈를 묻겠다는 양 굴다가 도망치듯 떠나온 이유가 뭐냐고?”

“-자네도 알잖아?”

“전혀 모르겠는데.”

정색을 한 얼굴엔 빈틈이 없었다. 신체검사를 얼마나 대충 했으면 그걸 모르냐? 외칠 뻔한 커크가 신음을 흘린다. 깨달음의 감탄사가 아니라, 다급히 다물린 이빨에 혀가 씹혀서였다. 아마도 여기서 탓할 자는 의무에 충실한 의사가 아닐 일이다. 수치와 문화적 차이를 무기삼아 많은 것을 은폐하는, 누군가의 과한 능력이 문제였다. 벌칸이 거짓말 안한다는 개소리야말로 대대적인 정정이 필요한 고정관념이야. 세상의 무지를 욕하며 뺨을 감싼 커크의 고개는 쉽게 들리지 못했다. 또랑또랑하게 자신을 쏘아보는 친구의 앞에서 거짓을 말하기란 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 벌칸도 하는 짓을 그가 못할 것은 없었지만 그러고 싶지 않았다. 그러나 그래야 했다. 그 절박함이 아무리 대단해도, 그 무의미함이 아무리 분명해도, 이건 결코 자신의 선에서 공유될 정보가 아니었다. 일차적으로 커크는 아직 살고 싶었고 이차적으로 그는 스팍도 살기를 바랐으니까. 쪽팔려서 죽을 놈은 아니었지만 이미 한 번, 탈주를 시도한 과거가 존재했다. 스팍의 이른 퇴직 요청은 커크의 기억에 그렇게 남아있었다.

더 솔직히 말하자면 불가능했기도 하고.

공범자가 되고만 커크의 입장으로도 스팍의 일은 전달이 어려운 사건이었다. 당사자의 정리가 부족하다 못해 문제의 분류조차 버거웠다.

없던 일로 치면 그만이라니 큰 꿈이었구나. 과거의 자신은 참으로 건방진 녀석이었다. 그 외에도 건방을 떤 것은 많았지만 진행형으로 그 피해를 보고 있자니 특히나 괴로웠다. 한번은 사고라고 치지 두 번은 뭐냐고! 이러다가 세 번이 되면 어쩌지? 아으어오어어어어. 불가피한 상황에서의 성적망상은 큰 죄가 아니었지만 죄책감이 남아돌던 만큼 여파가 엄청났다. 내가 지금 이 술을 마셔도 괜찮은 걸까? 오늘밤 나는 무서운 꿈을 꿀 지도 몰라? 무서운 꿈이 아니라 아주 좋은 꿈이면- 더 큰 공포고. 아마도? 분명히.

생각하는 남자가 되어 고뇌하는 함장의 얼굴이 처량하다. 그 애달픔에 본즈는 고개를 저었다. 어수선한 금발머리 아래에서 숨기는 게 잔뜩 있는 짙은 눈썹은, 오래전에 지겨워진 한심함이다.

“불어라 이 새끼야.”

“뭘? 난 몰고 갈 오토바이도 없어?”

어더버더 떠들며 손안의 술을 바닥에 버리는 함장에게 의사는 자신의 의견을 피력했다.

“짐, 자네도 봤잖아? 벌칸의 새로운 우주선을.”

“어 아주 잘 봤지. 그렇게 떼로 있는데 어떻게 못 봐?”

“그들은 지금 모든 자원에 목말라있어. 인력도 그중 하나지. 뇌 있는 존재가 귀한 것은 연방에 지지 않아. 남기로 한 스팍의 선택에 이득을 본 것은 우리가 맞고 나 역시 객관적인 입장으로 그 선택을 지지하지만, 갈등이 있을 걸 이해한다고. 스팍의- 뭐냐, 변화라든지, 그런 것에서도 충분히 느껴지고. 우후라랑 헤어졌다 해서 끝났구나 싶었는데 다시 돌아와서 놀랐다고.”

왜 돌아온 건지 솔직히 모르겠지만. 중얼거리며 술잔을 기울이는 본즈에게 커크는 소리를 질렀다.

“무슨 소릴 하는 거야? 스팍은 엔터프라이즈의 일항사라고!”

흥분으로 열 오른 분홍색 얼굴에게 본즈는 눈을 찌푸렸다.

“난 벌칸에서 손을 써서는 강제로 스팍을 붙잡은 줄 알았는데? 그게 아니었단 말이야?”

“어- ”

커크는 생각도 못한 가설이었다. 듣고 보니 그 그럴싸함이 굉장해 아쉬울 정도다. 당황한 함장의 얼굴에 고개를 흔든 의사는 대화를 종결시켰다.

“설명이 힘들면 안 해도 괜찮아. 나중에 난리쳐놓고 찾아오기만 해봐, 술 한 병으로는 어림도 없으니까!”

흥흥흥. 콧김을 내뿜으며 커크를 내쫓은 친구는 그렇게, 새로운 문제를 던져줬다.

그날 그 순간부터 지금 이 순간까지- 달라진 부분이 많은 스팍은, 그럴만한 이유가 넘쳐나기에 그러려니 넘긴 것이었는데! 커크의 고정관념은 손쉽게 뒤집혔다. 생각하기 시작하자 꼬리를 물고 떠오르는 것이 엄청났다. 스팍의 변화를 알게 된 사렉은 어떻게 나왔었지? 나름대로 전폭적인 지원을 했었지. 아마도? 또 다른 스팍은 심지어, 엔터프라이즈에 돌아가지 않는다는 그를 말리지도 않았어! 으으음 으음 으음…… 내가 무단 침입해서 자원봉사를 수락하라고 난리치지 않았다면 스팍은 분명, 1 죽거나 2 벌칸의 괴상한 섹슈얼 힐링으로 목숨을 부지한 뒤…… 그곳에 남았겠지. 하지만 스팍은 지금 엔터프라이즈에 돌아왔다고! 왜냐면 내가 끌고 와서? ……본인도 이쪽을 더 원해서 그 고난을 물리쳤다 생각했는데. 생각했는데? 으음 으으음 으으으음!

커크는 생각을 멈췄다. 피 맛이 남은 침을 억지로 모아 삼킨 그에게 필요한 것은 치밀한 관찰이었다.

함장은 그날부로 과도한 서비스를 중단했다. 누적된 문제로 포화상태에 이른 그의 머리는 무심코 하던 초대와 농담 하나조차 조심할 수밖에 없었으며, 사실상 그 역시 제공이 벅차진 상태였다. 여러 불필요한 고민을 제외하고도 충분히 일어날법한 흐름이었다. 스팍이 결코 그날의 일을 완벽히 무시하지 못한다는 인식과, 그거야말로 내가 더 심하다는 자각과, 그 이후의 잡다한 정보들로 인해 생겨난 무질서의 공황상태였다.

다행스럽게도 커크의 변화는 직접적인 상대를 비롯한 모두에게 아무런 영향을 끼치지 않았다. 스팍과 우후라는 건전하고 일상적인 동료의 태도로 서로를 대하며 함교를 무사히 지켜냈다.

홀로 사라질 때가 많아진 스팍은 애초에 그런 행동이 무난한 캐릭터였기 때문에 별 반향을 일으키지 않았다. 그렇지 않은 작자였어도 최근의 이별 공식에 따라 그럴 수 있었다.

어쩐지 뜸해진 함장과 부함장의 사이 역시, 그래서는 아니었지만 그래서인 걸로 보이고 있었다. 모두가 정상적인 표면아래에서 작업능률은 오히려 향상된 것도 같았다. 신기할 만큼 문제가 없는 일상 속에서 함장의 괴로움은 깊어갔다.

마음고생에 밥맛을 잃은 와중에도 그의 리비도는 지나치게 굳건했으며, 그는 사실 그렇게라도 스트레스를 해소해온 덕에 잔병치레만 해온 인생이었으니까. 현실관계의 높아지는 뻑뻑함과 반비례하듯 커크의 육체는 탁월한 기억력을 자랑했고 세 번이 될까 두려워한 결과는 어느새 두 자릿수를 넘고 있었다. 생활을 갈수록 불편하게 만들고 혼자만의 죄책감을 두텁게 하는 가장 큰 요인은 어쩌다 보니 그 자신이었다. 별 효과도 없었지만.

맛을 알아버린 그에게 메마른 자위행위는 열 몇 살 시절의 만족을 주지 못했다. 평범한 인사조차 어려워진 그가 휴가만을 고대하며 빼짝빼짝 말라가는 광경은 슬슬 외부의 눈에도 적나라해졌다. 일단 한번 제대로 하고 나면 생각할 수 있을 거야. 지쳐있는 커크의 희망은 평범했다. 누구하고든 간에, 긍정적인 상대와의 섹스는 거의 언제나 혼자 하는 것보다 나았으니까. 그의 확신은 편협했으나 원래가 개인적인 문제라 본인에겐 그 외의 답이 없었다.

그러므로 상황의 전환을 위해 움직인 것은 스팍이다.

그는 바보가 아니라 수재였고, 인류가 87%인 연방의 함대에서 매일을 보냈으며, 사실 그렇게까지 둔하지는 않았으니까.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

말해보자면, 모호하게 정체된 커크의 짐작은 대충 다 맞는 소리였다.

대부분의 벌칸과 마찬가지로 본인의 성적 정체성에 의식이 없던 스팍은 개별적인 이유로 인해 그 무관심이 더했다. 꽃과 벌이 있기나 하냐 싶은 행성에서도 그의 청소년기는 특별히 삭막했다. 인간과의 혼혈이라는 자체만으로 반감을 부르던 소년은 자의반 타의반으로 고립된 지 오래였다. 타인에 대한 관심을 최대한으로 억제해온 그는 청년기를 시작하며 그제까지의 인생을 버린 뒤에야 변화를 겪을 수 있었다. 외부의 눈에 성적 대상으로 인식되는 자신이란 놀라운 것이었다. 그렇다 해도 극적인 로맨스는 일어날 수 없었지만.

“지나치게 감정적이에요.”

세상이 모조리 알파와 오메가라면 매일이 전쟁이겠죠. 냉소적인 우후라에게 스팍은 동의할 수 있었다. 비이성적인 갈등과 해결을 원하지 않는 괴이한 논법의 다툼들은 그 역시 이해가 힘들었다. 화학반응과 호르몬의 발현 등으로 엄연히 존재하는 과학적인 증거들이 아무리 많다 해도, 모르는 자는 알 수 없는 것이 알파와 오메가의 관계였다. 감정의 격리와 관리가 철저하지 못한 인간이 다수를 이루는 연방에서의 몇 년은 그의 생각을 더욱 굳혀주었었다. 지구의 삶이란 벌칸에서 상상도 못할 무분별한 행동양식으로 가득 차 있었고, 인간사회의 근본 감정을 부정하지 않는 한 그에게는 큰 불편이 없었다.

영원히 알 수 없는 것이지만 사실 그편이 더 좋아요. 우후라의 고백은 특별한 비밀을 말하는 것이 아니었다. 어딘가 편향된 그녀의 의견은 상당수의 베타가 공유하는 개념이었다. 본능이란 이름아래 벌어지는 집착과 광기의 열정은 경멸하는 이가 적지 않았다. 탁월한 만큼 까다롭던 그녀가 냉정하다 못해 건조하기로 유명한 벌칸에게 끌린 것은 어쩐지 당연했다. 확고한 목적의식과 높은 지적수준으로 대화가 통한 그들의 연애는 스팍의 첫 경험으로 부족함이 없었다. 독립적이며 지적인 관계에는 성적인 요소가 우선되지 않았다. 그의 무지나 무관심은 어찌 보면 상호교류적인 결론이었다.

불만이 없는 관계란 세상에 없지만 그들의 관계는 그럼에도 불구하고 괜찮은 것이었다. 막연하게 두려워하며 아주 조금은 궁금해 하던 그 시간이 다가왔을 때, 스팍에겐 갈등이 적었다. 필요한 만큼의 정보를 알린 뒤 함께 준비해달라 부탁하는 그의 고백은 진실했다. 반지 없이도 청혼에 버금갈 무게였다. 상대가 스팍만 아니었다면, 아니, 바로 그였기 때문에. 89%의 확률로 불임이란 그의 신중한 목소리에 우후라는 고개를 끄덕였었다. 발정기와 함께 제 2의 성별이 밝혀진다는 벌칸의 생체학적 발달상황은 그녀의 상식을 벗어나는 이야기였으나 끔찍한 소식이 아니었다. 모든 것은 새로운 지식에 불과했다. 오히려 반가운 상황이었다. 베타의 기준으로도 평균을 밑도는 선에서 진전되어온 관계의 이유가 밝혀진 것이다. 아주 조금은 자존심이 상하려던 그녀의 연애는 그렇게 새로운 국면을 맞았고 그에 대한 기대로 부풀어 올랐다.

 

연인의 환대와 준비된 대답에 적절한 때와 장소까지. 만반의 준비를 갖췄다 자신하는 스팍에게 운명은 무자비한 주먹질로 어퍼컷을 먹였다. 그가 태어난 순간 만들었던 예외의 크기만큼.

아무런 징조를 보이지 않던 스팍이 오메가로 판명된 것은 객관적으로는 어느 정도 예상된 일이었다. 스팍의 아버지인 사렉과 벌칸의 힐러들에게는 결국 다 같은 확률이었으니까. 당사자에게는 그렇지 않았다. 신중하고 준비된 과학자라해도 모든 실험의 결과를 예측할 수는 없었다. 실험의 대상이 자신이라면 더욱 그랬다.

이어진 며칠은 혼란과 분노 그리고 체념으로 뒤엉킨 기억이었다. 우후라는 고의로 속인 것이 아니란 진실을 스팍의 눈빛만으로 믿을 수 있었지만 충격을 감내하기란 힘들었다. 당황하고 막막해진 그녀에게 스팍은 큰 위로를 해주지 못했다. 육체의 변화로 시작된 물결은 점차 커지며 낯선 감각으로 스팍의 심신을 공격했다. 이성을 유지하는 것만으로 벅찬 그의 주변에는 논리적인 지식을 제외한 보조가 전무했다. 아버지의 사랑을 믿는다 해도 그 이상의 도움은 바랄 수 없었다. 사렉은 절망에 빠져든 자식을 이해하지 못했다. 알파인 그로서는 애초부터 불가능할 일이었다. 예민해진 신경으로 침묵하는 스팍에게 환경은 최대한의 제의를 했다. 제대로 된 결합을 찾자는 아버지의 의견을 거부한 그는 조용하게 당황하는 모든 이를 무시하며 자신의 집에 숨었다. 비이성적이며 불합리한 선택이라고, 속삭이는 이성의 잔존물은 아무런 소용이 없었다. 자신에게서 제일 먼저 나온 힐난과 질책은 수많은 다른 목소리에 묻혀 밀려갔다. 그는 좌절했고, 그의 기준에서 자신의 절망은 지극히 합당한 것이었기 때문에.

 

세상 단 하나도 같은 사람이 없는 유일한 존재로, 탄생부터 부정과 비난의 대상이던 삶을 살아온 그가 과하다 싶게 독립적인 인격을 갖게 된 것은 충분히 자연스러운 흐름이었다. 그런 그의 상식에서 자신이 오메가가 되었다는 것은- 감당하지 못할 본능으로 타인에 대한 의존이 필수적인 성질을 갖게 되었다는 것은, 결코, 쉽게 수용될 변화가 아니었다.

 

매순간 늘어가는 낯선 감각은 무서운 만큼 끈질겼다. 외면할 수 없었다. 생전 처음 갖게 된 비릿한 욕망으로 젖어 들어가는 자신의 육체는 비현실적으로 생생해 끔찍한 것이었다. 무지에 대한 공포는 비논리적이다 믿으며 우주를 여행해왔던 그는 그렇게, 방어기제로 나타나는 공격적인 성향이 무엇인지를 처음 알게 되었다. 쉽게 휘말려 버렸다면 수월했을 그의 분노는 숙련된 손에 붙들려 뒤틀렸다. 이성의 끝에서도 무분별한 증오를 내뿜지 못하는 것은 고결한 성품 탓이 아니었다. 치졸한 고집으로 에너지의 낭비를 막아서는 몸부림이었다.

아픔과 미움을 홀로 삭히며 성숙된 그의 영혼은 뼈저린 습관을 버리지 못했다. 자신을 향해 터져 나오는 그의 증오는 단호했다. 좀 더 준비하지 못한 스스로를 탓하며, 순진한 무지를 비웃으면서, 하염없이 무의미하게 반복되는 굴레였다.

결국 이렇게 되는 것인가? 끝의 끝에서 지쳐가는 몸과 마음을 억지로 붙들던 그에게 갑작스럽게 들이밀어진 해답은 당혹스러웠다. 이상하고 이해하기 힘든 누군가. 시작부터 그의 기준을 뒤흔들며 예상 밖의 답으로 알려진 그 이름, 제임스 T. 커크.

 

나를 제외한 모두가 장수와 번영을 누리겠지. 어리광도 부리지 못하고 잠식되던 그는 커크의 짐작대로 많은 것을 포기한 상태였다. 망가진 마음의 벽과 허물어진 이성을 정신치료와 약물요법으로 붙들고 있던 스팍은, 기어코 최악의 방법을 수락한 자신을 용서하지조차 못했다. 수치를 잊을 만큼 미친 상태였다면 많은 것이 나았을 시점이었다. 깜박거리는 화면안의 사직서를 두 번 읽지 못하며 그는 전송을 명령했다. 그 변명이 아무리 나약해도, 그 목적이 한없이 무력해도, 끝난 일은 끝난 일이었다. 끈질긴 의지로 수치를 되새기던 마음에 커크의 방문은 놀랍지 않았다. 누적된 경험으로 그는 자신의 함장을 알고 있었고, 커크는 결코 몇 줄의 말에 요청을 수락하며 평안을 빌어줄 성격이 아니었으니까. 한참 전에 뒤로 밀려난 주제에도 그는 최대한의 예의를 보였다. 커크는 아무도 아닌 타인이 아니었고 합당한 대우를 요청할 자격이 있었다. 이성이 흐려진 상태의 스팍이라도 무시 못 할 진실이었다. 어둠으로 달려가던 우주에서 목숨을 빚진 수많은 자들에는 그 역시 포함됐다.

말하지 못할 두려움을 토해내며 마지막 인사를 찾던 커크에게 보이고 만 감정 또한 거짓이 아니었다.

 

위험과 미지수를 감수할 만큼 자신을 아끼는 그의 우정을 스팍도 알고 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 걱정은 적지 않았다. 커크의 방종한 삶의 방식을 그만의 성질로 납득하고 있던 만큼 차별된 자신이 분명했다. 그러나 시간은 잔인했고 어둠은 끈질겼으며, 타당한 갈등은 서둘러 잠재워지고 말았다.

다른 모든 이유를 앞서기 시작한 고통이 그를 재촉했다. 육체를 점령하며 나타난 본능의 비명은 탐욕스러웠다. 찰나의 호흡만으로 달아올라 반응한 것은 커크의 감각만이 아니었다. 동서남북의 방향처럼 익히 아는 이야기였다. 무책임하고 충동적인 순간의 망설임을 씹어 삼키며 많은 것을 이뤄온 커크가 어느 정도의 대단한 알파인지는, 원초적인 이끌림 따위 없는, 객관적인 관찰만으로 파악이 가능한 정보였으니까.

그 모든 것은 이제껏 스팍에게 하나의 요소에 불과했지만. 마치, 눈에 보이는 외모처럼. 그의 눈이 푸른색이고 그 머리가 금발인 것은 외부에 드러나는 그의 표식이었다. 수많은 종류의 알파를 상대하며 끌고 온 커크의 섣부른 본능 역시, 구현되는 성질이 개성과 어우러져 존재를 구성하는 하나였다. 차등을 두지 않으며 흡수되었던 정보는 변화된 현실위에서 새로운 자각으로 스팍을 붙들었다. 낯설어진 자신과 싸우며 생경한 감정과 욕구를 억누르느라 숨이 벅찼다. 생생한 박동으로 눈앞에 다가온 커크는, 그의 제안이 없다 해도 과한 유혹이었을지 모른다.

스팍은 차악을 선택한다는 의미만으로 그의 제안을 수락하지 않았다. 그 안에 커크에 대한 신뢰가 없었다면 존재하지조차 못할 선택이었다. 불공평한 이득을 위한 조금의 악의 없이, 순수한 호의로 내밀어진 손이란 믿음이 있었다. 그 순수함은 지나치게 순진하여 무지하다 비난할 것이 되지 못했다. 지나치게 순진하여 오만한 것은 사실 자신이었다.

 

커크와 스팍의 관계는 그러저러한 수많은 부분이 작용해 일어난 합리적이며 원초적인 사건이었다. 자유의지의 존재를 의심케 하는 피치 못할 상황 속에서 목적을 갖고 일어난 그 관계가 커크에게 어떤 의미일지 추론하는 것은 학문적으로도 흥미로운 주제였지만, 스팍에게는 그런 여유가 없었다. 처음 겪게 된 수많은 것을 헤아릴 수 있게 된 것은 상당한 시간을 소모한 뒤에야 가능한 일이었다. 모든 변화가 과거로 숨죽이며 일상을 되찾은 다음에야 그는 정리를 시작했다. 시작할 수 있었다.

섹스 처음했나요 라고 묻는다면, 긍정을 내포할 침묵이 그의 대답이었으니까.

오메가란 무엇인지 알파란 어떤 것인지, 그 사이에 일어나는 상호 합의적이고 본능적인 관계가 어떤 과정으로 어떤 반응을 만들어 심신에 영향을 끼치며 정신을 흡수하는지 스팍은 알고 있었다. 이론적이고 간접적인 지식으로.

하지만, 백문이 불여일견이란 옛말이 모든 언어에 존재하는 데는 타당한 이유가 있었다. 스팍이 처음 경험하게 된 결합은, 정신적이고 감정적인 연결이 불허된 상황에서조차 원시적인 폭발로 세상을 삼켜내는 엄청난 것이었다. 이름 모를 허기가 채워지는 순간의 만족감은 이제껏 몰랐던 지식의 문처럼 황홀했다. 원인과 결과를 따지지 못하며 무방비하게 받아들인 감각은 부인하지 못할 완벽으로 그를 일깨웠다. 이성적인 이해가 불가능하다는 인정이야말로 패배의 인사였다.

배고픔을 달래는 정도라 짐작했던 과정에서 스팍이 얻게 된 것은, 진정한 의미로 처음 알게 된 타인과의 일치감이었다. 신경세포의 작용만으로 치부하기엔 과다했고 호르몬의 영향이라고 넘어가기도 모호하던 현상은 그의 인생에서 상상도 해보지 않은 뜻밖의 사건이었다. 쾌락이라 정의하기 힘든 거대한 것을 더듬거리고 거슬러 올라가면서, 자신에게 그런 반응이 가능하단 것을 감히 납득하지 못하던 그가 한참 뒤에야 근원과 영향을 따지며 느꼈던 것은 논리적이고 합당한 수순의 감정이었다.

호기심. 미지의 것이 궁금해 생겨나는, 각기 다른 반응과 원인이 알고 싶다는 욕구.

단순히 논리를 따지는 것으로는 훌륭한 연구가 될 수 없다. 모르는 것에 대한 끝없는 호기심이야말로 진정한 과학자의 본능이었다. 태어난 순간부터 예외였던 자신을 공부하고 관찰하며 정의하던 스팍은 그렇게 새로운 질문과 마주했다. 어디서부터 시작해야할지 알 수 없는, 지독하게 개인적이고 은밀한 과목에서.

 

커크에게 그 경험이 불쾌하지 않았다는 정도는, 처음과 끝에서 전달된 페로몬의 영향으로 인해 충분히 인식된 정보였다. 확신해선 안 될 결론이었으나 본능적인 부분에서 느껴진 만족은 알려진 지식과 본인의 이해로 추측할 수 있었다. 아무리 그렇다 해도, 그 이상의 대화는 쉽게 나오지 못할 주제다.

그들의 경험은 목숨에 대한 위협을 막기 위한 방어가 분명했다. 공통적인 목적이 확실했던 만큼 개인의 소감은 별개의 문제였다. 예외적인 상황은 정상적인 예로 들기 어려운 것이었다. 다양한 사연으로 솔직한 감정을 주고받은 사이에서도 그런 것은 모조리 낯선 주제였다. 그러나, 갑작스럽게 일어난 불의의 사고로 인해 스팍은 새로운 정보를 얻을 수 있었다. 짐 커크는, 최소한의 권리로 도움을 요청할 명분이 확실한 상황에서도 불이익을 취하지 않는 알파가 맞았으며…… 그런 커크는, 자신을 감추지 않는 친밀한 신뢰로 스팍을 대하고 있다는 것을.

쉬운 판단을 피하고 있던 스팍은 커크가 말한 우정의 범위가 어디까지인지를 측정하기 시작했다. 호기심을 해소할 수 있을지 모른다는 놀라운 가능성의 발견은 밤하늘을 물들이는 별빛처럼 그의 마음에 새겨졌다. 인간의 눈은 깨닫지 못할 놀라운 속도로, 저 멀리에서 달려온 거대하고 작은 반짝임이었다.

그래서 스팍은 생각이 많았다. 언제나 생각이 많은 남자였으나 요즘은 특히 심했다. 그런 이유로 그는 커크의 서늘한 태도나 어색한 분위기 등의 변화를 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 원인에 대한 추측은 어렵지 않았다. 과거의 영향은 그가 제일 잘 알고 있었다. 사실상 어느 정도 상호책임의 일이었지만 커크에게선 별다른 개선의 의지가 보이지 않았다. 부재하는 행동의 책임이 자신에게 있다는 짐작은 스팍에게도 가능했다. 혼란을 가라앉히자 눈에 들어오기 시작한 미약한 거리감이 확고해진 어느 날, 그는 결심할 수 있었다. 기회가 먼저 찾아왔으니까.

 

서먹해진 지휘부서의 명령체계에는 아무런 문제가 없었고 그들의 업무능력은 여전했다. 엔터프라이즈는 짧은 휴가를 허가받았다. 지루하다 평할 수 있는 다음 임무가 적당히 끝난 뒤였다. 그들의 목적지인 행성 8112는 연합의 소속들에게 휴가처로 유명한 작은 왕국이었다. 도착을 7시간 앞둔 전날 밤 스팍은 함장을 찾아갔다. 개인적인 방문에 놀란 커크는 그 목적이 개인적이라는 스팍의 대답에 더 놀랐고, 그를 자신의 쿼터에 들이는 것에 아무런 주저가 없었다.

느슨한 옷차림으로 자신을 맞이한 커크에게 스팍은 여러 종류로 준비한 문장들을 나열하며 이제까지의 고민과 설명을 요약해 전달했다.

“그러 이유들로 나는 이 호기심을 해소하고 싶어. 자네의 도움을 요청하네.”

“…….”

벌칸티라도 한잔 만들어 볼까 물을 때와 마찬가지로, 표정의 변화를 보이지 않는 커크에게선 금세 대답이 나오지 않았다. 당연히 모든 결과를 고려했던 스팍은 거절의 상황에도 준비한 상태였다. 마음속의 실망을 드러내지 않는 것은 그에 대한 이해가 있어서였다. 쉽게 충족될 호기심이란 생각은 없었다. 현실적으로 성적인 관계에 부족함이 없는 커크의 입장에서는, 자신의 욕구충족을 위한 계획에 합류하는 것으로 얻게 될 부가적인 이득이 전무했다. 기존에 존재하는 감정적인 애착, 우정이란 이름의 그것으로 인해 승낙이나 거절 어느 것도 곤란하다는 인간적인 반응 또한 예상한 것 중 한가지였다.

“부담을 주려는 의도는 없는 질문이었어. 사적인 시간을 할애해야할 일이니 만큼 거절 또한 이해되며 혹시라도 내게서 일어날법한 감정적인 반응을 고려하는 중이라면 그러지 않아도 된다 말하고 싶- ”

“좋아.”

“……짐, 나의 질문이 불분명 했다면 추가적인 설명을 들어야해.”

“아니! 똑똑히 알아들었고, 어, 전폭적인 협조를 약속하지.”

“흠.”

정말로 수락하는 상황에 대해서도 예상했던 만큼 스팍의 침묵은 길지 않았다. 개인적인 부탁으로 진행될 일이니 차후 구체적인 이야기를 나누도록 하지. 평안한 밤이 되기를. 차분한 목소리로 인사를 한 그는 커크의 쿼터에서 사라졌다.

 

스르릉 닫힌 문 안쪽에서 커크는 한참동안 움직일 수가 없었다. 지금 무슨 일이 어떻게 벌어진 거지? 말 한마디 한마디가 모조리 떠오르는데도 실감이 나지 않는 비현실적인 사태였다. 어쨌든 대답을 잘 한 건 맞으니까, 이게 설사 꿈이라도 괜찮을 거야!

방의 주인은 잠깐의 대화에서 소모된 에너지가 엄청났다는 듯 순식간에 잠들어버렸다. 연속적인 사건으로 감정적인 피해를 일으켜 이제껏 커크를 괴롭혀온 함장과 부함장 사이의 어색한 공기 등은 모조리 무시된 상태였다. 연속적이고 감정적으로 자신의 망상을 점령해온 상대가 눈앞에 나타나, 타당하고 학구적인 이유로 성교육의 합류를 요청해오다니.

거절이란 불가능했다. 부정해야할 수많은 이유는 그 순간 하나도 떠오를 수 없었다. 왜냐면, 커크도 결국은 인간이었으니까.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

 

 

엔터프라이즈의 이번 휴가처는 아주 멋진 행성이었다. 발달된 과학이 눈부신 환락의 도시는 기껏해야 맑은 공기가 고작인 평소의 휴식과 비교가 힘들었다. 모처럼 현대적이다 못해 앞서는 곳에서 쉬게 된 대원들의 흥분은 자연스러운 반응이었고, 허가해준 상부 역시 많은 것을 눈감아줄 준비가 되어 있었다. 미성년자 입장불가의 영업장과 아이와 노약자를 위한 자연공원이 동시에 존재하는 작은 행성에는 우주 어디에서도 찾기 힘든 취향을 다 맞춰준다 자신하는 괴상한 공간도 넘쳐났고 외계의 문화를 전시하는 박물관도 유명했다.

지리적인 이점과 함께 생명의 생존이 가능한 자연환경으로 이백년 가량 전쟁 사이에서 살아남았는데 돈이 있어! 그러면 이런 도시가 될지도 모른다.

어쨌든 현재는 연방의 소속이었고, 그런 만큼 엔터프라이즈의 대원들은 불안해하지 않으며 번화한 문명을 즐길 작정이었다. 출발을 위한 쉬프트 스케줄의 정리와 비상시의 프로토콜을 확인하며 함내를 정리하던 지휘부 역시 그 흥분에 한 몫을 했다. 열정적인 속삭임들의 활발한 교류를 거스르며 침묵하던 스팍은 의도치 않게 함장의 휴가 계획을 주워들었다. 남들의 눈에는 귀마개를 한 것 같은 모습이어도 실제로는 주변 모든 소음을 정보로 처리하는 것이 그의 기본 설정이었다. 간접적인 지식으로 판단하자면, 그들의 함장에게는 휴식 시간의 활용에 대한 뚜렷한 예정이 없었다.

그러나, 마시고 죽겠다 호언장담하는 몇몇 대원의 이야기에는 커크의 이름이 당연하게 속해있었다. 과거의 경험만으로도 추측이 가능한 흐름이었다.

그래서 스팍은 홀로 도시에 내려갔다. 대화가 필요하니 시간을 내달라 함장에게 물으려던 그의 계획은 다음으로 미뤄졌다. 주변의 흥분 속에서 마땅한 타이밍을 찾지 못해 나온 그의 실패는 스스로에게 실망으로 접수되지 않았다. 각자의 개인적인 이득이 우선되어야 할 사적인 휴식 시간인 만큼, 스팍의 수정된 계획은 자기 자신에게 충분히 타당하며 합리적인 선택이었다. 커크의 우선 목표가 일차적으로 성립될 시간은 다음날 오후로 예상되었고 필요한 대화의 시도가 그때로 미뤄진 것은 어찌 보면 더 나은 전개였다. 스팍은 예상외의 공백에 아무런 불만이 없었고 은연중에 안도하고 있는 자신을 모르지도 않았다. 아무도 모르게 긴장하고 있는 스스로를 그는 잘 알고 있었고, 자신의 약함을 누구도 모른다는 것에 감사했다.

그는 그렇게 행성의 화려한 그림자에 스며들어갔다. 연방의 제복을 벗은 벌칸의 긴 그림자가 짙은 색의 외투 아래에서 서둘러 걸음을 옮겼다.

 

자유와 방종이 뒤섞인 도시에서 휴식을 취하게 된 벌칸의 경로는 평소의 취향과 많이 달랐다. 현실에 자리한 무궁한 질문을 해소하는 첫째 단계였다. 굳이 순서가 있는 목록은 아니었으나 그렇다고 없지도 않았다.

 

제대로 발현된 자신의 성 정체성과 함께 극심해진 그의 호기심에는 기존의 지식을 뛰어 넘는 공부가 필요했다. 생리학적이고 심리학적으로, 그리고 인문학적으로. 광범위한 주제였지만 스팍에게는 엄청난 열정과 끈질긴 집중력이 있었다. 온 우주에 알려진 지식 중 벌칸의 알파/오메가 구성의 모든 것을 독파한 그는 부족한 현실에 실망했다. 애초에 비밀주의가 극심한 문화인데다, 우주 유일의 혼혈인 입장이라 난관이 적지 않았다. 커크의 도움으로 예상 못한 직접 경험을 얻은 그였지만 거기서 갖게 된 지식이 얼마나 작은지는 본인이 제일 잘 알았다. 본질은 맛을 봤고 그게 정말 깜짝 놀랄 무언가라 인정한 뒤에도 그는 그 이상의 정의가 쉽지 않았다. 명쾌하지 못한 기억 탓이기도 했고, 약물의 영향을 씻어내는데 한참 걸린 머리 탓이기도 했다.

온갖 종류의 종족이 뒤섞여 활보하는 거리의 구석에서, 한적한 테이블을 차지한 벌칸은 쉽게 주변에 동화되었다. 반듯하게 앉은 그의 이지적인 눈동자가 맑은 하늘과 어두운 바닥의 어딘가를 주시한다. 과거라면 표면적인 자료로 출신 행성을 짐작할 것이 전부였을 서늘한 갈색 눈동자가, 이제는 전혀 다른 시선으로 다른 이를 관찰했다. 성차별적인 고정관념에 빠져서 일어난 태도의 변화는 아니었다. 관심이 늘어 발생하는 자연스러운 반응이었다. 신경 쓸 시선이 전무한 외계의 도시에서 스팍은 솔직한 모습으로 자신의 변화와, 혼란과, 신선한 지식의 추구를 할 수 있었다. 그렇게 해서 그는, 드러내놓고 자랑할 수만 있다면 온 우주에 네온사인이 걸려있을 도시의 명물에 도착했다.

[법적으로 완전무결하며 의학적으로 충실하게, 당신의 모든 상상을 파괴합니다!]

스트립 클럽의 입구는 찾기 쉬웠다. 자신 만만한 카피라인의 다중 홀로그램덕분이었다.

화려한 홀로그램이 일곱 개의 채널을 투영하는 내부는 어디가 천정이고 어디가 바닥인지 구분이 쉽지 않다. 무대 위에서는 화려하고 기괴한 쇼가 벌어지고 있다. 이런 장소의 분위기야말로 종족이 다르고 구성 요소가 달라도 비슷한 생체학적 반응을 일으키곤 했다. 우주적으로 공통적일 게슴츠레한 눈빛 속에서 혼자 번뜩이는 날카로운 눈동자가 어딘가 걸맞지 않는다. 손도 대지 않을 비싼 술을 시켜놓고 테이블 아래 두 손을 감춘 벌칸은, 확실히, 이곳에서 자주 볼 손님이 아니었다. 경찰이 없는 동네가 아니었다면 경찰로 오해받을 눈빛이었다. 그를 아는 사람이라면, 답을 찾는 얼굴인 것을 쉽게 알아볼 테지만.

탁월한 검색능력으로 장소를 찾아온 스팍은 구체적인 언어로 표현 못할 애매한 의도를 갖고 있었다. 조금 더, 적나라한 본능이 성립되는 과정을 객관적이고 맑은 이성으로 관찰하고 싶은, 그런 정도의 의도. 단순히 실제 인물의 행위를 보고 싶어서만은 아니었다. 학술적인 목적으로 존재하는 자료에서도 그 정도의 지식은 얻을 수 있었다. 그가 구하는 것은 다른 것이었다. 이름을 알 수 없는 시선이 피부를 더듬어 파고들 때의 선명한 감각 같은 그런 것.

그리고 그 밖의 수많은 것들도.

쉽게 얻을 수 있을 리 없는 직선적인 감각이었지만 하여간에 노력은 하고 볼 일이었다. 아마도. 아마도?

연방의 장교가 다니기에 모범적이지 못할 장소를 방문한 이유가 고작 그것이라니. 애매한 변명이라 비웃을 양조차 되지 못할 자신의 논리는 그 미숙함이 수치스러워 다시 볼 생각조차 들지 않는다. 다행스럽게도 추궁하는 자는 없었지만 있다 해도 그는 자신의 결단을 후회하지 않을 터였다. 스팍은 세상과 자신에 대해 불분명해진 상태였고 해결을 위해 노력해야했다. 정말로 솔직하게 말해보자면, 그가 필요한 것은 구체적이고 긴급한 무엇이었다. 자신의 부탁을 수락한 커크와 조만간 가질 대화에 도움 될 자료, 바로 그것.

전체를 총괄하는 단도직입적인 요청은 결코 어렵지 않았지만 자세한 과정과 경위를 준비하기란 괴이할 정도로 어려웠다. 경악스러운 현실과 그에 대한 적응으로 제 상태가 아니란 것은 핑계조차 되지 못했다. 준비가 벅찬 이유를 스팍은 알고 있었다. 돌아온 이성과 함께 물음표에 사로잡혀 몰두하던 그는 자신의 무지만큼 확실한 의심을 갖고 말았다. 이론적인 지식은 이미 이 이상 배울 수 없게 가진 그였다. 더 이상 미지의 것이 아닌, 아무리 은밀하다 해도 형태를 그릴 수 있게 된 경험에 대해서도 마음의 준비가 되어 있었다. 그런데 어째서일까? 그는 기어코, 커크와의 대화가 두려워진 것이다.

왜냐면 부끄러워서? 어색해서? 열성적으로 탐구했던 무궁한 질문을 원인 모를 이유로 묻어버리고 싶어져서? 정말로 실행이 가능해지자 불편하고 거북하고 자신감이 사라져서?

아마도 그럴 일이었으나 아무도 그에게 말해주지 않았다. 미묘한 고민에 사로잡혀 스스로를 정의하지 못하게 된 스팍은 여러모로 위험한 상태였다. 사적인 위기상황의 해결을 어째서 남들이 벗는 것으로 돈 받는 영업장에서 찾고 있는지? 답을 모를 일이었지만 그것 역시 지식탐구란 위장으로 이미 벌어진 일이었다. 과학적이고 합리적인 핑계는 없지 않았다. 그래서 스팍은, 어디에 있느냐는 함장의 질문에 자신의 위치를 숨기지 않았다.

“나는 지금 어디어디에 있지.”

[뭐? 거긴 이러저러한 곳 아냐?]

“알고 있다니 부가적인 설명이 불필요하군.”

[거기서 뭐하는 거지? 당장 나와야- 아니다, 내가 3분 안에 갈 테니까 꼼짝하지 마!]

“……짐? 아직 소통의 목적을 밝히지 않았어.”

대화의 의미를 찾던 스팍은 곧이어 단절된 커뮤니케이터를 주머니에 넣었다.

 

그리고 커크는 정말로 3분 안에 도착했다. 정확하게 2분 48초 만에. 똑바른 자세로 등받이를 무시하며 무대와 무대 주변의 다양한 작용 반작용을 지켜보던 스팍이, 어깨를 붙드는 손에 고개를 돌린다. 현란한 홀로에 어지러워졌던 갈색 눈동자가 눈앞의 남자에게 시선을 모으고 초점을 새로 잡는다. 옆자리의 의자를 거칠게 당겨 앉는 커크에게선 가쁜 숨이 여러 번 토해졌다. 도대체 무슨 생각이냐 묻는 그의 목소리에는 달착지근한 술 냄새가 섞여있었다. 신호의 목적을 다한 뒤에도 그 자리에 그대로이던 커크의 오른손이, 대화에 수월한 방향으로 돌리는 스팍의 어깻짓에 떨어져 나간다. 상대의 호흡이 가라앉기를 기다려 나온 스팍의 대답에서는 아무런 당황이 보이지 않았다.

“자네는 이미 이 장소의 주된 목적을 알고 있다고 생각하는데.”

“……그러시겠죠.”

의자 등받이를 붙든 커크의 손에 힘이 들어간다. 자세를 바로 한 금발머리가 조명을 반사하며 무대를 곁눈질한다. 그늘을 벗어난 얼굴에 드러난 변화를, 그제야 알아본 스팍이 재차 묻는다.

“어떻게 이곳에 도착했지?”

“뭐?”

“일차 목표장소는 이곳에서 48 km 떨어진 곳이었어. 이곳까지 어떤 이동수단을 사용했는지 대답하게.”

“어…… 엔지니어들이 테스트중인 상륙용 호버카를 타고 왔지.”

“직접 운전을 했다는 소리인가?”

“……스팍, 지금 나보고 음주운전 했냐고 따지는 거야?”

“현 상태에 맞춰 확인이 필요한 절차라고 생각하는데.”

“난 걱정될 만큼 취하지도 않았다고? 지금 이 순간 그 필요가 커졌지만!”

점차 커진 목소리의 끝이 지나가던 서버를 불러세웠다. 단번에 앞에 놓인 샛노란 술을 단숨에 마신 커크가, 기침을 삼키며 의자에 몸을 묻었다. 그리고, 여전히 답을 기다리는 얼굴에게 퉁명스레 대꾸한다.

“아니, 운전은 내가 하지 않았네.”

“흠.”

옳은 결정이었다 말하는 것처럼 짧게 끄덕인 고개가 다시금 정면을 향해 돌려진다. 대화를 위한 게 아님이 적나라한 음악소리가 둘 사이의 공기를 채우며 북적댔다. 무대 위에선 이제, 19분 전부터 시작된 사정이 드디어 끝난 한명의 알파가 장막 뒤로 퇴장하고 있었다. 행위와 장소의 조합은 비논리적이지만 공간의 궁극적인 목적을 생각한다면 합당한 시각적 자극일지도. 가늘어진 스팍의 눈이 눈앞의 자료를 판단하는 동안 무대에서는 다음 공연이 시작된다. 색다른 음악에 맞춰 일어나는 다수의 다양한 반응을 침착한 눈동자가 계속해서 주시한다. 그를 아는 자라면 누구라도 관찰이라 말할 시선이었다.

“이것도, 그 호기심을 위해선가?”

“그렇게 말 할 수도 있지.”

“…….”

스팍의 대답은 박자를 놓치지 않았다. 옅게 물드는 색처럼 들려온 옆자리의 목소리에는 별다른 감정이 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그의 마음은 편치 않았다. 커크의 존재를 무시하는 것은 아니었다. 단지, 적합한 대응을 결정하는데 시간이 걸리는 상황이었다. 숨기려 하지 않아 은연중에 드러났을 그의 불편을 눈치 챈 것일까? 좀처럼 이어지지 못하는 대화를 재개한 것은 커크의 단호함이다.

“우리에게는 해야 할 대화가 있을 텐데?”

“그래. 기존에 합의된 것이지.”

“…….”

2시간 17분 동안 한 모금도 줄지 않은 눈앞의 잔을 바라보다 스팍은 결정을 내렸다. 옆자리에는 어느새 추가된 빈 잔이 두 개다.

그렇다 해도 커크의 얼굴에는 아무런 취기가 없다. 무의미한 시간 낭비는 자신이 하고 있다고, 기어코 진실을 인정한 스팍이 자리에서 일어선다. 장소의 이동을 요구하던 커크의 마음속 소원이 이루어진 순간이었다. 아무리 천하의 커크 함장이라고 해도, 세 가지 다른 종족 다섯 명이 벌거벗고 뒤엉킨 무대 앞에서 부함장과 나란히 앉아 있는 것은 쉽지 않은 시련이었다.

 

마침내 건물을 나서게 된 커크가 참고 있던 숨을 시원하게 토해냈다. 스팍이 이런 곳에 왔다는 것만으로 경악했던 그의 마음은 그 이후 진정될 새가 없었다. 내가 지금 부함장과 함께 한 시간이 넘게 스트립 클럽에 앉아 있었다니, 거기다가 이 클럽은 그 지나친 다양함으로 인해 스코티조차 입장을 망설이던 그런 곳이라니! 누구한테 말하면 내 말을 믿을까 싶은 사건이었다. 사실 그의 인생에서 그런 사건은 엄청나게 많았고, 그 중 제일 놀라운 것은 현재 진행 중이었지만.

“짐, 정해놓은 숙소가 있나?”

“왜? 나보고 어서 가란 소리야?”

날선 기운이 선명한 대꾸에 말한 자가 먼저 놀라버린다. 당황한 얼굴에 스팍은 언제나처럼 눈썹 하나를 올려줄 뿐이었다.

“말한 대로 우리에겐 대화가 필요하고 그에 맞는 장소가 요구되지. 내 숙소가 멀지 않으니 걸어서 이동하는 것을 추천하네.”

그렇게 둘의 배경은 밤거리로 바뀌었다. 스팍의 표정엔 별다른 변화가 없었다. 몇 걸음이 이어지며 일정한 박자를 만든 뒤에도 주변엔 큰 변화가 없었다. 매캐한 냄새와 요사스러운 홀로가 점령한 거리에서 건물들은 벽이 없고 창문이 컸다. 찌푸려진 눈으로 한참 동안 뒷모습을 노려보던 커크가 결국은 걸음을 맞춰 옆을 차지했다. 몇 번이나 부딪히는 어깨에도 스팍은 별 반응을 보이지 않았다. 커크에게서 끓고 있는 분노를 알아보는 것에는 별다른 능력이 필요 없었고, 어쩐지 그는 책임감을 느끼고 있었으니까. 장소에 대한 거부감은 제일 먼저 짐작되는 이유였지만 원인이 명확하지 않았다. 원색적인 풍토로 유명한 상업지구라서일까? 커크의 비위가 그렇게 약하다고는 생각되지 않는 일이었는데.

잡다하고 일상적인 생각에 잠겨 길을 걷는 스팍은, 위험한 주변 환경이나 구성원의 불건전함에 대해 아무런 불편을 느끼지 않았다. 과학부서의 연구실에 쌓여 있는 바이러스나, 정체불명의 자연재해로 위협하던 외행성 등과는 그 위험도가 비교 못할 수준이기에 당연한 일이었다.

커크는 아니었지만. 마시던 술을 토할 만큼 다급하게 달려온 그는 스팍의 안이함에 열 받은 상태였다. 갑작스럽지만 지난주부터 오메가가 되었습니다 했던 주제에, 이따위로 얼굴도 안 따지고 구멍만 따지는 동네에서 혼자 어슬렁거린다니 돌았냐고! 아무래도 아직 제정신이 아니란 소리가 목구멍까지 치솟아 오르길 몇 번일까? 그는 입을 다물고 있는 것만으로 에너지의 소모가 극심했다. 말해봤자 소용없기에 참아야 할 일이었다. 걱정을 조금이라도 내비친 순간 스팍은 고개를 흔들며 커크의 오류를 지적할게 뻔했다. 벌칸의 육체적 능력은 인간보다 강하며 어쩌고저쩌고. 하나만 알고 둘은 모르는 부함장의 그런 면에 커크는 호감이 컸지만 가끔은 답답해서 말도하기 싫어 욕이 나오곤 했다. 우주를 채운 수많은 생명은 인간과 벌칸만이 아니었고, 이 행성의 이 구석은 그 다양함이 특히 위험한 것으로 유명했으니까.

 

거리를 터트릴 것처럼 복잡하던 불빛의 색이 어느 순간 단조로워졌다. 속이 보이지 않게 반질거리는 호텔의 벽은 어지간한 무기를 걸러낼 최첨단의 보호막이다. 로비에 들어선 뒤에야 어깨의 긴장을 풀게 된 커크가 소리 내 불평한다.

“자네가 무슨 생각을 하는지 모르겠는 건 자주 있는 일이지만…… 오늘은 특히 심한 거 같아.”

“이제부터 가질 대화가 그 이해에 도움 되길 기대하지.”

책망하는 목소리에 돌아온 대답은 아무런 감정을 보이지 않았다. 커크에게는 다른 방법이 없었다. 한 점 흐트러지지 않은 단정한 옆모습을 뚫어져라 쳐다보며, 고개를 끄덕일 수밖에.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

 

스팍이 자신의 숙소로 잡아놓은 방은 그에게 어울리는 면이 있었다. 지나치게 화려하지 않으면서도 최대한의 편의가 보장된, 수수하고도 안전한 9층 방. 문을 잠근 뒤 나머지 환경을 확인하느라 이리저리 오가는 낭비 없는 움직임 뒤로 커크는 방 깊숙한 곳에 발을 디뎠다. 두개의 의자 중 하나를 차지하고 두 다리를 뻗은 그가 자신도 모르게 신음을 흘린다. 제대로 긴장을 풀자 온몸이 뻐근한 것이 새삼 느껴진다. 행동이 적어진 것을 알고서도 시선을 돌리지 않는 커크에게 전해져온 스팍의 목소리가, 어떻게 보자면 충분히 예상된 말을 던진다. 짐, 자네의 휴가에 방해가 될 생각은 없어. 흘러나오는 코웃음을 숨기지 못한 커크가 그제야 자세를 바로 한다.

“스팍, 간밤의 대화만으로도 방해는 충분했어.”

“……의도하지 않은 실례가 있었다면 사과하지.”

“천만에. 난 내 상상력을 재확인한 것만으로 만족스러웠어.”

“이해가 힘든 대답이군.”

“어, 그러니까…… 간밤의 방문은, 내 꿈이 아니었지?”

“나의 방문을 뜻하는 것이라면 아니었지.”

“그래 그걸로 충분하다고.”

어깨를 으쓱하고 일어선 커크가 처음으로 주위를 둘러본다.

창문이 없는 벽을 뒤덮은 거대한 모니터와, 자동으로 홀로를 보여주는 구석의 장식장과, 확인을 위해서인지 문이 열려있는 욕실과…… 방 한가운데에 자리한 침대를. 과한 사치는 아니라 해도 엔터프라이즈의 쿼터에 존재하는 1인 기본의 사이즈와는 비교 못 할 크기의 그…… 침대를.

의미심장한 침묵이 가득한 공기를 들이쉬고 내쉬기를 몇 차례. 결국 커크가 먼저 입을 열고 말았다.

“계획을 말해봐.”

“…….”

“어서! 난 오늘 하루를 꼬박 바쳤지만, 짐작조차 힘들었다고.”

그래서 스팍은 계획을 말하기 시작했다. 목적을 위한 수단과, 그에 따르는 여러 우려까지.

그 프레젠테이션의 시작은 거창했다.

“최근 내게 생겨난 변화와 그에 따라 발생한 문제들에 대해 내 대처가 부족했음을 자네도 안다고 믿고 있네. 그 해결에 도움이 컸다는 것은, 서로가 확실히 인지하고 있는 사실이지. 협소한 선택만이 존재해서가 아니라 과거의 반복된 경험들로 얻어진 신뢰가 있어 가능했던 요청이라는 것 역시 알고 있다고 생각하고. 하지만, 내 욕심에 취해 간과했던 부분을 다시금 언급하지 않을 수 없어. 걱정한 만큼의 피해는 일으키지 않았다 해도 사소한 영향이 전무하지 않다는 것을 나 역시 인식했으니까. 내가 청했던 수단과 그에 대한 도움은 불필요한 에너지의 소모와 적지 않은 불편이 예상되는 과정이고…… 이미 자네에게 빚이 많은 나로서는, 즉흥적인 수락에 긍정적이어서만은 안 된다 결정되네.”

거창하고 쓸데없었다. 눈부신 속도로 스팍의 말을 이해 가능한 언어로 변환해 수용한 커크는, 망설임이 섞인 목소리로 자신의 해석을 확인했다.

“해 뜨고 보니까 아무래도 못할 짓이다, 간밤의 개소리는 잊어 달라, 이거야?”

“상호간의 소통과 대응에 변화가 존재함은 자네도 부인하지 못할 진행형의 상황이지.”

“그거야 꼭 그런 이유만이 아니라……."

복잡한 표정으로 할 말을 찾던 커크가, 불현듯 떠오른 생각을 즉시 물어본다.

“잠깐, 다른 계획이 있는 거야?”

“무엇에 대해서 말이지?”

“이거 말이지! 나랑은 안 된다 결정한 모양인데, 다른 대안이 있어서 하는 소리냐고!”

“현재로서는 확실한 답변이 불가능한 주제로군.”

“뭐? 그렇다면 설마 다른? 아, 됐어. 내 대답은 같으니까.”

“짐, 자네의 불편을 숨기지 말도록 해. 추가적인 희생은 무의미하며-”

“됐다고!”

갑작스럽게 터진 큰 목소리에 방안의 무거운 공기가 흔들린다. 얼굴을 가린 천처럼 내려앉은 정적이 거슬리는 감각으로 커크의 피부를 건드렸다. 당황으로 생긴 흥분이 아니라, 그런 가운데서도 냉정을 찾을 때의 진지한 얼굴로 그가 말을 잇는다.

“지금 이해가 안 되는 거 같은데, 이건 결코 한쪽의 희생이 아닌 일이야. 처음부터 그랬다고! 스팍 자넨 열 살이 아니잖아? 지금 우리가 얘기하는 건 무슨 고행의 방법이 아니라고! 항상 이런 식으로 취급한 건가?”

우후라가 그렇게 딱딱한 데는 다 이유가 있었군. 마지막 말을 간신히 참은 커크가 숨을 가다듬는다. 일견 지루해하는 목소리로 대답하는 스팍의 얼굴은 흥분한 이유는 모르겠지만 사회인의 입장으로 존중해준다는 표정이었다.

“논하는 주제가 일반적으로 어찌 취급되는 행위인지는 나 역시 잘 알고 있어. 동시에, 그에 관한 자네의…… 결핍 없는 환경과 습성 또한 알고 있고. 위기에 맞서 일어난 피치 못할 사건과, 참여에 대한 고마움이 아무리 크다 해도, 내 입장에서는 보답할 방법이 많지 않아. 앞으로 일어날 추가적인 도움에 일방적인 이득만이 예상되는 것을 부정할 수는 없는 일이야.”

“뭐라고? 보답? 이건 무슨 장기매매가 아니야! 누구도 착취당하지 않으며 주체적인 성인들의 상호합의에 의해 일어나는 일이고…… 또…….”

이걸 어떻게 설명해야 하지.

난 사실 좋았어? 너무 좋아서 큰 문제였던 것 같아?

눈앞이 깜깜해졌다 표백된 기분에 가만히 있기 힘들어진 커크의 발이 주변을 돌기 시작했다. 집중! 제임스 커크 집중해라! 논리를 찾아! 으으으음…….

“스팍. 내 말에 끼어들지 말고 천천히 끝까지 들어봐. 이건 그러니까, 마치 내가…… 자네는 이해가 불가능하지만 인간에게는 자연스러운, 육체적인 접촉을 할 때와 큰 차이가 없다고. 악수라든지, 그런 거 말이야. 동료나 친구 간에 친밀감을 확인하며 신뢰를 주고받는 우정 어린 행위 있잖아? 우리가 했던 것도 큰 범위로 보자면 그런 거지! 자네는 그게 필요했고 나 역시 잃은 건 없다고.”

오히려 얻은 게 많았지. 마지막 말을 여전히 혀끝에서 막으며 커크는 입을 다물었다. 제법 차분하게 나온 그의 대답은 상당히 논리적인 부연설명이었다. 크게 잘못된 시선은 아니었으니까. 손발이 부러져 병원에 갇힌 친구를 위해 포르노 홀로를 갖다 주는 거나…… 이 경우엔 자위행위를 도왔다 쪽에 더 가까웠지만…… 아무튼 전자와 후자는 근본적으로 비슷한 목적이었다. 비슷할 뿐 같지 않지만, 하여간에. 자신이 한 개소리가 제법 그럴싸한 것에 커크는 스스로를 자화자찬했다. 그 상대가 육체적이고 정신적으로 탁월한 존재라 여운이 깊은 건 사실이었지만 그것 역시 나쁜 일은 아니었다. 좋은 일도 아니었지만?

“짐, 어떻게 말해도 일방적인 관계인 것이 분명해. 이미 서로가 인정하는 결과에 대한 부정은 비논리적이며- ”

“그놈의 일방적 어쩌고 소리 좀 그만 하라고! 그래서 일방적이지 않은 걸 찾겠다는 거야? 크레딧이라도 줘야 호기심의 해소가 쉬울 것 같아?”

“…….”

침묵이야말로 확실한 대답이었다. 상상도 하기 싫은 가능성에 소름이 돋고 만 커크가 소리 지른다.

“보답을 하면 될 거 아냐! 에 어디보자, 거듭 말하지만 난 절대 숭고한 희생을 하는 게 아니야. 알잖아 우리 사이의 운명적인 우정! 그걸 위해서 내가 끊임없이 노력하는 걸? 그쪽에서도 이제 제법 문을 열었다는 거 알고 있다고! 그러니까, 엄, 그래! 그걸로 하자고. 자네의 호기심을 해소하는 데 내가 도와주는 만큼, 그쪽에서도 내 호기심을 해소하는데 협조하라고. 그 정도면 주고받음이 확실한 거래지! 안 그래?”

헉헉. 커졌던 목소리를 줄이지 못하고 질러대느라 벅차진 커크의 호흡이 주변을 물들였다. 닿지 않아도 알겠는 열기를 비껴 선 스팍이, 조용한 목소리로 되묻는다.

“자네에게 내 도움이 필요한 문제가 있다면 난 어느 때고 도울 준비가 되어 있지.”

“내가 말하는 게 아마 그걸 거야.”

분명히 열 번 정도는 기록에 남게 말했을 것도 같은데. 어처구니없는 흐름 속에서 술기운이 오르는 것처럼 커크의 머리가 붕 뜬다. 잊지 못할 휴가로구나. 헛웃음을 흘리며 눈을 찌푸린 그가 바닥을 향해 고개를 흔들었다. 스팍의 연락을 기다리느라 집중이 부족한 그였으나 그런 와중에도 느낄 수 있었다. 환락의 도시는 그 명성에 걸맞게 눈을 홀리고 발을 붙들었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 제일 신기한 것은 자신의 앞에 서있는 남자였지만. 지금의 시간은, 함장의 일지에 한 시간을 떠들어도 완벽한 기록이 불가능할 전개였다. 시작을 고르기조차 힘들 이 밤은 아직 끝나지도 않았으니까.

 

초침소리도 없는 방 안에서 어른거리는 홀로가 창가의 어둠과 춤을 춘다. 커크의 눈이 가늘어진다. 말이 없는 눈앞의 친구를 읽기 위해서는 조명이 부족한 기분이었다. 무겁지 않은 정적은 후 하는 숨에도 날아갈 위태로움을 갖고 있었다. 내가 할 말은 이미 오래전에 끝났다고, 그러니 이제는 제대로 된 대답을 내놓으라고. 비뚤어진 어깨로도 그의 등은 당당했다. 흥분이 가라앉은 얼굴에는 확신을 가진 남자의 눈빛이 선명하다. 깊이를 모를 어둠이 투명하게 반짝이다 결국에는 그에게 대답하고 만다.

“알겠어.”

스팍은 옷을 벗기 시작했다.

짧은 한 마디가 충분하다는 것처럼, 불도 끄지 않고서.

“……지금 뭐하는 거지?”

긴 재킷을 벗어 의자에 걸쳐 놓은 뒤 겹쳐 입은 셔츠 중 한 장을 벗어 접고 있던 스팍이 고개를 든다. 내 설명이 부족했군.

주도권을 빼앗긴 대화에서 스스로의 실수를 깨달은 그가 바쁘게 움직이던 손을 멈춘다.

“가능하다면 노팅이 포함된 삽입성교를 부탁하고 싶은데.”

“…….”

대답이 돌아오지 않는 공백에 스팍의 추가적인 설명이 이어졌다.

“당시의 나는 제 상태가 아니었던 이유로 명확한 기억을 갖지 못했어. 본질적인 맥락은 이해하고 있지만 직접적인 경험을 통해 습득되는 것을 제대로 수집하지 못한- ”

“오케이! 타임아웃!”

두 손으로 엑스 자를 그리며 뒷걸음질 친 커크가 말을 끊어냈다. 간신히.

“첫째로. 절대 다시는, '삽입성교' 와 '부탁' 이란 단어를 한 문장에 사용하지 말라고. 아예 '부탁' 이란 단어의 사용을 금지해야겠어. 최소한 우리 둘이 이러고 있는 분위기에서는 전면금지야. 알겠어? 둘째로…… 어…… 나는! 일단! 샤워를 할 테니 기다리라고. 그쪽이야 땀도 흘리지 않는 걸 잘 알지만 난 아니거든!”

전자는 이해되지 않아도 이루어질 요구였다. 후자는, 불필요하다는 반박이 나왔지만.

“혹시라도 위생을 위한 준비라면 무의미하다 생각되네. 직접적인 점막의 접촉으로 옮길 수 있는 질병은 엔터프라이즈의 모든 대원에게 부재하는 걸 알고 있잖아?”

“아니 이건 그런 게 아니라…… 감정적인, 그러니까, 습관 같은 거야? 물론 그때는 시간적 제약이 있었고 상황도 다급해서 미처 챙기지 못했지만 난 원래 그렇게 막나가는 놈이 절대 아니니까!”

“성교 전의 어느 부분에서 샤워가 필요한지 이해되지 않는군.”

“그러니까, 최소한의 예의상…… 어, 냄새라든지?”

차마 맛이라든지? 소리를 하지 못한 커크에게 스팍은 쉴 틈을 주지 않았다.

“자네의 체취는 유별나게 불쾌한 것이 아닌데.”

“……그냥 내가 더워서 하는 거라고 치자. 나는 샤워를 할 거고 그동안 알아서…… 있으라고.”

시뻘게진 얼굴로 욕실로 향한 커크는 그 문이 채 다 열리기도 전에 안으로 사라졌다. 도망치는 것과 흡사한 몸놀림을 보며 의아해하다 침대 옆의 환경조절 패드를 향한 스팍이, 자신의 추측이 맞는 것을 확인한 뒤 필요한 조치를 취했다. 예약할 때 요구했던 대로 방안의 온도는 벌칸의 기준에 적합한 온도였다. 달아오른 커크의 얼굴은 아마도 그래서일 것이다. 그렇다고 해도, 순식간에 달라진 색의 농도는 걱정될 만큼 급박한 변화였지만.

 

물기 없는 욕실의 벽은 하늘색이었다. 티 하나 없는 거울 앞에 홀로 서게 된 커크가 자신과 눈을 맞춰본다. 보이는 것이 낯설어진, 당황으로 놀란 머리를 진정시켜야 했다. 삽입성교. 부탁. 새까만 체모와 대비를 이루는 창백한 피부 아래에서 매끈한 선을 그리는…….

진정은 불가능했다. 아주 차가운 샤워가 절실해진 커크는 욕조를 지나쳤다. 샤워 부스 안의 반투명한 벽에 머리를 기대고 물줄기의 강도를 조절하던 그가, 고개를 흔들며 다시 밖으로 나온다. 샤워를 위해선 옷을 벗어야 하니까.

호텔의 욕실은 최신식이었다. 인위적이지 않고선 불가능할 무서운 온도로 뼛속깊이 덜덜 떨리는 시간을 오 분 가량 보낸 커크가 간신히 물을 멈췄다. 다시금 거울 앞에 돌아와 선 그의 얼굴은 추위에 질린 것이라 쳐도 한결 환해진 색이었다. 무감각해진 피부를 감싸는 근질근질한 공기를 느끼며 커크의 두 손이 엉망이 된 머리를 넘겨본다.

수증기에 가려지지 않은 거울 위로 몇 개의 물방울이 튀어 천천히 바닥을 향해 움직인다.

간밤의 대화 이후로 생각이 많았던 것은 스팍 혼자가 아니었다. 구체적으로 뭘 뜻하는 지, 뭘 원하는지, 도무지 감 잡지 못할 주제며 화자였으니까. 커크의 머리에 현실감각을 찾기 힘들게 한 대화는 꿈이 아니었고 실제 상황으로 진행됐다. 게다가 그 수위 또한, 예상 못한 수위였고.

음.

음음음.

젖은 머리를 몇 번이고 쓸어 넘기며 거울속의 자신과 눈을 마주친 커크가 스스로를 다그쳐본다. 자신을 속이는 짓은 한심한 짓이었다. 예상 못한 것이 아니라, 잠재의식 속의 기대를 알고 있기에 부러 외면했던 것에 가까웠다. 여러 단계로 침체되어있던 스팍이 그 이상의 이해를 원할 때, 제일 처음 확인할 것이 무엇인지 그는 짐작하고 있었다. 다양한 보고와 증언을 긁어모아 만들어내는 사건의 재구성은 직접적으로 경험 못한 사건의 이해를 위해 제일 처음 하는 짓이었다. 사태의 반복이 가능한 경우라면, 당연히, 그 반복을 원하겠지.

후우우우.

후우우우.

커크는 그렇게, 두 번의 심호흡을 크게 해치웠다. 바깥을 향할 용기를 모으기 위해서였다. 준비가 필요하단 그의 말은 거짓이 아니었다. 이제부터 벌어질 사태의 재구성은 단순한 반복이 아닌 새로운 사건이었다. 왜냐하면, 음, 그냥 그거라서.

백퍼센트의 자신을 찾았다 자부하는 스팍은 이성이 명확하며 감성도 분명한 상태였다. 집중하는 그와의 모든 것은, 언제나, 새로운 사건이다.

……과연 그가 자신하는 만큼 평소의 상태일까? 의문은 끈질겼지만 커크는 사실상 자신이 평소의 상태인지조차 가늠할 수가 없었다. 이게 과연 멀쩡한 상황일까? 농담 같은 진담으로 자조한 그가 욕실을 벗어났다. 젖은 머리를 털던 그는 그렇게 스팍을 마주했다. 여전히 환한 방안에서, 이제는 침대 위에 자리한…… 벗은 어깨를.

“조명의 조절은 왼쪽에서 가능하니 편의에 맞게 조절하도록 해.”

“……아니, 난 밝은 걸 좋아해.”

선명한 물음표가 차분한 얼굴을 스치고 사라졌다. 다른 답을 기대했다는 것처럼 열리려던 스팍의 입술이 다물린다. 그리고 고개가 끄덕인다. 다음 순서를 알리는 손짓처럼 자연스러운 행동이었다.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

탐색과 결정은 지나간 순서다. 많은 것이 정리된 이상 흐름에 몸을 맡기는 수밖에 남지 않았나? 박자를 되찾은 심장을 느끼며 입술을 깨문 커크의 눈이 바닥을 향했다가, 한 곳에 머물지 못하고 주변을 훑어본다. 명상을 하려는 것처럼 매트위에 앉아있는 스팍은 편한지 불편한지 구분되지 않는 무표정이었다. 고스란히 벗고 앉은 나체에는 아무런 부끄러움이 보이지 않는다. 어떻게 접근해야할지, 접근하기는 해야 하는지? 덜 마른 몸에 큼직한 수건을 엉성하게 걸친 커크의 육체는 마찬가지로 자연스러운 모습이었지만 그의 마음은 그러지 못했다. 병원놀이라도 상상해야하는 걸까. 막연하게 도피하던 머리가 정신을 차린다. 그것이야말로 피하고 싶은 망상이었다. 무심코 떠오른 장난 같은 생각은 지나치게 현실과 흡사했다. 그러자 더더욱 두 발이 굳는다. 고개를 숙여도, 숙이지 않아도, 한눈에 다 보이는 것을 어떻게든 피해보자고 두 눈을 찾아갈 만큼.

어색하고 막막한 기분이 새롭게 차올라 깨문 입술 사이로 삐져나온다. 조명의 조절에 동의할 것을 그랬나. 순간 밀려온 후회가 짧게 버려진다. 시각적 정보를 포기할 수 없다는 욕구가 솔직하고 강렬하다. 어떻게 처리될지 모를 것이어도 두 눈 똑바로 뜨고 다 봐야했다. 맑은 정신을 유지하기 위한 변명만은 아니었다. 어둠은 언제나, 너무 많은 자유를 주니까.

지금도 부자유한 건 아무것도 없지만 말이지. 자제력을 유지하기 위해서? 나 자신을 위해서도? 기타 등등으로 불분명한 자문자답에 사로잡혀 있는 커크의 앞에서, 기다릴 만큼 기다렸다는 듯 스팍이 입을 열었다.

“발기를 위한 보조가 필요한가?”

“……왜? 제공되는 거였어?”

“고려하던 사항이지만 현재의 시각적 정보를 재확인한 결과 불필요해 보이는군. 다음 단계가 무엇인지 확실한 입장에서 어떤 이유로 행위가 지연되는지 이해되지 않는데.”

자꾸 날카로워지는 스스로의 대답에 찌푸려졌던 커크의 얼굴이 순간 멍해진다. 그리고 새빨개진다. 수건은 아무리 두꺼워봤자 수건일 뿐이었다. 가린다고 가려봤자 한 겹의 가식에 불과했다.

어차피 수건의 원래 목적은 그런 게 아니었지만. 지금의 목적도 따로 있는 것처럼? 으음 으흠 흠흠흠흠! 눈에 보이는 긴장을 덜어내기 위해 두 손을 짧게 털어낸 커크가 몇 걸음을 걸어 침대의 다른 편에 도착했다. 최대한 매끄럽게 주저앉은 그는 움직임에 맞춰 침대 시트를 들춰주는 스팍의 손을 무시하며, 그게 잘 안되더라도 최소한 뚫어지게 쳐다보지는 않으며, 자리를 잡았다. 바닥에서 떨어지지 못하는 오른쪽 다리를 짚은 그가 결국 허공을 바라본다. 불이 붙는 것처럼 뺨을 달구는 곁의 시선을 외면하고서 떨어지지 않는 입을 떼어본다.

“그때는 여러…… 여러 가지로, 긴박한 상황이었으니까 신경 쓸 부분이 적었지만, 어. 그러니까, 내 얘기만이 아니라……. 그쪽이야말로 더 할 거 없어? 정신적으로든 육체적으로든?”

“합의가 된 순간부터 정신적인 준비는 다 끝난 상황이지. 내가 가진 다른 의견을 설득한 것은 자네였지 않아?”

“그랬지. 내 설득력이 그렇게 대단하다니 깜짝 놀랄 일이야?”

“기존의 방법을 벗어나는 무모함이 일반적이지 않은 성공률을 갖고 있음을 나 또한 인정하네.”

스팍의 단조로운 목소리가 칭찬이라는 것을 커크는 단번에 알아들었다.

평소라면 박수를 칠 순간이었으나 지금은 즐길 수 없었다.

마냥 즐거워하기엔 과한 것이 너무 많았다. 그렇다고 즐겁지 않다는 건 아니었고, 그것 역시 이상했고, 따지다 보면 모든 것이 너무 이상해 마음이 진정되지 못하고…….

먹먹하게 생겨난 정적이 다시금 반복됐다. 참을성 있게 눈을 깜박인 스팍의 입이, 무의미한 쓰레기를 버리는 손처럼 열렸다. 확정된 실험을 지속하는 신속한 습관이기도 했고 그에게 없지 않을 감정의 영향이기도 했다. 모든 준비가 끝났다 해도 긴장은 쉽게 사라지지 않았다. 그 당연함을 납득한 이상 당황은 늘지 못했지만, 하여간에!

“짐, 나의 정신은 준비되었고 신체 또한 마찬가지야. 5.2분 전부터 물리적으로 확인된 사실이지.”

“심신을 다스리는 통제력은 언제나 대단하지만 오늘따라 더 대단해 보이는 군. 어떻게 준비를 확신하지?”

반사적으로 내려가던 커크의 시선이 황급하게 위를 향했다. 서둘러 나온 질문은 답이 궁금해 나온 것만은 아니었다. 스팍은 그렇지 않았다. 그의 인생에 존재하는 모든 질문은 언제나 답을 위한 것이었다.

“변화에 대한 감지로 도출된 단순한 결론이지. 직접적인 절차가 가까워진 것을 인식한 내 육체는 예상되는 과정에 필요한 부산물을 분비하기 시작했어.”

“…….”

“삽입이 예정된 단계에서 분비되는 윤활제는, 지구의 인류에게도 낯선 과정이 아닐 것이라 짐작되는데.”

커크는 말을 잊었다. 그의 육체가 최대치의 흥분으로 태세를 갖추느라 바빠졌기 때문이었다. 침대 위에서 벗고 앉아 듣기엔 낯선 용어들이 분명했지만 어떻게 말을 해도 모를 수 없는 맥락이었다. 이성과 감성의 갈등으로 정신없던 그의 감각 역시 최대치의 능력을 발휘하기 시작했다. 부인하지 못할 향기가 어느새 짙어져 고스란히 맡아진다. 후각을 뛰어넘는 생생함으로 흡수된다. 땀도 흘리지 않는 벌칸의 육체에서, 자신을 기다리며 젖어있는…… 오메가의 증거가.

터지기 직전으로 팽창된 흥분은 스팍에게도 느껴졌다. 준비가 되었다는 그의 말은 거짓이 아니었다. 단단하게 다듬어놓은 마음의 벽에는 실금 하나 가지 않았고 이대로 피부가 겹쳐져도 쉽게 넘나들지 않을 자신이 있었다. 느꼈다 표현된 그의 인식은 육체적인 감각에 가까웠다. 열려버린 창문 너머 바람처럼 순식간에 밀려들어와 주변의 공기를 지우는 열기가 온 몸으로 감지됐다. 체온의 전이가 아닌데도 열기라 하는 것은, 신경을 침투하고 피부를 물들이는 무언의 존재에 이름을 찾지 못해서였다. 모르는 것을 알고 싶으면서도 알기 싫은 기묘한 마음이 나타난다. 생경하게 변화된 자신을 명료한 정신으로 파악하던 그는 동시에 발생하는 수많은 감각 중 익숙한 것을 찾아냈다. 사라지지 못하던 호기심을 밀치고 맨 위로 올라와, 피부 아래를 헤매다 새나오기 시작한 그것은 기대감이었다. 흐릿한 기억위로 선명하게 되살아나는, 놀라운 만족의 반복에 대한 예상과 흥분으로…… 이름 모를 침입자와 어우러지는 자신의 욕구는 충격적일만큼 선명했고 스팍은 마침내 이름을 배웠다. 정체를 알지 못하던 허기가 자라나 숨을 토하며 이름을 말한다. 이것이 바로, 성욕이라고.

즉각적인 자극을 요구하며 발기한 성기는 힘이 실리기 시작한 곁의 육체에만 있는 것이 아니었다. 자신의 하체에서 외피질의 틈을 가르고 나타난 민감한 기관을 깨달은 스팍이 가벼운 탄식을 참으며 움직였다. 정확한 시간은 알지 못해도, 최대한의 편의가 추구된다는 추측에 동의한다 생각하네. 통보하듯 전해진 스팍의 목소리는 작지만 확실했다. 그는 자신이 경험한 노팅의 시작과 끝을 기억하지 못했지만 기존의 지식과 상황의 정보만으로도 행위가 요구하는 시간을 짐작했다. 최소 이십분, 최대 한 시간 전후로 움직임이 제한될 일이었다. 함축된 의미는 쉽게 소통되었다. 달아오른 긴장이 눈에 보일 것 같아진 커크는 스팍의 단정에 아무런 거부를 보이지 않았다. 무언의 대답을 긍정으로 판단한 스팍은 그렇게, 알아서, 자세를 잡았다. 이성이 분명한 상황인 만큼 수갑은 필요 없었다. 소원을 품고 기도하는 사람처럼 엎드린 그의 등에서 돋아난 척추 뼈가 완만한 곡선을 그었다. 베개를 끌어안듯 붙든 두 손에 날개 뼈가 솟아났다 가라앉는다.

“……스팍, 꼭- 그렇게, 하지 않아도 되는 건 알고 있지?”

당겨진 줄의 한계를 시험하는 것처럼 여유가 사라진 커크의 목소리는 질문이었고 스팍은 그에 답할 수 있었다.

“다양한 체위의 존재나 가능성에 대해서는 알고 있어. 현재의 목표에 최대의 이득을 보장하는 것이 이 자세라고 생각했네. 다른 제안이 있나?”

“…….”

얄팍하게 깔린 침묵에 스팍은 고개를 들었다. 어두운 눈동자가 윤기를 보이며 크게 일렁인다. 찾아간 시선에 잡히는 커크의 얼굴은 은은하게 색이 변한 두 뺨과 달랐다. 매듭을 묶는 것처럼 다물린 그의 입술이 망설임 없는 답을 내준다.

“반대는 없어. 편한 대로 하자고.”

“상대의 불편을 감수하며 진행되지 않을 것이란 전제도 합의되었다 생각하는데.”

매트를 짚은 스팍의 두 손이 상체를 일으키는 순간, 갑작스럽게 접촉이 일어났다. 긴장으로 선을 만들고 면을 당기는 매끈한 등허리에 내리 누르듯 펼쳐진 것은 당연하지만 커크의 손이었다. 난 전혀 불편하지 않아. 이렇게까지 편안한 건 처음일 정도니 걱정 말라고. 나지막하게 흘러나온 중얼거림은 흐릿하지 않았다. 명쾌하지 못한 기분으로도 이 이상의 논란이 불필요하다 결정한 스팍은 다시 숨을 내쉬며 몸을 낮췄다. 못한 말이 있는 것처럼 달싹이던 입술은 다음 순간 자신도 모르게 숨을 멈추며 굳게 다물린다. 떨림을 숨긴 굴곡을 칠하듯 움직인 손은 둘로 늘어나있고, 허벅지와 무릎을 가리고 묶어놓던 시트 역시 어느새 사라져있었다. 서늘하게 다가온 방안의 공기와 섞이지 못하는 숨결도 뒤따르듯 감지된다. 느려진 반응이 긴장으로 인한 것일지, 닿기 시작한 피부에 집중했기 때문인지 그는 알지 못했다. 허덕이는 속도로 온 방향을 향해 부풀어 오르던 육체가 박자를 멈추고 굳어 버린 것은 그때였다. 건조하고 매끄러운 피부를 타고 내려간 커크의 손이 겹쳐진 피부를 가르고 들어가 습기 찬 점막을 확인했을 때.

흥건하게 바닥을 채우던 기름에 불이 붙은 것처럼. 생각이 증발되고 대화가 말라붙는 열기를 퍼뜨리며, 화르륵 일어난 불꽃이 순식간에 스팍의 육체와 머리를 점령했다.

신중하고 망설임 없는 무릎이 허벅지를 가르고 들어선다. 축축해진 손끝이 뼈를 더듬으며 감각을 헤집어 피부 아래 이리저리 갈 곳 모르던 것을 밖으로 끌어낸다. 이제까지의 시간낭비를 만회하는 빠른 전개였다. 무릎 뒤의 얇은 피부에서부터 시작된 기묘한 간지러움이 근육이 스팍의 긴 허벅지를 타고 오른다. 뒤집어진 두 발이 무감각해져 무의식중에 기울던 그의 어깨가 좁게 모였다. 이질적인 침입에 당황했던 그의 육체는 기묘하게 달아올라 한기를 느낀다. 후끈한 인간의 손에 익숙해질 즈음 후두두 스치는 것들이 궁금해진다. 그리고 곧 정체를 알게 된다. 말하지 않은 질문을 들은 것처럼, 아주 작은 잡음을 내며 등허리를 스친 커크의 이마가 지그시 내리누른다. 뜨겁고도 차가운 체온이 묻어나는 듯 생생하다. 물기가 남아있는 머리카락도 마찬가지다. 곤두선 감각에도 불구하고 스팍의 혼란은 깊어갔다. 겹쳐진 피부와 전해지는 무게에도 밝혀지는 것은 적었다.

어째서인지 이해하기 힘든 반응들을 하나 둘 인식하는 게 고작이던 그는 그래서, 한참이나 늦게 깨달았다. 모르지 않는 커크의 체취와는 다른 것이, 달라진 것이 뒤섞여 전혀 낯선 것을 만들고 있다는 것을. 그리고 그 시작은 아마도 저 속 깊은 곳의 자신이라는 것을.

물속에 있는 것처럼 무음으로 번지던 감각이 솔직한 비명을 지르며 그의 몸을 꿰뚫었다. 번져나가는 둔중한 통증은 충격이 아니었다. 그 부재가 제일 놀라웠다.

낯설어진 숨을 토하며 스팍은 눈을 떴다. 신음을 참은 입술을 짓이기던 날카로운 이빨처럼, 몸 안의 감각에 집중해 주변을 잊고 감겨버린 두 눈을. 확 하고 떠진 그의 눈앞은 막혀있었다. 창백하게 질려있는 침대 시트를 바라보며 그는 모든 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 밀착된 표피와, 그 얇은 점막에 가로막힌 뜨거운 열기와, 이어진 근육의 긴장과 이완을. 그리고 계속될 것 같은 반복의 확대를. 자신도 모르게 힘이 들어가 뻐근해져있는 팔다리와 두 주먹을 깨달은 뒤 제일 처음 스팍이 시도한 것은 반항이나 거부가 아니었다. 이렇게 가득 찬 다음에서야 새삼스럽게 돌아보는 것이 가능한, 그럴 수 있게 얌전해진 자신의 허기가, 만족에 떨며 생겨나는 몸부림을 막아야 했다.

어떤 준비도 부족했을 감각을 헤아리고 가늠하는 것으로 그치기 위한, 휩쓸리지 않기 위한 노력이었다.

터지지 못하는 전율을 삼켜내 견디는 육체에는, 고스란히 한데 섞인 거센 기운이 기다려주는 것만으로도 충분한 도움이었다. 무게와 감촉으로 재인식되는 타인의 존재가 스팍의 자제력을 더해줬다. 들이쉬고 내쉬고. 지나치게 예민해진 신경을 다독이며 숨을 몰아쉰 그의 육체가 서서히 적응해간다. 들리지 않을 만큼 빨라졌던 심장이 박자를 찾아 제자리걸음을 한다. 맥박의 안정을 확인하며 눈을 뜬 그가 습기 찬 눈가를 닦아내듯 시트에 문지르며 생각했다. 언제 또 눈을 감았던 거지?

쉽사리 떠오르지 않는 답을 나중으로 미루며 스팍은 숨을 골랐다. 분명한 의식으로 확인된 변화는 다양했다. 조금 크게 숨 쉬는 것으로 충분히 느껴지는 환경의 변화에서 제일 처음 알게 된 것은 구겨진 베개다. 들려진 허리 아래 생겨난 빈틈을 정리되지 못한 모양새로 차지하고 받쳐주는 덩어리였다. 손안에 잡혀있던 침대 시트를 놓으며 그는 얼굴을 돌려본다. 기울어진 시야에 보이는 방안의 모습이 기묘하다. 고요하게 가라앉은 정적은 침묵이 아니었다. 격렬한 신음과 거친 박자 없이도 느껴지는 긴장이, 직전의 기다림이 빼곡하게 채워져 있다. 정지된 세상에서 움직이는 것은 자신의 입술 사이로 흐르는 호흡뿐인 것도 같다.

다음을 위한 잠깐의 세밀한 흐름은 낯선 것이 아니다. 기존의 정보와 지식으로 순서를 추론하며 어긋나기를 바라는 순간의, 혹은 예상 그대로의 공격을 맞이하는 순간의 찰나였다. 기습적인 일은 아무것도 일어나지 않았다. 그래서 그는 알 수 없었다. 잡다한 소음이 쌓이는 것처럼 먹먹해진 귓가에, 속삭이듯 다가온 질문에 놀란 이유를 알지 못했다.

“……움직여도 괜찮아?”

커크의 말은 스팍의 귀에 어쩐지 느리게 들렸다. 호흡이 섞인 목소리가 땀이 밴 천처럼 목덜미에 감겨든다. 낯익은데도 낯선 기분으로 목덜미의 잔털이 일어섰다. 예정된 순서를 재차 확인하는 불필요한 질문이라 이성이 판단하지만 스팍의 입은 열리지 않는다. 속도가 느려진 자신의 반응을 파악하기 급급했다. 당연하게 존재하는 불편과 자잘한 통증들은 무시할만한 수준이었다. 의도가 없이도 존재하는 두근거림이, 이완된 근육과 뻐근한 아랫배를 중심으로 계속해서 확대된다. 익숙해지기 먼 부족한 감각이 그의 육체를 뒤흔들며 자신도 모르는 것을 찾아 헤매고 있다. 아무리 많은 준비를 해도 언제나 예측이 불가한 것 그것이 바로 현실의 가치였으며…… 너무 많은 것이 순서를 지키지 않으며 태어나 살아가고는 했다. 시작은 언제나, 시작일 뿐.

 

자신이 아직 대답하지 않은 것을 스팍은 그제야 깨달았다. 잔뜩 웅크린 기운이 무겁지도 가볍지도 않은 위태로움으로 그의 답을 기다리고 있다. 그래서 그는, 고개를 끄덕였다. 굽혀진 목덜미가 어깨에 부딪히며 열 오른 뺨 아래에서 구겨지는 시트의 소음이 신기할 만치 크게 귓속을 울려댄다. 그리고. 그렇게. 녹아 들러붙어 하나가 된 육체가 그 다름을 주장하며 움직이기 시작했다. 헉 하고 당겨진 숨결이 훅 하고 밀려나는 제대로 된 박자로.

그건 아주, 굉장했고.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

스팍은 그렇게 배울 수 있었다. 지식으로 알고 있고 경험으로 모르지 않는 반복적인 자극의 영향을, 지금껏 몰랐던 신선한 감각으로 처음부터. 숨 막히는 압박으로 가득 찬 순간에 정체를 드러낸 괴상한 소유욕이 약속을 하는 것처럼, 마주 비명을 지르는 것처럼, 소리 없는 절규가 피부와 근육과 신경과 뼈를 울리는 진동으로 온 몸을 달려가선 나갈 곳을 찾지 못하는 것처럼. 그렇게 생겨난 소용돌이가 기어코 토해진 신음으로 새로운 자각을 일으키며 더 큰 반응을 다그친다.

어느새 투명해져 얇아진 벽으로 진득한 욕정이 무자비하게 스며든다. 거칠게 앞장선 감각은 전부라고 착각하기 쉬웠다. 흐릿하게 터지는 호흡을 억누르며 흔들리는 몸에서 뻗어나간 긴 팔이 밀쳐진 시트 위로 맨 바닥을 더듬으며 붙들 곳을 찾는다. 침대 머리를 잡아챈 창백한 손에서 푸르스름한 핏줄이 돋아났다. 삼켜내지 못한 호흡이 끊임없이 쏟아지는 곳은 저 깊은 곳에서부터 이어진, 이제는 생소하지 않은 뜨거움뿐이 아니었다. 귀를 채우고 공기를 들끓게 만들어 숨을 벅차게 하는 것은 익숙한 목소리였다. 모를 수 없어 지나치기 힘든 그 목소리가, 참지 못하겠다는 것처럼 자신의 이름을 부른다. 목을 긁고서 끌려나오는 신음이 무방비하게 토해진다. 피부와 피부가 마찰하고 생생한 열기가 충돌한다. 끈적한 피처럼 섞여나가 새롭게 고이는 것은, 거칠고 원초적인 흡입력으로 원래의 기능을 마비시키고 모르던 감각을 끄집어내는 미지의 존재였다. 두들겨 맞는 이의 무차별한 수용으로 불명의 정체를 헤아리던 스팍이 기억해낸다. 이것이구나. 시간과 공간을 지우며 나를 채웠던 것이. 사건에 불과한 한번을 잊지 못하게 만들여 갈구하게 만들던 것이, 그 시작부터 숨죽여 때를 기다리던 본능의 허기를 충족시키고 보완하며 이제껏 몰랐던 완전을 알려준 것이 바로 이것이구나.

처음 알게 된 이의 큰 착각이었다. 시작조차 지나고 난 뒤에 깨달을 정도로 서툰 그가, 끝을 짐작할 수는 없을 일이다.

 

그러니 그것은 커크였다. 눈앞에 가득한 창백한 피부와 그 아래 움직이는 근육과 그 속에서 뛰고 있을 심장을 고스란히 끌어안고서, 거친 숨을 참지 않고 아무렇게나 흘리다가 다가오는 절정을 먼저 눈치 챈 것은, 긴장으로 조여드는 아랫배와 얕아진 호흡으로 그 박자를 잡기 위해 숨을 멈춘 그가 먼저였다. 보이지 않는 벽이라도 있는 것처럼 어느새 멈춰있던 손이 느리게 움직인다. 거리를 만들며 초점을 찾은 푸른 눈이 매끈한 등을 제대로 바라본다. 함부로 헤집던 순간은 정말로 잠깐이었던 것 같은데, 벌칸의 질긴 피부에도 선명하게 새겨진 자국이 적지 않았다. 꿀꺽 침을 삼키며 떨리는 몸을 바로잡은 그가 허리를 늦추고 머리를 세운다. 펴진 어깨가 크게 몇 번 들썩이며 숨을 가라앉힌다. 여유가 없어 짧게 끝난 갈등이었다. 힘들게 열린 그의 입술은 그러나 이름을 부르는 것이 고작이다. 물을 수 없는 수많은 질문이 가득한데도 이어지는 말이 없다. 해야 할 말이 뭔지를 알면서도, 생각을 막으며 튀어나오려는 것이 너무 많았다. 얕고 섬세한 그림자를 만드는 휘어진 날개 뼈와 섬뜩할 정도로 매끄러운 피부에 이를 박아도 되는지, 후각과 촉각으로 보지 못하는 것을 고문으로 만드는 민감한 살결을 더듬어 볼 수 있는지…… 조금이라도, 허락된 것이 어떤 것인지. 단순하게 만들어진 접촉만으로는 부족한 욕망이 이성을 흔드는 것은 정말로 나 혼자인지.

어느 것도 묻지 못하는 그에게 간결하고 직접적인 대답이 돌아왔다. 대단한 능력이 없어도, 설사 바보라도 알아들을 확실한 대답이었다. 둥글게 뭉친 근육이 젖은 움직임으로 길고 느린 선을 만들었다.

길게 펴지는 허리가 부러 힘을 잃으며 가라앉더니, 물기로 짙어진 검은머리가 푸르스름하게 열 오른 목덜미에 흩어진다. 눈에 보이는 너머에서, 저 속에서 잡아채 이끄는, 질척한 욕구가 그를 재촉했다. 놓지 않고 얽혀든다.

그렇게 된 이상 막을 방법이 없어졌다. 조심성이 사라진 본능적인 움직임으로 두 손에 힘을 준 커크가 입술을 깨문다. 피가 섞인 침이 건성으로 삼켜진다. 소리가 사라진 뒤에도 계속될 열기가 공간이 부족하다며 터져 나와 품안의 몸을 넘치게 만든다. 하얗고 까맣게 번지는 시야에서 새파란 눈이 세상을 외면하고, 손안의 것에 몰두하며, 세포 하나하나를 태우는 절정에 빠져들었다. 시간이 멈춘 것 같은 찰나는 사실상 찰나가 아니었다. 알아듣기 힘든 속삭임이 기도처럼 이어지는 중에도 커크의 귀는 듣고 있었다. 균형을 잃은 높낮이로 버려지는 스팍의 감탄사와 신음과 막힌 비명을.

그 다음은 완벽한 엔딩이었다. 부풀어 민감해진 피부가 만족스러운 한숨을 내쉬며 헤집고 찾아내 단단하게 끝을 붙들어서…… 맞아 떨어지는 그 순간.

 

황홀한 전율이 사라진 뒤에 찾아오는 것은 거의 항상 둘이었다. 마음속의 허무함과 대비되는 육체의 안락함. 말이 안 되는 평화에 당황하는 이성과 온몸 구석구석에서 느껴지는 저릿한 긴장의 완화는 자주 겪었다간 정신 건강에 나쁠 것이 분명했다.

그렇게 토해내고도 부족하다는 것처럼 팽창된 성기가 드디어 자리를 잡았다. 예정된 노팅이었다. 초점을 찾은 커크의 눈이 깜박깜박하며 환해진 시야를 확인한다. 들쑥날쑥한 근육을 풀며 한 팔로 바닥을 짚은 그가 가는 숨을 흘리고 무거운 숨을 삼키며 목소리를 다듬어본다. 들이쉬고 내쉬고, 어딘지 바람이 든 것처럼 갈라지는 목을 애써 적셔놓는다. 마른 입술을 핥으며 망설이던 커크는 결국 별다른 말을 하지 않고서 몸을 움직였다. 굳은 어깨를 웅크리고서 두 손을 끌어안은 스팍이, 그의 벌려진 입술이 시트를 적시며 가쁜 숨을 삼키는 것은, 아무리 소리가 작아도 숨겨지지 않는 것이었다.

어떻게든 편하게 해주려면 옆으로 눕는 수밖에 없었다. 신중하게 무게를 덜어주던 커크가 입술을 깨물며 자신의 숨도 참아본다. 작은 변화에도 달라지는 각도로 인해 새로운 자극이 이어졌다.

움찔거리는 맨 어깨를 어색하게 붙든 그의 손이 달래는 것처럼 팔을 쓰다듬는다. 반사적이고 의미 없는 행동이었다. 잔 숨을 뱉으며 다리를 바로 한 커크의 한 손이 곧 보이지 않는 여백을 더듬는다. 매트 귀퉁이로 밀려나있던 침대 시트 여러 겹을 끌고 온 그의 손이 최선을 다해 매너를 지켜본다. 이 시점에서의 그에게 가능한 일이란, 뭐, 감기라도 걸리지 않도록 챙겨주는 정도겠지만.

간헐적인 떨림이 사라지길 바라며 엉성하게 끌어안은 허리를 쓰다듬던 그가 문득 손을 멈춘다. 이런 상황에서 피부의 접촉을 늘리는 게 스팍에게 좋은지 나쁜지 궁금해져서였다. 벌칸의 정신감응은 도무지 헷갈리는 능력이었다. 터치 텔레파시의 기능이 선택인지 제한인지는, 외부의 눈에 언제나 모호한 것이었다. 그렇다 해도 끌어안은 손을 풀지 않을 일이었지만, 이게 괜찮지 않다면 분명 스팍은 말을 할 테지만? 여러 각도로 고민하던 그가 조심스레 입을 열어본다.

“……스팍?”

“함장님.”

“음, 괴상한 유머감각이 돌아온 건 환영하지만 난 그렇게까지 권력에 미친 취향은 아니야.”

“……호칭에 대한 지적인가? 반사적인 대답에 나쁜 의도가 없던 것을 확인해주지.”

“지금 의도 없는 헛말을 했다 고백하는 거야?”

“괴상한 유머감각이 돌아온 것은 나 혼자가 아니었군.”

“하하하.”

기침이 섞인 것처럼 새나온 웃음이 짧게 끊어졌다. 뺨이 당기는 기분에 입술을 깨문 커크의 뒷목덜미에서 노곤한 기운이 퍼지며 머리 한 구석이 가벼워진다. 올라간 입 끝은 어차피 보이지 않는 것이라 괜찮았다. 스팍에게선 그 외의 반응이 없었다. 변화를 위한 반동이나 어떤 거부조차 없는 것은 사실 선택이 아닐 것이다. 그 자리에 있을 수밖에 없으니까, 당연한 일이었다.

그래도 어쩐지 많은 것이 편했다. 품안의 맨 어깨에 조금은 대담하게 고개를 묻은 커크가 긴 숨을 들이켜 본다. 가만히 있으면 충분히 들을 수 있었다. 팔꿈치 조금 아래의 저 어딘가 평평하고 탄탄한 피부 아래에서, 쉴 새 없이 두근거리는 스팍의 심장박동을. 손바닥 아래 놓여 만져지는 평평하고 얄팍한 배도 어딘가 달라져 있었다. 아니, 뭐가 어떻게 달라졌을지 커크는 충분히 짐작이 가능했지만, 최대한 구체적인 설명을 금하는 중이니까 넘어가고. 결과만 그리고 지금에만 집중해 보자면…….

스팍의 피부에서 느껴지는 것은 더 이상 건조한 열기만이 아니었다. 미지근하게 식은 아랫배를 거스르며 느리게 원을 그리는 커크의 손끝은 알 수 있었다. 낯선 점성의 정액이 채 마르지 않고 젖어있다. 남은 향을 찾는 것처럼 한참 동안 숨죽이고 있던 커크의 눈이 산발적으로 깜박인다. 빛 반사를 일으키며 파닥인 속눈썹이 거추장스럽기도 하고 온 몸이 무겁기도 하다. 이러다 잠들 것 같은데도 그는 침묵을 깨지 않았다. 잠들지 않을 것이라면 무의미할 정적이 그는 맘에 들었다. 등 뒤의 세상이 어떤 것이라 알면서도, 모든 것이 다 괜찮은 기분으로…… 두 팔에 닿아있는 존재를 믿을 수 있는 그런 순간이었다. 당연한 믿음이 신기하고도 고마운 이런 찰나는, 만족한 마음은, 결코 자주 얻지 못하는 사치였다. 환경적으로도 그렇고 원래 생겨먹은 성격으로도 그렇고.

그래서 커크는, 수면위로 떠오른 젖은 머리처럼 착 가라앉은 목소리에 곧바로 대답하지 못했다.

“이런 충족감을 알고 있으면서도 현재의 행동양식을 고수하는 것이 나로서는 이해가 힘들군.”

어쩌면 깜박 잠들었던 것도 같다. 색이 번지는 시야를 깨우려 찌푸려진 눈으로 커크가 애써 소리를 만든다.

“어…… 이런 뭐? 엄청나게 좋다는 평가인건가?”

“육체적인 결합으로 얻어지는 신경학적 영향과 그로 인한 심리적인 효과 말이지.”

“-그래, 간단하게 말해서 좋다는 소리지?”

“호불호를 결정하기엔 아직 자료가 부족한 일이야.”

“아 그러시군요.”

“…….”

얕은 잠에 취했던 것이 정말인지, 어색하게 겹쳐진 다리 사이를 파고들 것처럼 부딪히던 커크의 무릎이 순식간에 날이 서는 긴 허벅지를 느끼고 멈췄다. 느리게 짓누르며 길게 맞닿은 피부에 그친 일이었으나 또다시 변한 각도로 생겨나는 자극은- 그리고 그 영향과 그로 인한 심리적인 효과는, 모른 척 하기가 불가능했다. 자료가 부족하다니 추가해줬네. 혹시라도 찔러올 질문에 답변을 마련하며 혼자 웃은 커크는 그러나 이야기의 본질을 놓치지 않았다. 확인해주듯 이어진 스팍의 목소리는 질문이 아니었다.

“호불호와 관련 없이도 사실의 인지에는 충분하지. 정신적인 안정과 만족을 부르는 행위에서 본능적인 욕구 해소가 도출되니 긍정적인 영향이 적지 않을 텐데, 어째서 정기적인 상대를 구하지 않는지 의아할 뿐이야.”

“알잖아? 일 하느라 바빠서 밥 먹기도 급급하다고.”

“그래, 다른 대원들처럼 말이지.”

“…….”

나지막하게 이어진 스팍의 말에는 평소와는 다른 친밀함이 있었다. 달라진 주제로 인해서일까 생각하던 커크는 그 내용에 집중해본다. 안정을 원하지 않느냔 말은 그 역시 처음 듣는 소리가 아니었다. 상하와 좌우가 바쁘게 굴러가는 엔터프라이즈라는 그 이상의 관계를 굳이 금지시키지 않았다. 널리 추천되지도 않았지만, 어떤 이들에게는 권유되기도 했다. 그게 설마 스팍의 입에서 나오리라고는 상상조차 못했지만, 부함장이야말로 함내에서 제일 유명한 공개 커플이었긴 하다. 그러니까, 확실하게 과거에. 그렇지만 그다지 오래전은 아닌 과거에.

난 명령을 내릴 상대와는 자지 않아? 습관적인 대답을 주려던 커크가 눈을 돌린다. 그런 건 맥코이에게나 먹히는 소리였다. 엄밀하게 말해 지금의 상황이야말로 그 문장을 무용지물로 만드는 현실이었고. 굳이 현실이라 부르기에는 지극히 예외적인 경우였지만. 그러니 일반화는 되지 않을 것도 같지만. 음. 음? 음. 정말 개별 경우를 따져 보자면 스팍은 절대 명령을 듣기만 하는 쪽이 아니었지만. 그게 과연 차이를 만들며 예외를 허락할지는…… 허락 하고 말고 할 것도 없이 이미 벌어진 일이었고…… 그러니 그 차이는 지금 소용없을 테고…….

잠을 깬 커크의 머리가 끊이지 않는 생각에 잡혀있다. 미처 대답하지 못하는 그 사이 자기 나름대로 무언의 응대를 해석한 스팍의 고개가 아주 조금 더 바닥으로 가라앉는다.

“개인의 상황을 고려하자면 비정기적인 기회만으로도 충분할 수 있겠군. 개인의 취향에 대한 질문이니 대답은 필수적이지 않아. 판단을 위한 것이 아니라, 호기심으로 언급한 것에 불과하네.”

스팍의 목소리는 침착했다. 참견해서 미안하다는 인간의 말을 길게도 늘어놓는다. 그를 아는 모든 이가 사과라고 들을만한 부연설명이었다. 나름의 결론으로 대화를 끝낸 것일까, 조용해졌던 스팍은 곧 잠들었다. 소리를 찾기 힘든 고른 호흡이 미약한 진동으로 전해진다. 박자를 맞추는 것처럼 고개를 숙인 커크 역시 눈을 감았다. 20%로 조절해 어두운 방안에서 새까만 머리카락이 흐리게 그 색을 알린다. 잔뜩 찌푸리고 쳐다보면 그 색이 구분될 것도 같다. 어딘가 푸른 느낌도 들고, 흐트러지는 순간엔 신기하게도 가벼워 보이는 새까만 머리카락이었다. 슬그머니 다가가 눈을 감자 곧은 끝이 부드럽게 느껴진다. 뒷목덜미를 간지럽히며 피부 바로 위에서 맴돌던 커크의 숨이 작아지자 모르지 않는 냄새가 짙어진다. 소나무가 가득한 숲에 선 것처럼 어떻다 말하기 힘든 체취였다. 흙냄새가 섞인 것도 같고 새로 불붙은 생나무 가지도 떠오르고. 단순히 향기라 치부하기엔 더 깊은 것이 있었다.

이름 모를 기억을 뒤적이다 금세 포기한 커크가 작게 하품한다. 이상하지만 상쾌한 느낌의 체취에 코를 묻고서 잠을 청하며 그는 생각했다. 아마 자신은 절대 솔직하게 답하지 못할, 스팍의 질문에 대해서. 개인적인 목적이나 의미 없이 일어난 일이었지만…… 그래도 역시, 시작부터 밝히지 않은- 어쩌면 숨겼을지도 모르는 사실이었다. 그러니까, 그랬다. 확실하게 말해서, 제임스 커크는 결코 아무데서나 노팅을 하는 알파가 아니었다. 여러 정황으로 쉽게 파악될 사항일지도 모르지만 어쩌면 은폐된 진실일수도 있었다. 따져보면 당연한 일이었다. 의외의 부분에서 관리가 되는 남자란 것이, 애초에 이 모든 걸 가능하게 만든 원인이었으니까. 엄밀하게 말해보자면, 스팍은 따져 볼 생각을 못했고 커크는 그럴 여유가 없었던 것이었지만. 처음은 죽느냐 사느냐였고, 그 다음엔 아마도, 어쩌다 보니? 자연스럽게.

새처럼 빠른 벌칸의 심장박동은 금세 익숙해지는 기묘한 박자다. 어차피 이제는 지난 일이지. 흐려진 커크의 의식이 끝을 내며 잠들었다.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

그날 아침의 기상은 특히나 색달랐다. 개운한 몸에 묵직한 마음은 처음이 아니었지만 그것뿐이 아니었다. 잠이 깬 커크의 눈에 보이는 광경은 막연한 예상 그대로였다. 침대 위는 썰렁하고 욕실의 문은 닫혀있고. 뜬 눈으로 다시 누운 그가 확인한 시간은 아침이 아닌 오전이었다. 이렇게 오래 잤다니 뭐가 그렇게 피곤했던 거지? 사소한 짜증을 삼키며 억지로 일어나려던 마음은 곧 풀어졌다. 딱히 보고할 곳도 없었고, 상륙이 끝나는 귀환은 저녁으로 예정되어 있었으니까.

어딘지 낯선 감각이 남아 있는 커크의 상태는 그러니까, 나쁘지 않았다. 이상야릇한 긴장은 사라질 줄 몰랐지만 막막한 불안은 찾을 수 없었다. 잠시 뒤 방안에 모습을 드러낸 스팍도 마찬가지였다. 모르는 눈에야 언제나 똑같다 싶은 평온한 얼굴에서 아는 눈은 확연한 차이를 볼 수 있었다. 정말로 평온하다는 것 말이지.

“어, 좋은 아침?”

반사적으로 인사한 커크는 그렇기에, 짧은 고갯짓으로 대답을 넘기며 이어진 스팍의 평가가 놀랍지 않았다.

“어젯밤의 일은 성공적인 시도였네. 경험에 대한 정보를 다양하게 수집할 수 있었지. 생리학적인 과정에서 나타나는 호르몬의 영향과 부가적으로 나타나는 심리적인 결과를……. 그 한계는 아직 가늠하지 못할 것이지만, 예상보다도 흥미로운 걸 부정하지 못하겠군.”

“……축하드려요?”

커크의 대답에는 확신이 없었으나 침대 시트를 만지작거리는 손은 불안한 것이 아니었다. 천만에요 언제든지 등의 떠오른 말들은 나오지 못했다. 이성의 힘인지 숨겨졌던 매너인지 스스로의 민망함인지? 정체를 모를 머뭇거림이었다. 좀처럼 그 입이 막히지 않는 커크가 조용한 것을 알아서 해석한 스팍이 대화를 재개했다. 이어지는 이야기는, 확실하게 커크의 예상을 벗어나면서도 듣고 나자 당연하게 여겨지는 그런 내용이었다.

“짐, 자네가 잃은 기회비용을 계산할 경우 손실이 컸음을 알고있어. 당시에 조절되어야 할 부분이 내 쪽의 부족으로 결여된 것을 부정할 수 없군. 추가적인 보상에 대한 방법을 제시해보게.”

“…….”

그리고 커크는, 그 당연한 전개를 이해하는 것만으로도 에너지가 딸렸다.

“난 일단 커피를 한잔 마셔야겠어. 알잖아? 난 카페인 중독이 맞다고.”

중얼거리며 일어선 그는 자기 바지를 찾아 입었다. 이쪽이야말로 당연한 것이었지만 놀란 티를 참기란 더 힘들었다. 간밤에 벗어 던진 자신의 바지가 곱게 개어져 있는 아침이야말로 이제껏 그의 인생에서 전무했던 장면이었다.

 

바지를 꿰어 입은 커크는 그렇게 벗은 등을 돌렸다. 중독이란 과장된 표현에 대해서도 스팍은 아무런 지적을 하지 않았다. 서먹해진 방안의 정적에는, 표면아래 쌓여있는 말의 순서를 골라내는 다급함이 가득했다. 일단은 기대 이상으로 순조로운 흐름이었다. 당황도 없고 철벽도 없고 무시도 없고. 그럭저럭 평범한 애프터인 것에 안심한 커크는 진한 커피를 크게 한 잔 비운 뒤에야 제대로 머리를 굴릴 수 있었다. 순차적으로 떠오른 생각은 이러했다. 1 오 시발 이 리플리케이터 쩐다 커피 맛이 달라...! 2 잠깐 여긴 분명 진짜 커피를 파는 곳이 있을 거야. 3 스팍. 음. 음음음음.

재촉하는 눈빛 없이도 기다림이 전해지는 얼굴에, 비스듬히 눈을 마주친 커크가 물었다.

“어- 내게…… 만족스럽지 못한 밤이었냐 묻는 거야? 지금?”

“상식과 지식으로 판단한 결과지. 불미스러운 사태를 막기 위해 제약이 필요한 것은 나 혼자였어. 자네의 행위에 평균 이상의 절제가 존재했으며 그 결과 최대의 만족을 얻지 못한 것이 분명하잖아?”

“결과라. 흠. 이건 거짓말이 아니라…… 난 정말 괜찮았다고? 느낄 수 있었을 거 아냐, 내가 만족했는지 어땠는지 정도는?”

“이유 없는 상황에서 상대의 동의 없이 정신에 대한 접촉은 일어나지 않네. 그것은 벌칸의 원리와 나의 도덕성을 더럽히는 행위이며- ”

“그런 무서운 얘기 말고! 그런- 그런 식의 방법 말고도, 알 수 있던 게 많지 않냐고?”

급히 말하는 목소리에 돌아온 대답은 없었다. 커크의 다급한 질문에 스팍은 쉽게 답하지 않았다. 답을 원하는 질문이 옳기 때문이었다.

정신의 결계를 유지한 육체적인 행위였어도 즉각적인 반응은 충분히 전해질 수 있다. 알파 오메가의 노팅과 거기서 발생하는 효과에 대해 스팍 역시 어느 정도는 적응하고 있었다. 그리고 그것에는, 전체의 모든 구성을 알지 못한다 해도 본능적으로 깨닫게 되는 본질이 있다. 언어가 아닌 감각으로, 소통되어 이뤄진 합의와…… 만족으로. 경험이 쌓여가는 스팍의 지성은 확신할 수 있었다. 중추신경에 전달된 육체적인 쾌락과 정신적인 만족은 결코 하나의 것이 아니었고, 결국 뭔가의 일부였다. 감정의 분출을 막기 위한 절제로 피로해졌던 그의 정신은 다음날 새벽녘에야 간과했던 부분을 되짚을 수 있었다. 합의로 정해진 목적과 육체적인 차이를 감안해도 과할 정도로 통제되어있던 커크의 방식은 분명 평소의 형식이 아니었다. 뭔가 많이 부족했을 것이라는 짐작은, 추가적인 가설을 세우지 않아도 곧바로 떠오르는 결론이었다.

하지만 커크는 자신의 주장을 굽히지 않았다. 함축된 말에서도 직접적인 이해가 가능했다. 모든 게 괜찮으니 따지고 들지 말라는 그의 말에 스팍은 망설이고 말았다. 당사자인 커크가 맑은 정신으로 자신의 의견을 정한 이상 무리한 추궁은 무의미했다. 미심쩍은 마음은 사라지지 못했지만, 집요하게 쫓아봤자 이득의 우위가 분명하지 않은 주제였기도 하고,

그렇기에 다음의 질문은 그의 것이 아니었다. 탐구자의 눈으로 자신을 바라보는 스팍에게 커크가 물었다.

“그래서, 지금 이 순간의 상태는 어때? 개체의 이야기를 포함해…… 상호간에 존재하는 이, 현재의 사회적인 관계 말이야.”

무슨 소리냐 싶은 말이었지만 스팍에겐 그렇지 않았다. 커크의 노력은 보람찼다.

“적게나마 존재한 불편은 불분명한 기억과 판단의 영향으로 설명되네. 모호한 부분이 없지 않지만 정보량의 증가는 확실해. 긍정적인 결과를 기대하고 있지.”

“……좋았어.”

이 정도면 기준을 그 벌칸 부함장이라 봤을 때 최대한에 가까운 보장일지 모른다. 정말로 그런 건 아니었지만, 유사치의 평균은 확실히 넘는 수준이었다. 납득하겠다 마음먹자면 충분히 가능했다. 뭐가 뭔지 통 모르겠어서 살짝 당황했었던 것이 어지간히 소화되었다 이거겠지. 아마도? 아마도.

복잡한 생각을 미루며 손안의 이득을 즐기기로 결심한 커크의 입술이 길게 늘어지며 웃는다.

“남은 시간이 제법 되니까, 자연광 아래 행성을 좀 더 탐구해볼까? 이 동네에 제대로 된 커피를 파는 곳이 있다는 데 난 아침식사를 걸겠어.”

아침식사로 부르기에 늦다는 태클은 없었다. 기대가 깨져 실망한 커크에게 스팍이 말한 것은 다른 주제다.

“짐, 자네의 개인적인 휴가를 이 이상 내게 할애할 필요는 없어.”

“걱정해줘서 고마운데……. 그런 건 아침식사를 계산하는 걸로 표현하는 게 어때?”

이미 의문을 표했던 스팍이 다시금 명확한 의사전달을 시도해본다.

“상당량의 시간을 내게 소비한 자네가 남은 휴식을 생산적으로 보내고 싶어 하리라 예상했는데?”

“그러니까 생산적으로 아침 식사를 얻어먹을 거라고. 훌륭한 계획이지?”

빈 잔을 그제야 내려놓은 커크가 으아아 기지개를 피며 욕실로 향한다. 몇 걸음 가지 않아 닫힌 문 뒤로 사라지는 그에게 스팍의 목소리가 들렸다.

“그것이 자네가 바라는 보답인가?”

흠. 열린 문에 기대서며 고개를 돌린 커크가 대꾸한다.

“아니, 이건 그저- 친구로서의 제안일 뿐이야.”

둘은 그 이후 행성의 브런치를 즐겼다. 비논리적이며 비효율적인 음식에 대한 스팍의 지적은 그치질 않았으며 계산은 결국 커크가 했다.

 

행성의 식문화는 번거로울 정도로 다양했다. 지리적인 환경과 구성원의 성질을 보아 예측 가능한 일이었다. 예상하지 못한 것은 그 외의 지원이었다. 휴가처로 유명한 동네인데 자연적인 관광자원이 부족한 이상 당연한 단면이었지만. 애들과 노인과 공부벌레도 소비자로 접수하자면 박물관이나 미술관, 동물원 등도 유명할 수밖에 없었다. 호텔 아래에서 사자 키우는 정도야 구시대의 인간들도 하던 보통의 짓이니까.

백 년 전에 이주해온 호텔의 배경설명 홀로를 보며 흥미롭다는 듯 눈썹을 올리고 있던 스팍은 자신의 다음 계획을 커크에게 알렸고 놀랍게도 커크는 동행을 요청했다. 아니, 요청하지 않고 그냥 동행했다. 그리고 스팍은 아무런 제제를 더하지 않았다. 그의 고집을 잘 알아서가 아니라, 굳이 막을 명분이 없어서였다. 부자연스러움이 적어진 대화는 식사시간 내내 끊이질 않았고 그 덕에 둘 사이의 공기는 상당히 풀어져 있었다. 모조리 다 없던 일이다 쳐도 괜찮을 정도였다. 물론 그런 식의 접근 방법은 이미 한번 사용되었다 실패한 것이니…… 반복하는 것은 비과학적인 행동일 것이다. 그런 식으로 구체적인 부분의 해결은 요원한 일이었으나 현재에는 큰 문제가 없었다. 스팍은 그랬다.

커크의 경우엔 그저, 그럴 필요가 적어져있었고. 그의 마음가짐은 자포자기와는 다른 것이었다. 행위를 행위 자체로 받아들여 인정하고 넘어가는 새로운 방법이 더 낫다고 깨달았을 뿐이다. 행동과 반응 모두 이쪽이 훨씬 수월했다. 정말로 따져보자면 이것 자체는 커크에게 익숙한 관계이기도 했다. 과거와 미래에 대한 대화 없이, 독점적인 관계의 가능성을 무시하며, 잤던 상대. 이런 관계가 짐 커크의 인생에 최초일수는 없었다.

물론 이번의 상대는 그의 인생에서 전례를 찾기 힘든 존재였지만 그렇다 해도 다른 모든 경우와 기본적으로 통하는 뭔가가 있기는 했다. 지난밤은 나쁘지 않았고 난 그다지 당신을 당장 죽이거나 고발하고 싶지 않아요. 잊고 싶은 경험이라 외치며 그에 대한 분노를 풀고 싶지 않은 상대…… 정도로는. 이 미묘한 무언의 이해가 과연 스팍에게도 일어났을지 커크는 자신하지 못했으나, 어느 정도는 희망하며 동시에 확신하고 있었다. 스팍은 이제껏 공으로 연방의 경험을 쌓아온 것이 아니었으니까. 본질에 대한 이해라는 건 무리일 소리겠지만, 하여간에 반은 인간이니까? 억지로 적응당한지 오래니까?

꼭 모든 것이 뚜렷하고 명백하게 밝혀져야 하는 건 아니었다. 스팍은 행성의 지하에 자리한 과거의 역사를 관람했고 커크는 이백년 된 중앙난방시스템의 매끄러운 작동을 칭찬했다. 기이하고 불분명한 사념을 이겨낸 둘 사이의 사회적인 관계는 적절한 조화를 찾아냈다. 많은 것이 회복된 상태였다. 추가된 요소로 인해 완전히 같을 수는 없는 일이며, 그로 인한 변화가 존재했지만.

둘 사이의 변화를 체계적으로 분리하는 시도는 아무도 하지 않았지만 있는 걸 없다고 할 수는 없었다. 아무래도 인상깊은 개인적이고 친밀한 육체적 접촉이 명확한 기억과 감각으로 습득되고 지식이 된 이후, 스팍은 커크의 사소한 스킨쉽에 이전보다는 덜한 거부감을 보이게 되었다. 그래봤자 미세한 차이였고 무의식중의 사소한 행동은 끽해야 어깨를 친다 흔들릴 때 붙잡는다 정도였지만…… 접촉이 목적을 이루기에 필수적인 최소시간 이상의, 과거였다면 유지되지 못할 지연이 생겨나 있는 것이다. 이 정도면 되겠지 싶어 끊기던 단절이 이 정도는 괜찮겠지로 대체된 것일지도 모른다. 배려라는 설명도 가능했고 확실한 인식이라는 해석도 가능했다.

무의식중에 일어난 순간의 차이였기에 커크가 그 변화를 눈치 채기엔 약간의 시간이 필요했다. 즉각적인 그의 반응은 의심이었다. 이게 혹시 빚진 자의 마음가짐인가 하는, 아주 작은 분노로. 꼭 그렇지 않다는 분별은 금세 달성되었다. 스팍에게서 나타난 약간의 변화는, 혹은 참을성의 증가는 커크와의 사이에서만 발생한 것이 아니었다.

부함장에 대한 우후라의 냉랭함이 제 3자들도 감수할 수준으로 가라앉은 시점에서 함장과의 분위기도 유해졌으니 확산될 공간은 충분했다. 뭔가 있던 건 맞지만 이젠 다 정리되었나 보다! 보통으로 스팍을 대하기 시작한 것은 커크 혼자가 아니었으며 과거의 평균치 이상으로 반응하는 스팍으로 인해 생겨난…… 복합적인 변화일 것이라고 커크는 결론 내렸다.

함내의 인간관계 상황에 대한 함장의 결론은 과하게 긍정적인 해석이라 평가될 법 했지만 당사자인 이상 긍정적인 해석에 매달리는 게 제일이었다. 부정적인 해석에는 포괄적인 정리와 구성이 필요했고 커크는 그것을 피하고 있었으니까. 확고한 의식으로, 상당히 필사적으로, 최선을 다해 도피하는 심리였다.

커크는 스팍이 원했던 답을 주지 않았다. 그의 도움이 자신 역시 필요하다는 말은 거짓말이 아니었지만 즉각적인 행동으로 이어지기엔 많은 것이 거슬렸다. 그렇다고 아예 하지 않는 것도 아니었다. 체스를 하자 밥을 먹자 스파링을 하자 등으로, 커크와 스팍의 우정 만들기는 재개된 상황이었다. 스팍에게 존재하는 기다림을 커크는 감지할 수 있었지만, 한결 높아진 확률의 수락은 꼭 그런 이유만은 아니었다. 발전된 현재가 부가적인 요소의 영향덕분이라고 커크는 인정하지 않았다. 물리적이고 감정적으로 개인적인 공유를 요청하는 커크에게 스팍은 동참하고 있었지만 결코 완벽한 동의는 아니었다. 여전한 무형의 벽은 갑갑했으나 사실상 그 덕분에 커크는 죄책감을 덜 수 있었다.

분명한 것은 아무것도 없지만 큰 문제도 없었다. 두루뭉술한 평화 속에서 커크는 뭔가 많이 안정된 자기 자신에 안도했다. 현실은 언제나 새로운 것이기에 예상 못한 순간도 있을 테지만 그건 그때 가서 생각할 일이니까. 즉흥적이고 뒷일을 생각 안하는 커크의 성질이 그의 인생에 준 이득과 손해는 비등비등한 것이었고, 그는 그런 것을 골라내고 싶은 마음이 아니었다.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 

그렇게 현재는 계속됐다. 다사다난한 일상은 사라지지 못했다. 우주도 바쁘지만 엔터프라이즈도 만만치 않은 인생인 만큼, 그들의 생활에 비극은 낯설어지는 손님이 아니었다. 도망치는 것으로 부족한 순간의 가능성은 언제나 함께 했다. 오늘은 그 확률을 높여주는 날의 하나였다. 사람이 다치는 것은 쉬운 일이고, 생명이 사라지기란 간단했다.

단순한 검사를 위해 짧게 들린 행성에는 생명이 없었다. 기초적인 방문의 절차에 맞춰 광물과 식물의 현황을 파악하던 탐사대는 갑작스러운 지진에 휘말렸다. 지각변동이 일어난 행성의 표면에서 중상을 입은 대원은 열을 넘었다. 두 명의 심장이 결국 그 평행선을 그은 것은 탈출의 성공이 보고된 직후였다. 결과를 통보받은 함장은 순서를 놓치지 않으며 필요한 절차를 끝마쳤다. 사건의 개요에 의견을 첨부한 커크의 보고서가 빛의 속도로 우주를 가로질렀다. 또는, 함선의 일지에 겹겹이 쌓여갔다. 사실상 사건이 아니라 사고인 이상 우주를 가로지른 뒤에도 어딘가에 기록되는 것이 고작일지 모른다.

함장의 쿼터에 찾아온 스팍이 자신의 보고를 내밀었다. 색이 짙어진 그늘을 만들며 고개를 숙인 커크는 싸인을 끝낸 뒤 패드를 돌려주는 것으로 대화를 끝냈다. 미스터 스팍. 함장님. 의미 없는 공백이 가득한 방은 어딘지 갑갑했다. 짧은 정적을 놔두며 스팍은 방을 나왔다. 자신의 스케줄에 따라 과학실을 들렀던 그가 2.3시간 뒤 브릿지의 상황을 점검한다. 쉬프트의 현황을 확인하던 그는 함장의 의자위로 보여야 할 뒷모습이 다른 것을 눈치 챘다. 합당한 이의가 가능한 조건이었지만 부함장은 그 즉시 답을 구하지 않았다. 묻지 않아도 알 것만 같아 그대로 지나친 걸음은 잠시 뒤 관측실 3에 도착했다. 무섭고 아름다운 우주가 비대하게 꿈틀대는 그 앞에서, 나누기 힘든 생각에 잠기는 함장의 습관은 여럿에게 알려진 정보였다.

복도를 통해 보이는 조용한 공간에는 새까만 어둠이 일렁였다. 보이지 않는 뒷모습에 의아해진 스팍은 안을 확인하자는 반사적인 행동으로 문을 열었다. 자동으로 열리는 문소리가 유난히 크게 들려 멈칫한 첫 걸음이, 다음을 향하지 못했다. 문 옆의 벽 저 끝에서 바닥에 놓인 신발 끝의 어긋남을 발견해서였다. 인식과 함께 멈췄던 긴 그림자가 잠시 뒤 그대로 물러선다. 고독의 필요성을 아는 그는 자신의 존재가 지금의 커크에게 방해인 것을 알았다. 그렇다고 생각했다.

 

당연하지만 커크의 생각은 달랐다. 스팍의 뒷목을 잡아채는 그의 목소리는 느리지도 빠르지도 않았다.

“미스터 스팍,”

“네.”

“랑키에게 딸이 있는걸 알아?”

랑키 소위는 오늘 목숨을 잃은 두 명의 대원 중 한명이었다. 스팍은 전 대원의 이름과 가족 관계에 대해 수치상의 지식을 기본으로 갖고 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 함장의 질문에 답하지 못했다. 자신의 정보는 커크가 묻는 물음표에 합당한 답이 아니란 의심이 들어서다. 커크는 스팍의 침묵에, 또는 보기드믄 망설임에 아무런 언급을 하지 않았다. 그 역시 답을 원해 물은 것이 아니었다. 각종 정답은 이미 지겨울 만큼 잘 아는 것이었다. 이어진 함장의 목소리에는 기다림이 없었다.

“본즈의 딸과 비슷한 나이야. 그래서 나도 사진을 봤지. 함께 살면서도 개판이 난 녀석과 달리 랑키의 가정은 엄청났거든. 장기 미션이 이번으로 두 번째인 베테랑이라 그런가…… 굉장할 정도로 사이가 좋더라고. 연방의 노동착취야 유명한 일이지만 그 연봉이 평균 이상의 생활을 보장해 주는 건 분명하니까, 모범 사례라고 볼 수 있겠지. 학비가 비싼 학교에 보냈는데 보조를 많이 받아 다행이랬어.”

“…….”

의사의 부재는 그래서였나? 순간적으로 떠오른 추측을 스팍은 곧 지워버렸다. 맥코이는 지금 이 시간에도 환자를 살피느라 바쁠 터였다. 원인이 아무리 무의미해도 결과란 같을 수 있었다. 죽은 자에게도, 남아있는 자에게도. 유별난 사연이나 악의가 없는 사고였어도 랑키의 죽음은 임무중의 '순직'이었다. 돌아갈 연금과 보상은 적지 않은 금액이었고 스팍은 그에 대한 구체적인 답을 제공할 수 있었다. 그러나 그는 여전히 입을 열지 못했다. 혼잣말을 받아쓰는 것처럼 한가롭게 이어지는 커크의 목소리는, 그 자신도 알고 있을 숫자의 되새김을 원하는 것이 아니었다. 할 말이 끝난 것처럼 조용해진 뒤에도 스팍은 쉽게 움직이질 못했다. 나가보란 소리는 없었지만 그 이상의 요청 또한 나오지 않았다. 상황에 대한 판단이 덜 이뤄진 그의 머리는 어느 틈엔가 다른 것에 밀려났다. 말이 아닌 행동으로, 행동이 아닌 분위기로. 인간관계의 감정적인 대응은 아직도 어려운 항목이었지만 스팍에겐 적지 않은 경험이 늘어있었다. 분명한 이유를 대지 못하면서도 그의 다음 행동은 자연스러웠다. 누구의 추궁도 없을 사소한 용기였다.

바닥에 주저앉은 함장의 얼굴은 그늘에 가려 표정을 읽을 수 없었다. 구겨진 바짓단에서 없는 실밥을 찾는 것처럼 맴도는 커크의 손은 익숙해진 모양새였다. 확신이 없는 신중함으로 곁에 다가간 스팍은 조용히 자리를 차지했다. 소리를 내지 않으며 접혀진 무릎에 뜨끈한 체온이 느껴졌다. 닿지 않아도 전해지는 열기는 지친 동물의 호흡처럼 잔뜩 젖어있었다. 이런 상황에 어울릴 인사가 벌칸의 언어에 없는 것은 아니었다. 사용을 보류한 것은, 인간에 대해 그리고 커크에 대해 조금이나마 지식이 늘어난 스팍의 선택이다. 감정적인 언어로 위로가 힘든 그는 의도를 전하는 것이 고작이었다.

 

토해지는 울음과 숨죽인 흐느낌을 뿌리치지 않고 받아들이는 것으로, 섣부른 위로를 삼가며 그곳에 있는 것으로.

어깨가 부딪히고 팔뚝이 겹쳐져 전이되는 온기가 아무리 뜨거워도 벽에 닿은 등은 싸늘하기만 했다. 무심한 우주의 한 구석에서 스팍은 그렇게 커크의 곁에 있었다. 아마도 그의 직업적 행동강령에 포함된 범위일 것이다. 함장의 결정을 함께 생각하고 자신의 의견을 제시하고 협력하며…… 수행의 결과와 책임을 나눠 갖는 내용의, 포괄적인 목표로 말이지.

 

다사다난한 일상은 멈추지 않으며 즐거운 순간도 끌어다줬다. 언제나 존재하는 가능성에다 바라는 마음까지 가득한 경우였다. 치밀하고도 전략적인 외교적 임무를 무사히 끝낸 엔터프라이즈에는 모처럼 큰 성공이라며 즐거워할 이유가 충분했다. 때마침 계절은 겨울이었다. 우주에 계절이 있을 리 없지만 어디까지나 지구의 기준으로 달력을 따지는 그들에게는 좋은 핑계였다. 어차피 크리스마스는 몇 세기 전부터 종교와 상관없어진 휴일이었다.

모처럼 갖게 된 여유 있는 시간은 소박하지 않은 파티를 가능케 했다. 젊고 아름다운 다수가 시끄럽게 웃고 떠드는 화사한 날이었다. 평화를 되찾은 행성의 대기권에서 안전을 보장받는 하룻밤은 어지간한 상륙휴가보다도 나았다.

스팍을 위해 특별히 제조했다며 초콜렛 마티니와 화이트 러시안을 들이미는 체콥은 이미 취한 것이 분명했다. 법적으로 문제되지 않는 개인의 음주습관에 스팍은 별다른 이의가 없었다. 세 번 이상 거절하다 반복의 무의미함을 깨달은 그는 결국 한 잔을 받아 빈손을 채웠다. 동양의 미학으로 판치고 있는 정체불명의 펀치보다야 나은 선택이었고, 손이 비지 않은 것이 그 외의 제안에도 거절이 수월했다. 고전적인 명칭의 비논리성에 대해 몇 마디 나눈 뒤 집단을 벗어나는 부함장의 뒷모습은 언제나의 반듯함을 유지하고 있었다. 많은 이의 눈에 불만이 가득해 보이는 딱딱한 등허리였지만 실상은 그렇지 않았다. 자잘하게 눈에 들어오는 불합리한 요소들은 굳이 지적할 가치가 없었고, 그는 가끔 이런 방식으로 쉰다는 다수의 지구 출신 대원들을 어느 정도 이해하게 된 시점이었다. 과거에는 아니었지만 지금 현재로서는 그랬다. 절제된 생활과 긴장으로 피로해진 심신에 휴식이 필요한 것은 모든 생물에게 존재하는 성질이었고, 지구 출신들이 크리스마스에 갖는 특별한 애착은 어머니와의 경험으로 익히 아는 것이었다.

그래서 그는, 갑작스럽게 충돌해온 자신의 상관에게 놀라는 마음이 적었다.

“미스터 스팍!”

“네, 함장님.”

“아니지, 지금은 아니야! 지금도 맞지만! 그래도 아니야!”

갑작스러운 성량으로 내질러진 소리는 상당량의 에너지를 요구했고 육체의 불균형은 일탈을 일으켰다. 크게 흐르는 웃음소리와 함께 흔들린 커크의 몸은 무겁지 않았다. 반사적으로 지탱하고 만 스팍의 손이 단단한 어깨를 붙들었다. 벽에 기댄 몸이 중심을 찾는 걸 확인한 뒤에야 손을 뗀 그에게 커크가 웃는다. 생각해보자면 계속 웃고 있었던 것도 같다. 스팍, 내가 생각해봤어. 우주에 파도가 있어 우리가 그 파도를 느낀다면 어떨까? 규칙적인 진동의 영향에 대한 이야기라면, 엔터프라이즈 내부에서도 발견할 수 있지. 안정을 위한 조작으로 인간은 느낄 수 없지만. 흠. 자네는 느낀다는 소리야? 흥미로운 경험이겠지만 그렇진 않아. 내 감각이 인간보다 민감한 것은 사실이지만, 엔터프라이즈의 섬세함을 느끼는 것은 그녀가 주는 평온함을 통해서라네. 그렇게 말하니 더 굉장하게 느껴지는 걸? 익숙해져 간과하는 매일의 사치가 얼마나 소중한 것인지에 대해 말인가? 그래, 바로 그거 말이지.

웃음에 출렁이는 푸른 눈동자는 다른 곳을 향해있지 않았다. 자신을 향한 두 눈에서 솎아내지 못할 장난을 읽어낸 스팍이, 지금의 대화가 과연 제대로 된 소통이었나 자문하다 곧 나름의 이해로 수긍한다. 굳이 모든 것이 통해야만 하는 상황은 아니었고, 그에게는 지금의 긍정적인 분위기를 깰 생각이 없었으니까. 침묵하는 스팍의 앞에서 어딘가 흥얼거리는 기운으로 자신만의 박자를 만들던 커크가 말을 이었다.

“항상 곁에 있는 것의 고마움은 잘 알고 있다고.”

“보이지 않는 곳의 희생으로 이뤄진 환경에 대한 자네의 존중은 나 역시 높이 평가하고 있네.”

“그렇게 긴 말이 칭찬으로 끝나다니 대단한데? 정말 굉장한 안주야!”

손안의 잔을 비우며 몸을 곧추세운 커크는 곧바로 다른 잔을 향할 기세였다. 한계에 달한 음주를 진작 알아본 스팍의 입장에서는, 짧게나마 우려를 표하는 것이 즉각적인 반응이었다. 긍정적인 효과를 유지하기 위해 절제와 조절이 필요하다는 그의 의견은 논리적인 제안이었다.

“하지만 스팍, 내 정신은 아직 만족할 만큼 취하지 못했는걸.”

“혈중 알코올 농도의 증가가 가능한 만족은 이미 다 얻어진 상태라 추측되네.”

“그럴지도 모르지. 너무 많은 기대를 해봤자 실망할 뿐이야.”

“…….”

“그러니까, 자네의 도움을 요청해야겠어.”

흐르는 물처럼 이어진 목소리에 함께한 것은 의미 깊은 단어선택이었다. 짧은 깜박임으로 의아한 자신을 자각한 스팍이 그 해소를 위해 질문했다. 짐, 자네의 권리로 존재하는 보답을 요청하는 것인가? 예상 못한 말을 들은 것처럼 화들짝 들린 커크의 고개에서, 어쩐지 물기가 많아져있던 새파란 눈동자가 선명해지며 시선을 마주친다. 그래, 그렇다고 치지.

정해진 일은 곧 일어났다. 경쾌한 음악과 웃음소리가 뒤섞인 엔터프라이즈의 매스 홀에서 함장과 부함장은 갖게 되었다. 주제와 목적 모두가 완벽하게 개인적인, 둘만의 대화를.

꼭 술기운이 있어야만 가능한 대화는 아니었지만 필요한 줄 몰랐던 용기로 도움을 준 것은 알코올이 분명했다. 어렴풋하게 느껴지는 취기에 열 오른 뺨을 혀로 늘려본 커크가 확인한다. 후퇴할 생각은 전혀 없는 자기 자신을. 어차피 못할 말이 있는 사이도 아니었다. 그만큼 친하다는 소리가 아니라 그만큼 서로를 믿는다는 얘기였다. 그래서! 등받이가 없는 의자 두개로 자리를 잡은 커크는 먼저 입을 열었다.

“스팍, 보통은 어떤 식이야?”

“지나치게 광범위한 질문이로군.”

“섹스 말이야. 섹스. 우리가 했던 행위는 필요충분조건을 갖췄을지 모르지만 일반적인 예시로 사용하기 불가능하다는 걸 난 안다고."

준비했던 것처럼 막힘없는 커크의 목소리에 스팍의 눈썹이 올라갔다. 예상 못한 상황에서 찾아온 명확한 질문이 언제부터 형성된 것일지 궁금해졌던 그는 곧 시작을 따지는 것이 불필요하다 결론 내렸다.

확실하게 존재하는, 공유된 과거를 바탕삼아…… 스팍은 답을 고르기 시작했다. 자신의 보통을 묻는 커크의 질문이 벌칸의 일반적인 경우를 묻는 것이란 해석은 아마도 가장 손쉬운 해석이었다. 분명히 성립된 육체적인 만족에 대한 질문이 아니라는 것 역시 알 수 있었다. 확신은 없는 일이었지만 최선을 다하는 자세로, 약간의 준비를 끝낸 스팍의 입이 열렸다. 결국 나오기 시작한 것은 개인적이면서도 일반적인 이야기였지만.

“벌칸의 기준으로 그때의 상황은 일반적인 경우에서 크게 벗어나있어. 정해진 상대가 아니어서가 아니라, 육체적인 차이 때문에 발생한 결핍이지. 한 차례 말했던 정보니 기억하리라 생각하는데, 정신감응이 가능한 벌칸이 육체를 매개체로 감정적인 결합을 추구할 때는 문자 그대로 두 가지를 다 포함하는 쪽이 일반적이지.”

“음 그쪽의 정신감응이 육체적인 접촉을 매개 삼는…… 그러니까…… 터치 텔레파시의 일종이라는 건 알고 있어. 여기서 얘기하는 건 조금 다른 거지? 그, 마인드 멜드를 말하는 거지?”

“그렇다고 볼 수 있지만 사실상 필수적인 요소는 아니야. 개인의 선호에 따라 예외가 존재하지. 하지만, 다수의 선택에 일반적인 과정으로 알려져 있다는 것 역시 부인하지 못할 사실이네.”

“…….”

새로운 지식의 소화를 위해 막연한 허공을 향했던 커크의 눈이 곧바로 돌아왔다. 직접적이고 우회적인 회피를 예의바르게 견뎌낼 필요는 없다고, 지금 막 깨달아서다.

“교육적이고 흥미로운 이야기지만 서론에 불과하군.”

“그 외의 질문이 있다면 망설이지 말고 묻도록 해.”

“난 망설인 적 없어! 내가 물은 건 벌칸의 생물학이나 문화가 아니라고? 내가 물어본 건, 자네의 취향이라고!”

“……취향?”

“그래! 습관이든 취향이든 변태적인- 아니, 숨겨진 비밀이든, 뭐든지 간에! 그쪽의 독자적인 개성을 물은 거라고.”

숨을 가쁘게 만드는 속도로 쏟아진 커크의 질문은 직접적인만큼 당황스러웠다. 스팍의 경우에는, 숨겨진 비밀과 독자적인 개성 모두를 알고 있는 유일한 상대에게서 그런 질문을 받은 것이나 마찬가지였다. 이해하기 힘든 질문에 감추기 힘든 솔직함으로 치켜 올라간 눈썹은 심지어 하나도 아니었다. 상호간의 입장차이가 과연 단순한 몰이해로 일어난 것일까? 현재의 스팍이 이런 주제로 이야기할 때 어떤 부분이 숨겨진 비밀이 아닐 수 있는지, 혹은 정말로 숨겨진 비밀이 있다면 무엇이 가능하다고 생각하는 것인지.

금세 가라앉아 잔뜩 찌푸려진 어두운 눈동자가 길고 깊은 그림자 아래에서 커크를 쏘아본다. 말이 통하지 않는 아이를 다그쳐도 괜찮을지 고민하는 어른의 얼굴 같기도 하고, 최초로 생명을 책임지게 된 아이가 토끼 새끼를 앞에 두고 걱정하는 얼굴 같기도 했다. 소란하다 못해 퇴폐적인 분위기로 흘러가는 분위기를 거스르며 홀로 빛나는 스팍의 눈빛은 심각했다. 그가 만들어낸 불균형은 기묘하게 귀여운 면이 있었다. 그래서 커크는 웃고 말았다. 처음 겪는 일이 아닌 것은 서로가 마찬가지일 것이다.

“이제 와서 빼지 말라고! 엔터프라이즈의 고명하신 벌칸 부함장께서도 인간의 기준에 적합한 행동이 가능하단 걸, 모두가 알고 있다고.”

천진한 목소리와 달리 뜻이 분명한 문장이었다. 타당한 이야기인 만큼 어설플 필요는 없었다. 그렇기에 스팍은 대답이 힘들지 않았다. 우후라와의 관계에서 드러난 자신의 모습이 얼마나 인간의 기준에 적합한지 그는 사실 잘 알지 못했지만, 굳이 부인할 것도 없었으니까.

“기준이 다르다고 수용이 불가능한 것은 아니야. 혼혈이기에 생겨나는 이점이 아니라, 기본적으로 공통점이 많은 문화라 가능한 것이지.”

“그래, 그러니까, 다른 부분이 있다는 소리지?”

“물론이지. 흡사하다 해도 차이가 명확한 육체와 정신의 구조에서 다름이 없을 수 없지.”

무의식중에 움직여 술잔을 고쳐 잡은 자신의 오른손을 스팍은 그 순간 인식했다. 혼자만이 알 미소로 올라가는 입 꼬리가 기울어진 고개에 슬며시 가려진다. 어느 틈엔가 높이가 낮아져있는 초콜릿 마티니가, 불쾌한 맛이 아니라서 성립된 원인과 결과였다.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

이제까지의 대화에서 나온 것들은 당연한 상식에 가까운 이야기였다. 그럼에도 불구하고 커크의 눈에는 술기운을 씻어내는 호기심이 번쩍였다. 무언의 재촉에 설명을 이어가는 스팍의 목소리는 아무렇지도 않았다. 같은 목적으로 다르게 존재하는 신경세포의 성격과, 능력과, 그 활용에 대해서. 마음을 담아놓은 몸에서 문을 찾아내 이어질 것은 당연히 마음이었지만, 과정의 도구로 육체가 사용되는 것에는 실재하는 이점이 있다는 것을. 모든 발생이 그렇지 않은 만큼 그것은 흥미로운 이야기였고 비록 그 내용의 대부분이 처음 듣는 외국어처럼 낯선 개념이었음에도 불구하고 커크는 빠져들을 수 있었다. 신기하단 소리를 입 밖으로 내지 않기 위해 입술을 깨문 얼굴에서 이만해져있던 그의 눈이, 기어코, 어쩔 수 없이 향한 것은 스팍의 손이었다. 컵을 붙들고 있는 스팍의 손. 패드를 들거나 페이저를 휘두르거나 누구도 흉내 내지 못할 우아한 움직임으로 포크를 들거나 하며 단련되고 사용되는 스팍의 손.

“그런데 그래도 괜찮은 거야? 그러니까, 넌 장갑도 끼지 않잖아?”

다른 벌칸들은 꼈던가? 민감함이 유지되어야 할 포인트니 장갑은 무용지물인가? 맨손으로 일어나는 물리적인 공격의 수업이 벌칸에겐 특히 더 불공평한 일인가? 기타 등등으로, 답을 기다리지 않고 잡다한 상념에 빠져들은 커크에게 스팍은 고개를 기울였다.

“필수적인 것은 사실이지만 보호할 필요성이 더 요구되지는 않네.”

“어째서?”

“인간의 경우라고 손에 대한 필수성이 줄어들지는 않지만 그렇다고 특히 더 보호하지는 않지 않아?”

“에, 내말이 그 말인데…… 무식한 인간사회에서도, 그 정도로 내밀한 행위에 관련된 부분은 상당히 보호하는 편이라고 생각해서 말이지.”

“흠. 여러 지역적인 문화에 존재하는 개성적인 복장이나, 특정한 스포츠 경기에서 입을 가리는 보호구를 뜻하는 건가?”

“그런…… 의도로 여러 종류가 있을 거야, 아마도?”

“……. “

스팍은 커크의 의문을 나름대로 해석해냈다. 애초에 다름이 있기에 가능한 현상에 대해 어떻게 이해시켜야 하는지 고민하던 그는 마침내 알맞은 표현을 찾아냈다.

“구성이 아니라 활용이 다른 경우니 만큼, 성감대라는 표현이 더 정확하다 생각하네.”

“……와우.”

감탄사를 숨기지 않고 내뱉은 커크가, 웃어야 할지 어째야 할지 모르겠다는 표정으로 놀람을 전했다. 인류의 생활에 존재하며 내용에 어긋나 없는 표현에 나오기에는 과한 그의 반응이 알코올의 섭취로 인한 영향일거라 판단한 스팍의 생각은 자연스럽게 손까지 닿았다. 투명한 크리스탈잔을 움직인 그의 오른손에 의해 입술에 닿은 것은 짙은 색의 액체만이 아니었다. 조명을 반사하는 단정한 손톱을 고스란히 따라다니던 커크의 눈이 아차 하는 속도로 다시금 스팍의 눈을 찾아왔을 때, 그 눈에서 보인 것은 보기 드문 웃음이 분명했다.

“스팍! 지금 날 유혹하는 건가?”

말로 해보자 더 믿지 못할 소리였지만, 그 황당함은 커크의 입술을 길게 늘이는 웃음에 아무런 방해가 되지 못했다. 하얀 이를 드러낸 미소가 사라지지 못하는 것을 바라보며 스팍은 눈썹을 움직였다. 커크의 말이 만들어낸 비논리성은 흥미로운 궤변과 미숙한 착각을 내포했다.

근원에 대한 지적이 무가치함을 알고 있는 스팍은 적절한 단계를 골라 입을 열었다.

“짐, 대화의 흐름에서 추측 가능한 유혹의 목적이, 기존에 나의 요구로 이미 성립되었던 행위일 경우, 반복을 위한 시도가 자네의 의문을 불러일으킬 만큼 불분명 할리가 없어.”

스팍은 결코 마티니 한잔에 이성을 잃는 존재가 아니었다. 그의 설명은 이해가 쉽고 타당했다. 그들의 대화가 체스였다면 스팍은 현재 체크메이트를 외친 시점이었을지도 모른다. 주제를 잃지 않는 생생한 활력으로, 자신에게 낯설며 그로 인해 그 흐름을 짐작하기 어려웠던 대화가 예상외의 순조로움으로 여유를 불러온 것에 스팍은 만족을 느꼈다. 마티니의 영향이 없지 않다 말할 만한 감정적인 반응이었다. 논쟁이 아닌 대화에서 이기고 지는 게임을 떠올리는 것은 일견 비논리적인 연상일 테니까.

그리고, 논쟁이 아닌 대화와 다른 모든 것에서 이기고 지는 게임을 떠올리는 제임스 티베리우스 커크는, 스팍의 가르치는 말투와 그 내용에서 나오는 명쾌한 논리를 한 번에 이해했다. 승패를 잊게 만드는 순간과의 조우였다. 술을 확 깨게 만들며 잠깐 잠깐을 외치게 하는 놀라운 전개에 그는 되묻고 만다.

“지금의 그 말은- 아무리 생각해도, 반복에 대한 가능성을 부정하지 않는 태도로 읽히는데?”

“흠. 과도한 해석이야. 경향이 아닌 대상으로 취급해 나온 설명이니까.”

“……오.”

“반복에 대한 가능성을 부정하지 않는 것은 사실이지만, 그렇지 않다 해도 논리의 수정은 필요 없지.”

“…….”

심지어 현재진행형이다. 확 깼던 술기운이 위벽을 간질이고 주먹질하는 것에 뒤흔들린 커크의 뇌는 반사적으로 본능적인 욕구를 선택했다.

“반복에 대한 가능성이 존재하는 걸 인정하고, 그에 대한 거부감이 없단 말이지?”

확실하고 구체적인 재확인이었다. 확실한 전달을 위한 신중함은 평소 스팍이 꾸준하게 추천해온 태도였고 그의 반응은 긍정적이었다.

“자발적인 이유와 필요로 주체적으로 참여한 것을 기억하며…… 결과로 얻어진 이득을 알고 있는 입장에서, 부정하는 행동이나 거부하는 감정은 갖기 힘들지. 감정적인 이유로 인한 가설이라면 기반이 되었을 자네의 해석에 이견을 표해야겠네.”

완곡해지고 지루해진 스팍의 주절거림은 다면적인 정보를 주는 자료가 될 수 있었다. 평균적인 그의 언어능력이 손상되었는가? 그렇다면 그 원인은 초콜릿 마티니인가 거기에 더해진 화제의 불편함인가? 여러 가지로 재미있는 상황이 맞았지만, 이미 획득된 정보에 취해 있던 커크는 거기까지 신경 쓸 여력이 없었다. 반복에 대한 가능성을 인정하며 그에 대해 거부감이 없다는 스팍의 결론은 본질적으로 충분조건의 하나였다. 만약, 정말로 만약에, 그 반복이 실현될 언젠가에는.

 

다사다난한 그들의 일상은 그렇게 진행되었다. 비극과 희극 사이 지루함과 안정을 수면제처럼 들이키면서, 새로운 정보와 그로 인한 지식을 각성제처럼 빨아대면서. 엔터프라이즈의 매일은 예측불허의 아름다움으로 번듯했고 매일의 가치를 소중히 여기는 모든 이들 가운데에는 당연히 그들의 함장도 포함되어있었다. 최근 늘어난 개인적인 사건사고들로 인해 그 머리를 차지한 강렬한 주제에는 변화가 많았다. 엄밀하게 말하자면 대상의 변화는 적었지만, 부가적인 요소의 업데이트가 워낙 놀라워 그 소화에 시간이 필요했다.

하여간에. 조금씩 늘어나는 우정의 증거와 그 범위에 포함하기엔 미묘하게 곤란하지만 그렇다고 달리 두기도 뭣한 것들의 증가와 함께…… 여러 가지로, 여러 의미로! 커크와 스팍의 사이는 평화로웠다. 수면아래 소용돌이가 존재하는지 공기 중의 입자변화가 의미심장한지 등을 무시해도 괜찮을 분위기였다. 아무런 문제가 발생하지 못했다. 아직까지는.

 

시작은 언제나 문제가 아니었다. 우연하게 마주친 벌칸의 학술협회 우주선과 반가운 신호를 주고받은 엔터프라이즈는 예의바른 인사와 정보의 교류를 위한 짧은 만남에 찬성했다. 우주가 아무리 넓다 해도 우연한 만남은 존재할 수 있었다. 중요성을 가진 광물의 기준이 비슷하다면 찾아다니는 길이 겹치는 것도 당연했다. 시내의 번화가와 우주의 크기차이로 인해 가능성의 자릿수는 복잡해졌지만 많은 숫자는 결코 불가능을 뜻하지 않았다.

그러나 그 우연은 한번으로 남지 못했다. 불가능한 일은 일어나지 않았지만 높아지는 비 일상의 확률은 그 자체로 일상을 의심하게 만들었다. 한번과 두 번과 세 번을 겪으며 생겨난 각자의 소견은 크고 작은 직간접 경험으로 자연스럽게 생겨난 대원들의 반응이었지만 어느 누구도 그것들의 집단을 형성해 의미를 두진 않고 있었다. 확실한 것은 아무것도 없었으며, 상대는 그 벌칸이었고, 집중선의 끝은 그들의 부함장이었으니까.

 

하지만 삼세번에는 의미가 있었다. 혼자의 착각이 아니라 동의하는 자가 발견되기에 충분한 횟수였다. 이제 막 소행성의 무리를 통과하다 마주친 벌칸의 상선에서 지나칠 정도로 친절한, 최근 기이하게 자주 마주친 비 일상을 경험하고 돌아온 대원들은 트랜스포터가 끝난 뒤에도 쉽게 발을 떼지 못했다. 누군가의 눈치를 보는 것처럼 불편한 공기 속에서 3초의 숨쉬기 운동으로 할거 다 했다는 듯 먼저 움직인 것은 부함장인 스팍이었다. 쫓아나가서 잡으려는 게 누구인지 분명한 움직임으로 그들의 함장이 사라진 뒤에도 침묵은 유지되었다. 차마 먼저 발을 떼지도 못하던 다수의 대원에게 신호를 준 것은, 정말로 할 일이 다 끝나 할 일이 없던 스코티였다.

“이번엔 어땠어?”

“내 얘기 좀 들어봐 스코티!"

앞 다퉈 쏟아지는 대원들의 증언은 공통적이었다. 벌칸이 잘난 척 하는 거야 종특인 것을 익히 알았지만 설마 부함장보다 그걸 더 잘하는 놈이 존재할 줄은 몰랐어! 이번 작자의 잘난 척은 클링온에 익숙한 나로서도 감당이 안 되는 수준이었다고! 저 정도는 개체특성적인 이상이 아닐까요? 종족의 멸망이라는 우주적인 사건에서 집단으로 겪게 된 후유증의 새로운 현상일지도 모르지?!?! 이러쿵저러쿵 고래고래. 다양한 경력으로 뒷받침되는 과학실 대원들의 학구적인 견해가 아니었다 해도, 최소한의 상식으로 판단이 수월한 내용이었다. 처음도 아니었고, 이젠 세 번도 넘어있었다.

네 번의 직접경험을 통해 얻어낸 정보들을 활기찬 소통으로 한데 모은 대원들의 최종적인 의견은 상당히 근거 있는 주장이 될 수 있었다.

“저것들이 지금 부함장을 빼돌리려는 걸까?”

“조금만 더 어필했다간 납치 극이 벌어지겠어!”

“비극적인 배경에 핸디캡을 주기엔 우리도 여유가 없다고!”

이런 식으로.

스팍은 사람이 남아돌던 시절 능력으로 인정받은 연방의 유망주였고 그의 가치는 그 뒤 계속 올라갈 수밖에 없었다. 특별한 이유가 없이는 불안해할 필요가 없는 굳혀진 자리였으나, 사건사고를 통해 우주를 알게 된 엔터프라이즈의 대원들은 잘 알고 있었다. 세상에 믿을 놈은 있어도 세상은 믿을 게 못 된다는 걸. 불안과 혼란으로 수군대기에 부족함 없는 주제였으며 상황이었다. 개인적인 단계에서 남모를 정보를 공유하며 감정적인 투자가 오고 간 입장이라면 대놓고 얘기해볼만한 시점이라 할 수 있었다. 엔터프라이즈의 부함장인 스팍에게는 그런 식의 인간적인 참견이 허가된 상대가 최소 두 명 존재했다. 그의 상관인 커크와, 그의 연인이었던 우후라.

 

자신의 이름을 부르는 목소리는 필요 이상으로 컸다. 복도의 끝에서 코너에 들어서던 스팍은 그 불필요함을 감지했으나 관련된 언급을 하지 않았다. 상황의 원인에 존재하는 더 큰 불필요함과, 그로 인한 불편과 영향을 그 역시 잘 알고 있어서였다. 함장의 부름에 응하며 돌아선 언제나의 무표정에 커크는 이를 갈았다. 알면서도 모르는 척 하는 얄미운 얼굴에 소리를 지르지 않기 위해 그는 입안의 살을 씹었다.

“우리 얘기 좀 할까?”

“저는 지금 11.2분의 여유밖에 없다는 것을 미리 밝힙니다만.”

“지금 나누게 될 대화는 일어날 모든 손실에 우선하는 중요성을 갖고 있다 자신하네.”

되받아치는 커크의 목소리에는 망설임이 없었다. 다급함이 가득해 끼어들 틈이 없어서였다. 복도에 서서 할 얘기가 아니기에 그들은 자리를 찾아갔다. 일곱 걸음 떨어진 작은 문 뒤에는 소박한 회의나 여분의 필요를 위해 존재하는 공간이 있었다. 테이블, 의자 다섯 개, 바깥과의 차단을 가능케 하는 문으로 공간은 모든 필요를 충족했다. 아무도 의자에 앉지는 않을 것이라도 없는 것 보다는 나은 일이었다. 물리적인 해소가 필요한 순간은 모든 대화에 존재하는 가능성이었으니까.

 

이걸 어떻게 시작해야할까. 고뇌에 잠긴 커크의 얼굴은 진지했다. 짜증에 섞여있는 아주 작은 불안은 잘 감춰진 상태였다. 그를 잘 모르는 다수의 상대에게는 그랬다. 어쩔 수 없이 소속이 다른 스팍은 먼저 입을 열고 말았다.

“함장님, 최근 잦아진 벌칸 우주선과의 조우로 인해 여러 대원들 마저 영향받고 있다는 것을 저 또한 인식하고 있습니다.”

“-잦아진? 자네 입에서 나오기에는 지나치게 두루뭉술한 표현이군. 왜, 5000%는 되고도 남을 만큼 증가된 확률의 괴상함을 차마 직접 말하지는 못하겠어?”

“……충분히 인식하고 있는 문제이며 주변인들의 걱정은 이치에 맞지 않는 감정적인 반응이라 생각됩니다.”

격해진 비아냥을 무심하게 무시하며 강조된 스팍의 대답은 완벽했다. 자신만만한 무표정 아래 바닥을 더듬어가던 커크가 짧게 깜박이고 두 뺨을 부풀린다. 긴 숨을 내쉬며 마른세수를 한 그가 흐릿하지 않은 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

“순서를 짜기라도 한 것처럼 찾아오는 치들이, 그들의 무의미한 인사가 뭘 노리는지 우리 둘은 알고 있지."

“바로 그렇기에, 함장님의 우려는 감정적으로도 비합리적이라 생각합니다. 지식이 없는 이들의 우려는 이해 가능한 착각이지만 함장님에겐 그럴 이유가 없습니다. 변화된 상황에도 불구하고 저의 현재 소속은 변함없으며 그것은 자발적인 선택으로 유지된 결과입니다. 이 이상의 피해는 없을 겁니다.”

스팍의 얼굴에는 주체가 뚜렷한 자의 단호함이 있었다. 눈에 익은 표정을 보며 목구멍에 치솟은 신경질을 참기 위해 이를 악물던 커크가, 꽉 막힌 가슴을 거칠게 들썩이며 숨을 골랐다. 변화된 상황으로 생겨난 피해와, 그로 인한 사건의 흐름과, 그럼에도 불구하고 여전히 그 자리인 스팍의 입장을 그는 잘 알았다. 그 모든 것에 뒤따른 요즘의 일들이 별개의 사건으로 무시될 수 없는 것 또한 서로가 알고 있었다. 확고한 목소리와 침착한 얼굴로 대답하는 스팍의 얼굴 앞에서 커크는 자신의 내면에 집중했다.

나는 왜 화가 났는가? 왜냐면 화가 나니까.

그에게는 화를 낼만한 이유가 충분했다. 함장의 입장에서 타당하게 항의할 수 있는, 거슬리는 상황이었다. 그러나 그의 화는 그래서가 아니었다. 그것만도 아니었다. 그럴 수 없었고 그래서도 안됐다.

그는 스팍의 친구였다. 그렇기에 커크는 목소리를 높일 수 있었다.

“스팍, 자네는 훌륭한 장교고 탁월한 과학자야. 우주를 여행하는 자리가 아니라 다른 어떤 자리에서도 인정받아 마땅할 인재지. 그리고 그 가치는 하루아침에 생겨난 것이 아니라고.”

“…….”

대답을 삼가는 스팍의 얼굴은 겸손을 떠는 무표정이 아니었다. 세계가 아는 것을 왜 입 밖에 내냐는 지루한 표정이었다. 마찬가지로 뻔히 보이는, 누구라도 알 것 같은 사실에 대한 철저한 무시와는 딴판이었다. 남인 자신도 이렇게 화가 나는데 본인은 어쩜 저럴 수 있는지! 열통이 터진 커크는 지적인 우회 법을 때려치우고 연설을 압축했다.

“이건 그거잖아! 네가 오메가라는 걸 알고 나서는, 달려드는 거잖아!”

“…….”

지나치게 크고, 격정에 찬 목소리는 남의 일을 말하는 목소리가 아니었다. 살짝 가늘어진 스팍의 눈이 어떤 뜻인지 커크는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 수많은 감정을 버리고 참으며 뱉어낸 몇 마디가 입 밖에 나와 정의된 순간 그의 분노 역시 모습을 갖췄다. 탁자를 칠 위치가 아니기에 그의 손은 놀고 있는 의자를 붙들었다. 파랗게 불타는 눈동자와 깊어진 그림자와 손등의 불거진 핏줄까지. 분노를 내뿜는 커크의 앞에서 스팍은 가만히 입을 열었다.

“공표되기 힘든 개인의 상황이, 피치 못할 통로를 통해 외부에 유출되었을 가능성은 존재하지. 자네의 해석에 전면적으로 부정되지 못할 기반이 있음을 인정하네.”

“어떻게 그럴 수 있냐고!”

터지는 것처럼 들리던 커크의 두 손이, 향할 곳을 찾지 않으며 주먹을 쥐었다.

“여러 역사적인 사건의 해결 과정에서 유명세를 얻은 것은 엔터프라이즈와 그녀의 함장만이 아니고- ”

“스팍! 내 말은 그게 아니야! 개인주의 한답시고 인종차별로 오만을 떨던 벌칸의 알파들이 어떻게 소문을 들은 건지 난 전혀 관심이 없다고!”

“…….”

커크의 말은 새빨간 거짓말이었다. 그는 벌칸의 사회와 뒷소문에 엄청난 관심이 있었으며 최대한의 정보를 갖기 위해 물심양면으로 노력하는 하나였다. 그러나 지금 중요한 것은 그것이 아니었다. 그렇게 보자면 그의 말에는 거짓이 없었다. 이 순간 그는 정말로 다른 것에 관심이 없었다.

“자네는…… 화도 안 나는 건가?”

속삭이는 것처럼 이어진 커크의 질문은 솔직했다. 너를 무시하고, 경멸하며, 수용하지조차 않던 저열한 일부가- 지극히 생리적인 이유로 가치를 재평가하는 현실에 대해서 화도 나지 않느냐고.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

예측은 가능해도 실현을 고려한 적 없는 질문이었다. 그렇지만 충분히 이해되는 반응이기도 했다. 듣고 있다는 듯 고개를 끄덕인 스팍의 시선이 떨어진 곳의 벽을 향한다. 반듯한 등 뒤로 뒷짐 진 두 손에는 추가된 긴장이 전무했다. 수백 번 성공한 실험의 뻔한 결과에 대해 말하는 것처럼 감정이 실리지 않은 목소리가, 준비가 없이도 수월한 대답을 커크에게 전했다.

“짐, 현재의 상황에 관련된 여러 요소와 영향은 결코 나의 의지로 바라거나 선택된 것들이 아니야. 그렇다고 이미 일어난 것을 부정할 필요는 없지. 추가적인 불편을 일으킨 최근의 흐름은 나 역시 달갑지 않은 경향이지만, 그들의 입장과 환경을 고려할 경우 최소한의 이해가 가능하다 생각되네. 물론 이 이상의 불편은 피해야겠지. 오늘 22시 경에 뉴 벌칸에 연락을 시도해 자문을 구하겠네. 원인을 제공한 것이 아닌 이상 문제해결에 효과적일 가능성 또한 긍정적이야.”

자신의 아버지가 이런 사태를 지시하거나 방관하지는 않을 테니까, 정당하게 도움을 요청하겠다는 스팍의 대답은 생산적인 의견이었다. 지시하거나 방관하는 입장이라도 더 많은 정보를 얻게 될 시도였다. 산뜻할 정도로 신속한 그의 결론은 그러나 커크의 분노에는 아무런 영향을 끼치지 못했다.

“내 말을 어디로 들은 거야? 스팍, 난 이 질척한 꼴에 자네가 화내지 않는다는 걸 믿을 수 없다고.”

저열한 일부의 오만과 이기적인 태도 따위는, 생리적인 이유와 흡사한 종족적인 이유로 오랜 기간 경험한 일이며, 어떤 연유로든 분노를 느낀다고 꼭 드러내야 한다는 법은 없지 않은가? 적절하게 답해주려던 스팍의 말문은 막히고 말았다. 확신에 찬 커크의 목소리는 예상이 불가능했던 진실로 이어진다.

“넌 그걸 싫어하잖아. 오메가로 만든 운명에 분노했잖아! 그런 네가, 자신에 앞서 그것만 보는 이들에게 화나지 않을 수는 없다고!”

갑작스러운 폭발에 번뜩 들렸던 스팍의 두 눈이 커크를 향한다. 시리게 가라앉은 푸른 눈동자는 쏘아보듯 반짝이는 어둠에도 당당했다. 한번 두 번 눈을 깜박인 스팍의 입술 끝이 자신도 모르게 올라갔다. 감상적인, 지극히 감상적인 친구의 분노는, 짧지 않은 시간으로 익숙해진 뒤에도 감탄을 불러내는 순간이 있었다. 지극히 감상적이고 지극히 인간적인, 그러나 경멸하기 불가능하게 순진한 마음으로…… 분노하지 않는 자를 대신해 분노하는 정의.

이론적으로 따지기 시작하면 이것 역시 이해되는 반응이었다. 커크의 논리는 엄연한 진실을 내포했다. 단지, 전부가 아니었을 뿐.

“자네의 통찰은 일정 부분 정확한 진실을 근거삼은 훌륭한 것이야. 그러나 그 자체로는 충분치 못한 일부일 뿐이지. 부분은 언제나, 시간과 함께 변하는 것이고……. 예고 없이 벌어진 변화로 인해 정신적 충격이 컸고 그 표출이 분노로 존재했음은 부정할 의도가 없어. 직접적으로 관련되고 말았던 자네는, 어찌 보면 나보다도 더 강하게 느꼈을지도 모르지. 감정적인 해석으로 치부되지 않는, 경험으로 수집된 정보일거야. 그러나 그 이후 나는 이해와 안정을 구했고…… 노력에 따른 성과를 얻을 수 있었지. 그 결과 현 시점에서 걱정할 정도의 감정적인 반응은 단발성으로 그쳤다 자신하겠어. 자네의 우려는 논리적이고 그로 인해 나는 아무런 모욕을 받지 않았다는 것도 밝히고 싶군.”

스팍의 대답에는 거짓이 없었고 생략도 없었다. 무지로 인한 혼란과 분노는 완벽하게 제거되지 못할 것이지만, 자료의 수집과 정리를 통해 그리고 정보의 파악과 이해를 통해 상당 부분 중화된 것이 사실이었다. 매끄러워진 길을 만들어낸 과정에서 커크의 도움은 엄청난 것이었으며, 그의 의도가 그때나 지금이나 마찬가지로 진실 되고 그르지 않은 것을 스팍은 알고 있었다. 그래서 그의 답변은 충실했다. 최대한의 열린 마음으로, 최선을 다해 구성한 마음이었다.

그리고 커크는 기가 막혔다.

“그래서, 화도 나지 않는다는 거야?”

“감정적인 잔존물은 실재하지만 결코 전부는 아니란 것이지.”

“그렇다고 쳐. 그래서, 나머지를 채운 건 뭐지?”

“…….”

“당사자가 아닌 나조차 이렇게 화가 나는데- 남의 일보다도 못한 오천년 전 쓰레기다 식으로, 눈도 깜빡이지 않고 넘기게 만드는 건 대체 뭐냐고!”

벌칸식 마스크가 아무리 두꺼워도 그렇게 두꺼울 순 없었다. 스팍의 포커페이스는, 정말로 남의 일인 이름 모를 행성의 오천년 전 쓰레기에도 흔들리곤 했다. 지질학적이고 사회적인 관점으로 과학자라면 누구나 흥분될 일이기 때문일까? 하여간에, 크고 작은 사건들로 그 가면이 깨지는 걸 어느 누구보다 많이 본 경험자로서! 커크는 물었다. 그는 다그쳤다. 내용에 대한 준비만이 아니라, 때와 장소에 대한 갈등으로 인해 주변을 향하던 스팍의 눈이 잠시 뒤 커크에게 돌아왔다. 납득되는 답변을 얻고야 말겠다는 고집이 익숙하게 자리한 푸른 눈을 바라보며 스팍은 말했다.

“어떤 사건도 손실만을 불러오지는 않아. 그때의 실패에서 배워 나중의 성공을 얻는 것처럼, 간과해서 안 될 요소가 모든 것에 존재하지.”

나직하고 침착한 목소리에 성급한 손짓을 하는 것처럼 커크의 고개가 끄덕인다. 움찔거리는 손을 붙들기 위해 팔짱을 낀 그의 어깨가 간헐적인 떨림을 억누른다. 성질 급한 고갯짓에 마치 웃는 것처럼 중심축이 기울었던 스팍이 뒷말을 잇는다. 당연한 것을 굳이 말로 하게 된 상황이 황당하고도 여유롭다는 목소리였다.

“난 이제, 아이를 가질 수 있다네.”

“…….”

커크는 순간이나마 말을 잊었다. 갑작스레 웃음이 터진 기분이었다.

어쩌면 조금이지만 비틀거렸던 것도 같다. 실제로는 멍청하게 굳어버렸을 뿐인 그의 머릿속은 그러했다. 팔다리의 통제를 잃은 의식에서 세상 전체가 느낌표가 된 찰나였다.

스팍의 몇 마디는 간단했다. 잉태, 가임, 하다못해 세포 분열에 필요한 착상이나- 난자의 존재 등으로, 기타 등등의 생물학적이고 실험적인 단어가 전면 배제된 그의 문장은 그 지나친 단순함으로 무게를 더했다. 이런 굉장한 자식 같으니라고. 조금씩 알게 되었다 자신할 때마다 말 몇 마디로 뒤통수를 치는 그 존재를, 새삼스럽게 깨닫게 된 커크의 얼굴에 이름 모를 감정이 번진다. 그가 보고 있는 것은 경이로운 볼거리나 비밀을 말하는 흥분이 아니었다. 무자비한 자연의 이치와 삶의 어수룩함에 쉽게 지지 않는, 고집으로 똘똘 뭉친 확실함이었다.

단순 명쾌한 사실을 알리는 스팍의 얼굴에는 놀라운 가치를 선언하는 과학자의 긍지가 존재했다. 모호한 전체를 알지 못하면서도 소속이 분명한 권리로 빛나는 찬란한…… 신념이.

스팍의 머리가 미치광이 과학자처럼 생체실험을 하겠다 웅성거리는 것은 아니었다. 사실상 그럴 만큼 대단한 일이 아니라, 자연스러운 현상에 불과했으니까. 그러나 그 단순하고도 정당한 능력이 어느 만큼의 가치를 지니는지 스팍은 알고 있었다. 아니, 알게 되었다. 시간과 함께 투자된 길고 긴 생각 속에서 깨달은, 아주 중요한, 득과 실을 따지기에 앞서 그 감탄을 참기 힘든 권능이었다. 혹은 자격일지도 모른다. 어떻게 말해야 할지 적절한 표현을 찾기에는 이해가 부족한 사실이었지만 그것은 그의 현실이었고 엄청난 가능성의 획득이었다. 오메가가 아니라도 아이는 가질 수 있잖아? 그런류의 타당한 지적은 커크에게서 나오지 못했다. 실제적으로 불능의 베타여도 아이는 가질 수 있었다. 입양을 하면 될 테니까. 지금은 24세기였고 아이를 갖는 방법은 아이의 종류만큼이나 다양했다. 그러나 목적을 위해 요구될 필수적인 요소들이 오메가라면 상당 부분 자체적으로 채워지는 것 정도는 커크도 알 수 있는 상식이었고 그래서 생겨나는 엄청난 차이 또한 그는 모를 수 없었다.

피치 못하게 수긍하고만 인생의 격변에서 스팍은 이제껏 생각 못한 필요를 깨달았고 해결을 구했다.

자체적인 생성이 불가능한 요소를 부정하지 않고 받아들이는데 성공한 그는, 자신 안에 생겨난 타인에 대한 의존을 감수하고 소화해낸 그는, 이어진 관찰과 생각으로 인식에서 그치고 말았던 것들의 재해석이 가능했다. 그러니까, 모든 것은 그것 나름의 이점을 갖고 있다는 당연한 사실을.

어느 누구도 빼앗지 못할, 자신의 선택과 허락으로만 발현될, 이론적으로 그리고 육체적으로 온전히 자신의 것인 능력. 오메가의 임신에 의식적인 허락이 필요하다는 절차만의 문제가 아니었다. 그것은 스팍의 이성을 충족시키며 전부를 즐기게 해준 진실의 일부에 불과했고 사실상 지극히 작은 부분이었다. 만약 언젠가 다음 세대를 원하게 될 어느 날…… 실로 현실적이고 과학적인 논리와 기술로 인해서, 그에게는 타인의 존재에 대한 필요가 극히 적어진 것이다.

수치적인 관점에서 이렇게까지 찬양할 일은 아니었다. 그렇기에 스팍은 과도한 망상에 잠기지 않았다. 혼혈이기에 독자적인 그의 육체에는 예상 가능한 불확실성이 잠재되어있었고 정말로 원하는 때가 있을지 조차 불분명한 일이었다. 현실적인 장애는 가득했다.

그러나, 아무리 그라고 해도, 자신의 의지만으로 탄생되는 생명의 가능성에 전율하게 되는 것은 참기가 힘들었다. 스팍은 결코 언어로 구성한 적 없는 자신의 본심을 알고 있었다. 유치하고 감상적인 그 마음의 만족은, 흥분되며 믿기 힘들고 환상적으로 신선한 일이었다. 새로운 미래를 알려주는, 만약 그가 찾고자 한다면 찾아갈 수 있다 보장해주는, 둥근 각이 매끄럽고 서늘한 표면이 부드러운 손안의 나침반에 그는 매료되었다. 그리고 그런 스팍에게 커크는 찬사를 바쳤다. 스팍을 대신하는 마음은 아니었다. 그저 솔직한 감상이었다.

“스팍, 확실히 말해서 난 앞으로도 이 말을 할 기회가 굉장히 많을 테지만…… 지금은 절대 빠지는 상황이 아니라고 생각되니 하고 보겠어.”

할 말이 있으면 예고를 할 것이 아니라 그 말을 해야지. 비합리적인 말버릇에 습관적으로 올라가는 벌칸의 뾰족한 눈썹 앞에서 커크는 고개를 흔들었다. 웃음이 섞인 그의 목소리는 불안한 긴장 대신 나지막한 중심을 되찾은 상태였다.

“넌 정말 별난 녀석이야. 나도 어디 가서 본 게 없다고 할 입장은 아닐 테지만, 너 같은 놈이 이 우주에 또 있을지에 대해선 지극히 낮은 가능성을 확신한다고.”

“흠. 현실적으로 알려진 우주에서 유일한 벌칸-인간 혼혈인 것은 분명하지만, 다른 우주에서 온 같은 존재가 있는 것은 자네도 알고 있는 사실이지.”

“…….”

“신체적 특성에 국한된 이야기가 아님을 이해하고 있다는 증거로 덧붙이자면, 나 역시 자네 같은 이가 이 우주에 또 있다고는 믿기 힘든 입장이네. 개체의 차이를 만드는 것은 결코 육체적 구성만이 아니니까.”

미세하게 부드러워진 입매로 대화를 끝낸 스팍의 표정은 평화로웠다. 죽어라 우겨본다면 유쾌해 보인다 착각할 수도 있을 정도였다. 그렇기에 짐 커크는 그 이상의 걱정을 그만두었다. 정말이지, 엔터프라이즈의 일등 항해사는 자기 일을 알아서 아주 자알 할 것이 분명해 보이는 남자였다. 거의 항상 그러했듯이.

 

그 뒤의 며칠은 커크의 추측을 굳혀주는 증거에 불과했다. 다음 임무가 정해져 빛의 속도로 달려가는 그들의 하루 이틀은 무섭도록 평범했다. 내면의 평화를 확보한 스팍은 은근한 빛무리 뒤에서 웅장하게 달려가는 은하수 덩어리처럼 차분했고 말도 안 되게 잦아져있던 괴상한 미지와의 조우, 아니, 벌칸과의 조우 또한 사라진 엔터프라이즈는 부함장의 차분함에 전염된 것처럼 평온했다. 그러니까, 난데없이 등장해서는 진로를 방해하는 측정 불가능한 소행성이나, 인류는 어쩌고저쩌고 개소리를 하다가 함교 한복판에서 홀랑 함장을 집어간 기묘한 존재 등등은…… 스팍이나 벌칸과는 아무런 관련 없는 정체불명의 적이었다. 엔터프라이즈의 언제나와 같이.

 

과정과 전개 역시 평소와 비슷했다. 거의 항상 그러했듯이. 인간의 언어로 정의하기 힘들며 이해하기 불쾌한 사상의 소유자들은 능력 또한 무궁무진했고 그 이름이 T발음으로 시작한다 등은 중요한 것이 아니었다.

악의는 없지만 호의도 없는 것이 분명한 짓거리에 얻어걸린 엔터프라이즈의 고난과 시련은 익숙한 내용이었다.

작은 변화로 달라지는 수십 수만 개의 우주에서도 만나야할 인연은 만나는 법. 그 정도는 뼈저리게 배워 익숙해진 것이 커크였고 스팍이었고 엔터프라이즈였지만, 지금 이 순간 우리의 함장에게는 그 이상의 것이 필요했다. 문드러진 살덩이가 떨어져 나가 뼈를 드러낸 가슴팍으로, 초록피를 덩어리째 뱉고 있는 스팍을 앞에 둔 그에게 현재 필요한 것은 만남의 시작에 대한 확신이 아니었다. 커크가 갈구하고 다급히 원하는 것은, 그 계속됨에 대한 보증이었다.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

 

함교에서 한명을 집어가는 행위는 그들에게 눈을 한번 깜빡이는 정도로 간단한 것이었다. 무례하고 이기적인 지적생명체는 비슷한 반복으로 커크에게 고난과 시련을 던져줬다. 시련이 요구하는 해결을 위해 육체적인 노력을 쏟아 붓던 제임스 커크는 성공했으며 그 성공이 고까웠던 지성체는 게임을 연장했다. 엔터프라이즈의 한명을 더 집어다가 협박하는 스타일로. 혹은, 구덩이에 던지는 형식으로. 그리고 그렇게, 커크를 위협하는데 사용된 것은 부함장인 스팍이었다. 어떤 우주에서도 이런 식일까? 지나치게 높은 확률로 반복되는 패턴이 커크는 징그러웠지만 지금은 망상에 잠길 여유가 없었다. 생전 처음 보는 기능으로 목숨을 위협하는 생물이라든지 환상적일 정도로 앞선 과학이라든지 그로인한 공포라든지- 그 모든 과정은 지금 중요한 것이 아니었다. 지금 중요한 것은, 커크의 집중력을 뺏어가며 깊은 절망으로 끌어가는 것은, 몇 번을 봐도 익숙해지지 못할 끔찍한 현실이었다. 그 앞에서 죽어가는 누군가. 날아오던 독침의 소름끼치는 비명과 쓰러지는 긴 팔다리로 비명을 집어삼킨 스팍의 힘을 잃은 육체.

분명히 존재할 또 다른 커크에게도 우주는 이리 가혹할까? 지랄 맞은 세상만사에 짜증을 내기에는 거듭 말하지만 지나치게 급박한 상황이었고 커크의 분노는 생겨나지 조차 못했다. 화를 내는 것도 언젠가는 지겨워지는 법이다.

“……짐, 만약 내가 잠든다면…….”

피를 토하는 기침 없이도 훅 하고 풍기는 쇳내가 비릿하다. 주변을 가득 채운 피 냄새에 새로 더해진 그것은, 몇 번이고 삼켜내며 무섭게 반짝거리는 입술 사이에서 새나오는 지독한 현실이었다.

“네가 잠든다면, 그건 좋은 거지? 그 굉장한 벌칸 코마말이야- 힐링 트랜스, 그게 시작되는 거지?”

스팍의 말은 힘겹게 이어졌다. 구걸하는 마음을 고스란히 드러낸 커크의 목소리를 듣지 못한 것처럼.

“내 얼굴에 강한 충격을 가하게. 지금 의식을 잃는다면 그 원인은 내출혈의 압박으로 산소공급이 중단된 결과일 테니.”

밖으로 쏟는 피가 이렇게 많은데 안으로 쏟아질게 남아있다고? 등등의 바보 같은 소리를 참아낸 커크가, 초록 피에 젖어 끈적해진 손으로 스팍의 어깨를 고쳐 안았다. 어떤 숨도, 어떤 움직임도 가능하지 않아 유지만이 이어졌다. 냉정을 잃지 않는 어두운 눈동자가 유일한 희망이었다. 무겁게 가라앉아 흔들림이 사라진 얼굴을 바라보며 시간이 멈춘 세상속에서 조금의 변화도 놓치지 않던 그가 자신도 모르게 흘린 말은 그러니까, 신중한 생각으로 나온 소리가 아니었다. 막연한 절망이 모습을 드러낼 때 생겨나는 마지막 발악처럼, 반사적인 중얼거림에 가까웠다.

“스팍, 죽음을 예상하나?”

“그래. 아주, 아주 높은 확률로.”

“이런 순간에 그런 대답이 어떻게 가능한 거지?”

“…….”

질문에 뒤따르는 정적이 적절한 단어를 찾기 위한 의도적인 공백이길 바라며 커크의 눈이 깜박였다. 땀과 먼지로 열이 올라 따끔거리는 눈언저리에 어느 순간 맺힌 것은 눈물이었다. 균형을 잃은 육체에서 침착함을 위장한 어두운 눈동자가 그런 커크를 바라본다. 바닥이 비칠 것처럼 투명한 눈동자에는 답을 내린 세상만이 반사된다. 처음이 아닌 상황이었다. 죽음의 결과를, 그 허망함과 무자비함을 모를 수 없게 된 현재에서, 스팍에게 많은 것을 감수하며 통제하는 스스로를 가능케 한 것은 과거의 경험들이다.

의도치 않다 해도 결과를 만들고 만 사건의 연속은 가르침이 되었다. 낯설지 않은 실패. 실패들. 실패를 함께 한 눈앞의 동료.

“자네에게 많이 배웠지.”

배운 것은 그 외에도 많았지만, 하나하나를 열거하기란 불가능한 상태였다.

“느끼지 않고, 두렵지 않고…… 이젠 그 완벽한 통제력을 되찾은 거야? 축하해야하나?”

뚝 하고 떨어진 커크의 눈물이 흙먼지가 묻은 마른 뺨을 뜨겁게 갈랐다. 노력에도 불구하고 조금의 화도 섞이지 못한 목소리였다. 스팍의 지친 눈이 애써 초점을 맞춰 본다.

“감정들…… 절망과 공포는 무지에 의해 생기는 것이지. 담지 못한다고 과한 것은 아니야. 우리가 아니라도, 누군가는 우주의 끝을 숫자로 정의할 수 있는 것처럼.”

“스팍. 바보 같은 소리 그만해. 날 울게 만드는 건 절망과 공포가 아니야. 후회와 분노가 하는 짓이라고.”

아쉬움. 모든 것이 부족해 생겨나는 후회와 공허함에 분노하는 커크의 눈동자가 파랗게 빛났다. 엔터프라이즈는 너무 멀고, 우주는 검고, 하늘은 어지러웠다. 달무리가 생겨나듯 물기에 흐릿해진 눈동자는 이제 차가운 열기로 성내고 있다. 패배를 인정하지 않고 그들을 버린 이름 모를 지적 생명체 따위, 다 분자수준으로 해체되어 버렸으면.

“넘치는 것은 양을 모를 때 일어나는 현상이지…… 준비가 부족한 것은 지식이 부족하기 때문이고.”

숨을 아끼라 말하기엔 정말 마지막일지도 모른다. 스팍의 목소리를 커크는 막을 수 없었다.

“나에 대한 후회는 불필요하네. 자네는 이미 내게 충분한 지 오래니까.”

세월로 짙어진 또 다른 자신을 떠올린 스팍이, 아주 잠깐 눈을 감았다. 이후의 시간이 없다 해도 만족을 인정하기에 부족함 없을 경험이었다. 함장으로의 능력만이 아니라, 그라는 인간의 가치 또한 스팍에겐 명확해진 정보였다. 수번을 마주친 죽음 앞에서 언제나 흔들리게 만드는 것은 후회뿐이다.

그제까지의 전부가 마냥 모자란 절박함. 아쉬움. 커크의 좌절을 완전히 덜어주지는 못한다 해도, 최대한의 확신을 주고 싶은 마음에 스팍은 애써 호흡을 골랐다. 벌칸의 육체는 여러모로 효율적인 것이었다. 그가 만약 인간이었다면 지금의 대화는 진작 불가능해진지 오래였으니까.

“자네의 안전에 내게 주는 정신적인 만족은 후회할 이유가 없는 결과야.”

“왜? 내가 함장이라서? 보호해야할 만큼 연약한 인간이라서?”

한심한 시도였다. 어떻게든 웃음을 덧붙이려던 커크의 입술이 처참하게 실패했다. 신기루같은 미소를 보인 것은 스팍이었다.

“아니. 자네가 내 친구이기 때문이지.”

“그래.”

그래. 그건 내가 할 말이야. 한 마디에 마음속이 가득 차 갑갑해진다. 수백 번 말한다 해도 부족할 것은 하나 둘 늘어만 간다.

“다른 때라면 신이 날 소리로군. 지금은 결코 아니지만.”

“어째서?”

“이런 특별함은 환영할 수 없어. 너무 다르니까. 마지막 같으니까. 마치, 마치…… 우리가 진 것 같으니까.”

“그렇지 않아.”

속삭이는 것처럼 작아진 대답은 단호했다. 한 겹 짙어진 눈동자 위로 긴 속눈썹이 드리웠다. 보이기 시작한 죽음의 그림자는 패배자의 숙여진 고개처럼 가슴을 후벼 파는 진실로 커크의 목을 조였다. 둔중한 주먹에 맞은 것처럼 숨이 막히고 눈앞이 깜깜해진다. 깜깜해진 눈을 비비며 날카롭게 세상을 향한 그의 눈이 스팍을 노려본다.

“내 앞에서 죽지 말게.”

“자네의 부탁을 들어줄 이유가 내겐 많이 남아있지.”

“이건 부탁이 아냐, 명령이라고! 내 앞에서 죽지 마, 어디 구석에서 썩어도 괜찮으니 내 앞에선 안 돼!”

“네…… 함장님.”

흐릿해진 입술 사이로 희게 이를 보인 스팍의 미소가 무서울 만큼 선명하게 커크를 반겼다.

“자네는 기어코 죽음을 속여 넘겼지.”

“아니, 그렇지 않아.”

“…….”

“내가 아니야. 우리가, 우리가 죽음을 이겼던 거야.”

다짐하는 푸른 눈동자는 강렬한 힘으로 의지를 뿜어냈다. 제임스 커크는, 과학적으로 그리고 법적으로, 세상의 상식에 당당하게 죽었다 살아난 경력자가 분명했다. 새하얗게 빛나는 찰나가 환상처럼 사라진 뒤 낯선 색으로 가라앉은 눈감은 얼굴은 그가 알고 있는 부함장의 얼굴이 아니었다. 이것일까? 유리 너머에서 잠겨들고 만 자신을 보며 스팍이 느꼈던 것은? 혐오스러운 침묵으로 생기가 사라진 얼굴에서 눈을 떼지 못하며 커크는 생각했다. 패자의 얼굴은 누구의 얼굴일까? 승패를 따지기 불가능할 거대한 공백이 그의 의식을 점령한다. 의심과 부정에 앞서 인식을 거부하던 영혼이 숨을 들이킨다.

아주 잠깐 혹은 영원이 지나고. 뜬 눈으로 보고도 믿을 수 없는 현실의 잔인함 속에서 생각이 멈춰버린 그의 머리를 뒤흔드는 전율이 일깨운다. 둥글고 큰 파도를 일으키며 세상을 뒤덮은 그림자는, 낯설고 서먹한, 이타적인 것이었고…… 익숙함이라곤 한줌도 없는 불명의 힘이었다. 그렇기에 커크는 쉽사리 그 정체를 깨닫지 못했다. 기묘한 원형을 그리며 황폐한 하늘을 가린 것은 엔터프라이즈가 아니었다.

벌칸의 우주선. 그 괴이한 우연이 처음으로 반가운 순간이었다.

 

이후의 순간은 탁한 배경의 연속이다. 소매를 적신 붉은 피를 무시하며, 붙든 손을 놓지 못하는 것은 의식적인 행동이 아니었다. 치료를 위한 격리를 머리로는 알면서도 마음으로 거부하던 커크의 고집은 기어코 닳아버린 의식으로 인해 끝났다. 놓아 버린 차가운 육체와 함께 흐트러졌던 의식이 돌아왔을 때, 즉각적으로 솟아났던 그의 불안은 손쉽게 정리됐다. 낯선 천정과 불투명한 벽 뒤에서 기다렸다는 듯 등장한 이들은 예상대로의 옷차림이었다. 벌칸 과학 아카데미의 제복을 입은 두 명의 곁에서, 한 걸음 가깝게 다가서는 이들은 아마도 의사일 것이다. 사라지지 못하는 경계심으로 주변을 살피는 커크에게 무미건조한 목소리가 말을 전한다.

“커크 함장, 엔터프라이즈가 당신의 연락을 기다리고 있습니다.”

언제 들어도 마음을 달래주는 이름이었지만 섬뜩한 기분은 사라지지 않았다.

“스팍은? 스팍은 어디에 있지?”

“사렉의 아들 스팍은 현재 안전합니다. 치명적인 손상은 치료되었고 현 시점에서 그의 육체는 31%의 회복을 성공해 안정을 찾았습니다. 7.2시간 후 86%에 도달할 것이 예상됩니다.”

계속해서 안도하게 만드는 정보의 연속이었다. 이어진 커크의 움직임엔 망설임이 없었다. 목적을 아는 확고함으로 걷기 시작한 그를 막아선 자는 아무도 없었다. 비키지 않는 그림자를 무시하기가 불가능 할 뿐이다.

“내 일항사를 봐야겠는데.”

“벌칸은 거짓을 말하지 않습니다. 그의 생명이 지속되는 것은 우리의 명예가 보증하는 사실입니다.”

“그리고 나의 생명 또한 빚을 졌죠. 제대로 된 감사 인사를 하기 위해 이성을 되찾아야겠으니, 미천한 인간의 감수성을 용서하시고 눈에 보이는 증거를 허락해 주시죠?”

“…….”

과하게 넘친 감정 탓일까? 그 뜻을 전하기에 충분했던 그의 질문은 답을 얻지 못했다. 스멀거리는 연기처럼 감겨드는 불안 속에서 미뤄놨던 분노를 되살린 커크가 두 주먹을 쥐었다.

“스팍은 엔터프라이즈의 부함장이며 연방의 장교입니다. 치료를 방해하지 않는 선에서 최소한의 확인에 대한 권리가 제게 있음은 서로가 알고 있을 텐데요.”

“바로 그 이유로 인해 즉각적인 면회는 추천되지 않습니다. 세포의 재생을 위해 격리된 이상 직접적인 방문이 허락된 것은 담당을 맡은 의사뿐입니다.”

과연, 그렇게 나오시겠다?

번듯한 이유가 덧발라진 거절에 커크는 웃고 말았다. 들끓기 시작한 기운이 깊숙한 곳으로 억눌리며 차갑게 다듬어진다.

부러 확실한 선을 만들며 높아진 어깨가 단단하다. 반듯하게 세워진 허리와 목으로 자세를 갖춘 그가, 느린 숨을 뱉으며 입술을 핥았다. 긴장이 사라진 눈에는 확신하는 자의 자신감이 돌아와 있었다.

“엔터프라이즈의 함장이 아닌, 제임스 티베리우스 커크로 다시 한 번 면회를 요청합니다.”

“……입장의 변화가 소유하는 자격에 대해 추가적인 설명이 요구됩니다.”

본능을 토해내는 그의 육체가 그 설명을 시작했다. 오메가를 찾는 알파의 페로몬이 낮은 천정과 넓은 벽을 가득 채우며, 주위를 압도하고서, 누구도 부인 못할 권리를 증명하도록.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

 

그리고 이틀이 지났다. 뜬 눈으로 30시간을 넘기다 반 강제적인 권유에 무릎 꿇은 커크는 눈 뜨고 나서야 그런 자신을 알았다. 눈 깜박 했더니 시간이 이렇게? 바로 그런 순간이었다. 지난 이틀의 다사다난함과 급박함은 조금 다른 의미로 평소와 달랐으니까. 아마도? 아마도. 불확실한 전부가 떠오르는 지금은 우선, 침대를 벗어나는 것이 먼저였다. 아무리 생각해도 늦은 것 같았다. 함장이 지각하는데 아무도 안 깨우다니 이 쓸모없는 인간들 쓸모없는 컴퓨터! 헐레벌떡 달려 나온 커크는 48초 뒤 함교에 도착했다. 함장의 도착을 알리는 목소리로 자신을 반겨준 엔터프라이즈의 수뇌부는 평화로웠다. 꿈을 꾸는 것처럼, 이상한 장난에 걸린 것처럼.

흠.

정기적인 박자로 삑삑대고 반짝이는 모니터를 둘러보며 현실 감각을 끌어낸 커크는 금세 이유를 봤다. 마른세수를 하며 신음을 흘린 그가, 의사의 명령으로 변경된 함교의 시간표를 확인한 뒤 자기 자리에 앉는다. 함장은 현재 정상적인 함내 업무가 불가능하며 우리 모두 죽고 싶지 않으니 이 새끼를 재웁시다! 그럽시다! 만장일치로 내려졌던 결정은 자발적인 기상이 있을 때까지 함장을 고립시켰다. 그 덕에 푹 자고 일어난 커크는 의자에 앉아 주위를 환기시켰다. 보고하라 외치는 목소리에 뒤따른 것은 다 괜찮은 현실이었다.

날짜로 따지면 그제일 날에, 벌칸 우주선과의 기묘한 대치상태에서 정지된 엔터프라이즈는 현재 소행성의 외곽을 부유하고 있었다. 쉴드를 펼치느냐 상대가 보유한 무기를 점검하느냐? 연방에 연락을 하느냐 마느냐? 기타 등등으로 상황과 이름을 놓고 보자면 일어나서 안 될 일이 일어나려던 순간은, 다행스럽게도 흐지부지된 과거로 그쳐 있었다. 그렇다고 안심할 상황은 아니었지만.

아무 이상 없이 한가로운, 그러나 긴장을 늦추지 않은 엔터프라이즈를 확인한 뒤에야 커크는 다음 행동을 고민했다. 함장의 건강을 염려해준 의료부대의 수장을 찾아 멱살을 잡는 것이 먼저일지? 재수 없지만 생명의 은인인 벌칸과의 기 싸움을 재개해야할지? 갈등은 곧 끝났다. 의료병동에서 찾는다는 소리에 의아하다는 듯 멈칫거린 그가 즉각적으로 기억해낸다. 함장을 찾는 병동의 부름이 좋은 소식이 아닐 수 있는 현실을.

병동의 둥근 침대위에 뿌리 뽑힌 나무마냥 놓인 것이 그가 기억하는 스팍의 마지막 모습이었다. 찐득한 불안과 걱정으로 초조해진 푸른 눈동자를 달래는 것처럼, 연락을 전하던 대원의 목소리가 서두른다.

“중령님이 의식을 찾으셨습니다.”

“2분 안에 도착한다고 해.”

그리고 함장은 함교를 떠났다. 뛰어서.

 

어떻게 해서 이렇게 되었는지는 길지도 않고 복잡하지도 않은 전개였다. 과다출혈과 장기손상으로 죽음의 직전에 굴러갔던 스팍을 주워간 것은 벌칸의 우주선이었고, 그곳에는 벌칸의 육체에 맞춰 제작된 각종 훌륭한 의료기구들이 남아돌았다. 생명유지를 위한 인위적인 호흡장치에 연결된 뒤 기본적인 세포재생부터 시작된 그를 보면서, 사기에 가까운 웅변으로 면회를 성공해낸 커크는 도저히 당장의 이동을 요청할 수 없었다.

엄밀하게 말해 사기는 아니었다. 그때그때 상황에 따라 어쩌다 보니 이렇게 된 둘 사이의 성적이고 생리학적인 신경 호르몬 관계는 거짓이 아니었으니까. 사회적이고 심리적인 관점에서 보자면 꼭 진실도 아니었지만, 지금 이 순간 들통 나지 않을 정도의 뭔가는 확실했다.

스팍의 곁에 다가선 커크가 형성해낸, 현재 진행형으로 발생하고 있는 무색무형의 증거는 분명 존재하는 것이었고 딱딱한 벌칸들도 부인할 수 없는 것이었다. 이성과 감정을 묻어둔 채 생존에 집중해있던 스팍의 육체는 주인도 모르는 본능에 쉽사리 따랐으며, 가능한 것은 당연한 것으로 인식될 수 있었다. 서로를 기억하며 안도하는 뇌파와 호르몬의 발현은 아무리 약하다 해도 확실한 물증이었다. 수치의 증가로 나타난 영향은 스팍의 실질적인 회복에도 도움을 주었으며, 이변이 아닌 반복으로 모니터에 기록된 것을 과학자와 의사들은 외면하지 못했다.

그럼에도 불구하고 커크는 스팍을 당장에 끌고갈 수 없었다. 숨도 혼자 못 쉬는 육체를 건드릴 마음은 그에게도 사라진 상태였다. 엔터프라이즈와의 랑데부로 혼자 귀환한 함장에게 많은 질문은 쏟아지지 않았다. 필요한 답은 먼저 제공되었고, 피와 먼지를 씻어낸 뒤에도 커크의 얼굴은 여전히 거칠었다.

“트랜스포트가 가능한 대로 끌고 와, 의사의 허락만 떨어지거든 곧바로! 그 뒤에도 계속 주시해야해.”

초췌해진 얼굴로 간략한 설명과 단호한 명령을 내리는 그에게 아무도 두번 묻지 않았다. 진행형의 현실에 집중한 엔터프라이즈는 그 뒤 약 8시간을 경계 태세로 버텼다. 커크의 주장이 벌칸의 장벽에 얼마나 먹혔을지는 모를 일이었으나, 필요한 만큼의 정보가 노출된 상황은 설득력이 높았다. 높은 확률로 스팍의 귀환을 확신하는 그였지만 그야말로 아는 것이 많았다. 이성을 앞세우며 규칙을 고수하는 벌칸의 도덕은, 사실, 무시될 때도 많다는 사실을. 그렇지 않고서야 우주의 정치를 그만큼이나 오래 할 수 없겠지.

부르튼 입술을 씹으며 커크는 화면 구석에 보이는 벌칸의 우주선을 노려봤다. 일반적인 경우였다면 걱정할 필요가 없었지만, 독자적인 문화와 그보다 더한 종족적 특이성이 상대인 이상 그렇지 않았다. 생리적이고 사회적인 이유로 인정받는 권리를 주장한 커크에게 벌칸은 쉽사리 양보하지 않았다. 인정할 것을 인정하고도 부족하다는 그들의 반박은 타당했다. 그들의 기준으로는.

“사렉의 아들 스팍이 정식으로 맺어지지 않은 것을 우리는 확신합니다. 그의 육체는 분명 당신을 인식하고 있지만 그 흔적은 미비하며 있어야할 증거를 충족하지 못합니다.”

“예. 그리고 내 왼손에도 반지는 없죠?”

공식적으로 아니라고 추궁하는 벌칸에게 커크는 그렇게 대꾸했다. 공식적으로 아닌 건 나도 알지만 비공식적으로 되는 건 너도 알고 나도 알지. 전혀 다른 뉘앙스의 단어와 예의바른 문장들로 이어진 대화는 최소한의 이해를 서로에게 주었다. 기죽지 않으며 면회를 획득한 커크는 그렇게, 의식이 없어 발언하지 못하는 스팍을 대신해 그의 귀환까지 성공시켰다. 새살이 돋은 육체로 돌아온 엔터프라이즈의 부함장에게 맥코이는 고개를 흔들었다. 스팍의 대꾸가 가능한 상황이라면 다양한 종류의 욕설이 쏟아질 타이밍이었다.

 

육체의 재구성 뒤 잠들어버린 스팍은 억지로 깨우려면 깨울 수 있는 상태였다. 아마도. 하지만 아무도 그러고 싶지 않았기 때문에 그는 그대로 꿈 없는 잠을 이어갔다. 시체는 분명 아닌 혈색 도는 얼굴이었다. 잠들어있는 스팍을 뒤로 한 채 재개된- 우주를 사이에 둔 정치적이고 개인적인 말싸움은 짧지 않았다. 각기 다른 사회의 상식과 불필요한 예의를 무기삼아 벌어진 대결은 제 3의 관람자 모두의 마음에 자기네 부함장이 저런 게 아니라 다행이란 예상외의 감사를 불러왔으며, 엔터프라이즈는 넓은 길로 돌아갔다. 사건사고에 대한 공식적인 보고를 모두 무사 귀환함! 으로 끝낸 커크는…… 잠들었었다. 꼭 누구처럼, 꿈도 없는 깊은 잠이었다.

그리고 그 잠에는 끝이 있었다. 무광의 비닐로 격리된 침대 위에서 죽은 것처럼 자던 스팍이 드디어 눈을 뜬 이 시점에서, 커크는 저 위의 일들을 설명해야했다. 스팍은 사건의 당사자였고, 그런데도 불구하고 관련지식이 제일 적었으며, 사실상 사건은 완벽히 해결되지 않은 진행형의 일이었으니까.

생각만 해도 빼곡한 목록이었지만 지금 커크의 입에서 제일 처음 나온 것은 안도의 한숨이었다. 죽지 않았고 살아있다 눈에 보이는 증거는 그런 효과를 주곤 했다. 아무리 잠깐이라도 없는 것보다 나은, 계속됨의 약속이지.

커크는 불필요하게 긴 단어로 구성된 예의바른 대화가 지긋지긋해진지 오래였고 지금의 그는 단도직입적인 설명만이 가능했다.

“스팍, 뭐가 기억나지?”

“전체적인 요약을 부탁드립니다.”

감상적이고 비논리적인 대화들을 모두 위기의 순간 일어나는 심신미약의 상태로 치부한 둘은- 그러니까, 무언의 대화로 그렇게 결정한 둘은, 말로 하는 대화를 주고받았다. 그 행성을 지나가다 피해를 본 건 그들만이 아니었다. 네로가 끌고 온 미래의 과학일지 불가능하지 않은 과거의 흔적인지, 그도 아니면 이도 저도 아닌지? 조사하기 위해 비정기적인 관찰을 나오던 벌칸의 우주선은 나름대로 유용했고 합리적인 우연이었다. 그래서 자네 몸이 그렇게 생생한 거야. 하기 싫은 말을 하는 것처럼 얼버무리는 커크의 말은 그러나 진실이었다. 엔터프라이즈의 의무실은 최첨단의 과학이 분명했으나 함내의 8%를 구성하는 비 인류에게는 가끔씩 큰 불편을 주곤 했다.

“그래서, 우린 지금 스타베이스 8로 일단 향하고 있네. 혹시 모를 영향이 있으니 검사받기 위해서지. 총괄적인 보고는 끝났지만 직접적인 경험자로 중령의 보고서도…… 급하지 않으니 가능해질 때 하도록 하고…… 그 정도? 그밖에 별 일은 없어!”

지극히 표면적인 설명을 공적으로 잘 끝낸 함장에게 의사는 고개를 저었다. 의식을 되찾은 환자를 마무리하며 트라이코더를 휘두르고 있던 맥코이가 한심하다는 듯 입을 연다.

“짐, 본론은 하나도 나오지 않은 것 같은데, 얼버무리지 말지 그래? 그 본론을 나도 꼭 듣고 싶어서 말이지?”

“…….”

의사의 말은 다 맞는 말이었다. 위기상황을 핑계 삼아 은폐된 구체적인 사항들도 병실에선 드러날 수밖에 없었다. 바로 곁에서 스팍의 상태를 처음부터 끝까지 챙기고 있던 맥코이는 무리하게 일어난 트랜스포트를 이해할 수 없었다. 껍데기를 간신히 채웠다 수준의 육체를 꼭 끌고 와야 했는가? 환자의 회복에 벌칸의 우주선이 압도적으로 유용한 것은 잠깐의 검사로도 확인되는 사실이었다. 그러나 그는 바보가 아니었기에 입을 다물었었고, 커크의 침묵이 만들어낸 끔찍하게 어색한 정적으로 지금 역시 그럴 때가 아님을 눈치 챘다. 혹은 그럴 환경이 아니거나.

“좋아. 에- 스팍 지금 상태에서는 자네를 의무실에 가둬놓을 명목이 없지만- 다 끝난 것은 아니니까 안심하지 말라고! 내가 그만오라 말할 때까지 매일 두 번의 방문을 지정해두겠어. 최소 1주일간 업무시간을 6시간으로 제한하고, 이쪽과 이쪽의 신경이 어쩐지 걱정되니 추가적인 검사를 내일 한 번 더 하지.”

“알겠습니다. 함장님께는, 수집된 자료를 검토한 뒤 보고서의 초안을 80분 이내로 보내겠습니다.”

죽었다 깨자마자 일하러 간다는 소리로 인사한 스팍은 그렇게 의무실을 나섰다. 검정색의 기본 유니폼을 입은 채 걸어가는 뒷모습이 유난히 길고 말라보였다. 잔뜩 찌푸린 눈으로도 입은 열지 못하겠는, 그래서 일에 미친 부함장을 붙들지 못한 채 마냥 입술만 씹고 서있는 함장에게 의사가 통보했다.

“공으로 마시는 스카치를 계속 마시고 싶다면 12시간 안에 해명할 것을 추천하네.”

마치, 커크가 그런 것도 모르는 어수룩한 녀석인 것처럼.

 

자리에서 혼자 일어서 사라지는 스팍의 뒷모습은 나쁘지 않았다. 편치 않은 마음으로도 커크는 자신의 업무로 복귀할 수 있었다. 의사의 지적은 굳이 말할 필요가 없는 것이었다. 엔터프라이즈의 모두에게 그리고 직접적 관계자에게 전해져야할 부가적이고 본질적인 설명이 아직 많다는 것은, 커크 역시 잘 알고 있었다. 하기 싫어서 미루는 것이 아니었다. 어떻게 정리해야할지 막막한 마음에 더 막막한 우주를 바라보며 용기를 얻은 그는 함장의 의자에서 생각에 잠겼다. 1 시간 순으로 시도하자 2 즉각적인 결과와 영향을 대비하자 3 외부에 연락을 한다면 누구에게? 3번에서 커크의 손은 자신도 모르게 입을 감쌌다. 절로 감기는 눈으로 잔뜩 찌푸린 채 흘러나온 신음을 막아본다. 그러니까, 그 정도의 추측은 그도 하고 있었다. 엔터프라이즈의 함장과 부함장이 그렇고 그렇다는 최신 뉴스가…… 공식적이고 비공식적인 통로로, 정말로 직접적인 관계자에게도 알려질 것이란 짐작 정도는 커크도 할 수 있는 예상이었다. 스팍의 아버지라든지, 뭐 그런 정치적으로 힘 있는 직계 혈족 말이지! 하하. 하하하. 하하하하…….

결론적으로 말해 커크는 큰 걱정을 하지 않았다. 그와 스팍의 사이에 생겨난 모종의 관계는, 밝혀져서 좋은 일이 아니었으나 피치 못할 원인이 있었고 어느 면으로 보자면 충분히 이해되는 것이었다. 그래서 후회가 없던 만큼 이제와 걱정할 이유도 없었다. 골치 아픈 부분은 뻔했으나 과도한 반응에 대한 반론 역시 준비된 상태였다. 죽는 것 보다야 낫지! 상당히 많은 항의를 해결할법한 대답이었다. 항의가 없어서 더 무서운 누군가에게는 어떻게 말해야 할지 아직 잘 모르겠지만.

 

보고서의 작성을 핑계 삼아 방문한 함장에게 부함장은 말이 없었다. 간략한 설명과 상황의 요소들로 내용을 추측하는데 부족함 없었을 그의 일항사는 어찌 보면 격한, 그리고 감정적인 커크의 해결방법에 대해 아무런 이의를 제기하지 않았다. 일차적인 전달에서 나왔던 그의 무반응은 두려운 것이었다. 주변의 눈을 생각해 미룬 것이라 희망하는 동시에 두려워하며, 매도 먼저 맞는 게 낮다는 마음으로 찾아온 커크에게 스팍은 여전히 말이 없었다. 아무렇지 않게 넘긴다는 증거로 착각하기란 불가능했다. 변명을 하는 것처럼 추가된 정보로 한층 더 구체적인 사항을 이해하게 된 스팍의 표정은 심상치 않았다.

아는 이는 읽을 수 있는 근심과 피로로 창백한 그 얼굴이 커크는 불만스러웠다. 어서 빨리 하나하나 따지는 얘기를 하라고? 기다리는 게 분명한 마음으로 입을 다물고 벽에 기대선 그에게 세상은 그리 호락호락하지 않았다. 정말로, 과도한 반응이었다. 불편한 침묵의 연장에 이를 갈고 발끝을 까딱거리며 이리 저리 헤매던 그의 시선이 말없는 얼굴을 쏘아본다. 그러다 드디어 알아차린다. 익숙한 무표정을 만들고 있는 것은 차분한 무관심이 아니었다. 굳어있는 눈썹 사이로 짙어진 미간의 주름은, 경멸하는 시선조차 줄 새가 없다며 당혹해하는 곤란이었다. 정말로 그거였다. 낭패한 얼굴. 큰일이 났구나 싶어 홀로 문제를 점검하는 스팍의 심각한 얼굴.

“그게 그렇게 큰일이야? 걱정할 이유는 나도 알지만, 많지만, 그리고 나도 마냥 환영하는 사태는 아니지만…….”

중얼거리며 의아해하는 혼잣말에도 스팍은 여전히 답이 없었다. 내면에 집중한 눈가에 그림자만 깊어진다. 이제와 벌칸의 평가를 걱정한다고 보기엔 뒤늦은 시점이었다. 아버지의 분노나 실망이 두려운 것이라면, 글쎄, 정말로 그렇게까지 실망할 부모는 아니라고 생각되는데.

커크는 사렉을 좋아하지 않았지만 그렇게까지 얄팍한 인격이라고도 생각하지 않았다. 사정이 사정인 만큼 약간의 비논리적인 실수는 용납될 구석이 있었고…… 시간이 흐른 뒤에도 그러했다. 커크는 이제, 조금 다른 의미로 스팍의 곤란이 불만스러웠다. 하필이면 나라 그런가? 물론 내가 좀, 아주 조금, 부모한테 말하기 벅찬 상대긴 하지.

껍적거리는 침묵에 답답해하던 그는 결국 그 짜증을 터트렸다. 어차피 벌칸 눈에야 어떤 인간이든 다 수군거릴 상대잖아!

“스팍. 난 네가 잠든 사이 혼인신고를 올린 게 아니야! 그…… 벌칸 과학자들도 그 얘기를 했고. 무슨 맺어짐? 엮이는 본딩? 하여간에, 정식의 관계가 이뤄지지 않았다고 과학적인 증거를 내밀던 걸? 그러니 그렇게 걱정할 만큼 큰 일은 아니지 않아?”

“…….”

툴툴거리는 목소리의 항의를 느꼈는지 어쨌는지. 시선을 맞춰온 스팍의 움직임은 한 박자가 느렸다. 생각이 가득한 깊은 눈동자가 해쓱해진 얼굴위에서 무서울 만큼의 강렬함으로 빛났다. 그리고 깜박깜박. 눈앞에 있는 것이 누구인지 이제야 알았다는 것처럼, 고개를 끄덕인 스팍이 입을 연다.

“벌칸의 문화에도 구애를 위한 적절한 관습이 존재하지. 어린나이의 정혼이 다수를 차지하는 방식이긴 해도, 개인의 의지에 따라 일어나는 다양한…… 경우가 존재하니까.”

“구애? 그런 단계는 이미 지난 걸로 생각되는데…….”

찡그리는 웃음을 짓고만 커크가, 거슬리는 것을 털어내는 것처럼 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그래 벌칸도 할 건 하겠지. 구애도 하고 연애도 하고. 말하자면, 스팍의 부모가 예외를 만들어낸 다양한 경우의 하나인 것을 그도 알고 있었다. 굳이 더 말해보자면, 현 시점에서 알려졌을 그들의 관계는…… 구애의 단계가 아니라, 그 다음으로 취급되겠지만. 연애라는 표현은 낯간지러운 소리였으나 혼전성관계라 통보되는 것보다는 마음 편한 상상이었다.

그리고 그렇게 생각하자면, 살짝 왜곡된 정보의 전달 정도는 처리가 힘든 일로 느껴지지 않았다. 까고 말해 애를 밴 것도 아니잖아?

흐으으음. 자기 생각에 잠겼던 커크가 잠을 깨는 것처럼 고개를 흔들었다. 불편은 예상되어도 불안은 없었다. 그러니 눈앞의 얼굴은 여전히 모를 것이었다. 뭘 그리 걱정하는 걸까? 지금 정말 걱정해야 할 건, 아마, 목숨을 위협했던 사건의 정의일 텐데. 해결은 요원하다 해도 예방은 시도할 수 있었다. 평소의 스팍이라면 자신의 사생활을 신경 쓸 여유가 없다며 진작 무시하고도 남을 일이었다. 기준을 그로 한다면, 사건의 위험에서 부가적으로 발생한 개인적인 피해는 소모적이고 의미 없는 것이었다. 아버지의 분노나, 벌칸 사회의 뒷말이나, 소박하게 퍼져나갈 다양한 루머 정도가 고작일- 음…… 가만있자.

그 이상 뭐가 있지? 그러니까, 구애의 단계를 뛰어 넘어 얼추 형성된 관계가 알려진 이상 그걸 노리고 일어나던…… 정말로 왜곡된 모호한 우연 역시 줄어들겠지? 이미 줄어있었지만? 잠정적이고 비공식적인 현상이라 효과가 없으려나? 어차피 비공식적인 시도인 만큼 상관이 없으려나? 음? 음음?

생각에 생각을 이어가던 커크는 자신도 모르게 불쑥 묻고 말았다.

“스팍, 혹시…… 그쪽에서도, 그러니까, 그쪽으로…… 찾고 있던 거야?”

“……내게 하는 질문이 맞는 문장인가?”

“그래! 그거 말이야, 그거! 공식적이고 비공식적으로 구애가 어쩌고 하는 그…… 그런 거? 그런 상대?”

“…….”

침묵으로 답한 것은 요구당한 이가 아니었다. 뇌에서 입으로 거침없이 흘러나와 구현된 엉성한 문장은 그 안에 답을 갖고 있었다. 말한 자는 말한 순간 그것을 깨달았다. 무서운 정적 사이로 덜컥거리고 턱 빠지는 소리가 들린 것도 같았다.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 

정말로 진짜? 미친? 꽃피는 봄날에 내가 흙탕물 끼얹었다고? 등등의 말은 나오지 못했다. 필요가 없었다. 감추지 못하는 충격에 휩싸인 얼굴만으로 충분한 전달이 가능했다. 괴성의 수준으로. 무슨 생각 하는지 훤히 보이는 그 앞에서 자세를 고쳐 본 스팍은 한숨을 쉬었다. 일자로 다물린 입술의 뾰족한 끄트머리에 아주 살짝 당겨지는 긴장이 생겼다 사라지는 것은, 그 기준이 스팍이라면 그렇다 칠 만한 동작이었다.

“짐. 비록 남용된 정보나 인위적인 오해가 존재한다 해도, 전제상황의 해결을 우선시한 목적의 타당함을 나 역시 인정하네. 그 이상의 조치 없이도 피해의 확대는 없을 것이라 추측하고 이후의 걱정은 불필요하다 믿고 있어.”

“-그리고 지금 자네는 내 질문의 답을 피하고 있지! 스팍! 확실하게 말하라고! 찾고 있던 게 맞아?”

“……질문이 지칭하는 행동에 최근 잦아졌던 비정상적인 우연을, 벌칸 우주선과의 이유 없는 조우를 뜻한다면- 나의 대답은 부정이지.”

“내가 한 질문의 대답이 아니군.”

“…….”

이번의 침묵은 의도적이었다. 꿀꺽꿀꺽. 소리 내 침을 삼킨 커크의 목구멍에서 수많은 말이 으깨지며 꿈틀댔다.

세상에 맙소사 정말이었어 스팍이 그 뭐냐 공식적이고 비공식적인 그런 상대를 찾고 있었- 아니 잠깐 잠깐. 그래 우후라도 그런 거였잖아? 그니까, 전염병 같은 게 아니라 평범하게 그래 그냥 평범하게! 연애하는 남자였지! 그러니까, 그러니까? 에 어디보자.

고장 난 신호등처럼 번쩍거린 파란 눈동자가 금세 가설을 만들었다. 두렵다고 확인하지 않을 수는 없었다.

“스팍, 너…… 벌칸을 만나려는 거야?”

“동사가 뜻하는 사건이 함축적인 관계를 의미한다면, 그래. 만나지 않을 이유가 없지.”

“아니 이제까지 달려들던 것들을 빵빵 차내는 걸 내가 봤는데?”

“거듭 말하지만 나는 불편한 우연들을 긍정하지 않으며 필요로 하지도 않아.”

“자네의 취향이 고상한 것을 의심하는 게 아니라,”

뚝 하고 커크의 말이 끊겼다. 음? 음음음음? 구하지도 않는다고? 스팍의 대답들은 뭔가가 비어있었다. 핵심을 은폐하며 나오는 설명처럼 장막아래 감춰진 덩어리가 선명했다. 마치, 그들은 필요했던 것처럼? 수없이 반복된 단어의 각기 다른 뜻을 커크는 놓치지 않았다. 놓치지 못했다. 벌칸의 상태는 분명 남아있는 세대에게 재생산을 권유하며 강요하는 엄청난 요인이 맞지만- 그건 사실 기정사실로 굳어버린 몇 년이었다. 지금의 대화에서 나오는 필요는 어딘지 모르게 개인적인 표현이었다. 국한된 사정으로 개체간의 차이가 존재하는 그런 느낌, 그런 기분!

감이라고 말할만한 본능의 발동이었다. 커크는 마음을 단단히 먹었다. 예상 못한 대화의 흐름에서 이제 그의 마음은 놀람을 가라앉혔다.

“스팍, 내게 말하지 않는 걸 말하게.”

“…….”

“어서. 난 이제 21분 뒤엔 함교로 돌아가야 해.”

시간의 낭비를 막는 그런 말은 커크가 할 말이 아니었다. 뒤바뀐 입장은 스팍에게 효과가 컸다. 직업정신이라 부르는 것만으로는 부족한, 뼛속 깊이 새겨진 버튼을 낭비 없는 영혼은 무시하지 못했다. 아무래도 남아있는 피로의 영향도 컸을 것 같다. 스팍이 생략하고 있는 사실의 부분은 여러 요소를 따져볼 경우 눈앞의 남자에게 한차례 공개된 정보였으며 그는 순간의 혼란이 지나간 뒤 혼자 힘으로 충분히 알아낼 정도의 지성을 갖추고 있었다. 71.4%의 가능성으로. 그래서 스팍은 입을 열었다.

“짐, 벌칸의 폰파를 기억하나?”

“……잊는 게 불가능하지 않겠어?”

“그 시점에서 자네에게 준 나의 설명이 얼마나 분명했는지 되새기기 힘든 나로서는, 이제부터 밝힐 지식이 무의미한 반복인지 유의미할 전달일지 구분이 힘들군.”

“몹시 말하기 힘들다고? 그래그래, 알아들었어.”

“…….”

직접적인 질책이 담긴 뾰족한 눈썹을 커크는 무시했다. 좀처럼 보기 힘든 망설임으로 느려진 것 같은 스팍의 입술이 다시 열린다.

“벌칸의 폰파는, 7년의 주기를 갖고 있다네.”

“……아.”

아아아아.

정보의 집합으로 말귀를 알아들은 커크는 그래서, 그 시점에서 확실하게 전해졌던 자신의 의견을 반복하려다 실패했다. 사회의 의도가 없는 태생적인 특성임을 아는 이상 하고 싶은 말을 참을 수밖에 없었다. 멸종위기에 속한 한명에게 그 종족은 정말 좀 많이 이상하다! 라는 소리는, 천하의 제임스 커크라 해도 못 할 말이었다. 어째서인지 여러 번 했던 말 같기도 했고.

부모와 자식과 친구에 이어 연인까지. 남편이든 부인이든 뭐든지 간에, 너무 많은 것을 상실한 벌칸은 커크 역시 잘 아는 것이었다. 그렇지 않아도 충분히 절박한 상황이겠지만. 아니, 정말로 필요가 더해지는 건가? 생각하면 생각할수록 종족의 특성이 아니었다. 고대의 벌칸은 햄스터마냥 새끼를 까기라도 했던 걸까? 아니면 짝짓기를 거부해 멸종 위기가 이미 있었던 걸까? 벌칸의 발정기란, 적극적인 다음 세대의 탄생을 제대로 저지하거나 거세게 강요하는 기묘한 것이었다.

그런 과거와 현실에 입각해서…… 얼마나 많은 벌칸이 짝을 잃고 괴로워 하는지, 혹은 생명의 위협을 느끼는지 커크는 확실히 알 수 없었다. 그러나 그 필사적인 상황만큼은 짐작이 가능했다. 과거에 아니었단 말은 아니지만, 분명 뭔가 늘어나 있을 조건이었다. 절대적인 숫자부터가 줄어있으니까. 그렇다고 있는 대로 긁어모아서 접붙일 짓도 아닐 테지만- 아니 그거야말로 꼭 벌칸이 상대일 필요는 없는 건데? 인종차별이 그렇게까지 독한건가? 죽을 지경인데도?

커크는 잠시 생각을 멈췄다. 죽을 지경인데도 버티던 예시가 그의 눈앞에 있기는 했다. 무서운 현실의 당사자는 태평한 얼굴로 그런 커크를 바라봤다. 7년은 과연 넉넉한 시간인가? 어차피 그들의 인생은 내일 죽어도 이상하지 않은 직업에 속해있었다. 그렇다고 아무것도 하지 않을 남자는 아니었고, 그렇지만 빵빵 차내던 건 맞았고? 아니, 아닌가? 벌칸의 기준에서 그 정도는 빵빵 쳐내는 게 아니라 관습적인 거절인가? 으으으……!

쉽게 멈춰지지 않는 굴레에서 빠져나오지 못하던 커크가 현실로 불려온다. 함교로의 이동에 걸릴 최소시간을 안다면 지금 출발하길 추천하네. 자신의 방에서 나가란 소리를 다른 의미의 단어로 전달해낸 목소리가 차분하다. 두 겹 아래 숨겨진 뜻이 궁금해 미칠 지경인 커크는 자신에게 필요한 것을 깨달았다. 그에게 필요한 것은, 냉정이었다. 더 이상 여기 있다간 호흡기관에 문제가 생길 것만 같았다. 아니면 고혈압. 그래서 커크는 자리를 벗어났다. 스팍의 얼굴은 휴식을 원하지 않아도 취해야 할 지친 얼굴이 분명했고, 그 역시 혼자 있을 시간이 필요했으니까.

“좀 쉬도록 해. 밥 먹고 잠 자는 그런 휴식 말이지. 나는- 일단 내 보고서에 딸려왔을 연방의 답변을 읽어보겠어. 혹시라도 추가적인 자료가 필요하다면 연락하고, 그리고, 뭔가 이상이 있으면 본즈를 찾고…….”

돌아오겠다 하려던 그의 말은 입에서 막혔다. 사태의 정리를 위한 솔직한 대화에 스팍은 좋은 상대가 아니었다. 교묘한 인품이나 건강상의 이유만이 아니라, 문제의 원인에 대한 관련이 지나치게 높아서였다. 결국엔 성격 문제겠지만, 하여간에.

 

함교로 돌아간 함장은 자신을 기다리는 보고서를 마주했다. 상부에 보내지기 전 최종적인 사인을 기다리는 의료부장의 보고서를 읽으면서 대충 4개 정도로 나눠져 돌아가던 그의 두뇌는 그날의 쉬프트가 끝날 때까지도 큰 수확을 얻지 못했다. 약간의 진전은 있었지만.

이 길은 어디로 가는 길일까 나는 왜 여기에 있나. 어차피 안개속이라 망설일 것 없던 그는 사실 이것이 블랙홀인지 화이트홀인지조차 몰랐기 때문에- 본즈를 찾아갔다. 조금씩 갖춰진 낯선 질문을 입 밖으로 말해보기 위해서.

꼭 그 이유만은 아니었지만 제일 괜찮은 이유였다. 두 번째는 정규 업무 시간에 얻을 수 없는 다른 모든 것이었으니까. 개인적인 사건에 대한 다른 시각이나, 친절하지 않아도 친밀한 목소리나, 마음은 아니어도 최소한 목구멍은 뚫어줄 술이나 뭐 그런 것들 말이지! 혼자 마시는 술은 중독의 지름길인 만큼 줄여야 할 습관이었다. 아마도? 아마도.

마음을 달래기 위한 개소리를 중얼거리며 친구를 찾아간 커크는 찾아온 순간 기억해냈다. 어떻게 물어야 할지 모르는 것은 상대가 바뀐다고 해결되지 않는다는 거. 정말 까고 말해서, 진짜 까고 말하기 힘든 것은 여전했다.

그러니 커크는 자기 입에서 나온 문장이 어디서 어떻게 구성된 것인지에 대해 듣는 이와 마찬가지 수준의 이해만을 갖고 있었다.

“본즈, 엔터프라이즈의 장교에게…… 가장 논리적인 결혼 상대는 누굴까?”

“……뭐라고?”

“이혼을 놀리는 게 아니야. 정말로 중요한 문제라고! 직업적인 특수성을 위해선 역시 이해심 많은 상대여야 하나? 정착한 상대라면 유지가 힘들겠지?”

“…….”

“물론 나도 알고 자네도 알지! 행복한 결혼생활은 같은 집에 산다고 다 되는 게 아니라는 걸! 하지만 역시 중요하지 않을까? 경제적인 부분도 고려해야겠지만 이 경우에 그건 일단 충족된 거라고 치고…….”

이 새끼가 대체 무슨 목적으로 이러는 걸까? 권력을 남용하며 하이포를 집어 들기엔 우회적이고 간접적인 공격이었다.

평소의 커크를 모르지 않는 맥코이는 뻐근한 눈가를 문지르며 열린 문을 닫았다. 할일을 다 끝낸 뒤 마음 편하게 족칠 계획이었다. 당연하지만 그는 그리고 이 시점의 모두는 22.3시간이 지난 뒤 일어나는 사태를 예상하지 못했다. 엔터프라이즈의 함장이 엔터프라이즈의 부함장에게 청혼을 한다 등등의 말도 안 되는 사태를 예상했다면 그들의 의사는 분명 강력한 조치를 취했을 것이다. 어차피 그 의견은 수락되지 못했고 제안한 쪽에서도 거절을 확신했지만! 그럼에도 불구하고 사건은 일어날 준비를 하고 있었다. 우회적이고 간접적으로, 상당히 정상적인 과정을 통해서.

 

그래서. 맥코이가 커크의 방문을 그럭저럭 감수한 것은 그가 그의 친구라서 만이 아니었다. 함장은 벌써 잊은 모양이었지만 갑자기 등장한 외계의 지성체에 끌려가 시달린 것은 그가 먼저였기에, 의사의 소견으로도 마무리가 필요했다. 쓰다만 보고서를 정리한 뒤 습관처럼 커크를 스캔한 의사는 적당히 평균치에 가까워진 수치를 확인하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 만족스러운 결과는 아니었지만 넘어갈 정도는 되었다. 어이 함장 여기에 싸인해. 후루룩 패드를 내미는 의사에게 함장은 펜을 달라 말했다. 읽지도 않고 날림으로 일하는 자신의 상관에게 의사는 몸에 좋은 하이포 한방을 세게 놔줬다. 아야아야.

그들의 함장이 지르는 비명이 마치 무슨 신호라도 된 것처럼, 저 끝의 기계를 점검하던 간호 장교가 자신의 퇴근을 알려왔다. 나가는 이를 배웅하며 병동의 불을 끈 맥코이는 자신의 구석으로 천천히 걸어왔다. 의료병동의 끝에서 코너를 돌아 존재하는 그의 작은 오피스는 아마도 추가적인 수술실로 설계된 장소임이 분명했지만 여러 사건을 겪으며 주어진 모든 침대가 거한 수술을 경험하다보니 존재의미를 잃어서 생겨나게 된 아늑한 장소였다. 통유리로 막힌 그곳의 벽은 바깥의 어둠으로 그럴싸한 분위기를 만들 수 있었다. 함내에 있는 기혼자들의 개인정보를 살펴봐야겠어. 불법적인 행동을 태연하게 중얼대는 커크를 바라보며 의자에 돌아온 맥코이는 다시 한 번 뻐근한 눈을 문지른 뒤 입을 열었다.

“처음부터 얘기해 보라고. 간략하게. 모처럼 여유 있는 밤인데 헛소리에 시달리고 싶지 않아.”

“처음? 처음이라니?”

“처음이 싫으면 중간이라도 상관없어. 시간 순이라도 지켜보라고. 무슨 일이야? 스팍에게 지구 시민권이라도 필요해 진거야?”

“……왜 그 이름이 나오는 거지?”

정말로 멍청한 질문이었다. 스산하고 멋진 코웃음을 흘린 맥코이는 안되겠다 싶어 새 커피를 만들었다. 코미디가 예고된 상황에서 술을 마셨다간 과호흡을 겪을 것이 두려웠다. 논리적인 결혼상대라니 세상에 그런 게 어디 있지? 역사서를 뒤지면 다 있겠지만, 오래전에 멸종된 걸로 생각되는데…….

커피를 따라온 의사는 잠시 허공을 바라봤다. 왜 내가 이런 생각을 해야 할까? 짐 커크와 친구가 된 자의 불행인가? 막연하게 멀어졌던 그의 시선은 잠시 뒤 현실로 돌아왔다. 지금 일어날 것 같은 대화는 아마도 의사라는 그의 직업에 원인이 있을법했다.

 

눈 있고 귀 있는데다 머리도 나쁘지 않은 대원들은 이미 온갖 가설을 형성해놓았다. 계속된 우연을 우연이라 하기 힘들어진 와중 벌어진 갑작스러운 사고와, 모두의 선입관에 따르자면 블랙홀에 함께 빠져도 먼저 탈출할 것 같은 벌칸 우주선의 기이한 친절과, 우연이든 필연이든 감사한 상대와의 때 아닌 자존심 대결이 행성간의 역사를 장식할까봐 마음 졸이던 십여 시간까지……. 자료는 풍부했고 상상력은 남아돌았다. 이런 저런 것들을 비아냥인지 짜증인지 모를 언제나의 말투로 늘어놓던 의료부대의 수장은 드디어 조용해진 상관을 느끼고 말을 멈췄다. 이제부터 본론인 만큼 한번 정도는 주의력을 환기시켜야 했다.

“그래서 말인데, 나야말로 질문이 가득하다고. 하지만 이렇게 친히 왕림하셔서 떠드는 걸 보니까 내가 준비한 질문은 필요 없다고 생각되는군.”

“에이 무슨 소리야 본즈- 주고받는 우리사이 좋은 사이지! 걱정 말고 말해봐!”

“미친 새끼야 내 할일을 하는데 내가 왜 걱정을 하냐? 직무 태만과 권력 남용을 걱정할 건 너라고 너!”

“태만? 내 인생에 아무리 많은 나태함이 있어도 이 안에선 없었어!”

“그건 그래. 직무태만이 아니라 과다노동이 문제겠지. 자발적인 거라 고소도 못하겠지만.”

“소송이라면 무슨 핑계를 대서라도 시도는 가능하지.”

“맞는 말이야. 업무환경의 성희롱으로 증인 요청이 들어올 경우 난 진실을 말할 수밖에 없으니 상처받지 말게.”

“또 그 얘기야? 진정하라고 그건 학생시절에 한번뿐이었고- 난 월급받기 시작한 뒤로 조신하게 지냈다고! 잘 알잖아!”

그것 역시 그랬다. 커크의 기준만이 아니라, 연방과 우주의 상식으로도 평균치에서 크게 떨어지지 않는 수위를 지켜온 것이 엔터프라이즈의 함장이었다. 아무래도 평균을 벗어나는 것은 1 제임스 커크라서 2 다들 젊어서 3 생김새가 나쁘지 않아서 4 나쁘지 않은 생김새의 남용 자체가 성적 압박을 일으킨다고 우기면 우길 수 있어서 5 기타 등등의 수정이 불가능한 이유들 때문이었다. 그리고 그 적절한, 어찌 보자면 최선을 다한 수위의 유지에는, 밀폐된 공간을 공유하며 5년을 함께 할 정해진 숫자의 인원 속에서 제일 윗대가리가 누구 하나 혹은 여럿과 자고 다니면 어떤 문제가 발생할지 절대로 알고 싶지 않은 커크의 의지가 강력하게 작용했다. 소소한 말과 건방진 웃음과 자유로운 손 등등에 으르릉 거리며 발을 걸던 맥코이 역시 많은 범위에서 인정한 일이었다. 어제 아니 그제까지는.

부함장이 치료받고 있다는 남의 우주선을 보며 이를 벅벅 가는 그들의 함장이- 함교에서 테스토스테론을 쏟아내는 것 역시, 평소였다면 그러려니 넘어갈 일이었다. 아드레날린이 넘치는 상황에서 무심하게 일어나는 발기 등등이 자연적이고 우연한 신체의 현상이라는 걸 의사인 맥코이는 누구보다 잘 알았다. 하지만 그는 훌륭하고 예민한 의사였으며 커크의 친구이기도 했다. 미묘한, 사실상 미묘하지 않은 차이를 누구보다 먼저 눈치 챈 것 역시 그였다. 정말 모르고 싶은 일이었지만 어쩔 수 없었다.

몰랐다면 얼마나 편했을까? 잠깐의 환상에 취했던 맥코이는 의자에 몸을 기댔다. 천정을 바라본 시선을 돌리지 않으며 그가 물었다.

“짐, 언제인가?”

“뭐가?”

“스팍과 잤던 날이 언제냐고, 이 개자식아.”

단도직입적인 의사의 말에 커크는 오늘 두 번째로 턱이 빠졌다. 그 입에선 나올 말이 없었다. 정곡을 찔린 얼굴에 눈을 돌린 맥코이는 길고 고통스러운 신음을 참지 않았다. 정말이라니 세상에 왜 하필이면 이런 녀석이 지구를 구하고 우주선을 구하고 포괄적으로 나까지 구했던 걸까.

왜 난 그때 그 자리에 앉아서 이런 놈이랑 친구가 되고 말았나. 자아성찰에 함몰되던 의사는 곧 정신을 차렸다. 우정을 지워도 찌꺼기가 많아서였다. 제임스 커크는 현 시점에서 자신의 상관이었고, 수백 수십 대원의 생명과 그 외의 많은 것을 책임진 남자였다. 그래서 그는, 레오나드 맥코이는, 냉철한 이성을 붙잡았다. 비틀거리지 않으며 일어선 그가 기어코 뜨끈한 아이리쉬 커피를 만들어온 것은 현실을 직시하기 위한 노력이었다.

“짐! 도대체 무슨 생각이었어? 아니 도대체 어떻게- 이 말은 취소네 방법은 알고 싶지 않아! 으으으으으!”

씨근덕거리며 뜨거운 커피를, 정확하겐 그 안에 과하게 포함된 알코올을 벌컥댄 맥코이가 의자에 주저앉았다. 목구멍을 타고 흐르는 뜨끈한 액체 위로 후끈하게 올라오는 술기운이 고마운 순간이었다.

“자네 둘이 끌려가서 뭘 어찌 당했는지는 대충 알고 있어. 그 이상이 있었던 거야? 외계인이 시키기라도 한 거냐고!”

“……생명의 위협이 존재하는 상황이던 건 맞지.”

“빌어먹을 심지어 더 전이란 말이지? 잠깐, 혹시 한번 이상은 아니겠지? 이거 설마 사고가 아니라 관계인- 아 이 말도 취소네 그것도 알고 싶지 않아!”

“외계인 탓이 맞아! 맞다고!”

맥코이의 비명은 절박했고 커크의 다급한 목소리엔 거짓이 없었다. 엄밀하게 말해 모두가 외계인 탓이었다. 거지같은 발정기를 가진, 논리적으로 짜증나는 외계종족의 한명.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

우후라는 하극상의 참극을 두려워할 여자가 아니었다. 그보다는, 누구도 해결하지 못할 완전범죄 쪽이 더 높은 확률을 갖고 있었다. 숨기 위해서 또한 아니었다. 관련자 모두에게 더한 스트레스를 주는 것으로 피해를 가중시키기 위해서겠지.

미궁에 빠지기 쉬운 함장의 죽음과 직접적인 개입 없이도 짐작되는 피해를 추측하던- 상상이 아니라 추측하던 본즈는, 힘들게 생각을 중단했다. 지금은 그럴 때가 아니니까. 그럴 때가 따로 있지는 않겠지만 혹시 있더라도 지금은 아니겠지. 엄밀하게 말하자면 우후라와 스팍은 헤어진 것이 맞았고 그렇다고 모조리 절단된 관계 또한 아니었으며- 어쨌든 지금은 이럴 때가 아니었다. 바닥을 보이는 우정을 박박 긁어모은 그는 아무래도 부족한 기분에 직업정신을 끌고 왔다.

함교의 긴장을 불필요하게 높이는 호르몬의 방출에 대해 의사는 지적을 삼갔었다. 너 새끼가 알파인 것은 진작 알고 있으며 더 알기 싫은 일이니까 자랑하지 말길 바라? 사실상 업무에 방해되니까? 한 마디 할 만한 상황에서 참고 넘어가던 것은 사실상 함교의 전원이었다. 눈앞에 칠 것이 없기에 의자를 붙드는 함장의 핏줄선 손이나, 이를 갈다가 입술을 씹어대는 함장의 열 오른 눈빛 등은 대원의 생명이 위협받고 엔터프라이즈가 휘청 거리는 때마다 한번 이상 마주친 장면이었다. 엔터프라이즈를 향한 커크의 사랑은 애욕에 가까운 소유욕이었고 그녀에 속한 전원은 그것을 알고 있었다. 그 정도는 변태소리도 못 들을 것이 우주선을 사랑하는 집단의 장점이었다. 엔진실에서 자위하는 인간형 종족은 하나 이상인 것처럼. 물론 잘못 걸리는 놈은 스코티에게 거세당할 위험이 존재했지만- 말 그대로 오일을 잘못 골라서 의료병동을 찾았던 대원 역시 하나 이상이었고- 어쨌든 간에!

지금 할 이야기는, 어쩌다보니 시작하고 만 중요한 이야기는 따로 있었다. 중단할 방법을 찾다가 포기한 맥코이는 한숨을 쉬었다. 미간 사이의 주름이 그 자리에 영원할 것처럼 풀리지 못한다. 손에 닿는 것을 멀리 치우는 것처럼 무의미하게 움직이던 그의 주먹이 한 순간 멈췄다. 그러더니 기운을 뺀다.

“좆질로도 부족해서 노팅을 했다는…… 자네의 사생활은…… 그 상대가 누구라 해도 내가 상관할 바가 아니네.”

“뭐라고? 어떻게 알았어 노팅을 한건! 설마 스팍이 말했- 을 리가 없는데?”

“……그럴 리가 없으니 몰랐지만 이제는 알지.”

“오.”

“…….”

그래. 오. 지적이기 그지없는 함장의 대답 앞에서 맥코이는 숨을 가다듬었다. 엄밀하게 말해 엔터프라이즈에는 함장의 대체재가 많았다. 조직사회란 그런 면에서 쓸모 있는 것이었다. 하던 말로 돌아가기 위해 그는 이를 악물었다.

“하지만! 자네의 사생활이 업무에 영향을 끼치기 시작하면 그걸 막는 것이 내 직업이지! 과다노동이 맞고 정신적 피해보상을 위한 임금협상이 급한 것도 맞아! 그리고- ”

그리고.

그리고 뭐가 있을까?

말이 끊긴 맥코이가 풀썩 주저앉는다. 언제 일어난 것인지도 모를 일이었다. 직업윤리에 맞춰 행동하려던 그의 뇌는 잠시간의 휴식이 필요했다. 생각 생각 생각을 하자. 잠시 뒤 그는 직업윤리를 멀리 던졌다.

공과 사를 구분하며 행동하기에 자신 역시 적합한 상태가 아니라는 것을 깨달아서였다. 감정적인 이유로 손상당해 못해먹겠다 밀쳐지는 것은 그들의 벌칸 부함장만 당하는 것이 아니었고 그런데 함장이 그 부함장을 어쩌고 했다니 아이고 사람 살려. 수많은 당황과 혼란을 애써 정리해보던 그는 자신에게도 낯선 스스로의 본심을 깨달았다. 그 상대가 정말로 그 상대만 아니었다면 모든 것은 덜 복잡했을 테지.

“이게 만약 자네가 항상 하던 짓이었다면 난 아무 신경을 쓰지 않았을 거야. 너도 벌벌 떨면서 나한테 달려오지 않았을 테고. 이미 끝난 일이고 지나간 과거잖아? 그런 상대가 질투나 욕심으로 성희롱 진정서를 내거나 할 일은 없을 테니까, 안 그래? 함장을 협박할 일도 없고, 사실 협박이 성립되지도 않지만- ”

“본즈, 그런 게 아니라도 스팍은 그런 짓 안 해.”

“…….”

뇌에서 입으로 필터 없이 중얼거리던 맥코이는 입을 다물었다. 그리고 커크를 바라봤다. 그러니까, 항상 하던 것들과 다르다는 것은…… 이미 서로가 아는 부분이었다. 뭐가 어떻게 다른지는, 이제 알아볼 차례겠지만.

뭐가 다르냐면 아마 처음부터 끝까지겠지. 상대와 상황과 그 수위까지도. 그러나 커크는 그 이상의 해설을 덧붙이지 않았다. 자신이 밝히기 힘든 부분이 많아서기도 했고, 이미 알려진 것으로도 맥코이의 걱정과 호들갑을 만들기에 충분해서였다. 지금 시점에서 에너지가 투자될 것은 그런 사소한 것들이 아니었다. 사실 거기에도 에너지는 투자되어야 했지만 그건 아무래도 직접적인 관계자들에게 국한된 요구사항이었고- 하여간에!

“본즈 그딴 거 신경 쓸 때가 아니라고! 스팍은 지금 도움이 필요해!”

“웃기시네 내가 지금 연락해볼까? 부함장에게 도와줄 거 있냐고 물어보면 뭐라고 할지 내기할까?”

“그러시던지 그 뒷일도 다 책임질 수 있다면!”

“으으! 으으으으!!”

막나가는 함장 앞에서 혈압이 높아지던 의사는 자신을 진정시켰다. 던져두었던 직업윤리를 되뇌면서 그는 내면에서 솟구치는 사적인 감정을 억눌렀다.

무의미한 폭력으로 문제의 원인을 제거하고픈 마음은 모든 인간이 한번 정도 겪는 것이었다. 짐 커크의 친구라면 좀 더 자주 겪을 수 있는, 그다지 특별할 것 없는 그런 상황. 그런 마음. 그래서 그는 다시 질문했다.

“어떤 도움이 필요하다고 짐작 하는 거지?”

“그걸 모르니까 내가 이러고 있지!”

“그러니까 아는 부분이라도 말해보라고 개자식아!”

“알았어! 진정하라고!”

모든 패닉의 시작은 어차피 자기였으면서도. 과장되고 재수 없는 손짓으로 맥코이를 가라앉힌 커크는 자세를 고치며 입술을 핥았다. 어디서부터 어디까지 뭘 말할 수 있는지 뭘 말해야 하는지? 분류되지 못한 머릿속을 털어내며 입술을 씹던 커크가 느리게 입을 열었다. 남에게만이 아니라 자신에게 향한것 같은 그의 중얼거림은 탁월하고 논리적이지 못했지만 기본적인 정보의 전달을 약간이나마 성공시켰다. 1.결혼? 결혼이 맞겠지…… 결혼으로 통할 수 있을 벌칸 짝짓기를 목적으로 스팍에게 '구애' 하는 벌칸들이 있다. 2.그들에겐 그들 나름의 필사적인 이유가 있다. 3. 물론 스팍은 수락하지 않고 있다 왜냐면 업무에 방해되니까? 아마도? 4.그러나 계속 그럴 수는 없을 것 같다 5.왜냐면 그들 나름의 필사적인 이유는 스팍에게도 생겨날 것이라서 6.하지만 먼 미래에 7.그렇게 멀지 않은 미래에 8.그러나 어떤 벌칸에게는 급한 일이고 9.그래도 스팍은 결코…….

“짐.”

“음?”

커크의 대꾸는 흐리멍덩했다. 명료함을 잃어가며 자아성찰의 늪으로 빠져가는 헛소리를 결국 끊어내고 만 본즈는, 보이지 않는 신과 우주와 제임스 커크의 인격형성에 영향을 미친 모든 것들을 원망하며 잠시 허공을 쏘아봤다. 그리고 눈을 돌렸다. 지금 여기서 뭘 하는 건지 모르겠다는 얼굴로 자신을 바라보는 친구에게. 짧은 코웃음으로 괜스레 말을 늦췄던 맥코이는 물었다.

“짐, 스팍이 벌칸과 결혼하면 안 되는 이유가 있나?”

“아니- 당연하잖아! 벌칸과 결혼하면, 스팍은 떠나고 말거라고!”

커크의 얼굴은 당당했다. 참 바보 같은 소리를 하는구나, 확실하게 의사를 전달하는 눈빛이었다. 다시 한 번 아마도 없을 것 같은 신과 기타 등등을 원망한 뒤 맥코이는 말을 이었다.

“스팍이 떠나고 말거라고…… 엔터프라이즈에서? 아니면, 자네에게서?”

“…….”

줄이 빠진 모터처럼 소리가 끊어진 얼굴 앞에서 맥코이는 피로를 느꼈다. 그래서 그는 대답을 기다리지 않았다.

“내 사견을 제하고 사실을 나열해 보지. 자네 뇌가 지금 좀 이상한 것 같으니 도와주는 거야. 어디보자…… 첫째, 스팍이 누구와 결혼을 하는지 마는지는 우리가 상환할 일이 아니다. 둘째, 개인적인 이유로 스팍이 지금의 5년 임무를 중도하차 한다고 해도- 그것 역시 우리가 크게 관여할 일이 아니다. 셋째, 자네가 하는 말들은 차별주의자로 오해사기 딱 좋으니 좀 더 적합한 용어를 찾도록 추천하고, 음, 넷째. 벌칸과 결혼한다는 것이 연방을 떠나는 걸로 직결될 필요는 없지 않아? 일단 우리 모두 스팍이 얼마나 일에 미친 녀석인지 알고- ”

후우우우우. 숨을 돌리는 의사의 긴 호흡이 낮은 천정을 따라 흩어졌다. 자신이 하던 말을 짧게 검토해본 그는 그럭저럭 괜찮다고 스스로에게 고개를 끄덕였다. 단어 선택을 조심하라고 지적할 입장은 아닐 수도 있었으나 외형의 특색을 핑계 삼아 놀리는 것과 결혼의 상대자로 특정 종족이 안 된다는 소리는 큰 차이를 갖고 있었다. 일단 그의 기준에서는. 그리고 그는 자신이 지금 짐에게- 그 짐 커크에게, 그녀석이 침대로 끌어들인 휴머노이드의 출신 행성은 최소한 두 자릿수가 넘을 것이라 소문났고 인정받는 그 제임스 티베리우스 커크에게! 차별주의자로 찍히지 않도록 말조심 하라고 말하고 있다는, 이 현실이 기가 막혔다.

“짐. 자네가 만약, 유치한 독점욕으로 권력남용을 하려 한다면 난 그 뿌리부터 발로 밟을 자신이 있고 준비도 되어있네.”

“…….”

“그게 아니라면, 친구란 이름의 저주받은 운명을 받아들여서, 최소한의 이야기는 들어 주지.”

피곤으로 충혈된 눈동자에서 전해지는 진지함은 무시할 수 없는 것이었다. 직접적이고 간접적으로 전달되는 맥코이의 제의가 어떤 뜻인지 커크는 모르지 않았다. 그래서 그는, 제임스 티베리우스 커크는, 생각하기 시작했다. 흩어진 조각이 어쩌다 보니 모여 만들어낸 전체는 사실상 그렇게 낯설지 않았다. 이유 모를 머뭇거림으로 미루고 미뤄온 자각이 드디어 찾아왔다.

“본즈. 내가…… 설마…… 좋아하는 걸까?”

“……아니? 그럴 리가 없지? 왜냐면 넌 아무한테나 노팅을 하는 병신 같은 새끼니까?”

미친 듯 깜박이기 시작한 파란 눈동자가 터지려는 전구 같다. 코웃음으로 시작되어 비웃음으로 끝나는 맥코이의 목소리가 커크는 전혀 거슬리지 않았다. 부루퉁한 말투 아래의 우정을 믿어서만이 아니라 다른 이유로 바빠서였다. 정말로 얻게 된 다른 시각으로, 어찌 보자면 객관적인 시각으로, 최근의 여러 사건사고를 바라보게 된 그는…… 경악했다. 떠오르는 잠수함처럼 나타난 새로운 가설에 숨이 막히고 기가 막혔다.

내가, 스팍을, 좋아한다고?

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

설마? 그럴 리가 없어? 정말로 아무한테나 그러는 남자는 아니었지만 다 이유가 있었어?!?! 온갖 변명을 위해 자세 나오는 커크를 맥코이는 외면했다. 유치함의 수준이 함량을 초과했을지도 모른다. 평균연령이 자기 나이보다 어린 집단에서 장기적인 계약으로 의사 역을 하다 보면 하루에 얼마씩의 분량이 정해질 수 있었다. 어리석음과 무책임함과 경험 없음과 철없음 등등의 소분류와 함께. 전혀 그럴 필요가 없는데도 맥코이는 소리를 질렀다. 병동의 불을 끄기 위해서였다. 어두워져가는 복도를 걸어가 터보리프트를 향하는 그들에게, 그러니까, 전염병을 치료하다 화장실에 가는 얼굴의 의료 부대 담당 장교와 눈밭위의 강아지처럼 부산한 함장이 만들어내는 엇박자의 걸음소리에- 각자의 위치에 있던 대원들은 크게 신경 쓰지 않았다. 신선한 부분은 많지 않았고 아무도 죽어가지 않았으니까. 리프트가 움직이는 잠깐 동안도 침묵을 고수하던 맥코이는 내리는 층에서 내리기 전에서야 굿나잇 인사를 했다.

“자네가 무슨 생각인지는 자네가 알아낼 일이야. 나도 물론 의대의 필수과목을 다 끝냈지만, 정신과 상담은 확실하게 내 담당이 아니고, 의학적인 소견이 나올 가치조차 없는 그딴 것에 우리 대원의 귀한 시간을 낭비하긴 싫으니까.”

함장의 권력남용은 시도조차 불가능할 싸늘한 목소리였다.

열린 문을 통과해 사라지는 친구의 등을 바라보다 문이 닫히는 것까지 바라보고 선 커크는, 확실히 말해서, 아무것도 시도하지 못할 상태였지만.

 

그리고 커크가 지금 시도하지 못하는 것 중에는 팔다리를 움직이는 것도 포함되었다. 함장의 쿼터는 실제적으로 맥코이를 포함한 모든 장교들과 같은 층이었지만 여전히 제정신이 아니던 그는 터보 리프트가 움직이는 대로 흘러갔다. 밤늦은 시각을 맞추겠다며 어둑어둑해진 엔터프라이즈의 맨 꼭대기에서 내리는 함장에게 적은 숫자의 대원들은 화들짝 인사했다. 반사적인 움직임으로 인사를 되돌려준 그들의 함장은 가능해진 것을 하기 시작했다. 움직이는 것, 걷는 것.

관점에 따라 작기도 하고 크기도 한 엔터프라이즈는 사람 발로 마음먹고 걷자면 끝이 없을 수 있었다. 건강을 위한 걷기가 포함된 설계였을지도 모른다. 바라보지도 못하고 외면하지도 못하는 무언가에 붙들린 것처럼 마음이 답답하고 불안할 때에는 잠들기가 힘들었다. 거대한 기숙학교를 아니 거대한 우주선을 싸돌아다니기 시작한 머릿속에 어떤 잡념이 가득한지를 당사자는…… 알고 있었다. 그래서 문제였다.

이게 뭐지 진짠가? 진짜면 어쩌지? 도대체 언제부터지? 물론 좋아하지 감정적인 애착 그따위 엄청나지 난 이미 그 얼굴 보면서 최소 한 번 확실하게 죽어나가기도 했고- 아오어어어 아무리 그래도 그렇지! 그래 물고 빨고 박은 게 판타스틱하긴 했지만 그것도 솔직히 제대로 된 건 아니었고…… 정말로 솔직하게 말해서 그렇게 판타스틱 원더풀 하진 않았어! 내 인생 넘버원은 아니라고! 순위권은 확실하지만? 으으? 으으으으?

커크의 머리에는 혼란이 가득했다. 그의 자문자답은 거의 항상 그랬다. 정말 내일 일은 어떻게 할 지 걱정되는 시간이었지만 그의 두 다리는 쉴 줄 몰랐다. 오래도록 걷고 또 걷던 그가 문득 고개를 들었을 때, 그 앞은 당연하지만 스팍의 방 앞이었다. 들어갈 생각도 없고 찾아갈 이유도 없던 곳. 지금도 있지는 않지만. 시간관계상 불가능할 테지만. 어쩌면 이미 한두 번은 지나쳤을 것도 같지만.

스팍이 뭘 하고 있는지 커크는 궁금하지 않았다. 죽기 직전이 아니라는 전제만으로도 그의 알 권리는 충족되었었다. 아마도. 어쩌면 스팍은 지금 그 문 너머에 없을 수도 있었다. 재생된 내장과 연결된 근육으로 심폐기능을 확인하겠다 휴게실에서 마라톤을 하고 있을지도 모르고, 자신이 없는 사이 과학실의 수백가지 실험이 무사히 진행되었는지 확인하고 있을지도 모른다. 그 외에도 최소 다섯 가지 정도의 이유로 다른 어떤 곳에 있을 수 있었다. 의사의 권고와 함장의 명령을 어길 때의 벌칸은 언제나 자기 나름의 근거가 타당했다. 아니, 자기 나름의 근거가 타당하다며 의사의 권고와 함장의 명령을 어기는 벌칸은 누구에게도 낯선 모습이 아니었다. 닫힌 문 뒤에 스팍이 없을 수 있는 경우의 수는 적지 않았다.

그러나 커크는 알 수 있었다. 스팍이 지금, 눈앞의 문 뒤에서 안전하게 존재하고 있다는 것을. 그 고립이 마음에 들면서도 마음에 들지 않는다는 자신 속의 목소리만큼이나 선명한 인식이었다. 어떻게 아느냐면, 새것은 아니라 해도 경험이 가득한 그의 오장육부를 뚫고 나와 직통으로 뇌에 꽂히는 무언가 덕분이었다. 본능? 우주의 가르침? 아드레날린 정키의 촉? 과거의 지식으로 현재를 유추한 높은 아이큐? 정답은 첫 번째였다. 이런 게 가능한 줄 들어는 봤어도 알지는 못했던, 아직은 생소한, 무언가. 어쩐지 쑥스럽고 이상하게 두려운 기분에 아무도 없는 복도에서조차 인정하기 망설이지는 그런 것. 알파의 직관. 무의식의 수집과 의식의 집중으로 얻어낸 새로운 감각의 성취. 갈구하는 소유욕의 단언.

커크는 그 순간 절감했다. 난 망한거야. 완벽하게 꿰인 고리가 철컹철컹 소리도 없이 생살을 헤집으며 이어지는 선명한 감각에 그는 몸을 떨었다. 등줄기를 훑어 내려간 차가운 공기 다음으로 온 몸의 피가 데워지는 그 느낌은, 심지어, 어색하지도 않았다. 생각과 판단을 하기 힘든 상황이었다. 평가를 거부하며 자리 잡은 무조건적인 한 줄은, 그러니까, 주장조차 아니었다. 추궁하거나 인정받을 필요조차 없었다. 그저 진실이었다. 이게 맞고 이게 옳다는 단순하고 명확한 진실. 긍정적으로 해석하기 힘든 각성은 어째서인지 부정적으로 비난하기조차 힘들었다.

그래서 그는 엄청나게 노력해야했다.

벨을 누르지 않고 이름도 부르지 않으며 문을 열고 들어가 생눈으로 확인 하고 싶은 이…… 좀 더 가까이 있고 싶은, 그 끝이 무엇인지 알게 되자 한 눈에 담기 힘들어진 무지막지한 크기의 이 욕구가 과연, 무엇인지? 그것에 불과한지? 아니면, 아니면, 그 이상이 기다리고 거기에 닿아야 하는, 다르고 더 큰 것인지?

이름을 붙이기란 쉽지 않았다. 혀끝에 나온 선명한 감각들을 그는 조심스레 굴려봤다. 수많은 이유로 오해와 착각이 가능한 상황이었다. 이미 존재하던 서로의 역사와 감정적인 애착에다가, 육체적인 기억이 더해지고, 거기에다 딱 좋다며 들이부어진 위기상황까지 있었다. 화학적으로나 심리학적으로. 그리고, 감정적으로. 정체가 무엇이던간에 엄청난 사건이기때문에 그는 신중할 수밖에 없었다. 신중해야했다. 초조하고 발작적으로 움직이려는 발에서 발로 무게 중심을 옮기며 그는 숨을 골랐다. 두려움은 분명했다. 단순한 흥분을 뛰어 넘는 다양한 감정에 성욕이 포함되는 순간은 커크의 인생에 최초가 아니었지만 1 정말 오랜만이고 2 상대가 기이하며 3 잡다한 군더더기가 너무나 많았다. 어떤 전개가 될지에 따라 많은 것이 걸려있다는 기분이 들었고 그에게는 잃을 것이 많은 상황을 즐기던 중독된 청춘이 있었지만 그런 경험은 지금 같은 상황에서 별다른 도움이 되지 못했다. 어쩌면 당연하게도 망설임이 가득한 것은, 애초부터 많은 것을 포기했기에- 사실상 잃을 것이 적었기에, 그런 청춘을 과거로 넘길 수 있었기 때문이었다. 커크는 자신의 지지부진하게 무모한 성장과정에 드물지 않은 애정결핍의 증상이 섞여있다는 걸 알고 있었다. 왜냐면 그건 사실 흔한 경우였고, 인생이 계속되고 있었으니까.

커크는 인생의 불편에 대한 자신의 책임을 부인하며 사는 삶을 살기에는 불필요하게 높은 아이큐를 갖고 있었고 안타깝게도 그것 역시 진행형이었다. 자신의 딜레마들이 흔하디 흔한 현대인의 증상인 것을 그는 잘 알고 있었다. 혹은 지구인의 증상. 손에 들어오지 못할 것을 원한다면 잃게 될 일도 없는 법이지. 원하는 자의 괴로움을 가능케 하는 것은 그 불가능에 대한 확신이 있을 때였다. 가질 수 없는 것에 끌릴 때마다 절대로 성공을 원치 않는, 믿지 않는 방어기제. 정말로 성공한 자들의 인생에 얼마나 많은 책임이 생겨나는지 그는 모르지 않았다.

수많은 역경과 고난을 뚫고 살아남은 자들에게도 인간관계는 거의 언제나 마지막의 관문이었다. 솔직히 정말 솔직히 말해서 커크는 자신의 인생에는 남은 시련이 더 많다는 것을 확신하고 있었고 자기가 아직 멀었다는 것도 알고 있었으며 어느 정도는 그 부족함에 안심하는 처지였다. 대체적으로는. 그의 청춘은 불행과 실패에 중독된 것이 아니었다. 그보다는, 정말로 중요한 것들에서 도망치기위해 상당량의 무의미한 성공과 기억나지 않는 승리를 되는대로 긁어모으던 것에 가까웠다. 하지만 그것은 이제 과거였고, 전부는 아니지만 조금이나마 과거가 맞았고, 종결된 것들이 있었으며 그는 성장했고, 그리고, 그리고…….

우주선의 복도는 끔찍하게 조용했다. 완벽하게 조정된 조명과 온도 아래에서 커크는 몹시 혼란스러웠다. 몽유병에 걸린 사람 처럼 남의 방 문앞에 서있는 것으로는 아무런 답을 얻지 못할 것이고 문제만 가중될 것이 분명했다. 힘없이 움직이기 시작한 그는 한 번도 뒤돌아보지 않으며 자신의 방으로 걸어갈 수 있었다. 알고도 모르던 것들이 모습을 드러내며 이름을 요구하자 뒤엉키는 것은 순간이었다. 떼어버리기 힘들 자기 머리 하나만으로도 그는 충분히 벅찼고 누군가는 이미 그 존재만으로도 기름을 붓는 것이나 마찬가지였다.

뭔가가 그렇다면, 그러니까, 정말로 그렇다면, 내가 원하는 것은 무엇이며…… 원하는 것이, 가능한지? 가능할 수가 있는지? 이미 일어난 일인지? 나는 지금 회피의 골목에 들어와 있는지 그저 약간 고개를 숙였을 뿐인지?

붙은 것처럼 다물인 입술 안에서, 그만이 들을 수 있는 고통스러운 신음이 목을 아프게 하고 가슴을 무겁게 했다. 크게 뜬 눈동자 뒤로 비명이 가득한 머리는 그 진정에 여러 시간이 걸릴 일이었다. 급박한 상황에서야 뒷일이고 뭐고 가리지 않고 움직이는 머리와 입과 팔다리로 유명한 그였지만, 지금은 서두르거나 필수적일 이유가 없었다. 굳이 말하자면, 그를 제외한 세상에는.

그래서 그는 방으로 돌아가 문을 잠갔다. 자동으로 진행되는 컴퓨터의 처리가 아니라, 자신의 명령으로.

 

심신이 피로한 가운데 잠들려고 노력한 커크는 당연하지만 무척 안 좋은 꿈을 꾸고 있었다. 잊으려는 노력도 하지 않으며 전면적으로 무시해온 과거의 뜨끈한 순간이 확대되고 불어나는 그런 꿈이었다. 찰박거리는 물에 몸을 담근 것처럼 익숙하고도 낯선 감각에 취해 있던 육체에서 그의 이성이 문득 깨닫는다. 어떤 표정인지 기억하지 못한다고. 왜냐면 과거의 순간들에서 그는 얼굴을 볼 수가 없었으니까. 그리고 동시에, 더듬어 오는 손가락처럼 눈앞의 얼굴이 선명해지고 표정이 만들어진다. 더러움이 사라진 깨끗하고 보송한 피부로 새파랗게 흐트러진 앞머리 아래에서 자신을 향해 열린 눈동자는 어둠에 가까웠고 태양에 가까웠고 바닥을 모르고도 망설임 없이 뛰어 들 수 있었고 그를 기다렸다는 듯 붙드는 마지막의 미소는-

괴성을 지르며 일어선 그의 의식은 한참 뒤에야 맑아질 수 있었다. 땀에 젖은 피부가 방안 공기에 춥다며 오도도 소름이 돋아난다. 짧은 숨을 뱉고 삼키며 주변을 인식한 커크가 자신을 깨운 것을 기억해낸다. 그 미소를 언제 봤냐면 그때였지. 나는 두렵고 말하기 힘들게 넘쳐나는 이유들로 눈물이 난다고, 이제 죽을 것이라고 이따위 끝이라고 화를 낼 기운이 모자라 좌절하게 되던 그때. 위로의 목적이 아닌 솔직한 목소리로, 고스란히 드러난 얼굴로, 자신 또한 두렵다고 눈물을 감추지 않던 그때의 얼굴. 그때의 스팍.

하필이면 다 죽어가던 그런 때라니? 그의 머리는 심각하게 망가진 것이 분명했다. 끄집어낼 과거가 그렇게나 많은데 그런 걸 골라야겠어, 정말로? 무릎을 껴안고 고개를 파묻으며 커크는 신음을 뱉었다. 스스로를 저주하며 이대로 썩어 문드러지고 싶다 뒹굴던 그는 그것만이 아니란 것을 천천히 깨달았다. 구체적으로 말하자면 그때의 한 컷은 아니었다. 그보다는, 무의식의 여러 자료가 알아서 재구성 되며 슬라이드쇼를 보여준 것일지도 몰랐다. 어쨌든 지금의 그에게는 고마운 참고자료가 아니었지만.

내 심신은 요즘 나에게 잘해주지 않고 있어. 혹은 너무 잘해줘서, 질식사를 당할 것 같기도 하고? 으으으으으. 욕실의 거울 앞에서 커크는 절망했다. 발밑에서 혹은 머리위에서 혀 차는 소리가 들린 것도 같았다.

 

그러니까, 느리고 무겁고 질질 끌리는 걸음으로 하루를 일찍 시작한 짐 커크는 그날의 컨디션이 좋지 못했다. 네 시간동안 누워서 제대로 의식이 끊겼던 순간은 사십분이 고작인 기분이었다. 아마도 그것은 사실이었고 그날은 할 일이 적은 그런 날이라 더 힘들었다. 하릴없는 분위기로 평화로운 함교에 앉아 함내의 스케줄과 진전을 확인하던 그는 몇 줄을 넘어가고서도 스팍의 스케줄을 생각하고 있었다. 오후의 시작과 함께 의무실에 약속이 있고 그 뒤엔 과학부서의 몇 명과 회의가 잡혀 있었다. 함교의 업무는 공식적으로 재개되지 못한 시점이었으나 오늘 하루를 멀쩡히 걸어 다니며 해치운다면 당장 밤에라도 나타날 것이 분명했다.

 

후우우우. 한숨과 함께 눈감은 함장은 넓은 의자에 등을 기댔다. 수그러든 어깨와 잔뜩 찌푸려진 눈썹은 고민이 가득해 보이는 모습이 맞았다. 풀죽은 모습으로 혹은 숙취가 지독한 모습으로 공간을 차지한 함장의 모습은 여러 범위로 그를 아끼는 주변의 대원들에게서 상당량의 동정심과 호기심을 불러냈지만, 그 외의 여러 가지를 포함해 궁금한 것이 엄청나게 많은 함교의 전원은 아무것도 묻지 못하고 있었고 그런 이유로 위안을 줄 수도 없었다.

업무 중 잡담을 경멸하는 부함장이 자리에 없는 이상 함장에게 몇 마디 하는 건 평소보다 쉬웠다. 그렇지만, 대화의 주제가 자리에 없는 상황에서 대화를 시작하기란 쉽지 않았다. 공적인 필요가 분명한 상황에서 미묘하고도 사적인 이유로 진전이 힘들 때는 더욱 그랬다.

함교에 앉아있는 엔터프라이즈의 엘리트 집단에게는 확실하게 말해 권리가 있었다. 연방의 하나가 맞는 벌칸 우주선과 우주적인 규모의 눈싸움을 하던 함장은 이유에 대한 설명을 제공하지 않았다. 돌아온 것이 자신들의 부함장인지 그 부함장의 시체인지 모르던 잠깐의 공포는 의무병들의 수군거림과 함장의 깔끔한 인정으로 해소되었지만, 그 상처는 심각했던 것이 분명하고 그 이후의 모습은 아직까지 많은 이들에게 공개되지 않았으니까. 거의 언제나 부함장이 함께하던 알파 쉬프트의 대원들은 그 걱정과 불안과 답답함이 더 컸지만 지금으로서는 믿고 기다리는 것이 유일한 방법이었다. 유일하다기 보다는…… 그들의 상식선에서 선호되는 경로란 것이 정확했다.

그러니 그날 저녁의 매스 홀은 조용했다. 다들 할 말이 많은데 최대한 조용하게 하기 위해 노력하고 있었으니까. 마치, 주변 모두가 똑같은 화제로 떠들지 않는 것처럼.

집단의 분위기를 흩트리지 않으며 나타난 함장은 겉보기에 별 변화가 없었으며 오고 가는 인사에 제공되는 대답 역시 무난했다.

“부함장은 회복중이고, 오늘 과학부서 업무를 재개한 걸로 알고 있네. 의사의 금지는 확고했지만 고집으로 지지 않는 성격인 만큼 함교에도 조만간 돌아올 것이 예상되지?”

입술만 올라가는 함장의 미소는 빈틈없었다. 보는 이를 긴장하게 만들고 아는 이에게 예의를 찾게 만드는 그의 미소 앞에서 모두는 섣부른 접근을 삼갔다. 그들의 인내심은 보상받았다. 더 좋은 상대가 금세 나타나 기다리던 모두를 축복했다.

 

한산해지려는 매스 홀에 이제 막 들어서는 과학부서 대원들은 아무 잘못된 것을 느끼지 못하는 자연스러운 걸음이었다. 대여섯이 넘는 숫자의 낯익고 새파란 무리 중에는, 혼자 검은머리가 아닌데도 혼자 검은머리인 것처럼 눈이 쏠리는 뾰족한 눈썹과 귀가 있었다. 디저트를 끝낸 이들은 일어서려던 자리에 다시 앉았으며 디저트를 가지러 가려던 이들은 빈 접시 앞에 다시금 주저앉았다. 어색하지 않은 소음 속에서 생기려던 긴장은 탈카당 하고 발로 움직여진 의자 소리에 그 시작과 끝을 가졌다. 먹는 건지 마는 건지 음식을 앞에 두고 장난치던 짐 커크가, 자신 앞의 빈자리를 요란하게 티낸 것이다.

여기에서 저기까지 확 하고 쏠리는 시선은 소리가 없이도 요란했다. 그 정도의 소음은 무절제한 인간의 어쩔 수 없음으로 용서하던 스팍조차 뒤따라 고개 돌릴 정도로.

“미스터 스팍!”

뒤따라 이어진 크지도 작지도 않은 목소리는 그만큼 요란하지 못했지만 열배는 선명할 수 있었다. 이름을 부르고 고갯짓하는 커크의 의도는 눈이 없고 귀가 멀어도 이해될 수준이었다. 그래서 스팍은, 함장의 앞자리에 앉았다. 자신의 식사와 함께.

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

 

“스팍.”

“함장님.”

“…….”

커크와 스팍이 주고받은 말은 대화의 시작이 아니었다. 그저 인사였다. 희멀건 스프를 떠먹는 스팍의 손은 흔들림 없었다. 평소보다 더 퍼런 기분이 들기도 하지만 그건 아마 옷 때문 일거야 싶게 멀쩡한 모습이었다. 함장과 부함장의 사이에서 생겨난 엉성한 침묵은 곧 밀려났다. 멀지 않은 테이블에 자리 잡은 과학부서의 대원들이 기다렸다는 듯 달려드는 여러 부서의 대원들에게 정밀한 대답을 하고 있었다. 불안과 의혹의 뭉게구름이 피어나지 않는 것을 봐서는 부함장의 일상복귀가 성공적이었을지도 모른다. 아니었다면 진작 병동으로 끌려갔겠지? 뭐라고들 떠드는지 듣고 싶은 마음 반, 남들의 말이 모조리 한귀로 흘러가는 마음 반으로 굳어져있던 커크의 몸이 움직이기 시작했다. 식사가 목적이 아닌 자세로 입술을 씹고 있던 그가 조용히 물어본다.

“이제 괜찮은 건가?”

“적절한 활동에는 무리가 없지.”

짧게 옮겨진 시선으로 커크와 눈을 마주친 뒤 빵 하나를 칼로 자르는 스팍은, 그의 말대로 적절해 보였다.

입안이 바짝 마르고 머릿속이 시끄러운데도 나오는 말이 없는 것에 커크는 숨을 골랐다. 그 역시 적절한 활동에 무리가 있지는 않았으니까, 적합한 대화 정도야 껌이었다. 그래서 그는 대화를 이어갔다. 일 얘기 하면서.

“어, 말하는 걸 잊었는데, 보고서는 어제 넘어갔어.”

“추가적인 자료에 대해서는 3.7시간 후 완료되리라 예상되네.”

스팍의 대답은 여전히 적절했다. 확신하는 것처럼 짧게 끄덕이는 그에게 커크 역시 고개를 끄덕였다. 자연스러운 대화였고 흐름이었다. 너무나 자연스럽고 너무나 아무렇지 않고 너무나 일상적이었다. 언제 이렇게 길게 썼냐 싶게 빠짐없이 작성된 스팍의 보고서는 두 번 읽기 위해 십분 이상의 시간이 걸렸었다. 그렇다고 완벽한 것은 아니었다. 그러니까, 커크의 기준에서는.

“벌칸에 대한 것도 거기에 포함되나?”

불쑥 튀어나온 질문은 커크의 것이었고 당황한 것도 그였다. 사실상 당황할 이유는 없었는데도. 못할 말을 한 것은 아니지 이미 보고되고 기록된 사건이니까? 벌칸 우주선의 등장과 퇴장은 어차피 사건의 일부야? 으으으음. 이성으로 인정하는 것들인데도 커크는 자기 허벅지를 붙들어야했다. 차게 젖어드는 손바닥을 느끼며 그의 어깨가 긴장한 것은 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 못할 말을 한 것이 아닌데도 이러다 잘못해서 넘어갈 화제가 두려우니까.

물론 스팍은 아니었지만. 뾰족하게 올라간 눈썹은 보통의 범위였다. 날카로운 시선이 무언으로 알려온 것은 불편이나 거부가 아닌 다른 것이었다. 그의 대답은 딱딱했지만 그것이야말로 항상 그런 것이었다.

“그들에 대한 부가적인 보고가 추가될 가능성은 인정하지만 지금 시점에선 아니지.”

“……왜냐면 다 끝난 일이라서?”

의도하지 않은 만큼 갑작스러운 질문이었다. 달각거리고 내려놓아진 숟가락 소리에서 숨는 것처럼, 커크는 눈을 찌푸리고 입술을 깨물었다. 의미심장한 공백을 만들고 있는 부함장의 목덜미 어딘가에 시선을 숨기며 그는 생각했다. 난 어쩌면 정말로 입조심을 해야 할 필요가 있을지 몰라. 물어볼 생각이 없었던 만큼 바라는 대답이 긍정인지 부정인지 판단할 수 없었다. 대답을 바라는지조차 의문스러운 상황이었다.

그러나 뱉은 말은 주워 담을 수 없었고 그렇게 된 이상 책임은 모두 자신의 몫이었다. 언제나 그렇듯이.

확실하게 말해 건강해 보이지 않는 눈빛으로 자신을 쏘아보는 부함장에게 간신히 눈을 맞추며 커크는 큰 소리로 침을 삼켰다. 식사를 중단한 뒤 어색해진 테이블 위로 스팍의 두 손이 가만히 내려앉는다. 어딘가 지루하다는 것처럼 혹은 지쳤다는 것처럼 함장을 바라보는 그의 얼굴은 그러니까, 꼭 커크의 존재로 인해서는 아니었다.

“개인적인 곤란과 그에 대한 수리의 성과를 묻는 것이라면, 그렇다고 할 수 있지.”

“어떻게?”

“아버지와의 직접적인 대화가 이뤄졌고 결과는 만족스러웠으니까. 공식적인 행동은 불필요하며 비공식적인 요구 또한 현 시점에서는 무가치하네. 부적당한 접촉이나 무례한 인사에 대해 내가 느낀 불편을 그도 충분히 이해했으며 동의했어.”

커크의 입에서 안도의 한숨이 터지는 순간이었다. 뭐가 어떻게 된 건지 전혀 모르겠는 대답이었지만 한 가지는 분명했다. 스팍이 느낀 불편을 초래한 원인에 벌칸이 포함된다면 그 벌칸은 심각하게 내일을 걱정해야 한다는 정도로는. 사렉은 누구에게든 확실한 첫인상을 주는 인물이었고 조금이라도 그를 알게 된다면 견해가 굳어지는, 그런 캐릭터였다. 그러나 커크의 평화는 짧았다. 금세 갑갑해진 목을 흠흠 거리며 쓴맛을 뱉는 것처럼 찌푸린 푸른 눈이 테이블 위의 허공을 헤맨다. 뭔가가 일단락됐다 전달받은 것 같은데, 본질적인 부분의 내용은 전혀 감이 오지 않는 것을 그는 뒤늦게 깨우쳤다. 그러니까, 말하자면, 스팍이 느낀 불편의 근본적인 문제라던가…… 그런 것들에 대해서.

정말로 생각하기 시작하면, 그런 근본적인 문제에 대해 어떤 해결책이 제공되었었는지 커크는 생생히 기억하고 있었지만. 쓴맛을 뱉다 혀를 씹은 것처럼, 신음을 삼키며 고개를 흔들던 그는 잠시 뒤 재개된 소음에 정신을 차렸다. 포도 알을 칼로 떼어내고 있는 부함장의 앞에서 덜컥거리고 의자를 끌어온 함장이 부르튼 입술을 핥으며 질문을 이어본다.

“그래서 어떻게 하기로 한 거야?”

“여러 선택의 장단점을 고려중이지.”

“그니까, 결혼…… 에 대해서 말이 나온 거냐고? 이미 나온 거던가? 그리고 자네는 할 건가?”

“……가능성은 언제나 존재하는 법이야.”

당연하신 말씀이고 자연스러운 사실이었다. 친숙해질 만큼 자주 접해온 벌칸의 우회적인 말투가, 정말이지 쓸데없을 때만 직선적인 스팍의 말투가 커크는 갑자기 불만스러웠다. 내가 지금 바보가 된 기분이라서? 이런 기분 역시, 앞자리의 녀석 덕분에 익숙해질 만큼 여러 번 겪은 것이었지만, 음. 음음. 음음음음!

포도 알을 반으로 자르는 스팍의 칼끝이 반짝였다. 도대체 누가 포도를 칼로 잘라 먹는지 궁금한 적은 없었지만 손을 쓰지 않는 벌칸과 숙식을 같이 하며 커크는 배운 것이 많았다. 어쩐지 평소보다 창백해 보이는 입술 사이로 포크 끝이 사라진다. 깨끗하게 면도된 뺨이 그늘을 만들지 않는 선으로 서늘한 각도를 만들고 있었다. 정체된 시간 속에서 해쓱해진 얼굴을 보며 까칠한 목덜미를 괜스레 긁어본 커크는 지난 며칠을 돌아봤다. 정말로 가치 없던 싸움과, 무의미한 생명의 위기와, 고지식하면서도 강인했던 벌칸의 우주선을 떠올리며 그는 호흡을 가다듬었다. 굴곡이 격했던 며칠에서 남는 것은 그것뿐이지 않았다. 그래서 그는 다음의 말을 할 수 있었다.

“나는 어때?”

“…….”

“그거, 결혼 말이야.”

“나는 아직 지구 태생의 농담에 대한 이해가 극히 부족하며- ”

“농담이 아닌데.”

“…….”

“결혼해 주시겠어요?”

진담이 맞다고 선언하는 커크의 얼굴은 정말로 진실해 보였다. 기묘한 확신이 슬그머니 나타난 눈동자는 귀신에 혹은 우월하고 괴상한 지적 생명체에 쓰인 것처럼 차분했고 그의 요청에는 군더더기가 없었다.

스팍의 대답 역시 그에 맞는 명료함을 갖고 있었다.

“대답은 거절이네.”

“너무 빠르잖아! 질문이라도 좀 하라고? 신중하지 못한 판단은 자네 취향이 아니잖아!”

“자료의 수집을 위한 질문이나 판단이 필요한 문제가 아니- ”

라고, 반박하던 스팍의 말이 갑작스레 중단되었다. 인공적으로 조용해진 주변 환경을 인식해서였다. 지금의 대화를 계속하겠다 의지가 넘쳐나는 함장을 보며 스팍은 아주 약간 자신을 버렸다. 그보다는 체념했다는 쪽이 어울릴 입장이었지만, 어찌 보자면 배려가 분명했다.

“이 이상 관련 주제의 대화가 필요하다면 7.4분 후 장소를 바꾼 뒤 재개하도록 하지.”

“왜? 아, 그래, 포도든 뭐든 마저 먹으라고.”

그가 먹고 있던 과일은 포도가 아니었지만 스팍은 굳이 정정하려 들지 않았다. 그들의 함장은 대화가 이어지는 것 자체가 이득이라 생각하는 경우가 많았다. 과육을 찌르던 포크가 엇나가며 접시를 긁은 것은 잠시 뒤였다. 평소였다면 묻히고 말았을 잡음이 불쾌한 강도로 울려퍼졌고, 부자연스럽고 의심스럽게 조용해진 매스 홀에서 깜짝 놀랐다는 듯 몇 명이 숨을 뱉었다. 그것이 전부였다. 소리의 원천을 향한 시선은 전무했다. 무의식의 반사 신경마저 조절할 만큼 집중한 주변을 재확인하며 스팍은 포크를 내려놨다. 이것 역시, 어느 정도는 체념한 부분이었다. 오래전에.

그리고 약간의 시간이 흘러갔다. 고집스럽게 식사를 끝내고 사라지는 함장과 부함장의 뒤에서 메스 홀은 폭발했다. 급증된 소음과 공기의 움직임은 은유적인 표현을 물리적으로 따라가는 수준이었다.

복도로 나와 서자마자 커크는 뒤를 돌아봐야했다. 소음은 엄청났다. 꽈당거리고 헐떡거리며 일어난 무게이동은 파괴적인 속도로 뒤섞이는 각종 언어에 곧바로 가려졌다. 남의 일에 관심이 많은 인간사회의 단점은 아니었다. 밀폐된 공간 속에서 적나라하게 발생한 내부 스캔들을 대할 때의, 정당한 반응이었다. 이 정도는 단체의 정신건강에도 좋을 거야. 고색창연한 홀로그램 드라마보다 낫지!

함내의 최고책임자로서 도덕적인 판단을 내린 커크는 그렇게 자신의 언행이 초래한 영향을 받아들였다. 불신과 농담과 흥분으로 뒤섞인 대원들의 소동은 사실 굉장한 도움이었다. 뭐에 도움이 되었냐면, 저 중의 하나로 섞여 소리 지르고 싶은 그의 정신에.

하지만 이미 시작된 일이었다. 망설임 없는 걸음으로 걸어가 사람이 적은 회의실을 찾아낸 스팍의 뒤에서 커크는 숨을 가다듬고, 문을 닫았다. 지극히 개인적인 문제에 대한 해결을 논의하기에는 과하게 공적인 장소란 생각이 들었지만 수많은 직장인의 환상 속에는 사무실 책상 위에서의 섹스가 포함되곤 했다. 반지와 꽃다발이 없다고 프로포즈의 의미가 퇴색되는 것은 아니었다.

빈 테이블에 두 손을 짚으며 자리에 앉은 커크는 더없이 진지한 얼굴로 자신의 프레젠테이션을 시작했다.

첫째 너에겐 필요가 있다.

둘째 그 필요의 상당부분은 내게도 있는 필요다.

셋째 우리는 이미 할 걸 다 했기에- 그렇게 나온 조합에서, 서로의 이득을 얻어내는 성공적인 결과가 성취된다는 것을 사실로 알고 있다.

“그러니 우리는 결혼하는 게 좋겠어.”

커크의 발표는 간단했다. 허황된 내용도 아니었다. 지나치게 압축된 요약이라 볼 수 있었지만 직접관련자인 스팍은 발표의 핵심을 이해할 수 있었다. 삼단논법이 가능하기엔 빈틈이 많은 논리였지만 어떤 식으로 결론이 도출되었는지 유추하기란 어렵지 않았다. 스팍은 의자에 등을 기댔다. 커크에게서 나오는 이런 식의, 일견 그럴듯한 사유로 제공되는 황당무계한 결정은 그에게 낯선 것이 아니었다. 직접관련자로 수락하게 되었던 최근의 개인적인 경험 역시 이와 비슷한 시작이었다. 스팍에게 필요가 생겼고, 커크에게는 그 필요를 채워줄 방법이 있었으며, 하나의 필요가 채워지는 것으로 다음의 필요 역시 채워졌었다. 처음이자 마지막이 아닌 관계에서, 그 시작에서, 그들이 공통적으로 원한 것은 욕구의 해소나 절정만이 아니었다. 그것으로 인해 해결된 위험과 그 덕에 유지된 스팍의 자유 그리고 그 자유가 선택한 직업이- 현실의 계속이, 그들이 얻은 이득이었다. 정확하게 말해서 스팍의 이른 퇴직이나 불명예제대를 혹은 사망을 피하는 것이 그들의 목표였다.

그리고 그들은 성공했었다. 일시적이라고 해도…….

하지만 지금은 그때와 달랐다. 즉각적인 위협으로 인해 간과할 수 있었던 사소한 변수는 늘어나 있었으며 그 중의 몇은 쉽게 무시해선 안 될 것이었다. 현재 스팍에게 제시된 커크의 제안에는, 제한적인 정보와 편협해진 시각으로 인해 빈틈이 가득했다. 예를 들어 스팍의 필요에는 다른 해결방법이 존재하고 커크의 필요는 대체가 가능한 것이며 눈앞에 내던져진 요청은 엄청나게 극단적이며 그 논리의 빈약함이 허무할 정도다, 등등으로.

그러나 스팍은 입을 열지 않고 있었다. 여러 대답을 떠올리며 상황의 전개를 예측해본 그는 불필요하며 소모적인 에너지의 낭비를 확신했다. 그의 침묵 앞에서 커크의 얼굴은 자신감을 얻고 있었고 확신이 가득한 푸른 눈동자는 많은 이에게 익숙한 것이었다. 이것은 그것이었다. 아무도 모를 과정으로 떠오른 새로운 계획에 유레카를 외친 뒤 빠져들고만 함장의 얼굴. 일단 해보지 않고선 옆을 보지 않겠다는 본능으로, 단호하게 앞을 향한 고집 센 얼굴. 스팍은 커크의 밑에서 적지 않은 수의 임무를 함께 하며 그 얼굴을 처음 보는 것이 아니었다. 그렇기에, 경험이 많았고 이해가 높았기 때문에!

스팍은 가장 효율적인 경로를 정할 수 있었다.

“짐, 자네의 제안이 참신하며 호의로 발생한 것을 인정하면서도 나는 절대적인 이유로 인해 자네와의 결혼을 거부할 수밖에 없네.”

“왜? 시간이 아직 많아서? 7년이나 남은 건 확실해? 자네의 신체가 특수한 경우라는 건 자네가 제일 잘 알잖아!”

“…….”

직선적인 질문들은 충분히 납득되는 불신이었다. 스스로도 알고 있는 약점이 다른 이의 입으로 나열되는 것은 분명 단순한 과정에 불과했지만, 스팍은 기묘하게도 감정적인 반응을 보이는 스스로를 깨달았다. 저장된 지식이기에 반복적인 강조가 불필요할 경우 불쾌감을 느끼는 것은 그렇게까지 크게 어긋난 일이 아니었다.

하지만 스팍은 자신의 내면이 요동친 것을 용납할 수 없었다. 그에게는 고독한 여유와 정제된 명상이 필요했다. 이 대화를 종결할 이유가 늘어난 셈이다.

“자네와 나의 조합은 법적으로 그리고 실제적으로 구성될 포괄적인 관계에 본질적인 요소를 결여하고 있어서야.”

“그게 뭔데? 육체적인 동등함이 부족하다는 소리는 아니겠지? 벌칸의 폐활량이나 약력에 미치는 건 인간인 이상 불가능한 일이지만- 우린 이미 육체적으로 문제없다는 걸 알고 있잖아?”

“……결핍된 요소에 대한 자네의 무지 또한 내 의견을 뒷받침하네. 나의 해석은 정확하며 나와 있는 제안이 개인의 인생에 미치는 영향을 생각한다면 당사자인 나의 의견은 존중되어야하지.”

“…….”

“추가적인 보고서는 다음 베타 쉬프트 전에 전달 될 거야. 관련 주제에 새로운 대안이 떠오르지 않는 한, 지금의 대화가 재개될 필요는 없다고 생각하겠어.”

회의실을 벗어난 스팍은 뒤를 돌아보지 않았다. 방음처리가 완벽한 회의실에서 커크는 고민했다. 새롭게 던져진 문제는, 시간을 때우기에 딱 좋은 모호함을 갖고 있었다.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

 

보고서를 마무리하던 벌칸의 손이 일정한 속도를 잃으며 가라앉는다. 마지막 문단을 점검하며 의견을 확신하기 전 다시 한 번 전체를 돌아봐야 했다. 사건의 영향과 그로 인한 손실은 한정된 자료를 보완하지 못했으며 만족스럽지 못한 결론에 갈등하던 그는 억지스럽게 현실과 타협했다. 그날의 일지를 남기며 공식적인 하루를 끝내던 스팍의 눈이, 은연중에 미뤄놓았던 아버지의 이름을 읽는다. 오랜만에 가졌던 대화와는 아무런 관련이 없는, 실제적으로 관례에 불과한 공문이었다. 현재 엔터프라이즈의 목적지를 확인하며 기회가 생긴다면 이러저러한 물건의 정보를 구해 달라는 사렉의 부탁은 뉴 벌칸 콜로니의 대사로 연방의 함선에 요청하기에 과하지 않은 것이었다. 사적인 인사를 찾을 수 없는 몇 줄의 문장은 오래전의 기억과 현실의 감정을 뒤섞게 했다.

 

업무의 연장에 불과한 딱딱한 문장을 되읽으며 스팍은 아무도 모르게 혼자만의 미소를 지었다. 굳이 수신인을 더할 필요가 없을 텐데도 구체적으로 명시된 자신의 이름 탓일까. 자신의 짐작을 뒷받침할 증거가 부재한다 해도, 숨겨진 호명은 어쩐지 사과처럼 읽혔다. 감사의 인사처럼 불필요할지는 몰라도 무의미한 것은 아니었다. 여유 있어진 마음은 아버지에 대한 이해가 늘어있기에 가능한 것일지 모른다.

어두워진 화면에서 멀어진 스팍의 시선이 허공을 향한다. 몇 개의 벽 너머 막연하고도 적나라한 우주를 인식하며 그는 아버지와의 대화를 되새기기 시작했다.

 

알려야할 이유가 없어서인지, 그 전달의 대상에 자신의 아버지는 제외된 것인지, 아니면 그저 아는 것을 안다고 말하지 않은 것인지? 표면적으로 사렉의 반응은 스팍의 예상을 벗어나지 않았다. 여러 해석이 가능한 상황이었다. 사건이라 말하기 부족함 없을 소란의 이후 처음으로 아버지와 인사하던 스팍은 곧 알 수 있었다. 자신을 구조하는 과정에서 연방의 함장과 비공식적 마찰을 일으키고, 그 덕에 추가적인 개인정보를 습득했던 벌칸의 몇 명은 수다스러운 자들이 아니라는 것을. 그 발견은 스팍을 안도하게 했다. 은연중의 걱정을 깨달을 정도의 해방감이었다. 벌칸에서의 삶과 이어진 현재가 마냥 평화로운 것이 아니라 해도 그의 애정은 분명한 것이었고 그 안에는 아버지의 의견 또한 포함된 것이었다. 이해가 불가능하지 않은 커크의 정보 공개는 고의가 아니라도 편치 않은 요소였고 사렉과의 대화에서 그 영향을 마주치지 않은 것이 스팍은 만족스러웠다.

 

그렇기 때문에 그는 사렉의 제안들에 분노하지 않았다. 그것들 또한, 호의로 인해 제공된 것이라 믿고 있어서였다. 동의는 하지 못해도 존중은 가능했다. 반복된 대화는 애정의 증거일지 모른다. 격식을 갖춘 표현으로 장기적인 해결을 종용하는 사렉의 얼굴은 신중했다. 벌칸의 본딩, 그 맺어짐을 위해 엄격히 골라낸 상대를 추천하는 아버지의 행동은 사실상 책임감 있는 벌칸의 부모라면 누구나 할 만한, 해야 하는 수순의 의무였다. 폰파의 피해와 영향이 적어진 지금 이성을 유지하고 있는 스팍은 감정적인 반발 없이 주제에 대한 논의를 이어갈 수 있었다. 실제적으로도 반감이 적어진 대안이었다. 아버지의 행동과 의견은 논리적으로 타당하며 합리적인 이유를 갖고 있었다. 대화의 흐름은 평화로웠고 스팍의 결정은 사렉에게도 낯선 것이 아니었다. 어쩌면 일부러 잊고 있을 무언가를 상기시키기 위해 아들은 한참이나 말을 골라야 했다.

“스팍, 나의 제안은 합리적이며 너의 이득이 분명한 결과를 확신할 수 있다. 거부하는 것을 이해하기 힘들구나.”

“아버지의 의견이 적절하며 얻게 될 이득 또한 인정하는 것입니다.”

“그렇다면 어째서 반대하는 것이냐?”

“근본적으로 동의하기에 가능한 결론입니다. 본질적인 요소를 간과하지 않겠다는 제 결의는 아버지에게도 낯선 것이 아닙니다.”

“현 시점에서의 선택지는 분명하며 나의 전달은 강압적인 것이 아니다. 이해를 위한 추가적인 설명을 요청해야겠다.”

“…….”

이어질 대답에서 필요불가결하게 연상될 것은 이제껏 피해온 대화의 하나였다. 생겨나는 긴장은 대답의 무게나 부족함에 대한 의심으로 인해서가 아니라, 가늠하기 힘든 영향에 대한 우려였다. 서두르는 것인지 회피하는 것인지 모를 마음을 달래며 눈빛을 바로 한 스팍이 그렇게 화면 너머 아버지와 시선을 마주했다.

“아버지, 아버지와 어머니의 결합은 가정의 성립과 인생의 행복을 이뤄낸 성공이었습니다. 시작의 예외성에서 얻어진 차이를 쉽사리 이해하지 못했던 어린 제가 물었었죠. 어째서 어머니와 결혼한 것이었냐고. 논리적인 결과이며 타당한 선택이었다는 그때의 대답은 지금의 제안들과 같은 당위성을 갖고 있었죠. 그때의 저는 미숙했고, 이치를 알기에 벅찬 나이였으니까요. 이해가 힘들었던 관계의 가치는 시간과 함께 배워가야 깨달을 수 있는 것이었습니다.”

“…….”

“성공적인 본딩이 가족 구성원 모두와 사회에 미치는 혜택을 저는 온전히 수혜했다 생각하며, 그에 감사드립니다.”

사렉은 한동안 침묵했다. 스팍의 감사 인사가 비논리적이라는 지적 또한 나오지 않았다. 사랑은 사실 논리적인 것이었다. 무지한 자들이 이해하지 못하면서도 믿을 수밖에 없던 먼 옛날과 온 우주의 태양처럼, 존재를 아는 이상 부정하지 못하는 진리였다. 젊던 그의 진실에 대한 믿음과 갈망으로 성취된 증거의 하나가 눈앞의 아들이다. 현실에 휘말려 잊는 순간이 아무리 많다 해도 다시금 믿게 되는, 믿게 하는, 추억을 되살리고 기억을 찾아주는 실체였다.

그녀를 사랑했기 때문에 결혼했다는 사렉의 뒤늦은 고백은 근본적으로 같은 대답이었다. 그의 선택을 논리적으로 뒷받침해 타당하게 만든 가장 큰 이유가 그것이었다. 그러니까, 스팍은 결코 비논리적이고 감정적인 고집에 사로잡혀 있지 않았다. 사랑의 존재와 능력을 알고 있는 그로서는 궁극적이고도 본질적으로 그에 대한 추구를 결정할 수밖에 없었다. 그의 논리에는 허점이 없었다. 무한한 위험과 실패의 확률을, 아름답고 절실한 것들이 상쇄시켜준다 스팍은 믿고 있었다. 알고 있어서였다.

영혼을 나누며 시간을 공유하는 것은, 사랑하는 자와 함께할 일이지. 조건이 아닌 목적으로 내려진 결정이었다. 그 길에 아무리 많은 장애가 있어도 그는 두렵지 않았다. 경험으로 갖게 된 신념은 아무리 많은 반론이 등장해도 버텨낼 힘이 가득했다.

유전적인 배경으로 인해 스팍에겐 논리적으로 낭만적인 기질이 있었다.

우주를 사랑하는 자는 누구나, 조금씩은 그러했지만.

 

여전히 뒤죽박죽인 것이 많아 보이는 심신에도 불구하고 스팍은 중심을 되찾고 있었다. 마음속에 평화가 가득하지 않아도 적당량의 조화는 균형을 잡기에 알맞았다. 재개되는 정규업무의 준비를 끝마친 뒤 잠을 청한 벌칸 부함장은 엔터프라이즈의 보호 속에서 안정된 정적에 빠져들었다.

함장은 아니었지만. 엔터프라이즈 한복판에서 청혼을 하고 거절을 당한 그녀의 함장은 상태가 좋지 못했다. 그 정도야 농담으로 치부될만한 업무환경이었지만 직접적인 지식이 과도한 주변의 반응은 그렇지 않았다. 본인의 반응 역시 그렇지 못했고. 전자는 당연했으며 후자는 복잡하고 불확실했다. 함장이 부함장에게 무슨 소리를 했는지, 아니, 무슨 소리를 질러 댔는지 한 시간도 걸리지 않아 강제로 전달받게 된 맥코이는 몸소 커크를 찾아왔다.

“미친 새끼야?!”

“나도 아니까 소리 지르지 말라고!”

“주제에 아는 거라곤 삼류 드라마뿐이겠지!”

적지 않은 숫자의 대원들처럼 과한 보너스를 준다고 웃어넘기지 못한 것은, 맥코이야말로 직접적인 지식을 주입받은 입장이어서였다.

마찬가지의 이유로 그의 황당함은 제일 컸다.

“무슨 난리를 친 줄이나 알아? 설마 진심으로 한 소리야?”

“그럴걸?”

“도대체 왜?”

그러게. 왜지? 왜 그랬을까 내가? 가늘어진 눈으로 고뇌하는 커크의 얼굴은 과장된 집중력으로 진위를 알 수 없었다. 이거야말로 이제껏 불가능했던 깊이의, 새로운 수준의 삽질이라고, 어처구니없다며 자신을 추궁하는 친구의 앞에서 짐 커크는 입술에 침을 발랐다.

“필요했으니까? 필요를 충족시키기 위해서 나올만한 제안이었어, 아마도?”

웃기는 소리를 하고 앉은 커크의 얼굴은 멀쩡했다. 이미 한차례 설명회를 거친 뒤라 수월한 대답이었다. 의식적으로는. 안 좋은 방향으로 벌칸을 닮아가는 자신의 친구에게 맥코이는 한숨을 숨기지 못했다. 그러지 않았다. 과장스러운 손짓으로 무언의 항의를 표시한 뒤 흘러나온 그의 목소리는 진지했다.

“짐, 결혼이 필요한 사람은 아무도 없어.”

“무슨 소리야 모든 관습은 필요로 인해 발생한 거라고! 전략적인, 아니, 정략결혼은 이미 역사 깊은 전통중 하나잖아!”

“아이고 그러세요. 그래서, 오늘 이 순간 도대체 누가 그딴 게 필요한 거죠?”

“누구냐면!”

“…….”

“…….”

엉성하고 한심한 침묵이 그들을 감쌌다. 좁은 휴게실을 차지하고 있던 커크의 얼굴에는 물음표가 가득했다. 누구를 향하는지조차 모를 혼란의 총천연색 효과에서 맥코이는 결국 고개를 돌리고 말았다. 이런 걸 함장이라고 믿고 따르는 쪽이 이런 놈과 친구인 것보다는 편안하지 않을까. 확신하는 그의 앞에서 커크는 결국 어깨를 늘어뜨렸다.

“본즈 걱정하지 마. 내가 아무리 진심이었다고 해도, 스팍은 이미 거절했으니까."

“당연하지? 내일부턴 부함장도 함교에 나갈테니 제발 이 이상 뒤숭숭하게 만들지 말라고!”

“뭐가 뒤숭숭한데?”

“뭐가? 당연히 엔터프라이즈가? 짐! 정신 좀 차려! 대원들의 불안을 진정시키는 게 함장의 의무라고!”

부함장과 함께 소리를 일부러 하지 않으며 맥코이는 숨을 가다듬었다. 할 말이 너무 많아 고르기 지친다는 그의 표정은 커크에게 익숙한 것이었다. 매정하게 사라지는 친구의 뒷모습을 바라보며 외로움을 절감한 함장은 테이블에 고개를 묻었다. 뭐가 부족해서 이 꼴이 되었는지 너무 많은 이유가 떠올라 우울한 밤이었다.

그 뒤의 하루 이틀은 무난했다. 매스 홀에서의 사소한 소동에는 아무런 수습이 없었지만 요구하는 자 역시 없는 일이었다. 평범하게 업무를 재개한 일항사는 자신의 자리를 채웠으며, 어쩌면 격동할지 모를 그의 미래에 대해 구체적으로 물어본 몇 명의 대원은 친절한 대답을 얻을 수 있었다. 장기적인 프로젝트에 책임자가 바뀌게 된다면 당연히 내가 먼저 공지할 일이지. 억지스럽게 물어보는 과학부대의 소위에게 주어진 스팍은 대답은 정석대로였고 평소의 그와 비교한다면 친절한 것이 맞았다. 당장의 영향이 조금이라도 있는 소수는 만족할만한 반응이었으며 의미심장한 추측만이 가능한 대다수의 대원들은 변화 없는 하루 이틀에 안심한 채 호기심을 잃어갔다.

우후라가 스팍에게 찾아온 것은, 파다해졌던 소문이 꼬리를 잃으며 흐릿해지던 바로 그 시점이었다. 누구도 뚫지 못할 차가운 가면으로 무응답을 고수하던 그녀는 차분하고 엄격한 태도로 완벽하게 업무를 수행하며 주변의 수군거림에도 아무런 장작을 던져주지 않았었다. 혼자만의 시간을 가질 만큼 가진 그녀가, 마침내 얘기를 하자며 찾아온 것을 스팍은 거절할 수 없었다. 최소한의 의무가 남아있어서만은 아니었다. 그녀의 이름에 따라붙는 감정적인 애착과 존중하는 마음은 스팍의 의식에서 오래도록 사라지지 않을, 사라지게 놔두지 못할 것이었다.

자신이 먼저 찾아갔어야 한다는 생각이 든다. 부족한 용기를 탓하며 죄책감으로 바닥을 향했던 스팍의 고개는 곧 들려졌다. 괴로움이 적지 않았을 그녀에게 최대한의 해명을 전하지 못한 것 역시, 잠깐의 고통에 휩쓸려 자신이 버리고 만 의무였다. 우후라는 독립적인 성인인데다 탁월한 지성의 소유자였기에 소모적인 설명 역시 불필요한 일이었지만.

벌칸에선 무슨 일이 있던 것인지? 거만한 지성체에게 당한 부상은 이제 괜찮은지? 다시 한 번 벌칸에선 대체 어떻게 된 일인지? 갑작스러운 변화에 부정적인 영향은 어떻게 해소하는지? 우린 물론 끝난 사이지만 그것은 피치 못할 재해를 맞이해 상호합의로 결정한 성숙한 결론이었고 결코 편안하지 않은 마음에도 불구하고 당신에 대한 걱정이 남아있다는- 수많은 말을 함축하는 그녀의 시작은 짧았다.

“어떻게 지내요?”

“난 괜찮아.”

다른 누구가 그런 말을 한다면 그 표현의 불분명함에 날을 세우고 말았을 텐데. 그러나, 습관을 무시하며 본능적으로 나온 스팍의 대답은 솔직한 것이었다. 해쓱해진 뺨 위로 차분한 갈색 눈동자가 조명을 반사하며 황금빛 오후의 햇살을 만들어냈다. 정말로 괜찮아 보이는 얼굴을 바라보며 우후라는 그저 고개를 끄덕였다. 아니라 해도 몰아칠 기운은 없는 상황이었다. 어딘가 남아있는 모호한 두려움으로 그녀는 어깨를 움츠렸다. 갑작스러운 변화로 어쩔 줄 모르던 시간은 그녀에게도 아직 남아있는 것이었다.

그런 이유로, 함대를 뒤덮은 극히 최근의 소란에 대해 우후라는 질문하지 않았다. 생각이 있다 해도 방법을 몰라 밀어놓을 주제였다. 방문을 닫은 뒤에 생겨난 침묵은 편안했고, 익숙함이 남아있는 스팍의 조용한 쿼터에서 그녀의 목소리는 평소의 확실함을 되찾을 수 있었다.

“스팍, 혹시라도 고민이 있다면- 그러니까, 일 관련으로 말이죠. 내가 큰 도움은 주지 못하겠지만, 말할 사람이 필요하다면 언제든지 괜찮아요.”

“…….”

괜찮다 말하면서도 초조함이 드러나고만 그녀에게 아주 조금, 고개를 숙여준 스팍이, 익숙함이 남아있는 작은 미소를 보여줬다.

“지금의 나는 선택의 결과이며, 그에 대한 의지는 변하지 않았어. 혹시라도 엔터프라이즈를 떠날 일이 생긴다면 그것 역시, 확실한 신념으로 내 자신이 납득한 상황일 것이 분명해.”

그러니 걱정하지 않아도 괜찮다고, 특유의 목소리로 말하는 스팍의 얼굴은 찾을 수 있는 눈에게 믿음을 주는 얼굴이었다. 늘어가는 익숙한 것들에 환영받은 기분으로 우후라는 무거운 마음을 털어냈다.

본론과 인사를 해치운 방안의 분위기는 그렇게 풀려갔다. 쿼터의 좁은 테이블 위에는 간소하게나마 차와 과자가 준비되어 있었다. 자신은 먹지 않지만 우후라를 위해 준비한 것이었다. 인공감미료가 씌워진 교묘한 제과를, 표본을 바라보는 눈으로 쳐다보고 있는 스팍의 앞에서 포크를 놓으며 그녀는 입을 열었다. 한결 편해진 어깨로 긴장이 사라진 목소리였다.

“중령님이 그런 걸 숨길 리 없다고 많이들 그래요. 인기 있다고 하지는 못하겠지만, 다들 신뢰하고 있다는 거, 알고 있죠? 걱정할 필요 없다고 소문낼 거예요!”

밝은 미소로 환해진 그녀의 얼굴은 보기 좋은 것이었다. 자신의 책임으로 그늘졌던 얼굴에 눈을 마주치며 스팍은 다시 한 번 웃어주었다. 돌연한 현상에 받은 상처는 그녀에게도 작지 않은 것이었고 의도적이지 않다 해도 죄책감이 겹겹이던 스팍은 발전된 현재에 만족하지 않을 수 없었다.

“커크도 걱정이 많았던 게 분명해요. 물론 그쪽은 더 많은 정보를 갖고 있겠지만…….”

재잘거리던 목소리가 말끝을 흐리며 끊어졌다. 자신도 모르게 가라앉는 기분을 억지로 삼켜낸 우후라는, 스팍이 자신에게 준 대답에 만족하기로 다시 한 번 결심했다. 공적으로 알려질 것은 다 알려진 이상, 이 이상 파고들 이유는 없는 것이었다. 한심한 이유로 피했던 화제가 언급된 것은 분위기를 전환하려는 그녀의 노력이었다.

“그래도 그렇지 청혼은 좀 과했지만? 누가 보면 임신이라도 시킨 줄 착각하기에 충분했다면서요?”

“흠. 착각한다 해도 거기서 그칠 일이었지. 내 난자는 착상된 상태가 아니며 필요한 변화를 보이지 않을 테니까.”

“……스팍, 화내는 건 아니죠? 내 농담이 과했다면- ”

과했다면 미안하다고, 사과하려던 그녀의 목소리가 싹둑 잘려나간다. 태연하게 되받아치는 목소리와 언제나 그렇듯 지나치게 진지한 눈빛이 의도한 것은 아마도 그녀의 좋은 기분을 맞춰주기 위한 농담이었을 것이다. 그 얼굴에서 남들은 모를 것을 읽어낸 것은 그러니까, 그녀의 뛰어난 지성과 통찰력이 아니었다. 그것은 분명히, 건조한 유머감각에 익숙해질 만큼 제법 오래 알아왔던 여자로서의 감이었다. 설마를 되뇌면서 만약의 사태를 수십 가지 상상하고 만 끝에 흘러나온 질문은 혼잣말에 가까운 속삭임이었다.

“그래서, 어, 당연히 아니겠죠 왜냐면 그런 건 그 전에 필수적인 과정이 있으니까요…….”

“…….”

“커크랑 잤어요?”

스팍의 침묵은 무시무시했다. 기이한 긴장으로 굳어가는 어깨와 속눈썹의 그림자 아래에서 흔들리는 찰나의 공포를 우후라는 놓치지 않았다. 비명이 되지 못한 질문은 그렇게 답을 얻었다. 유리창에 서리가 끼듯 굳어버리는 벌칸 앞에서 그녀의 생각은 하나뿐이었다.

죽여버릴거야.

상대를 정하기엔 시간이 걸릴 테지만, 범죄를 실행할 의지의 성립에는 충분한 순간이었다.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

 

스팍이 커크와 잤다니. 왜? 어떻게? 언제? 육하원칙에 맞춰서… 알고 싶지 않아? 그렇지만 묻고 싶은데? 알기 싫어! 하지만 화가 나는데? 우후라의 현재는 혼돈 파괴 성적인 악몽 등이 사이좋게 몰려온 순간이었다. 눈이 이만해진 그녀가 꾹 다문 입을 다시 열게 된 것은 한참이나 뒤였다. 잔 것은 아니라 해명하려던 스팍은, 엄밀하게 따져 하고 난 다음에 잠을 잔 것도 사실이란 걸 기억해내 입을 열지 않고 그녀의 침묵을 감내했다. 천만다행인 결정이었다. 입을 열어 그따위 말을 한 마디라도 했다면, 벌칸 피부가 그렇게 질기다는데 내가 한번 시험해보겠다며 우후라가 멱살을 잡아도 닥치고 뺨을 대줘야 할 것이 분명했다. 사실상 그렇지 않았어도 때리면 맞아야 할 상황이었고, 정말로 다행인 것은 손닿는 거리에 페이저가 없다는 것이겠지만.

 

사회적으로 그리고 인간적인 기준으로 감정의 격돌이 곤란한 상황에서, 평소의 스팍이라면 언제나의 반응으로 함축적이고 압축적인 돌려막기를 시도했을지도 모른다. 그러나 그는 첫째 우후라를 잘 알았고 둘째 바보가 아니기에 시도조차 하지 않았다. 이만해진 눈으로, 흰자위가 다 보이게 긴장된 눈꺼풀을 깜박거리며 스팍을 바라보고 섰던 그녀는 그렇기에 기어코 자기 입으로 물어볼 수밖에 없었다.

“히트가 왔던 건가요?”

자기제어를 잃기 쉬우며 남은 통제력에도 급박한 위기를 피하는 일탈이 요구되는- 피치못할 상황이 왔었냐는 그녀의 질문은, 타당한 추론이었다. 머리에 총을 들이댄 외계인의 협박과 비슷한 수준으로 자발적이었느냐 아니냐를 따져 묻는 그 질문은 당연하게도 진실에서 멀지 않았다. 말한 자의 똑똑한 머리를 생각해 봤을 때 예상 가능한 범위의 반응이었다. 그래서 스팍의 대답은 금세 나올 수 있었다.

“본질적으로 흡사하지. 내…… 숨겨진 성질이 발현된 것은, 벌칸 특유의 발정기인 폰파의 영향이었고, 그것은 알파-오메가 관계의 히트와 유사한 부분을 갖고 있으니까.”

추궁을 부정하지 않으면서 추가적인 질문을 방지하는 대답이었다. 벌칸의 폰-파에 상식적인 히트와 달리 해결을 얻지 못할 경우 죽음의 위험이 존재한다 등의 지식은, 스팍의 입장에서, 이미 놀랄 일이 많았던 그녀에게서 최대한으로 숨기고 싶은 사실이었으니까. 그녀의 호기심이나 진실을 향하는 고집 등을 감안하자면 그럼에도 불구하고 이어질 질문들이 쉽게 예상되었지만 정말로 충격이 컸던 탓인지 그녀에게선 그 이상의 닥달이 곧바로 이어지지 못했다. 어찌 보자면 반사적일, 상황의 책임으로 생겨난 우발적인 사고였느냐는 질문 역시 나오지 않았다. 우후라는 정말로 강인하며 독립적인 지성체였고, 커크에 대해 갖고 있던 그녀의 부정적인 선입견들은 직접 경험으로 인해 많이 흐려진 시점이었다. 자신의 반응을 정리하기 힘든 갑작스러운 현실 앞에서도 그녀는 자신의 함장과 부함장이 그렇게까지 바보 같지 않다는 믿음을 잃지 않았다. 잃을 수 있다면 참 편했을 테지만 그런 것은 그런 것이었다. 그렇다고 충격의 여파가 잠재워지는 것은 아니었고, 오히려 복잡해지는 경우였지만.

“우후라, 유쾌하지 않은 정보를 접하게 해 미안하고 그로 인한 추가적인 피해가 없다는 것을…… 없을 것을, 확신해줄 수 있으니, 이 이상의 걱정은 불필요해.”

“뭐라고요? 걱정? 내가 지금 걱정하는 걸로 보여요?”

그렇지 않았다. 우후라는 누구의 눈에도 남의 일을 걱정하는 모습이 아니었다. 그녀의 짙어진 눈빛과 열 오른 얼굴은, 벌칸이 다 뭐냐 클링온도 그 손에 지금 잡히면 빠른 죽음을 소원하게 될 만한, 그래야한 할 듯한 분위기였다. 분명한 사실을 직시하면서도 어리석은 질문을 하는 것으로 화를 부채질한 자기 자신에게 스팍은 마음속으로 고개를 저었다. 화를 내는 여성에게 화내지 말라는 소리는 그 화를 돋울 뿐이라는 비논리적인 진리를 어린 시절부터 알고 있던 스팍은 그러니까, 그 이상 할 말을 찾지 못했다. 씨근덕대며 참지 못하고 자리에서 일어난 그녀가 좁은 주변을 맴돌기 시작하자 그의 두려움은 더욱 깊어졌다. 우후라의 솟구친 어깨와 뾰족하게 쥐어진 주먹에는 당장이라도 물리적인 방법으로 감정을 분출할 것 같은 파괴적인 기운이 가득했다. 어느새 숙여진 스팍의 정수리를 바라보며 우후라는 호흡을 골랐다. 침착! 침착하자 우후라! 난 이성적이고 아름다운 지적 생명체야!

 

놀랍게도 그 혼잣말은 효과가 있었다. 그녀는 정말로 그런 존재였기 때문에, 곧이어 자신의 흥분에는 스팍에 대한 새로운 걱정이 큰 부분을 차지한다는 것을 인정했다. 그래도 아직은 밝히기 싫은 부분이었지만. 애인이 갑자기 오메가가 되더니 온 우주에 껄떡대는 새끼랑 자고 말았어! 어딘가에 외치고 싶기도 하고, 동시에 아무에게도 말하지 못할 것이었다. 관계자의 위신을 걱정해서가 아니라 그녀의 성격상 불가능했다. 그러니 결국, 말할 수 있는 것은 당사자들뿐.

후우우우. 상황의 허무맹랑함이 참으로 웃기다는 것을 깨달을만큼 냉정을 되찾은, 객관성을 끌어온 그녀가 잠시 뒤 입을 열었다.

“여러 이유로, 피치 못할 사고였다 이거죠?”

“그러한 판단에 긍정할 수 있을 만큼은.”

“…….”

개운하지 않은 대답이었다. 또 다른 당사자가 극히 최근에 일으켰던 작은 사건을, 정색을 한 농담으로 수군거림을 불러왔던 함장을 떠올리며 우후라는 시선을 돌렸다. 그게 과연 장난이었을까? 장난이 아니었다면 원인이 있단 말인가? 원인이 아니라, 목적이 있다는 걸까? 필요가 생겨 일어난 사건이었을까? 어떤 것이? 어디 부터가? 정말로, 언제 부터가?

막막하던 그녀의 이성은 이어진 목소리에 정신을 차릴 수 있었다.

모든 것은 지난 일이며, 이 이상의 추가적인 영향은 없을 것이라고- 단호하게 말을 끝내는 스팍의 목소리는 언제나의 그것처럼 약간은 건방진 오만함을 내풍겼다. 쉽게 동조하지 못할 기분으로도 우후라는 우선 고개를 끄덕였다. 지금까지의 상황에 대한 일차적인 정리가 다급했다. 스팍의 쿼터를 성큼성큼 걸어 나온 그녀가, 혼자 밤을 보내는 동안 어떤 생각을 했는지는 아마 아무도 모를 일이었다. 남이 상관할 일도 아니었고, 그것이야말로 불가능한 것이었다.

 

다음날 아침의 함교에서, 그들의 함장이 지금 당장 우주로 빨려 들어갔으면 참 좋겠다 눈으로 말하고 있는 그녀에게 남들 누구도 상관하지 못했다. 사정을 아는 이라면 쉽게 욕하지 못할 상황이었고 함장은 그날따라 일에만 열심이었다. 사정을 모르는 자들 또한 아무런 의아함을 보이지 않았다. 그들이 하는 생각 중 가장 큰 하나는 집단의 생존본능처럼 공유되고 있었다. 날 저렇게 쏘아보지 않아서 참 다행입니다? 다행이지요.

사실상 함교의 누구보다도 전투적인 우후라의 눈빛이 향한 방향은 하나가 아니었지만, 그것 역시 그들에게는 상관없는 일이었다. 아는 게 없는 제 3자에게조차 어딘가 당연해 보이는 것이 스팍을 향한 우후라의 분노였으니까. 뭔지 모르지만 무조건 상대방이 잘못했다는 의견은, 진실은, 논리적으로 타당한 집단의 상식이었다. 언제나 그렇지만 오늘 특히 더 낭비가 없어 보이는 행동거지로 엔터프라이즈의 메인보드와 몰아일체가 된 스팍에게 주변의 누구도 동정을 표하지 않았다. 처음부터 끝까지 다 잘 하던가, 아무것도 안 하던가. 저런 여자와 인생이 엮인 이상 선택은 어차피 둘뿐이었다.

 

그런 이유들로 인해 현재 엔터프라이즈의 함교는 무척 추웠다. 혹은 따갑다는 표현이 나을지도 모른다. 번쩍거리는 우후라의 눈에서 파직거리고 꽂히는 그 끝은, 정전기 따위 일어나지 않는 과학적인 섬유 덕에 잊고 지내던 공기속의 방전이었다. 입김이 나오는 환상 속에서도 전원은 자신의 자리를 지켰다. 사적인 사연이 원인으로 짐작되었고 모두의 업무에는 아무런 문제가 없었으며 대다수의 대원들은 생에 대한 열망이 투철했기에 당연했다.

어색한 대화와 건너뛰는 호칭과 완곡하고 단호하게 돌아오지 않는 대답 등으로, 약간의 불편은 존재했지만 그건 어디까지나 불편에 불과했다. 공포와 두려움 속에서 사람은 많은 사치를 바라지 않는 법이었다. 모두가 느끼는 선명한 단절을 대기권의 잡음과 중력의 변화로 보완하며 그들은 새로운 행성에 도착했다. 간신히.

공적인 필요가 있는 선발의 몇을 제외한 모두는 대기상태로 대기권에 떠 있을 수순이었고, 임무가 잘 끝난다면 짧은 휴식도 예상되는 수준의 평범한 날이었다. 안전한 도착을 확인한 뒤 여러 다음을 정하고 행할 것은 지휘부서의 일이었고 그를 위해 함장은 함교를 벗어났다. 마찬가지로 뒤따르는 부함장과 몇몇 알파 시프트의 장교들 뒤에서 함교는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 은유적인 표현이었으나 어쩐지 모니터의 색이 환해진 것을 보면 정말일수도 있었다. 공개적이지만 공적이지 않은 토론을 시작한 함교의 대원 몇이 서로의 의견을 교환했다. 이번 빙하기는 언제쯤 녹을까? 떨어져 나올 빙하를 우리는 어떻게 피해야 할까? 등등의 대화가 번지는 것은 내기를 하는 자들과 걱정하는 자들만이 아니었다. 언제나 그렇듯 웃기지 않는 함장의 장난이라 치부되었던 최근의 해프닝은 우후라의 절대적이고 적나라한 분노로 인해 새로운 연료를 얻은 상태였다. 설마? 혹시? 만약에? 정말로? 정말로, 함장과 부함장의 사이에 사적인 사건이 생긴 것인가? 그럴 경우 역시나 를 외칠 사람은 사실, 아주 없지 않았다. 따지고 고민한다면 그렇게까지 놀라운 일이 아니기도 했다. 함교에는 이제, 전혀 다른 이유로 공포와 두려움을 느끼는 자들이 늘어났다.

그래서.

공적인 업무를 위해 트랜스포터 룸으로 향하는 함장과 부함장의 뒤에서, 몇 명의 장교들과 함께 할 일을 끝낸 우후라는 인사도 없이 사라졌다. 직위체제의 도전이 없어도 무례하다는 소리가 가능한 분위기였다. 그렇다고 지적하는 목소리는 없었다. 불가능했다. 삭막한 그녀의 태도에 커크가 느끼는 것은 분노가 아니었다. 예상 이상의 허전한 기분으로 패드 위에 올라선 커크는 곁에 선 부함장의 얼굴을 힐끔거렸다. 언제나의 무표정함으로 아무렇지 않아 보이는 그 얼굴이 커크는 어딘지 불쾌했다. 이것 역시, 이상하게 허전한 마음을 감추는 과도한 표현 같지만.

아무튼 그들은 일을 했다. 행성에 대한 인사에 불과할 최초의 회의는 굉장히 평화로웠다. 그들이 도착한 행성은 연방의 일원으로 우호적인 구역이었고 번성한 문화와 화사한 역사를 갖고 있었다. 의례적인 확인과 정보의 교환 다음으로 보급품의 추가와 약간의 휴식을 원했던 엔터프라이즈에게 행성의 공무원들은 광적인 친절을 보였다. 유명세가 확실한 엔터프라이즈를 위해 그들은 환영하는 연회를 열고 싶다 요청했으며 어차피 24시간은 머무를 계획이었기에 커크는 무난한 감사 인사로 그들의 초청을 수락했다. 간단하고 직선적인 만남을 끝낸 선발대는 그렇게 돌아갈 준비가 되었다. 최소한 함장은 그랬었다.

“함장님, 공식적인 자유시간이 뒤따를 차후의 일정에 맞춰, 개인적인 외출을 요청합니다.”

“……어딜 가려고?”

“이곳에서 활발히 교류되는 자원 중 사적인 목적으로 필요한 것이 있습니다. 정보의 수집을 위한 지역 방문은 2시간을 넘지 않을 것으로 예상됩니다.”

“……그건 왜 필요하지?”

딱딱한 무표정은 너만 할 줄 아는 게 아니라는 것처럼, 파란 눈을 빛내며 꼬치꼬치 캐묻는 커크의 얼굴은 공적으로 적절한 얼굴이었다. 평소와는 다른 반응이었지만 그렇다고 크게 벗어나는 부분은 없었다. 하지만 그 정돈된 얼굴 뒤에서는, 그를 아는 자라면 누구나 느낄 수 있는 불만이 넘실거리고 있었다. 이 이상의 사적인 대화는 불필요하다 생각해온 스팍이었지만 그 역시 오늘 벌어진 일을- 정확하겐 우후라의 질책하는 눈빛을, 그리고 그 원인과 결과 등을 완전히 무시할 수 없었다. 그렇기에 그는 결정했고 그 실행은 즉각적이었다.

“짐, 계획적이지 못한 정보의 유출로 자네에게 불편을 끼친 것은 나의 의도가 아니었지만, 원인에 대한 책임을 인정하겠네.”

“…….”

사소한 모든 것을 뛰어넘으며 건네진 것은 아마도 사과였다. 보기 드문 기습에 커크는 허를 찔렸고, 굳어버린 찰나 다음으로 길게 쏟아진 한숨은 있는 줄도 모르던 것이었다. 후우우우, 바람 빠진 풍선처럼 풀리는 함장의 어깨에 부함장의 고개가 숙여졌다. 눈을 맞추지 않는 뾰족한 눈썹 앞에서 커크는 입술을 깨물었다. 그래, 우후라가 기어코 알아냈다는 거지? 제발 그러지 않길 바랐던 것은 사실이지만 막상 닥치고 보자 어쩔 수 없다는 생각이 더 컸다. 굳이 비밀로 해야 한다는 마음은 그리 강하지 않았다. 별 생각이 없던 것에 가까웠다. 직접적인 경험만으로도 마음이 복잡해서, 다른 사람들의 반응이나 여파에는 신경 쓸 새가 없었다. 엉성하고 혼란스럽고 지리멸렬한 감정들 속에서, 자신이 스팍에게 쏟고 싶은 것이 분노가 아니란 것만은 확실했다.

“아니, 그건 아니야. 사과는 필요 없어. 누가 잘못한 상황은 아니라고. 그녀가 어떤 기분일지 다는 알지 못하지만, 쉽게 받아들이기 힘들다는 건 짐작되니까.”

“그녀를 변호하거나 대신 사과하는 것은 아니야. 내겐 그럴 자격이 없으니까.”

“알아 넌 사과하려던 게 아니지 문제를 인식했을 뿐이지.”

“…….”

익숙한 주고받음이 지루하다는 것을 숨기지 않는 목소리에 스팍은 더 이상의 대답을 주지 않는다. 침묵하는 부함장을 바라보며 그가 기다리던 것을 기억해낸 커크는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“외출을 허락하지. 어차피 허락이 필요할 일도 아니지만, 필요한 보고서는 알아서 끝내놨으리라 믿겠어.”

“그러면, 15시 전에 귀환할 것을 확신합니다, 함장님.”

단정한 인사와 함께 고개를 돌린 스팍은 곧바로 커크의 시야를 벗어났다. 지상으로 향하는 통로를 걸어 사라지는 뒷모습을 보며 괜스레 빈주먹을 쥐었다 풀었다 하던 커크는 관례적인 신호를 보내는 것으로 순식간에 엔터프라이즈에 돌아왔다. 대원들의 인사에 눈인사를 돌려주며 자신의 방으로 향하는 함장의 마음엔 잡념이, 말 그대로 잡다한 생각이 가득했다. 혼자가 아닌데도 혼자인 것처럼 허전한 마음은, 피부 아래에서 근질거리는 아쉬움과 뱃속을 긁어놓는 이 감각은, 정체가 무엇인지 짐작이 어렵지 않았다. 인정하기엔 부족해도 부정하기엔 넘쳐나는 것이었다. 멀어진 친구의 존재와 그 거리감을 기이할 정도로 선명하게 느끼는 자신의 신경을 가라앉히며 커크는 아무도 듣지 못할 신음을 흘렸다. 이름을 붙이기가 두려운 이것을 스팍은 과연 알고 있을까? 혹시라도, 겪고 있을까?

밀폐된 공간의 익숙한 공기를 들이쉬고 내쉬며 커크는 흐트러지는 육체와 정신을 붙들었다.

 

적당히 나열해 보자면, 흥분되고 열광하는 마음으로 유레카를 외쳤던 짐 커크는 자신의 당시 기준으로는 완벽하던 계획이 완전하게 거절당한 것을 포함한 이후의 전개에서 어느 정도 상황에 대한 이해를 얻고 있었다. 자신의 업무에는 차질이 없으며 자기학대적인 도피도 없을 것이고 종족의 특성으로 인해 당장 죽을 것도 아닌 만큼, 이제는 상관하지 않아도 된다는 스팍의 의견에 대한 직접적이고 간접적인 이해. 자신에게도 필요가 있으니 교환하자던 커크의 말은 거짓이 아니었으나 대부분은 해결된 것들이었고 해결이 불가능한 것들은 알아서 처리하기로 잠정적인 결론이 나있기도 했다.

단순하게 요약해서 스팍에게는 이론적인 지식만이 있었고 커크에게는 그것조차 없었다. 무엇에 관하여? 알파-오메가 관계의 절정과 연관과 발정기의 해소와 기타 등등의 여파에 대하여.

비극으로 뒤틀린 커크의 가족사는 그에게 적절한 직접경험을 주지 못했었다. 본능적이고 사회적인 결합에 부정적인 감정이 가득한 사춘기를 보내고 어른이 된 그는 철이 든 다음에도 관련된 사항에 별다른 관심을 둔 적이 없었다. 그럴 이유나 필요가 생기지 않았기에 자연스러운 현상이었다. 어딘가 결여된 것이 확실한 감정적인 반응이나 뭔가 엇나가있는 호르몬의 기묘한 균형 등은 사실상 그렇게까지 드문 것은 아니었고 크게 나쁜 영향을 끼친 적도 없었다. 아주 약간 보통과 다른 자신을 그는 잘 알고 있었지만 그로 인해 죽게 된 것도 아닌 이상 굳이 파헤쳐볼 생각 또한 한 들지 않았다. 이정도의 비정상은 정상의 범위였다. 파생되는 장점을 즐기는 것은 단점을 인정하는 것보다 쉬웠고 세상의 수많은, 방황하는 젊은이에게서 자주 보이는 태도였다. 그는 자신의 인생에 존재하는 비극이 그렇게까지 특별하지 않다는 것을 알고 있었고 그로 인한 영향 역시 희귀하지 않다는 것을 알았다. 때때로 생겨나는 두려움이나 찰나의 혼란에 안정을 주는 진실이었다.

싱숭생숭해진 자신의 반응들은, 낯설고도 익숙한 감각의 증가는 모두, 이름 모를 알레르기가 추가된 것이라고 무시해도 될 만한 수준이었다.

원인과 이유를 주던 상대가 일단 그만 이라고 말한 이상 그것이 옳은 방향이었다. 딱지를 긁는 것처럼 파헤치던 이성에는 멈춤 버튼이 눌려졌고 모호한 문제는 해결이 불필요하다는 현실적인 설명으로 묻어질 수 있었다. 어쩐지 당해버린 건 나라고 외치고픈 기분은, 이성적인 관점에서 더 큰 피해자가 존재하는 걸 알기에 제대로 따져묻지 못할 것이 되고 말았다. 일반론적인 상식으로 판단해 보자면 커크가 느끼는 것들은 항 우울제 중독처럼 호르몬적인 문제에 가까웠다. 생리적이고 화학적이고 기술적인…… 감정의 고저는 부가적인 영향으로 치부당하는 그런, 사소한 문제. 시간과 함께 사라질 자국처럼 잊고 있으면 해결되어있을 것이 맞았다. 아마도. 분명히.

그러니 객관적인 기준에서 많은 것은 일상으로 돌아왔다. 어쩌다 보니 그렇게 되었단 말은 아마 지금만이 아닌 평이었고, 하여간에.

 

어딘가 한가한 엔터프라이즈를 살피며 쉽사리 평소의 자신으로 돌아가지 못하겠던 커크가, 인적이 적어진 함내의 휴게실을 이용하기로 한 것은 특별할 것 없는 전개였다. 마음이 복잡할 때는 남아나는 에너지를 소모하는 것이 우선적인 해결책이었으며 공적인 입장으로 준비해야할 저녁 초대가 남아있는 만큼 쉽사리 술을 마실 수도 없었다. 보급품의 목록을 점검하느라 바쁘던 의무실을 둘러보고 마찬가지로 정신없던 엔진실의 안전을 확인한 함장은 제복을 벗었다. 원래가 활동적인 옷이었지만 나름대로 목적이 분리된 운동복 또한 존재했다. 연방의 세금은 그 정도로는 제대로 쓰이고 있었다.

 

정말 아무도 없던 체력 단련실의 한 구석에 스팍이 있던 것 역시, 불평할 구석 없는 자연스러운 장면이었다. 커크는 시간이 벌써 그만큼이나 흐른 것에 놀라지 않았다. 그 정도는 인지하고 있었다.

이렇게 금세 다시 마주치게 될 것 역시 당연한 일이었다. 지금의 마주침에서 의아한 것은 사실 커크의 등장일지도 모른다. 싸움을 즐기지 않는 스팍이 방어술에 남다르며 종족 특유의 무술 또한 상당한 수준으로 수련하고 있는 것은 공공연히 알려진 상식 중 하나였다. 자연스러운 상황인데도 그렇지 않은 기분으로, 공기를 채운 긴장을 온몸으로 느끼며 커크는 입을 열었다.

“미스터 스팍! 오랜만에 가르침을 주지 그래?”

가벼운 신을 벗고 매트 처리된 사각형 안에 들어서는 자신을, 무슨 생각이냐는 듯 쳐다보는 벌칸의 눈동자 앞에서 커크는 웃었다. 무슨 생각인지 모를 짓은 그의 특기 중 하나였다. 의욕이 없고 의지가 부족해 벗어나지 못하는 나쁜 버릇처럼, 자기 마음대로 튀어나오곤 했다.

 

물론 함장은 부함장과 맨손으로 붙지 않았다. 그 정도의 자기보호본능은 남아 있는 상태였다. 뼈를 보호하는 강화장갑을 끼며 그런 것을 생각하지는 않았고, 사실 이것이야말로 매트위의 습관에 불과했지만. 공격을 막으며 무로 돌리는 점잖은 무시는, 기술은, 벌칸의 손에 의해 몇 번 던져지는 것은 이미 낯설지 않은 고통이었고 커크는 아마 그런 것을 기대하고 있을지도 몰랐다. 쓸데없는 생각을 지우게 하는 위기가 없으니 직접 찾아볼 만도 했다. 땀을 흘리지 않아도 체온이 오른것은 분명할 스팍의 육체는 그렇게 커크의 앞에서 자세를 다듬었다. 가벼운 제안에 이어진 끄덕임으로 합의를 한 둘은 박자를 맞추는 예의바름을 지킨 뒤 곧바로 충돌했다.

힘이 실린 맨발이 충격을 흡수하는 바닥 위에서 소리 없이 움직이고, 눈에 익은 서로의 습관을 되새기며 반사적으로 주고받던 호흡은 큰 잡음을 내지 않으며 한참을 이어졌다. 짧은 정적과, 터지는 숨소리 뒤에서 쿵 하고 퍽 하고. 한 번 두 번 늘어나던 마찰은 어느 순간 잦아지며 성공과 실패를 따라가기 힘들어졌다. 커크는 숫자를 세지 않았고 스팍은 소리 내 말하지 않았다. 막아내던 손이 어깨를 붙잡은 것은 중심축을 흔들겠다는 목적이었다. 발목을 조심하며 종아리를 찍은 발뒤꿈치 역시 비슷한 목적일 테고. 의미를 알기 싫은 갑갑함은 이런 식으로 해소될 수 있었다. 시야가 흔들리는 찰나 뒤로 두 육체가 한데 엉켜 쓰러진 것은, 합의는 아닐지라도 양측의 책임이었다.

후끈거리는 호흡이 건조하게 열을 내는 목덜미 위로 습기를 묻혔다. 바닥에 눌려졌던 얼굴을 바로하며 고개를 든 스팍은 두 손을 풀어내는 것으로 몸을 일으켰다. 몸통을 짓누르던 긴 다리가 순순히 멀어져 내미는 한 손을 커크는 거절하지 않았다. 여전히 계획과 기대가 전무한, 반사적으로 이어지는 움직임이 전부였다. 가빠진 숨을 뱉으며 따라 나온 웃음소리는 한결 개운해진 한탄이었다.

“뭐가 어떻게 된 건지 모르겠지만 우리 좀 대단한데? 스팍 너는 되감기가 가능하냐? 난 불가능이지만 뭔가 끝내줬던 거 같아?”

낄낄거리며 주저앉은 커크의 자화자찬은 과하지 않았다. 방금 전 경험한 행위의 절정과 육체의 박자는, 감시카메라라도 확인해서 움직임을 박제하고픈 순간이 맞았다. 산뜻한 얼굴로 웃는 그의 앞에서, 이제는 두 걸음 떨어진 곳에서 스팍은 느리게 입을 열었다. 망설임이 드러나고만 입가의 긴장을 지우며 열린 입에서 나온 말은 한 번에 알아듣기 힘든 이야기였다.

“짐, 자네에게 필요가 있다면 난 도와줄 의무가 있네. 그렇지 않아도 언제든 도와줄 것이고.”

“……그래서 지금 도와 줬잖아? 미천한 인간에게 우월함을 보여주는 것으로.”

한판 잘 치고 박은 뒤에 나오기에는 어울리지 않는 대화였다. 어리둥절한 머리로 대답하던 커크는 말 한 다음 순간 깨달을 수 있었다. 흥분의 여운이 남은 것은, 사실상 여운이라 하기에 불가능할 만큼 가라앉지 않은 것은 호흡만이 아니었다. 열 올랐던 게 너무 온몸이었군. 순식간에 새빨개지는 얼굴에서 그 이상의 대화를 바라지 않는 당황을 알아차린 스팍은 작게 고개를 숙인 뒤 곧 자리를 떴다. 돌아선 등줄기는 워낙에 뼈대가 곧고 근육이 매끈하기에 두꺼운 소재의 운동복 아래에서도 좋은 볼거리였다. 입술을 깨물고 앉아 쉽사리 일어서지 못하는 커크에게 그 뒷모습은 아무런 도움이 되지 못했다.

 

충분히 일어날법한 상황이고, 처음도 아닌 것이 때와 장소를 가리지 않는 약간의 발기인 것을 모든 남성체가 알고 있는데. 그런데도 지금은 그 낭패스러움이 어마어마했다. 그런 의도는 전혀 없었는데 오해할까봐? 오해가 아니라 이해 일까봐? 정말로 최초의 조우가 아닌데도 왜 이리 어색하냐면 정말로 이런 상황에서 정말로 저런 말을 한 적은 처음이라서? 억 소리 나는 당황은 솔직히 그 이유조차 모르겠어서? 냉기가 올라오는 찬 바닥 위에서 약 이십 분간 자아성찰과 자기학대를 반복한 뒤에야 커크는 일어설 수 있었다.

 

그날 저녁 남의 잔치…… 가 아니라, 엔터프라이즈를 위해 열린 행성의 환영회에서 약간 아주 약간 함장의 알코올섭취가 평균치를 넘긴 것은 이해될만한 결과였다. 인생이 피곤한 것은 하루 이틀이 아니었으나 정말로 사생활의 문제는 오랜만이었다. 장소와 환경이 부추기기도 했다. 이 밤은 평화로운 장소였고 일상을 함께 하던 적지 않은 숫자의 대원들은 그런 함장을 말리지 않았다. 건배를 요청하거나 술을 따라줬을 뿐이다. 샴페인에 목 막혀 죽어버리라는 것처럼 노려보는 미인이 하나 있기는 했으나 그런 정도는 좋은 안주에 불과했다. 커크의 기준에서는 그런 미인이 한명인 것만으로도 충분히 안전한 밤이었다. 벌컥벌컥 후루룩 후루룩. 이 행성의 식문화는 질기지도 않았다. 기름처럼 목구멍을 타고 넘어가는 것이 정말 기름이어도 구분하지 못할 시점에서 커크는 드디어 마음이 좀 가벼워졌다. 억지웃음도 진짜 웃음이 된 것 같았다. 사생활이 아무리 삭막해도 그는 웃어야 했다. 엔터프라이즈의 함장이란 원래가 택배원과 외교관과 경찰관을 오고 가는 것이었으니까.

아무튼, 해야 할 인사가 다 끝난 것이 확실해진 시각에 피곤이 덜어진 그의 팔에는 솜털이 보송한 육체가 둘이나 안겨있었다. 육체적인 자극으로 만족이 필요한 경우 촉수는 굉장히 효과적인 기관일 수 있었다. 형광색의 체모에서 뿜어져 나오는 짙은 향에 잠시간 혹은 장시간 취했던 커크가 정신을 차린 것은 그로부터 약 한 시간 뒤였다. 그 한 시간에는, 정말로 해야 할 사과와 민망한 웃음을 삼키며 예의바른 마무리로 중단한 자의 용서를 구한 뒤 아늑한 공간을 벗어나는 과정이 포함되어 있었다. 발을 들이던 때는 그렇게 그냥 나올 욕구가 없었던 그가 왜 그냥 나왔을까? 때와 장소를 구분 못하던 육체처럼, 때와 장소와 상대를 따지고 앉은 정신이 문제였다. 엄밀하게 말해 설 것이 안서서 나온 것은 절대로 아니었다. 커크의 인생에 불가능한 밤이란 없었다. 아직까지는. 모든 것은 선택의 문제였다.

엔터프라이즈로 돌아온 함장의 박자 안 맞는 걸음이, 어째서, 자신의 쿼터가 아닌 곳을 향했는지는 묻는 이가 없을 일이었다. 다수의 대원이 자유 시간을 즐기느라 인적이 적은 함내에서 본 사람도 적었다. 답이 없는 질문은 대체로 당사자에게서가 아니면 탄생이 드물었다.

그렇게 커크는 스팍의 방 앞에 서있었다. 이름을 부른 기억이 없는데도 열리는 문이 그는 이상하지 않았다. 발이 이끄는 대로 들어갈 뿐이다. 말을 듣지 않는 것은 육체도 아니었고 정신도 아니었다. 술기운을 흘리는 걸음은 그럼에도 난잡하지 않았다. 예상하지 않았더라도 놀란 기색이 적은 무표정한 얼굴 앞에서 커크는 망설임을 느끼지 못했다. 수십번 되새긴 기억속의 몸을 끌어안는 데는 많은 힘이 필요치 않았다. 뿌리칠 기운이 넘쳐날 긴 팔이 가만히 굳은 것은 당황했다는 증거가 아니었다. 신중한 고민을 위해 깊어진 갈색의 눈동자는 술에 취해있지 않았고 잠에 섞여있지도 않았다. 익숙하게 짙어지는 체취를 들이마시며 힘 조절을 하지 못하고 무게를 싣는 함장의 육체는 크게 흔들릴 새가 없었다. 중심을 잃은 몸을 지탱하기 위해 허리에 팔을 두른 스팍은 약간의 갈등 후 마음의 빗장을 내렸다. 그림자의 가장자리를 물들이는 불빛처럼 숨겨지지 않는 감정이었다. 본능적인 욕구에 가까울, 원하는 마음이란, 사치스럽다 욕할 만큼 대단한 것이 아니었다. 정상적으로 존재하는 성욕과 해소를 위한 방법이 넘쳐날 상대를 다시 한 번 쳐다본 스팍은 흐려지지 않은 커크의 의식을 확인했다. 충분한 힘으로 안전하게 움직인 긴 팔이 바라볼 거리를 만들어냈다. 부풀은 입술과 열 오른 두 뺨에서 대조되는 푸른 눈동자는 괴로우면서도 솔직한 얼굴이었다. 자신의 행동을 분명히 인지하고 있는, 남아있는 이성의 자리를 확인한 그가 커크에게 물었다.

“자네의 요청에 나는 자발적인 지원을 약속했고 거기에는 아무런 부당함이 없었지. 그 실행을 원하나?”

“……몇 번을 들어도 익숙해지지가 않는군. 섹스를 말하면 입안에 병이 나나?”

직접적인 단어를 모조리 제하면서도 얼마든지 의사 전달이 가능한 스팍의 재주에 커크는 다시금 감탄했다. 안 그래도 될 때는 직접적인 말을 잘도 하면서…….

“소통이 성공적인 이상 나의 화법에는 수정이 필요 없지. 그러나, 지금의 상황은 확실한 정리가 필요하네. 과거의 경우에서 부가적인 가능성을 간과한 결과 생겨난 것이 현재의 문제일 테니까.”

“어떤 문제?”

“개인의 취향과 선호를 벗어난 범위 밖의 사건으로, 발현된 부가적인 영향과…… 그를 악화시킬 가능성 말이지."

“…….”

중독의 시작은 반복이고, 반복을 부르는 것은 기회였다. 수천 번이 넘게 바라봤을 깊은 눈동자가 커크에게 드러낸 감정은 결코 차가운 것이 아니었다. 부드럽게 밀려오는 진심과 그로 인한 걱정을 눈치 챈 그는 두 번의 호흡으로 뒷걸음질이 가능했다. 두 겹 옷자락 아래에서도 고스란히 만져지는 피부와, 근육의, 모양 좋은 어깨에서 힘들게 손을 뗀 커크는 더 큰 숨을 내쉬며 눈을 깜박였다. 마른 목에 침을 삼키며, 더 이상 새하얀 얼굴로 가득차지 않은 시야를 허공으로 돌린 그는 파악하고 판단했다. 그렇게 짐 커크는, 뼈저리게 후회할 하룻밤을 피해갈 수 있었다. 그의 인생에서 보기 드문 기회였다.

“아니, 그런 것이 아니야 스팍. 난 자네처럼 죽기 직전도 아니고, 엄청난 목적이 있지도 않아. 아무런 필요가 없다고. 그건 네게도 마찬가지고, 지금 이 순간 우린 입을 맞추거나 맨살을 겹칠 이유가 아무것도 없어.”

“…….”

“내가 찾아온 것은…… 필요해서가 아니야.”

원해서지.

 

진정한 유레카를 얻어낸 커크는 조용한 걸음으로 누구의 도움도 받지 않으며 자신의 방으로 돌아왔다. 뻐근한 몸과 어지러운 머리를 불편해하지 않으며 쉽게 잠들 수 있던 것은, 안개가 걷힌 것처럼 환해진 마음 덕이었다.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

 

날이 밝은 것은 금방이었다. 엔터프라이즈는 여전히 이국적이고 친절한 행성의 대기권에 머무른 상태였다. 일찍 눈 뜰 필요 없던 대원들조차 오랜만에 경험하는 아침 햇살을 구경하러 이른 기상을 선택했을지도 모른다. 공식적인 일정이 다 끝나 출발만을 남겨놓은, 여유 있는 하루였다. 여러 부서의 보고를 확인하며 떠날 준비를 시작한 함장의 마음은 평온했다. 외계의 술로 인한 숙취는 차라리 죽여라 싶은 정도였지만 그건 어디까지나 육체적인 불편에서 그칠 수 있었다. 신기하게도.

 

함교의 대원들은 그런 그의 이상하게 좋은 컨디션에 별다른 의문이 없었다. 어젯밤 커크가 누구와 함께 사라졌는지는 지켜보지 못한 자도 충분히 전해 들었을 시간이었다. 함교의 중심을 차지한 채 배 두들기며 흥얼거리는 함장은 그가 해이한 태도를 보일 때마다 습관처럼 날아오는 경멸어린 시선, 철도 뚫고 남을 우후라의 쏘아보는 눈빛에도 불구하고 온화한 평화를 잃지 않았다. 비정상의 범위로 들떠있는 자신의 상태를 그는 잘 알았고 심지어 그 이유마저 알고 있었다. 밤새 하트를 그리며 일기를 쓰다 잠든 십대 소녀처럼 들뜬 마음은 원인이 떠오를 때마다 더 흥분되는 자가발전의 에너지를 갖고 있었고 끝없이 공회전을 하면서도 닳지 않는 스스로가 커크는 지극히 만족스러웠다.

약 세 시간 후로 예정되어있는 출발과 다음 임무의 자료 등을 확인하던 그는 뒤늦게 변화를 깨달았다. 정확하게는, 뭔가 부족한 주변을.

새벽 일찍 나갔던 엔터프라이즈의 부함장은 아직도 돌아오지 않은 상태였다. 함교의 한구석에서 내가 있는 곳이 세상의 중심이라는 표정으로 자신을 쪼아야 할 얼굴이 보이지 않는 것에 반사적인 당황으로 굳었던 커크의 머리는 곧 어제의 대화를 기억해냈다. 종류가 기억나지 않는 자원을 찾아보러 나간다던 스팍의 말과 거기에 끄덕였던 스스로를. 상황을 파악한 함장은 그때부터 부함장의 귀환을 초단위로 세기 시작했다. 달리 할 일이 없었기도 하고, 그러고 싶기도 해서.

 

부함장은 그때 막 행성의 한가운데에서 먼지를 털고 있었다. 뉴 벌칸 콜로니에 필요한 자원의 조사인 이상 공식적인 업무라고 할 수도 있을 일이었으나 아버지의 부탁이니 개인적인 시간을 사용함이 어울리는 일이라는 게 그의 결론이었다. 물론 사렉은 부탁이라는 단어를 쓰지 않았으며 스팍의 의식도 그렇게 표현하지 않았지만, 그건 벌칸의 종족적인 성격으로 인해서였지 행동의 내용까지 바꿀 수는 없었다. 자신의 할 일을 차례차례 끝내던 스팍은 드디어 목표하던 것의 실물을 보게 되었다. 원석의 모습이 보석 같다 착각하는 것은 금물이었다. 오히려 석탄에 가까운 성격의 물질이다. 낯선 장소에서 자신이 조사한 자료와 실제적인 모습을 비교하던 스팍은 다른 이였다면 깜짝 놀랄 상대를 마주쳤다. 그저 다른 벌칸이기만 해도 충분히 놀라울 환경이었지만 개인적인 기억마저 갖고 있는 상대를 이곳에서 마주치기란, 정말로 신기한 일이었다. 스톡은 스팍과 같은 세대로 어린 시절 벌칸에서 함께 교육받은 자였다. 동급생 중엔 스팍을 조롱하거나 스팍의 어머니를 모욕하던 자도 여럿 있었지만 스톡은 다행히 그 무리에 속하지 않았다. 딱히 친밀한 기억은 없었지만 비논리적으로 불쾌한 기억 또한 없었다. 비교적 논리적인 관계가 유지된 소수의 상대라고 할 수도 있겠다. 멀고 먼 낯선 행성에서 마주치기에 불리한 상대는 분명 아니었다. 사렉의 아들 스팍을 외치며 인사하는 스톡 역시, 같은 의견을 가진 듯했다. 놀라움을 드러내지 않으며 스팍은 인사에 답변했고 이어진 대화는 예의를 지키는 흐름이었다.

“엔터프라이즈가 왔다는 소식은 들었지만, 이곳에서 마주칠 것은 예상 하지 못했습니다.”

“현 시점에서 제 위치는 예상하기 힘든 정보라고 생각합니다.”

자유 시간에 낯선 곳을 헤매는 것은 벌칸에게 어울리는 시간의 활용이 아니었다. 스팍은 굳이 예상치 못한 것은 마찬가지라 말하지 않았지만 스톡의 행동엔 숨김이 없었다. 태연하게 이어진 손짓에 맞춰 곁에 있던 동행이 값비싸 보이는 후드를 들추며 얼굴을 보였다. 예상을 뛰어 넘는 얼굴의 등장에 스팍은 거듭 표정을 관리했다.

“나의 정혼자인 델리티아를 소개합니다.”

“인사를 나누게 되어 영광입니다.”

“영광은 저의 것이지요, 스팍 부함장님.”

화사한 표정으로 웃는 그녀는 베타조이드였다. 위화감을 만들기에도 부족할 만치 예외의 조합이었다. 그녀의 고향으로 마중을 나와, 뉴 벌칸 콜로니로 향하는 길이라고 설명하는 스톡의 얼굴은 벌칸의 엄숙함을 잃지 않았고 스팍은 아무런 이상을 읽지 못했다. 벌칸과 베타조이드의 결합은 흔한 경우가 아니었지만, 자신부터가 혼혈인 이상, 그리고 최근 멸종위기에 처한 벌칸의 조건을 아는 이상 추측이 가능한 상황이었다. 엔터프라이즈보다 앞서 도착했던 스톡과 그의 일행들 역시 같은 자원의 조사를 진행 중이었으며 스팍의 조사는 그들의 친절한 도움으로인해 상당한 시간을 단축할 수 있었다. 호의적인 태도에 어색해하며 도움을 받아들인 스팍은 그들의 식사 초대를 거절하지 않았다. 의외의 존재로 인해 자신의 일정 또한 이미 끝난 것이나 마찬가지였다.

스팍은 스톡과 개인적인 이야기를 나눌 정도의 친분이 없었지만 가벼운 정보의 교환만으로도 충분히 가치 있는 시간이 가능하다. 그들의 숙소는 도심에서 약간 떨어진 조용한 전통 주택으로, 행성의 상인 한명의 호의로 인해 얻게 된 장소였다. 방문 중인 행성의 인상이나, 우주의 불가능성이나, 뉴 벌칸 콜로니의 발달상황 등을 얘기하며 함께한 식사는 만족스러웠고 부담 없었다. 특별한 사이가 아니라도 고향행성을 잃어버린 실향민인 신세는 같았고 우주에서 떠돌던 입장에서도 없어진 것엔 특별한 감상이 당연했다. 스톡의 약혼녀와 친지들은 마치 그들을 배려하는 듯 식사 후 먼저 자리를 떴다.

외교관 중 한명이 먼 친척이라며 사라지는 그들에게 스팍은 이제껏 한 모든 좋은 말들을 반복했다. 여전히 진심인 것은 확실히 전달된 일이었다. 결혼식에 와주신다면 좋을 텐데요, 벌칸에게는 불가능할 화려한 미소를 지으며 인사한 델리티아는 아름답고 현명한 여성이었다.

여기까진 모두, 평화롭고 신선한 만남의 흐름이라 할 수 있겠다.

 

정원이 보이는 건물의 가장자리에 자리를 잡은 작은 탁자에는 향이 짙은 차와 이국적인 과일이 준비되어 있었다. 이제는 사라진 행성을 떠올리게 만드는 잊기 힘든 향기에 스팍은 자신도 모르게 시선을 고정했다. 크게 좋아한 적은 없었는데도 익숙하게 불러오는 기억들에 반가운 마음이 드는, 그런 향이었다. 물소리와 새소리가 함께 하는 정원은 작지만 아름다웠고 행성의 하늘은 푸르고 하얗게 반짝였다. 온화한 공간에서 이제는 사라진 고향의 차를 마시며 침묵으로 그리움을 동의하던 그 둘 중, 먼저 입을 연 것은 스팍이었다.

“결혼을 축하드립니다. 예식에 참여하지 못해 아쉬운 마음입니다.”

“……아쉬워할 경험인지는 모르겠군요. 이종의 결합에 아무런 의견이 없다는 것입니까?”

이제까지 사용하던 공용 영어와 전혀 다른 발음의, 하지만 스팍의 온 정신이 알고 있는 고향의 언어로 던져진 스톡의 질문은 갑작스러웠고 공격적이었다. 하지만 스팍은 그런 반응을 오히려 편안해하는 스스로를 인식했다. 과할 정도로 자연스럽던 방금까지의 분위기보다 이쪽이 더 납득되는 반응이다. 변화가 강요되고 필수적인 시간이라고 해도 오랜 역사를 만들어온 벌칸의 순혈주의가 쉽게 퇴색되기란 힘들 일이었다. 스톡이 지금 처한 상황은 그 자신을 포함한 많은 이들에게서 불쾌한 질문을 만들어낸 것일지도 모른다.

저 역시 이종족과 벌칸의 결합으로 태어난 존재인 만큼 이견이 있을 리가 없지요. 제일 처음 떠오른 것은 솔직한 말이었지만 스팍은 그 말을 하지 못했다. 스톡도 익히 알고 있는 지식이었고, 그 영향이 긍정적일지 부정적일지 알 수 없는 되새김이었다. 하지만 그것 외에도 가능한 방향은 적지 않다. 이종족과 벌칸의 결혼에 대해 찬성을 표할 수 있는, 논리적인 이유들은 이제 다양해진지 오래다.

“이견이 있을 리 없습니다. 벌칸의 역사에서 새로운 세대의 소중함은 그 어느 때보다 강하며…….”

“…….”

“베타조이드의 정신감응 능력 역시 칭송받는 것입니다. 마음과 마음의 맺어짐에 구체적인 기술이 요구되는 벌칸에게는 최선의 선택중 하나라 판단됩니다.”

스팍의 말은 타당하고 합리적인 이야기였다. 실제로 그는 자신의 눈으로 보지 않았다면 믿기 어려운 변화의 시작에, 그 공공연함에 아직 놀라는 중이었다. 벌칸의 발전을 저해하는 걱정중 하나는 오래도록 자립해온 종족의 지독한 독립성이었고 생존을 위해 급변해야할 그들의 선택이 어떨지는, 쉽게 끝나지 않을 고민이었다. 그 감정의 풍부함과 사용으로 인해 벌칸과는 크게 다른 베타조이드였지만, 태생적으로 있는 능력의 존재만으로도 타 종족과 비교 못할 가능성이 발생했다. 하나 둘 늘어날 듯한 벌칸의 새로운 세대를 마음속으로 기대하는 자신을 느끼며 스팍은 진심을 담아 축하의 인사를 건넸다.

 

정확하게는, 건네려고 했다. 곧바로 이어진 스톡의 말은 예상했어도 난감한 괴로움의 증거였다. 차분하게 이어지는 목소리는 논리적이었지만 기준을 벌칸으로 한다면 지나치게 솔직한 감정이 섞여있었다. 피치 못할 운명으로 인해 이뤄진 실험이나 다름없는 것이 자신과 델리티아의 결합이며, 그녀의 현숙함과 훌륭함을 이성적으로 인정하며 존경함에도 불구하고 자신은 그 적응이 힘들다고 고백하는 스톡의 말엔 높은 자존심을 내려놓고 속을 내보이는 자의 뒷모습이 가득했다. 그리고 그 침착한 설명을 스팍은 이해할 수 있었다. 평범한 벌칸에게 베타조이드의 능력과 활용은 쉽게 적응할 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 애초부터 부재하는 휴머노이드들이 어떤 부분에선 더 상대하기 편할 정도로, 벌칸의 엄격한 근간과 어긋나는 존재가 바로 베타조이드의 문화였다.

괴로움을 이해하며 동의를 표하던 스팍은 그럼에도 불구하고 축하할 일이 분명한, 용기 있는 결정을 격려하기로 결정했다.

“선례가 부족한 과제이지만 서로가 인정하는 이득이 확실한 이상 안정된 시작일 것이 분명합니다.”

양쪽의 반대가 존재하던 결혼으로 태어난 자신에 대해서는 굳이 덧붙이지 않으면서, 스팍은 자신 있는 눈빛으로 스톡을 마주했다. 그 논리의 타당함을 부정하지 않으며 고개를 끄덕인 스톡은 그러나 더 깊은 괴로움을 털어놓고 말았다.

“추가적인 여유가 제공된 조건이었다면 나 역시 조금 더 넓은 시야로 판단해 선택할 수 있었을지 모릅니다. 하지만, 위급함이 가중되며 서둘러 진행된 상황에서는 불안한 요소를 무시하기 힘들군요.”

“…….”

시선은 바닥을 향한 채 버리는 듯 이어진 스톡의 말에 스팍은 상황을 제대로 인식할 수 있었다. 스톡의 시간이 다가온 것이었다. 그래서 내려진 다급한 결정에 따라 조촐한 일행이 우주를 횡단하는…….

그런 정보들은 모두, 지독하게 개인적인 종류였다. 모두가 아는 비밀처럼, 집안의 추문처럼, 입 밖으로 떠들지 않는 그림자속의 이야기는 외부인에게만이 아니라 같은 벌칸에게도 쉽게 꺼내지 못하는 화제였다. 여러 객관적인 자료로 인해 서로를 향한 최소한의 신뢰가 확실한 사이라고는 해도, 스팍이 예측 가능한 범위의 이야기는 결코 아니었다. 작게 당황한 스팍의 이성은 지금의 분위기를 읽기 위해 바빴다. 수치스러운 이야기를 하고 말아서인지 아니면, 가까워진 시간으로 인해 그런 이야기가 가능해진 것인지? 스팍은 힘이 들어가는 자신의 손을 감추며 상대를 조심스레 평가했다. 스톡의 불안한 태도는 그 영향을 이미 받고 있다는 증거였고, 그에 맞춰 생겨나는 자신의 반응은 경계심이었다. 이제껏 눈치채지 못하던, 혹은 의식적으로 무시해온 상대와 자신의 차이.

 

눈앞의 알파에 대한 경계가 처음으로 자각된 스팍은 그것이 자신의 본능인지 혹은 이성적인 판단인지 구분하기가 힘들었다. 오늘의 만남이 자신의 불안정하고 덜 성숙된 관리로 인해 생겨난 우연인지 혹은 기존에 유출된 정보를 토대로 만들어진 계획적인 장면인지조차 그는 쉽게 정의하지 못했다. 하지만, 짧게 생겨난 그의 혼란은 곧 의미를 잃고 말았다. 과정이 어찌된 것인지 밝히지 않으며 스톡은 기어코 목적을 달성했다.

“사렉의 아들 스팍, 나를 그대의 영혼과 시간의 동반자로 고려해주시기를 바랍니다.”

“거절합니다.”

망설이는 박자조차 없이 곧바로 나온 스팍의 대답은 단순한 만큼 확고했지만 스톡의 눈은 실망을 보이지 않았다.

“아직 혼자인 마음이 분명한데 어째서인가요.”

“…….”

약혼녀와 같이 초대해놓은 주제에 이 얼마나 비열한 행동이냐고 비난하자니, 논리적으로는 이해되는 것이 스톡의 행동이었다. 그렇다고 비판하지 못할 것은 아닐 테지.

“스톡, 위급한 환경에 의해 만족스럽지 못한 약속을 하게 된 입장에는 저 역시 불편함을 느낍니다. 하지만 당장의 대체제로 저를 선택하는 것은 마찬가지로 초조한 감정에 휘말리는 실수라고 생각됩니다. 번복되는 결정이 불러올 결과는, 유사할 테니까요.”

“어리석은 대답이군요. 현실적인 차이들을 알면서도 무시하는 것은 가식인가요?”

“필요를 위한 조합이며 개인적인 선호가 부족한 것은 같습니다. 그녀와 나의 차이는 의미두기 힘든 사소한 것들이며,”

“엄청난 차이가 존재합니다. 당신은 벌칸이니까요.”

“…….”

확신에 찬 스톡의 목소리에 스팍은 분노를 느꼈다. 천대받던 반잔의 물을 들여다보는 그 눈빛은, 한심하고 어리석은 그들의 인종주의는, 언제 어디서 마주쳐도 항상 새로운 혐오를 불러왔다.

어린 시절부터 뼈저리게, 수천 번을 알아온 것인데도 불구하고 영원히 익숙해지지 못할 그런 종류의 감정들. 새롭게 되살아나는 기억과 자신의 순진한 착각을 자조하며 스팍은 반걸음 뒤로 물러섰다. 무감각한 눈빛에 작게 품었던 호의가 새하얗게 지워진 뒤에는 얼룩진 감상이 자리를 넓혔다.

스스로가 당황될 만큼 크게 덤벼드는 분노를 속으로 삼켜내며 스팍은 숨을 가다듬었다.

비생산적인 상념의 고리를 강제적으로 끊어낸 그는 현실에 집중했다. 확실한 거절로 대화를 끝내고 자리를 뜨는 것이 최선의 방향이었다. 하지만 스팍의 계획은 순탄하게 실행되지 못했다. 스톡의 욕심은 나름대로의 절박함을 가져 정당했고 그런 만큼 충분한 자기합리화를 이뤄낸 뒤였다.

“스팍, 나는 부족함 없는 반려가 될 자신이 있습니다. 나의 지적능력과 생산적인 활동양식은 기록으로 증명될 수 있고 가족의 이름 역시 부끄러움 없는 이름입니다.”

차분한 목소리는 오만하기까지 했다. 힘이 실린 걸음으로 가까워진 눈앞의 알파는 스팍의 심신을 감싼 벽을 파고드는 무서운 불균형을 내뿜었다. 긴장된 공기 속에서 갑작스러운 움직임을 자제하면서도 스팍은 시선을 돌리지 않았다. 주변의 모든 것과 눈앞의 상대 둘 중 하나도 놓쳐선 안 될 무거운 시간이 몇 십 초를 넘어가다 선을 넘었다. 어느새 일어나있던 스팍의 어깨에, 무거운 손이 얹어졌다. 옷감을 뚫고 전해지는 자제하지 않는 본능적인 욕구가 스멀거리고 넘쳐흘러서는, 뿌리치고 뛰쳐나가고 싶은 충동과 당장의 자리에서 꼼짝하지 못하게 만드는 종속을 동시에 불러일으킨다. 권리가 없는 소유욕을 보이며 구걸이 아닌 강요로 기울어지고 만 힘의 뒤엉킴.

균형을 잃은 상대의 앞에서 스팍은 함부로 움직이지 않았다. 극단적인 전개가 걱정되기도 했고, 그런 흐름에서 자신의 안전을 자신하기 힘든 만큼 신중해야 했다. 그에게는 많은 선택지가 없었다. 차악의 선택이 아닌 최선의 노력으로 시도할 방법은 하나뿐이었다.

 

뜨거운 피부와 젖은 호흡으로 눈앞을 흐리게 하고 머리를 맑게 만들던 실체. 돌아보기조차 두려울 만큼 경이롭게 모든 것을 충족하며 완벽을 알려준 순간. 햇빛에 마른 잔디처럼 가벼운 머리카락과 땀이 맺힌 붉은 뺨. 어떠했을까 궁금해 하지 않기 위해 외면했던 푸른 눈동자까지.

과거의 순간과 연재의 시간을 뒤섞으며 하나로 이뤄지는 기억과 감각을 되살린 스팍은 그렇게, 그 순간 커크를 떠올렸다.

정확하게는 자신의 육체와 정신에 존재하는 그를.

되살려 드러내려는 것이 권리를 증명하기 위한 흔적이라면 진작 지워졌을 일이었지만, 스팍이 찾고 있는 것은 다른 것이었다. 마음속 한 구석과 머릿속 한 구석에, 피부 아래 저 어둠에 깊숙하게 묻어놓고 짐짓 모른다 하던 것들은 이 정도의 시간으로 지워지지 못한 것들이었다. 모르는 것이 아니라, 알기 때문에 잊으려 노력해온 그런 것들. 자신의 선택을 주장하고 공표하는 오메가의 주장.

자신이 느끼고 있는 심신의 변화는 최초의 경험에 속하는 종류의 감각이 분명했지만 그럼에도 스팍은 그 효과를 자신할 수 있었다. 색다른 열기로 강해진 갈색 눈동자 앞에서 표정이 변한 스톡이 무례한 손을 치우는 것과 동시에, 직경거리로 따져본다면 그리 멀지 않을 저 하늘 위에서…… 엔터프라이즈의 함장은 비명을 들은 사람처럼 일어섰다.

 

자리에서 벌떡 일어선 커크는 뭘 했냐면, 아무것도 하지 못했다. 난데없이 쿵쿵 하고 심장이 두근거리더니 이유 모를 혼란이 훅 하고 왔다 슥 하고 사라져버린다. 그는 막힌 숨을 터트리며 멍한 머리를 흔들었다. 이게 대체 뭐지? 모를 일이었다. 난생 처음 겪는 감정이라 정확하게 무어라 말 할 길이 없었다. 비교가 불가능한 독자적인 감각은 여운이 짙었다. 괴상한 공포로 싹 튼 불안이 점차 크기를 키우며 자리를 넓혔다. 엇박자로 뛰다 간신히 가라앉은 심장께에 주먹을 대고 커크는 고개 숙인 얼굴이 어두운 곳에서 밝은 곳으로 나온 것처럼 눈을 깜박였다. 처음 떠오르는 이름을 계속해 되뇌면서 그는 자세를 고쳤다. 원인을 몰라도 결론은 확실했다. 스팍. 스팍을 봐야한다는 필사적인 욕구, 내 눈으로 확인해야한다는 다급한 욕망.

“부함장에게 연락하게.”

갑작스러운 함장의 명령에 함교의 모두가 의아해 했지만 커크의 진지한 목소리는 일초도 지연할 수 없는 명령이었다. 연락을 시도하는 대원의 목소리가 스팍의 이름을 부른 것은 금방이었지만 답변은 금세 돌아오지 않았다. 부함장을 찾던 소위는 곧 빨라진 박자로 스팍의 이름을 반복해 부르기 시작했다.

“부함장님? 엔터프라이즈입니다 답변을 요구합니다.”

[……스팍입니다. 귀환을 준비해 주십시오.]

간신히 찾아진 목소리는 침착했고 내용 또한 기대한 그대로의 답변이었지만 커크의 마음은 쉽게 안정되지 못했다. 이상하고 낯선 감각은 거기서 그치지 않고 점차 퍼져나가 손바닥에 맺히는 차가운 땀이 되었다. 거친 걸음으로 트랜스포터 룸을 향하는 그는 뛰다시피 하는 걸음으로 인해 자신을 피해 길을 내주는 대원들을 무시했다. 뭔가 벌어졌어. 사건이 있는 거야. 작게 전염되기 시작한 불안에 당황한 눈으로 서로를 둘러보던 대원들 뒤에서 맥코이는 혀를 차며 커크의 뒤를 따랐다. 딱히 급한 일이 있어 나온 길은 아니었고, 짐 커크는 현재 앞만 보는 얼굴로 어딘가를 향했으니까.

이제는 뛰는 것이 맞다 싶은 커크의 발이 제자리걸음을 하며 멈춰 섰다. 전송이 막 끝나 형성되기 시작한 스팍의 모습이 뒤를 쫓아온 본즈의 눈에 들어온다. 혹시나 싶은 사고 없이 정상적이기 짝이 없는, 언제나의 광경이었다.

“짐 도대체 무슨 일이 있어서 이러는 거야?”

“미스터 스팍! 보고하게!”

초조해하는 친구에게 가쁜 숨으로 묻던 본즈의 말은 먼저 외쳐진 함장의 목소리에 묻혔다. 두 주먹을 세게 쥔 함장의 어깨는 뒤에서 봐도 느껴지는 분노로 단단하게 뭉쳐져 있었다. 순간의 어지러움이 사라진 것에 내려서던 스팍의 고개가 그제야 들려서는, 마중 나온 듯 기다리고 선 눈앞의 이들을 알아보고 눈을 깜박였다. 아주 잠깐의 당황 뒤로 순식간에 무표정해진 얼굴을 보며 본즈는 자신도 모르게 꿀꺽 침을 삼켰다. 엔터프라이즈의 의료실장으로 못 볼 것 많이 본 그의 인생에서도, 스팍의 당황하는 얼굴이란 몇 번을 봐도 계속 놀라울 만큼 경우의 수가 한없이 낮은 것이었다. 평소와 다른 뭔가를 깨달은 의사의 눈은 그때부터 다른 증거들을 알아봤다. 전송을 위해 뛰기라도 했냐고, 말도 안 되는 상황이 떠오를 만큼 평상시의 창백함을 잃고 달아올라있는 벌칸의 얼굴과, 언제나 똑같은 포즈로 뒷짐을 져야 할 그의 손이 갈 곳을 찾지 못하는 것처럼 의미 없이 옆에 늘어진 것이나…… 기타 등등으로, 확실하게 뭔가 다르다 싶은 그 분위기를.

“미스터 스팍?”

“……귀환을 보고합니다.”

잠깐의 정적도 기다리지 않으며 되풀이된 커크의 목소리는 한결 조용해져 있었고 늦지 않게 돌아온 스팍의 대답 역시 아무 이상이 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 커크의 어깨는 긴장을 풀지 않았고 두 주먹도 힘을 더할 뿐이다. 뭔가 있어. 말하지 않는다면 말하게 하겠어.

이성적이지 않은 충동들은 지금 막 튀어나온 것은 아니었다. 깊어진 불안으로 짙어진 초조함으로 달아오른 뺨과 달리 서늘하게 식어있는 새파란 눈동자가, 아무렇지 않은 척 이제야 뒷짐 지는 벌칸의 얼굴을 쏘아봤다. 시선이 마주침과 동시에 흠칫 흔들리던 커크는 채 담지 못한 물처럼 새나온 감각의 정보를 순식간에 소화했다.

“내가 모를 것 같냐고!”

“…….”

거친 목소리를 고스란히 토해낸 함장의 외침에 부함장은 시선을 피했다. 깊은 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬며 호흡을 가다듬어 진정하려던 커크는 맡을 수 있었고 느낄 수 있었다. 이제껏 보지 못한 선명함으로 드러난 오메가의 냄새와…… 그에 묻어나는 다른 이의 욕망을. 원인 모를 두근거림과 전율을 일으키던 불안의 원인이 이거였을까? 확 하고 열이 오른 커크의 목소리는 크지 않아도 전해지는 폭발적인 힘으로 공기를 흔들었고, 스팍의 얼굴은 그 순간 새하얗게 질리고 말았다. 두려움이 아닌, 수치와 분노로 인해서.

어쩌다보니 관객이 되고 만 주변의 몇 중 두 명의 대원들은 진작부터 벽과 일체가 된 분위기였다. 숨도 못 쉬고 바닥을 향한 그들의 곁에서 다른 한명의 억지 관람객은 힘을 낼 수밖에 없었다.

“짐, 알만큼 알겠으니까 다른 곳으로 가서 계속하게. 이러다가 온 동네에 소문내고 싶지 않다면 말이지.”

끔찍한 소유욕과 주체 못할 분노를 온 몸으로 내뿜고 선 함장은 그런 게 더해지지 않아도 충분히 강한 존재감을 갖고 있었다. 거기에 질게 없는 부함장마저 눈에서 빔을 쏘는 판국이니 이성적인 사회인의 입장으로 본즈는 둘을 격리시키는 것이 급했다.

결국 이렇게 되고 말았군 싶은 둘의 관계도 어쨌든 조금이라도 덜 알려지게 하는 게 옳았고.

그 관계가 대체 뭔지는 사실상 아무도 모르는 상태였지만. 아무것도 아니라고 말하는 당사자들조차 제대로는 모르는, 지나치게 불분명한 정체미상의 관계가 그들의 현 상황이었다. 그런 와중에도 차마 부정하지 못할 만큼 적나라한 것이 지금의 상황이었고, 그러니 남의 눈을 신경 써야겠지.

침착한 친구의 목소리에 이성을 찾은 커크는 자꾸 빨라지는 숨을 삼키며 먼저 걸음을 옮겼다. 돌아보며 손을 대고 말 것만 같아 쫓아오는 발자국 소리만을 의지하며 밖을 향한 그는 멀지않은 곳의 관측실을 택했다.

 

자동으로 밝아지는 빛은 해가 훤한 바깥에 맞춰 자연광을 만들어냈고 그 눈부신 빛이 거슬리면서도 뭔가 더할 정신이 없는 커크는 문이 닫히는 소리를 듣고서야 몸을 돌렸다. 차갑고 깊은 갈색 눈동자가 지지 않고 시선을 마주하는데도 불구하고 커크의 분노는 가라앉지 못했다. 이 분노는, 설득이나 결과로 해결되는 종류의 감정이 아니었다.

그러나 커크는 소리치지 않았다. 후우우우. 피가 날 정도로 입안의 살을 깨물어 당장의 욕을 참아낸 그는 힘들게 호흡을 고르고 목소리를 가다듬었다. 침착해 침착해야해 제임스 커크 그래야 대답이 나올 테니까? 그러니 생각하고 말해야해! 함장은 거저 되는 것이 아니었고 지구를 구하고 우주를 구하는 것 역시 운만으로 가능한 게 아니었다. 눈 뒤집혀서 쓸데없이 피 보던 상황이 아무리 많았다고 해도 커크는 결코, 그렇게까지 미성숙한 남자가 아니었다. 그러니까, 과거와 비교해서라면. 그렇다고 해도 이건 처음 마주친 장애가 맞았지만! 으으음!

힘들게 자신을 가라앉힌 커크가 간신히 입을 열었을 때 그 목소리는 흥분하고 있지 않았고 그 내용 또한 명확했다.

“미스터 스팍, 오늘 15시로 예정되었던 자네의 외출이 어떤 이유로 앞당겨졌는지, 그 과정을 구체적으로 보고해보지 그래?”

“예상보다 빠르게 성공적인 결과를 얻었기 때문입니다.”

“그 결과가 뭔데?”

“어제 보고한 대로 수집이 필요한 자원의 추가적인 조사와, 성분의 확인을 위한 실물의 습득입니다.”

“성공적인 결과를 얻었다니 축하할 일이군. 그리고?”

“……그 이상의 추가적인 보고는 필요 없습니다만.”

그쯤에서 커크는 팔짱을 꼈다. 달려들어 멱살을 잡던가 잘났다고 지껄이는 얼굴을 때리던가, 양손을 붙들지 않는다면 둘 중의 하나가 실현될 것만 같았다.

“그래서, 돌덩이 주우러 갔던 길에서 왜, 도대체 어디를 어쩌고 다녀서 접촉이 일어난 것인지, 그 상대가 누군지, 과정이 어떻게 되먹은 건지 궁금해 미칠 지경이니까! 내 정신건강을 위해 추가적인 정보를 얘기해보라고.”

“…….”

다물린 입은 침묵했다. 나오지 않는 대답의 뒤에서 스팍의 눈을 놓치지 않던 커크는 일순간 보고 있어도 보지 않는 것처럼 사라지는 눈빛을 느꼈다. 순식간에 무게를 잃으며 가벼워지는 갈색 눈동자에서 애써 눈을 떼지 않으며 커크는 마른 목에 침을 삼켰다. 피가 섞여 쇳내가 나는 침을 모아 몇 번이나 삼켜내 자신을 멈추던 그는 하지 못한 말을 억누르며 자연스레 시작된 무서운 상상에 숨을 멈췄다. 붙잡혔던 것이 맞단 말인가? 단순한 마주침이 아니라 묻어난 흔적이, 그런 것이 가능할 만큼?

 

하나 둘 셋 숫자를 세며 이성을 지탱하던 커크에게 백 년 동안의 고독을 깨며 돌아온 스팍의 대답은 안심을 주는 것과 동시에 새로운 화를 부르는 것이었다.

“짐, 걱정할만한 수준의 사건은 아무 것도 일어나지 않았네.”

“…….”

그 수준이 뭔지, 마치 아는 것처럼 말하는 스팍에게 커크는 기어코 소리쳤다.

“그 수준이 뭔지 말해보시지? 스팍! 난 지금 장난이 아니라고. 안전하게 돌아온 건 나도 생눈으로 보고 있으니까, 결과로 과정을 무마하지 말고 일어난 사건을 얘기하라고!”

“우연한 만남의 상대는 이름을 아는 벌칸이었고 불쾌한 대화 이상의 일은 없었어. 육체적인 피해는 전무하며, 기존에 있던 만남들과 크게 다를 바 없는…….”

“지금 장난치는 건가? 연방의 제복조차 낯선 이러 행성에서 벌칸을 마주쳤다고? 거기다가 알파? 그게 우연일 리가 있어?”

씨근덕대는 커크의 말은 상당히 논리적인 주장이었다. 그러나 스팍의 반론은 거기서 그치지 않았다. 사실상 그의 말은 대화의 종결을 위한 노력에 가까웠다.

“자네의 걱정은 충분히 이해되는 범위고 인정할 수 있지만 이 이상의 감정적인 투자는 무의미하네.”

“그런데 왜 날 불렀지? 뭐가 어떻게 된 건지는 모르겠지만 날 불렀어. 그리고 그덕에 벗어날 수 있었던 거야. 그렇지?”

“…….”

“중령. 자네의 안전을 위해서 다시 한 번 제안하네. 반지정도는 만들면 그만이야. 벌칸의 공식적인 결합에는 뭐가 더 필요한 건가?”

터져 나온 커크의 목소리에는 감정이 가득했고 힘이 잔뜩 들어간 두 손을 펼쳐 보이는 얼굴엔 높아진 목소리와 다른 애원이 엿보였다. 솔직하고 절박한 모습을 보며 스팍은 결국 한숨을 내쉬었다.

적나라하게 드러난 것들은 굳이 속을 파고들지 않아도 모를 수 없는 증거였다. 자신을 걱정하고 위하는 진실된 마음. 조금이라도 다른 상황이었다면, 그 가치를 인정하고 정당한 대답을 돌려줬겠지만 지금의 스팍은 그런 행동이 불가능했다. 그 또한 화나있었으니까. 평온을 찾기 힘들어진 그는 지금, 하나와 둘을 넘는 원인과 결과들을 구별하지조차 못했으며, 생겨난 혼란에 필요한 최소한의 정리조차 버거웠다. 지겹다 못해 잊어버릴 정도로 오래된 분노를 일깨운 스톡의 치졸한 인종주의와, 자신의 거절을 무시하던 오만함과, 설마 네가 나를 거부하겠냐는 듯 우월함을 주장하던 뿌리 깊은 경멸까지…….

 

스팍이 휘말리고만 분노의 대상은 불균형 속에서 묻혀온 혐오스러운 감정들만이 아니었다. 그것들은 본질적으로 수없이 겪어온 낡은 것에 불과했다.

지금 스팍을 화나게 만드는 것은, 언제나 혼자 싸워왔던 그가 결국 그만으로 부족한 상황을 깨달으며…… 합리적이라 인정해 스스로 선택한 마지막 방법이었다. 애써 다독였던 상처 입은 자존심이 덧나는 짓을, 본인이 하고 말았다. 필요는 해결되었고 불편은 치명적이지 않다 믿으며 무시하고 묵살하고 외면해온 알파의 존재. 그 가치와, 그에 따르는 의존성. 오메가인 자신을 보호하기 위해 다른 알파를 내세우고만 자기 자신.

 

절망이 아닌 분노로, 실질적으로는 아마도 인생 최초로 짜증이라는 단어의 뜻을 경험하게 된 스팍은 끝없는 화를 감당할 책임이 자기 자신 뿐인 것마저 알고 있었다. 그렇기 때문에 이성의 힘으로 다른 모든 감정을 억누르고 있었는데, 감정에 휩싸여 이 이상의 피해를 당하지 않기 위해 최대한 노력하고 있었는데!

무책임하지 않은 사회인으로서의 입장은 본즈에게만 있는 것이 아니었다. 지금의 대화를 종결해야할 필요성이 간절한 부함장은 최대한의 노력으로 다시금 입을 열었다.

“짐, 다시 말하지만 그 제안은 성공이 불가능하며 그렇기 때문에 나의 대답 역시 변할 수 없어.”

“도대체 뭐가 부족하냐고! 내가 인간이라서? 그거야 자네의 존재가 증명하는 개소리고, 이미 우린 반쪽정도는 충분히 엮인 거 아냐?”

시작이 반이라서가 아니라, 육체적인 조화의 가능성을 반으로 친다면 커크의 말은 맞는 평가였다. 인간과 벌칸의 사이에서 생겨나는 개별적인 특수성이 무엇이든 위협적인 수준의 문제는 없었고 그것은 커크도 잘 아는 사실이었다. 그러나 스팍의 고집이 그런 수준의 것에서 시작될 리 없다. 더 큰 요인은 따로 있었고 그 답을 듣기 전까지는 물러서지 않겠다는 함장을 바라보며, 스팍은 차마 말하지 못하던 진실을 말해버렸다.

“진심에서 출발한 우정과 걱정, 그리고 희생의 가치를 나도 인정하고 있어. 하지만 나는 자네의 제안이 86%의 확률로 실패할 것을 확신하며 그런 지식이 있는 이상 내 의견은 바뀔 수 없지.”

“그러니까 대체 어째서?”

속이 터진다는 듯 빈손을 어쩌지 못하는 커크에게 스팍은 마침표를 찍어줬다.

“우리에게는, 사랑이 없으니까.”

“……허.”

사랑. 사랑이라.

그 단어는 분명, 스팍의 입에서 본인을 포함한 상황을 묘사하기에 사용되기로는 참으로 어색한 단어였다. 갑자기 무슨 개소리냐, 사랑이 밥먹여주냐 등의 찢어지는 핀잔은 커크의 입에서 나오지 않았다. 말문이 막힌 함장에게 고개를 끄덕인 부함장은 닫힌 문을 열고 사라졌다. 무슨 말이든 해보자면 얼마든지 할 만한 흐름이었는데도 커크의 입이 조용한 것은 어찌 보면 정말로 당연한 결과였다.

이 우주의 현 시점에서, 제임스 T. 커크는…… 사랑에 대해 아는 게 아무것도 없었으니까.

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

 

 

커크의 말문을 막히게 한 후 스팍은 자신의 쿼터로 돌아갔다. 최대한의 노력으로 평소의 박자를 유지하며 명상에 잠긴 그는 정말로, 커크를 신경 쓸 여유가 없었다. 육체의 자각이 최초로 시작된 이후 혼란과 괴로움으로 번민하던 그는 여러 가지 논리와 방법을 통해 최대치의 자신을 찾아낸 상태였다. 그의 노력과 결과에는 비교치가 없었지만 개인의 기준에는 제법 성공적이었다. 괴로움은 모두 스스로의 독선적이고 미성숙한 자아로 인해 발생한 문제였다. 내면의 차별을 벗어나 적응할 수 있다 믿은 그는 초인적인 자기관리를 평소에 가깝게 끌어올릴 수 있었고 그런 성공에는 커크가 제공한 의도적이거나 의도적이지 않은 행위의 도움이 컸다. 그렇다 해도 중심은 언제나 자신이었고, 스스로가 흔들린 이상 생겨나는 여파는 짧게 가라앉기가 힘든 것이었다. 많이 잊었다 생각한 오래된 분노와 함께, 적응할 시간이 아직 남은 새로운 분류를 무례하다 할 만한 직선적인 시선으로 겪고 만 스팍은 자신의 피해를 아직도 다 알지 못했다. 정신적인 것은 오히려 익숙한 상처였다. 낯설고 두려운 것은 그 밖의 것들이다.

예상치 못한 계기로 인해 묻어둔 기억과 흔적을 되살린 스팍의 신경체계는 기대에 맞는 반응을 보였고 기록으로 치부해 넘겨두었던 두 번의 관계를 기억해낸 그의 육체는 어디에 감춰놓았나 싶을 정도로 생경하고 강렬한 허기를 드러냈다. 누구에게? 스팍의 머리와 정신과 마음, 함께 하면서도 다르고 또 같은 것들에게. 그리고 그 욕망의 대상은 자신을 기다리던 남자였다. 짐. 짐 커크.

굴요과 수치로 생겨난 분노의 힘으로 냉랭한 한기를 뱉어내던 스팍의 육체는 냉기에 따가워진 표면 아래에서 손끝을 떨게 만드는 힘으로 원하고 있었지만, 확고한 의지로 부정을 선택한 스팍은 놀라운 정신력으로 육체를 억눌렀다. 쉽지 않은 일이었지만 성공해야하기에 성공했다는 것이야말로 그의 지독함을 증명하는 것이었고, 육체를 지배한 정신력이라 포장하자니 사실상 육체만이 아닌 일이었지만.

 

아무튼 스팍은 평온을 되찾을 수 있었다. 다음의 시간들이 어떤 새로운 고난을 불러올지는 모르면서도 그는 이후의 하루를 계속했다. 오늘 밤에는 잠을 자야겠군. 긴 밤을 보낸 것처럼 피곤해진 마음에 일은 좋은 영향을 미쳤다. 엔터프라이즈의 새로운 출발은 일상적인 안정을 유지했고 새로운 임무의 브리핑도 끝마친 부함장은 저녁식사를 위해 매스 홀로 걸음을 옮겼다. 자신의 쿼터로 곧장 가야할 지에 대해 잠깐의 고민이 있었지만 그건 어쩐지 누군가에게 지는 기분이었다.

온전하지 않다는 자각은 스팍의 계획을 바꿀 만큼 크지 않았다. 불이 환한 넓은 공간에는 새로운 임무와 새로운 일정을 얘기하며 기대하는 대원들의 목소리가 가득했다. 익숙한 소음에 안도하며 조용하게 지휘 팀의 자리를 찾은 스팍에게 주변의 누구도 불필요한 질문을 하지 않았다. 12분으로 식사를 끝내고 돌아갈 예정을 확인하는 그의 머리는 벌써 한결 맑아져 있었다. 바로 다음의 일만을 생각하고 수행하는, 효율적인 마음이 되돌아온 것처럼.

개인의 일은 개인의 공간에서 끝나야 했고 지금의 상태를 보자면 끝난 것이 확실했다. 명상을 하던 때보다도 편안해진 마음으로 미지근한 식사를 즐기던 부함장은 곧, 자신을 돕지 않는 함장을 마주했다. 제법 자주 그렇듯이.

“그래서 말인데, 스팍, 내가 생각해 봤는데.”

후루룩 짭짭 하는 다수의 소음 속에서 불린 자신의 이름에 부함장의 고개가 반사적으로 들린다.

언제 그 앞자리에 함장이 앉은 것인지, 기억나지 않는 환경의 변화에 순간 의아해하던 스팍은 곧이어 계속된 목소리에 제대로 당황해버린다.

“결혼에 꼭 사랑이 필수적인건 아니야. 그렇지 않아?”

덜그럭 떨렁 떨렁. 그릇에 닿는 도구들로 잠시 커진 주변의 잡음이 가라앉은 뒤, 매스 홀에는 정적이 흘렀다. 아주 어색하고 크게 긴장된 정적이.

 

파도처럼 주변을 덮친 정적은 사실 정지되지도 않았고 적적하지도 않았다. 모두의 시선과 한 명의 촉수가 정말로 소리를 내면서 움직일 정도로, 단박에 듣지 못한 놈은 전해 듣고 쳐다볼 정도로, 점차 많아져 정말로 전원의 시선이 향해버린 것이 바로, 암묵적으로 고정되어있는 지휘부서의 구역이었다. 하지만 스팍은 그들의 시선을 조금도 느끼지 못했다. 손안의 숟가락으로 눈앞의 인간을 찌른다면 어떤 강도의 육체적 피해가 일어나는지 계산하는 스스로를 깨달은 그는 손안의 숟가락을 테이블에 내려놓았다.

“함장님, 기존의 대화를 확고한 의견으로 종결시킨 뒤 추가적인 논의를 거부하며 불쾌감을 표한 상대에게- 특히나 그 주제가 성적이고 개인적인 범위의 내용일 경우, 같은 맥락의 대화를 누차 시도하는 것은 성추행입니다.”

“뭐? 아니야!”

커크의 푸른 눈은 이만하게 크기를 키워 결백을 주장했다. 정말 아니라고 믿는 것처럼. 뾰족하게 올라간 눈썹 사이 미간에 주름을 만든 스팍은 지금은 그럴 때와 장소가 아니며 옳은 상대도 아니라는 것을 의식하면서도 자신의 분노를 드러냈다. 불편한 기색을 숨기지 않는 부함장의 주변에서, 부풀어 오른 풍선처럼 아슬아슬해진 매스 홀의 조용함이 부자연스러운 이어짐을 만들며 모두의 심장박동을 빠르게, 모두의 숨을 죽이게 만들었다. 누가 좀 뭐든 해줬으면. 이럴 때를 위해 우주선에 애완동물이 필요한 거야. 제각기 다른 곳을 보느라 고생하는 전원의 눈동자가 바쁘게 움직였다. 쥐새끼라도 나타나면 좋겠다고 망상하는 분위기에서 더는 못 버티겠다 싶은 몇의 입술이 달싹거리기 시작한 그때, 콜록콜록하는 가식적인 기침소리가 정적을 깨뜨렸다.

“콜록콜록 완전 그렇죠 콜록콜록!”

“…….”

시범을 보인 것은 운전대를 꺾는 남자였다. 대담한 예시를 보여준 술루의 뒤를 이어 지극히 부자연스러운 기침소리들이 커크와 스팍이 만들어놓은 무시무시한 개인공간의 거품을 깨며 몰려들었다. 콜록콜록 함장님이 미친 것 같아 콜록콜록 난 밥을 먹어야겠는데 콜록콜록 제발 자살시도는 다른데서 해줬으면 콜록콜록…….

애를 쓰는 대원들의 어려움을 직접적이고 간접적으로 전달받은 함장은 미적거리는 아이처럼 식사를 재개했다. 으깬 감자를 퍼먹는 입술엔 불만이 가득했고 날카로운 눈빛은 기회를 기다리는 것처럼 날카로웠다. 거슬리기 짝이 없는 광경이었지만 스팍은 유명해진데 이유가 있는 대단한 자제력으로 아무런 하극상을 일으키지 않으며 자신의 식사를 끝마쳤다. 낭비 없는 움직임으로 일어선 그가 세 걸음을 떼었을 때 매스 홀에는 그의 이름이 크게 울렸다.

“미스터 스팍! 체스 한 게임 어때?”

입안의 고기를 삼키지도 않고 말하는 커크는 익히 알려진 대로 목숨 아까운줄 모르는 남자였다. 함장님이 죽고 싶어 애쓴다는 듯 쳐다보는 주변의 시선은 장님이라도 알아차릴만한 기운을 갖고 있었고 그래서 스팍은 커크의 제의를 받아들였다. 공공장소에서 이렇게나 무의미하고 개인적인 이유로 만들어진 함장과 부함장의 갈등을 이 이상 보여서는 안 된다 깨달았기 때문이다.

“물론이지. 제2휴게실에 준비해 놓겠어.”

고저가 없는 스팍의 대답은 함정과 독약과 청문회를 준비하는 것처럼 섬뜩했지만 커크는 잔뜩 찡그린 미소를 보이며 고개를 끄덕였다. 부함장의 긴 뒷모습이 매스 홀의 문 밖으로 사라진 순간 긴장이 풀린 전원은 길고 짧은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고 곧 함장에게 책임을 묻기 시작했다. 무언의 찌푸림과 우회적인 수다로. 이 자리에 맥코이가 있었다면 참 좋았을 텐데, 안타깝게도 쉬프트가 다른 날이었고 그렇다 보니 소리 지를 사람이 적은 판국이었다. 우후라가 자리에 없는 것은, 당사자들과의 관계를 고려한다면 오히려 다행인 상황이었지만, 그녀마저 없는 이상 정말로 지적할 인간이 부족했다. 웅성거리고 수군거리는 대원들을 둘러보며 술루는 입가를 닦았다. 아무리 생각해도 자신뿐이 없는 분위기였다. 자리에서 일어선 그는 부러 발소리를 내며 자리를 이동해 함장의 옆자리를 꿰찼다.

몇 백 천명의 대원이 있는 엔터프라이즈에서도 함교의 알파 쉬프트는 많은 숫자가 아니었고 누구에게나 친근한 만큼 모두와 친하지 않은 짐 커크는 어쩌면 사실은 사교적인 성격이 아닐지도 모른다.

뜬금없는 타이밍에 상사의 사회성에 대해 새로운 시각을 갖게 된 술루는, 자신의 사교성을 반문하며 함장에게 입을 열었다.

“함장님, 중령님을 그만 건드리실 것을 건의합니다.”

“칼 들고 설치는 주제에 그렇게 겁 많은 캐릭터인줄 처음 알았네.”

“함장님의 건강을 걱정해서 하는 소리가 아닙니다. 이렇게 티격태격 할 때마다 저희가 얼마나 시달리는지 아십니까? 지금도 보라구요, 이제 함장님이 자리를 뜨기만 하면 다 우리에게 달려들어서 꼬치꼬치 캐묻고 난리일게 뻔해요. 제발 작작 좀 하라고”

시선을 허공에 옮긴 술루가 고래고래 소리를 지르는 것에 입 끝을 올려준 커크가 잠시 후 작아진 목소리로 되묻는다.

“뭘 작작하라는 건가?”

“과도한 농담 말이지. 미스터 스팍의 유머센스는 인간의 기준으로 어려운 정도지만, 그쪽이 휘두르는 유머센스는 인간의 기준으로도 막나갈 때가 많다고.”

“…….”

“자꾸 재미없는 농담으로 부함장을 괴롭히지 마세요 정말로 고발하기 전에!”

제발 정신 차리라는 대원들의 걱정을 큰 목소리로 전한 술루의 눈빛은 진지했다. 의미심장한 눈으로 입술을 핥은 커크는 그 이상의 대꾸를 하지 않으며 자리를 벗어났다. 웃는 듯 마는듯한 그 입의 미소는 아는 사람은 다 아는 그만의 버릇으로 착각될 수 있었다.

 

제2휴게실로 향하는 길은 조용했고 마주칠법한 대원들조차 하나도 보이지 않았다. 이미 자리했던 대원들도 스팍을 보고서 다 도망친 것이 분명하다 짐작하며 깊어진 입가의 미소를 커크는 지우지 않았다. 3D 체스판을 준비해놓은 스팍의 얼굴은 고요했다. 완벽한 무표정으로 철저하게 세워진 벽은 매끈하고 빈틈없었다. 유리알같이 빛나는 갈색 눈은 이제 막 자신의 앞에 와 앉는 커크를 향하면서도 서두르지 않을 수 있었다. 시작하지. 어디의 누군가가 했던 말을 지지 않을 만큼 멋있게 흘린 스팍이 판을 향해 고개를 숙인다. 새까만 머리카락 사이로 희게 엿보인 정수리가 푸르스름한 기운으로 단호함을 알려왔다. 혹은, 넌 오늘 진다는 단언을.

이제껏 친구카드를 남발하며 스팍과의 체스가 익숙해진 커크에게, 그런 스팍의 모습은 낯선 것이었다. 자연스럽게 앞자리에 앉은 그도 부드러운 움직임으로 게임을 쫓아갔다. 10분도 채 지나지 않아 끝이 난 첫 게임은, 이게 바로 내 목을 조르던 목이로구나 싶을 정도로 커크에게 괴상한 감상을 남겼다. 기사와 여왕을 희생하며 돌진한 스팍의 공격은 무서울 만큼 자기 파괴적이었고 그만큼 신선했다.

“와우, 미스터 스팍, 이 게임은 저장해야겠어. 분명 어딘가의 체스 소년들에게 교본으로 사용될 수 있을거야.”

진 주제에 상쾌한 얼굴로 말을 정리하는 함장의 앞에서 드디어 고개를 든 스팍의 얼굴은 조금 전과 많이 달랐다. 짧은 시간동안 그렇게 뇌를 굴렸더니 소모된 에너지가 제법 많아서? 아니, 그 덕에 제법 열기가 빠져서. 에너지의 소모로 가벼워진 눈을 깜박이며 스팍은 의자에 등을 기댔다.

“평소의 나와는 다른 스타일이었던 것을 인정하지.”

“스타일? 스팍, 방금 전 게임에서 가능한 스타일은 한 문장이야. 승리는 내 것이니 넌 박수나 쳐라.”

그랬을 수도 있다. 평소와 다른 격동으로 승리를 얻어낸 스팍은 아주 약간, 긴장이 풀린 자신을 느꼈다. 안 좋은 감정의 영향이 커졌던 만큼 좋은 감정의 효과 역시 극대화된 상태다. 이기고 나자 정신이 들은 것처럼, 그래서 어쩐지 부끄러워진 것처럼, 은은하게 짙어지는 이국적인 귀 끝을 힐끔거리며 커크는 판을 정리했다. 말의 색을 바꾸며 두 번째 게임을 준비한 그가 부드럽고 친근한 목소리로 말을 잇는다.

“너무 신경 쓰지 말라고. 내가 하는 모든 말에 신경 쓰는 대원들은 많지 않으니까. 다, 내 평소 평판 덕분이겠지.”

“……엔터프라이즈의 모든 대원들은 자네의 말에 집중하네.”

“정말 그러면 큰일이라는 걸 알 텐데? 하나같이 똑똑한 녀석들이라 필요한 것만 주워 먹으니 걱정 말라고.”

섞인 가시처럼 골라내야하는 말인지, 씹어 삼켜야 하는 것인지? 그러나 분위기는 유지되었고 침착성을 되찾은 스팍은 두 번째 게임에서 평소의 모습을 보였다. 잔잔하게 섞인 대화는 많지 않았고 내용 또한 정석적이었다. 새로운 임무의 이야기, 우주의 역사, 엔터프라이즈가 필요할 내일의 속도와 모레의 속도 등. 첫 판과는 달리 신중하게 진행된 두버째 게임은 한 시간을 넘겼고 간발의 차이로 커크의 승리로 끝났다. 간단한 밤 인사 후 자신의 쿼터로 돌아간 스팍은 짧은 명상 후에 깊은 숙면을 얻었다. 평화로운 밤이었다.

 

물론 커크에게는 그렇지 못했고, 그의 친구에게도 마찬가지였다. 평화로운 인사를 얻어낸 커크는 곧바로 미니바를, 아니다, 맥코이를 찾아갔다. 술이 필요해서? 그보다는 정신과 의사의 윤리성보다 강한 대나무 밭이 필요해서.

“본즈! 내 말좀 들어보라고!”

올 것이 왔구나. 지긋지긋하다는 표정으로 책상에서 몸을 돌린 의사는 나오는 한숨을 숨기지도 않았다.

“건너 뛸 거 다 건너뛰고 말하게. 나도 다 들었고 절대 반복해서 들을 만큼 관심 있지 않다고!”

미친놈에게 줄 술은 없다는 것처럼 자신의 술잔만을 채운 맥코이는 부산을 떨며 술병을 건드리는 커크를 무시하며 의자에 몸을 묻었다. 함장과 부함장의 정신건강은 중요한 것이 맞았지만 그 둘만 중요한 게 아니었고 남은 수백천명의 건강관리도 같이 해야 하는 의료부대의 수장은, 오늘 하루 계속 속이 불편했다. 아직까지는 큰 일이 난 것은 아니었고 지루함을 덜어줄 가쉽의 하나로 취급할 수 있었지만…… 그렇지만…… 휴우.

스캔들의 수준이 되어선 안 될 일이었다. 절대로. 당사자들의 위치나 그로 인한 책임이나 영향 등의 문제만이 아니라, 개인적인 입장으로는 당사자들의 피해가 제일 걱정되는 것이었다. 곧 죽어도 계급사회가 군대였고 군대가 아니라고 아무리 우겨봤자 사실은 군대가 맞았고! 그런 이상, 우주를 떠다니는 섬처럼 고립된 공간에서 최상층의 인간들이 쓸데없는 짓을 하는 것은 걱정을 불러일으키는 문제가 확실했다. 최소한, 개인적인 일은 개인적인 공간에서 하던가, 아니면 역시 내가 다른 데로 옮겨야하나?

지친 시선으로 먼 곳을 향한 맥코이는 주절주절 떠들던 커크의 목소리에서 새로운 정보를 골라냈다.

“……그래서 오늘 또 그런 난리가 있었다고 그러는 거야! 멍청하기는! 그래서 내가 얘기했지, 그깟 반지는 리플리케이터에 버튼 하나만 누르면 나오는 거고- 우주선에서 함장은 그런 역도 한다는 거, 알고 있었어? 물론 내 결혼식을 내가 승인할 수는 없지만, 하여간에! 고집부리지 말고 안전하게 가자고 말 했다고! 듣는 귀도 아무도 없는데서! 그러니까 스팍이 뭐라는 줄 알아?”

“…….”

씨근덕대고 숨이 가빠진 커크는 이때 나와야 할 대화 상대의 추임새를 기대하며 친구를 바라봤다. 물론 그는 얻지 못했고, 사실상 익숙해진 상황이라 말이 이어지는 것엔 아무런 문제가 없었다.

“사랑이 없어서 안 된다는 거야! 벌칸자식이 무려 ‘감정’을 꺼내왔다고! 나랑 붙어먹는 게 얼마나 싫으면!”

“…….”

그럼 좋겠니. 말하기도 귀찮은 핀잔을 삼키며 술잔을 비운 맥코이는 지금 들은 속편을 속으로 굴려본 뒤 천천히 입을 열었다.

“짐, 그…… 뾰족귀 녀석이 감정을 핑계 댔다니 놀랍기는 한데…….”

“내말이? 이 자식 내 약점을 찌른 거라고 비열하기는!”

“……그게 약점인 걸, 알고 있었어?”

“내참, 내 정신감정 파일이 의무실 컴퓨터에 있는 걸 모를 거 같아? 각종 결핍의 어린 시절이 없다 해도 나 같은 성격은 그런 걸 건드리지 못한다고. 이거야말로 객관적인 자료가 넘치겠지. 내가 비록 시를 읽기는 해도 그건 남의 얘기라 읽는 거라고! 내 자신의 감정은 얘기할 꺼리가 아냐! 제임스 커크의 사전에서 불가능에 가까운 극소수의 것들이지!”

“허.”

가끔씩 마주칠 때마다 맥코이를 놀라게 하는 커크의 일면이었다.

모르는 척 아닌 척 감춰도 어느 순간 드러나는, 본질을 꿰뚫는 자기파악.

정신과 의사 또는 오랜 친구가 밑밥으로 깔만한 이야기를 다 해준 당사자 덕에 그는 편안하게 말을 이을 수 있었다.

“그렇다면 말이지, 스팍의 이유가 변명이 아니라 진실이라는 생각은, 안 들어?”

“……뭐?”

“난 절대 좋은 예시가 못되지만, 시작에선 나 역시 사랑 때문에 한 결혼이었다고.”

어깨를 으쓱한 의사는 혼잣말을 하듯 시선을 피하며 몇 마디를 덧붙였고, 그렇게 짐 커크는 오늘 두 번째로 말문이 막혔다.

 

그러니, 과다노동에 지친 의료실장은 공적인 업무를 끝내는데 바빠 사적인 대화를 완결 짓지 못했다. 짐, 감정을 얘기하기 힘들다는 말은, 얘기할 감정이 있다는 소리겠지? 묻는 자가 없어 모를 일을 뒤로 미루며 시간은 지나갔다. 새로운 임무의 장소에 도착하기까지의 짧은 시간동안 함장과 부함장은 깔끔하게 공적인 사이를 유지하고 있었다. 지극히 건전하고도 건강한 관계였다. 식사시간이 겹칠 경우 마주치는 매스 홀에서도 과도한 대화는 일어나지 않았고 함교 역시 평화로웠다. 평화롭다고 하기엔 뭔가 경직된 부분이 분명 있었지만, 우후라와 스팍은 원래 말수가 적고 엄격한 캐릭터였기 때문에 큰 불편은 생기지 않았다.

 

행성 3234에 도착한 엔터프라이즈는 평상시의 활기찬 박자로 임무를 시작했다. 이번 임무는 정치적인 걱정이 적은 즐거운 탐험이었다. 지성이 높은 인류는 이미 사라진지 오래라고 판단된, 원시로 희귀한 행성이었는데, 우연히 지나가던 최신식 순환선에 새로운 신호가 잡혀 확인을 요하는 일이었다. 과거에 준비된 문명의 흔적인지 혹은 놓쳤던 전언인지? 정밀한 추가조사와 함께 문명의 지도를 다시금 정리해 오라는 조사에 학구파적인 대원들과 그 외의 대원들 모두 기대를 가지게 됐다. 얼마나 멋진 문명이기에 우리도 모르는 신호를 만들어 놓고서도 멸망한 걸까? 아니면 탈출한 걸까? 하하호호.

꼭 웃을 일은 아니었지만 아무튼. 명랑하고 유쾌하고 들뜬 분위기가 형성되었다. 기존의 조사에서 얻어낸 자료들은 방대했지만 약간의 비교만으로도 준비는 충분했다. 대기권에서 본 것만으로도 아무런 변화가 없이 멈춰있는 공간이었다. 인류는 없고 사실상 동물조차 없었다. 문명의 흔적은 아마도, 일단은 바다와 고산지대를 조사해보자 하는, 그런 정도. 선발대로 내려간 소수의 대원들은 금세 많은 정보를 수집했고 약 3시간에 걸친 사전조사로 안전이 확보된 엔터프라이즈는 후발대를 파견했다. 안전구역이 확보된 후에는 약간의 자유 시간 또한 허용되었다. 후두두 후두두 행성의 표면에 떨어진 다수의 대원들은 즐거운 휴식을 취했다. 약 7시간 정도.

해가 지려는 하늘의 색이 오묘한 연두색인 것에 대기의 성분은 별게 없는데 요인이 무엇일까 이러고 하늘을 쳐다보던 엔터프라이즈의 부함장이자 과학부 담당인 미스터 스팍은…… 인간보다 민감한 감각으로, 3초 먼저 진동을 알아차렸다. 땅이 아닌 하늘에서 시작돼 전체를 뒤흔드는 엄청난 떨림을.

누적된 에너지가 갑작스러운 자극에 방출된 것일까? 일반적인 지진과 비슷하다고 하기엔 근원의 성격이 크게 달랐다. 적지 않은 수의 대원들과 작지 않은 크기의 엔터프라이즈가 만들어낸 작은 파도가 이만큼 시간이 지나며 영향을 미칠 만큼 커졌던 것 같다. 갑작스럽게 생겨난 이온폭풍은 광활한 대지위의 공백을 뒤흔들며 하늘을 거둬갔다. 순간적인 혼란은 잠깐이었고 이제는 베테랑이 된 전원은 프로토콜을 따라 안전한 장소로 몰려갔다. 명령에 따라 조를 짠 뒤 폭풍의 영향을 헤아리며 박자를 찾기 시작한 엔터프라이즈에서는 긴급한 메시지로 다음 순서를 알려줬다. 시간이 지날수록 전기장의 방해가 길어질 테지만 타이밍을 잘 맞춘다면 전원 무사히 트랜스포트가 가능할 것이라고.

신속한 시작과 망설임 없는 진행이 성공의 열쇠였다. 여자와 비전투 대원들이 먼저인 순서로 한 줄이 사라지고 두 줄이 사라지고 세 줄이 사라지고. 차례차례 안전하게 돌아가는 대원들을 보며 지휘부서는 마지막 열 명으로 남았다. 함장님 같이 가세요! 거세진 바람에 비명을 질러야 간신히 가능한 대화가 있었지만 커크는 고개를 흔들었다. 그럴 것 같은 고집을 예상한 대원들이기에 긴 갈등은 생길 새가 없었다.

점차적으로 방해가 길어지는 폭풍으로 인해 속도는 느려져 있었지만 신중한 노력으로 한 명의 사고도 일어나지 않고 있었다. 세 명이 올라가고 두 명이 올라가고 또 두 명이 올라가고. 이제는 소리를 질러도 전달이 되지 않는 무거운 공기 속에서, 색을 잃은 하늘위로 우르릉 쾅쾅 천둥 번개가 작렬했다. 숨을 쉬기 벅차 보이는 나리 어린 소위를 등 뒤로 막고 선 스팍의 얼굴이 뺨을 긁는 모래바람에 상처 나기 시작했다.

혹시나 하는 낙오자가 없는지 마지막을 확인하며 경계를 따라 걸어온 커크가 그런 스팍의 어깨에 부딪히며 옆에 다가섰다.

“톰슨 소위! 준비하게!”

말이 통하지 않아 손짓 발짓으로 사인을 주고받은 뒤에도 한참이나 지나 간신히 성공한 트랜스포트로 마지막 한명이 사라졌다. 안전하게 도착했는지 확인할 방법이 없어 불안한 표정을 지우지 못하는 스팍의 어깨를 누군가 끌어당겼다. 거부하지 않아도 쉽게 돌아서기 힘든 바람 속에서, 공터 옆의 작은 바위를 가리킨 커크의 손이 금세 거두어진다. 바람은 무서운 것이었다. 공기가 희박한 고산지대라 막아주는 것이 없어 특히나 심했다. 그러나 지진이 심해지지 않는 것만으로도 행운이었다. 고개를 끄덕이지 못하면서 힘들게 그 뒤를 따라간 스팍의 귀는 잠시 뒤 한결 조용해진 벽 뒤에서 안정을 구했다. 작은 바위의 아래에 페이저를 발사한 커크는 깊은 구덩이를 만들어 스팍을 끌어들였다. 기본으로 소지하는 구급품 중 방수가 되는 얇은 침낭을 꺼낸 그들은 엉성하게나마 바람막이를 만들어 휴식을 취했다. 커뮤니케이터는 연결되지 못하는 찰나였지만 이제껏 제법 정확하게 맞아떨어진 폭풍의 휴식을 따져본다면 최소 20분, 최대 40분 뒤에는 연락이 될 일이었다. 트랜스포트도 그때라면 가능했다.

“함장님 제 예상으로 26분 뒤 전송이 가능합니다. 준비를 시작하시기 바랍니다.”

숨을 고르느라 벅찬 십 여분이 지난 뒤 처음 입을 연 스팍의 목소리는 한결 단단해져있었다. 거친 바람을 마셔서일까, 가라앉은 비음이 깔리는 목소리에 귀를 가까이한 커크는 말귀를 알아듣고 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 말을 따르겠다는 건 아니었다. 그런 소리 할 줄 알았다는 미소가 그의 대답이었다.

비명처럼 주변을 억누르는 바람으로 인해 편안한 웃음은 불가능했다. 잔뜩 찌푸려진 눈으로 고개를 끄덕인 커크는 스팍을 끌어안았다. 말 그대로, 구명보트를 붙드는 것처럼 끌어안았다.

“중령, 이론적으로 생각해! 불확실성이 커져가는 자연재해 속에서 마지막 한명은 비논리적이야!”

“트랜스포트의 현재 성능을 생각해보면 한명의 전송이 더 합당합니다.”

속삭이지 않아도 속삭이는 것처럼 들리게 하는 소음의 아래에서 둘은 서로에게 비명을 지르는 것이나 마찬가지였다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그 목소리는 서로에게 아무런 불쾌감을 주지 않았다. 그 순간 우웅하고, 둔중하게 천을 짓누르는 기운이 증가했다. 갑작스레 박자를 놓친 공기가 허둥거리는 것처럼 망설이다 다음 순간, 펄럭거리기 시작한 얇은 바람막이는 기어코 저 멀리 날아가 버린다. 순식간에 열린 하늘 아래에서 돌가루가 일어서며 바위가 흔들렸다. 잠깐의 정적과 새로운 방향에 찰나의 고요를 예상한 커크는 반사적으로 손에 힘들 더했다. 끈덕진 손을 깨닫고 나서 상황을 정리하기 시작한 스팍은 가늘게 떠진 눈으로 커크의 얼굴을 찾았다.

“짐! 이 손을 놓으라고!”

고집부리지 말라고 하기도 지겨워 무시하기로 작정했던 커크는 그 순간 새로운 방법을 떠올렸다.

“스팍, 질문이 있어!”

“함장님 지금은 그럴 때가-”

“내가 지금 입맞추고 싶다고 말한다면!”

“……”

“그건 성희롱인가 아니면 사랑의 고백인가?”

웃음이 확실한 반짝임으로 밝게 번진 커크의 눈이, 애써 뜬 상황에서도 놀람을 숨기지 못하며 흰자위를 보이고 만 갈색 눈동자를 마주했다.

 

그 다음은 익숙한 페이드아웃이다. 언제나의 멘트 없이 시작된 빛과 시간의 장난질 속에서, 세상과 하나가 되며 흐려지던 푸른 눈은 여전히 웃고 있었다.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

 

 

 

때와 장소를 가릴 줄 모르는 언제나의 농담처럼, 위험한 상황의 긴장을 풀기 위한 방어기제라 이해하겠습니다. 아마 그런 것이 스팍의 대답이었을 것 같다. 속으로야 무슨 생각인지 모를 일이었지만. 그러나 스팍은 대답할 새가 없었다. 트랜스포터 룸에 등장한 마지막 두 명은 숨이 돌아온 순간 누가 먼저랄 것 없이 신음을 뱉었다. 사고의 범위는 아니었지만 불안정한 전송인 것은 확실했고 평소에 느끼지 못한 괴상한 멀미는 중력이 망가진 방처럼 육체의 사용을 방해했다. 바람에 고스란히 시달리던 잘생긴 얼굴 두 개에선 이제 날아가지 못한 핏방울들이 맺히고 있었다. 누가 누구를 부축하는지 구분이 힘들게 버둥거리고 자리에서 일어선 둘은, 본즈의 성질내는 목소리를 불빛 삼고 채찍 삼아 의무실까지 자기들 발로 도착했다. 소독과 치료를 위해 약물을 흘리는 스포이트에서 또르르 흐른 묽은 용액이 커크의 뺨을 타고 눈물처럼 넘쳐났다.

“으아 내 눈! 본즈 날 이제 장님으로 만드는 거냐?”

따끔거리는 자극에 진짜 눈물을 짜내는 함장의 곁에서, 아픈 소리 하나 없이 주는 대로 눈을 씻어낸 스팍에게 달려와 있던 대위의 보고가 향한 것은 타당한 전개였다.

“대기권을 벗어나 추가적인 조사를 마무리하지.”

찢어진 옷을 잘라내는 간호장교의 손길에 팔을 들어준 스팍의 치료는 금세 끝났다. 임시로 전달된 검정셔츠를 입은 뒤 일어선 그에게서는 조금 전 흙구덩이를 뒹굴었다는 흔적을 찾기 힘들었다. 이제 머리를 빗을 차례라는 듯 태연한 얼굴로 투덕대며 치료중인 함장의 바이오패드에 다가선 그의 질문은 의사에게 향해있었다.

“닥터 맥코이, 일차적인 보고를 부탁드립니다.”

“이 개같은 자식 말고는 다 멀쩡하네!”

씩씩대며 커크의 팔뚝을 내리누른 맥코이는 승리의 하이포를 놓는 것에 성공했다. 비명일지 욕설일지 구분이 힘든 신음을 토해낸 커크는 곧바로 잠들어버렸다.

“위급한 상태인가요?”

“아니, 하지만 반창고도 필요 없다고 한심하게 구는 걸 보느니 이쪽이 낫겠지.”

퉁명스럽게 대꾸한 의사의 손짓에 기다리고 섰던 장교가 다가선다. 등짝을 보자며 커크의 몸을 짐처럼 굴린 그녀의 손에 드러난 것은, 거무죽죽한 옷자락 아래 드러난 허리께를 타고 말라붙어있는 검붉은 피였다. 이 새끼는 꼭 자기 같은 상처만 얻어요. 레이저로 잘라낸 옷 아래 드러난 상처는 무식할 만큼 확실한 상처였다. 날아온 돌이라도 있던 것일까, 폭넓게 문드러진 피부는 뜯어진 주위로 벌써 보랏빛의 멍을 만들고 있었고 전공이 아닌 눈에도 판단이 수월했다. 치명적이지 않다 해도 고통을 무시하기란 힘들 상처인 것을.

“……먼저 이동해야 한다는 제안을 했으나 받아들여지지 않았습니다.”

“스팍, 나도 짐 커크를 아는 사람이야. 이 녀석의 고집이 부른 일이니 죄책감 가질 필요는 전혀 없어.”

이까짓 거에 뭐라고 하느냐는 듯 코웃음 친 맥코이는 그렇게 등을 돌렸다. 단순한 치료는 간호장교의 몫이었다. 숨은 상처가 혹시 있는지 엑스레이를 뒤지는 의사의 뒤에서 스팍은 밖을 향했다. 함교에 도착한 그가 함장을 대신해 상황을 점검하는 것으로 엔터프라이즈는 일상을 되찾았다.

 

두시간만에야 잠이 깬 커크가 함교로 돌아왔을 때 기다리는 것은 준비가 끝난 우주선이었다. 예상대로의 전개라 해도 만족스러운 현실처럼, 소수점까지 정리된 보고서를 받아든 그는 상부에 올릴 문장들을 정리했다.

“가져오란 것은 다 건졌지만 다음엔 필히 대기권에서의 사전조사를 장기적으로 해야합니다 날씨가 미쳤거든요.”

괴이한 규모의 이온폭풍에 많은 이들이 흥미를 보였다. 그 정도 규모라면 이용할 방법이 많을 일이었다. 그러든 말든 그건 이제 커크의 관심사가 아니었지만. 다음의 임무를 확인하며 예외적으로 여유 있는 일정을 받아든 커크는 기분이 좋아보였다. 다른 대원들의 눈에는.

 

그 이상의 마찰 없이 평화롭게 끝난 것이 그때의 쉬프트였고 그날의 매스 홀이었고 그 밤의 휴게실이었다. 교양인들의 모습으로 일 얘기 하며 알아서 밥 먹은 함장과 부함장은 그날 밤 23시경 휴게실 구석에서 체스를 두는 모습으로 발견되었다. 뭔지 모르지만 한차례 지나간 듯 이젠 무난해 보입니다? 이것이 제3자들의 중평이었다. 당사자들은 어땠을까? 당사자들도 그랬다. 최소한 스팍은. 함교로 돌아온 함장은 자기 할 일을 잘 했고 부적절한 농담도 평소의 수준에 그쳤으며 미묘하게 어긋난 시간대로 자유 시간을 갖고 있던 스팍에게 체스 게임을 신청했다. 유난히 흥미로운 수가 많아 길어졌던 그날의 게임은 다음날에서야 끝났고, 그 이틀간 여러 가지를 사이에 둔 채 나눴던 둘의 대화는 스팍의 까다로운 기준으로도 걸고 넘어질 것이 거의 없는, 상당히 모범적인 대화들이었다.

드디어 내 말을 이해했던가, 포기했거나, 언제나처럼 주의가 분산되었군.

약간의 긴장을 늦추지 않던 스팍은 삼일이 지난 뒤 결론을 내렸다. 피치 못하게 난잡해질 뻔한 개인사에 드디어 어느 정도 선이 그어졌다고. 실제적으로 따져 보자면 이 평화는 삼일의 것이 아니라 그 전에도 지속된 것이었으며 스팍은 자신의 결론에 큰 오류가 없다는 확신을 가졌다. 함장과 부함장의 사이에 존재하던 뭔가가 가라앉은 것이 많은 이들의 눈에 확실해지자 함교의 경직된 구석 역시 점차 작아졌다. 잘된 일이야 넘어가며 깊은 생각을 두지 않고서 현실에 집중하는 것이 알파 쉬프트의 마음이었다. 한 명만 빼고.

혼자서도 넘쳐나게, 차가운 침묵으로 만들어내는 존재감을 과시하던 우후라는 새로운 미션의 시작될 전날 자유시간에 스팍을 찾아갔다. 과학부서의 연구실에서 세포조직을 배양하던 스팍은, 우후라가 찾아왔다는 말을 하며 덜덜 떠는 소위를 살려주며 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다.

“개인적인 용무가 있으니 시간을 내주시겠어요?”

예의가 완벽한 딱딱한 말투로 스팍을 끌어낸 우후라는, 엉성한 위치로 인해 인적이 적은 제4관측실로 발을 옮겼다. 어떤 개인적인 용무일지 상상이 되지 않고 예측도 불가능한 스팍은 그녀의 뒤를 조용히 따라갔다. 은은한 어둠이 곱게 자리한 텅 빈 관측실에서 걸음을 멈추고 돌아선 그녀는 단도직입적인 질문으로 대화를 시작했다. 하려는 말을 연습이라도 한 사람처럼 망설임 없는 목소리야말로 그녀의 매력이었다.

“스팍, 커크와의 관계에 생긴 문제의 원인이, 혹시라도 나인가요?”

“…….”

스팍은 자신도 모르게 무의미한 눈 깜박임을 흘렸다. 과부하가 일어난 게 아니라 정전이 된 것처럼 단절되었던 그의 의식은, 어디서부터 어떻게 말해야 할지 고민하며 일단의 오해를 바로잡았다.

“니요타 그 질문이 내포하고 있는 전제의 오류를 지적해야겠는데.”

“그게 뭐죠?”

“나와 커크의 관계에는 아무런 문제가 없어. 사소하게 있던 의견의 차이는 언제나 존재하던 것이고 이제는 해결되었으며 그 영향은 외부에 미치지 않는 범위로 정리됐네.”

“남들은 그렇게 생각하겠죠. 하지만,”

후우우.

너무 많은 말이 한 번에 나오려 해 힘들게 골라내는 것처럼 입을 다물었던 우후라는 천천히 말을 이었다.

“난 바보가 아니에요. 알려 하지 않아도 알게 된 그…… 사건을 없다고 해도, 최근의 소란을 일으켰던 뭔가는 동료의 범위에서 일어나는 일이 아니라는 것쯤은 그냥도 눈치 챌 수 있어요.”

“내 이해를 위해 구체적이고 명확하게 설명해주기를 요청하겠어.”

“…….”

잠잠해졌던 독기를 화르륵 되살린 우후라의 눈이 허공을 향했다. 곧바로 허무하다는 듯 고개를 흔든 그녀는 한결 차분해진 표정과 힘이 빠진 자세로 스팍을 돌아봤다.

“당신이야말로 그렇게까지 둔하지 않잖아요. 내 고민을 덜해주기 위해서라도 말해줘요. 나 때문인가요?”

“…….”

솔직한 호의와 진심어린 걱정으로 자신을 향한 큰 눈동자에서 시선을 돌린 것은 스팍이었다. 얼마나 이야기해야 하는 것일지 고민하던 그는 손쉽게 대답을 정했다. 그녀가 원하는 것들만이라도 말해주기로.

“당신의 책임은 전무해. 우리의 관계와 마찬가지로, 발생한 갈등의 근본적인 책임은 내게 있는 것이지.”

“……그러면 어째서 지금 그 꼴인 거예요?”

말을 믿겠다는 것처럼 한참이나 바라보던 우후라가 스팍에게 되묻는다. 거듭 말하지만 불필요하게 생겨난 갈등으로 발생할 영향은 다시 반복되지 않을- 어쩌고 저쩌고, 길게 이어지는 스팍의 목소리에 고개를 흔든 그녀가 뚜렷해진 발음으로 재차 물어본다.

“스팍, 왜 짐과 헤어진 거죠?”

“그런 정의가 사용될 관계는 애초에 존재하지 않았어. 오해하게 만든 것 역시 내 책임이지만 그 이상의 걱정은 불필요하네.”

“스팍!”

속이 터진다는 듯 소리친 우후라가 어쩔 줄 모르겠다는 것처럼 제자리걸음을 하다 허리를 곧추세운다. 한참동안 천정을 향한 채 굳었던 그녀의 고개가 다시금 눈앞의 벌칸을 찾아온다.

조그맣게 전해진 속삭임은 간신히 풀려있던 스팍을 다시 한 번 굳게 만드는 것이었다.

“당신은 살인을 할 뻔 했었어요.”

누구 때문에 라는 뒷말이 없이도 뜻을 전하는 데 아무런 문제가 없는 문장이었다.

“……상황의 극적인 요소들로 인해 감정에 휩싸였던 것은 나의 실책이지.”

칸을 죽이는 것이 살인이라는 용어에 포함되는 행위였을까? 긴 정적 뒤로 이어진 스팍의 목소리는 신중했다. 분명한 목소리에 놀란 우후라의 눈은 스팍의 얼굴을 한참이나 헤맸다. 한동안 겪지 못한 감각이었다. 눈앞의 벌칸이 유별나게 답답한 것인지, 내가 과장하는 인간인건지, 이도 저도 아니고 문화의 차이일 뿐인지? 조용한 얼굴을 바라보며 입술을 깨물던 그녀는 어깨를 터는 것처럼 고개를 흔들다 다시금 중심을 잡았다.

“나도 생각을 해봤어요. 화가 나서가 아니라, 내 입장에서 완전히 무시할 수는 없잖아요 안 그래요? 그래서 정말, 오래도록 고민했어요. 솔직하게 말해서 화는 아직 남아있지만, 누구 탓을 할 수 있는 일도 아니라 어떻게든 적응할 수밖에 없죠. 자세하겐 묻지 못하겠고 묻고 싶지도 않지만, 그러니까, 당신이 커크와 그렇게…… 된 것이, 여전히 화가 나지만, 그러니까, 그러니까 내가 하려는 말은 말이죠 스팍,”

훌륭한 인격과 탁월한 지성으로 자존심의 상처를 상당 부분 덜어낼 수 있던 그녀는 그렇게, 간신히, 해야 할 말을 끝냈다.

“커크라면 이해가 된다 이거죠. 그러니까, 당신이…… 이렇게 된 이상, 선택해야 할 알파가 말이죠. 내가 찬성한다는 건 아니지만요!”

“…….”

그녀의 판단은 정말로 의외의 것이었다. 깜박 깜박 깜박. 모니터 화면을 지나가는 숫자들처럼 내용을 밝히지 않는 얼굴로 스팍은 우후라에게 대답했다.

“만약 당신이었다고 해도 내 행동은 97% 유사했을 거야.”

“…….”

내말이 그 말이에요. 피곤해진 우후라의 눈동자가 속삭이는 진실을 스팍은 외면했다. 그녀는 그 정도에서 만족해야했다. 특수한 경우에 기반을 둔 우후라의 추론은 동의하지 않아도 이해할 만한 오해였다. 그렇다는 자신의 의견을 밝힌 것으로 스팍은 대화를 끝냈다. 쿼터로 돌아오는 그의 마음엔 별다른 갈등이나 혼란이 생기지 못했다.

상황의 피해자를 다른 이로 대체한다 해도 최소 57% 최대 82%로 흡사한 전개가 일어났을 것이, 그 당시 그의 상태였다. 칸에 대한 스팍의 분노는 한명의 목숨만으로 만들어진 것이 아니었다. 일단 그는 그렇게 믿고 있었다. 사회에 해악을 입히는 오만함에 직접적인 피해를 입어 감정에 휩싸였었지. 후회는 없으나 잘못은 인지하고 있는 과거의 사건이었다.

그 외의 이야기에도 스팍은 그 이상의 생각을 투자하지 않았다. 여러 상황을 거치며 나타난 단편적인 모습들이, 타인의 사생활에 관심이 많은 인간에게는 크고 작은 오해를 만들어낼 만 하다는 것을 그는 인정했다.

그렇다 해도 이젠 모두 과거였지만. 시간과 함께 차차 풀릴 오해들이었고 이 이상의 투자는 불필요했다. 현 시점에서 스팍의 결론은 분명했다. 어리석은 감상에 대한 불편을 인정했는지 혹은 질린 것인지, 커크의 태도는 납득되는 수준으로 돌아간 지 오래였고 그런 이상 다른 대원들도 잠깐의 사건들을 곧 잊게 될 테지.

 

다음날 도착한 행성에서 해야 할 임무는 간단한 배달에 속했다. 신속하게 정리된 보고서들을 검토하며 스팍은 만족했고 아무런 불안을 느끼지 못했다. 예상보다도 빨리 끝난 임무의 뒤에서 갑자기 생겨난 휴식시간을 이용해 행성의 고대 유적을 조사하겠다 계획한 그는, 목적지를 향하는 소수의 무리에 함장이 나타난 것에 거부를 보이지 않았다. 우주에서도 유례를 찾기 힘든 이곳의 고대어는 예술적으로 또 학구적으로 희귀한 종류의 유적이었다. 평소에도 책과 관련된 문화에 큰 흥미를 보여온 커크가 관심을 보이는 것은 의심할 구석 없는 자연스러운 현상이었다. 일곱에 불과한 작은 집단으로 지정 장소에 내려선 그들은 세월의 흔적을 이기고 오묘함을 보관한 유적을 보며 감탄을 나눴다. 하나 둘 흩어지는 일행들과 함께 방향을 정했던 스팍의 곁에서 몇 걸음을 같이 걷던 커크가 불현 듯 입을 연다.

“여긴 날씨가 정말 좋은데?”

“온도와 습도가 인간에게 편안할 범위인 것에 동의하네.”

“맞아, 봄과 여름의 사이 같군. 벌칸에도 계절이 있나?”

“……있었지.”

“…….”

“지구처럼 분명한 구역은 적지만, 식목의 변화로 인해 동물의 습성이 만들어질 정도로는 존재했어.”

사라진 고향을 말하는 스팍의 목소리는 차분했다. 뭐가 어때서 아름답고 좋았다는 표현은 전혀 없었지만, 그 목소리의 부드러움과 함께 편안해진 눈동자가 감출 수 없을 그리움을 보이고 있었다. 끊어질 듯 말 듯 이어지던 대화는 그 뒤 행성의 유물과 함께 발달한 자연의 모습을 기록하며 한층 더 긍정적이고 유쾌한 분위기로 유지되었다. 날은 좋고 적은 없고 안전하고 볼 건 많고. 완벽한 휴가처였다. 그러니, 커크의 다음 말은 결코 무리하거나 무모한 것이 아니었다.

“에, 그래서 말인데. 이 정도면 공식적인 데이트로 치기에 충분하잖아?”

“…….”

“체스도 물론 학구파들의 데이트로 취급 된다고 생각하지만, 역시 조금은 특별한 게 있어야 하니까. 안 그래?”

웃으며 말을 잇는 커크의 얼굴은 해맑았다. 두 겹의 잎사귀를 떼어내 수집하던 스팍은 지금 자신의 눈과 귀를 믿을 수가 없었다.

 

신중하게 자세를 바로 한 스팍의 명석한 머리는 상황을 파악했다. 보는 이 없고 듣는 귀 없는 장소에서 행해진 커크의 저 말은, 평소의 농담으로 분류하기엔 지나치게 구체적이고…… 진솔하다는 것을. 그러니, 성의있는 답변이 요구된다는 것도.

“짐, 관련주제에 대해 이미 결론이 났다고 생각하는데.”

“그랬지! 그래서 나도 오류를 점검해봤어.”

“…….”

“사생활을 엄격하게 구분하는 성격에 무심했던 건 내 잘못이었지. 내가 바란…… 내가 말했던, 관계의 성립에 부재되었다는 지적도 충분히 이해했고. 맞는 말이야! 너무 맞는 말이라 교과서에서나 본 이야기라고 느꼈었지만, 모든 옳은 일이 그럴지도 모르지. 그러니까, 순서에 맞춰 노력하자 이거야.”

“……어떤 결실을 위한 노력이지?”

“그거 말이지 그거.”

대명사의 사용을 남용하지 말게 말하려던 스팍의 입은 다음의 말에 선수를 뺏겼다.

“사랑, 말이야.”

“…….”

“나도 잘 아는 건 아니지만- 그, 뭐냐, 우정도 비슷한 거잖아? 그런데 해냈잖아? 마찬가지로 정석을 따라보는게 지금 시점에서는 최선의 방법 같아서.”

언제부턴지 열이 올라있던 커크의 두 뺨이, 인간에게는 더울지도 모른다 싶은 행성의 날씨 변화 때문 일거라 추측하던 스팍은 자신의 가설을 수정했다. 기대가 가득하고 확신이 기회를 노리는 얼굴로 자신을 바라보고 선 커크의 얼굴은 분홍색이었다. 원래도 붉은 기가 도는 것이 인종적인 특성이지. 막연하게 흐르는 생각을 막지 않으며 커뮤니케이터를 꺼내 들은 스팍은 통신을 재개했다. 한 명의 트랜스포트를 요구하는 그에게 엔터프라이즈는 아무런 반발을 하지 않으며 명령에 충실했다. 다음의 장면은, 아무리 익숙해진 눈도 반사적으로 허무해지곤 하는…… 사라짐이었다.

커크는 눈앞에 생겨난 공백을 바라보며 당황한 머리를 흔들었다.

인생 최초의 고백 비슷한 걸 했더니 상대가 공기 중으로 사라졌어요? 웃기는 말이었지만 그의 인생에서는 처음 있는 일이 아니었다. 애초에 청혼도 씹혔었다. 이놈의 우주를 떠나든가 해야 하나? 어리둥절해져 화도 나지 않던 그는 곧 자신의 생각을 정정했다. 청혼은 무시당한 게 아니었다. 그땐 오히려, 지나치게 진지한 대답을 얻은 것에 가까웠다. 그래서 노력했는데. 머리가 깨지도록 고민해서는 타이밍을 잡았다 자신했는데. 오늘은 날씨도 좋고 할 일도 없는데!

그런데 이게 뭐람. 현실인식을 거부하며 닫히지 못하던 커크의 입술이 그제야 굳게 다물린다. 뿌드득. 이를 가는 얼굴에선 새파란 불꽃이 튀었다. 미친 진짜 이게 뭐야? 당장의 전송을 요청하는 함장의 목소리는 살벌했고 재수 없게 그 끝에 있게 된 대원은 다급하게 손을 움직였다.

서두른다고 달라질 게 없는데도 마음이 조급해진 커크는 시력이 돌아오자마자 소리를 질렀다.

“부함장은 어디로 갔지?”

“모르겠습니다! 아니, 일단 터보리프트로 향하셨습니다!”

커크의 분노조절장애를 알기에 충성스럽게 대답한 대원을 뒤로 달리기 시작한 그는 그렇게, 닫히기 직전의 리프트에 손을 끼워 넣었다. 정말 바보같이 다칠 뻔한 일이었지만 그 정도는 괜찮았다. 그 안에 서있던 것은 찾던 남자가 맞았으니까.

잔뜩 굳은 얼굴로 시선을 돌리는 벌칸의 앞에서, 가빠진 숨을 가라앉히느라 이를 악물고 코로 숨 쉬던 커크의 입이 열렸다.

“지금 대체 뭐하는 거야?”

“……휴식을 끝내고 쿼터로 돌아가는 길입니다만.”

“아니, 방금 말이야! 그리고 지금 이 순간도. 지금…… 그거잖아? 도망치고 있잖아!”

“…….”

“내가 발렌타인 초콜릿을 주더라도 집어던지지는 않을 게 너 아냐? 도대체 이게 뭐하는 짓이냐고!”

단순한 거절을 뛰어 넘은 무례함이 커크는 제일 놀라웠다. 짙게 선을 그리는 눈썹 아래에서 이제는 냉정을 되찾은 푸른 눈이 대답을 요구한다. 도망칠 곳 없는 공간에서 버튼에 다가간 스팍의 손은 계속해서 짐의 예상을 벗어났다. 우우웅. 층과 층 사이에서 멈춰선 리프트의 바닥이 진동을 잃으며 정적을 안겨준다.

존재하는 상황을 바탕으로 기본적인 동료애 이상의 친밀함을 얻겠다며 추가적이고 개인적인 경험을 인위적이고 자발적으로 만들어온 커크의 지난 시도들은, 그렇게 해서 우정이라는 감정적인 애착을 만들어낸 짐 커크의 행동양식은, 스팍에게 낯선 것이 아니었다. 다른 감정을 위해 비슷하고도 일반적인 방법을 따르겠다는 그의 의견은 사실상 논리적이고 합당한 선택에 속했다. 그럼에도 불구하고 스팍은 혼란에 빠졌었다. 지금 이렇게 정면에서 추궁 당하자 마땅한 대답이 나오지 않을 만큼.

이성적으로 판단할 경우 커크의 분노는 정당한 것이었다. 그렇다면 나는 왜 무례하고 절대적인 부정을 택했을까? 대답을 위해 되짚어가던 스팍의 머리는 답을 기억해냈다. 새로운 정보는 아니었다. 기존에 이미 몇 번이나 거론한 사실이었다.

“짐, 자발적이고 자연스러운 경험을 통해 축적된 기존의 감정적인 애착과…… 지금 자네가 추구하고자 하는 것에는 큰 차이가 존재하네.”

“뭐가 어떻게 다른데?”

“정신적이고 일반적인 기준에서 우리는 이미, 비슷한 애착을 갖고 있지. 자네가 바라는 것은 그런 것이 아니네. 상대에 대한 성적인 인식과 그로 인해 가능한, 상황에 대한 욕망…… 근원을 만들어 성립된 것이지.”

“그리고 우린 그게 완전 잘 맞았잖아?”

뭐가 문제인지 모르겠다는 커크의 얼굴은 솔직했다.

“두 차례 일어났던 관계는 사고의 종류지 일반적인 경우가 아니야. 외부의 요소로 인해 목적이 존재했던 만큼 자의적인 경험이라 하기 힘들지.”

“……그래 시작이 작위적인 건 인정하지만, 그렇다고 아닌 걸 기라고 할 수는 없잖아? 과정이 달라졌어도 언젠간 일어날 일이었다고.”

“어떻게 확신하지?”

“넌 매력적인 존재니까.”

“…….”

“정신적으로, 그리고 육체적으로.”

그 목소리엔 한 점의 거짓도 없었다. 오늘이 며칠이냐 묻는 것에 며칠이라 답하는 자의 무심함이 뱉어낸 것은 진실이라 당당했다. 그래서 스팍은, 다시금, 극단적인 방법을 택할 수밖에 없었다.

후우우우우.

마른 목을 아프게 만드는 긴 숨을 뱉어낸 그는 한 걸음 물러서 벽을 등졌다. 마주친 시선을 피하지 않으며 한번 두 번 세 번 깜박인 스팍의 눈이 어느 순간 길게 감겼다. 기이한 긴장에 숨을 죽였던 커크는 다음 순간 무릎이 풀려 벽을 짚어야 했다.

 

이게 뭐구나 눈치 챈 즉시 확 하고 몰려와 송두리째 사로잡힐 수밖에 없는, 바로 그것. 단순한 충동을 뛰어넘어 본능적인 소유욕을 들끓게 만들고, 눈앞의 다른 모든 것을 지우며 하나를 원하게 만들어 이상의 생각을 없게 만드는 바로 그것. 오메가의 정념. 눈앞의 존재를 기다리고 원한다는 애욕의 향기.

이건 반칙이야. 파동처럼 생겨난 머릿속의 한 줄은 바닥에 짓밟힐 수밖에 없었다. 앞뒤를 가리지 못하는 거친 손으로 쿵 하고 퍽 하고. 벽을 친 뒤통수가 큰 소리를 내며 단정한 머리카락을 흔들었다. 어깨를 부여잡다 미끄러진 뜨거운 손이 옷깃을 구기며 멱살을 잡는다. 계획으로 나오지 못할 거친 호흡에 입술이 뭉개지고 이가 부딪히고. 언제부터인지 따지기 벅차게 생겨난 허기가, 무시하는 손과 다독이는 손으로 각자의 몸에 자리했던 굶주림이…… 뒤엉켜버렸다. 손에 닿지 않아 환상처럼 박제된 기억이 색을 얻고 향을 얻으며 되살아난다. 손안에 가득 차던 피부와 눈앞에서 움직이던 근육의 선명한 그림자와, 길고 긴 목덜미 아래 고스란히 드러나던 뼈마디의 섬세함까지. 매끈한 살결이 만져지지 않아도 만져지는 것처럼, 기억과 상상과 실체가 뒤섞이며 터질 것처럼 흥분한 커크의 손이, 손등에 스치는 피부의 솜털에 전율하며 방향을 바꾼다. 떨리는 열기를 피해 도망치는 것처럼 움푹 들어가는 배를 더듬은 손가락이 갈비뼈를 세고 피부를 헤집으며 근육이 긴장된 허리를 지나 아래로 더 아래로 향한다. 체취에 취한 것처럼 몽롱해진 시야를 무시하며 매끈한 뺨을 핥고 까칠한 턱을 핥아 내려가던 커크의 촉각이, 그의 얼굴이, 잠시 뒤 목덜미를 더듬어오는 두 손에 움직임을 멈춘다.

천천히, 느리고 조심스럽게. 제 살을 떼어내는 듯 부들거리고 떨리는 벌칸의 손가락이 커크의 뺨을 어루만지고 눈가를 스치며 얼굴을 고쳐 잡았다. 느려진 박자로 이마를 마주한 사이의 여백에 뜨거운 숨결이 흩어진다. 간신히 만들어낸 짧은 거리로 그나마 마주볼 수 있게 된 스팍의 두 눈이, 그 입술이, 속삭였다.

“지금의 혼란에 빠져, 구분이 힘든 것뿐이야.”

“…….”

욕정에 휩쓸린 것이지. 유치할 정도로 소박한 아이의 고백과 솔직한 만큼 그럴싸한 꿈과 희망에다 대고서 세상이 꼭 그렇지는 않다 말하는 어른처럼.

냉정해 보이고 타당해 보이는 스팍의 말에 커크가 느낀 것은 분노였다.

어디서 감히 나를 판단하고 정의 하냐며, 차갑게 성내는 자신의 본능.

 

그러나 커크는 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

열이 올라 뜨거워진 눈가를 아프게 질끈 감은 그는 서늘한 빈 벽을 찾아 힘들게 몸을 움직였다. 뼈가 끊어져 나가는 것처럼 강제적으로 일어난 행동에 사지가 떨려왔지만 커크는 숨을 몰아쉬며 냉정을 되찾았다. 덤벼드는 물살에 밀려가 흩어졌던 정신을 다잡은 그는, 터진 실핏줄로 붉게 물든 것처럼 희뿌연 시야로 리프트의 버튼을 찾아 눌렀다. 금세 열린 문을 빠져나가 복도를 가로지르는 두 손은 어느새 거세게 쥐어져 손바닥 가득 피를 낼 것처럼 손톱자국을 내고 있었다. 우열을 가리기 힘들게 다투던 몸 안의 열기는 시간이 지날수록 그리고 멀어질수록 승패가 가려졌다. 성난 마음과 화난 머리로…… 당장이라도 소리 지르고 싶은 입술은 끝까지 열리지 않았다.

 

부정하기엔 부족했으니까. 확신이 부족하고 지식이 부족하고 경험도 부족했다. 아닐거라 말하고 싶지만 기일지도 모르는 일이었다. 답답한 옷깃을 찢을 것처럼 목덜미를 더듬어 이를 박고 싶은 이 마음은, 과연, 욕정에 불과한가? 본능의 반응이 만들어낸 단순하고 유치한 착각인가?

설사 그렇다 해도 거기서 그칠 이유는 없었지만…… 갈래가 너무 많아 쉽지 않은 진행인걸까? 끝을 모를 통로를 골라잡았던 커크에게 스팍은 쾅 하고 문을 닫았다. 그래서 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 이 이상의 부끄러운 꼴을 막으며 등을 돌리는 것이 고작이었다. 익숙한 온기로 자신을 반기는 함장의 쿼터에서도 커크의 육체와 정신은 명쾌한 인정을 하지 못했다. 모호한 답이 두려울 뿐이다.

 

스팍은 거칠게 사라지는 커크의 뒷모습에 시선을 주지 않았다. 적정량의 안타까움과 고집부리는 자기 확신과 그럼에도 불구하고 놓치 못하는 객관적인 증거들로, 착각을 깨우쳐준 그는 차마 그 뒷모습을 바라볼 수 없었다. 이쪽이야말로 아직까지 떨리는 손발의 처리가 먼저였다.

제 박자를 찾기 어려운 호흡을 힘겹게 삼켜낸 그는 목적지 없는 걸음으로 무작정 앞을 향했고 자신도 모르게 되풀이해 중얼거리고 있었다. 한껏 밀어냈던 의심이 어느새 머리끝까지 차오른 것만 같다. 온 정신을 뒤흔들며 기준을 갉아먹는 그런 무서운 의심에, 어느 순간 이만큼이나 속이 비었나 하고서 나무안의 개미집을 바라보는 것처럼…… 불안해진 스스로를 그는 자각했고 다음의 대응이 불가능했다.

당연하게도, 이 우주의 현 시점에서 사랑에 대해 아무것도 모르는 것은 커크 혼자가 아니었으니까.

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

그렇다고 해서 스팍이 사랑에 대한 고민을 시작하진 않았다. 그보다는, 성욕이 계기를 만들어낸 감정적인 애착관계에 새롭게 접근하는…… 쪽에 가까웠다. 뭐가 다르냐 묻는다면 뭔가 다르다고 할 수 있겠다. 굳이 따져보자면 우후라와의 관계는 지적인 만족이 더 큰 범위를 차지했을지도 모른다. 고상함을 추구해서가 아니라 그저 당시의 성격과 환경이 만들어낸 상황적인 요인들로 인해서였다. 평화로운 시대였고 그 안에서 만난 둘은 격렬한 감정을 혐오하는 베타였다. 어차피 모두가 옛날이야기고, 이제는 다시 고려할 이유조차 없었지만, 하여간에.

정신 차리라고, 떨쳐내야 해! 감정과 본능을 이겨내라 강요하던 스팍은 드디어, 한층 강하게, 스스로에 대한 신뢰의 무너짐을 절감했다. 의문과 혼란의 새로운 시작이었다. 분명 그렇다 믿는데도 어째서, 거짓을 말한 것처럼 고개를 숙이고 말았나. 급하게 상처를 숨긴 푸른 눈을 잊지 못하는 밤에 그는 명상을 시작했다. 무지한 절망은 나열하는 것조차 버거웠다.

 

그리고 커크는, 아직 먼 상태였다. 쿵쾅거리는 걸음으로 자신의 쿼터에 돌아왔던 함장의 상처받은 자존심은 사소한 것과 중요한 것을 구분할 엄두도 내지 못했다.

답답한 마음은 오랜 시간동안 만들어진 좁은 통로에 모든 감정을 싸잡아 밀어 넣고서 하나의 이름을 붙였다. 분노. 그래서 커크는 화를 냈다. 그날 밤 22시를 기점으로 함장의 상태는 온 함대에 널리 알려지고 말았다. 일부러 공표한 것이 아니라, 숨겨지지가 않아 일어난 현실이다. 무엇이? 같은 공간에서 눈을 마주치지 않으면서도 뒤통수로 싸워대는 양 티가 팍팍 나는 함장과 부함장의 찌릿한 공기가.

 

아무 말도 안 하는데 누구한테 화내는지 훤히 보이는 것이, 참, 놀라운 함장의 재주였다. 평화롭게 다음 임무를 준비하던 엔터프라이즈의 함교는 이렇게 새로운 시련을 맞이했다. 이제껏 우후라의 냉랭함을 불평하던 대원들은 후회가 컸다. 정말로 제일 높이 앉은 작자가 화를 내고 있으니 그 불편은 누구에게도 비교되지 않는다. 함장의자에 앉아서 명령만 내리는 함장이란 효율성이 높았지만 그건 컴퓨터에나 어울리는 평가였고, 사람이 같이 일할 상대는 절대 아니었다.

말을 안 하니까 그나마 얼음이다 정도로 그치던 분위기는 다음날부터 깨져나갔다. 쩍쩍 갈라지면서.

“이번 임무의 1차 조사단에는 제롬 대위를 추천…….”

“중령, 난 의견을 묻지 않았네.”

“…….”

좁은데 모여서 하는 수뇌부의 회의도 아니었다. 함교의 한복판에서 거대한 화면을 활용하며 다큐멘터리라도 감상하듯 떠들고 있던 전원은 호흡을 멈췄다. 함장이 지금 막, 부함장의 말을 끊었다! 그러고도 모자라 못을 박았다! 계급체계에 날을 세웠다! 정신 상태를 의심하게 만들 해프닝이었지만 커크의 눈은 침착했고 그 목소리는 지루함이 느껴질 정도로 아무렇지 않았다. 쩍쩍 갈라지는 호수 위에서 굳어버린 소녀처럼 정지버튼이 눌러졌던 함교의 전원은 잠시 후 간신히 산소공급을 재개했다.

“불필요한 제안이었음을 인정합니다.”

잘못을 시인한다는 것처럼 가볍게 숙여졌던 부함장의 고개와 흘러나온 목소리는 태연했다.

재개된 회의에서 먼저 입을 여는 대원은 아무도 없었다. 호칭과 함께 날아온 질문에만 간신히 대답하며 끝날 시간을 기다린 모두는 그 후, 쉬프트가 바뀔 순간까지 각자의 화면 앞에서 고개를 돌리지 않았다. 잔뜩 긴장된 목을 쉽게 굽히지도 못하고서 일만 하던 체콥은 문득 떠올렸다. 전쟁터 같군. 그리고 곧바로 생각을 고쳐먹었다. 같은 게 아니라, 그냥 그거였다. 함교는 지금 전쟁의 한복판이었다. 각자의 실드가 팽팽한 두 우주선이, 침묵의 우주를 차지하고 싸우는 전투의 한가운데. 재수 없게도 두 우주선은 사실 하나였다. 그러니 아래에서 일하는 자들만 죽어 나가는 걸까?

 

그날의 일과가 끝난 뒤 어둑하고 조용한 엔진 실에 모여든 함교의 핵심 대원들은 긴 인사를 나누지 않으며 판을 벌였다. 업무에 방해되는 상사에 대한 욕은, 이제 슬슬, 나오는 대로 하면 될 차례였다.

사실 엔터프라이즈의 엔진실은 어둡지 않았고 조용하지도 않았지만, 느긋한 분위기가 그런 착각을 만들곤 했다. 하지만 오늘은 그렇지 못했다. 평소라면 함교에서 일어나는 어떤 일에도 관심을 두지 않던 기관사가 어디 와서 이 난리냐며 상을 뒤엎었다. 안 그래도 피곤한 날 폭격당한 대원들은 어안이 벙벙해져 말을 잊지 못했다. 정말로 일에만 집중한 터라 소문이 늦었던 그들은 사투리가 섞여 쏟아지는 한탄을 듣고서야 상황을 깨달았다. 그러니까, 함교에서는 평소 하던 말의 반의반도 하지 않으며 모두의 언어능력과 호흡기관을 저하시키던 함장이…… 다음 임무의 준비를 위한답시고 엔터프라이즈의 각종 구역을 급습해서는 감사를 벌였다는 걸.

점검해서는 수리할거 다 수리한 게 극히 최근인데? 이런 건 보통 부함장이 숨 쉬듯 하고 다니다가 다그치고 다그친 뒤에나 함장이 슬쩍 지나가다 들리는 그런 것인데? 으으? 으으으으?

정말 그랬던 것이라 오늘의 감사는 특히나 더 급작스럽고 벅찬 분위기였다. 안하던 눈이라 1부터 100까지 다 확인하는데 하필이면 머리까지 좋고 성격 또한 집요했으니까. 이건 아니라며 부당함에 반격한 것은 기관실의 수장이었고 그 결과 스코티와 커크는 엔진실을 부수는 것으로 모두의 생명을 위협할 뻔 했다. 몇 번이나 일어난 일이지만 매번 살벌한 상황을 반복하면서.

아무도 안 죽어서 다행인 것은 분명했지만 그 결과로 나타난 스트레스는 우주선이 터지기 전에 사람이 죽어나갈 수준이었으며, 그 결과, 엔진 실에서는 사소한 패싸움이 벌어졌다. 무기를 들지 않으며 양쪽을 진정시키려던 술루는 그른 것을 깨닫자마자 맥코이를 불러왔다. 인명피해 일으키며 크게 징계 먹느니, 작게 깨지는 것이 나은 선택이었다. 아마도?

실질적으로 말해보자면 이 상황에서는 차라리 부함장을 부르는 편이 맞는 순서였지만, 술루도 사람인지라 차마 그 짓은 할 수가 없었다. 최소한의 생존본능, 그에겐 그게 있었다. 23세기에 우주선에서 패싸움이라니 그것도 엔진 옆에서? 야만적인 자살시도냐 싶은 광기였지만 맥코이는 인간의 속성을 잘 아는 훌륭한 의사였기 때문에 헛소리 그만 하라는 질책 없이 현장에 달려왔다. 쌍욕을 하면서. 함장이나 부함장 귀에 이 일이 들어가기 전에 현장을 정리해야했다.

 

그래서, 보고를 받아 현장에 나타난 그 둘은 패싸움의 잔재를 보지 못했다. 눈앞에 남은 것들은 아주 사소한, 극히 사소한 카드게임이 원인이었다 말하는 대원 몇과 자재담당실의 대위와 엔진실의 그 시간 담당 기관사 두 명이었다. 한눈에 그런 분위기가 아닌 것을 알아본 벌칸 부함장의 눈이 전원을 무섭게 훑었지만 캐묻는 질문은 이어지지 않았다. 실질적인 인명피해가 없는 것을 확인한 뒤 비논리적인 갈등을 표출하기엔 위험한 장소이니 다음엔 좀 더 사회적으로 적절한 수단을 통해 상호간의 갈등을 해소하기 바란다며 먼저 사라진 스팍의 뒤에서, 모두를 대신해 맥코이가 삿대질했다. 그럴싸한 하극상의 시작이었다.

“이건 다 너 때문이야!”

“내가 뭘? 난 여기 있지도 않았다고!”

“대원의 실수는 자네의 실수지! 정신 좀 차리세요 함장님!”

옳은 소리를 고래고래 외쳐준 의사는, 인명피해로 보고하지 않기 위해 어깨를 부여잡고 버티던 대위를 끌고서 의무실로 사라졌고 손목을 접질렀던 기관사 하나 역시 그 뒤를 따랐다. 상황이 어떤지 몰라 망설이던 하사관과, 그 외 자신보다 낮은 계급의 여럿을 방으로 돌려보낸 술루는, 깊은 한숨을 뱉으며 함장을 바라봤다. 고개만 향하고 눈은 마주치지 않았지만, 어쨌든 머리는 향한 상태였다. 어떤 징계가 날아올지 기다리며 슬그머니 눈을 들었던 술루는 복도에 숨어 살펴보는 체콥을 알아차렸다. 괜찮다고 눈짓하던 그는 더 큰 한숨을 뱉으며 고개를 바로 했지만 눈앞의 함장은 자신을 보고 있지 않았다. 바닥 저 멀리의 어둠을 바라보며 입술을 깨무는 그 얼굴은 모르는 얼굴이 아니었고 그래서 술루는 먼저 입을 열 수 있었다.

“함장님 전 이제 스코티를 찾아가 사과를 할 겁니다.”

“……자네가 이 난리에 한몫을 했다고는 믿지 못하겠는데.”

“뭐, 저 정도면 대표로 사과한다고 우길 수도 있으니까요.”

“…….”

“그러니, 같이 가실래요?”

잔뜩 찌푸려진 눈으로 한참 길어질 것만 같던 커크의 침묵은 의외로 짧게 그쳤다. 허탈한 웃음을 흘리며 앞장서라는 듯 고개를 끄덕이는 함장에게 등을 돌리며 술루는 스코티를 찾아갔다. 어느새 따라붙은 체콥에게 커크는 별 말을 하지 않았다. 따라가는 그림자처럼 어두운 얼굴이었다. 엔터프라이즈에 이런 곳이 있다니 하고서 함장마저 놀랄 만큼 모르는 사람을 절대로 모를, 정말로 어둑하고 조용한 보조 엔진실의 구석에서 불을 밝히고 앉아있던 스코티는, 기름 냄새가 진동하는 컵을 막 받아들은 참이었다. 다가오는 발소리에 고개 돌린 킨저의 얼굴은 선이 보이지 않아도 느껴지는 웃음을 지었다.

“미안해요.”

“내가 더 미안해.”

“저희 애들이 좀 다혈질이라…….”

“발길질은 기관사 새끼가 먼저였을 거야.”

낄낄거리며 섞여버린 사과와 화해는 엉성하게나마 확실한 매듭을 지었다. 우린 동료! 이런 말은 아무도 안 했지만 딱 그런 분위기로 자리에 앉아버린 술루와 체콥의 뒤에서, 한참을 남의 일처럼 침묵하던 커크가 드디어 고개를 들었다. 어느새 모두가 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 없는 침을 모아 삼킨 그의 입이 열렸다 닫힌다. 혀를 굴리며 한참을 망설이던 얼굴에서 드디어 나온 말은 사과가 아니었다. 그건 아마, 일찌감치 전제된 사실이었다.

말 안 해도 알겠지 하는 뻔뻔함으로 사과를 못하는 남자답게 커크의 입에서 나온 말은 결코 사죄의 말이 아니었다. 원인을 제공한 상황에 대한 변명이었다.

“그러니까, 이건 다…… 스팍 때문이라고.”

아.

“함당님, 그건 저희도 알고 있습니다!”

발랄하게 대답하는 체콥의 옆에서 절래절래 고개 흔든 술루가 중얼중얼 덧붙였다. 짐, 네가 화내는 상대가 누구인지는, 8억 광년 떨어진 돌덩이도 알고 있을 거야.

 

함장과 부함장의 사이에 뭐가 아주 많다는 것은, 엔터프라이즈의 문짝마저 알고 있을 일반상식이었다. 최근의 다양한 변화들은 그 상식에 새로운 주석들을 달아줬지만 제대로 내용을 바꿔놓을 위력은 얻지 못했다. 일단 외부에게 주어진 것은 그랬다. 밀착된 업무환경의 영향으로 그 피해를 제일 많이 보던 것은 함교였고, 그중에서도 개인적인 친분이 약간이나마 있는 술루는…… 그때부터 타이밍을 재기 시작했다. 원래라면 맥코이의 일이었지만 아까 소리 지르고 간 기세를 본다면 앞으로 여러 시간 마주침을 피하는 게 좋아 보였으며, 우후라는, 글쎄, 사고사를 만들지 않은 것만으로도 충분히 고마웠으니까.

그래서 술루는 커크를 주저앉혔다. 킨저가 주는 찌그러진 술잔을 받아 들은 커크는 그 잔을 그대로 비웠다. 평소였다면 좋아할 상황이었다. 엔진 실의 술파티는 괴상한 안주가 풍족하기로 유명했으니까. 하지만 커크는 현재 안주가 필요한 남자의 얼굴이 아니었다. 부루퉁한 입 꼬리를 작게 올리며 술을 씹어 삼키는 것처럼 넘긴 그 얼굴은 아무리 좋게 봐도 웃는 얼굴과 멀어 보였다.

이걸 어떻게 찔러야할까? 커크 요새 누구랑 뭐하는 거냐, 하고서, 단도직입적으로 묻는 것은 술루에게 범위 밖의 일이었다. 상대에 대한 전제의 비현실성과 그에 대한 현실감각의 반발로 인해서. 킨저와 말이 통하는 것처럼 수다가 길어지는 체콥을 무시하며 술루와 스코티는 시선을 교환했다.

서로의 등을 떠민 다기 보다는, 서로에게 조언을 구하는 쪽에 가까웠다.

맥코이에세 삿대질 당하며 버림받은 이상 짐 커크에게 남은 희망은 없었다.

술루와 스코티 역시 혼자서는 엄두가 나지 않는 일이었지만 둘이라면 덤벼볼 만 했다. 직접적인 질책 없이 문제의 껍질을 살살 까보는 그런 정도라도. 안 그러면 이러다 정말로 사고사를 당할 판이니 노력해야했다. 23세기라도 직장은 직장이었고 고립된 함선은 쉽게 볼 업무조건이 아니었다. 그러니까 해야 하는 짓이 맞는데 아 너무 어렵다! 난감하고도 곤란하고도 피곤하여라…….

커크의 입이 제멋대로 터진 것은, 지친 마음과 긴장으로 헛말을 주고받던 둘이 그렇게 슬슬 체념하던 참이었다.

“그래서 내가, 데이트를 신청했는데.”

“…….”

“안되더라고.”

쭈우욱. 달카당 하고 다시 빈 커크의 잔에 킨저는 새 술을 따라줬다. 그 거절의 주체가 누군지 차마 입 밖으로 말하지 못하면서도 모를 수 없는 스코티와 술루는, 누가 할 테냐 눈싸움을 하다 결국 앞 다퉈 중얼거리기 시작했다.

“다른 일이 많아서? 함장님 알잖아요 미스터 스- 크흡, 흠, 하여간 언제나 할 일이 많다는 거?” “짐 만약 그 데이트 신청이 매스 홀에서의 청혼 수준으로 병신같았다면 책임 전가가 불가능한데.” “그러고 보니 나도 들었지! 그게 농담이 아니라 정말이었나?” “스코티 말도 안 되는 소리 말아요. 짐이 아무리…… 짐 커크라고 해도, 그걸 청혼으로 취급할 수는 없는 일이니까.” “왜? 청혼은 좋은 미끼라고! 어마어마한걸 던지면 그걸 피하기 위해 더 작은 미끼를 덥썩 물거든!” “그런 경우랑 전혀 다르고 설사 그렇다고 해도 뭐, 거절했다는데!” “에 그래도 내 생각은 변함없어. 하룻밤 스코어를 위한 짓이 아니라고 우기기 좋은 방법이라고.” “반어법이 너무 과하니까, 그래서 거절한 걸지도 모르죠.” “과하다니 어차피 다 마찬가지야 저녁을 사는 거나 반지를 사는 거나!”

자기네끼리 말이 길어진 술루와 스코티의 곁에서 까당까당, 다시금 빈 잔을 내려놓은 커크는 한숨이 뒤섞인 웃음을 터트렸다.

“어떤 흐름인지 모르겠지만 내 의도는 그런 게 아니었어.”

“……뭐가 아니라는 거죠, 함장님?”

“그거 말이야 그거. 한번 자보겠다고 도전하는 그런…… 도전정신. 그런 거 아니었다고.”

“아니, 당연하지? 다른 상대도 아니고 미스터 스팍인데 우리도 그 정도는 알고 있,”

“그건 이미 했으니까.”

“…….”

스코티와 술루는 잠시 말문이 막혔다. 지나치게 과도한 정보의 공유였다.

“그렇다니 더 잘된 거 아냐?” “그렇지 저의가 의심되지 않는 전개가 가능하죠?” “그렇고말고! 이미 했으니까, 에, 뭐냐, 또 할 만큼 좋다 이거지! 엄청난 칭찬이잖아!” “스코티 그게 아니죠! 진지한 관계를 갖고 싶다 말할 차례죠!” “무슨 소리야 충분히 진지하다고!” “아니- ”

이쯤에서, 서로가 말하는 ‘또 하고 싶은 상대’ 가 누군지 기억해낸 둘은 입을 닥쳤다. 눈앞의 함장이 문제가 아니었다. 보이지 않아도 두려운 그, 다른 상대는, 가만있자 정신감응능력이 있는데 생각만 해도 알아차리고 달려오는 게 아닐까? 황당무계한 두려움에 꽂혀 멈칫거리는 둘의 곁에서, 리플리케이터가 만들어낸 러시아 소세지 복사품을 짭짭거리던 체콥이 입을 열었다.

“함당님! 제 생각에 데이트 신청은 좋은 계획 같습니다!”

“나도 그렇게 생각했어.”

그런데 왜? 아드득. 단순한 거절을 뛰어 넘은 과거의 기억을 돌이키며 커크는 이를 갈았다. 캔 맥주였다면 보기 좋게 우그러뜨렸을 손힘으로 잔을 쥐어 잡는 함장을 보며 침만 삼키고 눈치 보던 둘은 때를 놓쳤다. 그래서 체콥은 할 말을 할 수 있었다.

“함당님! 알거 다 알고 할거 다 한 사이에서 나온 거절이라면 이유를 찾기 쉽습니다!”

“……뭔데?”

“싫어서겠죠!”

“…….”

근본적인 설명이었다.

커크도 여러 번 얼쩡거린 해답 중의 하나. 그 명쾌함으로 인해 정답의 확률이 제일 높았던, 다시 한 번 말하지만 짐 커크도 아주 잘 알고 있던 그런…… 이유. 그런데 왜 모르는 것처럼 주절거렸느냐! 모르고 싶었으니까. 술이 남은 잔을 조용히 내려놓은 함장은 그대로 자리를 떴다. 떠나는 그는 체콥에게 짜증을 부리거나 얼굴을 찌푸리지 않았다. 멀쩡하다 못해 탁월한 모습으로, 가벼운 고갯짓으로 밤 인사를 대신하며 혼자 걸어갈 뿐이다. 좌절의 구렁텅이를 향해 가는 그 뒷모습은 주변에 폐 끼치지 않는 좋은 전개였다. 객관적으로는.

어린 게 깡패라더니 정말이네요. 허탈한 눈으로 체콥을 바라본 스코티와 술루는 뒤늦게 자신들의 잔을 부딪쳤다.

 

다음날의 함장은 더 이상 화나있지 않았다. 화가 깊어지면 뭐가 되느냐? 병이 된다. 까마득한 옛날일 20세기에부터 정신의학에 병명으로 기재되던 화병은 결코 한국인만의 특징이 아니었다. 조울증과 조절장애는 역사적으로 뿌리 깊은 상사병의 합병증이었다. 나는 지금 몹시 세상이 불만스럽고 그것은 누구의 탓도 아니지만 내가 그렇다는 건 사실이지. 오라를 뿜어내며 정중앙을 차지한 함장은 엔터프라이즈의 워프 속도를 늦추는 듯한 무게감으로 모두를 짓눌렀다. 모두의 무거운 마음은 과도한 스트레스를 불러왔고 하나 둘 늘어가는 주변의 불안과 걱정은 혼자생각의 구역을 넘어가며 진짜 걱정을 만들고 있었다.

함내의 정신 상담을 맡아온 다른 의무관들과 함께 불안한 공기를 눈에 보이는 수치로 접하게 된 맥코이의 마음 또한 무거웠다. 그러나 뾰족한 수는 떠오르지 않았다. 커크는 고집을 부리고 있었고 아무의 도움도 요청하지 않으며 홀로 좌절의 구렁텅이를 굴러다녔고 그걸 찾아가 옆에서 다그치기에는, 그 심각함이 함부로 범접 못할 수준이라 맥코이도 일단은 손을 놓은 판이었다.

그렇다고 해도, 함장이 부함장을 대놓고 무시하는 이런 상황은, 정말로 낯선 장애였다. 일적인 관계로 만들어진 갈등이라면 어떻게 참견할 구석이 있을 텐데, 절대로 그렇지 않은걸 아는 이상 정말로 방법이 보이지 않았다. 하지만 그것이야말로 어떤 의미로는 천만다행의 일이었다. 제발 일적인 관계의 갈등으로는 번지지 않기를 바라는 장교는 한 둘이 아니었으니까.

밀폐된 사회를 불안하게 만드는 상부의 긴장은 정말로 곤란한 것이 맞았지만 아직까지는 개인사의 종류였다. 사이가 안 좋아도 일은 할 수 있으니까요. 한 삼일 정도는?

임무를 위해 접근한 5812행성의 대기권에서 그 개인사는 드디어 공사의 선을 넘어갔다.

“함장님, 선발대에 함장이 참여하는 것은 지극히 무모하며- ”

“미스터 스팍 이건 명령이야.”

불시의 사고로 갑작스레 구성이 바뀐 임무의 선발대에 함장은 참여를 표했고 일등항해사는 상식적으로 그걸 막고 섰다. 그들의 걱정거리는 날씨가 안 좋은 정도가 아니었다. 무기의 발달수준을 확인하고 놀라는 종류의 사건이었다. 그렇게 어그러진 계획에서 예측 불가능한 상황에 따라 즉흥적인 대응이 요구되는 선발대는 당연하게 위험부담이 높았으며…… 함장의 참여는 반대할 사항이 분명했지만…… 계급은 젊음을 뺨치는 깡패였고 다른 무엇보다 커크는 스팍을 반대하기 위해서라도 반대할 만큼 화가 나있는 컨디션이기 때문에!

그래서 스팍은 함장 지위의 박탈을 시도했다.

“함장님은 현재 정상치를 웃도는 감정의 영향을 받는 상태이며 업무에 적합하지 못하다 판단됩니다.”

“뭐라고?”

무너진 커크에게 직격타를 먹이는 스팍의 얼굴은 차분하지 않았다. 불안을 드러낸 눈빛에 커크는 제대로 화를 냈다. 정말로 화를 보이는 그의 두 눈이 새까맣고 시퍼렇게 식어가더니 차가운 얼음의 표면처럼 저릿한 목소리가 이어진다.

“중령, 부적합하다 말할 상대가 잘못된 것 같은데? 객관적인 기준으로 이번 선발대에 가장 적합한 개인은 나야. 함장이 앞장서도 괜찮은 백업으로 존재하는 게 자네의 직위가 만들어진 이유라고. 개인적인 감정에 사로잡혀 판단을 그르치는 건 그쪽이 아닐까?”

공격적일만큼 타당한 논리에 스팍은 한 걸음도 물러서지 않았다.

“임무의 성공 후 이어질 회담을 고려하자면 함장님의 직접적인 참여는 지나친 위험부담이라 평가되며 그러한 제 의견이 기록에 남기를 바랍니다.”

“자네의 고견은 컴퓨터가 한 글자도 빼놓지 않고 기록할 테니 걱정 말라고!”

행성의 멸망을 불러올 전쟁의 악화를 막기 위해, 전투에는 참여하지 않는 한에서 돕는 것이 그들의 이번 임무였다. 인질극의 해결이 필요하다면 성공시키는 것이 엔터프라이즈의 목표였다. 고립된 장소의 침투에 불과하던 난관은 예기치 못한 정보누출로 인해 적군과의 마찰이 확실시되는 조건이었다. 평소라면 통찰력을 발휘해 남들이 놓쳤을 작은 것도 잡아냈을 스팍의 머리는, 마음속의 섣부른 불안을 자각하며 그 이상의 반대를 하지 못했다. 나지막하게 가라앉힌 분노로 파랗게 불타던 커크의 모습에 뒤늦게 당황한 것일까? 선발대의 출발을 지켜보며 보기 드물게 자기회의에 잠긴 그의 곁에서 다른 대원들에 섞여 잠자코 지켜보던 맥코이가 다가섰다.

“지는 게 이기는 거야.”

“……추가적인 설명이 필요한 표현입니다.”

“짐은 그렇게까지 바보는 아니야. 위험할수록 운이 좋은 놈이기도 하니 너무 걱정하지 말자고. 잘난 척 한 게 아쉬워서라도 이번 임무는 성공하고 말 테니까.”

위안을 주기 위한 대화라 짐작되는 내용이었지만 스팍에겐 별 효과가 없었다. 의미모를 불안이 한층 강해지는 자신이 그는 의아했고 답답한 마음이 깊어갔다. 커크읙 고집과 승부욕은 그의 장점이기도 했지만 때때로 발목을 잡는 단점이기도 했다. 생각에 잠기는 것은 현재의 상황에 아무런 도움이 되지 못하지. 비생산적인 고민을 미루며 함교로 향하는 스팍의 목소리가 서둘러 움직이는 대원들을 재촉했다.

“대위는 선발대 전원의 주파수를 확장해놓기 바랍니다. 전파의 방해는 추가적인 주의가 필요하며, 함선의 쉴드 상태를 수동으로 돌려놓도록.”

“네!”

흩어지는 에너지를 비껴나 함장의 의자에 앉은 스팍의 얼굴은 언제나처럼 진지했지만 깊어진 눈가의 그림자에선 좀처럼 보기 힘든 걱정이 엿보였다. 신중하게 사태를 준비하는 것으로 유명한 부함장인 만큼, 그의 철저함은 주변에 전염될만한 유난이 아니었지만.

 

임무가 시작된 지 1시간 17분 후. 후발대의 출발을 위해 트랜스포터 룸까지 따라와 확인하던 스팍의 고개가 급하게 들려진다. 스팍 중령님! 아니, 함당님! 함당님은 함교로 와주십시오! 당황한 체콥의 목소리가 엔터프라이즈의 복도에 울려 퍼졌고 귀보다 먼저 움직인 스팍의 긴 다리는 어느새 달리고 있다.

적색경보의 전 단계, 황색경보다 반짝인다. 신경을 건드리는 노란 불빛에 점령당한 함교의 메인 모니터에는 어둠이 번진 화면과 지직거리는 잡음만이 전부다. 섞여드는 목소리는 먼 곳에서 들리는 것처럼 아주 작은 비명들이고, 그 내용은 최소한 한 명이 다쳤다는 보고였다. 직면한 위급상황에서 군더더기가 사라진 스팍의 머리는 문제의 파악과 해결을 위해 명령을 뱉기 시작했다. 후발대의 지원이 요구되는지, 후퇴를 위한 즉각적인 탈출이 먼저인지, 누가 어떻게 다쳤으며 필요한 것은 무엇인지?

[카말은 즉각적인 치료가 필요하니 응급처치를 대기시켜. 7분 후 트랜스포터가 가능할 테니 그때를 기다려서 끌어내!]

갑작스럽게 함교를 덮쳤던 커크의 다급한 목소리는 주변의 소음을 지우지 못했다. 폭발로 인한 충격파로 끊어져버린 통신의 뒤를 따라 생겨난 정적은 찰나였다. 떠드는 목소리가 아닌 바쁜 움직임으로 다급해진 함교에서 임시 함장은 두 주먹을 쥐었다. 후발대의 출발을 보류시킨 그는 자신의 선택이 옳기를 바라는 것이 고작이었다. 지상에서의 이동에 사용된 엔터프라이즈의 일회용 후버 카는 이미 기능을 잃은 상태였고, 낯선 정글로 인식되는 외계의 지형은 외부의 도움을 힘들게 했다. 함교의 모두는 다음의 연락을 기다리며 초조하게 7분을 세고 있었다.

 

스팍은 어느새 트랜스포터 룸으로 돌아온 스스로를 깨달았다. 아니, 인식한 것은 장소였지 본인의 행동이 아니었다. 알고 싶은 욕구가 막힌 갑갑한 마음이 기다리는 자의 괴로움을 벗어나고자 제멋대로 움직인 탓이다.

“함교의 채널을 열어놓게.”

명령하던 스팍의 눈은 기다렸다는 듯 달려드는 목소리에 이만해졌다. [다섯 개의 생존신호가 잡혔습니다! 소통은 지금으로선 불가능합니다!] 언제 잃게될지 모르는 기회인 것을 모두가 알고 있었다. 눈을 마주치는 대위에게 고개를 끄덕인 스팍은 이제 초조함의 다음에 찾아오는 적막한 마음으로 고개를 돌렸다. 눈부신 빛으로 재구성되는 잠깐의 시간이 백년같이 흐른 뒤 선명한 그림자를 만들며 돌아와 선 것은, 떠날 때와 같은 다섯이다.

 

하지만 그 안에 커크는 없었다. 그 자리를 대신한 것은, 임무의 목적이던 인질, 낯선 색의 긴 머리가 흐트러진 행성의 공주였다.

 

때마침 달려온 의무관의 손에 이끌려 사라진 둘을 제외한 나머지에겐 큰 상처가 없었다. 즉각적인 보고를 요구하는 스팍에게 떨리는 손으로 입가를 감쌌던 소위가 애써 소리를 낸다.

“적의 숫자는 많지 않았습니다만 장소의 협소함은 예상 밖의 장애였고…… 낯선 맹수가, 무기로 사용되었습니다. 특정한…… 특정한 외피를 갖고 있어 페이저가 먹히지 않았습니다.”

“상처의 주원인이 그것이라 말하는- ”

“중령님!”

말을 끊으며 소리친 구석의 대원이 황급히 스팍의 손에 쥐어준 것은, 엔터프라이즈의 노출을 최소한도로 줄이기 위해 지상에서 사용하는 선발대의 통신기였다. 함교에 연결하라 말하려던 스팍의 입술은 잡음을 뚫고 들리는 목소리에 굳어버렸다. [ ---ㄷ위 도착했나?--- ] 귀환을 확인하는 커크의 목소리에, 투박하게 생긴 기계를 두 손으로 움켜쥔 스팍의 입술이 기능을 되찾아 말을 이었다. 손발이 마비된 것처럼 정지된 그의 머릿속에는 한 가지 생각뿐이다.

“임시함장인 스팍입니다. 지금 당장 귀환을 명령합니다.”

[ ---ㅅ팍? 워우 권력의 맛이 어떠--- ]

“짐 지금 당장 전송을 준비하게.”

[ ---ㅁ슨 소리야 공주를 살렸으니 엑스칼리버를 뽑아야지--- ]

아서왕의 전설에서 엑스칼리버를 준 것은 공주가 아니야. 스팍은 습관적으로 나오는 무의미한 정정욕구를 무시하며 소리쳤다.

“지금 돌아오라고. 짐. 짐!”

[ ---ㄱ정할 필요 없으니 삼십분 뒤에--- ]

이어지는 것은 아무것도 없다. 잡음조차 사라진 단절된 목소리를 쫓으며 집중을 잃던 스팍의 눈이 초점을 찾아 급하게 돌려진다.

“이 대화에서 엑스칼리버로 지칭된 것이 무엇인지 설명하게.”

쥐죽은 듯 고요해졌던 공간에서 명령에 따라 서둘러 입을 연 선발대의 대원들은 그 답을 하지 못했다. 통역기의 사용이 어색하다는 듯 손짓 발짓을 시작하던 공주의 대답이 스팍에게 알려준 것은 스팍도 이미 알고 있던 정보였음. 소유자를 알 수 없어 우선순위에서 밀려났던 전쟁의 원인. 행성의 인구 태반의 목숨을 위협하는 유전병의 치료를 가능케 하는, 무한에 가까운 에너지로 그들의 육체를 정화해주는, 믿기 힘든 기물. 경이로운 과거의 유물이라 부르기에도 지나치게 환상적인 그것은 중세시대에 가깝게 쇠퇴한 행성에 남은 몇 안 되는 고대문명의 흔적이었다. 수십만의 희생을 끝내며 전쟁을 끝낼 수 있을 기회가 눈앞에 온 이상 짐 커크가 그 뒤를 쫓지 않을 수 없었다. 예상이 가능하고 이해가 수월한, 자명한 전개였다.

 

그럼에도 불구하고 스팍의 이성은 쉽게 균형을 찾지 못했다. 통신이 끊긴 기계를 붙들고 함교로 돌아가는 그의 굳은 입매는 누가 봐도 의심하지 못할 화난 얼굴이었다. 내말을 들으라고 돌아오라고, 멱살 잡고 소리치고 싶은 상대가 손에 잡히지 않아 생겨난 억울함에는 보고 싶은 사람을 보지 못해 쌓이던 그리움이 어느 순간 만들어낸 원통함 마냥 슬픔이 섞여있다.

 

무력해진 함교로 돌아온 스팍은 다음 계획으로 주변을 닦달했다.

쏟아지는 문제를 정렬하며 대안을 제시하는 그의 손은 그 뒤로도 한참 동안 통신기를 들고 있었다. 불필요하며 감정적인 행동이었지만 그에 대한 자각이 생긴 뒤에도 스팍의 손은 차마 쉽게 풀릴 수 없었다. 나름대로는 이성적인 판단이었을지도 모른다. 이게 아닌 다른 뭔가가 그 손에 잡힌다면, 막연한 분노를 다잡느라 조절이 위험해진 벌칸의 힘에 부서질지도 몰랐으니까.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

 

긴 이야기를 짧게 하는 것이 아니라, 실질적인 소요시간이 적었기 때문에.

 

상부에 연락을 취해 보고를 끝마친 엔터프라이즈에서는 지원이 필요치 않은 자체적인 구출작전을 시도했었다. 소통불가의 24시간이 지나 일어난 규칙대로의 전개였다. 함내의 위기감과 불안은 정상을 벗어났지만 정상치를 벗어나진 않았다. 내부적으로 말해보자면 커크의 무모함은 많은 대원들에게 익숙한 상식이었고 지금 같은 경우 역시 최초는 오래전의 과거였다. 성공하면 영웅이지만 실패하면 끝인 이런 짓이, 정말로 매일은 아니었지만.

냉정을 유지하는 그들로서도 조마조마한 마음은 어쩔 수 없었다. 그런 하루의 거의 모든 경우 커크의 곁에는 누군가 있었다. 아니라도 위치 정도는 중계가 가능했고, 최소한 스팍의 가설 정도는 여러 개 등장하고는 했다.

 

자연스럽게 스팍은 구출작전의 후발대에 속해있었다. 구출된 인질을, 행성의 공주를 돌려보내며 전쟁의 한 축에서 적극적인 협조를 약속받은 그들은 약 30시간 전보다는 확실하게 늘어나있는 관련 지식을 이용해 확률이 높은 도전을 계획했다. 행성의 역사에 미칠 영향을 최소한으로 예방하기 위해 제한된 무기가 준비되었고 토착민들의 도움으로 얻은 낯선 수단을 갖추는 것으로 만반의 준비를 했던 후발대는 미지의 장소에서 활약하며 반절의 성공을 얻어냈다. 아무도 죽지 않으며 포로로 잡히는 결과는, 예상했던 경로 중 하나였다. 이번에야말로 중요한 인질을 구해야 하는 이상 집단을 상대로 공격하는 행위란 무의미했다. 확인을 구하는 것이 먼저였다.

 

과한 주목을 끌지 않으며 깊숙한 곳까지 끌려간 대원들의 숫자 또한 많지 않았다. 총 일곱의 후발대는 거대한 자연동굴을 이용해 만들어진 벌집 같은 감옥에 끌려갔고 개미굴처럼 이어진 통로를 지나가며 하나 둘 나눠졌다. 각기 다른 방으로 가둬진 배치 또한 스팍의 예측에 들어맞았다. 집요한 관찰로 짐작 가능했던 문화를 익혀놓았던 그는 과연 그것이 어떻게 자신에게 영향을 끼칠지에 대해 상당량의 확신을 갖고 있었고, 언제나처럼 옳았던 것을 확인받았다.

 

오메가와 알파와 베타를 구분하는 행성의 체계는 별개의 계급이 존재하는 엔터프라이즈와 상충했고 숨겨지지 않을 명령을 따라 스팍은 마지막까지 남아 있었다. 정보를 위한 고문이 다가올지, 인질 협상을 위한 소통이 시작될지 구분이 힘든 단계를 파악하며 스팍은 신경을 곤두세웠다. 무기를 뺏긴 스팍의 몸은 가벼웠고 습기 찬 동굴은 공기의 흐름이 원활했다. 그의 신경을 닳게 만드는 것은 육체의 불편이 아니었다. 시작과 중간에는 억눌러지던 불안이 기다릴 수밖에 없게 된 상황에, 그 무력한 반복에 의해 되살아났다. 감정에 휩쓸리는 것은 비생산적이며 지금의 목표는 조금의 실수도 용납되지 않는 것이니, 그러니 나는…….

진작 몰수한 통역기를 무시하는 행성인의 말을 스팍은 알아듣지 못했다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 당장 자신을 죽이지 않을 것은 알 수 있었다. 그러나 현재 그의 두려움은 그런 것이 아니었다. 밤새 공부한 언어 속에서 몇 개의 단어를 골라내며 스펀지처럼 주변을 흡수하던 스팍의 닫힌 입술이 메마른 숨을 흘린 것은 그 밤의 끝이었다. 함께 잡힌 대원들의 안전과 엔터프라이즈의 위장과 연방의 연락과…… 모를 곳에서 일어날 일을 추론하고 계획하는 머리 한구석에서 점차 커져가던 소망이, 뼈저리게 살아난 순간.

그 순간은 아무런 절정 없이 등장한 눈앞의 상대로 완성됐다.

“스팍.”

자신의 이름을 부르는 짐. 동굴의 가장 깊숙한 곳, 어둡고 넓은 입구를 지나 드러난 거친 벽 아래에서…… 주저앉아있던 그가 자신을 보고 일어선 순간.

입이 열린 뒤에도 나오는 말은 없었다. 어디서부터 어떻게 무엇을 말해야 할지 고르기 힘들게 밀려드는 정보와 감정들을 혼자 받아내며 스팍은 숨을 골랐다. 소리치는 것도 잊어버리고 달려든 자신의 손이 커크의 멱살을 잡았다. 살아있는 맥박과 미지근한 체온을 닿자 동시에 마음이 벅차오른다. 수척해진 뺨과 거칠어진 수염 자국과 그 위에서도 밝게 빛나는 눈동자에 숨이 막힌 그는, 날뛰는 본능을 가라앉힐 자제력을 잃었고 사실상 그럴 생각조차 하지 못했다. 두근거리는 심장이 새처럼 파닥거리는 무서운 박자로 숨을 막히게 한다. 한번 눈을 감는다면 닿을 것처럼 가까워진 호흡이 뒤섞이고 짙어진 체취가 엉겨 붙는 것처럼 한데 뭉친다. 황량할 정도로 넓은 돌벽에 둔탁하게 부딪힌 커크의 어깨가 둥근 선을 그리며 움직였다. 가득 다가와 있던 체온보다 뜨거운 손이 등허리를 끌어안자 스팍은 벗어날 수가 없어졌다.

“스팍.”

몇 번이고 자신의 이름을 부르는 그 목소리를 더 이상 견디지 못했다. 그래서 그는, 숨을 삼키고 호흡을 나눴다. 메마른 입술에 닿는 것만으로 그치는 입맞춤은 건조하지만 짧지 않았다. 살아 있는지 정말인지 확인하는 손짓처럼 본능적인 움직임에서 겹쳐진 뺨이 축축한 것은 열 시간이 넘게 있었던 동굴안의 습기 때문이라 탓할 일이다.

사실은 물을 새가 없었지만.

 

신음과 감탄이 없이 주고받은 짧은 입맞춤은 금세 끝났다. 묻지 않아도 알겠는 스팍의 눈을 보며 커크는 두서없는 설명을 서둘렀다. 사소한 것들을 무시한 현재의 핵심은 이러했다. 혼자서는 될 수 없던 침입을 성공시킨 그는 결국 잡혔지만, 그의 정체를 알게 된 반란군은 우주를 뒤에 둔 연방을 쉽게 무시하지 못했고 오랜 회의 끝에 결국 협상을 시작하기로 결정했다는 것.

이 시점에 오기까지 겪어온 커크의 고난에 육체적인 고문이 있었다고 말하지 않는다 해도 그 피로와 손상은 감출 수 없는 종류의 증거로 훤히 보이는 것이었다. 그들의 만남에서 무엇을 느꼈거나 혹은 이용할 가치를 깨달았던 것일까? 스팍은 커크의 격리실에 함께 갇혔고 이어진 48시간동안 새로운 가설을 보완했다. 홀로 다른 생김새에 호기심을 보이던 그들이 자신을 커크의 곁에 방치한 것은, 아마도 분명, 드러나고만 결합의 흔적들 때문이겠지.

“……좋기도 하고 나쁘기도 한 거지.”

분명하게 말하지 않아도 짐작이 가능한 상황에 대한 커크의 반응은 스팍의 생각과 크게 다르지 않았다. 휴전의 중개를 맡게 된 커크가 실수를 하거나, 그들의 욕심이 선을 넘어 연방의 제안이 거부될 경우…… 가장 먼저 위협의 도구가 될 것은 아마도 스팍이었다. 자신의 능력을 아는 그는 커크의 의견에 동의를 표했다. 보통의 인간보다는 고문에 대한 저항이 장기적으로 가능한 것이 벌칸의 육체였다. 순위가 정해진 이상 인질로 남겨져있는 다른 대원들에 대해서는 잠시의 안전이 보장될 수 있었다.

굶기지는 않아 다행인 걸까. 어려운 상황 속에서도 차마 주는 대로 받아 손으로 먹기 힘들어하던 스팍이 곡물 죽을 사이에 두고 커크에게 하는 말은 그런 말이었다. 여기에 카레를 끼얹으면 제대로일 거라 떠들며 싹싹 긁어먹던 커크는 스팍의 가설을 듣고서 어색한 웃음을 터트렸다.

“미스터 스팍, 자네의 유머감각이 적적한 생활에 큰 낙이 되어주는 걸 고맙다고 해야겠는데.”

“짐, 나는 방금의 대화로 유머를 의도한 적 없어. 벌칸의 육체가 인간보다 강인한 것은 과학적인 사실이지.”

“그게 절정이지.”

“…….”

“너한테 날 끝이 향하기만 해봐, 내가 어떻게 할지 알아?”

“짐작하기 힘들군.”

“나도 마찬가지야.”

행성의 다수가 사용하는 수동적인 무기에는 날 끝이 존재하지도 않았지만, 스팍은 그 이상의 대답을 하지 않았다.

시간은 느리게 흘러갔고 회의는 더 길어졌으며 커크의 침묵은 깊어져갔다.

 

해와 달이 들지 않는데도 동굴은 절대 암흑에 잠기는 법이 없었다. 인간보다 적은 양의 수면과 식사로도 장기적인 활동이 가능한 벌칸의 육체도 그 영향을 받았지만 걱정할 수준까지는 먼 일이었다. 막막한 공백을 버티며 아주 작은 것들로 다른 대원들의 안전을 확인하고 끊임없이 새로운 계획을 만들어가던 스팍이 걱정하는 것은 자신의 육체가 아니었다. 지나치게 많은 생각과 긴장이 가득한 매일로 인해 잠들기가 힘들어진 커크의 육체가 걱정의 대상이었다. 처음엔 고집을 부리는 것이라 착각했지만 그것이 아님을 스팍은 곧 알아차렸다. 스팍의 접근이 금지된 회의에 불려갈 때마다 한층 흐려진 눈으로 돌아오는 커크가 하릴없이 하는 말들을 스팍은 무시한 적 없었다. 어린 시절, 의미 없는 꿈, 의미 있는 추억, 서로가 기억하고 공유하는 적지 않은 시간속의 크고 작은 사건들.

 

커크의 때론 열정적인 말들이 때와 장소에 맞지 않는 에너지의 낭비란 말도 스팍은 하지 않았다. 커크의 육체를 지탱하고 있는 것이 그의 정신인 것이 분명한 상황이었으니까. 최소한의 수면을 취해야 할 텐데. 강요하지 못하면서도 내버려두지 못하는 스팍의 잔소리에 커크는 별다른 반항을 하지 않았다. 그의 불면은 잠들지 못하는 종류가 아니었다. 계속되지 못하는 수면이 깜박거리는 불빛처럼 불규칙적으로 끊어질 뿐이다. 내용을 따라가기 힘들게 맥락 없이 중얼거리던 목소리가 어느 순간 멈춰 돌아보면 적막하게 가라앉은 공기가 있었다. 약하게 들썩이는 가슴을 보며 가만히 커크의 잠든 얼굴을 바라보는 평화는 스팍에게 명상과 비슷한 효과를 주며 그의 균형을 완성시키곤 했다.

 

하지만 그런 시간은 길지 못했다. 점차 짧아지는 커크의 수면시간과 기절하듯 잠들었다 갑작스레 의식을 되찾는 커크의 상태가, 날카로워지는 신경과 예민해진 육체가 스팍은 걱정됐다. 걱정할 것은 그뿐이 아니었지만 눈앞의 것이 제일 중요한 것을 그는 부인하지 못했다.

하루가 이틀이 되고 이틀이 삼일이 되고. 생존을 확인하는 것만으로 마냥 손 놓고 기다리기엔 지나치게 많은 시간이 흐른 어느 날. 전쟁의 확대를 부르는 것은 아닐까? 이 별의 생명과 자원에 연방은 어느 만큼의 투자가 가능할까? 대원들과 커크의 생명에 대해서, 연방은 또 어느 정도의 손해를 감수할까? 늘어나는 스팍의 잡념은 잡념이라 넘어갈 것이 아니었다. 하루에 죽어가는 이 별의 생명이 얼마나 늘어났을지 또한 무시 못 할 요소였다. 사회를 망가트리던 유전병에 전쟁이 더해진 이상 급속도로 빨라졌을 것이 문화의 붕괴였다. 초조함을 참는 것은 자신보다 커크가 더하다는 걸 스팍은 알고 있었다. 그렇기 때문에, 그런 어느 날 어둠속에서 돌아온 커크가 스팍에게 내민 것은 뜻밖의 것이 아니었다. 기괴하게 이어지고 좁아지는 동굴의 구석 끝에서, 때 묻은 종이에 쌓여있는 것은 폭발물이었다. 스팍도 한 눈에 알아볼 몇 가지 부품과, 용도가 짐작되는 덩어리가 한데 뒤엉킨, 절대적이지 못해도 충분할 듯한 폭탄.

“스팍, 벌칸의 생체시계는 아직도 끄떡없어. 그렇지?”

“약간의 오차가 존재하지만 무시할만한 범위지.”

“내일 밤에 내가 돌아오지 않거든, 이걸 사용해.”

“…….”

“문 앞의 간수만 처리하면 될 거야. 왼쪽으로 세 번 돌아 마주한 벽을 부순다면 다른 대원들에게도 피해가 적을 테니까.”

예상치 못한 명령은 아니었다. 반대를 무시하는 확신으로 자신을 내려놓는 커크는, 정말로, 스팍에게 낯설지 않았다. 괜찮지 않은 것을 알면서도 괜찮다 말하는 커크의 눈동자는 수없이 마주해온 스팍에게 지겨울 정도로 익숙한 색깔이었다. 무모하고 배려 없는 행동에 성공의 확률이 지나치게 높았던 과거가 원망스러워진다. 손쉬운 과장으로 태연한 얼굴을 보며 스팍은 떠올릴 수밖에 없었다. 기어코 다가왔던 마지막에, 두렵다 말해버린 선명한 기억을.

“자네에겐 수면이 필요해.”

“언제나처럼 맞는 말이야. 다 가질 수 없는 게 인생인 걸 어쩌겠어?”

충혈된 눈을 문지르며 푸석한 매트 위에 주저앉는 커크의 얼굴은 처연할 정도로 솔직했다.

열흘이 채 되지 못한 시간동안 훌쩍 마른 뺨을 보며 무심코 움직인 스팍의 손이 무릎 언저리를 잡는 것에 반사적으로 미소짓는 커크의 입술은 부르터 있었다. 비타민이 부족해서야. 평소의 정밀한 문장이 떠오르지 않는 몽롱한 머리로 스팍은 생각했다. 부족한 것은 그것뿐이 아니겠지. 깨달을 때마다 괴로운 인간의 연약함을 마주하며, 손안에 잡히는 미지근한 체온이 차게 식는 순간을 상상하고 마는 스스로를 스팍은 막을 수 없었다. 축적된 피로가 발밑을 잡아끄는 모래사막처럼 온 몸의 감각을 나눠놓고 있었다. 갑작스러운 갈증에 입술을 핥던 그는 알아차렸다. 부르튼 것은, 커크의 입술만이 아니라는 걸. 마른 손도 지친 목소리도, 혼자의 것이 아닌 현실이었다. 스며든 자각에 물러서는 스팍의 손을 어느새 본 것일까, 보지 않아도 느낄 수 있어서일까? 속눈썹의 움직임이 소리 날 것처럼 분명한 큰 눈을 물끄러미 바라보던 커크의 손이 갑작스레 움직였다.

“난 항상 이 손을 좋아했지.”

“…….”

손과 손이 닿아 겹쳐지는 것은, 과연, 벌칸에게만 애틋하고 절절한 행위인가? 아니, 그럴 리 없었다. 푸르스름하게 핏줄을 내비치는 손등에 겹쳐진 손바닥에서 전해지는 것은 체온만이 아니다. 동굴의 어딘가에서 굳어가며 뚝뚝 떨어지는 물방울처럼, 그보다도 더, 수백 년의 시간 없이도 영혼에 새겨질 흔적을 만드는 따뜻한 손바닥에, 그 물기 찬 피부에…… 스팍은 울고 싶어졌다. 그가 울 수 있다는 것은 이제 자신에게조차 새로운 사실이 아니었지만. 세상 다른 누구도 모를 것을 눈앞의 한 명은 알고 있지만.

“자네에겐 수면이 필요해.”

“…….”

건조하게 반복된 목소리에 무심하게 고개를 기울인 커크의 입술이 슬쩍 끝을 올린다. 장난을 치는 것처럼 달싹거리던 입술은 그대로 할 말을 까먹은 듯 굳어버렸다. 느리게 뒤집혀진 스팍의 오른손이, 커크의 왼손을 마주잡으며 손가락을 얽혀본다. 접히는 피부와 힘을 더하는 손끝에서 색이 짙어지는 거칠어진 손톱을 바라보던 커크가 간신히 눈을 뗐을 때, 같은 곳을 바라보던 얼굴은 자신을 향해 있었다.

“……스팍, 난 이런 식으로 기회를 이용하고 싶지 않아.”

마치, 스스로를 희생하는 자신은 기회를 이용하지 않는 것처럼.

기회에 대한 악용은 자네가 제일 심하지. 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 침묵의 비판을 거둬들이던 스팍이 입을 열어 한 말은 다른 말이었다.

“내 육체의 현 상태가 기준에 부적합한가?”

“뭐? 중령 그 말은 정말…… 이런 말하기 싫지만 비열하네 비열해.”

“절망적인 상황은 극단적인 방법을 필요로 하지.”

안 그래도 잠들기 힘들어하던 커크의 눈은 이제 동굴을 두 배로 밝힐 만큼 환해졌다. 수면부족과 스트레스로 뇌기능이 아무리 떨어졌다 해도 이런 건, 그러니까, 그쪽의 기능이 필요한 행위가 아니었으니까.

그래서 둘은 잤다.

 

척이 아닌 거부가 있었기는 하지만 오랜 저항은 불가능한 것이 커크의 상태였다. 꼭 지금만 그런 것은 아니겠지만 지금은 확실히 그랬다. 정신적으로 그리고 육체적으로 그는 약해져 있었다. 그렇다고, 강제적인 관계는 아니었다. 더 고집 부려봤자 위선이 될 자신을 커크는 부인하지 않았다.

“이거 혹시 그건가? 세상이 끝날 때 막나가는 그런 거?”

세상은 아니라도 행성 단위의 위기 정도는 한번 이상 겪어본 스팍의 눈이 커크를 노려봤다. 한 사람도 알고 한 헛소리라 다그칠 말은 필요 없었다.

“사과합니다.”

“사과를 받아들이지.”

스팍은 행동을 재개했다. 더러워지다 못해 색을 잃어버린 커크의 바지를 벗기는 그의 마른 손가락은 끝이 거칠어져 있었다. 이걸 말려야 하는 것일까 어째야 하는 것일까. 밀려서 눕혀진 자세 그대로 꿈을 꾸는 것처럼 얌전해져있던 커크는 그제야 정신을 차렸다. 긴장인지 흥분일지 모를 생생한 박자로 뛰는 심장을 오랜만에 느끼면서 두리번거린 그는 얕은 숨을 삼켜내며 몸을 일으켰다. 엉거주춤하게 일어선 상체로 벽을 짚으며 움직여 거리를 만들어낸 커크는, 무거워진 몇겹의 셔츠를 한 번에 벗어던졌다. 드러낸 맨살에 소름이 돋을 새도 없이 뻐근한 어깨가 겹쳐지더니 창백한 목덜미 위로 잿더미가 되어도 남아있을 금발머리가 반짝였다. 메마른 입술을 연신 핥으며 스팍의 어깨 너머 어딘가를 향했던 커크의 두 눈이, 새까맣게 가라앉아 더 투명해 보이는 갈색의 눈동자를 바라본다. 뾰족한 눈썹 아래에서 기이하게 가냘픈 그림자를 만드는 눈꺼풀과 선명한 흰자위와…… 크고 어둡게 자신을 향한, 피하지 못할 눈동자를. 섬세하고도 강인한 선과 면이 만들어낸, 무슨 일이 있어도 잊지 못할 그 얼굴을.

드디어 이 얼굴을 보게 되겠군.

좋아할 상황이 아니라도 환영하지 않고는 배길 수 없는 그 얼굴을 보며 커크는 마음을 놓았다.

“이 손이 벗길 건 내 옷이 아니야.”

너를 보고 싶다는 말은 하지 않아도 전해지는 것이었다. 엉성하게 닿아있던 허벅지가 떨어지더니, 느리게 움직인 손이 어두운 색의 셔츠를 벗기 시작한다. 등 뒤의 보잘 것 없는 벽과 어둠을 배경으로 나타난 피부는 기억속의 것보다 아름답고 눈부신 색이다. 그리고 그 가치는 희고 고운 것이라 만들어지는 종류가 아니었다. 흉이 가득하고 거칠어져도 여전히 아름다울 그것은, 설사 눈이 멀어버려도 여전히 아름다울 그것은…….

풀썩, 흔들리는 공기에 이리저리 헤매는 깃털처럼. 품안에 안기는 맨 몸을 끌어안아본 커ㅡ의 손이, 가느다란 손으로 그림자를 만드는 그림자를 더듬어 보듯 스팍의 등허리를 어루만졌다. 서늘하게 닿은 피부 너머로 전해지는 심장소리를 찾아 움직인 그의 손이 마른 옆구리를 따라가서는 기어코 그 위에 놓여진다. 내 심장이 이 속도를 따라가는 건 아마도 불가능할 일이겠지? 머리로는 알면서도 어째서일까, 조금만 있으면 같은 박자가 될 것만 같은데.

피부와 피부가 일으키는 마찰이 공기를 증발시키며 불꽃을 일으키기 시작한다. 성냥개비가 만들어낸 자국처럼 사라지지 않고 겹쳐지는 열기가 하나 둘 늘어가다 불시에 훅 하고. 거친 숨을 터지게 만드는 젖은 향기가 커크의 후각을 점령했다. 까칠한 혀가 입술을 핥는 것에 입을 벌린 그는, 온 몸을 떨리게 만드는 전율을 함부로 삼켜내지 못했다. 천 번을 묻는다 해도 변함없을 대답이 계속해서 되풀이되느라 자리가 부족했다.

 

그 밤은 환상적이고 끝내주는 건 아무것도 없는 어둡고 조용한 밤이었다. 남의 눈에는. 적막하고 황량한 빈 공간에서 구석의 좁은 매트가 전부인 그 위에서 벗은 등이 움직이고. 창백한 목덜미 위로 검게 흔들리는 머리카락을 지친 손이 부여잡고. 바람이 빠지는 것처러 숨이 끝나는 것처럼. 작게 흘러나온 소리들은 비밀을 감추는 돌아선 뒷모습같이 조용하고도 조심스러웠다. 큰 소리가 알려질까 두려워서는 아니었다. 아주 조금도 남에게 주기 싫은 욕심에 삼켜내고 들이쉬는 것만이 가능해서다. 끊어질 듯 이어지는 호흡은 숨 쉬는 것을 잊어서 그리 된 일일지도 모른다.

땀에 젖은 이마에 서늘한 공기를 느끼며 눈을 뜬 커크는 허하게 트여진 시야에 당황하며 눈을 깜박였다. 내가 언제 눈을 감았지? 가쁜 숨을 터트리며 작게 열린 입술 사이에서 어쩐지 둔해진 것 같은 혀끝이 아쉬움을 호소했다. 그리고, 아.

그것은 소리가 아니었다. 둥글게 벌어진 입모양이었다. 눈앞의 세상이 사라지고 바닥도 사라지고 자기 자신도 사라지는 듯한 찰나가, 시작에 불과할 열기에 빠져드는 그 순간, 다른 어떤 소리도 나올 리가 없다. 아니, 유일한 소리는 하나뿐이다.

“스팍.”

물에서 건져낸 사람같이 땀에 흠뻐 젖은 금발머리가 흔들린다. 정신을 차리겠다는 것처럼 깜박이고 집중하는 커크의 온 몸이, 어디에 그런 힘이 남아있었나 싶게 놀라운 기세로 근육을 날 세우며 팽팽하게 긴장한다. 움직여도 괜찮다는 말을 기다리는 듯, 참는다는 듯 들썩이는 허리를 더듬어 고쳐 잡은 스팍은 작게, 아주 작게 긴 숨을 뱉었다. 조심스럽게 일어섰다 느리고 둥글게…… 긴 선을 그리며 움직인 것은 당연하지만 커크가 아니었다. 그럴 거면 납작한 허리를 타고 앉을 이유가 없었다. 처음부터 계속해서 자연스러운 전개가 분명했지만 그런 것 따위는 지금 커크의 머리에 들어올 리가 없다. 창백한 피부가 들뜨고 부풀어 올라서는, 그래. 움푹 패인 쇄골 아래부터 짙게 곤두선 유두와 착 달라붙듯이 긴장한 허리 언저리에서 이제 정말로 습기 찬 피부까지, 다. 보는 것만으로도 지나친 시각적 자극이 쏟아지는데 심지어 그건 본론조차 아니었으니까.

본론은 뭐냐면, 이거였다.

뜨겁고 차갑고 건조하고 질척하게…… 전부를 삼켜내고도 부족한 것처럼 달라붙는 달콤한 피부. 말초신경의 모든 것을 파짓거리고 태워내며 되살리는 반복운동. 점차 커져가는 수면위의 파동처럼 온 몸을 차지하는, 바닥을 모를 것 같은 늪처럼 전체를 하나로 만드는, 살갗을 통해 전해지는 감각에 눈과 귀와 코와 혀가 다 지고 마는 그런 것. 원초적이고 단순하고 간단명료한…… 그런 만큼 제대로 맞아 떨어진 순간의 만족이 다른 모든 것을 잠시나마 잊게 만드는, 그런 것. 알파와 오메가의 결합. 조각의 모서리가 맞아 떨어져 하나가 되는 기본은 아마도 영원할 테니.

물론 취향은 존중되어야 하는 것이었다. 지금은 그저 상황에 맞춰 소박한 것이었지만, 아마 정석을 택하는 것이 제일 잘 어울릴 성격들이기도 했다. 일단 스팍을 두고 본다면. 더 간단하게야 입으로 해도 목적은 충분히 달성될 일이었지만! 지금 그가 얻으려는 것은 단순한 사정이 아니었다. 간단한 섹스도 아니었고. 가볍게 말하지 못할 대단한 것이 분명했지만 마냥 취하지 못하는 것 역시 현실의 상황이었다. 벅찬숨과 달뜨는 마음을 억누르며 입술을 깨물고 눈을 감은 것은 그러니 비명을 참기 위한 노력이 아니었다. 점차 부풀어가는 뜨거운 성기를 온몸으로 느끼며 목 깊은 곳에서 신음을 짓누르던 스팍은 생생하고도 경이로운 감각에 웃음이 나올 것 같아 고개를 숙였다.

“뭐가 그렇게 우습지?”

“생물학적인 이유를 머리로는 이해한다해도, 쉽게 적응되기는 힘든 실체인걸.”

“그러니까, 뭐가 말이야.”

“질량과 부피와…… 그에 대한 관성의 작용 말이지.”

“아…….”

“…….”

“이 경우엔, 작용-반작용이 더 어울리지 않아?”

“흠.”

“…….”

“그게 옳군.”

소리를 가진 웃음이 먼저 터진 것은 커크였다. 후끈하게 달아오른 뺨으로 애써 작게 웃음을 흘리느라 멈췄던 뜨거운 공기는, 눈앞에 나타난 신기루 같은 미소에 밀려나고 말았다. 흐트러진 앞머리 아래 짙은 그림자 속에서 희게 빛나는 스팍의 눈이 가늘어진다 싶어 향했던 커크의 눈은 그 미소를 고스란히 들이킬 수 있었다. 도톰한 아랫입술이 길게 늘어진 사이로 뾰족한 끝을 보이는 하얀 이가 슬쩍 보였다 사라지는 아주 짧고 선명한 미소. 스팍의 웃음.

포화상태에 빠진 머리가 터지고 만 것처럼 갑작스럽게 덤벼드는 절정으로 부옇게 번지는 우주에서 아무리 많은 별이 태어나고 죽었다고 해도, 그 순간 커크의 눈에 새겨진 것은 그 미소가 유일했다. 그렇지 않았다면 그는 자기 자신을 저주했겠지.

 

하나부터 열까지, 스치는 머리카락과 겹쳐진 숨소리까지. 처음과 끝에서 공허함이 없는 만족이었다.

 

길다면 길고 짧다면 짧은 시간이 지난 뒤. 뒤엉킨 팔다리를 정리해 조금이라도 무게를 덜려하는 스팍을 커크는 놓치지 않았고 고집 세게 끌어안은 두 손에도 스팍은 아무 거부를 하지 않았다. 서서히 식어가는 젖은 피부를 보듬어 안고서 순식간에 잠들어버린 커크의 얼굴에는 오랜만에 스며든 평화가 있었다. 어색하게 이어져있는 육체에서 다른 박자로 뛰는 심장박동과 혈관의 맥박을 하나하나 세 보던 스팍은 순간 문득 그 숨을 멈췄다. 자신도 모르게 움직인 오른손이, 잠든 얼굴을 더듬으며 눈언저리를 떠나지 못하는 이유를 깨달아서다.

생겨날법한 욕구였다. 무조건적인 무시가 아닌 다독이는 인정으로, 축축하게 젖어있는 금발의 앞 머리카락을 넘겨준 스팍의 손은 한참을 더 그 위를 맴돌았다. 그러더니 부드럽게 귀를 어루만지고 그 옆의 그늘로 숨어든다. 아직 가라앉지 못한 감각으로 피부의 숨결과 잠든 호흡의 체취를 소중히 모으던 스팍은 생각했다. 이젠 알 수 있었다. 어느새 까마득한 옛날 같은 그때, 어째서 자신은 청하지 않았는지. 어째서 자신은 그를 거절했는지.

둥글게 놓인 단단한 어깨위로 이마를 대본 스팍의 눈이 조용하게 감겼다. 단맛을 잘 모르는 그의 혀가 짭짤한 인간의 피부위에서 숨은 맛을 찾아낸 것은 감정에 취해 생겨난 착각이 아니었다. 그렇게 흘러간 정적과 함께 조용하게 엉켜들어간 두 개의 호흡이 하나가 된 것처럼 가라 앉는다.그렇게 만들어진 잠깐의 어둠 뒤로 새벽이 왔다. 해가 없어 다를 게 없는 벽안의 새벽이.

 

그 새벽에 귀를 찌르는 충격으로 커크를 깨운 것은 누군가의 비명이 아니었다. 매캐한 연기 사이로 가려지지 못하는 것은 부서진 벽 뒤를 가득 채운 폭발의 전리품이었다.

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

 

 

내가 오지 않거든 탈출해. 스팍에게는 그 말을 따를 이유가 없었다. 함장의 무모하고 무신경한 행동을 지적하며 제동을 가하는 것이 부함장의 역할이었다. 받아들여지지 않을 땐, 그저, 알아서 하면 되겠지. 내가 왜 자고 있었지? 얼마나 깊이 잠들었으면 이제야 깬 거지? 황망해하는 머리와 달리 커크의 몸은 습관적으로 상황에 맞는 반응을 보였다. 옷을 갖춰 입고 상황을 파악하는 것. 어찌된 일인지 모르면서도 제일 처음 찾아볼 게 누군지는 분명했다. 더 분명한 것은 찾아갈 필요 없이 나타나는 것일 테고.

“함장님!”

“모파크!”

연기를 밝히는 불빛과 함께, 먼지 묻은 얼굴로도 웃고 있는 얼굴이 그에게 무기를 던져준다. 3분 후 1차 전송이 시작됩니다 서쪽 입구로 향하세요! 찾아온 볼일을 다 봤다는 듯 사라지려던 소위는 실패했다.

“어딜 가려고! 이십 자 내로 현 상황을 요약해 보고하게!”

“스팍 중령님은 조금 전 북쪽 입구를 향했습니다.”

직면한 상황에서 보고가 필요한 건 그뿐이 아니었지만 옳은 선택이었다. 점차 짙어지는 희뿌연 연기에 콜록거리며 추가적인 물자를 얻은 커크는 북쪽 입구를 향했다. 입구는 모르는 일이지만 일단 북쪽을 향하긴 했다.

갈림길에서 망설이던 그의 발이, 생각할 겨를 없이 밀려온 굉음과 함께 저 멀리서 드러난 태양을 향했다. 해를 본 것도 오랜만이겠지만 지금 이 순간 그보다 중요한 건 다른 데 있었다.

“스팍!”

드디어 찾게 된 검푸른 머리카락을 보고 소리 지른 함장의 목소리는 매끄럽지 않았다. 절박하게 터진 목소리에 고개를 향한 수십의 눈이 자신들의 함장을 확인하며 안도의 환호성을 질렀다. 사방에서 터지는 둔중한 폭발음들은 과거의 기록을 보는 것처럼 익숙한 위화감을 불러왔다. 이렇게 구시대적인 전투는 오랜만일거야. 어쩐지 신나 보이는 제복의 청년들을 보며 달려와 지친 호흡을 가라앉히던 그는 다음 순간 반가운 손들에 붙들리고 말았다. 함장님 움직이지 마세요! 트랜스포트를 위해 우르르 몰려든 손을 차마 쳐내지 못하던 커크는 그렇게 엔터프라이즈로 귀환했다. 그립던 이와의 뜨거운 재회와 포옹 등은 없었다. 스팍은 아직도, 미로 같은 지하 동굴에 남아있었으니까. 왜? 시작한 일은 끝내는 것이 그의 취향이라서.

“뭐가 어떻게 된 거냐고?”

“뭐가 어떻게 되긴 미친 새끼야 살려줘서 고마운 줄 알라고!”

“악! 악악악악!”

떠밀려 돌아온 트랜스포터룸은 이미 붐비고 있었다. 기다리고 섰던 목소리들 중 제일 먼저 다가온 맥코이에게 설명을 요구하던 커크는 연타로 날아오는 하이포에 잠시 성대의 사용이 힘들어졌다. 꺽꺽거리는 얼굴로 죽여버릴테다 소리 지르지도 못하는 커크의 뒤통수를 트라이코더로 후려친 맥코이가 그의 몫까지 고래고래 외쳐줬다.

“이 양심없는 놈아 네가 그러고 있는데 우리가 잘도 밤에 잠을 자고 낮에 밥을 먹겠다!”

맛좋은 양념처럼 욕설이 뒤섞인 맥코이의 설명은 오락가락 하는 머리로 십여 분 간 듣게 된 커크는, 추가적으로 사방에서 던져지는 보고를 통해 사건의 청사진을 대충이나마 그려냈다. 인질을 돌려받은 행성의 다른 편은 적극적인 협조를 실행했고, 지지부진하게 흘러가는 협상에 초조해진 엔터프라이즈는 대놓고 말하는 것 없이도 연방의 참여를 강력하게 이끌어냈다. 그런 저런 것들을 둘째 치고도 일단 일을 벌인 스팍의, 아마 짐작을 해서 한 짓일 탈출극은, 커크가 예상한 화력을 최소 세배이상 이끌어낸 스팍의 활약은……과학부서의 담당다운 모습이었고…… 두 명의 대원이 갇혀 있던 감옥의 철창을 구부린 것은 그의 맨손이지만…… 하여간에 에, 대대적인 난리를 벌인 그의 타이밍은 시의적절하기 짝이 없었기에! 우주에서는 몰라도 대기권에선 놓치지 못할 불꽃을 터트리며! 으앙 난 더 이상 안 기다려 연방 따위 나중에 보자 수틀리면 엔터프라이즈 훔쳐다가 해적하지! 이러고서 함장님 함장님 부함장님 부함장님 찾아대며 우르르 몰려든 엔터프라이즈의 대원들과 함께 개미굴 같은 지하 동굴의 인구밀도를 급속도로 높여놓았다.

“역시 될 놈은 다 되는 법이야. 안 그래 본즈?”

“그건 이미 죽어본 녀석이 할 말은 아니지? 넌 될 놈이 아니라 죽을 놈이었다고!”

“그래그래 살려주셔서 감사합니다 언제나처럼!”

악악거리는 친구의 목소리를 음악처럼 즐기며 트랜스포터룸에서 버티고 있던 커크는 그렇게, 한 시간 남짓 시간이 흐른 뒤 돌아온 스팍을 만날 수 있었다. 스팍은 상식적인 우주인이기 때문에 초록피를 뚝뚝 흘리며 그곳에 남아있지 않았고 상식적인 인간이 아니라 응급처치로 기다리던 커크 역시 그때는 더 이상 버틸 방법이 없었지만. 다리 부상으로 인해 들것에 실려 옮겨지는 동안에도 연달아 명령을 내리며 들썩이는 스팍의 더러워진 얼굴에 대고 커크는 조용히 속삭였다.

“스팍, 그만 닥치라고.”

“함장님 주변 지역의 피해를 확인해야 합니다.”

“그래 다 잘 끝났고 그 정도는 내가 할 테니 걱정 말고 자라고.”

“…….”

할 일이 아무것도 없더라도 걱정을 하게 만드는 것이 그쪽의 특기지요. 잔뜩 찌푸려진 눈으로 함장을 노려보던 스팍은 그때 막 의무병동에 도착했고 맥코이는 권력을 남용했다. 간호장교 둘이 달려들어 씌운 산소공급 마스크에 쿨럭 하고 녹색피를 터트린 스팍은 순식간에 잠들었다. 어떤 대답이 말로 나오려던 것인지 모를 일이었지만 커크는 불만을 갖지 않았다.

어쩐지 짐작이 되는 것 같고, 정말로 다 잘 끝났으니까.

일단, 공적인 일에 관해서는.

 

피해가 작은 일은 아니었고 부상자의 숫자도 적지 않았지만 예상 못한 기습으로 과격한 전개를 시도한 엔터프라이즈와, 동맹을 맺었던 행성의 다른 편 공주와 기타 등등은 훌륭한 결과를 얻어냈다. 사람 먹는 음식 좀 먹어야겠어! 단백질을 얻는다는 핑계로 고기와 고기에 주류를 쏟으려던 커크는 시간관계상 다 섭취하지 못하면서 적절한 휴식을 얻었다. 이어진 후처리 또한 신속했다. 함내를 재정비하며 전쟁의 마무리 또한 확실한 문서로 정리한 커크는, 스타플릿의 상층부와 보고를 가장한 자기 자랑을 신나게 즐겼다. 차마 성공한 임무로 인정하기는 싫지만 결과로 과정을 덮어버리는 커크의 논리는 어느 면에서 보면 군대와 딱 맞아떨어지는 형식일지도 모른다.

약 30여 시간에 걸쳐 일어난 그런 일들은 직전의 시간들과 비교한다면 물 흐르듯 편안한 시간이었다. 바쁜 와중에도 정기적으로 스팍의 상태를 확인하던 커크는 호전된 증세와 치료상황을 전달받는 것으로 불안을 버릴 수 있었다. 한번은 찾아가 보기도 했지만 그때 스팍은 혼수상태로 피부 재생을 받던 중이라 대화를 나누기란 무리였다.

“본즈 스팍은 어때?”

“어떻긴? 언제나처럼 괴상할 만큼 잘 낫고 있어.”

“언제쯤 깰까?”

“네 시간 또는 여섯 시간정도 후에. 대충 그 언저리겠지.”

“그래. 잘됐군.”

잘됐어. 팡팡 맥코이의 어깨를 두들긴 커크는 병실을 벗어나다 생각났다는 듯 뒤돌아봤다.

“저녁에 모처럼 땅에 발 디딜 준비 해놓게.”

“왜?”

“다 잘됐거든! 자연적인 중력을 즐기며 잔치를 해준다니 참석해야지.”

“그래, 니놈 덕에 인구 반 토막 내놓던 전쟁이 끝났으니 그 정도는 해줘야겠지.”

시큰둥한 표정으로 비아냥대며 고개를 끄덕이는 의사에게 저녁에 있을, 그러니까, 이제 막 처참한 전쟁을 끝마치게 된 행성의 축하연 초대를 전한 함장은 그렇게 자기 할 일을 하러 돌아갔다. 스팍도 그 자리에 있어야 하겠지만 그에게 필요한 것이 명상이나 수면이라면 커크는 그를 방해하지 않을 생각이었다. 계속 바쁜 몇 시간이 눈 깜짝할 사이에 지나간 다음, 적당히 정리된 함교에서 행성에 내려갈 시간이라며 알림을 받은 커크에게 술루가 말을 건다.

“함장님 아무래도, 그, 옷을 갈아입으시는 게 좋을 것 같습니다.”

“오? 그러고 보니 그래야겠군.”

굳이 잘 보일 자리는 아니었지만, 훈장이 어울리는 연방의 정복은 이런 장소에서 입는 것 외에는 쓸모가 없었다. 그리고 면도도 해야겠지?

 

커크는 모처럼 여유 있게 자신의 쿼터에서 때 빼고 광을 냈다. 거울속의 자신에게 생긋 웃어 보인 얼굴은 어딘가 낯설 만큼 매끈했다. 확실하게 말해 이렇게 좋은 컨디션은 오랜만이었다. 저칼로리로 연명하는 며칠을 보내다 갑자기 과학문명의 정수를 먹어서 칼로리 쇼크라도 온 것일까, 또는 생각 못한 이득으로 뭔가의 해소가 있어서일까? 여러 혼잡한 이유로 기분이 좋은 커크는 그렇게 해서, 자신이 살리려고 악쓰던 공간과는 상당히 다른 제국의 축하자리에 도착하게 된다. 그와 함께한 지휘부서의 핵심 대원들은 열 명이 조금 넘었다. 행성의 궁은 자연적인 지형을 이용한 구조였고 오래전의 문명을 잃은 것은 안타까웠지만 그런 것이 없이도 충분히 인상적인 공간이었다. 궁전이 맞기는 한가? 거대한 원형의 천정을 보며 오래전 지구의 유러을 떠올리던 커크는, 커뮤니케이터를 통해 들려오는 목소리에 고개를 향했다.

[함장님 제2팀이 곧 출발합니다.]

“그래! 본즈도 오지?”

[네 닥터 맥코이도 여기 계십니다.]

“좋았어.”

확인을 끝낸 그는 자신을 맞이하는 제국의…… 왕과 왕비와 그때 구했던 공주가 다가오는 것에 표정을 다스렸다. 그들의 격식은 장엄하지 않았고 짧은 인사로 그만인 시작이었다.

전쟁이 오늘 끝난 것이나 다름없는 이상 사치를 부려봤자 별 것이 없었지만, 공기 중의 안도와 흥분은 무엇보다 훌륭한 안주였다. 정말로 전쟁이 끝났구나, 깨닫게 되는 분위기는 나쁠 수가 없는 것이었다. 실제 지역의 구체적인 피해들과 시민들의 반응을 자세하게 이리 저리 주워듣는 커크는 재건을 위한 최대한의 협조를 추가로 약속할 수 있었다. 연방에 필요한 뭔가도 땅속에 많은 행성이었고 오래전에 사라진 문명 역시 연구할 가치가 넘쳐났으니까.

 

그래서 커크는, 부함장인 스팍이 갑자기 자신의 옆에 나타난 것에 크게 놀라지 않았다. 예상하지 않으려 기대를 자제하던 참이지만 반가운 모습이었다. 커크를 의아하게 만든 것은 다른 것이었다.

“스팍! 돌아다니는 걸 보니 좋군. 이제 괜찮은 거야? 무리하는 건 아니지?”

“활동에 아무런 무리가 없는 상태입니다.”

“그래! 그렇다고 다 나은 건 아니라고! 업무복귀는 나중일이지만, 역시 과학은 아름다운거야!”

핏자국의 흔적도 남지 않은 어깨에 다가가던 커크의 손은 낯선 목소리에 멈춰야 했다.

“커크 함장님, 정식으로 감사 인사를 드리고 싶습니다.”

“……네.”

스팍의 멀쩡한 얼굴을 보고 기뻐하느라 눈치 채지 못한 그 옆의 존재는 바로 그 공주였다. 커크가 구했던 이곳의 공주. 이름이 뭐였더라? 좀 전의 인사에서 분명 들었던 것 같은데. 반사적인 미소를 만들며 고개를 기울이던 커크의 눈은 마찬가지로 반사적인 움직임으로 스팍을 향했다. 그러나 스팍은 그에게 공주의 이름을 알려주지 않았다. 할 일을 다 했다는 것처럼 고개를 끄덕이는 것으로 인사할 뿐이다. 자리를 벗어날 때 하는 인사, 바로 그것.

벌써? 역시 아직 제 상태는 아니겠지. 민간인들과의 대화까지는 무리일지도 몰라. 음음. 스팍의 뒷모습을 제대로 보지도 못하며 커크는 그렇게 본연의 임무에 충실했다. 진심어린 감사 인사를 가볍게 넘기며 하하 호호 외교관의 능력치를 발휘하던 그는 약 오 분 후 깨달았다.

이 공주가 하려던 인사는 외교적이고 정치적인 수준이 아니라는 것을.

그렇다고 돌바닥에 무릎 꿇을 수준은 또 아니었지만, 그거야말로 드레스가 조금만 편했더라면 진작 벌어졌을 일인 분위기였다. 속눈썹을 깜빡거리며 들뜬 뺨으로 함장의 팔을 잡는 감사의 인사가 어느 수준까지 의도하는 지는 말 그대로 눈 달린 생명체라면 모를 수 없는 적나라함을 갖기 시작했다. 활짝 벌려진 꽃잎에서 진동하는 꿀 향기처럼, 꽃가루가 날리는 헛것이 보일 정도로, 적극적인 그런 유혹.

이 정도면 유혹이 아니라 투척인데. 흠. 빈 잔을 채워주는 손에 자연스럽게 다시금 잔을 비우던 커크는 너무 늦지 않게 현실을 깨달았다. 솔직하게 말하자면 익숙한 흐름 중의 하나였다. 커크는 그녀에게 직접적인 구원자였고 오늘밤만큼은 확실히 잠깐의 평화를 즐길 만하고 이런 식으로 붙드는 미녀 외계인은 결코 낯선 종류가 아니고…….

하지만.

 

하지만 커크는 감겨드는 손을 멀리하며 먼저 처리해야할 일이 따로 있었다. 공주를 배웅해주는 것처럼 자리를 만들어준 뒤 눈 한번 깜박일 새 없이 사라진 부함장을 찾아 따져 묻는 것. 그 의도를 몰랐다면 상태가 안 좋은 것이니 그걸 확인해야했고, 그 의도를 알았다면…… 상태가 정말로 아주 안 좋은 게 분명하니 더 긴급할 테지.

“스팍!”

세월에 부드러워진 벽을 지나 문이 없는 넓은 입구에서 이리저리 둘러보던 커크의 눈에 어느새 저만큼이나 멀어진 뒷모습이 보였다. 밤공기를 타고 흐트러진 목소리에도 불구하고 알아들은 듯 돌아서는 뒷모습은, 아직 있어서 고마워야할 것일지도 모른다. 한걸음에 달려간 커크는 못마땅한 것처럼 올라가는 눈썹을 무시하며 먼저 입을 열었다.

“벌써 가는 거야?”

“몇 가지 추가조사가 필요해 내려왔던 길입니다. 공적으로 필요한 인사는 다 끝냈으니 더 이상 이 자리에 있을 필요가 없습니다.”

“그래.”

고개를 끄덕거리는 푸른색 눈동자 너머에선 필요를 만들기 위해 돌아가는 뇌가 보일 정도였다. 어떤 식으로 대화를 이어갈지 고민하는 커크의 움직임 없는 발 앞에서, 십초 남짓 기다린 스팍이 대화를 계속한다.

“함장님 저는 이제 돌아갈- ”

“누가 들어도 신경도 안 쓸 테니 편하게 말하지 그래?”

“……짐, 피로가 남아있기는 하지만 내 상처는 온전히 치료되었고 24시간 안에는 평소의 효율성이 돌아올 일이네. 혹시나 걱정했다면,”

“그래, 어, 뭐 좀 먹었어?”

“……직접적인 섭취는 아직 액체 형으로 제한된 입장이지만, 이곳의 식문화가 흥미로운 것은 확실하고 인간에 취향에도 적합한 종류가 많아 보이더군.”

“맛있어 보이는 게 많기는 했어.”

그리고 넌, 그 중에서 제일 요란하게 맞봐달라는 걸 내 앞에 갖다 놨고.

이걸 어떻게 하면 잘 말할 수 있을까? 은연중에 찡그린 눈썹 아래에서 입술을 깨물던 커크는 결심했다. 일단 입을 열고 보기로.

“그래서, 그 공주 말인데- ”

“아, 그녀의 이름은 확실히 인간에게는 쉽지 않은 발음이지. 하지만 약간의 성의만 보인다면 무례가 아닌 실수로 이해 될거야. 자네에 대한 호의가 분명하니까.”

이름이 그랬던가? 어쩐지 기억에 안 남더라. 다른 생각에 빠지려던 머리가 서둘러 본론으로 돌아온다. 마음이 급해서인지 어쩐지 더 집중이 힘들었다.

“그래그래 이름이…… 하여간에. 그녀의 호의를 너도 알았다는 거지?”

“물론이지. 내 감각기관은 아직 마취제의 영향으로 20%정도 저하된 상태지만 그렇게까지 둔감해지진 않았고, 그 정보는 말로 전해진 것이니까.”

“어떤 말?”

“커크 함장의 탁월한 능력에 목숨을 구한 보답을 하고 싶고, 가급적이면 오늘 밤 감사를 전하고 싶다는 의도를.”

“……정말 그렇게 말한 건 아니겠지?”

“흠, 그녀의 말을 고스란히 인용해 주길 바라나?”

“아니, 그건 과하고!”

또 다른 주제가 길어졌군. 달달한 술이라 벌컥대고 마신 탓인가? 살짝 머리를 흔들어 자세를 바로 한 커크는 머릿속에서 대화를 정리해봤다. 그러니까, 어떤 생각인지 아주 잘 알았다 이거지. 그런데도 불구하고, 그렇게 되었고…… 음.

“그래도 괜찮다는 거야?”

“……짐 갖춰진 문장으로 질문하도록 해.”

“아니, 이제까지 한 얘기로 알아들어야지! 그 공주 말이야. 그녀가, 그러니까, 하고 싶은 대로 내게 호의를 베풀어도 괜찮은 거냐고.”

“……이곳의 인류는 지구인과 그렇게까지 다르지 않아. 혹시라도 접촉으로 옮겨질 바이러스를 걱정하는 것이라면 위험은 극히 낮다고 생각되네.”

“물론 그렇겠지만, 내가 지금 묻는 건 그녀가 건강한지의 문제가 아냐! 너무 건강하던데- 그러니까 내 말은, 하.”

커크는 숨을 고르고 목소리를 가다듬었다. 말라가는 입술을 핥은 그는 최대한의 침착한 목소리로, 질문을 던졌다.

“내가 그녀와 관계를 가져도, 넌 괜찮은 거냐 이거지.”

“……자네가 건강한 파트너와 성적인 관계를 갖는-기존에도 반복되던 상황이, 내게 어떤 영향을 미치는지를 묻는 건가?”

“그래.”

“…….”

아주 살짝, 평소보다 창백한 스팍의 얼굴이 어두운 벽을 밝히는 조명 아래에서 희게 빛났다. 잠깐의 공백동안 가시처럼 솟아있는 새까만 눈썹을 바라보며 그 끝이 조금 기울어진다 무심코 알아차린 커크에게 스팍의 대답이 돌아왔다.

“그 질문에 전제된…… 조건적인 요소에 대한 추가적인 설명이 필요한데.”

“…….”

이게 지금 날 엿 먹이는 걸까 아니면 그렇게까지 둔한 걸까? 의심스러운 눈으로 스팍을 노려보던 커크는 다시 한 번 자세를 바로 했다.

“자유로운 연애가 인정되는 관계도 우주에는 많지만 너는 벌칸이잖아? 그리고 벌칸이 아니라고 해도 나 역시 일대일로 약속되는 건 지킬 줄 아는 남자라고.”

“그 말은 우리사이에 그런 식의 제한된 조건이 존재할 때 가능한 질문이지.”

“그래!”

벽을 치기엔 거리가 멀었다. 그래서 커크는 발을 굴리고 어깨를 풀었다.

“우린 물고 빠는 짓을 한 게 사십 시간도 지나지 않았어! 난 그전에 이미 최소 한번 청혼을 했고, 그게 무시당하자 갖출 것 다 갖춘 데이트 신청을 했으며! 그리고 또- ”

또 뭘 했더라? 열이 뻗친 머리로 다사다난한 과거를 뒤져보는 커크의 앞에서 스팍은 그제야 알겠다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그런 경우라 가정한 줄 몰랐어. 설명이 큰 도움이 되었네.”

“천만에? 언제든지 부탁하라고!”

드디어 말귀를 알아먹었나 싶어 환해지려던 커크의 얼굴은 다음 순간 이어진 대답에 굳어버렸다.

“개인적인 관계에 대한 오류는 수정될 필요가 있군. 그러니 상대의 감정을 위해 외부의 접촉이 제재되어야 할 이유가 없으며, 걱정은 무의미한 일이지.”

“뭐?”

“내가 갖게 될 감정적인 피해에 대해서는 염려하지 않도록 해. 좋은 밤을 보내기를.”

그리고 스팍은 다시 한 번 고개를 끄덕였다. 아까의 그것, 이 밤을 보내라는 마지막 인사가 반복된다. 태연하고 자연스럽고도 당당한 얼굴로 투명한 벽을 만들어 밤의 그림자를 나누는 그런 마지막 인사.

그러니 커크는 코앞에 있는 상대에게 소리칠 수밖에 없어진다.

“하지만 우린 그런 사이잖아!”

빽 하고 커져버린 목소리에, 스팍은 언뜻 반걸음을 뒷걸음쳤다. 대화는 이제야 본론에 접어들었다. 드디어.

멀어진 거리가 오히려 잘 된 것이 현재 커크의 상태였다. 손이 닿으면 멱살을 잡을지 아니면 주먹을 날릴지 모르겠으니까. 사실 그건 손이 닿지 않아도 닿게 만드는 행위였고 그에게 지금 필요한 건 그런 종류가 아니었지만. 커크에게 필요한 것은 조금 더 확실하고 단정적인 것들이었다. 종이의 끝이 겹쳤다 떨어지듯 남은 것이 없다 말하는 눈앞의 상대에게, 그만 좀 하라고 테이블에 칼을 꽂는 그런 종류의 대화. 안되면 발로 밟아서라도 자국을 내야겠어? 아무리 재생된 피부가 많아도 내 지문이 분명 저 어딘가에 남아있을 텐데. 무슨 소독을 해도 지워지지 못할 기억이 생생한데.

커크는 이렇게까지 된 지금에서도 이런 식으로 나오는 스팍이 이해되지 않았다.

“스팍, 도대체 뭐가 문제야? 구체적이고 추가적인 설명 따위는 요구하지 말라고. 지금까지의 시간을 나보다도 정확히 기억하고 있다는 걸 알고 있으니까.”

“…….”

노랗고 하얗게 비추는 불빛 아래에서도 새파란 색을 잃지 못하는 커크의 눈동자가 진지했다. 그 진지한 눈빛에는, 답답해서 섞인 울화를 넘어서는 간절함이 섞여있었다. 이제껏 마냥 깨끗하기만 하던 스팍의 두 눈도 비로소 다른 색을 보인다. 짧게 감겼다 뜨여져 자신을 향한 깊은 눈동자에서 나타났다 사라지는 감정들을 커크는 잡아내지 못했다. 크고 어두운 눈은 유리처럼 불빛을 반사하며 시선을 피하지 않았지만 최소한으로 드러나는 솔직함 외엔 찾을 수가 없었다. 이거라도 어디야? 초조하다 못해 황당한 마음으로 팔짱낀 손으로 자신을 묶어놓으며 움직임을 참아내는, 긴장과 짜증을 억누르는 커크에게 스팍이 말한다.

“그때. 그…… 시작의 순간에, 수치스러운 방법도 불사할 만큼 절망적인 상황에서…… 어째서 내가 도움을 청하지 않았는지 알겠어?”

“왜냐면 넌 자존심이 하늘같고 고집불통이라서?”

“내 자신의 성격적인 결함에 대한 의견은 지금 토론할 주제와 맞지 않다고 생각되는데.”

“우린 지금 아무것도 토론할 필요가 없어!”

급하게 터졌던 커크의 목소리가 갑작스럽게 끊어진다. 어느새 벽에 가까워진 그의 발이 다시금 퍽퍽 땅바닥을 쳤다.

주먹으로 입을 막듯 후우우우 터져 나온 목소리를 잡아 삼킨 커크의 한 손이 계속하라는 것처럼 손짓한다. 잘 아는 것을 보는 것처럼 흔들림 없는 눈동자로 스팍은 말을 이어갔다.

“내가 부탁하지 않은 이유는 한가지였지.”

“…….”

“그 부탁은, 결코 거부당하지 않았을 테니까.”

“…….”

이게 대체 무슨 말일까. 혼란스러워하면서도 인내심을 발휘하던 커크가 더 이상 참기 힘들어 입을 여는 찰나 다음이 계속됐다.

“나는 불공정한 상황을 이용해 부당한 이득을 취하고 싶지 않네.”

“……뭐?”

이게 뭐라고 하는 개소리인지 드디어 알 것 같아진 커크의 입은 쉽게 사람 말을 되돌려주지 못했다. 이건, 벌칸의 개소리 해석하기 2급 정도는 된다고 자신하는 커크에게도, 지나칠 만큼 기발한 논리였다.

“시작의 조건엔 내 자신의 생명에 직접적인 위협이 존재했지. 그 결과 일어난 결합의 미약한…… 영향을 제외한다 해도, 문제의 반복에 대한 정보 역시 전달된 상태야. 감정에 영향을 미치는 외부의 개별적 요인이 다수로 자리하고 그 영향력의 신경학적 위력마저 아는 상황에서, 그런 상태로, 장기적인 결정을 내리는 것은…… 추천될만한 과정이 아니라고 생각되네.”

“……사랑은? 사랑은 어떻게 된 거야?”

“…….”

스팍의 창백한 얼굴은 들어놓고도 못들은 것처럼 무표정했다. 포커페이스는 벌칸페이스로 용어를 바꿔야 할 거야. 이를 갈며 숨을 고른 커크는 후 하 소리를 내며 어깨를 폈다. 당장 나온 개소리도 결국엔 숱하게 반복된 것들과 일맥상통하는 이야기였다. 새로운 건 없었다. 자기 일에만 답답한 성격 역시, 진작 익숙해진 것들이었다.

이런 미친 소리에 익숙해졌다는 것부터 난 이미 그른 게 아닐까.

신기할 정도로 순식간에 가라앉은 마음으로, 가벼워진 가슴을 편 커크가 입을 열었다.

“좋아. 이러쿵저러쿵 해서는 다 없던 일로 하자는 말을 받아들이지. 어차피 내가 관심 있는 건 과거가 아니니까.”

“소통의 성공이 만족스럽군.”

“계속 만족하라고. 난 자네에게 개인적인 관심이 아주 많고 그 결과 개인적인 발전을 얻고 싶어. 내 제안을 고려하고 대답할 시간은, 에, 어디보자- 이십분 정도면 넉넉하겠지?”

“…….”

후. 인간이었다면 심장을 토해낼 한숨이었을 작은 호흡이 스팍의 입술 사이에서 새나오고 말았다. 참을성이 닳아간다는 듯 날카로워진 깊은 눈매가 바닥을 향했다 정면으로 돌아온다.

“명확하지 않다면 다시 설명해주지. 자의적이지 못한 우발적인 사건으로 인해 생겨난 신경학적 영향과 마찬가지로, 다가올 것이 정해진 미래의 위협을 무시하는 자네의 판단은 현재 감정이 격해져 생기는 피해의 결과라고.”

“그래 내가 피해 받는 중인 그 감정이 뭔지 알아? 그건 바로 호감이라는 거야! 이끌림! 두 명이 서로를 인식하고 상대를 제한하며 한계를 배우고 싶게 만드는 원동력!”

“거듭 말하지만 현 시점에서는 모든 환경적 요소가 불공평하고 나는 그런 제안을 받아들일 수 없어!”

뻔뻔하다 못해 딱딱한 얼굴은 정말로 그런 얼굴이었다. 난 내 주장의 옳음을 믿으며 확고히 따르겠다는 신념에 가득 찬 벌칸의 얼굴.

 

논리에 휘말려 고집피우는, 모르는 사람처럼 바보짓을 하고 있는 자신의 부함장이 커크는 믿기지 않았다.

“중령 지금 본인의 말을 듣고는 있나? 어떤 개소리인지 알고 하는 거야? 자기가 나대신 총알을 막고 설 때는 논리적으로 타당한 결정이고, 내가 너 살라고 붙잡았던 건 나한테서 불공정한 이득을 취한 거라고? 상식조차 파괴하는 독선적인 주장으로 들리는데?”

“외부의 눈에는 그럴지 모르지. 하지만 이것은 내 개인의 주관이 제일 중요한 주제며 객관적인 기준에서는 제외되어야 할 상황이야.”

“왜 내 개인의 주관은 무시하는데?”

“자네의 주관은 비효율적인 영향의 피해를 받은 상태니까. 오늘의 대화를 보자면 설득이 무의미한 때로 보이고 나는 내 의견을 전달한 것에 만족하겠어.”

확 하고 등 돌린 벌칸은 인사말조차 흘리지 않았다. 커크에게는 이제, 그런 뒷모습조차 감상할 여유가 없었다.

“제정신이냐고? 우린 그냥도 내일 죽을 수 있는 팔자라고! 그렇게 걱정하는 극단적인 상황 따위와 아무 관련 없이도!”

그러니 시도라도 해보자는 건 적당하다 못해 당연한 결정 아니냐고?

다급한 말은 계속됐지만 전해지지 못했다. 몇 걸음 떨어지지 않은 곳에서 전송을 시작하는 불빛이 반짝였고 순식간에 사라진 허공에 대고 커크는 욕설을 뱉었다.

북적대는 사람들의 소음과 환한 조명의 일렁임을 뒤로한 채 눈앞의 한명이 사라지자 텅 비어버린 시야로…… 허공을 바라보던 그대로, 말하다 말고 상대를 잃어 절단된 마음 그대로. 시간이 멈춘 것 같은 고독을 견딘 커크는 잠시 뒤 몸을 돌렸다. 저 뒤를 당장 쫓아가 멱살을 잡지 않고 반대방향을 향하게 하는 힘은 그거였다. 익숙하고 지겨운데도 불구하고 끊임없이 솟아나는 감정 중 하나. 분노.

정말로 그것만은 아니었지만. 한 두 번 이래야 화낼 기력이 남아나지, 이 정도면 화내는 것도 무의미해질 반복이었다. 저 새낀 그른 것 같다 하고 접을 수 있다면 얼마나 좋을까. 이것이야말로 그저 하는 말이었지만, 자조적인 웃음과 함께 삐딱하게 기울어진 어깨는 본인도 놀랄 진심을 갖고 있었다.

 

커크가 다시 돌아간 곳은 조금 전 서있던 그 자리였다. 평화와 승리와 그 외의 것들로 즐거운 수많은 이들에 파묻혀 술 한 잔을 추가한 그는, 조금 전 붙어있던 공주가 재빨리 찾아온 것에 별다른 반항을 하지 않았다. 특별한 무례를 보이지 않는 커크의 행동은 자동으로 돌아가는 수순이었다.

이까짓 거야 눈감고도 할 짓이지. 하하 호호 하면서 외교적이고 정치적인 선을 넘지 않는 그의 언동은 이제 제법 어른이 되었다는 증거일지도 모른다. 혹은 그저, 정말 많이 해본 것이거나.

 

영혼 없는 웃음을 입에 달고 술잔을 부딪치는 커크 함장의 모습은 남들의 눈에 아무런 문제를 일으키지 않았다. 남이라고 하기에 떨떠름한 눈에는 그렇지 않았지만 여긴 제3자가 가득한 장소였다. 그에게 매달리는 외계인은 공주 하나가 아니었기 때문에 시간을 때울 소일거리역시 남아돌았다. 여유 있는 움직임으로 연달아 춤을 추던 커크는, 자신의 다음 파트너로 등장한 손이 누구인지를 음악이 시작한 다음에야 깨달았다. 조그맣고 완벽한 얼굴위의 서늘하고 고요하고 살벌하게 큰 눈동자가 커크를 쏘아본다.

 

우후라의 자세는 완벽했고 아무것도 닿지 않은 몸과 몸 사이의 예의바른 여백에 페이저 끝이 파고들은 것처럼 술이 깬 커크는, 무심하게 고개를 숙여 자신의 착각을 확인했고, 음악과는 상관없이 이끌어가는 손을 따라 걸음을 옮겼다. 느긋하게 시선을 맞춘 그를 기다리고 있는 것은 연회의 조금 뒤편에서 테이블을 차지하고 있는 엔터프라이즈의 대원들이었다. 마치, 바람피우는 아버지를 잡아온 것처럼 혀를 차는 표정으로 자신을 보고 선 죽음과 삶의 동료들.

“지금 대체 뭐하는 거죠?”

“뭐가?”

춤을 중단한 건 내가 아닌데. 툭 튀어나온 우후라의 질책에 어깨를 으쓱한 커크는 태연했다. 자포자기로 인해 가능한 배짱이었다. 입가의 떨림을 길게 누르며 고개를 돌린 우후라는 구더기를 떨쳐내듯 커크의 손을 쳐낸 뒤 먼 곳의 의자로 걸어가 앉았다. 냉랭하다 못해 따가운 태도에도 커크는 한번 더 어깨를 으쓱하는 것이 전부였다. 피하지 않는 얼굴에 찾아온 여럿의 눈 중에서, 흠흠 목을 풀더니 말을 꺼낸 것은 술루였다. 맥코이는 진작 포기한 것처럼 지방색 강한 알코올 용액들을 테스트하고 있었기 때문에 어쩔 수 없는 흐름이었다.

“함장님, 지금 뭐 하는 건지 알고 하시는 게 맞죠?”

“아니. 내가 뭘 했는데? 나도 모르는 사이 강아지라도 밟았어?”

“…….”

부루퉁한 목소리에 돌아온 침묵은 가볍지 않았다. 추궁과 질책이 가득 담긴 뭉툭한 끝을 정통으로 받고 선 커크는 느리게 기억해냈다. 내가 이런 걸 처음 겪는 게 아니야. 이게 뭐더라? 경험이 적지 않은 자신의 인생을 반추하며 엉성한 기시감의 정체를 찾던 그는 잠시 후 답을 얻었다.

“왜 그렇게 나를 보지?”

“……어떻게요?”

“어떻게? 지금 마치, 바람피우는 남편을 보는 것처럼 날 보고 있잖아.”

“…….”

남편은 아니라도 바람피우는, 의 조건은 제법 경험해본 것이 커크의 과거였다. 대답을 요구하며 서있는 그의 앞에서 비스듬하게 서로를 향하기 시작한 시선이 침묵의 대화를 주고받는다. 누가 말해야 하지? 서로에게 떠미는 곤란함을 눈치 챈 커크는 살짝 만족한 웃음을 흘렸다. 나만 기분 잡칠 수는 없지. 흥! 비스듬하게 올라간 입 꼬리는 웃음이라 부르기엔 너무 씁쓸한 것이었다. 그리고 지나치게 한심했고.

그런 자신을 아는 것처럼 금세 눈을 돌리는 함장에게 그 한심함을 더는 견디지 못하겠다는 것처럼 나선 것은 우후라였다. 뾰족한 턱을 돌려 찌를 것처럼 정면승부를 걸어온 그녀는 선명한 목소리로 커크를 불렀다.

“짐. 왜 지금, 조금 전까지, 달라붙는 남녀노소를 즐기고 있던 거예요?”

“음. 첫째, 거기엔 절대 미성년자가 없었어. 둘째, 지금 내가 뭘 즐기는 지는 대원들이 걱정할 문제가 아니야.”

그럴 장소도 아니고 그럴 때도 아니지. 당당하게 눈썹을 올리며 되받아치는 커크에게 우후라는 이를 보였다. 태생을 의심케 하는 뾰족한 송곳니에 솟아난 식은땀을 숨기며 뒷걸음질 치는 그에게 대원들 모두가 용기를 얻은 것처럼 한데 입을 모아 묻는다.

“부함장님은 어디에 계세요?”

“……자기 편한데 있겠지!”

어디 있는지 대충은 아는 커크였지만 곱게 대답이 나올 수는 없었다. 그거야말로 감정의 영향으로 인한 피해 중 하나였다. 순식간에 여유를 잃고 찡그린 표정도 그랬다. 어디서 뭘 하는지 내가 알게 뭐람! 엄마에게 화가 난 애처럼 순식간에 열 오른 얼굴 앞에서 눈알을 굴린 엔터프라이즈의 엘리트 대원들 중, 시작을 한 죄로 다시금 등 떠밀린 술루가 떠듬떠듬 말을 고른다.

“……함장님, 짐. 어, 그러니까…… 뭐 하는지 알고 하는 게 맞다는 거죠?”

“내가 도대체 뭘 하는데?”

“어, 불륜? 아니, 바람인가요?”

“…….”

입을 떡 벌리고도 말이 나오지 않는 함장의 앞에서 대원들은 속삭였다. 자살 시도야 자살 시도. 소곤소곤. 무례한 수군거림에 동의한다는 것처럼 가만히 듣고 선 술루는 얼굴 표정도 바꾸지 않으며 다음 말을 계속했다.

“그래서, 지금 이 시점에서 둘은 사실혼이나 마찬가지라는 걸 우리도 안다 이겁니다.”

“뭐? 무슨 소리야? 누가 누구랑?”

“누구긴요? 그렇잖아요. 어제까지의 며칠은 그러니까, 어, 추천할만한 경험은 절대 아니긴 해도…… 대충 갖출 걸 다 갖춘, 허니문이잖아요?”

“…….”

머리가 표백된 커크의 앞에서 드디어 물꼬가 트인 대원들이 시끄럽게 떠들었다. 그보단 흔들다리 효과 아냐? 에이 아니지 언제부턴데. 식을 올리지 않았는데 신혼이란 말이 가능한가? 식이 있을 리 없어, 서류작업으로 끝날 거 같아. 나도 그 먼지구덩이를 밀월이라고 쳐주긴 싫지만 그렇다고 다른 말도 마땅치 않잖아?

 

사실 그랬다. 다른 말은 마땅한 게 없었다.

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

커크는 어떻게 알았지? 하고 놀랄 때를 놓쳤다. 숨기던 사람처럼 놀라기에는 알려진 것들이 이미 잔뜩이다. 거꾸로 되짚자면 끝이 없을 만큼. 본인의 인생에 존재할 것 같지 않은 무서운 단어, ‘허니문’ 을 붙이기엔 처참한 환경과 조건이었지만 그렇다고 없던 일로 만들 생각은 아니니까. 커크는 고개를 떨궜다. 일견 다양한 듯 보이지만 실상 비슷했던 과거의 반복적인 마찰과 그런데도 불구하고 좋은 시간들, 등을 돌이켜보자 안 그래도 큰 머리가 뻐근할 정도로 무거워진다. 그중 어느 하나라도, 정말 어떤 것 하나도…… 버리고 싶지 않았다. 언제부터 알았냐고 물을 마음은 애초에 없었다. 그렇게 얘기를 시작했다간 진전이 될 것 같지 않다. 어차피 당사자도 잘 모르는 입장이었고 남들은 다 다른 기준이 있을 것 같다.

우주를 뛰어넘어 찾아온 인연을 떠올리자면, 태어날 때부터인가 싶어져 무서운 이야기였다.

그건 좀 과장이지만. 그런데 또 생각할수록 과장이 아닌 것 같지만. 생각하기 시작하면 지는 것 같지만. 사실, 좀 져도 괜찮지만.

극한 상황에서 강제된 것이나 마찬가지의 사건이며 많은 이가 알아서 좋을 게 없는 경험에 속했지만 그렇다고 이제 와서 모른 척 하라며 대원들을 탓할 생각은 전혀 들지 않았다. 벌써 보고서에 기록된 사실이었다. 그래서.

그래서 커크는 대화를 재개했다.

“내말이 바로 그거야! 본인만 빼고 다 아는 사실이 맞는데 그 벌칸자식은 대체 왜 그러는 걸까?”

가장 가까이에 있는 테이블에서 남의 술잔을 채가더니 단번에 비워내는 함장을 보며 대원들은 또다시 서로를 바라봤다. 본론만 간단하니 좋군 시간 절약되고. 그러나 이것도 결국 본론은 아닐 텐데. 제3자들의 곁가지지.

 

다수의 대원들은 함장도 정말 모르고 있는 게 아니라는 걸 확인한 것만으로 만족했다. 어차피 온전한 해결은 여기서 가능한 게 아니었다. 문제의 원인을 만들어낸 가설, 너무 많은 사건의 연쇄적인 작용으로 둘이 그렇고 그렇게 되었다는 그들의 가설은 공식적으로 진실이 되었지만 거기서 얻어지는 변화란 별게 없었다. 눈앞의 장면은 여전히 조금 걱정되고 많이 웃겼다. 스팍의 이름을 부르며 울기라도 할까봐 두려운 모습으로 술을 들이키는 함장을 보며 그들은 자신들의 회의를 띄엄띄엄 이어갔다.

“역시 첫 단추가 글렀던 거야.” “청혼 말이지?”“에이 설마 그게 처음이겠어?” “그러게 아무리 커크가 멍청해도 그게 시작은 아니었겠지.” “뭐 함교에서 죽고 죽이고 보다는 나은 계기 아냐?” “차라리 그게 나은 거 같은데.” “아마 그거일거야 안 그래?” “우리야 진실은 알 수 없지.” “진짜 그거면 너무 오래됐다.” “그러게.”

과연 좋은 시절이었나? 풋풋한 시간들을 추억하는 그들의 대화는 크게 해도 별 일 없을 내용이었지만 모두의 목소리는 조심스러운 크기를 유지했다. 함장의 사생활과 자존심을 존중해서가 아니었다. 우후라의 사생활과 자존심과, 그 작고 완벽한 머리통 속에 들어있는 아무도 모를 생각을 위해서였다. 저게 대체 뭐하는 건지 한탄하며 끌고 온 손이 우후라인 것도 어쩌면 그래서일까? 추궁하는 눈이 없는 테이블에 고개를 박은 커크의 옆에 다가와, 방금 비운 크리스털 잔을 던지듯이 뺏는 것도 그녀였다.

“어떻게든 정리하기나 해요.”

“내가 하기 싫어서 안 하는 것 같아?”

“그만 하고 책임을 지라고요!”

“이번엔 정말로, 다음날 새벽에 도망치는 게 내가 아니라고!”

“변명은 필요 없어요. 답답해서 질식할 것 같으니까.”

“나야말로 숨 쉬는 법이 가물가물해.”

“그 목을 조를 수 있는 손은 나한테도 있어요. 그런 생각도 없이- ”

후우우. 우후라는 높아지던 음을 억지로 끌어내렸다.

“스팍의, 약점을 후벼 파는 건 그쪽의 특기잖아요? 이젠 철들어서 못한다는 말 믿지 못하니까요!”

우후라는 커크에게 칭찬인지 욕인지, 도대체 뭘 하라는 건지 알 수 없는 이야기를 쏘아붙인 뒤 자리를 떴다. 그런데도 불구하고 그녀의 말은 커크에게 하나같이 다 맞는 말로 들렸다. 커크는 떠오른 것들을 하나하나 천천히 기억해냈다. 자신의 선택이 불러온 과거의 순간 중 많은 것들이, 의도와 결과가 좋았다며 과정을 무시하기가 버거운 것들이었다. 이런 게 복수형이라니 나 어쩌면 잘못된 인생을 살아가고 있는 걸까? 술주정 같은 자아성찰에 빠져들던 그는 새삼스럽게 알아차린다. 넘겨보는 후회의 책장엔 스팍의 이름이 여러 번 등장했고 자기 자신도 용서하기 힘들어 얼버무린 기억들을…… 과거로 받아들인 것 또한, 스팍이라는 걸.

 

취하지 않는 머리를 곧게 세운 커크는 다시 본분을 다하러 돌아갔다. 술을 그렇게 마셨는데도 어찌된 일인지 좀처럼 취하질 않는 밤이었다. 눈 안쪽을 지끈거리게 만들던 두통이 사라진 후에도 남는 것이 없었다. 보이지 않는 구멍이 난 것처럼 허전한 기분이었다. 이건 아마 머리가 아니라 마음이 아닐까? 뼈 아래 심장의 무미건조한 두근거림조차 피곤한, 무겁고도 가벼운 몸으로. 커크는 제법 엄격해진 얼굴로 남은 시간을 적당히 해치웠다. 자꾸만 늘어간 생각은 줄을 서더니 자기네끼리 짝을 맞췄다. 저변에 깔려있는 질책이 자신에게 향한 것은 어째서인가? 왜 나 자신조차 거기에 동의하고 앉았는가? 내 탓이 아니라고 화내봤자 곧바로 푸시시 꺼지는 불발탄의 원인은 무엇인가?

이미 아는 오래된 진실의 여전한 모습이 그 이유였다. 너무 오래되어 가끔은 묻혀버리지만 언제나 있던 자리에 뿌리를 내린 것들. 확실하게 자라나있는 이야기. 불평하기엔 지나치게 불공평한 바닥의 기울기.

스팍의 인생에 끼어든 수많은 예외의 대다수가 자신이 만들어낸 것이라는 걸 커크는 모르지 않았다. 왜 고집부리냐 욕하기엔 자기 고집을 들어준 적이 열배는 많았다. 생각할수록 열배를 넘을 것도 같다.

 

내가 정말 인생을 헛살았나? 아니, 지금 가진 걸 보자면 지나치게 잘 살은 기분이 된다. 왜냐면 커크는 후회가 적었으니까. 안타까운 마음이나 부끄러운 추억은 있더라도 후회는 없는 인생이었다. 남은 인생이 더 많다고 큰소리쳐도 괜찮을 나이니만큼 객관적으로도 괜찮은 흐름이었다. 그리고 그런 훌륭한 현재를 완성시켜준 것은 당연하지만 사람이었다. 운이 좋았다고 평하기엔 넘쳐났고, 복을 타고났다 하는 건 너무 운명적이라 재수 없는 소리였다.

우주는 나한테 별 도움을 준 적이 없어. 시련으로 키우는 척 뒤통수 친 적이 한 두 번이 아니지. 입으로는 인사를 하고 귀로는 통역기를 들으며 여러 가지 태도를 자유자재로 구사하던 커크는 불현 듯 혼자만 아는 미소를 지었다. 내 인생에 복이라니 정말 어울리지 않는 말이네.

그러나 지금 말하기엔 어울리는 기분이었다. 많지 않은 숫자여도 넘쳐나는 것이 커크의 인생에 등장한 이름들이었다. 부모와 고향은 어쩔 수 없이 타고난 것이지만, 어쩌다 보니 더해진 인연들은 정말로 감사할 수밖에 없는 것들이었다. 완벽하지 않아 다행스러운, 이상한 조화로 하나가 되어선 잘 맞아 떨어지는, 놀라운 인연들.

머릿속에서 굴러다니는 생각은 이상하게도 여유로운 속도였다. 떠오르는 건 아무것도 없는데도 어쩐지 답이 보이는 기분 탓인가. 손끝에 만져지는 것이 어떤 글자인지 보이지 않는데도 이제 곧, 읽을 수 있을 것만 같아진다.

 

함장은 곧 예의바른 인사로 행사를 마무리 지었다. 귀환하는 그의 입가엔 더 이상 초조함이 없었다. 오늘은 지금부터라는 듯 생생하게 반짝이는 두 눈의 긴장은 불안으로 만들어진 팽팽함이 아니었다. 아니, 불안도 분명 조금은 있을 것 같다. 흥분해 내밀어진 손에는 언제나 그림자가 생겼으니까. 하지만 그런 건 다 입맛을 돌게 하는 적당한 양이었고 메인 코스는 따로 있었다. 지금 커크에게 필요한 것은 신중함이다. 약간의, 연기력과 함께.

어린애를 쳐내듯 서둘러 돌아왔던 스팍은 업무를 재개하는데 아무런 불편이 없었다. 하나 둘 휴식을 끝내고 돌아오는 대원들을 확인하며 함교를 정리한 그는 자신의 쿼터로 돌아온 뒤에야 하루를 돌아보며 평가했다. 이제껏 눈치 채지 못한, 혹은 알고서도 외면해온 부분이 적나라하게 수면위로 올라온 날이었다. 스팍은 유치한 다툼이 혼자서 되는 것이 아니란 걸 알았고 자신 또한 감정의 영향에서 벗어나지 못하고 있다는 걸 재확인했다. 그렇다고 해도 이제와 덧붙일 것은 없었다. 뒷일을 생각하지 못하며, 안하며, 혹은 지나치게 긍정적인 예상만을 하는 커크에게 스팍은 그가 보지 않는 것을 알려줘야 했다. 무시해도 될 것들이 아니라 주의해야 할 것들을. 처음부터 다른 선택을 해서, 이 모든 일이 무로 돌아갔다면 어떨까 등의 비생산적인 망상은 그에게 없었다. 에너지의 낭비여서만이 아니라 실질적으로 그런 것을 바라지 않기 때문이었다. 후회는 존재했지만 전부는 아니었다.

분명하게 정리되지 않은 것들이 아직 많았고 이게 바로, 감정이란 것들이겠지?

 

혼자서 추스르기 힘든 것에 다른 이의 손까지 물들어버려 생겨난 혼란들은 끝날 듯 끝나지 않는 고리를 만들며 계속해서 같은 곳을 지나치며 낯선 곳을 마주했다. 하지만 스팍은 벌칸이었다. 그리고 똑똑했고. 과거를 인정하고 현실을 즉시하며 가장 좋은 미래를 위해 노력하는 것이 최선의 방법이었다.

어차피 다른 방법은 몰랐으니까. 새로운 대안이 찾아질 때까지는 주어진 것을 최대한 활용할 수밖에 없었다. 새 신발을 길들이는 것처럼 약간의 불편들도 곧 익숙해질 예정이었다. 아니라고 해도 영향이 줄어들 것은 확실하다.

작게 꿈틀거리는 뒤엉킨 감각들을 조심스럽게 미뤄두며 평온을 찾는 것에 성공한 그의 명상은, 문을 열어 달라 누르는 벨소리에 중단되었다. 기다리는 이름을 들은 뒤에도 문을 여는 명령에 망설임은 생기지 않는다. 잠깐의 시간동안 살아났다 가라앉은 수많은 감정들 속에는 그런 것이 끼어들 자리가 없었다. 풀린 단추 하나 없이도 흐트러져 보이는 모습 그대로, 물이 출렁거리는 것처럼 젖은 눈동자로, 자신을 바라보고선 커크의 앞에서 스팍은 두 손을 감췄다.

그 물이 어떤 종류인지 추측하기란 간단했다. 이정도로 냄새를 풍기려면 인체 내의 섭취로는 부족하지 않을까 싶어져 자신도 모르게 커크의 옷이 젖어있는지 확인할 뻔 했다. 닥터 맥코이가 좋아하는 과장된 표현의 예시 같았다. 엄청난 양의 알코올에, 흠뻑 취해버린 육체와 정신을 고스란히 드러내며 커크는 느리게 고개를 기울였다. 초점을 맞추는 시선마저 어딘가 어긋난 느낌이 든다.

“내가 깨운 건 아니겠지?”

“아니, 명상을 하던 중이었어.”

“다행이네.”

“…….”

무엇이 다행인 걸까. 정말로 안심했다는 듯 흘리는 웃음과 함께 열린 문에 기대진 어깨가 어떤 것인지 스팍은 분간하기 힘들었다. 지친 것인지, 넘치는 힘을 주체하지 못해 흔들리는 것인지? 어떻다 해도 정상은 아닌 분위기였다. 하지만 스팍은 술에 취한 커크를 처음 보는 것이 아니었다. 이어진 커크의 행동은 문제를 일으킬 조짐을 보이지 않았고 그래서 스팍은, 옆으로 물러섰다. 열린 문 앞으로 생겨난 공간에 발을 들이는 커크의 뒤로 쿼터의 문이 닫히는 소리가 작게 남았다.

 

명상을 하던 것에 맞춰져있는 방안의 불빛은 어두운 편이었다. 아늑하다고 하는 건 억지일 어색한 공간을 가로지른 커크는 작은 의자를 끌어내 앉았다. 거칠게 주저앉으며 만들어낸 소음은 불쾌하지 않은 가벼운 소리였지만 그렇다고 해도 보통의 모습은 아니었다. 웃음이 걸린 입가로 자신을 찾는 것처럼 돌아보는 얼굴이 어떤 의도인지 스팍은 짐작할 수 없었다. 화가 가득하지 않고 상처를 숨기지 않는 것만으로도 충분했지만. 무엇에? 차분히 위치를 바꾸며 편한 듯 편치 않아진 스팍의 마음 한 구석을 찔러대기에. 피곤이 사라지려면 한참은 걸릴 마른 뺨 위에서 어딘지 어두워진 커크의 눈동자도 한몫을 했다.

“휴식이 필요할 텐데.”

“잠이 오지 않더라고. 그래서 찾아왔지.”

“수면에 도움이 될 방법을 찾는다면, 의무실을 향하는 편이 나은 선택일거야.”

“글쎄. 약은 지겨워. 그 밖의 아무거나 한번 던져보라고.”

의자를 끌어안듯이 몸을 돌린 커크의 얼굴은 태평했다. 해쓱한 얼굴로 만들어진 자연스러운 표정에 더 이상 할 말이 떠오르지 않던 스팍은 구석에 비치된 작은 리플리케이터로 다가가 차를 준비했다. 그렇지 않아도 인간에게는 과할 방안의 온도를 고려한 그가 커크에게 내놓은 것은 차가운 음료였다.

“이렇게 단 종류가 여기서 허락되는 줄 몰랐는데.”

“자연적인 단맛이라 널리 사용되는 종류지.”

달콤하고 알싸한 향이 거품을 마시는 기분이라 생각하던 커크는, 입안을 산뜻하게 해주는 뒷맛에 신기해하며 고개를 끄덕였다.

“다른 것을 원한다면 준비할 수 있어.”

“아니, 간식을 달라고 찾아온 건 아니야. 그리고 이건 꽤 괜찮다고. 네 선택은 대부분 만족스럽고, 아니라도 옳았던 적이 많잖아.”

한 모금 더 마시는 걸로 자신의 말을 증명하는 얼굴은 별다른 변화를 보이지 않았다. 명상을 하던 흔적으로 남아있는 무거운 냄새를 지울 만큼 짙었던 술 냄새가, 착각인 것처럼 태연한 목소리다. 짧은 대화와 평화로운 분위기에서 스팍은 방향을 찾지 못했다. 지금의 말에서 읽어낼 수 있는 것은 하나가 아니었고 그 대상이 단 음료에 제한되지 않았다는 정도의 추측은…… 막기 힘든 유혹으로 등장했다. 화를 내는 단계를 넘어선 걸까? 예상 못한 진전일까? 섣부른 짐작으로 소모적인 대화를 반복하고 싶지 않던 스팍은 말을 아꼈다. 함부로 화제를 향했다 생겨날지 모를 다툼에 자신이 없어서이기도 하고, 지금의 평화가 반가워서였기도 하다. 일상으로 돌아왔다는 환영 인사처럼 안정된 침묵. 굳이 이야기를 하지 않아도 편안한 익숙한 평화는, 어느 틈엔가 아끼게 된 가치 있는 시간이었다.

“내일의 알파 쉬프트는 10시경에 시작되지. 조금 늦게 수면을 취한다 해도 필요한 만큼의 시간은 가능해.”

“지금이 그렇게 늦었나? 아니, 내일이 그렇게 편한 날인가? 부함장은 몇 시에 나오는데?”

“나 역시 함교에는 같은 시각에 보고할 예정이지.”

“그 전에는?”

스팍은 그 전에도 할 일이 많았다. 언제나처럼. 간밤의 랩에서 일어난 변화를 보고받아야 했고 새로운 물품 또한 확인해야했다. 하지만 그런 내용은 굳이 설명할 정보가 아니었다.

“벌칸인 나는 인간보다 적은 수면으로도 필요한 휴식이 완성되지. 알코올의 영향으로 잠들기 힘든 것 같으니 해독을 도울 여흥이 필요하다면 함께해도 문제는 없어.”

“……말하는 그대로의 이유로 해석이 힘들군. 어떤 여흥을 말하는 거지?”

이를 보이는 미소를 지으며 커크는 자세를 바로 했지만 곧바로 테이블에 고개를 기울였다. 팔을 괸 얼굴에서 보이는 눈빛은 낯선 종류가 아니었다. 농담과 진담이 뒤섞여 어느 쪽으로든 갈 수 있다는 눈으로, 패를 내보이라고 여유를 부리는 함장에게 스팍은 고개를 끄덕였다. 방안의 좁은 선반에 자리한 작은 패드를 꺼내온 그는 홀로로 만들어지는 3D 체스의 게임을 준비했다. 그럴 줄 알았다는 것처럼 테이블 위의 컵을 치운 커크는 보이지 않는 먼지를 닦아내듯 손을 움직였고 둘은 게임을 시작했다. 한 시간 전만 하더라도 예상이 불가능한 장면이었지만 자연스럽고 조용한 흐름은 아무런 어색함 없이 대화를 이끌어냈다. 환한 조명과 넓은 판 위에서, 매끈한 말을 움직이던 일상에서는 좀처럼 나오지 않던 이야기도 가능해질 만큼. 의미 없고 부정확한 추억과 막연한 꿈과 허황된 일화가 끊어질 듯 말 듯 이어지는 그런 목소리로, 주변의 모든 것을 잊고, 혹은 잊기 위해 나누던 그런 대화가.

목적 없이 이어지는 말은 내용의 무게도 가볍게 만들었다.

“그땐 정말 바보 같았지?”

“지금도 방법엔 동의하지 못하지만 성공률을 높였던 것은 부정할 수 없지.”

“정말 큰일 날 뻔했어.”

“가능성만이 아니라 실현되었던 사건이 존재하네. 그렇지만 궁극적으로는 최선의 결과였어.”

“미스터 스팍, 자꾸 좋은 소리만 하지 말라고. 술을 마시긴 했지만 그렇게까지 취하진 않았으니까.”

“나는 어떤 상황에서도 좋은 소리만 하지 않아. 하나같이 솔직한 의견들이야.”

잠깐 마주친 시선은 감추지 않는 진실을 서로에게 나눠주었다. 쑥스러운 미소를 지으며 고개를 흔든 커크가 혼잣말처럼 중얼거린다.

“그래. 그거야말로 유명한 재주지.”

“…….”

언제의 어디를 떠올리는지 모를 모호한 눈으로 투명한 홀로그램을 뚫고 지나가는 커크의 시선은 허전한 것 같으면서도 희망을 품고 있었다. 인간의 음주에 거의 항상 따라붙는 비논리적인 감상주의일까. 어떤 생각인지 아무리 추측해도 무력하게 만드는 얼굴을 바라보며 스팍은 버튼을 눌러 말을 움직였다.

 

커크가 이런 순간을 바라고 술을 마신 것은 아닐 텐데. 무심하게 단정 짓던 스팍은 때때로 그러기도 하는 게 인간의 습성이라며 자문자답을 끝냈다. 느슨하게 풀리는 입술과, 모서리가 사라지는 목소리들을 위해서. 그러다보면 어리석은 실수도 늘었지만 지금은 그런 모습과도 달랐다. 이상하게 들썩이던 에너지도 잠잠해진 걸까. 어느 틈엔가 조용해진 공기와 느려진 게임을 바라보며 슬슬 수면을 시도해도 괜찮을 때라고 판단한 스팍이 등을 바로하며 시선을 맞춰본다.

“짐, 피곤을 느끼는 것으로 감지되니 수면을 다시 한 번 시도하도록 해. 게임은 내일 계속하지.”

“그래, 그 목소리를 듣다 보니 찾아올 꿈이 기대되기도 하는군.”

비논리적인 감상이라 취급될 그의 말은 사실 평상시에도 발현되던, 의미 모를 낭만주의자의 문장이었다. 흐려진 감각의 해소를 기대하기엔 짧은 시간이었고 그런 말들은 스팍에게 의아해할 원인이 되지 못했다. 대답하지 않으며 자리에서 일어선 그는 테이블을 정리했고 막연한 시선으로 벌칸의 손을 쫓아다니던 커크는 곧이어, 작은 하품을 했다.

등받이에 몸을 기대고서 길게 이어진 두 번째는 잠에 취해가는 움직임이 확실했다. 새벽 세시를 지나간 시점을 확인하며 마음속으로 만족한 스팍이 의자를 치우고 침대를 정리할 때까지도 커크는 자리에서 꼼짝하지 않았다. 술의 영향과 잠의 무력함 양쪽에 붙들린 그를 지켜보던 스팍은 느리게 일어서려던 몸이 비틀거린 찰나에 한 발을 움직였다. 걱정을 드러낸 찌푸려진 눈으로 다가오는 부함장에게 함장은 씨익, 눈감은 미소로 고개를 흔들었다.

“지금 걷기 시작하며 난 잠을 깨고 말거야.”

“…….”

감겨져있는 커크의 눈은 좀처럼 보기 힘든 장면이었다. 적어도 우주선의 균일한 불빛 아래에선 그랬다. 유아퇴행인가, 비논리적인 말이라고 넘어가는 것은, 어쩌면 커크의 술주정을 경험해본 스팍의 학습된 반응일수도 있지만, 그것만은 아니었다. 붙잡는 손과 날뛰는 말없이 느슨한 분위기는 익숙해질 만큼 반복된 종류가 아니다.

대응을 망설이며 과거를 돌아보던 스팍의 두 손은 조금 전 반사적으로 다가서던 그대로 머물렀다. 다음의 행동을 정하기 위해 생각할 시간이 필요했다. 커크는 그렇지 않았지만.

“스팍, 내가…… 그러니까, 지금. 나와 자자고 말하면, 어떻게 될까?”

여러 가지 성격으로 해석이 가능한 표현이었다. 스팍에게 그 행위의 대부분은 이미 경험한 것들이다. 좁은 공간에서의 수면이나, 수면이 아닌 다른 것들이나. 이 방에서 일어난 적은 없지만 이 방에서 가능하다 답했던 종류 또한 기억하는 과거였다. 그로 인한 악영향과 불편에 대해 재차 밝히는 것은 무의미하며 불필요한 반복이라고 결정한 스팍은 고개를 기울였다. 올려다보는 눈을 더 잘 보기 위한 움직임으로 착각될만한 행동이었다.

“누차 말해왔던 부차적인 문제를 감수하고도 이득이 확실한 경우 나는 협조를 약속했고 벌칸은 거짓말을 하지 않지.”

“아니 거짓말을 안 하면서 같은 성과를 보는 게 특기사항이던데…… 그렇다 치고, 어떤 협조? 바닥에서 명상하며 침대를 내주는 협조? 몇 번 말했지만 그건 돕는 게 아니라고.”

“짐, 문자 그대로의 해석으로 대화를 지체하는 것은 답지 않은 행동이군.”

“……그래, 그건 내가 하는 게 아니지.”

잠이 깨는 것처럼 짧게 커졌던 커크의 눈이 다시금 느리게 접히며 가늘어진다. 이를 보이며 길게 웃는 얼굴이 소리가 없이도 가능할 긴 미소를 만들어 이상한 만족을 전염시킨다. 현재 커크의 말과 행동에는, 어쩌면 자신의 판단보다도 알코올의 영향이 클지 모른다 스팍이 깨달은 것은 그때부터였다. 그리고 그 사고에도. 순식간에 자리에서 일어선 커크는 비틀거리며 침대에 불시착했다. 신발을 제대로 벗지도 않으며 쓰러진 육체는 앉아있던 자세와 전혀 다른 무절제한 모습이었고 어떤 면에선 불안할 만큼 무방비했다.

 

맥코이에게 연락해야하지 않을까. 장기적으로 지연된 임무에서 받은 스트레스는 적지 않았을 것이며 안정을 찾는데 시간이 필요한 것 역시 납득되는 결과였다. 소리소리 지르던 저녁의 흥분이나 창백해진 얼굴로 도망치라 말하던 적막함을 떠올리며 스팍은 결론 내렸다. 단순하고 솔직한 그의 요구를 지금의 자신은 거절하지 못한다. 중요하지 않은 것들은 그 보잘것없음이 애달파서? 아니, 어떻게든 다투고 싶지 않은 마음이 커져서였다. 갈등과 마찰이 계속될 함장의 일상에 더해주고 싶지 않다는 이상한 욕구가.

다투는 게 일인 이상 성취가 힘든 감정이겠지만, 지금은 업무 시간이 아니었으니까.

 

침대위의 시트를 구기며 갑작스레 몸을 일으킨 커크는 예식이 있는 날에만 신는 구두를 벗어 저 멀리 던졌다. 삐뚤어진 입술로 앞을 향했던 그의 얼굴은 벽에 부딪쳐 바닥을 구르는 소리가 그친 다음에서야 스팍을 향했다. 비논리적이다 못해 발병의 증세 같다는 듯 뾰족하게 올라간 눈썹의 각도는 누구라도 술이 깰 살벌함을 드러냈지만 색이 선명한 입술은 침묵하고 있었다. 욕실에 들어가 손발을 씻은 뒤 옷을 갈아입는 것으로 잘 준비를 끝낸 스팍이 작은 문을 열었을 때 방안의 불빛은 어두워져 있었다. 그새 잠든 것일까, 같은 어둠이라도 장애가 적은 스팍의 눈이 점차 선명해지는 침대위의 그림자를 세밀하게 살펴본다. 약하게 들썩이는 호흡의 증거 외에도 확인할 것들이 남아있다. 상의는 제대로 벗었는지, 훈장이 반짝거릴 옷을 찾아보다 드러난 맨팔을 본 스팍이 주변을 둘러본다. 바닥에 흩어져있는 옷을 주운 그가 구겨진 옷깃을 펴 의자에 접어놓는다. 뒤 구석으로 던져진 구두까지 모아놓은 뒤 한 번 더 방안을 확인하자 더는 할 일이 없다.

침대에 몸을 싣는 스팍의 행동은 최소한의 움직임만으로 무게중심을 옮기는 단정한 종류였다. 하지만 엉겨드는 손은 그렇지 않았다. 목덜미에 닿아오는 데워진 숨과 허리를 끌어안는 두 손 거기에 다리 사이를 파고드는 단단한 허벅지까지. 상황의 판단을 위해 수동적으로 멈춰있던 스팍은 잠시 후 결론을 얻었다. 이게 전부라는 결론. 커크는 깊은 잠에 빠져 있었고 무게를 실어온 육체는 그 이상의 무엇도 요구하지 않을 상태였다. 추가적인 대응이 필요한지 잠깐 동안 고민하던 스팍은 해결을 얻지 못한 채 잠을 청했다.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

 

임무의 피로가 남아있는 것은 스팍도 마찬가지였다. 하지만, 그 정도에는 단련될 만큼 단련된 벌칸의 자기관리는 평소의 능력치로 돌아온 지 오래다. 05:47을 느끼며 깨어난 그의 사고가 수면위로 떠오른다. 최소한의 불빛을 남겨둔 채 잠들었던 공간에는 아무런 변화가 없었다. 눈에 익은 그림자를 만드는 자잘한 기기의 소음을 하나하나 구분 짓던 그는 제일 처음 감지했던 옆자리의 육체를 제일 마지막으로 돌아봤다. 부드럽게 감겨져있는 눈두덩이 에서는 잠의 냄새가 날 것 같은 착각이 일어난다. 미약하게 변화된 자세와 고른 호흡 모두 정상이지만 무언가 부족한 기분이 된다. 건강에 영향을 주지 않더라도 편안한 수면일 수 없는 모습인데, 역시, 인간의 차이인 걸까? 수면에 방해가 없어 보이니 무시되는 범위의 불편이라 짐작할 수밖에.

주변의 정체와 안전을 확인한 스팍은 잠든 이를 깨우지 않을 신중한 속도로 침대를 벗어나려 시도했다. 첫 번은 실패였다. 숨소리조차 작아져 깊게 잠들어있던 커크의 두 손이 움직인 것은 인간의 반응속도를 벗어난 초인의 수준이었다. 이상할 만큼 절박하게 자신을 붙든 커크의 손안에서 스팍은 생각했다. 이제 와서 숨겨진 능력이 발현된 것은 아닐 테니 무의식의 행동에 가까운 것이겠지. 연관이 없다고 할 수 없을 칸의 피를 떠올리자 이것이 바로 유머의 재료일까 싶어지지만 새로운 발견을 언급할 기회는 없었다.

숨을 멈춘 것처럼 힘이 들어간 커크에게선 친숙하지만 낯선 긴장이 전해졌고 흰자위를 보이며 크게 떠지는 눈동자는 어둠에 익숙해진 스팍의 눈에도 예상 밖의 짙은 색이다. 반사적인 깜박임을 만들면서 초점이 돌아오는 새파란 눈앞에서는 최소한의 움직임조차 자제해야했다. 긴장이 풀리지 않는 커크의 육체는 결코 정상적인 상태가 아니었고 스팍은 의무병동에 연락하는 것을 아침의 일과에 추가했다.

멈췄다가 커졌다가 터지지 못하고 내려앉다가. 불규칙한 박자를 만들던 커크의 호흡이 일정해진다. 거리를 만들어 보려는 스팍의 노력은 천천히 어깨를 움직여 자세를 비틀어보는 선에서 그쳐야 했다. 그악스럽게 느껴질 만큼 집요하던 힘은 덜해졌지만 놔줄 기미는 보이지 않는다. 그 이상의 행동은 불가능했다. 엄밀하게 말해 가능한 것이지만 선호되지 않는 상황이었다.

“짐.”

“…….”

대답하지 못하는 푸른 눈을 바라보며, 자신이 더 당황한 듯 굳어버린 분홍색 입술을 바라보며…… 스팍은 되풀이해 이름을 불러봤다. 짐. 여전히 침묵만이 돌아왔지만 천천히 더해지는 변화를 스팍은 감지해냈다. 조금씩 차분해지는 눈과 애써 긴장을 푸는 어깨와 팔뚝의 근육들을. 약간의 공백도 없이 겹쳐졌던 팔과 가슴의 피부와 그 아래의 근육과 박자를 찾아가는 심장박동을.

수면으로 데워진 체온 너머로 쿵쾅거리는 소리는 요란했고 규칙을 얻은 뒤에도 조용해지지 않았다.

악몽이라도 꾼 것일까. 의학적인 기준에서 완치된 것이 커크의 육체였지만 인간의 영혼과 뇌는 기억도 못하는 것들에 상처 입을 수 있으며 때때로 그 상처는 무의식에 감싸여 발견이 더뎠다. 이름을 부르는 이상의 말은 아직 떠오르지 않았지만, 서두를 수 없는 시간이었다.

버려진 벌레의 껍데기처럼 바람이 없이도 부들거리고 흔들리는 정적은 서서히 무게를 얻었다. 압박하는 무게를 치우는 것처럼 불쑥 튀어나온 커크의 목소리에 갈라지는 호흡이 섞여 들어간다.

“벌칸은 혈압이 없다고 들었는데.”

“없을 수는 없지. 인간의 기준보다 한참이나 낮을 뿐이야.”

“……그러면 이건 뭐지?”

알아듣기 힘들 만큼 작게 뭉그러진 발음을 핑계대지 않아도 혼란을 불러오는 질문이었다. 대상을 알지 못해 멈칫거린 스팍은 잠시 후 답을 알았다. 움직임에 맞춰 등을 타고 올라온 커크의 손이 어디에 놓여있는지를 이제야 이해한다.

“혈관에서 파동으로 전해지는 맥박이지. 어떻게 느껴지는지 온전하게는 짐작할 수 없지만, 일반적인 인간의 감각으로는 횟수를 세기가 버거울 거야.”

“아.”

커크의 입에서 나온 짧은 소리는 알겠다는 소리인지 모르겠다는 소리인지 구분되지 않는 신음이었다. 잠꼬대처럼 흘러나온 숨에는 초조함이 없었고 이유모를 긴장 역시 확연히 사라져있다. 그것에 만족하며 말을 이으려던 스팍의 입술이 열린 채 멈춰버린다. 체취가 짙어진 금발머리가 지푸라기처럼 눈을 건드려 자신도 모르게 고개를 돌린 그는 목덜미에 짓눌러지는 까칠해진 턱과 그 다음의 메마른 입술에 숨을 죽이고 몸을 굳혔다. 거부하는 마음이나 의도가 아니었다. 예측하기 힘든 행동의 원인을 걱정하느라 신중해진 반응이었다. 체계를 벗어나는 커크에 대한 불안은 커졌다 작아지는 반복으로 점차 분명해진다. 날카롭게 살아나던 스팍의 감각은 곧 새로운 정보를 얻었다. 옷자락을 구기며 어색하게 겹쳐진 하체에 느껴지는 좀 더 뜨거운 피부는 혈관의 집중도를 따지자면 목덜미와 비교하지 못할 테니 당연한 것이었지만, 열기와 단단함을 갖고서 마른 허벅지에 살 없는 표면에서 마찰을 찾는 것은 그뿐이 아니었다. 자극을 바란다며 자유를 불평하는 발기된 성기는 알아차린 감각을 전해들은 것처럼 무게를 더해갔다.

그래서 둘은 잤다.

 

그러나 사건의 반복이라 하기는 힘들었다. 달랐으니까. 모든 것이 다른 시작이고 그 다음이고 그 다음이었다. 거친 손이 아니고 아픈 숨이 아닌데도 불구하고 하나하나가 다 다른 것을, 아니, 비교할 대상을 찾지 못하게 생소한 것을 인식한 스팍은 그 이유를 찾아 헤맸다.

짜임새 없이 무분별하게 퍼지는 열기와 버려지는 호흡은 어째서인지. 지각없는 무심함으로 덮쳐오는 손은 무엇 때문일지.

그럴 수 없다는 믿음이 있는 이상 의문은 혼자서 사라지지 못했다. 그리고 그의 신념은 대부분 사실에 기반을 둔 정보에 속했다. 그런 이상 스팍은 거부하지 않았다. 과장된 체온과 팽팽하게 당겨진 신경 줄은 아슬아슬한 경계로 스팍을 유혹했지만 화를 내는 것처럼 파고드는 육체에 다시 속을 그가 아니었다. 무슨 생각인지, 어떤 마음인지, 조금만 더 가까워져 알고 싶은 마음을 이끄는 불씨는 호기심이란 단어로는 한참 부족한 감정이었다. 스치듯이 묻어난 슬픔을 느낀 스팍의 손이 침대위의 빈 공간을 찾아가 주먹을 쥔다. 안타까워하는 마음은 어디서 흘러나온 누구의 것인지 구분이 힘들었다. 두려움이 찾아온 것은 그때부터다. 자신도 모르는 사이 찾아갈 것이 두렵고 그러지 않겠다 자신하지 못하는 스스로가 부끄럽다.

힘들게 감각을 단절시켜봤자 완벽하게 모든 것을 막아내기란 애초부터 감당 못할 목표였다. 신경호르몬? 적응해가는 감각의 변화? 기억하기 시작한 육체의 반응? 생물학적인 해석을 위해 노력하던 스팍의 머리는 고통과 쾌락이 뒤섞이는 경계에서 걸음을 잃는다. 허락을 구하지 않고 붙드는 손이 무자비하게 속을 헤집고 겉을 부수며 자기 멋대로 길을 만든다. 어디로 향하는지 닿아야만 아는 길. 고개를 돌리면 낭떠러지고 눈을 감으면 심해의 무음인 그런 길.

이름을 불러. 소리를 내. 말로 나온 것인지 귀로 들은 것인지 알기 힘든 조각난 문장들이 스팍의 눈을 뜨게 만들고 숨을 들이키게 한다. 생채기를 만들며 표피를 더듬던 손끝이 습기 찬 움직임에 모습을 드러낸 매끈한 피부를 더듬으며 시작을 재촉했다. 혼동되지 않는 통증에 이를 악물고 만 귓가에는 그 자극의 영향이 다름을 모르겠는 자신의 이름과 젖은 혀가 덮쳐온다. 침대 시트의 잡음과 평평한 매트의 흔들림으로 여기가 어딘지를 잊지 않고 버티던 스팍의 이성은 아득하게 생겨나는 감각의 아래에서 이상할 것 없이 아는 것을 발견했다. 많은 것이 달라도 같게 만드는 순간이었다. 확하고 트인 시야에 덜컥 흔들린 뒷목이 고개를 떨어뜨리고, 천정의 어둠을 향했다 돌아온 끝에는 자신을 바라보는 푸른 눈이 기다리고.

어둠이 번져와 멈춘 듯 멈추지 않은 잠깐의 깜박임 뒤로 축축하게 젖은 살결을 짓누르는 엄지손가락과, 둘째손가락과, 뒤틀리는 손목뼈가 곧 그 자리를 내주면서.

가득 차는 충만함. 받아들인 다음에도 불가능하다 느껴지는 크기와 열기와 생명력으로 자신을 꿰뚫어 붙잡는 뜨거운 두근거림.

 

같으면서도 다른 시간은 계속되었다. 가쁜 숨소리가 서툴게 겹쳐졌다 빗맞은 것처럼 고개 돌린 뒤, 어느새 감았던 눈을 뜬 스팍이 동시다발적으로 일어나는 각기 다른 자극을 한데 모아본다. 쉽게 어울리지 못하고 다른 박자로 뛰던 두 개의 심장소리가 한데 이어져선 머리를 울린다. 화난 척 하지만 화나지 않았고, 슬프지 않지만 슬픈 것 같고. 지나치게 예민해져 한계에 달한 듯이, 마비된 것처럼 알기 어려운 감각을 무시하며 품안의 몸을 찾아간 두 손이 드러난 맨 등을 부여잡는다. 거부하지 않은 것은 전부였으니까. 겁 없던 시작과 다르게 움츠러드는 숨소리에 적나라한 격려를 하지 못하는 것은 어쩔 수 없는 성격이었고, 그런 이상 할 수 있는 것이 적었다. 뭉근하게 쌓이는 멍울처럼 자국 내는 아픔을 외면하며 입술사이로 숨을 내쉬고 손바닥에 잡히는 떨림을 달래본다. 목덜미에 묻어나던 호흡이 이로 닿아서 박혀 들어오자 터지는 신음을 숨기지 않는 것 역시 그런 맥락이다. 고개를 숨기며 파고들기만 하는 어깨가 이상하면서도 이해되는 것은 누구일까.

그것은, 당연하게 받아들이는 스스로를 의아해하기 힘든, 이제는 타인이라 말하지 못하는 자기 자신이다. 밀착된 피부와 숨죽인 한숨과 버릇처럼 머무르는 손끝까지 다, 마음보다 먼저 익숙해진 육체였으니까.

 

스팍은 말로 설명하지 않았다. 상처가 부어오른 것처럼 건드리기 힘들어진 어깨에도 아무 말을 하지 않는다. 불친절하고 무례하다 할 만큼 솔직한 움직임에도 한 번의 고갯짓이 없었다. 이유가 필요치 않은 신뢰가 아니라, 감수할 수 있다는 자신감이 생겨서다. 짧지 않은 시간이 지난 뒤에야 다시금 잠들어버린 체온아래에서 스팍은 커크를 깨우지 않으며 침대를 벗어난다는 과제에 재도전했다. 의도치 않게 느려진 움직임으로 인한 성공이었다.

십칠 분이라는 기록적인 지각을 하며 연구실에 도착한 그에게 기다리던 과학부서의 몇은 아무 말을 꺼내지 않았다. 애초에 목록의 확인 후 사인만 하면 되는 것이라 올 필요가 없는데도 스팍의 성격상 자리하겠다 덧붙인 것이었고, 그렇기 때문에 아예 오지 못했더라도 상관없을 상황이었다. 물론 이게 다른 누구도 아닌 스팍이라는 점에서 보자면 최초가 확실한 지각이니 소소한 화제가 되기에 충분했지만…… 지금 눈 달린 이들의 입을 떡 벌리게 만든 것은 그것이 아니었다. 아니, 그것도 인식은 됐지만 다른 것에 밀려 묻히고 있었다. 원인으로 추측되는 연관성이 분명하니 어찌 보자면 하나의 사건이었다.

스팍의 지각. 이미 사건인 것을 한 단계 더 들어가 연유를 설명해주는, 무엇일거라 상상하기 싫어도 상상하게 만드는, 대단한 상상력이 없어도 눈앞의 증거를 무시하지 못하게 시선을 붙드는 그런 것은, 그러니까.

얄팍한 피부 밑에서 도드라져 보이는 푸른 그림자로 퀭한 눈가의 색다름과, 높지 않은 목깃 위로 고스란히 드러나 있는 목덜미의 이빨자국이었다.

채 멍이 자리 잡지 못한 흔적을 보며 와 뜨거운 밤을 보내셨군요! 농담할 눈치 없는 대원은 아무도 없었다. 지하 동굴에서 엊그제 탈출한 게 아니라 지금 막 탈출한 거냐 싶은 커맨더 스팍의 창백함은 단순한 피곤으로는 불가능한 색다른 것이었다. 섣부른 판단을 하지 말자 점잖을 떨거나 난 아무것도 모르겠고 모를 거라고 호들갑떨며 최대한으로 모른 척 하던 다수의 대원들은, 정각에 맞춰 함교에 도착한 함장의 그, 무겁고도 날카롭고도 삭막한 표정을 보며 모든 갈등을 버렸다.

 

그래봤자 큰일은 나지 않았다. 자세한 사정을 정말로 모르는 그들은 약간의 직접경험과 물에 술탄 듯 흐릿한 간접경험에 휘둘리지 않기 위해 노력하며 업무에만 집중했다. 의혹이 생겼다 해도 의혹은 어디까지나 의혹이었다. 그냥 뭐, 문제가 있나보다 하는 정도의, 의심스러운 눈빛으로 그칠 수 있었다.

 

물론, 간밤의 시작을 지켜봤고 그 전에도 본 게 많은 소수인원은 조금 다른 반응을 보였다.

‘최악의 애인인거 같은데.’ ‘애인은 맞는 거야?’ ‘…….’ ‘이거 설마 범죄로 발전하는 건 아니겠지?’ ‘…….’ ‘설마 벌써 벌어진 건 아니겠지!’ ‘우리 재수 없는 이야기는 하지 말자.’ ‘그러게 내 마음이 다 혼란스러워.’ ‘왜?’ ‘에이 그럴 리가 없잖아!’ ‘아니겠지?’ ‘으아아아…….’

일하는 장소에서만이 아니라 어디에서라도 묻기 힘든 사적인 일이었지만 눈에 보이는 증거가 이리도 많은 이상 조용히 있기란 힘들었다. 그래도 그들은 업무에 매진했다. 누구 하나 걸리기만 하면 죽일거고 옆에만 서있어도 죽이겠다는 식으로 냉기를 내뿜던 우후라는 아마도 자신의 정신건강을 위해 아무 말을 하지 않았다. 섬뜩한 걸음으로 스팍에게 다가섰던 그녀는 정신건강만이 아니라 커리어를 위해 해야 할 말만을 전했다. 함장에겐 눈도 돌리지 않고서 함교를 떠나는 그녀의 뒤로 얼어붙은 공기가 조금이나마 녹을 것을 술루는 기대했지만 효과는 미비했다.

그날은 우주의 평화와 함내의 생명을 위협하는 사건사고가 전무했다. 운 좋은 날인 것이 축복인지 저주인지 알 수 없는 몇 시간이 간신히 지나간 뒤, 각자 자기세계에 몰두해서는 두 겹 막으로 외부와 단절되어있던 함장과 부함장은 개인적인 이유들로 인해 그날 아무런 공공장소를 사용하지 않았다. 매스 홀의 평화와 휴게실의 안전을 위한 배려라고 생각되기도 했지만 없다고 해서 그만인 존재들은 아니었다.

무서운 소문과 불안한 사실과 스트레스 또는 흥분으로 넘어갈 지경인 대원들의 수는 착실히 늘어났고 병신 같은 놈들을 챙기라고 돈 받는 직업인 함장이 그러고 있는 이상 나설 사람은 하나뿐이 남지 않았다.

 

어딘가의 연구실로 향하던 스팍을 복도에서 붙잡으려던 맥코이는, 소문이 무성하던 실체를 두 눈으로 확인하는 것에 만족해야했다. 날카로운 고갯짓으로 인사를 압축하며 멈추지 않는 걸음으로 대화를 금지한 벌칸은 특기인 뻣뻣함을 자랑하며 순식간에 사라졌지만, 의사의 눈은 더해진 흔적을 놓치지 않았다. 그 정도면 덧칠이 아니라 광고가 맞는 말이었다.

“제임스 커크 이 미친 자식아!”

함장의 쿼터에서 문이 채 열리기도 전에 들려오는 욕설을, 계속해서 고함지르며 들어와 선 자신의 친구를 맞이하며…… 커크는 고개를 끄덕였다. 예상했던 전개였으니까. 예상하고, 기다리던 전개.

“소리 좀 그만 질러. 안 그래도 잘 들리고, 편두통이 도져서 머리가 울리니까.”

“그래 그 머리 시원하게 내가 깨주지! 도대체 무슨 생각인거냐고?”

“뭐가?”

“…….”

뭐가? 이걸 어디서부터 시작해야 고혈압에 당하지 않고 끝까지 말할 수 있을까. 말보다 확실한 행동으로 코뼈를 부러뜨리는 게 더 효율적일까? 효율적이라니 무슨 소리야 나까지 벌칸 병에 걸렸나? 으으으음. 할 말을 고르며 불만스럽게 바라보던 맥코이는 두 주먹을 털어냈다. 이 가는 소리를 내며 어깨를 돌린 그는 힘들게 뒷짐을 졌다. 그는 절대로 스팍을 흉내 내는 것이 아니었다. 상관을 치고 영창가기가 싫을 뿐이다. 크흠. 크흐흠!

자신의 건강과 커리어를 위해 스스로를 다스린 의사는 한참 뒤에야 말을 시작했다.

“짐. 내 과로사를 앞당기려는 노력이라면 과하다고 생각되는데. 로뮬란 술 세병만 구해준다면 난 당장이라도 급성중독을 이유로 퇴직할 수 있다고.”

“내가? 설마? 그럴 리가?”

무슨 말인지 모르겠다며 손에 들린 패드로 눈을 돌리는 함장을 보며 의사는 두 걸음 다가섰다. 함장의 쿼터에 딸려 있는 유난히 큰 데스크에 손을 올린 그의 손은 스트레스를 숨기지 않으며 곤두서 있었다.

“스팍은 강철 같은 벌칸의 인내심으로 견딜 수 있을지 모르지만, 주변의 인간들은 아니고, 인간이 아닌 자들도 마찬가지야. 둘이 하는 미친 짓들이 얼마나 민폐인지 알아? 이래 보여도 우린 엘리트 집단이고 하는 일도 농담이 아니라고. 컴퓨터를 거부할 수 있는 유일한 목소리인 주제에 이따위로 굴면 도대체 누가 마음 편히 잠을 자겠어? 암의 가장 큰 원인이 스트레스인건 백년도 전에 밝혀진 진실이라고! 정상적인 연애가 불가능하면 어디 불모지로 조난이라도 당하든지!”

밧줄 같은 의사의 신경 줄 또한 피해가 만만찮았다. 현악기의 활처럼 찢어지는 목소리와 노려보는 눈을 무시하며 커크는 패드를 내려놨다. 천연덕스러운 얼굴로 등받이에 기댄 그의 날카로운 시선이 맥코이를 향한다.

“암의 치료법이 발견된 것도 백 년 전의 일이잖아? 엄살 부리지 말라고 의사양반!”

“그래도 병은 병이지! 피부병과 고산병을 매일 보는 것만으로도 지쳐 죽겠다고! 각종 질병의 원인은 우주로 충분해!”

“지금 나보고 병균이라는 거야?”

“병균은 멸균하면 그만이지 넌 그냥 병자라고 이 자식아!”

“…….”

변화 없는 표정으로 두 손을 모은 커크는 짙은 눈썹을 꿈틀거리며 다리를 올렸다. 위엄 있는 함장의 데스크에 두 발을 올린 그는 의자를 뒤로 기울이며 천정을 쳐다봤다. 어딘가 평소와 다른, 지나치게 침착한 커크를 뒤늦게 깨달은 의사는 그제야 몸을 세우며 팔짱을 꼈다. 정말로 발병을 걱정하는 것처럼 찌푸린 눈초리는 우주선에 구멍 내고도 남을 기운을 내뿜었지만 커크의 철판은 하루 이틀로 만들어진 것이 아니었다.

한참이나 침묵하던 함장은 지루한 얼굴로 목을 긁었고 일부러 큰 소리로 한숨을 뱉은 뒤 자세를 바로 했다.

“그 말이 맞아.”

“어느 부분이?”

“병자라는 거. 아무리 봐도 정상은 아니야. 그렇지?”

“…….”

“어제 술루가 뭐라는 줄 알아? 그 축축한 동굴에서 지냈던 걸 허니문이라는 거야! 말이 되냐고? 아무리 내가 함정에 빠지지 않고선 발들이지 않을 놈으로 보인다고 해도 정말로 그런 걸로 때우진 않는다고! 설사 진짜 그렇다고 해도 당연히 다시 할 거고!”

이쯤에서 맥코이는 코웃음을 던졌다. 너무 말이 돼서 말이 안 나올 지경이었다. 그런 센스를 갖고 있다니 내가 그동안 어린 것들을 과소평가했군.

“구경도 못한 놈들은 혼인신고서에 도장을 찍는데 애가 들어서도 벌써 들어설 자식은 매일 단기 기억상실증에 걸린 것처럼 딴소리만 반복한다고! 그건 진짜 병이야 병. 본즈 스팍의 머리 멀쩡한 거 맞아? 나 모르는 사이 불치병이라도 숨기는 거 아냐?”

“내가 말했던 것 같은데. 불치병에 걸린 건 너라고?”

“빼지 말고 말해봐. 스팍의 태도가 비정상적일 정도로 강박적인 건 부인하기 힘든 사실이라고.”

“그거야 벌칸이니까 그렇지.”

그리고 상대는 커크였고.

“스팍은 반만 벌칸이잖아. 그 핑계를 댄다고 해도 이쯤이면 먹혀야 정상아냐?”

“그래서 그따위로 나가는 건가? 동정으로도 모자라 강제적인 관계로?”

“그런 식으로 말하지 말라고. 정말로 힘자랑을 하자면 당연 내가 먼저 뻗는걸 알잖아!”

“짐, 자네에게만은 벌칸의 경계가 다 지워지는 걸 분명히 알고 있을 텐데. 그 녀석 성격에 그 꼴로 밖을 나서게 한 것만으로도 이미 폭력의 범위라고.”

“…….”

후우우. 한풀 꺾인 사람처럼 의자를 당겨 앉은 커크가 두 손에 고개를 묻는다. 피곤한 얼굴에 마른세수를 하며 거칠어진 입술을 핥는 혀가 희뿌옇다. 정말로 병이 나는 게 아닌가 싶어 습관처럼 다가서는 맥코이에게 커크는 고개를 흔들었다.

“경계가 지워진다고 해봤자 양 끝의 극일뿐이지. 벌칸의 후퇴는 너무 극단적이야.”

이제까지의 태연함과 장난기를 싹 지우고서 솔직하게 드러난 지친 표정에 맥코이는 혀를 찼다. 고집불통들이 제짝을 잘도 만났다고 하기엔 정말로 갉아먹기 시작한 영향이 지나치다.

“어쩌겠어? 스팍이야말로 함정에라도 빠지지 않는다면 눈도 돌리지 않을 녀석인데.”

확신을 갖고 말하는 맥코이에게는 우후라가 도대체 어떻게 스팍과 사귀었었는지에 대한 의문이 없었다. 그녀는 마음만 먹는다면 칸도 혼자서 해치웠을 여자고, 모든 과정은 말로 이뤄졌을 것이며, 머리에 피도 안 말랐던 스팍은 상대도 되지 못했을 게 분명했다. 실질적으로는 눈으로 본 자료도 많은 시점이었고.

“그런 의미로 본즈, 나를 좀 도와줘야겠어.”

“왜? 뭘 위해서?”

“대원들의 건강과 무사 귀환 그리고 우주 평화를 위해서.”

“…….”

함장의 지위를 박탈하는 쪽이 더 손쉽지 않을까 고민하던 본즈는 까칠해진 얼굴로 눈을 깜박이는 친구에게 욕설을 남용하며 빈 의자를 끌고 왔다. 술루는 제법 괜찮은 임시 함장 이었지만, 커크도 없이 스팍을 밀어내는 것은 그로서도 자신 없는 과제였다.

 

화산이 활동하기 시작한 거대한 섬처럼 불안초조 모호한 이틀은 눈 깜짝할 사이에 지나갔다. 공적인 모습으로 대립하는 함장과 부함장의 사이는 함내의 모든 대원들에게 사라지지 않는 불안으로 남아있었지만 특별한 마찰을 일으키지 않으며 냉정하게 할 일을 잘 하는 당사자들 사이에는 남들이 뭐라 할 빈틈이 없었다. 어떻게든 잘 되겠지. 아닌 경우에 대한 절망은 필요한 때를 위해 미뤄두자는 것이 다수의 선택이었다. 공기가 희박한 우주복처럼 갑갑한 마음으로 도착한 새로운 임무의 장소는 외우주에서 마주치기 힘든 익숙한 이름의 장소였다. 서류상으로는 확실히, 쉬어 가는 일이었다. 그 생김새에 미약한 차이가 있지만 큰 공통점이 존재하며, 발달된 의료기술과 유전자 공학 자료의 교환으로 연방과도 괜찮은 관계를 맺고 있는 1774행성에 방문한 엔터프라이즈의 임무는, 그것이었다. 방문. 그리고 배달.

임무의 성격을 이유로 선발대에 끼게 된 본즈의 얼굴은 신경질적이었고 곧 죽어도 셔틀크래프트를 이용하겠다 고집 피우느라 트랜스포터룸에서 익숙한 소란을 펼쳤지만, 내심 기대가 큰 것을 아는 사람은 다 알고 있었다. 구차하지 않은 공식적인 이유로 부함장인 스팍이 엔터프라이즈에 남는 상황 또한 어느 정도 자연스러웠다.

의미모를 불안이 달래진 것처럼 작은 평화를 얻은 함교는 말 그대로, 온화한 분위기에 젖어 있었다. 잡담이라곤 하지를 않는 스팍이 가운데 자리를 차지하고 있는데도 딱딱하게 굳지 않는, 아주 좋은 흐름이었다.

그 좋은 흐름은 곧 큰 굴곡을 맞이한다. 까마득한 절벽은 아닐지라도 경사는 엄청났다.

함장과 의료실장, 의료부대의 장교 여럿이 포함된 엔터프라이즈의 선발대는 지상에 안착한 뒤 임무를 성공했다. 속전속결의 결과를 전달받은 엔터프라이즈는 일정의 확인 후 사소한 보급품을 적절하게 채워놓으며 몇 시간을 보낼 계획이었다. 교류가 있는 행성인 만큼 사소한 환영회가 있으니 참여할 자는 참여하라는 함장의 언급이 있었지만 대다수의 대원들은 특별한 사치를 바라지 않으며 짧게나마 땅을 밟는 정도로 만족했다. 유별난 사고 없이 흐르는 시간이 지루할 정도로 평화롭던 함교에서 갑작스럽게 신호가 울린다. 공식적인 화면이 아닌 개인의 커뮤니케이터로 연락을 해온 의료실장 맥코이였다.

[ -스팍!]

“연결됐습니다. 임시 함장인 스팍입니다. 함대의 회선을 사용하지 않은 이유가- ”

[ -3분 안에 설명하게. 벌칸의 본딩이 뭔가?]

한가롭게 떠들던 대원들의 입이 멈춘 것은 스팍의 얼굴에서 핏기가 사라지는 것과 거의 동시의 일이었다. 아마도, 뒤가 먼저일 테지만.

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

 

 

건강을 걱정하게 되는 얼굴로 목소리를 낮춘 스팍은 눈앞의 패드를 치운 뒤 대화에 집중했다.

“의학적인 관점에서 발생 가능한 호기심은 인정할 수 있지만 때와 장소에 맞지 않는 질문이라고 생각됩니다.”

[ -내가 지금 도서관 찾는 걸로 보이나? 강연을 듣자고 물은 게 아니야! 예 아니오 답만 하라고. 우리가 알고 있는 각인과 다른 점이 뭐지? 차이가 있기는 해? 호르몬의 변화야 아니면 뇌파로 번쩍이는 패턴이야? 찍으면 찍히는 게 맞냐고!]

“…….”

단답형으로 대응하기를 불허하면서도 가능하지 않은 질문만을 내놓는 의사의 목소리는 이해하기 힘든 조합이었다. 돌발적인 상황에 불편해진 스팍은 재차 부적절한 태도를 지적하며 목적을 요구했다.

“부가적인 필요 없이 요구하기에는 부적절한 태도로 판단되며 흥분을 가라앉힌 뒤 명확한 목적을- ”

[ -강연할 때가 아니라고 말했을 텐데! 뭐가 얼마나 다른지, 전문가의 눈에 보일 만큼 종류가 다른지 말해보라고!]

“애초에 잘못된 전제라 불가능합니다. 패턴을 형성하는 것이 아니라 기존에 없던 반응을 만드는 작용이라 근본적인 차이가 있고 영향도 판이하며,”

[ -정말이냐? 그런 걸 담당의에게 이제야 말하는 거냐?]

“…….”

부재하는 것과의 비교는 무의미하고 이유 또한 없을 텐데. 추궁하는 목소리에 답하려던 스팍의 준비는 곧 단절된 대화로 인해 필요가 사라졌다. 끊어진 전파의 저편에서 도대체 무슨 일이 있는 걸까? 어떤 상황에서 그런 화제가 나왔는지, 과정과 목적을 추측하느라 바빠지던 스팍의 정신이 곧 방해받는다. 함교의 거대한 화면에 갑자기 나타난 얼굴은 맥코이가 아니었다. 낯선 문양의 벽에 등을 돌리고 기다리는 것은 그들의 함장이다. 자리를 비우며 어수선하던 함교의 여럿이 자신의 위치로 돌아가려 서두르지만 그보다 먼저 목소리가 울려 퍼진다. 담당장교의 서두르는 인사를 무시하는 손짓과 함께 시작된 커크의 말은 갈수록 커져갈 혼란을 예고한다.

[스팍, 자네의 대답이 긴급한 상황이 생겼는데 말이지, 설명은 나중으로 미룰 수 있나?]

“……함장님의 판단으로 우선순위가 확실하다면 반대하지 않겠습니다. 기대하는 지식이 무엇입니까?”

개인의 감정을 미루며 집중하는 스팍에게 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯 웃는 커크의 미소는 짧고 경직된 그림자에 불과했다. 그런데도, 다급하게 이어지는 목소리가 속사포처럼 쏟는 것은 질문의 자취도 보이지 않는다.

[식은, 아마 당장에라도 가능하지만 그럴만한 시간이 없을 것 같네. 상부의 도장이 찍힌 서류가 더 쉬운가 싶지만 그 정도는 뭔가, 그러니까, 문화적인 차이로 우길 수 있을 것 같고. 임시로 위조해도 이해될 상황 같기는 하지만 그건 아마 자네가 반대하겠지? 아니, 정말 반대할 건 그런 수준이 아니겠지만…… ]

“처음 요구된 질문을 기다리고 있습니다.”

[아, 그래. 맞아. 음음…….]

“…….”

눈썹을 올리며 재촉하고 동시에 의아해하는 스팍의 곁에서 모두가 같은 마음으로 화면에 집중한다. 전체의 주목을 강제적으로 모으는 거대한 화면과 그 안의 얼굴을 보면서 많은 이들이 여러 가지 생각에 사로잡힌다.

그들의 함장은 자기 잘난 맛이 심한 남자였지만 얼굴 자랑 하겠다고 공식회선을 낭비하는 정도는 아니었다. 이게 설마 술주정은 아니겠지 두려워하는 소수의 의심과 다수의 호기심을 배경으로 스팍은 비판을 위한 말을 골랐다. 그러나 커크는 손쉽게 기세를 뺏기는 남자 또한 아니었고 이어진 그의 말은 전원을 압도하는 위력을 가질 수 있었다.

[좋아. 어디보자. 스팍, 내 생명의 연장과 연방의 체면을 위해, 결혼해 주시겠어요?]

“…….”

입이 떡 벌어져 바닥에 추락하는 턱은 한두 개가 아니었다. 더 이상 커지는 것은 생물학적으로 불가능할 우후라의 눈이 혜성 같은 속도로 스팍을 향했다. 믿기지 않는 상황에서 흔들린 현실감각을 되찾기 위한 시도였거나, 위기상항에서 명령을 기다리는 직업정신의 습관일수도 있다. 이도 저도 아니면 그저, 물음표에 뒤따를 대답이 궁금하거나.

 

고해상도로 등장한 함장의 얼굴을 외면하며 여러 이유로 스팍을 향한 시선은 그녀만이 아니었고 모두에겐 나름의 당위성이 있었으며 시간이 멈추거나 혹은 버그가 걸린 것처럼 조금의 움직임도 보이지 않던 스팍의 얼굴은 늦지 않게 제 능력을 되찾았다. 꿈틀거린 벌칸의 눈썹은 더 높고 더 뾰족하고 더 무서운 선을 그리며 앞을 향했다.

“함장님, 지금의 발언은 엔터프라이즈에 온전히 기록되고 있는 대화에 속한다는 걸 상기시켜드리며, 현재의 임무에 생겨난 장애와 지금의 요구가 어떤 연관을 가졌는지에 대한 요약된 설명을 청원합니다.”

그의 요청은 타당했고 이유가 명확했으며 상황의 부적절함에도 불구하고 최소한의 위엄을 유지하는 것이었다. 초조하게 주위를 살펴보는 커크의 눈은 횟수가 늘어나는 산발적인 움직임으로 스팍의 주의를 흩트렸지만 분명히 존재하는 미지의 위험에 대한 증명이 될 수 있었으며 그 덕에 대화는 지속될 수 있었다.

[그러니까 말이지…… 중령도, 몰랐지?]

“무엇을 말입니까?”

[이거 말이야. 이거. 나한테 새겨진 그, 거창한 이름의 그거.]

“…….”

스팍의 얼굴은 가능할 것 같지 않았던 수준으로 핏기를 잃었고 주변의 모두는 놀란 숨을 들이켰다. 소리 내지 못하며 열린 그의 입은 다음 순간 상실된 화면으로 인해 위기를 넘겼다. 몇 초간의 공백 이후 돌아온 화면에 등장한 것은 운전대를 놓고 간 센스 있는 남자, 술루였다.

[술루입니다. 보고를 재개하겠습니다.]

“어찌된 일인지 조금은 이성적인 전달이 가능하리라 믿습니다만?”

[어, 그렇게 말씀하시니 본론만 간단히 말씀드리죠.]

“…….”

[아무래도 중령님이 내려오셔야 할 것 같습니다.]

“이유가 무엇입니까?”

[뭐, 평소와 같습니다. 함장님의 목숨과 우주 평화를 위해서죠.]

“…….”

자리에서 일어선 스팍은 언제나의 곧은 자세로 모두를 무시하며 명령을 내린 뒤 지상으로 출발했다. 함교를 벗어나는 낯익은 뒷모습을 보며 모두는 생각했다. 정말 몰랐나봐. 이해가 되지 않는 오류였지만 스팍의 부재된 상식들은 주변인들에게도 익숙한 조건 중 하나였고 많은 이들은 곧 현실에 눈을 돌렸다. 떨어져있던 신호가 하나로 합쳐지는 순간으로.

 

행성의 표면은 매끈했다. 발달된 과학으로 정제된 도시는 야생의 흔적조차 볼 수 없는 환경으로 스팍을 맞이했고 공식적이지 않은 방문으로 함장을 찾아간 그는 자신을 기다리던 것처럼 밖을 나서던 의사를 마주쳤다.

“닥터 맥코이, 도대체 어찌된 일인지 설명이 필요합니다.”

“나야말로 설명이 필요하다고 이 뾰족귀 요괴야! 이 멍청한 놈들을 믿는 우주선으로 돌아가야 하다니 내 팔자도 기구하지.”

작지만 확실한 무게로 만들어지는 의사의 말엔 평소의 과장을 지우는 힘이 있었고 그 힘은 당황한 스팍을 안으로 불러들였다. 멱살을 잡지 못했을 뿐 결과가 같은 손짓이었다.

내부로 통하는 문이 닫히자마자 트라이코더를 들이대는 맥코이는 의사의 눈빛으로 스팍을 복종시켰고 신중하게 움직이는 손을 쫓던 그의 시선은 곧이어 등장한 익숙한 얼굴을 잡아챘다.

“중령님 오셨군요! 정말 미치는 줄 알았습니다.”

“무슨 일이 벌어진 건가?”

“무슨 일이 벌어지긴요 언제나처럼 우리 함장님이 너무 잘나서 큰일이 났죠.”

“…….”

참을성이 바닥난 눈빛을 보며 술루는 말을 서둘렀다. 행성 1774는 기묘한 민주주의로 구성된 과학의 도시였다. 엄밀하게 말하자면 유전자공학의 도시. 자연스럽게 발달해있는 의술과 생체학은 생체 에너지 활용기술의 엄청난 발전을 불러왔고 엔터프라이즈를 맞이한 수뇌부는 하나같이 유명인의 두뇌에 관심이 많았다. 이상한 야만성이 포함된 그의 행적을 돌이켜보자면 이해하기 힘든 조화였지만 커크는 머리좋은 사람들에게 인기가 많은 편이었고 열성적인 환영을 일상적인 대응으로 잘 넘겼다.

여기까지는 모두가 예상한 전개였다. 학술회의의 수준이 되어 있던 환영회에 몰입했던 맥코이가 다급한 호출을 받고 나타났을 때 벌어져있던 사건은 커크의 무책임함과 행성의 과학기술에 과한 관심을 뒤섞을 경우 간신히 납득되는 상황이었다. 정말로 다른 의미로 접근해온 외계의 미녀들에게 커크는 특유의 친절함을 발휘했고 그 결과 스캔을 뜨게 된 그의 육체에는 인간의 풍습에 익숙한 그들이 각인이라 착각할 무언가의 흔적이 선명했으며, 추가적인 정보조사를 간과한 열정은 결국 아무도 이해 못할 피해를 만들며 중단되었다.

정체불명의 자극에 눈을 뜬 그의 마음은 없는 손을 찾아 말을 걸었고 돌아오지 않는 대답에도 포기하지 않았다. 현재 진행형으로 상처가 늘고 있는 커크의 무의식은 의식을 침투했고 그 결과는 괴상한 과정을 뛰어넘는 익숙한 사고의 현장이었다.

“그런 건 누구 하나 죽어나갈 때나 나타나는 폭주라고. 뒤처리할 줄도 모르는 애들도 아니고 이게 도대체 무슨 염병인가! 아까부터 비슷한 사례를 찾아보고 있지만 솔직하게 말해서 내가 아는 이름 중 벌칸과 인간의 결합은 하나뿐이고, 그게 어떤 건지는 중령이 더 잘 알고 있을 거야. 그런 식의 단절과 거기서 나온 영향은 여기에 맞지도 않잖아? 둘 다 멀쩡히 살아있고 팔다리가 움직이니까?”

“…….”

다그치는 의사의 말에 눈치를 보던 술루가 방문을 가리키며 걸음을 옮긴다.

“함장님은 안에 계세요. 뭔가 필요한 게 있으시면 연락주시고, 저희는, 어, 일단 만약의 사태를 대비하고 있겠습니다.”

“…….”

만약의 사태가 무엇인지 스팍은 묻지 않았다. 뒤늦게 등장하는 다른 대원들을 물리며 맥코이를 끌고 나간 술루의 뒤로 제법 넓은 공간이 조용해진다. 지나치게 정돈된 구조를 무심하게 살펴보며 생각을 정리해보던 그는 잠시 뒤 하나의 문을 선택했다.

창문이 없는 방에 앉아있던 커크는 아무 이상이 없는 모습이었다. 문소리에 돌아본 얼굴이 의자를 움직이며 등을 기댔고 익숙하게 솟아있는 금발머리아래에서 편안하게 깜박이는 푸른 눈은 아무런 불편을 보이지 않는 표정이었다. 누구의 눈에도 그럴 테지만 스팍에겐 그렇지 못했다.

 

방안에 들어서기도 전에 그는 숨을 멈춰야 했고 자신의 반응을 다스려야했다. 행성의 기술은 스팍의 예상을 뛰어 넘는 수준이었고 막아내는 위력이 문 하나로 조절되는 현실은 자만을 넘어선 신기였다.

문을 닫는 스팍의 손은 평소보다 17.3퍼센트 느려진 움직임이었고 바닥을 향한 고개가 들리는 것 역시 언제나의 기세를 찾지 못한다.

“밖에서 뭐라고들 하는 거 같던데.”

“……축약된 보고를 받았습니다.”

“그 외의 질문은 없고?”

자신에게 와 닿는 커크의 눈을 쉽게 마주보지 못하며 스팍은 자세를 바로 했다. 어떤 상황인지 무엇이 필요한지는, 설명과 지시가 필요 없었다.

확연한 감각으로 말을 뛰어넘어 전달되는 커크의 상태는 처음 보는 낯선 언어가 귀로 들릴 때의 기묘한 인상을 주지만 잠시 뒤 잠재의식속의 다른 자아가 눈뜨는 것처럼 온전하게 이해되는 종류의 난관이었다.

“외교적으로만이 아니라 도덕적으로도 책임을 물어야 할 사건을 이런 식으로 은밀하게 진행하는 함장님의 결정이 납득되지 않습니다. 연방의 함장이 아니라 한낱 소위의 일이었다 해도, 그들의 응대는 모욕적일만큼 비논리적인 처사며 공식적으로 항의해야 할 문제임이 분명합니다.”

“아니 그렇게까지 몰아붙일 건 아니지!”

“사건의 원인부터가 그들의 지나친 자신감입니다. 미숙한 영향의 흔적은 착각을 불러일으킬 수준이 되지 못하며 모르는 것을 발견했다면 당연히 모든 진행을 멈췄어야- ”

“물어봤어 물어봤다고!”

“…….”

“이거 꼭 그거 같네요 하는 말에 난 그렇다고 대답했지. 그러니, 소심한 외계인들 혼낼 생각은 그만 하는 게 좋을 거야.”

커크가 밝힌 진실은 무책임하다 못해 황당할 정도로 엄청난 이야기였다. 과연 맥코이는 사실을 알고 있을지, 반사적으로 생겨나는 의문을 스팍은 무시했다. 지금은 그럴 때가 아니었다. 앞이 막힌 미로에서 기억속의 지도를 꺼내 보는 것처럼 커크를 바라보던 그는 답이 궁금한 마지막 하나를 꺼내들었고 메마른 입술을 움직여 질문했다.

“짐, 왜 거짓말을 했지?”

“그러길 원했으니까.”

“…….”

“꼬일 대로 꼬여서 답답해 처먹은 작자만 아니었다면야 진작 할거 다 했을 거라고! 안 해도 될 것까지 다 했을 테고! 하지만 그런 건 네가 아니고 그렇다면 이건 다 없을 일이니까, 그래. 그렇게 된 현재를 난 다 이해한다고.”

본인도 몰랐던 각인이, 약속의 증표가, 얽매는 고리가 있기를 원했고 그래서 긍정했다는 커크의 말은 만약의 손실을 따질지 않아도 비논리적이고 무모한, 스팍으로서는 상상조차 불가능한 종류의 도박이었다. 수많은 질책의 말이 불가능하게 맑은 눈동자 앞에서 스팍은 입을 다물었다. 이제 눈에 들어오는 열오른 이마에, 식은땀으로 들러붙은 머리카락을 바라보며 그는 숨을 골랐다. 침착함이 아닌 이유로 작아져있는 커크의 목소리가 어디서 끌어오는지 모를 기운으로 활기차게 말을 잇는다.

“대단한 건 뭔 줄 알아? 정말 그랬다는 거지.”

“뭐가 말이지?”

“이거 말이야. 우리! 아무리 아니라고 해봤자 소용없다고? 왜냐면 온갖 종류의 전문가가 같이 봤거든!”

“…….”

“내 머리와 영혼에 자리 잡고서 이제는 신경체계를 뒤흔들며 주도권을 잡고 있는 이 감각이, 바로 그 증거지.”

도대체 무엇의 증거냐고 다그치려던 스팍의 목소리가 쉽게 나오지 못한다. 가슴이 답답해 숨쉬기가 벅차지고 눈앞이 어지럽다. 태연한 목소리의 저편에서 밀어닥치는 감정에 휩쓸린 두 다리가 쉽사리 움직이지 못하며 그 자리에 굳어버린다. 지독한 체취에는 두려운 고통의 냄새가 짙어지기 시작했고 익숙한 얼굴에선 예상 못한 순간에 나타나 자신을 깨우치는 현명함과, 몇 번을 봐도 놀라고 마는 용기와, 도대체 어떻게 할 수 있는지 묻지도 못하게 만드는 열정이 드러난다.

어느새 가까워진 스팍의 손이 뺨을 감싸는 것에 커크는 고개를 기울인다. 핏줄이 돋아난 손목에 찾아온 짧은 입맞춤은 그와 어울리지 않는 애처로운 몸짓이었고 감겨버린 두 눈은 지쳐있는 그림자를 보이고 만다. 스팍의 입술에서 흘러나온 중얼거림은 진심이라 부르기엔 너무 작았고 거짓이라 내치기엔 너무 아픈 말들이다.

“이런 행동이 증명하는 건 광기와 편집증뿐이야. 무모한 열정이라 포장하기란 희망조차 불가능하지. 손실에 대한 각오가 지나치고, 친구의 마음을 상처주고 본인의 안위를 무시하는 어리석음이며, 횟수를 늘려가며 만들어지는 반복적인 패턴은…….”

“그래그래 내가 걸린 병의 숫자가 끝도 없다.”

“…….”

“줄줄 말하지 않아도 안다고. 내가 어리석고 못난 인간이라 붙잡을 자격이 없다는 건 이미 아는 얘기야.”

“나는 그런 말을 한 적 없어.”

“꼭 말로 한 건 아니지만 확실했지. 그런 이상 남은 방법은 별게 없었다고.”

커크의 목소리는 단조롭지만 명확했고 손끝으로 전해지는 차가운 감각은 처음 만나는 세상처럼 낯선 것이었다. 본능적인 두려움과 원초적인 욕망이 이상한 조화를 이루며 스팍의 온몸을 감싸 안는다. 가까워진 육체를 정말로 끌어안은 것은 커크의 손이었고, 졸린 것처럼 기대오는 머리와 함께 당겨진 의자가 바닥을 긁으며 흘려낸 잡음은 이상하게도 멀게 들린다. 예민해진 감각에 유리된 외부의 세상과 품안의 육체가 만들어내는 극단적인 차이는 더해지고 겹쳐지며 소통하기 시작한 수많은 것들로 인해 한층 더 혼란을 키웠다. 문제를 해결할 논리적인 방법은 하나뿐이지만, 그런데도 불구하고…….

흐트러진 머리카락을 헤집으며 귀를 스치고 지나간 벌칸의 손가락이 땀에 젖은 두피의 연약한 표면위에서 끝을 정한다. 펼쳐진 손안의 기묘한 온도와, 규칙을 찾아가며 빨라지는 맥박을 느끼며 스팍은 망설였다. 눈을 감고서 맡겨져 있던 금발머리가 잠을 깨는 사람처럼 뒤척이며 고개를 든다. 올려다보는 눈동자의 푸른색은 아무리 시간이 지나도 흐려지지 않을 빛으로 스팍을 꿰뚫었다.

커크의 마지막 질문은 말이 아니었다. 언어가 사라진 의식 속에서 맞닿은 생각은 그런데도 들려오는 웃음을 품고 있었다.

‘사랑은 현명하고 논리적인 게 아니라는 걸, 설마 모르진 않았겠지?’

스팍은 모르지 않았다.

그의 어머니조차, 언제나 참으며 온유하기만 했던 것은 아니었으니까.

 

나의 생각이 당신의 생각으로. 나의 마음이 당신의 마음으로.

모든 것이, 하나가 되어도 괜찮아.

이미 그런 것이니까.

벌칸 본딩의 역사는 태곳적으로 거슬러 올라가며, 마찬가지로 존재하는 각인과는 비슷한 듯 같을 수 없는 태생적인 차이를 갖고 있었다. 태어날 때부터 정신의 공유가 기능으로 존재하는 벌칸에게 각인이란 감각의 연결만이 아닌 공유로, 외부의 세계에서 작용하는 능력을 뛰어넘는 단계를 독점적으로 가능케 했고 정상적으로 이뤄질 경우에는 누구의 눈에도 확연히 다른 증거를 보이는 종류였다.

하지만 생물학적인 화학반응과 호르몬작용의 기준에서 커크는 정상이 아니었고, 스팍 또한 태어난 것 자체가 일반의 범주에 속하지 못하는 입장이었다. 커크의 육체에서 일깨워진 성질로 형태를 갖추던 관계는 요소의 부족함과 구성의 색다름에 적응하며 나름대로의 성공을 했지만 완전해지기 어려운 정체에 시달렸으며 갑작스러운 외부의 자극에 황급히 자신을 보호하려 그나마 있는 것들을 한계까지 끌어올렸고 그 결과, 히스테릭한 역반응을 보이며 크나큰 위기를 만들어냈다.

 

하지만, 응급처치로 나타난 것이 원천적인 부족함을 메꾸는 존재인덕에 당장의 사고는 기회로 탈바꿈해 빠른 안정을 성공시켰다.

“아무리 그렇다고 해도 그렇지! 남들은 알기 싫어도 알게 되던 걸 당사자들만 모를 수가 있어? 이게 무슨 십대 미혼모 드라마냐고? 정말이지 수치스러워 소문도 내기 싫은데 낼 필요 없이 다들 알게 되겠군!”

“이미 아는 지식을 전달하지 않은 것은 본업에 충실치 못한 과오로 보입니다만.”

“아니 진짜 무슨 병신이냐고! 눈에 좀 안 보인다고 테스토스테론을 그렇게 쏟아내는 게 정상으로 보일 수 있나?”

“저는 인간의 기준에 취약한 벌칸입니다. 전문적인 지식이 있는 입장에서 주변의 무지를 방조한 것은 아무리 생각해도- ”

“그만들 해! 본즈 너 따로 와라, 스팍이 너랑 싸우는데 내가 더 괴로워진다?”

“그거야 둘 다 초보티를 팍팍 내며 어쩔 줄 모르는 탓이지!”

“…….”

아직 환자 티가 가시지 않은 커크를 위해 맥코이는 셔틀크래프트의 이용을 적극 주장했고 함장과 부함장은 아무런 반박을 하지 못했다. 엔터프라이즈로 돌아가는 길은 짧은 여행이었고 도시의 끝에서나 등장하는 행성의 자연경관을 볼 수 있는 좋은 기회였다. 이렇게나 바보 같을 수 있나 싶은 함장과 부함장의 곁에서 술을 찾는 의사의 목소리를 좀처럼 잦아들지 못했다. 운전을 하고 날씨를 살피며 소박한 도킹을 준비하던 주변의 대원들은 모두, 함장과 부함장의 바보짓이 서로에게 한정된다는 사실을 재확인하는 것만으로도 충분히 안심할 수 있었다.

 

맥코이의 줄기찬 불평은 어딘가 모르게 제 발 저린 작자의 이상한 죄책감을 풍겼고 술루는 용기 있게 그것을 지적했지만, 누구도 그의 의견에 동의하지 않았다. 아는 게 병인 상황은 처음이 아니었으며 엔터프라이즈의 다수는 경험이 쌓일 대로 쌓인 베테랑이었다.

 

많은 이들의 예상대로 그 둘은 식을 올리지 않았다. 함장과 부함장의 관계에 생겨난 새로운 이름표는 소문의 서류로 존재할거라 짐작됐지만 실제로 본 사람이 아무도 없었다. 그러나, 갑자기 뒤바뀐 다음 임무의 목적지가 새로운 벌칸인 것만으로도 외부의 궁금증엔 더 이상의 설명이 필요 없어졌으니. 입이 간지러워 죽을 것 같으면서도 일에 충실 하느라 스트레스가 높아가던 그들을 구원해준 것은, 우후라의 허락을 얻어냈거나 혹은 부탁을 받았거나 혹은 그럴 필요를 느끼지 못했을 금발의 여신이었다.

“부함장님 소식 들었어요! 결혼 축하드립니다. 저도 식에 초대될 수 있나요? 벌칸의 결혼식은 본 적이 없어 꼭 한번 접해보고 싶었습니다!”

“…….”

활기찬 웃음을 지으며 소원하는 캐롤의 앞에서 스팍은 숟갈질을 멈췄고 커크는 숨을 멈췄다. 가득차서 시끄러운 메스 홀을 덮쳤던 정적은 다음 순간 기회를 놓치지 않고 몰려드는 축하인사로 인해 금세 사라졌다.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one in 2013, and that year it was kind of finished but not complete. I tried to add some needed things in 2014, and left it till the fall of 2015. I knew I tried too many things without clear objective, or I had but couldn't pull it off. yet, somehow it ended. I don't think I can do anything about that now. this one has several good scenes in it so that should do. (and yes I still can't read this one through with right attitude.... maybe next year.)


End file.
